Danganronpa: Hope's Lie (HIATUS)
by Prince PokePersona
Summary: What if Hope's Peak wasn't what it was made out to be? What if the Ultimates were an excuse to weed out the boring normies? Is the Killing Game a ploy to allure people here? Arihime Koyuji is about to uncover the truth whilst undercover as the Ultimate Journalist. Can she hide who she really is? Expose HP for it's lies and possibly survive the Killing Game? Who knows? (SYOC CLOSED)
1. Nobody's Perfect: Prologue

**What if Hope's Peak Academy wasn't about highlighting the school's elite, but weeding out the imperfect. What if the Killing Game was more than meets the eye, what if it's not mindless violence and if it was a reprieve from the segregation Hope's Peak has created. That's what Arihime Koyuji and nineteen other students are going to find out as she poses as the Ultimate Journalist. (SYOC Open).**

 _Hope's Peak Academy, is it the safe haven for the Ultimate Students? Or is it one big lie that the school perpetuates to lure talented youths away from their humble abodes and cozy, carefree lives? Why does this school specialize in cherry picking from the masses and praising the exceptionally talented? What makes this school so different from any other school?_

 _All my life I was asking myself these questions as soon as I received a golden ticket to this elitist looking school. I'm Arihime Koyuji, and no don't bother looking up my name because it means nothing as my parents were spontaneous like that, but please call me Ari everyone does. I love to research these types of schools and see what they offer. Is it really all that it's cracked up to be? What's the main reason that congregates "unique" students into one place? What to feel different and stand out, possibly? Who knows?_

 _I definitely know that I hate people who claim that they're more talented than the average teen. No one is perfect and to have that much profession in a skill that you got at age 15 through 18, is remarkable at best and conceited at worst. I therefore have come to despise these so called "Ultimates" and anyone like them. You might think I'm cynical and cruel to people I've never met before but life's unfair, so why should these special little snowflakes stand out and be adulated when the rest of us struggle to make a living and they have everything handed to them on a golden platter._

 _I'm happy but annoyed that I got hand chosen alongside other Ultimates to join in the special classes, because guess what...I'm just a normal high school girl with nothing special about her whatsoever. I'm going undercover as they say to unravel the mystery as to why this school specifically rallies these students to their side._

 _I'm seventeen and posing as the self proclaimed Ultimate Journalist, I can research any news story on the Internet and debunk false notions made by any media platform and people react heavily to my controversial views. I'm not unique at all, which begs the question, is it pure talent or hard work that makes these teens talented. Because with enough elbow grease anyone can stand out of the crowd even with a deplorable mindset and bad attitude._

 _But little did I know, not only was I going to be acquainted with some of these so called Ultimates, but I myself have been forced into the Killing Game and have to fend for my life against a group of highly successful teenagers and a monochromatic robot bear._

 _PUPUPPUPUPUPUUPU so glad you could join me..._

* * *

 **THE SYOC IS OVER! THANKS TO ALL WHO PARTICIPATED.  
Most of the guidelines will be on my profile, due to critic intervention.**

 **Have a nice day!**


	2. Prologue: My Hopeful Introduction

It was around 8 am as the sun rose and the blinds of the limousine I was escorted in became quite useful. I sat there contemplating on how my life has lead me here to this very prestigious academy.

My windblown, messy, curled, long, reddish brown hair fluttered around as the A/C unit blasted cold winds towards my face. My glasses started to fog up from the cold breeze as I pulled them off to wipe and then grab my dark red satchel bag from the corner of the limo. I open the latch of the bag and peruse through it meticulously.

"Two grey notebooks, a red pencil case with unlimited pencils and a sharpener, black ink pens, audio recorder, my black and red ear-buds, music player, my phone and even a few candy bars," I say whilst searching for something else. Everything a good researcher needs if I must say so myself.

I dig deeper and see that my lucky bright red and black striped pen was in there and knew today was going to be a good day. I never leave home without it and this thing has given me so many creative ideas for story headlines, interesting spin articles and has saved my grades from menacing assignments when I ran out of ink.

This was a gift from my parents when I was about five years old, they saw my love for writing and I immediately took off into the journalism world.

Oh great I sound like an Ultimate already, oh joy.

Even though I abhor these students for having special rights, I will say this, they have extremely good circumstances and incentives brought to them in case they refuse the first time. Hope's Peak didn't mess around I can tell you that much.

I take my lucky pen, open a notebook and start jotting down points and questions I would be asking some teachers and the headmaster. My goal in this is simple, to expose Hope's Peaks' corruption, potential favoritism and inequality towards its' average students.

Because you see, I'm average from top to the bottom. Now you might think of me as pretentious, but I genuinely behoove that I'm normal and not the best journalist in the entire country.

Heck why did my adviser choose me out of the other students? Why was I chosen? Was it fate? Destiny? Stupid Main Character Syndrome? Convoluted Plot reasons?Who knows?

I continue to write down more questions as the waterfall of ink came to a screeching halt as the limo stopped and the doors of the bright new day glared it's ugly head at me. I grab my belongings and step outside as the winds were blowing heavily today and my knee length ruffled grey skirt flew up and my ruffled burgundy blouse flapped in my face. My slightly pale skin was highlighted in the shining sunlight and my eyes were blinded by a mirror like reflection.

I stepped outside bag in arm as the limo drove off into the solemn distance. I puffed my face and pumped myself up for this assignment, I was finally going to expose this overrated academy once and for all... at least that's what I thought.

I walked through the open metal gates and as soon as I opened the doors, my legs started to wobble and my bag fell to the floor.

"What...the..." I say sleepily as my mind drifts into a pool of unconscious delight.

 **A few hours later...**

I woke up with my face touching the wooden surface of something hard. I look around for my glasses and put them on to see that I was holed up in an empty classroom. I was lying flat onto a pair of desks lined up like a flat bed and I proceeded to hop off before I started to fall asleep again. My flat black shoes were on the floor as my feet were stretched out exposed to the slight darkness of the room.

I slip them on and touch the metallic floor of steel tiles, it appears as if this room was outfitted with everything you'd see in a super maximum prison school. The windows were barred shut with metal plates an nails sticking out, the grey doors slides from left to right and seemed not as creaky as the wooden desks I slept on, the whiteboard had a few old splotches of ink and paint of it and the ceiling was surprisingly new looking with a purplish tint to it and the walls were plastered with the most gaudy looking striped cheetah print ever.

I should get out of here before I get a seizure from the bright colors. I opened the door and exited the weird classroom to see a brightly lit hallway with floors that were red luminescent tiled with red lights illuminating the room, the walls were a light blue striped pattern, the hallway was narrow and long and felt endless. I walked around a few corners and saw a few doors leading to these rooms I managed to encounter:

Nurse's Office, Library, Gym, Bathrooms, Changing Rooms, Study Hall, Cafeteria, Music/AV room, a few empty classrooms and an unknown door with no noticeable locks or handles on it.

Interesting...but now is not the time for that, I started to search around for more clues as to where I was and overheard a cacophonous bunch of white noise.

A bunch of male voices were heard coming from the Cafeteria and a few female voices also joined the loud symphony of interlaced squawking.

I approached the Cafeteria door and twisted the handle before I heard a voice say something important...

The voice came from a male and but sounded almost high pitched like a cartoon character's voice. It was grating to hear as if nails were scratched against a chalkboard.

I couldn't picture who would have that voice and proceeded to open the door as the voice grew even more menacing...

 **Whose voice was it and what was Arihime going to meet on the other side? Find out next time on Hope's Lie.**

 **Hello everyone and sorry for the lack of real chapters, I was waiting for OC's to come in (still waiting patiently) and I decided to introduce a chapter where Ari finds out how and why she came to the school. I hope you all liked this brief chapter and if there's any mistakes or you want me to add any rooms I might have missed please let me know in either reviews or PM's.**

 **If you liked Ari's intro tell what you liked about it and what you'd like me to fix.**

 **Now I hope you all enjoyed this mini chapter and can't wait for more OC's to pop by.**

 **I will make the next chapter as soon as I get the right amount of OC's or I will do this in parts, whatever works. Plus I will add in fourth wall jokes or parody moments if neccesary to levy a scenes dark contents if that makes sense.**

 **So yeah bye you all and have a good day or night, keep on reading.**

 **UPDATE 1):  
** **HELLO EVERYONE HOPE YOU'RE HAVING A GREAT DAY. I've come down with a cold from school (because people need those credits) and am feeling a little weak so I might not update as much as I'd like to. But enough about me, I have some good news for you guys, I've decided to make it twenty characters to be added and not eighteen.**

 **Why you may ask? Because NIS America (the game company who dubs Danganronpa games) has recently announced...a release date for V3 in English coming out in September of the 26th.** **YAYAYAYAY anyway in celebration of that two more OC's can be entered into the story and you guys have even more of a chance to get your OC's in.**

 **So yeah that's an update, hope you all are having a great day and tbh this might be the first DGR fanfic where there's potentially more survivors than the games, so hype as always.**

 **Bye and see you all next time**


	3. Character Intro Part 1

I start twisting the Cafeteria handle, when a really menacing voice pierces through the walls and gives me a sense of uneasy anxiety.

"Welcome misfits, ragamuffins and human scum," the high pitched voice begins to squeak, "To the place you will call your ETERNAL home!"

I stopped, released my hand from the knob and began to walk slowly backwards. Did he say eternal home!?

My mind began questioning this satanic sounding voice as I tried to understand the meaning behind those grave words. I knew this assignment was a risky one but not this terrible. I ran straight to the exit and decided to pursue another lead where a shady group started circulating rumors of a Despair reckoning happening among a bunch of students.

But before I could escape with my life, I bump into something metal and hard. I hit my head and drop my things as I rub my head from the fall, I fixed my glasses and looked up to see a robot of sorts with a claw for its' left hand and a flamethrower for its' right, metallic grey body and a piercing red eye. It uttered some binary code with a mechanical voice and then said the following.

"ALL STUDENTS REPORT TO THE CAFETERIA."

I stood up, grabbed my bag and began running in the other direction as I tried to escape the mechanical beast with as much stamina as I had left. I look behind and saw it stood still and I look forward to see another robot of the same make and model blocking the other exit.

"Oh come the heck on!" I utter to myself. I try and not use profanity as it ruins my professional image, if you must know.

I look around as the robots began to inch closer to me as the only way out was through the Cafeteria with the loud noises. I steeled myself, closed my eyes as I twist the door open then slip from the fall and sprain my left ankle. The voices stop talking as try to collect myself, realizing my glasses dropped somewhere on the floor as I begin to embarrassingly look like an idiot with my eyes squinted and my hands swooshing around for something metal and glass like.

"I think this belongs to you cutie," says a particular feminine voice.

I grab my glasses from her and my vision starts to clear up...

I see eyes and faces turned in my direction, as I sat there on the cold green tiled floor with my foot all twisted like I'm some stupid shojo heroine who gets injured after a paper cut and needs to be sent to the hospital or some nonsense like that. I notice male and female faces as the female voice who handed me my glasses gives me a hand with getting up.

"You seem to have taken a nasty fall there cutie pie," she says with an almost seductive tone.

I looked up at her and was shocked.

This girl was like a Victorian porcelain doll, she had flowing, long black hair that reached her waist like a black river, her skin was white as snow, her icy blue eyes were so alluring they almost sucked you in as her left eye had a white spiral look resembling a snowflake, her tanned complexion contrasted with her pale skin, her ample bosom stared back at me as she was tall with her surprisingly long legs, curvy svelte build, her nails were manicured with black nail polish and she sported black lipstick.

She was like a person out of a vampire light novel, someone who has never seen the sun and probably sparkles like a diamond when exposed to sun radiation.

Her outfit looked very gothic-chic and it consisted of a raven black dress with a black mini skirt, her dark red corset tightly drawn highlighting her "exemplary bosom", she wore black fishnet gloves, luxurious black pantyhose complemented with black stilettos, she had a gold chain with a ruby pendant in her front pocket and she had a gold anklet chain on her left ankle.

I feel like this girl is into vampire novels and hardcore goth music because she just screams "I'm edgy."

"I'm alright thank you...um" I say with slight hesitation.

"I'm Arihime Koyuji, Ultimate... Journalist," I say with a huge gulp.

 **ARIHIME KOYUJI - ULTIMATE JOURNALIST**

I try to hold back the words but in order to keep up first impressions, I have to conform to the narrative of the situation if I want to achieve the results I need.

"Oh where are my manners, pleasure to meet you sweetie, I'm **Tokaku Nishimiya, the Ultimate Hypnotist** , but you can call me Toka or Kaku if you so desire, Ari" she says giving me a very sultry look while biting her lip. She used my nickname without me telling her what it was, is she a psychic too?

 **TOKAKU NISHIMIYA - ULTIMATE HYPNOTIST**

This girl's personality really contrasted with her appearance.

"It's nice to meet you I hope we can be best friends," she says ecstatically.

REALLY CONTRASTED with her outfit! She's like the giddy, boy crazy, ditzy, side character from every romantic comedy movie but she resembles the look of a temptress from any fantasy novel that every middle aged mother gushes over. She's a mixed bag is what I'm trying to say.

"Oh you poor thing you're hurt," she said looking at my ankle all jacked up from the fall, "I'll just get someone to look at that nasty bruise you have there, follow me, cutie."

Her attempts at befriending me were cringe worthy as heck, but I couldn't help but listen to her lilting voice and acquiesce to her demand. It's no wonder she's the Ultimate Hypnotist. But then again her bosom is the size of my face so it's debatable at best if she's what she proclaims to be.

"Excuse me big guy, come here," she says waving to a guy who looks like a full blown superhero out of a graphic novel.

He was larger than a door frame, he loomed over Tokaku as she was talking to him and set me to rest on a chair, his muscles literally were so bulbous that they tried to escape his sleeves, his wide broad shoulders and peachy skin highlighted his god like body, he's quite handsome looking with his angular facial features and soft green eyes, his spiky blonde hair was styled like a faux hawk with a sleek gel look with not as harsh sides and the back faded with black tips and he had a tattoo of a five pointed crown on his right, toned, neck side.

I feel as if he was older than he appeared to be, I mean no teen is that overly muscular unless he was taking steroids, but then again the side effects would be baldness and acne and his clear skin and short hair say otherwise.

"Ah excuse me, I'm ready to relieve your stress," he says as he lifts me up in his strong arms bridal style and carries me over to a flat, sturdy table.

He wore a white button up shirt unbuttoned revealing a black tank top with yellow edged outline only making his abs and chest more prominent, he wore loose fitting jeans held up with a black belt as it was trying to hide his big leg muscles and he wore nonslip black and white sneakers. I also noticed he carried a white towel in the back of his jean pocket and had a yellow tube of oil hooked to his belt.

"Don't worry, I''m a professional, you're in good hands!" he says happily followed by a white smile and happy closed eyes.

"Oh I'm **Simon Regal, Ultimate Massage Therapist** ," he says with high enthusiasm while carrying me and then setting me down on the table.

 **SIMON REGAL - ULTIMATE MASSAGE THERAPIST**

His talent made his giant body seem somewhat more plausible to attain, but I have my doubts. I sit on the table as he grabbed my foot and took my left shoe off and looked at my feet with a serious face like he was an artist trying to carefully pick out the right color for a painting. It made me giggle a bit as his surprisingly soft hands felt my foot as he pressed his muscular fingers against my ankle and it slightly hurt.

"There we go," he says as he stands up looming over me again. He scratched his head as he pulled out a black phone or PDA and gave a hearty laugh as he looked at me with those deep eyes.

"I so sorry to bother you, Simon," I say with meek timidness as I didn't want him to break me.

"Oh no it's no problem, I love to help people de-stress and I love to offer them body massages and foot rubs so I'm your man." He flexed his arm and gave me a thumbs up and smiled again with a wink and helped me off the table.

"Now don't go pulling anything you hear, unless you feel like seeing me again..." he says in a charming tone.

I was in between happy and scared as this god like person walked away to look at his PDA. I never met a guy as strong and caring as him, well who knew he was such a charmer as well.

I slap my face and remember these people are Ultimates and that they sometimes can feign hospitality to make themselves look like saints from heaven. I knew to never trust people based only on first assumptions as they are the mother of all screw ups in my opinion.

Speaking of saints, I walked around and bumped into another figure as we both fell to the ground.

"Oh I'm so sorry," said a very sweet and soft voice, "Are you okay?"

I fix my blouse and skirt, stood up as I looked at the girl who possessed this angelic voice, she looked like a full blown Japanese princess from a historical anime I once watched.

She had medium length black hair fashioned into two low pigtails, her eyes screamed chocolate caramel brown, she had thin eyebrows and thin lips, she looked petite but I suspect her clothes hid more than just a fragile damsel underneath.

"Here let me help you up, I'm Arihime Koyuji, call me Ari," I say as I apologize for bumping her.

"Oh Ari-sama, it's so nice to meet you!" she says with a curtsy, "My name is **Karuta Ichinomiya but you can call me Karuta, I'm the Ultimate Karuta Queen** ," she says with soft voice and a gentle smile.

 **KARUTA ICHINOMIYA - ULTIMATE KARUTA QUEEN**

If Tokaku was a gothic Victorian princess, then Karuta gave her a run for her money in the princess department, she was attired in a white furisode with a blue arrow pattern with a plain black hakama and yellow obi, she wore white socks and wooden geta with red hanao. Dear god I hope i didn't butcher those names in my head.

She spoke to me in honorifics which was unnecessary in this modern age but looking from her garments, it looked as if her family were strict orthodox traditionalists.

"Can I offer you tea, Ari-sama?" she asks inquisitively.

This girl is the token cinnamon roll of this motley group of characters, I can tell, she's way too pure for this world and seems to have the air of sheltered life written all over her face and dress.

"Oh no thank you Karuta, I'm fine, maybe some other time," I say trying to shy myself away from her.

"OK, but don't be afraid to ask for help, and if you need a card playing buddy, I'm your girl," she says as she waves and walks away from me to the kitchen.

What a pleasant girl, how can someone as altruistic looking as her be an Ultimate like the rest of these people? Maybe my preconceived biases are getting in the way, as most good journalists believe in moderate and unbiased beliefs, unlike in mainstream media today it seems.

I grab my bag and peruse it for my notebook and realize that my phone is gone. What!? The one thing that teenage girls like myself wouldn't be seen dead without. How concerning and meme worthy.

It seems as if the person who put me to sleep must have taken it and hidden it away somewhere and that's no good, how was I going to call for help now. What I was more concerned about was if my lucky pen was there. I scramble through my bag and was wheezing hard as I desparately needed that if I wanted to get some juicy scoops.

"Excuse me, did you drop this senorita?" said a very Hispanic voice.

I look up from my bag and see another male with spiky light brown hair, hazel eyes, tanned skin as if he played in the sun a lot, he had an athletic but almost muscular physique, he has a cute small pointy nose, slightly big lips, average height and average weight.

"Oh thank goodness," I say taking a deep breath, "You're a lifesaver."

His eyes light up and his muscles start to tense up. He rubs his head and offers me a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, bella dama, **Mi nombre es Eduardo Reyes, but please call me "Edu, I'm the Ultimate Soccer Player** " he says with a shiny teethed smile.

 **EDUARDO REYES - ULTIMATE SOCCER PLAYER**

So he's bilingual and a sportsman, how multi faceted. Normally girls go goo goo ga ga for these types of guys, but me I like to check who I'm interested in before falling for artificial things such as looks.

"You seem a little on edge, is everything bueno?" he says jumping from one language to the other. How do you do that without slipping up is the question here?

He wore a green and white striped soccer shirt, green shorts with the number 18 etched onto it in white, white socks that covered his shins and Nike Hyper venom trainers. Haha product placement lol.

"I'm fine but thanks, just a little anxious is all, I'm Arihime Koyuji, Ultimate...Journalist," I say again choking on the words.

"Arihime?" he says raising an eyebrow but looking happy with a smirk on his face, "Meaning princess, am I correcto?"

There he goes again switching languages like it's no one's business.

"Well yes but other than Hime my name means nothing at all," I say with shy despondence.

"Oh there's no need to worry, just because it doesn't mean anything doesn't mean it isn't as bonita."

Another charmer, oh joy. He doesn't appear all that smart from the look of him but I can tell he means well in his attitude.

"Would like me to escort you around so you don't fall again?" he remarks.

Is he patronizing me or something? Because I don't need an escort; but then again, I need to keep up the facade if I want people to give me the answers I need to expose this overrated school.

I politely refuse his offer as he nods and turns around. I notice he started to clench his fist and stifle a tear as soon as I refused his proposal as if I rejected his true feelings for me or something.

Oh well on to the next batch of drones...who will I meet next I wonder?

 **Hello everyone, I hope you like part one of the character intros. I'm super excited to get this story rolling after a friend helped me get the confidence I need to progress the story, so thank you anonymous person who may or may not receive story benefits.**

 **Anyway, you've already met my OC but I want to thank all of you again for your wonderful OC's and I hope I did and will do some of them justice considering it's my first time doing this.**

 **Disclaimer though, if Arihime talks crap about people, that's just how she is, so don't get upset if she badmouths someone, you'll warm up to her eventually and if you don't that's okay as well.**

 **So to dashhunterman, Harukawa Ayame, tobi-is-an-artist-too and Lolop Baobab, I hope you like how I portrayed your characters in the story and if you have any queries or concerns and if I missed anything, please feel free to leave a message on PM or the reviews and I'll fix it ASAP.**

 **Sorry for the lack of updates, I have school and am recovering from being sick so going back to my old schedule is tiring and all that jazz...(hint hint for a future part).**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and be on the lookout for another one coming next week.**

 **Have a wonderful weekend and a good day or night wherever you are.**

 **Bye fellow readers!**


	4. Character Intro Part 2

Well it seems that my intro to the Ultimates was just getting started, as I only tackled four out of the 19 here, including myself that makes 20, but I already know who I am so I don't need to worry about that.

I mean so far the ones I've seen are decent to say the least. They're not as bad as I believed them to be...but that was only the first layer of this massive train wreck of introductions. Let's continue on shall we audience.

I saw Tokaku flirting with another girl I haven't met yet, Simon was fiddling with his PDA and scratching his head like a cute dork, Karuta was making tea for god knows how long; did she fall down or something because she's been in there for like 10 minutes? And Eduardo was busy kicking around a ball on his knees and legs, balancing it like a professional does in those world series.

Who is he trying to impress? Certainly not me, I spurned his advances in a polite manner and refused to have an escort because the last thing I need is some nosy Ultimate prodding into my personal work and life.

Oh gosh, this is so stressful...I need to calm down before I collapse.

I decided to sit down on a chair near the window where there was a lovely image of a lush vegetable garden stocked with fruits of the rainbow colored multitudes and veggies like strawberries, carrots, tomatoes, lettuce, pumpkins just packed with nutrients, ugh who needs to eat healthy anyway, am I right.

There was also a lovely flower garden to the side where there grew roses of all colors, lilies of all hues, gardenias of dawn colored petals and even daisies as pure as they are symbolic while also cliche and violets of cool blue and purple colors and shades.

I sit down, pull out my audio recorder and decide to record the info I've processed so far and the people I've met. So far I've met the supposed charmers of the group and I already want to hang myself. I turn to the side and see a little river near the flower garden where there was a pink and black chair swing hanging from a very big tree in the middle of the garden.

It's so hard to believe that a place like this has something that's oddly well flourished and seemingly innocent like a brilliant diamond surrounded by green moss and bugs. It's not like it's going to be a bloody scene later for a crime or anything? Hahahahahaha that's asinine, not that the author is dumb enough to give away a case or anything...I'll see myself out now and get on with the story.

"So far this amusement park is pristine and aside from the horrendous color choices, it's livable," I say into the recorder.

"What are you doing!" said a very stern voice.

I jump and turn around to see a tall male, with light brown short hair cut so low I thought he was balding, his eyes looked very gloomy like dark grey clouds about to cry and he surprisingly had a toned body. Is every male here conventionally attractive?! What the heck? Push for diversity people, I'm talking to you author.

Fourth wall jokes aside...

"Oh just practicing my speeches, you see," I try to laugh it off doing damage control.

"Oh we haven't met, I'm Arihime Koyuji, pleasure to meet you..."

He gave me a menacing but cold glare and offered a hand to me and shook it.

I noticed he wore a scientist's white lab coat like he was from some secret agent movie, he wore a black button up shirt with dark blue jeans, white socks and tightly tied black boots. Is he a villain from a Saturday morning cartoon or something?

I got a weird conspiracy military vibe from him but his attire seemed to resemble that of a biologist or some sort of scientist that deals with animals or chemistry. Interesting now we get into the meat of this group.

After he shook my hand for a brief moment, he got a little up close and personal and started examining me like a tiger looking at its' soon to be dinner.

"Observation, a seemingly average girl," he said with a monotone voice, "Conclusion, you must be a person who is in reporting and the media department, are my results correct?"

Wow what gave you that idea smart ass. My blouse was ruffled from his stern nose sniffing at me like a blood hound, my skirt was crumpled from him looking at it with intense curiosity, my hair all messed up after he touched it with a inquisitive gaze and my glasses are all crooked from me trying to keep up with his absurdly fast movements. Who knew scientists were this spastic and anal about observations.

"Conclusion number two, you have a discerning eye," he says looking at a pocket watch he pulled from his lab coat, "And an eye for dirt."

Wow he read me like a fortune cookie. He said it so matter of fact as if it wasn't already obvious considering I was the Ultimate Journalist.

Ugh there I go again being one of them...deep breaths Ari...whooh.

"Salutations, **Dietrich Kurohato, Ultimate Evolutionary Biologist,** I hope we can have a platonic relationship devoid of obstacles," he says with another monotone voice and saluting like a soldier for some reason.

 **DIETRICH KUROHATO, ULTIMATE EVOLUTIONARY BIOLOGIST**

Is this guy a freaking robot? I mean he looks like a cyborg but has the looks of any average person in the military. Except his talent puts him in the scientific research field; where he looks like he's in the stages of becoming a mad scientist or something by looking at everything through his microscope of stringent lenses.

"I can tell you're observing me again," he says giving me a small smile.

Wow he's good.

"Well it was nice "meeting" you Dietrich," I say awkwardly.

"It was a gratitude meeting another capable organism such as yourself," he says as he tromps off in his boots and studies a nearby potted plant.

I stood up from my seat and grabbed my bag to look for more people to study and analyze. Oh great Dietrich is rubbing off on me already LOL.

I look around and see another person sitting in a chair looking as if she was waiting impatiently for something or someone.

She wore a black leotard like a Black Swan dancer and slight white shears underneath, her black ballet slippers looked silky and soft to the touch, she had sky blue leg warmers like someone from the 80's would wear, she had a pale blue skirt over her leotard and she wore a tight fitting black crop top with 3/4 length sleeves that comes down to her neck revealing her leotard.

She looks like a ballerina from a play I once had the displeasure of being forced to go to. I have no aversion to the fine arts, but ballet is so overplayed as the most graceful dance ever and I have to say I was no fan of it, plus my family forced me to do it so I had a personal distrust of the art.

"Excuse me, miss?" I say being polite.

She had the appearance of an ice queen or an elegant aristocrat, she was skinny as a twig but with subtle muscle, her skin was pale like Tokaku's, her eyes were icy blue looking as if she possessed ice magic (Frozen anyone), her hair was tied in a bun but was chocolate brown and she looked like she maintained it well like a gardener trimming the weeds from the blossoming flora.

"What would a scrub like you want?!" she says harshly but almost in a sophisticated manner.

Wow my initial observation of her being an ice queen was on the nose.

"I just came to introduce myself," I say trying not lash out at this person, "I'm Arihime..."

"Shush, I need my tea and candy," she says folding her arms and giving me a twig of a finger.

This entitled witch, I think even tsunderes would be jealous of her harsh attitude. I mean she is the textbook definition of one minus the love part as far as I know, but I can tell she's never seen another human being in her life being locked up in her cold echo chamber.

Look at me judging people based on my biases again, huh never gets old.

"Do you not know who I am?" she says looking at me with an icy cold daggered stare.

"Um? Was I supposed too?" I say trying not to offend her.

"How can you not know who I am, **Reina Manami, Ultimate Figure Skater!"** stating with a graceful leg kicked up in the air.

 **REINA MANAMI - ULTIMATE FIGURE SKATER**

Aside from being a smug POS, I can tell she lacks social skills...and maybe social graces as well. I mean I tried to be nice but the claws came out.

"Where is my servant!?" she says clapping her hands together like some greedy princess.

"Right here milady," says a familiar male voice.

I turn around and see Eduardo in his soccer attire also wearing a red and purple striped apron, as he hauled a tray of what looked to be sweets of all colors and flavors and an antiquated looking tea set from English olden times in one hand like a hurried waiter to an intolerant patron.

Oh great Mr. Butthurt has become a bottom bitch how lovely. I mean I know he's dumb, but I feel like he should know not to be this harpy's lapdog.

I saw him presenting her a tea cup on a saucer and a few pitchers filled with sugar and milk, and her patting him on the head like if he was a child. He looked very happy to be acknowledged by such a "nice" girl, as he was probably licking his rejection wounds from me not asking for assistance. He wants to be useful, he needs to first know the definition of "doormat".

I'd ship it though! Eduina or Reiduardo.

I move away from the entitled one to the absolute batpoop-crazy one next, as I see another male who appears to be...LICKING HIMSELF!? WTH?!

I look closely at this creature as he was average height for a male, he was slim but muscular; another BINGO for another conventionally attractive male, his eyes radiated a golden color as if someone had poured molten liquid gold into his pupils and his hair was black undercut style also sporting a man bun...ugh the memes kill me...now. Can't we have a fat guy or some midget? (Hahaha V3 reference).

I try and look closer at this magnificent creature and then I hear what appears to be growling of sorts. My heart was thumping a million times faster as I slowly turned around to see an animal with smooth black fur and piercing green eyes, bearing it's sharp fanged teeth at me.

Well it looks like my death is by being turned into animal food, nice knowing you world. The animal pounces towards me and jumps onto me as I was trying to fend off its' scratches and scrapes. Where's animal control when you need them or that Australian Outback guy.

"It appears Black has deemed you unworthy," the furry says as he rises from licking his arms and legs.

I got a better look at him as he wore a grey hoodie filled with what looked like toys for this monster with a black tank top underneath, he wore loose gray harem pants and are those...crocs?

Who wears those outdated shoes anymore, you might as well wear it with socks because unless you're at home they're not that fashionable or comfortable.

Sidetracking aside, I continue to fend off this savage beast as Simon comes to my rescue as he grabs the beast from behind and wrestles it to the ground.

"Thank you Simon, you're my hero," I say like a silly damsel in distress.

"Oh it's no big deal," he says flexing his left arm proudly and pushing his other arm on the beast, "Anything for a friend like you."

How sweet of him, maybe one Ultimate will be spared from my sh*tlist.

"Who the hell thought bringing their PET to school was a good idea," I say rubbing the saliva and animal slobber off of me.

I look to the supposed owner of the wild panther and see his face scrunch up with what seems like pent up rage and he starts to yell.

"Who are you to call him a pet, you filthy subhuman vermin!" he says angrily.

Crap, it seems he's triggered. That's the last thing you need to do, insult a furry or a pet owner. Let me tell you the MLP fans are freaking vicious, so much for friendship is magic.

"That "pet" is my friend, you troglodyte!" he says in an even more rage inducing tone, "Apologize now!"

What is his problem?! He gets mad when you call his journalist eating panther a pet, talk about animal's rights activist to the max. I mean seriously, there's a difference between love for animals and then going so far as to treat them like secret unevolved humans.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot, let's start over," I say trying to assuage his frustration, "My name is Arihime Koyuji, I apologize for the misunderstanding, I had no idea."

"I accept it but you need to tell that to Black, not me," he says calming his hot headed fury.

I look at the creature still pinned to the ground as Simon's clothes start to show wear and tear. I approach the overgrown cat with caution not wanting to be a victim to it's sharp touch. I tread slowly and bend down to it's face.

"I'm so sorry for mistaking you as a pet and angering your owner..."

" **Toto Makumi, Ultimate Beast Tamer,** " he says giving me a chide look and folding his arms.

 **TOTO MAKUMI - ULTIMATE BEAST TAMER**

Note to self stay away from this man and his hellcat. I mean if it weren't for the fact he was the only one who could handle this animal, I would've slapped this guy a new one and bitched him out for having his beast assault me for just looking at him.

"I need a drink," I say walking away and getting a dosage of PTSD. I try and look for more people to question and come across a girl standing with her back leaning against the wall and her arms folded looking very bored. She was very skinny, she was paler than snow, her blue eyes were so pretty and her long, smooth, black hair reached her spine with a fringe covering her left eye like a furry eye patch making her look like an emo.

Hopefully this one won't shush me or try and sick some crazy animal onto me. She wore a white button up shirt, a zip up jacket with a red stripe on the side like a cool biker, she wore black jeans and black and white shoes. Her outfit screams I'm melodramatic, need attention and the world doesn't get me and all that struggling teenager crap.

I walk up to her and try to start up a conversation with her.

"Hello there, nice to meet you, I'm Arihime Koyuji." I say waving to get her attention.

She ignores me and continues to look stoic and still, as if she was a statue having come to life. She gave off the aura of cool and calm but looked as if she was intently thinking about something that would change her life forever. She's like the bad boy anti hero who always pouts, broods and somehow saves the day but is an asshole to almost everyone and gets adulated despite the unwanted affection and adoration.

"Um, pardon me..?" I ask her wondering if she was alive or not.

" **Alia Charlotte** ," she says in a quick burst, " **Ultimate Robotics Expert**."

 **ALIA CHARLOTTE - ULTIMATE ROBOTICS EXPERT**

Another science geek, lovely. Aside from Dietrich, it seemed as if Alia was a woman of small words. What's with all the science-y ones in here being anti social AF. I mean at least he could hold a conversation for more that five seconds.

"What?" she says giving an almost gruff but blunt tone.

She's probably the type you wouldn't want to mess with as she is probably a secret badass who pulls out a weapon from out of the air and starts attacking anyone who pisses her off.

"Oh nothing I was just trying to be friendly."

She scoffs and walks away very solemnly. What the hell is everyone's problem, I think I'd rather have a talk with the other four because at least they were in a good freaking mood and not default cookie cutter archetypes in any action movie. I mean seriously, Karuta has more charm than them and she's the token smol character.

I think I'll meet one more person before I go nuts. I need to encounter someone who is chill and someone who loves to spill their guts out for me, not these generic douche bags who can't speak a single word without sounding like a total retard or an incoherent mess.

I decide to exit the cafeteria and enter the hallway. The bright red lights were a change from the crowded cafeteria and I was desperate for a pee. I head straight towards the nearest one and enter it frantically. I look inside as it was so clean you could eat a meal off of the floor, the mirrors were polished to a shine and the toilets didn't reek or smell. I go near a sink and splash some water on my face to calm myself down before I get an aneurysm from all this Ultimate nonsense.

Being a journalist is tough work, but not this stress inducing. I mean this takes the cake over the one time I interviewed a gang leader without him shooting me, kidnapping me and me turning into his sex slave, ah memories.

Anyway back to the actual story you wanted to hear...

I exit the bathroom and hear music coming from the hallway. I turn some corners and see a sharply dressed skinny guy wearing a black, white thin striped business suit with white shirt cuffs, I saw a cherry patch on the right side of his suit which contrasted heavily with the dark colors, his pants were pure jet black and he had shiny black dress shoes, a red tie to complement the look and he wore a grey fedora on his head.

He looks like one of those old gangsters from a 1920's movie and someone who probably wants to relive that time period. I mean he looks like he lived with the mob based on the outfit and colors, I mean I love a guy who knows how to dress and look nice but I must remember he's an Ultimate as well.

He was busy playing an old harmonica and he was really good at it. The melody was soothing and mysterious and he looks like the opening act to a jazz night club. The melodious notes drifted through the air like pollen particles in the wind.

"Music is the rock that skips across your murky waters," he says with a very deep but handsome voice, "it always sinks deep within your soul."

The musical strangers' messy black hair and green eyes were so entrancing that they almost sucked you in like his music. What am I doing being an obnoxious fangirl, keep it together. Must interview.

"I love your music, I'm Arihime Koyuji, Ultimate Journalist."

"Greetings fellow songbird, **I'm Nori Sho, Ultimate Jazz Musician,** I hope we can along as two wandering souls in this eternal maze called life."

 **NORI SHO - ULTIMATE JAZZ MUSICIAN**

Such a cheesy heartthrob. I mean he's suave, smooth and a musician. Definitely a lady killer if I've ever seen one, I mean his talent made him seem normal but I can tell he's hiding more that he lets on.

"Sad isn't it," he says putting his harmonica away and pocketing his hands, "Stuck in a school with no escape, suits a person like me, like a mouse in a small cage with no exits."

A pessimist as well, I think I found my genderbent self, except he knows how to dress better than me. I mean aside from the goody goodies and insane ones I've met so far, this one seems to be the only mentally stable and relatable one out of them. It's almost alluring in a comedic sense.

I blush and he makes a small smile as his eyes are giving me a half closed look. I'll give him points he's one of the few guys, like Simon, to make me intrigued in his character more than the others.

"Well life deals us our cards, and it's either win big or gamble your chances away and sink to the bottom."

His deep words resonate with me on a certain level as if he could grasp the situation without spazzing out.

"See you on the flipside, songbird," he says as he walks away and enters the male restroom.

Oh cute another nickname, how vomit inducing. I better get my act together and not get riled up by a nosy scientist, an ice queen, a trigger happy furry, a stoic robot and a cool cat like him.

I hope the next batch isn't as stressful as this portion...wish me luck...

 **Hello everyone, I hope you all are having a great weekend. I know I said it takes me a while to make a chapter but I was so excited that I really wanted to get this out ASAP. So I hope you enjoyed it for what it's worth.**

 **So shoutouts to Colton989, Notadeadguy, Hong Cong, wiseowl99 and ImmortalAssassinz. I hope I did your characters justice in this chapter, as most of them are almost pretty synonymous in their archetypes.**

 **Also if this chapter didn't go that deep when describing the characters, let me know I might change it.**

 **I might deviate from their characters a bit, but that's to fit the story so yeah, if you have any questions or if I fumbled on your character and forgot something, let me know in the PM's and reviews.**

 **So if you liked this chapter tell me what you loved about the five new characters? Which one is your favorite so far? Which one do you despise so far?**

 **Also is it just me or does Arihime have a few potential love interests in the story? If you spied one, let me know who you'd want to ship her with and what would be the shipping name.**

 **Also I'm fixing to make a potential love triangle or something of that nature for Arihime, what do you guys think? Will it make it more despair inducing or obnoxious, let me know if you adore the idea or if not and why?**

 **I hope you all loved this and I think next time I might add some levity to this very vicious and angst filled chapter, and maybe a few more fourth wall jokes (hint hint to someone I know).**

 **Anyways I hope you all are doing well, I'm feeling better and might make these a little more frequently who knows. Have a wonderful day or night out there and keep on reading my fellow nerds, geeks and otaku alike.**

 **Bye bye**


	5. Character Intro Part 3

How is this still going on?! I mean come on author pick up the pace, the readers are getting bored, do you want people to leave so quickly!?. I'll be quiet now, don't kill me in the first case like they did to her.

Anyway back to the insane roulette of cartoon-ish characters with personalities so exaggerated, I'm surprised I'm not in anime myself, lol that would be cool though.

I walked around to find some more rooms and find the music/AV room which seemed ideal to meet more fellow teens, I mean we literally can't go one second without a piece of technology nowadays in our hands, so I guess this room is our surrogate for our insatiable hunger for those dank memes and hit songs. Speaking of hit songs, I enter the room and hear a loud pounding noise almost burst my ear drums.

The noise penetrated my ears like a crashing waterfall hitting the eroded rocks and even covering them would not help numb the pain. Although it was abysmally loud, I have to say I'm a fan of this music genre and all others except country, rap and reggae. I mean country is mostly about cowboys and talking about romance which is so overrated, rap is a bunch of incoherent mumbles coming from people who could rap about what they had for breakfast and make millions and reggae is just not my favorite.

My music preferences aside, I look to where the noise is originating from and there was a girl standing by an electronic DJ turntable, playing around with the sound quality button and wearing a pair of black and white headphones. She looks to be invested in what she's doing so I chose to let her work in peace, plus I'm a lazy bitch so I couldn't care less.

"OH HELLO THERE!" I turn around and hear her scream at me over the cantankerous amounts of music notes being butchered.

Up close she looks not that special, she's very slim with a small chest (yay just what I needed, someone who overcompensates for their lack of, character trait), she has chestnut brown hair styled in Chinese double buns and she had pretty lustrous dark brown eyes.

"WHAT!?" I say loudly to her, I'm so going to sue her for personal harm to my well being later.

"Oh sorry."

She goes to the turntable and turns off the sound so we can relive the joy of silence. My ears recovered from the techno babble noises coming from a machine so complicated I'm surprised she knew what it was.

She wore black short shorts, a long sleeved white shirt with a ying yang design on her chest and she wore white sneakers with glowing blue lights on the soles. Oh great a raver and a partier, just what my anti social mind needs, a party animal screaming high notes at me.

"I'm so sorry for the loud noise," she says in a very lively manner, "I was just making a mixtape for my newest album."

For some reason this girl seems oddly familiar...holy crap, why didn't I see it before, she's **Mei-Ling Jiang! The Ultimate Disc Jockey (DJ)!**

 **MEI-LING JIANG - ULTIMATE DJ**

"From your befuddled face, you must already know who I am," she says putting her hands to her side and smiling proudly.

"I'm sorry, I love your dub-step and pop songs! I'm a huge fan of your music, in fact I have an Ipod just filled with some of your songs," I say like a giddy fangirl gushing out to the newest boy band album.

Finally an Ultimate that actually seems like a normal person and not an insane mental institution patient. She carried a black backpack on her back, probably filled with her upcoming tracks and other necessities. I wonder if she was exploring the outside for inspiration, as I imagine it must be hard cooped up in a DJ booth all day.

"I appreciate your kind words, any fan of music is considered a best friend of mine."

OMG I'm crying happy tears on the inside, I'm so out of character right now. I mean I'm sorry for no snarky attitude but I legitimately love her music and to have her consider me a best friend just made my day. I nervously pull out my Ipod and ask her to sign it.

"Um, can you...sign my Ipod so I can cherish your music even more!?" I say hyping myself up.

"Of course."

I pull a black marker from my bag and hand it to her as she happily signs it. I have no words or anything ill to say to her and author make sure she gets a lot of screen time.

"To..." she says pausing for my name.

"Oh sorry, Arihime Koyuji but please call me Ari!" I say with my hands shaking.

"To my loyal and loving fan Ari, kisses from Mei." She says initialing it with her nickname.

"Here you are, have a wonderful day my beloved fan!"

I got it back from her and I'm quivering from the excitement, I can finally kick getting an autograph from a musician off my bucket list and am glad to have met a potential celebrity. Oh great, I'm probably going to jinx that statement, I pretend to spit at my statement and exit the AV room before I rub any bad juju on her and soil her musical abilities.

I can't wait to talk more with her about future titles, I might even convince her to let me help her write them. I was in LaLa land right now.

I was so excited from the encounter that I bumped into another person and we both fell to the floor.

"Oww...my head," I say as I rub it from my exuberant high.

"Hey, buddy who do you thin-.." I trail off after seeing who I knocked down and stopped cold in my tracks.

He was close to 6 feet tall, he has lightly tanned skin which highlighted his muscles kind of like Simon except this guy was less swole and looked to be an average athletic build, he has short black hair, he has light blue eyes but his right eye was covered up by an eye patch. I notice a few prominent scars such as a one that stretches from his neck to his stomach and he also has a scar in the shape of the letter C.

But the most notable thing about him was that fact that he was missing a left hand and in it's place was a bandaged stump. This guy just screams pirate or some type of shounen character with a dark past that makes him an edgelord. I mean he looks like someone you'd want in a fight and someone who could break your jaw without touching you.

He stood up as I looked around flustered for my Ipod that fell when we crossed paths.

"Oh no the bad mojo is kicking in..." I start to wheeze slightly.

"Are you okay? Do you need help," said a deep male voice.

I look up to see the ragamuffin looking guy adorned in a black jacket with no shirt underneath revealing his six pack, his jacket seemed to be disintegrating as it was falling apart at the seams with patches of cloth from rainbow colors to floral girly patters, so much for a hardass. He wore ripped up pants, white running shoes that looked almost as if they were pushed through a trash compacter and he carried a backpack on his back.

I'm sorry but how did this hobo get into this academy?! I mean he must have some amazing talent to have gotten in here or he threatened to bomb the school if he didn't get in. If it wasn't for the gaudy sewn in patterns, I would've thought he looked like an action hero who has some horrible reason why they ended up like that, but it's also fun to speculate and not jump to half rushed conclusions.

"Oh yes...I can't seem to find my Ipod can you help me big guy," I say almost coyly.

He cuffed his hand around his muscular stumpy arm and gave me a mighty heroic pose as if he was trying to be a superhero from some comic book.

"Yes gladly, Ms..."

"Oh where are my manners?" I exclaim with confusion, "I'm Arihime Koyuji, but call me Ari."

"We will find your missing item, Ari!" he says with high confidence, "I promise you that."

Okay calm down Pirate Boy Wonder, I'm looking for my Ipod not the button to save the world from mass genocide or something.

"Oh I'm **Izuhara Tomozaku! Ultimate Underground Fighter!** At your service!" he says jumping and perusing the floor to search for my item.

 **IZUHARA TOMOZUKA - ULTIMATE UNDERGROUND FIGHTER**

OK! Back the train up!? Did he say Underground Fighter?! Isn't that illegal! I mean seriously, is this school that desperate for new students, that it resorts to enrolling the criminals as well!? Seriously is this school on drugs!?

But then again, I heard rumors of a Yakuza heir being enlisted here, so I guess an UGF isn't out of the realms of sanity either.

He shuffles around on the floor and finds my Ipod underneath a water fountain. He hands it to me as I take it from him as he touches my hand. His rough hands felt almost like solid rock as if he was punching boulders in his free time or something.

"I apologize for misplacing your possession Arihime, how about I make it up to you with a meal later," he says with a puppy dog eye and embarrassed smile.

Hmm...should I? I mean free food, but what if he decides to poison it with some secret arsenic or something of that nature? But my conscience says take a rain-check and decline.

"Maybe next time, sorry."

"But I insist, my family says I'm amazing with knives."

Could he have worded that sentence anymore suspiciously and dangerously sensitive!?

"No I'm good, thank you."

"But you must."

I realize he's probably the type to pester you if you didn't join him, so I nod reluctantly as he fist pumps in the air happily and gives me thumbs up.

"You won't regret it, see you later!"

He says running as fast as a lighting bolt to the Cafeteria's Kitchen I presume.

Oh great an action hero pirate chef, what's next a rubber clown in a suit... don't tell me... oh god!

My guess was almost too perfect to be true, as I entered the library to find a book to calm down with from all the wacky people I've met. I walked into the library seeing endless rows of books that didn't seem to have an end. Even if this academy acquired the most elite and the supposed illegal Ultimates I will say this, the vast sea of literary genius awaiting me is breathtaking.

At least that's what I thought until some white noise interrupted my down time.

"HEY HEY HEY!" screams a female voice violating the calmness of the once peaceful book sanctuary of my dreams.

"What do you call an insect who is smart and can read?" she says in a very over hyped voice like those wrestling announcers you hear on TV.

"A dead cockroach?" I say with impending sarcasm.

"No silly," she says in a humorously condescending way, "A bookworm."

Ba dump bah is what she mouthed when she finished her cringey joke. I look at where she was and see her behind me, scaring the living daylight out of me. Seriously has no one ever heard of tapping people on the shoulder instead of yelling nonsense at them.

I was alarmed but baffled by this weird humanoid's choice of dress, she wore a blue skin tight body suit that covered up her entire body and ended at her face and she wore black combat boots like some flamboyant soldier, black finger-less gloves and a spiky black collar around her neck.

Her skin was pale white, she was androgynous with a lean figure as I almost questioned if she was a pure female, she has a slight muscular build but not as big or bulky but more feminine like and her black long hair was fashioned into a ponytail. And I thought Izuhara was a freak show, this girl took the prize for freakiest human in existence.

"Pop Quiz!" she screams again into my ear, "Who is the Greek Goddess of Wisdom?"

Did I end up on one of those Japanese quiz shows? It could explain the bat-crazy scenarios I've been through and the maddening people I've encountered so far. Plus this girl looked like she was about to pull out a gadget from her skimpy clothing if you can call it that.

"Athena?" I say with an annoyed expression on my face.

"BINGO WAS HIS NAME-O!" she claps and gives a happy face.

"PLEASED TO MEET YOU, **ATHENA** HERE, **ULTIMATE COMEDIAN!"**

 **ATHENA - ULTIMATE COMEDIAN**

Jesus Christ this girl is insanely loud, someone kill it with fire. I mean I've come across girls like this who are so chipper, ecstatic and jubilant that you want to purge from this world and let their bodies rot in their self deluded naivete, but this one is going to be my classmate, let's just hope she doesn't stay too long.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Arihime Koyuji," I say feigning friendliness.

"Ari Ari," she says with a cute face, but with the muscles it was hard to tell if she was a trap or just a really butch girl.

"IT'S SO GREAT TO MEET ANOTHER BESTIE!" she screams again.

My face was constricted with fake smiles and thinning patience, but my insides and mind were having an inner turmoil and a major warfare. This girl, she's like the happy person you read about in novels who befriends the antisocial, pasty, white female lead just because she's new to town and because of lazy writing and stupid Main Character Syndrome. I, aside from our author, am tired of reading about this type of person, who in reality won't contribute much to the plot aside from giving us outdated jokes, half-assed references and stale one liners.

Kill me now...make it fast please universe...

"Hey what do you call a wizard with facial hair?"

Again with the ridiculous jokes, where is the nearest flamethrower.

"I don't know what?"

"Hairy Potter," she laughs badumping again.

Stab me...and feed me...my heart please...save...me...

She switches gears and gives me a serious face and points a finger at her.

"But first, I'm non-binary," she says with an almost informative but still joking tone, "My pronouns are Xey and Xem, and I sexually identify as an attack helicopter as well, you can also call me apache."

Oh joy, a Tumblrite and possible SJW, just what this clusterf**k of a school needed, an asinine political agenda. I immediately head to the exit ignoring xem as apache pulls onto my leg as I try to leave with my sanity intact. Damn this girl can lift, what is she made of boulders and stone?!

"Why are you leaving, you haven't heard my best one liners yet," xey says with a whimpering face and tone.

"I know, buh bye now," I say with proud determination. I'd rather get cancer with a side of AIDS instead of listening to a silly try hard tell stale jokes.

That's the last thing this convoluted story needed, pointless comedic relief and a non existent gender, yeah suck it feminazis get triggered what you going to do about it.

Personally if you want to identify as a toaster strudel, piano or dragon, go right ahead make yourself look like an ass in public. But don't force me to use some stupid BS pronoun that any dimwit could make up on the fly. (PS if this story gets shut down, I blame SJWS.)

Political nonsense aside, Athena clinged to me as I exited the room as Nori saw me struggling with this sad pile of rubbery rejection.

"Well it seems as if the cat doesn't want this mouse for dinner," he says with a slight chuckle.

"Um Nori can you help me please," I say begging him nicely.

He nods as he takes off his jacket, rolls up his sleeves and pries the grabby CG Model reject from my clammy limbs.

I saw him escort Xem away as Xey tried to pull the same shtick with him by telling really bad jokes to annoy him but Nori bore with it and waved to me, winking with a handsome smile. Okay another boy to add to my good list so far.

"What do you call a cow with no legs?"

"I don't know what?" Nori questioned the creature.

"Ground beef!"

Run Run Run!

I finally escape that comedy skit and leave to find more people to interrogate as I proceeded to the gym.

The room was well stocked with treadmills, weight stands, ellipses, bikes, Y straps and rowers. I personally hate exercising but with a place that's well equipped as this, I'd gladly get sore to use the machines in here. I enter the room and see two people in the room, a guy and a girl.

The guy had spiky blonde hair gelled up, violet eyes, a chiseled body as if he was into modelling, tanned skin almost spray tan like, he was about average height and weight for a guy and he looked like those male models from those men's magazines I read for research. He wore a grey athletic shirt, black baggy cargo pants, dark purple shoes and a gold chain around his left arm.

I put my money on the fact he's a narcissistic pretty boy douchebag who loves himself to the point of obsession.

The girl looked uncomfortable as he was posing in a really weird stance with his arms up in the air as if he wanted praise like a worshiped god waiting for his next sacrifice. She had very broad shoulders, average weight and was relatively tall with brown medium length deep parted wavy hair, hazel green eyes and a pale complexion.

She looked like me most of the time with a face of regret and discomfort as if she was forced into a conversation with endless words. Her face was showing annoyance but I could tell she wanted to lash out at him as soon as another word escaped his mouth.

I decide to break the ice with them and greet myself to help this girl feel not uncomfortable and to get this creep off her case.

"Pleasure to meet both of you, sorry for the intrusion," I say keeping up the polite act.

"Hell-" the girl says before getting interrupted by the pompous looking guy.

"Hello fellow classmate, you are in the presence of the magnificent, **Camille De La Rosa, Ultimate Fitness Model** bask in my radiance!" he says posing with his hand pointing up diagonally and his feet making a firm stance.

 **CAMILLE DE LA ROSA - ULTIMATE FITNESS MODEL**

Firstly, I was right I want my money now. Secondly, jeez full of yourself much get out of my face you baby faced Ken doll. I mean hell you're name is Camille, I can tell your mother thought you were a girl when you exited her womb. I mean he has the physique of a toned athlete but the beauty of any bishounen guy you'd see in those boring shoujo mangas. I mean seriously, why is every guy in here attractive?! I need to find a fat guy or else I'm going to go insane from this beauty contest.

I disregarded the guy as I approached the girl. Camille had a dumbfounded, shocked look on his face as his greeting had fallen on deaf ears. He was trying to wave at me as he continued to flex his toned body at me as I ignored his pleas.

"I'm so sorry for not replying to you sooner," I say trying to be nice.

"Oh it's not you," she exclaims, "I just wish that jackass would leave me alone and make like a tree and f**k off."

Are we sisters? She has a sharp tongue and despises annoying people. I mean we feel like best friends from another lifetime.

"Nice to meet you, I'm **Kazuko Okumura, Ultimate Kayaker,** I hope we can be friends."

 **KAZUKO OKUMURA - ULTIMATE KAYAKER**

Kazuko seemed like an alright girl, she seemed athletic from her build, she wore a light blue track suit unzipped bearing a paddle logo on her left breast pocket with her name written on the back, she wore a graphic T shirt bearing a superhero no one is familiar with even me and I love comics, a gold chain around her neck, dark blue jeans with the logo printed on her side and she wore blue and white sneakers.

"Hello, ladies, are you there?" Camille said trying to acquire our attention.

We continue to ignore him as we continue to talk.

"I'm Arihime Koyuji, Ultimate Journalist, ditto."

"Cool name does it mean anything?"

"What are you doing ladies?"

"Oh it means nothing aside from the Hime part."

"Sweet, it's nice to have a unique name..."

"HELLO!"

Kazuko having become tired with this guy BS, stands up firm and gives him a cruel look as if she wants to slice him into millions of pieces.

"Listen f**ktard! I'm trying to have a nice conversation with another person!" she yells at his face as he quivers and back down, "So learn some goddamn manners and go check yourself before you wreck yourself pussy!"

Wow this girl has no filter. I mean she's like a role model to me, she has that I don't have time for your nonsense look to her. I notice her legs wobble a bit as she continued to chew out this entitled pretty boy. Despite my lack of empathy for pushy boys, I will say this the girls in here know how to set them straight.

I think this school has earned some brownie points from me, not as though it deserves them.

I leave the room as Camille was on the verge of tears having his precious ego shattered to a million pieces by a girl with more spunk and moxy than the average badass.

I open the door and exit the room to look for more people to interrogate, realizing I had only a few more to find as the day comes to a close.

But unbeknowest to me, I was about to meet the biggest challenge of my life. Meeting a real life troll and them...falling for me?! Not only that but are they...following me as well?!

Who is this person? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON HOPE'S LIE!

 **Hello everyone and sorry for the not as frequent posts lately, I have some tests coming up soon and I really wanted to get this part out to you guys as soon as possible. So that way you guys have something to read while I make time to study.**

 **Anyway, to anyone who uses Tumblr, I have no ill will towards you or anyone like you. It's just that with the current cliche of Tumblr being a feminazi/SJW breeding ground just made for an interesting joke. So I hope I didn't trigger anyone with Arihime's harsh comments towards Athena or anyone who identifies as non binary.**

 **If you want to be any gender from that site's ever growing list go right ahead. I love you all equally. So if a certain person's character is misrepresented I'm sorry buddy but remember it's her character arc to hate mostly all Ultimates.**

 **So shout outs to ashDanLand, SacrierDS, Cepheid Variable Star, ninjedi and my new friend SlyKingFrost for sending me their wonderful OC's, as I mentioned I'm having fun making these chapters especially with the diverse characters you guys bring to the table.**

 **I hope you guys like how I portrayed your characters as I'm eager to get this story started. Not to mention I think you guys are going to like some of the ones coming up next time.**

 **So what do you guys think of the new characters? Did you like them? Did you find them underwhelming tell me and I'll fix them a bit.**

 **Let me know in the comments who you like so far at this point and give me a few reasons as to why you like them. I know I'm asking too much but hey it's worth a shot.**

 **So yeah, I hope you all loved this chapter and if you didn't I understand. If you have questions or queries hit me up in the Pm's and Reviews. If I missed anything let me know. If this part isn't as snarky, I'll edit it later**

 **So bye bye and have a wonderful weekend my wonderful readers and authors. Thank you all for the love and support and welcoming me to this fandom.**


	6. Character Intro Part 4

**Disclaimer : If this part isn't as snarky or feels rushed, I'm sorry but I have some work to do this week and have to focus more on that stuff instead of this. But that doesn't mean I won't try and make a good chapter so enjoy.** **Anyway onto the last OC intro, I hope you all like it.**

Are you serious!? Only five more characters left!? HALLELUJAH! Praise God, it's finally here. I mean not that I want to meet more people but if this is the last part, then I'm happier than a kid on Christmas.

Wait are you telling me this is still the prologue...FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...

Leaving my mid teen life crisis aside for a moment, I exit the gym after talking to Cam and Kazuko and giggle after watching her tear him a new one. I mean I'm not a misandrist or anything like that, I just love seeing stupid people and douchebags get what's coming to them that's all, is that too much to ask for?

I try and find these last five students and come across a person who was sitting on a bench mumbling to himself as if he were trying to chant a curse or something. He was short and skinny like a tree branch, his messy blonde hair reached his shoulders, his dark brown eyes were like mini chocolates, he has some cute freckles on his face and some scars on his hands.

I vaguely recognize this boy, he was in my old middle school as my junior. I forgot his name though, might as well re-introduce myself.

"Hello there," I say waving to him.

"What is it?" he says in a very scared and dejected way.

Upon closer inspection he wore a blue zipper hoodie with a few grey stripes and swirls, he wore a white scoop neck T shirt from the part sticking out of his jacket, with a chain and silver pendant around his neck, he wore dull grey trousers and dark brown shoes.

"Hey do I know you from somewhere?" I ask.

"U-um...w-was i-it m-m-middle school?" he says in a stuttering tone.

"Oh I remember you, **Natsume Hayashi** from Class 1-C, aren't you that boy playing by himself carving wooden toys!" I say with a sudden realization, "Nice to see you again."

"O-oh y-yes, a-and you a-are?" he says.

 **NATSUME HAYASHI - ULTIMATE CARPENTER**

"It's me Ari, your senpai."

"Um...oh Arihime...nice t-to s-see you a-again..." he says with a nervous tone.

This poor boy has not had an easy life. He was always by himself and never played with the other kids. Sad to say he was often a bully victim and was beat up for his reclusive nature. I ended up befriending him a bit and met his family, but we lost contact after I left middle school. Wow what a small world, it's almost as though the writer got lazy or something who knows.

"How's your family?" I ask as I sat near him.

"Oh my m-mother, she's strict and s-still loud as usual," he says as he laughs anxiously, "Rin is h-happy and he's been a real g-great help to me in integrating back to s-s-s-social life."

Aww poor thing, so traumatized that he needs his little brother's help with coping with society. Trust me I know that all too well and I'm an only child. I mean Natsume is a bit of a old school friend of mine but he's still an Ultimate so I'll probably go a little tougher on him but not too much. Next thing you know he's going to commit suicide or something, lol what are the odds that would happen, shut up author I wasn't talking to you about a potential case idea.

"So how's your wood carving coming along?" I ask intrigued, "Have you gotten any better since I last saw you?"

"Oh it's nothing special, I just created a life size model of the San Francisco Bridge and it officially became the second version," he says as his face lights up like a Christmas tree but with a monotone voice, "I also carved some tiki torches for a sacrificial cult, nothing new."

Well...he's gotten around, and a cult seriously?! I mean I know he's sheltered, but was he so gullible enough that he made and sold wooden sculptures to an evil cult. But then again it's not his fault he was born like that, he's too precious for this world.

"Well it was nice catching up with you Natsu." I say giving him a wave and a hug. (Cue FairyTail reference).

"B-bye Ari."

I left before he could finish that statement and try to find more people to investigate. I peruse the halls more and more feeling as if I was stuck in some hellish maze that never had an end. The red lights emphasized the atmosphere of a mini hell and the walls clashed heavily with the colors as if this was some psycho pop hellish nightmare hybrid.

I go to the Nurse's Office and open the door to blinding white lights, grey carpeted floors, cabinets pure white most likely filled with medicine and supplies, the walls had really graphic but cartoon-ish posters of the human body and skeleton plastered everywhere and there were three empty beds for people who were ill or injured.

I never really hated hospitals or liked them, I just prefer to stay away from the sharp instruments, mad doctors and needles just to clarify for you lovely viewers out there. I shield my eyes and clear them up to discover a girl with white skin,a petite doll like slim figure, she had pretty long caramel hair in a side braid and her eyes were like a translucent rainbow as they alternated among brown, green purple and gold. She was like an angel with this pure white imagery being shoved down my throat and I wanted to extinguish it.

I'm surprised she's not the hypnotist because her eyes were so alluring that they almost sucked you in like a multi colored vortex. She was looking intensely at the medicine stocked inside the glass revealing cupboards and was making tiny notes on a notepad near the cabinets.

"Vitamins, Protein Supplements, poisons, laxatives, corrosive chemicals and bathroom cleaner," she remarks with a keen eye.

"Excuse me.." I say trying to get her attention as she jumps up frightened clutching her chest.

She wore a white long sleeved tunic dress with a gold neck trimming, light blue jeans and a pair of bright floral high tops and she carried a brown bag probably filled with medicine. I liked her choice in clothing, not to gaudy and not to minimalist, it was trendy and cute. Oh god kill me, I sound like a fashion critic.

"Don't do that to me," she says huffing out anxiety, "I have a weak heart."

So far she hasn't given me a reason to hate on her outfit or attitude, what's going on writer you going soft on us. No there's more to come and I should save my snarkiness for later, okay.

Anyway she fixed herself and introduced herself.

"I'm **Calypso Nikos** , very nice to meet you, **Ultimate Pharmacist** " she says bowing her head.

 **CALYPSO NIKOS - ULTIMATE PHARMACIST**

Huh a pharmacist, how odd. I mean I see no problem with her choice of talent but her outfit really didn't make her seem like a medical student; let alone someone who prescribes you over the counter tablets and vitamins. She had the look of a trendsetting high school girl and the mind of a genius.

"You must be Arihime Koyuji, Ultimate Journalist, I presume," she says with a smart tone in her voice.

"Yes and what of it?"

"I've heard Nori, Simon and Karuta babble about how nice you are and how open you are," she says crossing her arms.

Oh those three. I mean I'm popular already who would've guessed it. How precious, these people think I'm nice, how perfectly cute and naive they are. If only they knew about what I'm really like then they'll be singing a different tune, not to make a pun off of Nori. I guess I should continue to keep up the act for as long as I can.

"Oh those kids, they're way to trusting," I say with a blunt but laughing tone.

"I know what you mean, Arihime," she says playing with her hair.

"Well it was nice meeting you, I have to record all the medicine in here incase someone needs it and we need to be organized in emergencies."

Wow she wastes no time with getting ready. So much for the pretty girl persona she has both brains and beauty, what a fierce combo, better not get on her bad side.

I leave her to her documentation as I bump into yet another person. Seriously does no one use their eyes around here? I mean where's the Ultimate Optometrist when you need them. Is this really a good way of introducing new characters writer!?

Speaking of new, I fell again and my bag flew off of me and landed somewhere else again. Note to self put tape around bag strap to secure it in place.

I pick myself up again and see a taller guy offer me a hand as he approached me. He was about as tall about 6 feet tall, average weight, a very lean figure with a muscular lower half, his hair was short, shaggy and black in a bob cut, his eyes were almond shaped with an amber tint in his iris, he has long legs and arms with very skinny fingers.

"I'm sorry," he says with a blunt tone, "I was delivering a message to Calypso."

"Oh it's not you, it's the door's fault for not opening fast enough." I say in a sarcastic tone.

"What?" he says with a confused voice.

Does he not know that it was a joke? I mean his face looks very stoic and unexpressive as if he hadn't heard a bad joke in his life.

He wore a black, V neck, long sleeved cotton shirt with a tight grey closed hoodie with the words 'DS' printed on his back, he wore dark grey shorts like Natsu but with more pockets and he wore a pair of worn out sneakers.

"Here's your bag," he says in a soft awkward voice. I think I found Natsu an equally antisocial friend, as it was really hard to tell these two apart.

"Thanks a lot, you can go ahead now."

"Alright," he says with another monotone voice, as he enters the nurse's office, "I need to deliver this message anyway, so yeah."

"I'm **Aohito Himura, Ultimate Delivery Person** ," he says so matter of fact, "See you later I guess."

 **AOHITO HIMURA - ULTIMATE DELIVERY Person**

A delivery boy!? Now this place is really stretching what's a talent and what exactly time efficient average joes are. I mean jeez speak up buddy, I mean you're stiff AF from what I can tell, but at least try and make a conversation before brushing me off like I'm chopped liver.

I know you deliver packages or whatever from what I can perceive and I imagine it's tasking and boring AF but you must have something interesting to talk about, I mean help me out here dude.

Awkwardness aside I look and find more rooms and see another person in intense thought studying the barred up windows and doors in the hallway.

It was a girl who was attired in a grey pantsuit with a white shirt underneath, she wore heels that were black and white, she had a pair of handcuffs on her, a police baton, a gun of sorts in a holster and she wore a law enforcement badge on her pantsuit chest pocket.

What the hell is with all the grey clothing, do people all shop at the same department store or something? I mean where's a character with highlighted hair, loud colored clothes and all that good stuff. I mean seriously people there are more colors than monochromatic ones. Great I sound like a fashion critic again.

She was pretty fit, her black hair was fashioned into a professional bun, her dark brown eyes pierced your soul and she had a few scars on her arm from what I could see. She looked like me but more sophisticated in dress and actually looked like she didn't mess around when it comes to work, just what I needed a busybody.

"Hello there fellow individual," I say trying to dissuade her away from the plugged windows and doors.

"Shush not now," she says in a sophisticated yet sharp tone.

She seemed so enamored with the observation that I'm sure she would've burned a hole into the thing and let us all escape out of this really bad LSD trip of a school.

"Huh indestructible steel and titanium screws and nails," she says with her hand to her face in a thinking pose, "Very curious indeed."

"Oh I'm sorry, pleasure to make your acquaintance, I'm **Yuzuki Hashira, Ultimate Warden**."

 **YUZUKI HASHIRA - ULTIMATE WARDEN**

Huh wasn't expecting this chic looking person to be a teenager or office worker let alone a warden of all things. But then again the badge and handcuffs should've have given that away from the start, so dumb points go to me for being slightly brainless.

She gave a very stern look when she looked at me and despite being very uptight looking, she had a very expressionless face.

"I'm-"

"Arihime Koyuji," she says wasting literally no time, "So my sources were right."

What sources, I mean there are only twenty of us here, are there secret hidden cameras I was unaware of recording us? Haha (dramatic irony).

"Please forgive me for being so forward, I hate to mull about and waste precious time on something trivial like formalities."

Well that was sort of rude, but hey I appreciate her forthright nature. I mean these past two chapters have been full of characters not taking other people's shit. I can appreciate that. But remember, Ultimates can't get comfy around them or else they'll trample all over you.

She looked at me with a concerned face and raised eyebrow.

"You seem flustered, are you alright, Arihime."

Wow she can tell that much, I mean I give her props for sensing what I was feeling but I guess being a Warden you need to have those sharp senses to detect whether a suspect is telling the truth or guilty.

"I'm fine, a little tired from meeting so many "unique" people," I say trying to gnash my teeth from biting on my tongue as I sugarcoated the word unique. I mean so far these people are either jubilant or happy go lucky, stoic and expressionless zombies, bitches or assholes or are nosy know it alls with no social skills.

Granted me being a journalist requires me to be social about certain topics but seriously? Oh well people are raised differently so I really shouldn't apply my life to theirs.

"I understand completely, trust me, I've interrogated so many vulgar and belligerent people that I've lost count."

Well no shit you're in law enforcement, I should assume not every criminal is going to be submissive and yield to the predicament that they so foolishly got themselves, probably because of peer pressure, some girl or a for a crappy internet video and subscribers.

"Well I'll leave you to it then, bye Yuzuki."

"Bye Ms. Koyuji," she says as she fixates her attention to the windows and doors again wiping them for fingerprints.

Well that leaves just one more person, who do I have left to meet. I continue to search the halls and hear a voice come from behind me.

"Looking for someone, princess," says a male voice with a deep but almost slimy tone in his voice.

I turn around and see a guy leaning against the wall with his arms folded, his eyes closed and a smirk on his face.

He had slightly curly red short hair, he was about 6 ft. tall, a little muscular but not as athletic as Camille, he wore a red unbuttoned hoodie with a TW on the right sleeve, black finger less glove on his left hand, a red tank top, black jeans, white sneakers, he had a pair of glasses hanging on his tank top like some cool guy, he carried a penknife on his belt, he carried a small pencil case like me and a I spotted a tiny mirror inside as well.

From the look of him, he was very hard to read as his face had the face of a handsome creep, but he looked as if he was hiding more than he letting on. He got up from leaning and stood up straight giving me a face that was too hard to read like a mix between focused and analytical.

"So you're, Arihime Koyuji, the Ultimate Journalist?" he says folding his arms, "Why I've never heard of you? Or maybe..."

Wait what!? Was my cover blown already, why did he trail off so suddenly like that? Is this it, am I going to be exposed before the this long ass prologue has even concluded?!

"Ehh maybe it's just me not getting out much or something," he says rubbing the back of his head.

"Anyway, nice to meet you I'm **William Tricher,** I'm the Ultimate..."

He trailed off again, he's definitely up to something, oh great another mysterious character with a weird past that the main character such as myself will eventually have to unearth, great (she lied).

"That's odd, I can't seem to remember what my talent is..." he says shrugging it off like it's nothing, "Oh well it's not important at the moment."

 **WILLIAM TRICHER - ULTIMATE ?**

Is this guy brain-dead? How can you get accepted to this school and not remember what you got enrolled in here for, my BS meter is going off the charts now. I mean he looks like the mysterious guy that the heroine falls for in a novel but he has mysterious aura about him. I couldn't pinpoint what it was though, maybe my instincts are getting dull from meeting so many cheerleaders and pests that it turned off or something. Hahahaha I wish.

"What no snappy comeback," he says with a condescending tone in his voice.

"I have no idea of what you are talking about," I say feigning ignorance.

"Don't try that cutesy, innocent crap with me, princess," he says with a serious tone in his voice.

Wow his emotions are hard to read, I mean he jumps from sly creep to elusive genius like that and he's reading me like an open book.

"You're probably thinking on why you can't read my thoughts and that nonsense," he says with another smug tone, "I'm right aren't I."

What!? How did he do that? This asshole is starting to irk me a bit.

"I'm sorry if I'm pissing you off, your highness."

"Stop doing that, you weirdo," I say flabbergasted and annoyed.

"You're blushing," he says in a soft tone with a sly smile, "Did I get to you?"

ARGH! This guy is too much!

"Be careful young lady. You're bitter tongue is a remarkable weapon...but it can be disabled by me in mere seconds."

What a f**king troll, I mean wtf is going on, he's infuriating me to the next level but I still need to squeeze some more from him. But he's too good, what is this feeling that's welling up, is it fascination?! No no no he's an Ultimate, he's just toying with you get a grip girl.

"I'm sorry for that momentary panic attack," I say pretending to be coy, "Your rapid fire statements caught me off guard."

"No need to play dumb around me, I know almost everything there is to know about everyone here," he says in a deadpan manner.

"Even him..."

He walks off with his hands in his pocket and leaves me dumbfounded and confused with furious but inquisitive rage. I really don't want to be around him but I have to know more, so I might as well catch up to him while I still can. I begin to run after him but stop dead in my tracks.

What am I doing? Why am I so allured to this person? I mean he was an Ultimate like everyone else, but I feel as if he knows something I don't and that won't just do. How am I going to humiliate him if he's five steps ahead of me. That won't do.

I mean really this story won't be fun if I didn't find the dirt on everyone here, am I right?

As I stopped to ponder on my life choices, a voice rang over the PA system as high pitched and sharp as far as it could go on a decibel meter. It was like a mix of diabetes and menacing, it's that bad.

"Attention all hormonal ingrates!" the voice says as I wished I could've scratch off my ears before listening to this horrendously loud screeching.

"Report to the Cafeteria for another meeting!"

"It seems as if more people have arrived and I need to reiterate the welcoming ceremony for those lazy sacks of human garbage."

Well how rude, this must be the same menacing voice I heard before I even entered the Cafeteria for the first time. I was fearful but confident because this person probably had all the answers I sought after. So I rushed back to the Cafeteria just as the voice faded off.

But who was that person on the intercom? Why did they sound like a cartoon reject from a canned TV show? Why did this part feel half rushed? Why does no one love me? What is William's problem? Who is he? How was so good at reading me?

Find out next time on Hope's Lie...upupupupupupupupuupupupupupupupu you won't be disappointed.

 **Hello everyone, I know you weren't expecting a new chapter this soon, but there's a reason for that. As much as I love you guys and how I prioritize quality over quantity, I have to say this might not be my best chapter but that's purely subjective and up to you guys so yeah.**

 **I made this ASAP because I have a project due next Friday, a field trip on Monday and all that jazz so I might be busy for this entire week who knows. But I didn't want to abandon or forget about you lovely people so I made this chapter ahead of time.**

 **So yeah I hope you liked it and like the Disclaimer said, if this part feels poorly written let me know and I'll adjust the characters to make them feel more alive.**

 **So shoutouts to AcapelTorien, The Sender and the Traveler, , RedReaper7 and the hazel-eyed bookworm for sending me their lovely characters. I hope I portrayed them as well as I thought I did, since I may have deviated slightly from what you guys wanted. So if you have any queries just let me know in the PM'S and Reviews and I'll edit them to make them better.**

 **PS. the guy who sent me Calypso sorry but your name isn't showing up so I'll mention you here.**

 **So it looks like we've come across guy that's piqued Ari's interest, William, what's his deal. If you guys can guess what his talent might be, there's a guarantee that your character might survive the entire game or be sparred who knows. Send it through PM though.**

 **Is he another potential love interest? Who knows?**

 **Lastly, I know this might seem rude and pushy but I wonder what these guys would look like in the DGR art style. I would ask you guys for fan-art but that's up to you guys but if you do send me fan-art do it through PM's kay.**

 **I'm sorry about that request but if you don't want to do it that's fine.**

 **All the characters are here, yay. So tell me officially who you're favorite character is and who is you're least favorite.**

 **Also I might ship characters so I want to hear some ship names you guys have for me so go nuts.**

 **I hope you all liked this and if you don't hear from me for a while I'll be busy so yeah. Have a nice day or night wherever you are and bye my fellow readers and authors.**

 **PS. LOCKED ROOM MURDER WON IN A LANDSLIDE, wasn't expecting that but everyone likes that so yay. Next chapter will feature everyone's fav mascot and maybe even the first motive who knows. upupupupu.**

 **See you maggots soon...**


	7. Chapter 0: The Cartoon Sideshow

I rushed straight to the Cafeteria after the weird voice on the PA announced a meeting with all of the students. I mean it was rude of him to call us all hormonal ingrates, I mean so far I seem to be the only here who's not either a brain dead cheerleader, lovesick puppy dog, stoic hermit, awkward scientist or an inconsiderate troll.

I mean William is a total ass from my first impression of him, but he's the default mystery character in this story and since he has a mysterious talent, it means he plot armor up the ass, so get used to it readers it's going to be one hell of a ride.

Shit, how was this day going to get worse than it already is?

I heard many footsteps as I arrived to the Cafeteria and see Yuzuki, Calypso, Aohito, Mei-Ling, Athena, Nori all follow suit to meet me here.

"What is it now?" Yuzuki scoffs with her ubiquitous formal and blunt tone, "I was just about to scour that mysterious locked door."

She must have been referring to that one door with no locks or keypads, that door has been a true enigma thus far to us all but then again, everything and everyone here is just as anomalous; like something out of an anime video game series, lol more fourth wall jokes.

"I still haven't documented all the poisons and medical supplies," Calypso says crossing her arms annoyed, "What's more urgent than saving lives?!"

"I came as soon as I could," Aohito said as monotone as ever.

"This voice of great despair, echoed throughout our primal ears, accosts us for not heeding it's sacred word," Nori says with another cheesy quote.

I mean seriously, now is not the time to be spouting poem memes. Great I gave the internet another idea for a trend, fml.

I look around and see Kazuko dragging a poor battered Camille like a heavy weight sinking her bit by bit.

"Sorry we took so long, looks like I hit a nerve with pretty boy over here," she says with her legs trembling and him coddled on the floor like a baby who got a spanking from his tired mother.

"My beauty...dissipated...and...crushed..." he said wallowing in misery.

Can someone just get rid of this guy already please, I mean I'm getting ahead of the story, but can we please get this character out of our hair already.

"Looks like he got served," Athena said covering xer mouth and stifling laughter.

Kill me now and gouge out my ears, stop talking you pathetic spy movie extra.

I open the door as I hear panting and breathing approaching us like a silent shadow coming to capture us and see Natsu huffing like the Big Bad Wolf with a heart problem.

"S-sorry," he apologizes with big gasps of air.

Poor kid, the bullying has debilitated his self confidence and thus his physical nature hasn't been any better on account of missing school and PE so many days. Well what can you do, he was just dealt a poor hand at the card table of life.

I begin to open the door and see the rest of my fellow classmates Reina, Eduardo, Toto, Alia, Dietrich, Simon, Karuta, Tokaku, Izuhara and that fucking dick William smirking at me and making me look even more foolish for getting here late.

"So looks like the Princess, got lost in this giant castle," he says chuckling and looking like even more of a douche bag.

"So sorry but I fell and couldn't get up," I say cringing that I made that outdated joke pour out of my mouth.

"I'm so glad you all are unharmed," Karuta says clasping her hands together and giving another sickly sweet smile.

"Great..." Alia says as she looks at the window with contempt. Seriously get a hobby girl.

I see Edu handing Reina another bag of sweets and pouring her hot tea as she sips on them with her pinky finger up in the air, as if her slurps didn't already making her even more of an aristocratic priss.

"Conclusion, you all were .0000009 milliseconds too late," Dietrich says looking at his golden pocket watch. Thanks for the notification jackass, I'm sorry I wasn't a second early compared to your militant looking self.

"Just in time Ari-chan," Tokaku says as she stretches her ample bosom and arms, "I missed you all so much." She says biting her lip and tightening her corset, as if she needed to be modest in her greeting, her entire existence hinges on the fact that she's sexy and she knows it.

But then again, if my chest was as pudgy as hers, I'd be getting so much more information out interviews that I'd get bored and tired of them too.

"I'm so happy..." Simon says as he trails off to look at his tablet, "Everyone is here." Poor Simon, big and muscular but has a hard time remembering things, I feel his pain lol.

"It appears as if the demonic beast appears before us momentarily," Toto says as he strokes his panther's fur.

"THANK YOU FURBALL, FOR YOUR WONDERFUL OPENING ACT!" says a very grating voice similar to the one on the PA system.

We all stopped and looked at the other end of the Cafeteria and as the camera zooms in for some silly dramatic reason, a stuffed animal with a half white and black body pops out of the ground like some worm emerging to sow the seeds of grief and destruction.

"HELLO CRETINS AND REJECTS!" the toy says to us, "I AM MONOKUMA, HEADMASTER OF HOPE'S PEAK ACADEMY!

WTF? Words escaped my lips as I stood bewildered and shocked that a robot teddy bear with a menacing, devilish smile on the black side and a normal teddy bear face on the other grinned at us with it's sharp white teeth. The red scar like eye on it's dark side gave off a glare that could make a grown man shudder with fright and a voice so mind numbing that I felt my brain cells decreasing every time it spoke a word.

"I hope you all are getting used to your permanent home!" he says with his Mickey Mouse like voice while standing on his fore legs.

I clear my ears out and hear the word permanent home and think to myself; wow I'm in for one big shit fest right now. Am I on drugs? Because there's no way a toy is the Headmaster of this elitist school. I was half expecting a domineering old man with hair so long it reached the floor, a giant frame as he loomed over you and a voice so deep that he scares children to the point of wetting their pants.

"It seems as if another lass has joined this ragtag bunch of imbeciles," he says as he looks at me.

"You must be the one behind all of this," I say trying to maintain my cover and be as polite as possible.

"Right you are Burgundy," he says in a condescending tone as he plastered on a pleased face holding his round stomach with content.

Burgundy? Is it because of my hair, I knew I should have cut it shorter. But that aside.

"What do you mean, permanent?!" I say flabbergasted.

"Boy jeez, for someone who wears glasses, you're not very perceptive are you."

This little Build A Bear Reject, I ought to set him straight; but if I did that, my cover is shot down faster than Athena's terrible jokes, so I continue to take his jabs at my appearance.

"To reiterate for some of the mentally challenged ones here," he continues as he giggles to himself, "You all are trapped in here and not allowed to leave for the rest of your lives, and if you try to squirm out of here, I'll kill you on the spot."

Is this a prank show? Is someone going to pop out and yell Gotcha or something like that? This bear expects me to live here with these ULTIMATES! The banes of my existence all in one place with me. I don't know whether to faint or just jump out of the window now. I guess I'll jump out of the window now.

"Well it was nice knowing you all, but I got to scram!" I say running to the glass windows with my head held high and no regrets in life.

I charged towards the window as Simon, Nori, Tokaku and Izuhara stop me as I was about to leave this godforsaken school.

"Wow, eager to start the killing game are we?" Monokuma says as he shows his claw to me with an angry face.

As the four of them get off of me, I dust my clothes as I sigh from...wait did he say KILLING GAME?!

"Looks like little Ms. Perky didn't get the memo," he says with another condescending but despondent tone.

"Firstly, there is a way to get out of this school but there's one catch."

I was ready to hear his proposal, no matter the price I was willing to pay it, if it meant escaping this asylum like school.

"You have to murder one your classmates, trick everyone in the class trial and get them to vote for the wrong suspect and you can escape while everyone dies a miserably des-bear-ing death."

Not minding the awful pun, I pause and lose all my confidence. Did he say kill someone? That's it I'm definitely leaving this place the easy way. But as I was about to jump through the window again, I see Eduardo, Simon, Toto block my paths and routes to freedom. Shit they caught on to my schemes!

"It seems as if you want to be the first victim," he says giving a curious look, "but then again it's not fun if you already know who did it from the beginning."

Monokuma jumps down from the table and dusts himself off from the gymnastic flips he did.

"Excuse my intrusion," I hear William ask, "but what happens if we are able to apprehend the culprit and solve the case?"

For a total prick, he asks some decent questions and cuts the bullshit.

"Why a very good question, my resident smartass," Monokuma says with another fierce look.

"If you and the others are able to identify the Blackened within your eclectic group of "friends", then you all can continue to live your lives in here and only the killer will be executed."

I mean aside from this asinine concept, I have to say this villain's marbles are all in check. I mean blood bath slaughtering aside, this class trial shtick sounds up my alley. If I can solve these soon to be murders and also expose this corrupt bear, then my story on this school would be set in stone and I'd have an easy life after that knowing another myth had been busted.

"So now that all that has been wrapped up, it's time for..."

"Step aside, meme lord," said another voice as Monokuma pauses to scratch his head as he heard a voice halt his sacrilegious speech.

We all turn around to hear another voice pop out of nowhere as the camera zooms in again, and a plush of what looked like a cat looking doll with the same look as Monokuma except different, jumped out of the ground too.

This doll was grey and orange with mini cat ears; one grey on the half orange side and the other orange on the grey side, it's face was the same as Monokuma's except the eye was swirled and it looked deep black almost soulless like. It also had a grey and orange striped tail flailing around as this creature posed with its' arm faced diagonally and its' other arm faced straight up.

This this thing just dab...that's it where are the poisons and pills. I need to leave this hell right now.

"Who the hell are you?!" Monokuma screams with his paws up in the air frustrated.

"Oh oh touchy, is that anyway to greet someone, my monochromatic friend," the cat figurine says in a mischievous tone.

"Allow me to introduce myself, " he says as he bows down, "I am Nekotang, you're humble guest, viceprincipal and successor to Monokuma."

Great this circus is just getting in motion, someone kill me now, I don't think even drugs can cure this bad LSD trip I'm going through right now.

"NO NO NO NO This won't do!" Monokuma says as he pops over to NekoTang's side.

"This is my turf buddy, go find your own group of invalids to torture and I don't remember getting an assistant."

"Oh, is the teddy bear afraid of a little competition now," he Nekotang says mocking the bear with that snide comment.

"Absolutely not, this is my rodeo, go and fuck off cereal mascot reject!"

The cat and bear begin to proceed with the animated slapstick as Izuhara referees for them. What is the shounen pirate doing? I mean really, I can't take this cartoon skit seriously with the wacky sound effects and toys fighting over who's on top.

"Hahahahaa!" Monokuma says as he clobbers Nekotang with a roundhouse kick.

"Nice try," Nekotang exclaims with sharp counter.

"What is happening right now?" Reina asks annoyed and confused.

"I don't know but it sounds interesting," Yuzuki says focusing her gaze at this fight.

After pointless minutes of them fighting, Nekotang conquers Monokuma as he begins to take over the speech.

"Now that that's over with," he says holding Monokuma tied up like fresh pray that had been ensnared in a trap.

"My fuzzy rival and I will be competing to see which of us will persuade the most students to axe each other off in the fastest time possible."

Are you serious with this black comedy failed routine? Are these two stuffed toy plushies really competing to see who gets us to kill each other the fastest? Now this story has taken a toll for the worse from being insidious to just plain insane.

"RIVAL!" Monokuma screams as he flails around, "This is my territory buddy, step off."

"Oh it seems as if the pest hasn't learned his lesson yet," Nekotang says as he continues to tighten the bear's restraints.

"Uncle uncle!" Monokuma says as he taps out furiously in pain.

He regains his compsure and reluctantly wagers with the resilient Nekotang robot and shakes his paw.

"Now for the first motive," Monokuma says as he throws manila envelopes all over the room as each one landed perfectly in our hands. I looked at mine and saw no name on it. Curious to open it, I looked inside and saw a note with what appears to be writing on the other side. What was on the other side was the strangest thing, not so much shocking as it was really was bizarre.

It read as follows:

"I killed my class' pet hamster and got away with it."

What the hell is this?! Who the hell wrote this garbage?!

"That is you all's first motive to kill," he says as he got interrupted by Nekotang, "Someone in the room has your darkest secret and if you so choose, snuff them out if you will," he purrs as he licks his paw.

So in my hands, was someone's dark past secret they want to keep under lock and key. This is by far the tamest secret I've seen so far. I mean I've seen some kids in my grade school days swallow down the class fish and claim the other students did it. The fools they ended up throwing up gills and fins after lunch during recess.

"I wonder who's this is?" I ask myself inquisitively.

I look around and see everyone either shuddering in fear or gasping with deep breaths.

"Now onto the fun stuff, let the games begin, have fun slicing each other open infidels." Monokuma says giggling as he disappears to god knows where and Nekotang following suit.

"Huh mine's blank," says Karuta with an odd expression.

"That poor hamster," I say contemplating animal murder.

Nori looks over to me and covers his face as he opens his mouth.

"Umm..songbird...that's mine.." he says as he covers his obvious blushed face.

Aww he's so adorable, trying to hide that from me. I mean this gangster looking pretty boy is phased by this minor thing. That was in the past and hamsters don't live that long either. So I don't see what's the problem here, yes I sound like a sadist now but who cares.

"So what secret did you get?"

"Oh this cool cat got the strangest tune poured into his eye sockets."

I look at his paper and see the weirdest thing inscribed onto the parchment:

" I have made the perfect replicas of me and the others."

What the hell is this riddle? Replica? Like a carbon copy of something? Well riddles aren't my thing so yeah let's move on from that noise. I took note of it though and pocketed the paper in my skirt.

"The hell is this nonsense!" Reina hollers looking at her paper, "Who even thinks of killing themself at a time like this."

Judging from her exasperated reaction, the paper read something along the lines of:

"I have contemplated suicide."

I don't know that's what it sounds like to me. Athena looks anxiously as Xey twitched and looked frightened in Reina's general direction.

"Wow this secret is so deep and low, I'm not sure if the person in question can be redeemed," Calypso read her note aloud.

"I blackmailed someone and hospitalized them for a week and won a competition by default."

Sounds like Izuhara's secret but then again, this guy is too honorable to even play dirty despite his rough exterior. I mean with everyone's darkest secrets being unveiled made me quiver a bit.

Who had my secret...?

Find out next time on Hope's Lie...upupupuupupupupuupuppu purrrrrr...

 **Hello everyone and happy spring break to you all. I'm officially off school for a week and have more time to work on my mini projects and this story, so yay to that notion!**

 **Also I made this episode on the fly and came up with a new element, meet Nekotang. The fuzzy cat that has Monokuma's hairs in a bind, will he foil Monokuma's goals or will he help to progress his rival's agenda. Who knows?**

 **I've been busy this entire week guys and thought since I made you all wait, I might as well give you a doozy and surprise you with this chapter as a nice gift. I hope you all like Nekotang and the first motive for the first case. To whom it may concern, some of the secrets may not make certain characters look bad at first glance so don't assume one of your OC's is bound to kill based of this revelation and these motives, that's for me to know and you guys to speculate.**

 **On a lighter note, it seems as if LOCKED ROOM MYSTERY won! So here's the deal, since you all know what the concept is, I'm going to shake things up a bit.**

 **In the next part I'm going to introduce Arihime conversing with the other OC's in their respective rooms to give you an idea of their private quarters and what they look like. But the here's catch, there are 20 rooms and only one will be used for the murder, so pay close attention when that comes out soon.**

 **This week was great so far and I came up with so many good twists for the first case but like I said previously, the execution is tricky so if you guys can give me advice that will be duly noted and much appreciated.**

 **So if you all can guess who's room is going to end up a crime scene and/or help me plan this case and give me advice, then there's a chance your OC might survive a bit longer who knows.**

 **So once again thank you all so much for the likes and reviews, I hope you enjoyed this and I had fun making the dialogue and if I made any mistakes let me know and I'll fix them up right away.**

 **So it seems as if someone has Ari's secret. Who has it? Is it a friend or foe? Who knows?**

 **I will see you lovely readers soon, happy reading and have a wonderful weekend. Bye bye.**

 **Let the dance begin (hint hint at a future part.)**


	8. Chapter 0: Room Hunting pt 1

**DISCLAIMER : Fan-service chapter; because I love you guys and this is a long chapter, be warned if you suffer from nosebleeds or massive b****s. LOL JK.**

After the heinous Monokuma and the pestering Nekotang left the room, everyone was in awe and shock at the amount of secrets being exposed to us out in the open. This amount of ignominy could lead to hasty and poorly thought of murders, but then again, I'm pretty sure these brain dead morons wouldn't even think of killing each other with the amount of buddy buddy group mentality from what I've seen them display.

I myself clenched my teeth and wondered which unlucky bastard had my secret. I mean you the audience, already know what it is. I'm not who I say I am and am using everyone for my own gluttonous cravings for information and need to defame this elitist school. Shallow I know, but I have my reasons for doing this and look here's sudden character development, huh who would've thought. How lazy and trite for this scenario.

Anyway, I see some people either quivering with fear, people angry at the pieces of shredded trees in their palms and a few of them scratching their noggins at what the heck just happened. I mean I'm not as daft as most of these people but even I myself have to admit, I don't know what the hell is going on.

Not to mention, I received zero intel on the supposed teddy bear headmaster and his self proclaimed rival. From what I've observed, it seems the two have never met before but I can tell Monokuma wasn't going to take any of his shenanigans judging from his expressions and the gruff tone he took with him.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask myself.

"Hmm...it seems we have no choice but to play by that bear and cat's rules," Yuzuki says as she fiddled with her hair bun.

I understand that, but the idea of killing a person just to get out of this school seemed too easy. Aside from the the class trial, I can tell this is going to be fun and scintillating. Plus I'm a committed journalist who will do anything to get my story, even if it means kill...

Just kidding!

You guys thought I would be dense enough to take that bear's word as gospel, lol I might be unlikable but at least I have common sense. I mean to you guys I'm unlikable but these people with me are too naive and in the clouds to put two and two together, aside from...him. But he's another topic for another chapter, let's progress the narrative shall we.

"This is revolting," Tokaku says as she looks at her secret.

"I might be attractive, but I'm not that desparate!" she screams as she flings her paper and I catch it.

I open the note and look at what was written:

"I had a polygamous relationship with twin models."

No shit this person was desperate, what a cuck. I mean if you want to date more than one person, go ahead, just don't ruin other people's lives is what I'm saying. But then again, these people are Ultimates, they can get away with that crap and not be chastised for it, another reason to shut down this school. They demolish people's love lives with zero remorse.

"This is by far the most messed up secret I've ever read in my life ever," Kazuko says as she reads her note.

"I was assaulted by a lovesick fan and killed them in retaliation."

I raised a concerned eyebrow and looked at Kazuko's surprised face. Someone was a murderer already; wow they even get away with taking innocent lives and not get caught, another reason to crush this school to dust.

The frustration rose up inside of me as I stormed out of the room flustered and mad. These retards are so irritating, they are given the world on a golden platter with a silver spoon in their mouth and they can practically get away with destroying lives. The anger welled up inside of me as I grabbed my hair and my glasses slipped off of my face from the stress and contortions my body made.

"Oh fucking hell!" I say as I lunge towards where my ocular lenses fell.

I sweep the floor for my glasses and find them as I my hand crossed someone else's, their hand felt almost smooth as if they were moisturizing them with lotion made from cloud dew or some soft marshmallow creme.

"Here you Ari," says a masculine voice.

I put on my glasses and see Simon in front of me, stood up like a giant with those enormous muscles, triceps and leg muscles. I feel as if he was made in a lab, because seriously where are the Captain America steroids he's smuggling?!

"Oh thank you Simon," I say as I fix my blouse and loosen my bag straps.

"Are you alright?" he says as he looks at his PDA.

"Pardon me, a slip of character there," I say hiding a slight nervous grin there.

"You look a bit stressed out, how about you come to my room and let me fix that for you."

"Oh that's very generous of you but maybe another ti-" I say before pausing. I start to ponder for a bit, maybe this is my chance to get info on these people. Sounds like a great idea.

"On second thought, can I get a full body massage please, big guy." I say with a 'humble' smile and rosy cheeks.

"Awesome, that's my specialty!" he exclaims flexing his huge biceps with a proud smile, "Let me help you there."

Maybe this was a bad choice...he picks me up bridal style and carries me to his room in his strong yet warm hands. I start to blush as I've never been this close to a guy before and this was my first time, and it had to be with the one who looked like a god carved from solid stone or something.

"This is a little much, don't you think?" I say embarrassed.

"Oh it's no hassle, you're a really good friend of mine, so it makes sense for me to do this." he says with another giddy smile.

We arrive to his door and from what I've seen the rooms are almost adjacent to each other with a pixel version sprite of us on the door frames. How cute.

 **SIMON'S ROOM**

His door had a Japanese symbol for relax on his door frame and he opened it while still carrying me. He turned on the light and inside was like a heavenly spa.

The room was huge with a bed in the far left corner that seemed not big enough for this behemoth, the wallpaper was tranquil blue with hints of lavender, the floor was carpeted with black and green leaves encrusted onto the creme pattern, fragrant candles of all colors lit up the room as the wafting scent latched my nose into a passionate dream, there was a massage bed that stood in the middle of the room with a cushion on the head side, a few shelves with white towels, massage oils and foot creams, a radio/MP3 player in the corner of the room on a table stand, there was a bathroom furnished with all sorts of body care products, a small room with a few yoga mats lain on the floor, an air vent above the candles and in the far right corner was a small waterfall with rocks and mini potted plants which I've researched help with sleep anxiety.

"Pinch me, cause I died and went to heaven," I say awestruck by the amount of care and love went into his room design and supply stock.

"Hahahaha, I'm so glad the room meets your requirements," Simon laughs as he sets me down to change into the proper clothes. I enter his bathroom and take off my blouse and skirt as I leave only my red bra and grey panties on. It's too bad my cups aren't as big as Tokaku's but a B cup never hurt anybody am I right.

"I'm ready," I say exiting the bathroom.

"One second," he says as he looks at his PDA for information. He puts it down as he looks at me half naked with his muscles slightly tensed and his face gazing at me blushing.

"Let's get this show on the road, big guy." I say as I saunter onto his massage bed as music from the radio begins to play.

"Oh...right!" he says as he regains consciousness from staring at my breasts for a while. I rest on my stomach as Simon cracks his knuckles together and takes off his white shirt to get his arms free. I was nervous that he was going to crack my spine and send me to a wheel chair, as he approached me and my heart beat faster and faster. Someone like that if angered could snap me like a twig and I really don't feel like using crutches to get around if you catch my drift.

He puts oil on my back as it trickles down my spine and he caresses his hands across my back like a skater on smoothly cleaned ice. Surprisingly for a forgetful guy he's good with his hands (Don't take that out of context guys)!

He starts to press his fingers onto back as my shoulders begins to pop and my fear rises slowly. Is he going to kill me by dislocating my joints, well it was nice to have this body while I still had it. Contrary to my thoughts, he continued to massage my pain and assuage my fear of dying as he turns me over and massages my anterior shoulders, my feet and legs.

Heaven can't compare to this...I begin to start napping as Simon continues soothing the stress out of my body with a content smile on his face.

I suddenly woke up after a few minutes and see myself in darkness, where was I? I walk around as I continue to peruse the foggy room and see a light shine upon a desk with a piece of paper on it. I approached the ominous desk and see a newspaper with the big emboldened letters.

"PLANE CRASH KILLS 50 PEOPLE, FEW SURVIVORS MAJOR CASUALTIES."

I pause and fall to the ground, plane crash...just like how they died...my spine felt a sudden chill and my head started to throb.

I begin to rise up as a black shadowy figure touches me as it's glowing red eyes pierce my soul and it opens its' mouth.

"It's all because of you, it's your fault..."

As the mysterious figure looms over to the front of me, I try to escape but my legs froze in place.

"Someone help me!" I scream.

The fright woke me up from my comatose hell, as I huffed and puffed from the paranoia and anxiety encircling me like a misty cloud of tears.

"ARIHIME!" Simon asks worriedly, "Are you okay, did I hurt you anywhere?!"

"No..." I begin to shiver as the oil dripped down my back, "but thank you for trying Simon, I appreciate it."

He smiles as he flexes his arms again and smiles with an elated grin, "Happy to be of service, come again, my door is always open."

Such a nice guy, looks like my first impression of him was right, let's hope he's alive until the fourth case, I just jinxed that statement, lol, now the fans are mad at me. I change back into my clothes, wipe off the excess oil and thank Simon for the relaxing time as he waves back to me and begins to clean up the oily mess left behind.

I exit his room and see Tokaku in front of me with her bosom enveloping my line of sight.

"Wah!" I say in surprised shock.

"Oh sorry about that sweet Ari," she says as she apologizes in her sultry voice.

"What do want?" I say in a sarcastic but polite tone.

"Oh I need to practice my hypnotic techniques, and thought you'd be a great tes- I mean individual for the task," she says in a humorous yet flirty tone.

Just as I get de-stressed here comes the white noise to ruin my sanctimonious down time. She grabs my hand and drags me to her room where she has a black and white swirly disk on her door frame as we enter in for more wacky shenanigans.

 **TOKAKU'S ROOM**

After plunging me into her room, she turned on the lights and to my knowledge, I was almost right about her taste in fashion as it was pretty synonymous with her room.

Her room has black and grey stripes plastered onto the wall, the floor was smooth tiled dark blue, her bed was in the middle of the room with black covers and a white blanket and red ruby pillows, there was a shelf with books by Anton Mesmer, a makeup/nailpolish stand for her to beautify her already pretty self, she had a few Cosmopolitan magazines with a few opened up on the quiz tabs, she had a shelf above her makeup stand which held her jewelry and jewel encrusted boxes and she has a stool with a desk for I guess where she practices her hypnotic prowess and some violets in a glass vase which she picked from the flower garden outside.

Very gothic lolita esque, I like it. But she's the Hypnotist which means...

Oh great, she's going to numb my mind and force me to do something inane, I'm calling it now.

"Now sit here Ari," she says as she seats me in the stool. Is she going to make me do something gross? Oh well might as well play along and kick being hypnotized off my bucket list.

She stands near to me and bends over as she pulls out a ruby hanging from a long golden chain and begins to swing it side to side. The gem was glittery and shiny as if it was freshly polished every single day or something.

"Now relax and let me do the talking," she says as I try not to focus on her breasts and on the ruby.

"You are now entering a trance," enticing me into a false sense of security as the ruby swings back and forth, "When I snap my fingers, you will fall asleep."

"Now come on, that's not-" she snaps her fingers and I fall unconscious. And lo and behold, guess what happens again...

I wake up again in the darkness and see another light pop out of nowhere, to see a small part of what looked like a plane part set on fire. It burns ablaze as I slowly approached it blinding me on the way there. It withered down into ash as the I looked inside the compartment from where the fire originated.

I look inside and see two bony corpses with their faces screaming and the loud noises piercing my ear drums. I look and see that their clothes were incinerated and all that remained was their luggage. I looked inside and saw a picture of them as a young couple and a little girl in the photo.

Who is she? I look closer as the shadowy figure returns behind me and touches my shoulder again.

"That's you..." it said to me in a scary deep voice.

I paused again and realize what the monster said to me...Mom...Dad... I start to look befuddled as the creature crept up to me and jumpscared me awake.

I woke up screaming out of my mind balls deep in fear, as I see Tokaku about to undress herself with her red corset on the floor and the room dimly lit with rose petals everywhere like we're in some low budget romantic comedy.

"Oh shucks you're awake," she says disappointed biting her lip, "Just as I picked off all the petals and scattered them on the floor to accentuate the atmosphere."

"I'm...sorry," I say scared, "I have to go..."

"Sweetie are you okay?"

I leave the room in a hurry as Tokaku looks dejected and concerned from my sudden departure. I wasn't looking forward and run into another person as we both hit each other on the head.

"Owwww..." I say as I rub my head from the intense, seeping pain. I begin to hear growling coming from someone and look up to see Toto looking angry at me with his golden cat like eyes.

"Oh look it's the panther food," he says with his cold harsh tone.

Shut the fuck up you bestiality enthusiast, is what I wanted to tell him, but I felt as if the beast could pop out of nowhere and assault me again. So I put up a nice front and not tempt his rage.

"I'm so sorry again, Toto, I want to humbly apologize for earlier again," I say as I dusted my skirt and bow down.

He looks at me with his arms folded and points to me.

"Tell Black, not me, human" he says as he walks me to his room. His door frame had scratches on the front, a cat paw print on the frame and a few dents engraved onto the door handle from what I've noticed as he opened the room. Joy someone help me before I get spaded or worse...

 **TOTO'S ROOM**

I honestly wasn't expecting this furry to have a proper room from his primitive demeanor, as I could tell he hated people and loved animals, so I guess it wasn't a stretch to see him living like one. His room already had the light on and I was surprised from what I've seen.

His room was almost forest like as the wallpaper was dark green with brown and green grass for flooring, there were lights int eh floor to be dimly lit to look like a dark forest, he had no bed but a flat surface with a few pillows and hay, he had no bathroom and the lingering smell confirmed that accompanied with a litter box labelled Black and Toto, he had a tire swing in the corner of the room hanging from a real tree planted in the far left corner of his room, a cat scratch station for the panther and a bottle stand lined with milk and meats from different animals.

Ugh a zoo freak. I'm not opposed to animals, I had a pet fish once but it ended up dying after a few days of negligence on my part so yeah, totally animal friendly.

As I enter, he offers me a bowl of milk he poured out but I refused due to him probably spiking it with something or doing unthinkable ways of excretion. Next thing you know, I'd be in a cage and never see the light of day again. He places it on a desk he had nearby and sits on his flat bed as he takes his top off revealing his abs.

"So..."

"Shush!" he said as he waited quietly for the room to be silenced.

I felt a chill crawl up my spine as I heard purring noises slowly getting closer and closer. Nightmares aside, this is by far the second scariest thing I've had to endure. I stood stiff as the panther approached from a bush that appeared out of nowhere, how did I miss that?

"Black is my friend," he says as the creature rests in his lap, "I owe everything to him."

The smell of rotten meat permeated the air as I wished I hadn't barged into him, why couldn't it be Athena instead?!

"Oh nice Black..." I say nervously.

"Would you like to pet him?" Toto asks feeding Black piece of meat.

Pet the cat and risk dying or insult Toto and not do that? Either way it was a suicide mission. I felt like I was having a Vietnam flashback episode and stiffened up.

"Oh s-sure..."

I tiptoe near to the two of them and extend my hand to the panther. It growled a bit as I reflexively pull back with heightened anxiety, you can do this get that bucket list crossed out today.

I bring it back to Black as Toto brushed his fur. The panther was warm to touch and the fur was silky smooth like touching fine dress fabric. I now see why he has this beast nestled to his side, he makes a really good blanket at night and probably in the wilderness.

"Arihime?" Toto asks.

"Yes?"

"Insult me again, and I'll let Black claw your eyes out, you filthy monkey," he says coldly, "Understand."

Wow rude, what a douchebag. After I went through the trouble of mending the wounds we left after our first encounter, the nerve of him.

I walk out of his room feeling humiliated and deprecated as I touched his pet. Thank goodness he can't read minds. As if I wasn't angry already, I bump into the freak show clown, Athena, xerself.

"How dee doodle, Ari-chan!" xe says in a high pitched voice.

I might as well go back and talk to Toto, if it means less of Athena's cringeworthy jokes, if you can them that.

"What do you call a bee who likes to chop things?" she says stifling laughter.

"I don't know what?"

"A BUZZSAW!" xe says as he slaps her knee.

I swear if someone doesn't kill me soon...I'm going to get PTSD from listening to her one liners.

"Oh come to my room, Athena wants to show you something."

I walk with xer to xer room where the door frame had stickers of emojis laughing and ha ha signs stuck here and there. Well here goes nothing.

 **ATHENA'S ROOM**

I really didn't expect much from Athena's room, I was expecting a simple room with nothing noteworthy but to my shock, i was asthetically surprised.

Xer room had a stage at the middle end of the room with a curtain at the sides to cover up the comedian's embarrassments and failed comedy, there stood a wooden stool, a bottle of water and a microphone on stage for when xey want to practice, there was a sweet stand with a multitude of sweets in the corner waiting to be devoured, a bed near the stage for when she needs to recharge, a few seats set up for an audience, what looked like a trap door in the middle of the stage used if you want to get the persistent nag off of stage and there was a desk that had a journal for I suppose her jokes and a remote like object that had many buttons with wacky colors.

"So what does Ari, think of Athena's room?" they ask waiting for my inevitable reaction.

What to say aside from saying it was decent I guess, I mean no offense to xer, I'm pretty sure xey practice a lot but it just doesn't stand out from the other rooms I've perused.

"Want some candy?" Athena says as xey go over to the candy stand.

"YES PLEASE!" I say with no hesitation. I mean free food am I right!

I look at the stand and see glass jars filled with candies from chocolate, caramels, marshmallow cremes, lollipops and even fudge. I take back everything I said about xer, if it means I can mooch off xer's candy stash.

"But first, you have to help me practice Athena's lines," Xe says holding me back from all that sugary goodness.

I begrudgingly accept xer's request and sit down in one of the chairs as Athena gets up on stage and pulls out their book of jokes. Someone kill me and let me cherish the sweet release of death please.

Athena reads xer joke book and grins a happy, carefree smile as I'm about to witness xer "genius."

"So what do you call music that mummies listen too?"

I wonder if this is some torture technique the government uses to coerce terrorists...

"Wrap music?" I say disinterestedly.

"You are absolutely right," xer says as xe crosses it off xer list.

"What's large, grey, and doesn't matter?"

"My existence?"

"No, an irrelephant!" xer says slapping their knee laughing.

I'm leaving, this endurance test is going to kill me slowly and everyone is going to laugh about my death during the class trial.

"Bye Athena, I have to go," I say leaving xer's room hastily.

"Oh okay, I gotta practice before my jokes before they get stale," they say scribbling in their book.

I exit the room as I gasp for air, jesus when is the killing game going to start, I'm getting a migraine from all the wacky characters I've encountered. Let's see who's next for me to interrogate.

I continue to peruse the doors and hear yelling coming from the room near to Athena's. I look on the door and see Dietrich's sprite near it with a picture of a frog dissection and where each organ was.

I try to open his door but it was locked from what I could tell, it seems he was doing something important. I knocked a few times before the incessant yelling ceased and I heard footsteps approach the door.

"Who is it that wishes to enter my domain?" he says in his monotone yet still cracked voice.

"Umm, Arihime Koyuji, can I talk to you for a bit Dietrich?"

"Conclusion, permission granted!" he says shutting the door and unlocking it.

"Before you enter, wear these goggles and doctor's mask before entering," he says handing me the items.

I put them on but have a bit of trouble getting the goggles around my glasses but somehow make it work, note to self get contacts.

 **DIETRICH'S ROOM**

I entered his room as he opened it for me like such a gentleman while also glaring at me for interrupting his work. His busybody self must not be used to visitors let alone nosy snoops like myself, so I guess him being on guard is a good thing.

I looked around his room and saw not a room but a giant lab. The wallpaper was bright white with grey tiled floors, his bed was in the far right corner where there was also a night stand where he kept his pocket watch, his lab coat hung up on a coat rack near the door, there were three air vents to air out the smell of him butchering animals, there was a table desk where he kept his files and records to document his findings, a chemistry lab table where he uses the chemicals to test on different lab subjects, a biology island table in the middle of the room where I saw a dead cat on display with its' organs severed and out on display, a few glass jars of what looks like I hope animal organs on a shelf and there was a huge curtain in the far back of his room for I guess storing clothes or deceased animals I guess.

"Now state your business," he says adamantly, "Apologies, but my research requires my utmost concentration and attention. One mishap and I'm set back several weeks or months. What do you require?"

"Forward much?" I say to him.

"Well as you can infer my journalistic acquaintance, I have very important research to attend to," he says folding his arms and looking at me with impatient eyes.

I still cannot get over the fact that this guy has a toned body considering the amount of time he spends in here wallowing away on these futile experiments, I'm surprised he's not a skeleton or a shell of his former self.

"What are you doing, exactly?" I ask trying to figure him out and learning more about him.

"Oh I'm playing around with cat organs seeing if we can use them to cure disease, extract and study viruses or even use them as donors."

Wow this guy has WAY TOO MUCH time on his hands. I mean I've witnessed crazy but this takes the cake for most bizarre. I mean I can get behind the fact he wants to eradicate illnesses and disease but using them as organs?! This guy needs to get laid.

"So Dietrich, I want to know something?" I ask politely not wanting to be his next operation project.

"I don't want to sound insensitive, but how did you get so jacked from being in a lab the entire time?"

"An excellent question my fellow observer!" he says as he starts to take off his shirt for some reason.

He unbuttons his black shirt taking his time and reveals his award winning abs. For a total science geek, he's the multi package. He's like the Ultimate girl's fantasy, smart, gets stuff done, easy to talk too, a little bit of an oddball and has a hot body. (CALM DOWN ALL YOU FANGIRLS!)

"I've been experimenting with a new formula to help cure diabetes and tested it on myself," he says with an almost confident tone, "Sure enough the results are inconclusive at worst."

I was trying desperately not to look at him with giggles or squirms, because why don't you guys try putting on a straight face with some guys' athletic stomach in front of you. I know you fujoshis and fangirls would kill to be in my place , go ahead and make that fanart, it'll never be enough. Fourth wall aside...

"I'd definitely say you got more than you bargained for," I say trying to keep my eyes glued to his face.

"Would you like to touch them?" he says with a straight face.

Is he serious, and the fangirls and gays are having boners right now I can tell...

I nervously approach him and place my hand on his stomach area, he continues to look at me non responsively as I caress his firm pride. This is the first time I've ever touched abs and I have to say, it's not that bad. I swear you could grate cheese with these abs or dry clothes.

I mean if I was Italian, Mamma Mia!

He puts his shirt back on as I remove my hand all flustered and bashful. He smiles and looks at me with wandering eyes.

"I may speak in monotone, but I'm capable of emotions, Ms. Koyuji."

"Oh okay, well I'll leave you to your "research." I say taking off the mask and goggles as my red face covers my blushes.

"Farewell my inquisitive companion," he says saluting me as I exit his room, secretly blushing from all this unnecessary fanservice. And I swear if I see fanart on Reddit, Tumblr or DeviantArt, I'm done.

I start to relax myself and I begin to hear more loud noises piercing my ear drums, RIP my ears. Who is playing their music this early in the morning I don't have time for that stuff.

I walk to where the music originated from and see a sprite of Mei-Ling on the door with a few music notes and old CD's taped to the door frame. I open her door and enter a world of strobe lights and Nightcore remixes.

 **MEI-LING'S ROOM**

I entered her room and the music swerved me to the side as I avoided the door before it smashed my face. There's a reason why I avoid night clubs, and it's because of the insanely loud music, due to the fact that I have sensitive ears and I'd rather not go deaf knowing the last song played was a Nightcore remix of Gangnam Style. (Haha outdated meme).

I walk into Mei's room and see the entire room is multi-colored as if a rainbow vomited everywhere due to the kaleidoscopic lights all over the place, the wallpaper was a weird mixture of dark purple and bright pink, the floor was wooden, she had a big dance floor where it looked tile white and had lights underneath change color, there was a giant disco ball hanging from the enlarged ceiling of her room, I saw her standing behind a DJ turntable booth where she was fiddling around with a lot of complicated buttons that just looked like overkill to me, her laptop was perched near her turntable, she had a mini bar at the back of the room near the dance floor, her bed was up near where he DJ booth was with a lot of pillows and a stuffed teddy bear.

I love her music, but even I will agree that this is so loud that an old person can hear it from a mile away. I now see why Dietrich was having such a hard time focusing on his operation, because the beats were resonating through the very thin walls, lol.

I look around more and see Reina and Eduardo dancing together while Mei spins a lit track, and did I really say lit, god help me.

"Oh Arihime!" Mei says as she sees me.

She turns off her music and puts on a quieter pop song as Reina and Eduardo start laughing together. Those two are too cute together.

"Welcome to the club!" she says waving and resting her headphones on the turntable.

"I just came to tell you that Dietrich is working and he needs you to turn it down a bit," I say clearing out my ear drums.

"Oh he's such a stiff, he always listens to the same classical music and it gets really repetitive after a while!" she says with such a devious yet confident face.

"Hey I know what I'm doing okay!" she says hugging herself, "I need to work on that new album or else my fans will get disappointed."

Oh she's working on a new album, how rare of an opportunity that any fan would kill to be in my spot right now. I wonder if she'll spill her guts to such a die hard fan.

"So what's your taste in music like exactly?" I ask curiously.

"Oh I love every genre of music even rap, I like to diversify my music so the fans don't get too tired of my music."

I love her idea of making changes to her routine, I mean unlike most pop garbage nowadays where the singers either talk about romance, true love, heartbreak, cheaters, female empowerment, cutting your losses and encouragement songs. The one reason I love her music is because, at times while she sticks to this formula a bit, she never has the same synopsis when it comes to the true meaning behind her song lyrics and often alternates with pop, rock, edm and even rap music.

"Oh really how interesting to note, I mean it must be tiring listening to the same old boring thing countless times?"

"Oh it's no trouble at all, in fact I love making music, not only has it inspired others like you Ari," she says reminiscing, "But it was the first time, my parents actually approved of something I loved."

Trust me sister, been there done that, not to be racist or anything but Asian parents are way to strict (author knows how she feels). Having parents that always expect the world from you and have you meet standards so high it might as well be impossible to reach, I can relate to that.

"Well it was nice talking to you but I just came up with a cool new melody from talking to you, zaijian!"

And cue fangirling moment...OMG she got an idea from me, I'm gushing inside.

I see Eduardo and Reina leave the room as Reina orders Edu to get something else for her lazy ass. She leaves the room as he whispers to himself on what to get her.

"Hello Edu!" I say chipper like.

"Oh hola senorita!" he says still robed in his soccer attire.

"Whatcha doing?" I ask feigning coyness.

"Oh the princesa de hielo wants me to get her more tea, but she didn't specify what flavor she wanted."

Poor guy, such a sweet pathetic lapdog being used like a hand me down pair of jeans. He then exits the room as I follow suit to get more knowledge from him.

"Pero primero," he says in Spanish, "I need to get her tea set from my room!"

He goes to his door and I trail behind him, noticing his door had a soccer on the front in case he wanted to practice his kicks and passes.

 **EDUARDO'S ROOM**

We both enter his room and it was oddly exactly how I imagined it to be.

It was like a micro soccer stadium inside, his wallpaper was plastered with famous soccer team logos everywhere looking like a sports bar, in the middle of the room was a little grassy area where there was a goal at one end and a soccer ball dispenser next to the goal so he could practice, the grass was lined with white chalk and showed in and out of bound lines, there was a mini coffee bar, his bed was next to his bathroom door with the Spanish flag as a blanket, an strangely enough there was a radio playing classical music in he corner near the other end of his room and he had mini bleachers by a glass frame so people could spectate his glorious kicks and goals.

I've interviewed a ton of athletes but from what I've seen, this room is really tame compared to the other stuff I've seen hidden inside most athlete penthouses. I'm surprised he doesn't have an ice bath and a pair of lucky unwashed underwear nearby, that would be funny though.

"Ay hijo de puta, where is it?!" he screams again switching languages.

"Umm...Edu?" I ask.

"Oh lo siento, Arihime," he said stifling tears while also trying to look manly at the same time.

"I'm just a little over sentimental, can you help me, por favor?" he says with those puppy dog eyes.

Ugh might as well, I shunned his feelings for me and need to rectify my mistake, plus if I help him he might give me info who knows?

He enters the mini stadium as the football dispenser begins throwing out balls at him. He was catching them like a professional and kicking them around with all sorts of movements I hadn't thought any vertebrae could twist and make possible. He took off his shirt because reasons...and began to dribble as his sweat poured all over his body.

So much fanservice, did I walk into a really bad sports anime?! Free!...cough!...wow what a weird cough.

The machine stops and I find the tea set near his coffee bar.

"Hey Edu, over here superstar!" I say trying to get his attention.

He puts his shirt back on and walks over to me with a relieved face.

"Muchas gracias, bella dama!" he says with those really cheesy words, "Eres un salvavidas!"

Oh my gosh more Spanish, I really should have taken that course in high school, only if I knew this would happen. So much hindsight bias it's unreal.

We leave his room as he runs all the way to the Cafeteria to make a fresh brew for the Ice Queen, speaking of which I might as well pay her a visit too.

I head over to the room with Reina's sprite and her door was painted light frost blue and the door handle felt like ice as I turned it open.

 **REINA'S ROOM**

The moment I opened Reina's door, a breath of cold air brushed my temples and face as I looked inside to see a winter wonderland. The wallpaper was deep blue with white snowflakes in the pattern, the floor was carpeted black with a skate design in the floor, her bed was located at the far left end, there was a huge ice skating rink where she was practicing her figure skating like she was a bona fide diva, there were bleachers like Edu's room near the ice rink, there was a huge A/C unit to keep the room cool, a water bottle cooler in the middle of the room, a candy machine like Athena's but encased in fancy gold engravings and with a handle to twist it out, there were speakers where she was listening to the opening theme song to 'Yuri On Ice!".

It's a very nice looking room but YOI is so overrated at this point, I'm wouldn't surprised that she's probably hiding a bunch of BL and hentai manga in the closet or something.

I observe her skating and seeing her perform was like watching a swan itself, her moves were graceful, the jumps and flips she was doing made me drop my jaw and her sparkly outfit of blue sequins and white top shone in the brightly lit room as her breasts jiggled like no other jiggle physics could ever accomplish. She was like a princess in those Disney movies who would wow the crowd at how perfect she was aside from her attitude and domineering persona.

She saw me ogling her as she slipped and lost her concentration as she fell on her butt. I would laugh but I need to get that info from her so I go near the entrance to the ice rink and ask her is she's okay.

"Oh Reina, sorry about that, do you need help?"

"Not from you for ruining my focus, peasant."

This woman is seriously testing my patience. I try to be nice and everyone just tramples over me like I'm nothing.

"Well okay if that's what you want..."

"Wait..." she says to me.

She skates over to me and exits the rink.

"I'm sorry about that," she says apologetically while fixing her outfit, "I just get nervous when people see me practice."

Aww she has stage fright how cute, doesn't exclude the fact she made a bad first impression, but I can let that slide.

"I love your skating, you're fantastic!" I say in awe.

"Oh that was nothing, you should see me on a good day."

"That wasn't your best," I remark, she could've fooled me but then again, I'm not a skating enthusiast so I guess this wouldn't appeal to me.

"You see, ummm...Ari," she says trying to not forget my name, "Dancing and skating is my way of expression, it helps me develop the strength to be the best at what I do."

SO corny but really good words to live by, I mean it's okay to be a little socially awkward, trust me I know from first hand experience, try interviewing a multi billionaire in a very big room as he looks at you proudly. It's terrifying.

"I'm sorry if we started off on the wrong foot, I just have a hard time showing my emotions to people."

I swear half of these people need counseling, I should've just been the Ultimate Motivator because everyone needs some goddamn TLC.

"You like anime too?" I ask.

"Yes but mostly the sports ones, especially YOI, its' one of the reasons why I love ice skating," she says as her eyes glitter and smile widen.

Ehhh...the anime was okay, I thought it was horribly edited, the characters were really spastic and their development was forced, the art was decent and the comedy fell flat on its' face. But before you fangirls come and kill me, I will say the ice skating scenes were beautifully choreographed and drawn. I could tell how much love went into that aspect of the show.

"I also like Haikyuu!, Yawamushi Pedal! and especially FREE ETERNAL SUMMER!" she says with glee.

So much overrated anime, I'm going nuts except Haikyuu was good. I mean the sports anime is okay and I appreciate it's there, but if the guys weren't strikingly hot then no one would pay attention to any of them if we didn't have a gratuitous shirtless scene.

We begin to ramble about anime as Edu rushed in with the tea set in hand and we go over to a table where a fresh table cloth was laid out for us with candy and biscuits.

"Would you like to join us, Koyuji?" she asks.

"No thanks, I'm good plus I need to meet someone so later!" I say waving as she blows kisses at me and Edu gives me a peace sign.

I finally exit that refrigerator of a room and am glad I didn't get hypothermia from all the talking I did. Still she was nicer than her initial countenance would infer her to be.

I think I'll visit one more room before our lovely author gets a stroke from all the typing and brain numbing sleepiness.

I look around for more rooms and come across a room where the door was freshly polished and had a sleek shine to it, I didn't need a reason to suspect that it was Natsu's room. I looked at the sprite and there it was, confirmed.

I open the door and it was freshly new from what I can tell, he most likely made it himself, from all the waste left behind or something like that.

 **NATSUME'S ROOM**

I open his door and dust shavings fly straight into my face as I saw a huge room filled with all of Natsu's works.

His room was marble tiled, the walls were mustard yellow with a few hints of silver stripes in the design, the room had many tools and saws uses to saw and chop wood, there were many machines that helped him dust off all the splinters and remains from sculptures, he had a few chisels, hammers, carving knives and gloves hung up on the wall, he was sitting down by his bed watching a flat screen TV with the anime "Poisonous Petals" showing, there was a paint station and he had a few sculptures of toys, tikis, mini buildings and infrastructure around his room.

I love his art and projects, as he gave me a cute anime figurine that he painted himself when we were kids and that I keep on my night stand to remember him by. How precious and fragile memories are.

I approach Natsume as he was busy watching the anime and also whittling a mini statue of a person I guess. I looked at the anime he was watching and saw it looked almost like a mystery anime and the art looked fantastic.

"Hey Natsu," I say happily.

"O-Oh h-hey Ari-senpai," he says in a timid voice.

"Oh don't call me senpai, that makes me feel old," I say giggling.

"Oh but you're so m-mature and s-s-smart that I'm surprised you... d-don't have a b-bboy-friend yet."

Where did this come from? I mean he never cared about my social life before, why is he inquiring now?

"So...what you watching?" I ask curious about the anime.

"Oh it's about a young teen detective who, despite not being taken seriously by the police, solves murders, vandalisms and theft cases all over her city. She has to chase down criminals who are hired by an evil organization and she aims to get closer to the woman of the organization who killed her family after a botched robbery."

Sounds exactly like what he'd watch, I love mystery anime too but only if the suspense keeps me on my toes and if the villains aren't so predictable.

"They also leave behind flowers to signify what type of crime had been committed like a daisy for robbery, tulip for burglary, roses for murder, violets for rape etc."

Wow when Natsu gets into anime he gets into it. I'm so glad he's recovering from all that PTSD nonsense. I wish he'd put more time into building his self confidence instead wasting time all day inside playing games and carving wood.

"So did you hear they're making a second season of Love and Lies?!" I say.

"I had no idea that happened!? Why am I now noticing this?!"

I love it when we geek out and be otakus for once. He's such a good best friend to me, and I don't mean to friend-zone him, I'm just saying he needs to find a better person than me to fawn over like Reina perhaps.

We continue to geek out as I realize that I have to go.

"Sorry Natsu, I'll catch up with you later, see you," I say to him.

"Oh wait..." he exclaims but his words fall on deaf ears.

I leave the room and sigh as we enjoy the simple bonding of making fandoms and rekindling our love for fan-art.

"HEY HEY HEY!" says a voice out of nowhere.

I jump around and see Monokuma to the side of me, with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh it seems as if someone wants to get a head start by scoping out the competition," he says with his hands covering his mouth.

"Oh I just want to get to know them better, that is all," I say giving him a half truth.

"How boring, friendship is so overplayed in these stories, it makes me want to gag myself!"

For once I agree with the psychotic looking bear, these people are way to eccentric and wacky for real life no wonder they're holed up in here all the time.

"Meow-ss me!" Nekotang says as he pops out of nowhere.

"YOU AGAIN!" Monokuma says getting very angry with his feline counterpart.

"Is that anyway to say hi, care bear!" he says jeering him.

"I will rip you to shreds, Garfield wannabe!" Monokuma yells as they play fight again followed by cartoon sound effects.

"Nose dive kick!" the bear call out, "take that!"

"You should really not call out your attacks my furry friend!" the cat screams.

They continue to fight as Monokuma punches him into the ceiling and he sighs from the fight.

"Anyway Ms. Koyuji, I don't know what you're up to, but if you mess up I will obliterate you!" he says with confidence like any serial killer would say to a victim.

"But first, I almost forgot to give you your student handbook," he remarks pulling a black tablet from his hammerspace and giving it to me.

I held it in my hand and opened it up and the touchscreen displayed my name, D.O.B, age, height, weight, gender and even showed my picture. I look so unattractive in here, thank goodness I stifled that sneeze before it went on record.

"This is your personal handbook, anyone caught tampering with it will be held accountable and punished," he says with a sickening grin as his eye lights up, "You will also find the school rules listed in there as well."

I do what the bear says and tap it open and see a list of rules written in black over a red background with few white lines running through it.

 **RULE 1 : Students are allowed to roam the building and explore it to their hearts' content, any locked doors are forbidden to enter, any tampering or escaping leads to punishment.**

 **RULE 2 : Night time is from 8 pm to 8 am. Be weary of your surroundings and some areas will be restricted from access.**

 **RULE 3 : Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory is considered tardiness and the perpetrators will be reprimanded as such.**

 **RULE 4: Any violence against the Headmaster, me Monokuma, will be dealt with severely.**

 **RULE 5 : A student who kills another student is eligible for "graduation", but only if they can trick everyone and get away with it.**

 **RULE 6 : Unless given permission, you aren't allowed to host a social gathering unless it's approved by Monokuma himself.**

 **RULE 7 : The air vents are a little creaky and leak so be careful when airing out chemicals or wastes.**

 **RULE 8 : Further rules will be added periodically as the school semester progresses.**

I peruse his list of rules and see that they're sound and well thought out. It accommodates for people who want to stay on the straight an narrow and unfortunately for me backfires as it crosses out any chance of me snooping around at night for answers.

"Absorbed burgundy?" he asks, "Good, now if you'll excuse me I have some other lowlifes to address on an island."

What is he talking about? Whatever, who knows how my life on this campus will be like? Will it be full of hardships and love or will it be full of melodrama and broken hearts? Who has my secret?

Find out next time on Hope's Lie...

Upupupupupu see you suckers later for part two of room hunting.

 **Hello Hello lovely readers of my story. I hope you all are having a fantastic spring break much like me, and for the ones who aren't on spring break stay strong it's almost there.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this long chapter, I had fun making it but I'm really tired and this exhausted me so I hope this is okay.**

 **I realized how boring it is sitting around doing nothing, so I decided why not treat you guys to a long chapter so you can read away and find something to do in all this lackluster fun.**

 **Aside from school, I really don't have much going for me now and usually stay locked in my room but enough about my shallow life, here's what you wanted to hear.**

 **If you loved this chapter please tell me what you loved about it, what you didn't love about it and what I should improve upon since this part took me a few days to type and edit. I hope you like the rooms I made for some of the characters and if you'd like to change it up, I'll be happy to oblige you and re edit it all.**

 **I want to know what you guys think so far,**

 **1) With the rooms so far, whose own do you think will be a crime scene?**

 **2) Who do like and who do you dislike the most?**

 **3) Let me know what you think William's talent is, there's still time before your character dies you all.**

 **4) If you can tell me who you want to be paired up with let me know.**

 **5) If you love Arihime or don't tell me what you like about her and what you don't.**

 **6) I have many bachelors vying for her heart but only one will prevail, who is you guys' fan favorite so far?**

 **Once again, I hope you all loved this part and if there's any questions let me know in the reviews and PM's. Plus I might need help with planning the case so hit me up on PM if you can give me advice for the future.**

 **Love you all so much, thank you so much for the love and support and I will see you all in the next one, enjoy the boobs and biceps, bye bye and happy reading my nerds and nerdettes.**

 **PS. Try writing these cringy lines of fanservice as a straight guy, it's weirdly satisfying.**


	9. Chapter 0: Room Hunting pt 2

**Disclaimer: Long chapter with more rooms and slight fanservice, be weary, lolololol.**

After the spastic Monokuma left to go talk to some island dwellers in the middle of bum fuck nowhere, I decided to become Nancy Drew 2.0 and investigate ten more rooms or so before I get a stroke and pass out. I mean so far everyone seems somewhat sane from what I've seen.

Simon's massage loosened my joints and was way too alleviating for a regular human to accomplish in such a small fragment of time, but I guess those gains aren't just for show.

I'm pretty sure Tokaku was going to violate my body while I was in a trance (cough lesbian cough) it's always the pretty ones who get you.

Toto probably was sizing me up to be his cat's next meal, I feel like he's going to kill me soon who knows.

Athena I don't want to talk about because the...flashbacks...

Dietrich was rather... entertaining for a stiff busybody and that stomach, damn!

Mei I'm still fangirling over, but look at me being biased towards almost most everyone here.

Edu seems like a typical love-struck heartthrob to me but he has his appeal being a well renowned sportsman which already makes the girls wet if you know what I mean.

Reina is not the cold harpy I thought she was, but I have my thoughts that she's a yaoi loving pleb, I mean who really enjoys YOI aside from that cancerous fan-girl group who ruined the Anime Awards 2016 Crunchyroll for me you brainless, BL loving, anti-social sheep.  
I prefer GL and shoujo-ai to be honest, it's more experimental...hehehe.

Natsume; I can already sense the fans reading this saying he's a typical best friend in anime, getting friend-zoned like that, but who knows these stories aren't as linear as you might think.

I got the rules and memorized to the best of my ability and so far, they're not as egregious as I thought them to be. I mean Rule 1 and 5 aside, this seems like a legit school to me. But I'm getting sidetracked here, onto the story you guys actually came here for.

I walk around to some other rooms and try to find my room before I get flustered. I look around and see my sprite on the door; the hair is curly, messy, reddish brown as you'd expect a natural bed head to look like, my avatar had my burgundy blouse, knee length, ruffled grey skirt, glasses that fit perfectly mind you, flat black shoes and pale skin. Lol you're average teen novel main character.

 **ARIHIME'S (MY) ROOM**

I walk into my room expecting it to be as generic or over the top as rooms can get. I was half expecting just a desk and a dingy chair that barely stood still but I was surprised to say the least.

My room had red wallpaper (my favorite color), the floor was carpeted damp grey with slight hints of black stripes in the pattern, a very round bed stood in the middle of the room with a red silk blanket, grey pillows and soft queen size mattress, there was a bathroom in the corner but mine had red carpet tiling in there with a grey look to the decor and a bath tub, there was a desk in the far right of the room which was hand carved it seemed with a nice polish, there was a computer there to type up reports, a laptop in the corner to keep up with the news, there was also another desk which had a stack of newspapers waiting for me to peruse and scavenge for info, on the walls newspaper articles have been cut out and stuck around the room to look like a cliche news station, press outlet or something, there was a closet in the corner and there was a mini station for snacks and my own coffee station as well.

Huh it seems the author got my memo on what I want my room to look like. I mean this is way too classy for me and I'm broke AF. I even get my own snack stand and coffee machine, too bad there's always a catch to these altruistic gifts and gestures. But it's an incentive to stay alive in this hellish paradise, so might as well soak in the comfort, before some random jackass comes in with a machete and bashes my skull into his cold iron blade.

I lay my bag onto the chair with the newspapers and sit on the bed as I slowly laid my head onto the cloud like fabric with my hair all tousled over the covers like I was some princess from a cartoon. Can I just stay here the entire time and not move while everyone axes each other off? Is that too much to ask for author?

Oh wait what's that? When the hell did I sign a contract!? Oh wait, yeah I'm the main character, so I'm obligated to continue the story or else bad things happen and the audience gets bored, right gotcha.

I rest my head on the silky pillows as I started to fall into another naplike slumber. I close my eyes and let my unconsciousness drift into a surreal fantasy until a noise came from the door.

Who is the idiot that is ruining my me time? I walk over to the door and see someone through the peephole, it was Izuhara in his pirate like costume.

"Who is it?" I ask trying to fake my curiosity.

"It's me Izuhara!" he says in his confident manly voice trying to sound cool.

I mean his outfit aside, he has the body for it, I just feel like he should be in a better shounen anime than this one. Or is it a seinen who knows? Or maybe a Street Fighter game, I don't care.

"She's not here, this is her maid, Hilda," I say putting on a fake elderly person voice to trick him.

"Oh I see," he says folding his arm around his stumpy left hand, "Well it looks like all the food I cooked will go to waste."

Nani! What did he say, food!? But wait what if it was poisoned...

"There's delicious creamy bacon pasta, well done tenderized steak," he says in a persuasive voice as my mouth waters like a fountain with a broken valve, "Oh I also forgot to mention the Turtle mocha cheescake with caramel drizzle!"

I opened the door faster than Usain Bolt on crack and slammed it so loud that I'm pretty sure Mei heard it.

"Works every time," he says chuckling like the villain in a cartoon TV show, "Follow me my ravenous bookworm."

I swallowed up my spittle as I wondered where the fighter pirate was taking me. Oh wait, maybe the food was a ploy for him to eliminate me from the class roster. RIP me if that is the case. I mean he seems decent so far but on the surface, he looks like your generic chuunibiyou, someone forgot to take the TV off and it was stuck on One Piece or something.

"Even though it's not much," he exclaims leading me to his room, "I hope you'll love it."

He opens his door and judging from the condition of his door, the frame has punches in it and a few splinters stick out, I was going to be in for a wild ride.

 **IZUHARA'S ROOM**

We both enter his room as I closed my eyes expecting some anvil to drop on my head and kill me or some device to capture me, but I was flabbergasted once I opened my eyelids.

I was expecting grunge or some disorder but it's quite the antithesis. His room felt more MMA if anything, the wallpaper was black with a few white slashes in the design, there was a huge Octagon ring in the middle of his room with a picture of a cracked skull and crossbones on the surface of the arena, there was higher section in his room where there was a rope you'd see in wrestling rings, sequestering it off where I saw he bed with a tattered brown blanket, feathered pillow with floral patches sewn into each one of a gaudy design, the floor was tiled silver, there was oddly enough a sewing station with types of stitches, ribbons, silks and thread in rainbow colors with an old fashioned sewing machine that looked like my grandparents would use to this day, there was a few weight racks with weights ranging from 10 to 60 lbs., a punching bag station with some bandages around and lastly he had a mini kitchen inside the room near his bed consisting of a mini stove, oven, sink and refrigerator with some pictures on the front.

His room would look more intimidating if it weren't for the mini kitchen and sewing area, I mean no disrespect to his hobbies, but whoever decorated this place needs some mental help, I mean what are the odds that an underground Fighter who loves cooking and sewing would attend here? Maybe 0.001 %.

"Follow me Ari-chan," he says leading me to a table with a tattered flower quilt for a tablecloth and some exquisite looking food on fancy white plates.

"So what do you think?" he says proudly while folding his arms with a shiny smile contrasting with his ragged appearance.

"Not the most sublime destination for a romantic rendezvous in my opinion," I say giving a slight shy wince, "But at the least the food looks great!"

"I mean if I bump into you again and lose an item and get this treatment again, then I'm going to start seeing you a lot."

He begins to chuckle again as he pulls up my chair for me and I fix my skirt and sit down in the padded fancy seats with no arm rests.

"Thank you for the meal," I say while clasping my hand because since he was Japanese, I assume he'd follow that silly honorific system that is so asinine nowadays that I'm surprised it hasn't become obsolete yet.

I pick up my fork and see the delicious steak and pasta at the side with the cheesecake on a separate plate with the caramel drizzle on the side and begin to eat the food gracefully. I wanted to be polite and not scarf if down as that would be rude but my mind is like take this food to your room and slide the food into your mouth with no regrets.

The pasta was boiled and cooked just right, the creamy cheese melted on your tongue like soft chocolate, the steak was well done how I loved it and it wasn't too spicy nor too bland.

I was eating my food peacefully while Izuhara was smiling with his hands in his tattered pockets in the other chair looking at me with satisfaction.

"I'm sorry, the food is good," I say wiping my mouth with my arm.

"Oh do you need a napkin?" he says getting up and running over to the mini kitchen.

"Oh no that's fine," I say trying to dissuade him," That's al-"

Before I could utter a word, he shows up with a napkin rack and hands me one in his hand. A bit stubborn he is, I mean he's way too nice to be treating someone as despicable as me this good. There had to be some catch.

"So Arihime," he says folding his arms and giving me a serious face, "I'd like to get to know you better."

I knew it, he wants to get those sweet juicy details, trying to butter me up.

"What would you like to know, Mr. Pirate." I said adding a little sarcasm in there.

He brushed off my comment and asked me something I thought he wouldn't bring up, "Tell me about your life thus far."

He sat there waiting patiently as I forgot how to speak for a moment, we got this deep into a conversation, he didn't even get escort me home.

"Well I'm from the city and lived a very quiet life with my parents in an apartment," I say eyeing the lovely dessert laid out for me, "I'm an only child, antisocial nerd with zero mutual friends and work a lot, blah blah."

Izuhara looked at me with some grave face as he listened to me give him a made up story so bogus that I'm surprised he didn't catch onto my lie. No one should know what my past was like and I mean no one. I want to keep my skeletons in the closet mind you and you audience need an unreliable narrator goddamnit!

"Enough about me, Izu, tell me about your family your life and what lead you to where you are now." I say giving a hidden hint of slyness.

"Well I grew up in "formidable" circumstances is the best way to sugarcoat it," he says looking down at his feet for a bit.

"I became a fighter at 12 years old to support my huge family," he says looking me in the eye, "Long story short, it paid good money and was enough to live by with me and my 16 sisters."

Sounds like he had it...Wait what!? 16 sisters?! How the hell do you even manage that!? That must have been the best sex ever if they were willing to copulate so many times to produce so much offspring. I mean I find huge families interesting as a concept but this is taking it to new heights of ridiculous, I mean I've seen Mexican families who'll tell you to slow down on the love making. (minor offensive joke, watch as the feminists shut us down for being intolerant, lol.)

"16 sisters, I mean they say having a boy or girl is fifty fifty but your family took it to new heights." I jokingly say trying to assuage his cold front.

"It is, isn't it," he said shrugging it off, "But thanks to them we all survived and they taught me how to sew and knit."

Now that makes his sewing hobby seem more plausible, I mean manly man like him a ladies man, who would've thought it.

"Well as much as I'd like to talk about our family lines," I say exiting the seat and taking the cake with me, "I have to meet someone else, thanks for the meal."

I say as I make my way to the exit. As I walked over to the exit, he grabbed my arm and stopped me in my tracks.

"Ari-chan," he says looking at me with that puppy dog eye, "If something is bothering you, just let me know, I might be able to help you."

His words rung straight through my heart strings as he walks over to clean the dishes and I leave the room feeling like a piece of garbage. I mean he genuinely wants to listen to what I have to say and looked at me with a straight face and no fluctuations in his voice. Huh maybe he's not as terrible as I thought he'd be.

"I'll keep that in mind, you kind ragamuffin," I say giving him a goodbye, "See you soon."

Just I exited the room I saw note underneath his door and picked it up because women love snooping I guess. I closed his door and opened the note and read it's contents:

"Someone has your secret and I know who, Mr. Tomokazu, it's..."

Just as I continued to study and scrutinize the note, a voice interrupted me as I quickly shoved the note back under Izu's door and acted like nothing had happened at all. I looked at who called me and pretended as if I didn't see anything or heard something important to the plot who knows.

"Hiya!" says a very soft spoken female voice.

I look and see Karuta in her fancy Japanese garb and wonder how she can survive in something as stuffy as that.

"Oh Karuta how are you?" I ask nervously hoping she's as dim witted as she looks.

"I'm excellent, arigatou Arihime-sama!" she says praying and bowing her head to me. This girl is the embodiment of kawaii and moe. She looks too pure for this world but has that vibe you get from any other small loli girl, she looks as if she can take you on head to head but it comes off as more cute than menacing due to her attitude and dress.

"Would you like to come and play a game of cards with me?" she asks very politely.

"Umm..." I mumble.

I can tell this girl had something up her sleeve, I mean she's he Ultimate Karuta Queen, she of course was going to choose Karuta because I have never heard of that game let alone how to play it.

"I would love to play, but I don't know how to."

"Oh that's no problem, I can teach you."

So she drags me to her room and by far she has the cutest sprite on her room door ever with a few sakura blossoms engraved on the design and she proceeds to open the door.

 **KARUTA'S ROOM**

When I hear cards like Karuta's talent, I think of Alice in Wonderland, one of my favorite Disney movies, but to be honest I wasn't expecting her room to be as extravagant as the other room considering how gaudy most of them were and hers might be more simplistic. But to my surprise again her room, while simple was over the top AF.

She had a flat futon bed with a floral design like Izu's but more embedded traditional Japanese flowers, the floor was autumn orange carpet, there was a a mini sakura tree growing in the corner of her room with some petals falling to the ground, her room had kanji written on paper hanging on the walls reading love, fantasy and peace, she had a dreamcatcher like charm on the ceiling of her room to keep away the spirits, her room a sliding door cupboard, there were some potted flowers surrounding a mini lake streaming through the room and a little brown bridge for her to cross over with, there were some koi fish swimming in the stream, she had packs of cards laying on a round table of sorts in the middle of the room for about five people to play on and there was salt in a bowl and jar in the corner of the room.

I can tell she was either a devout traditionalist or a really superstitious person because no one has this many luck charms in one room of their let alone their dorm room. I mean all the power to her, I just hope she doesn't force me to go ghost hunting with her or some nonsense like that.

"Follow me Ari-sama!" she says very chipper like as we cross the bridge and reach the card table. I mean her room looked pretty cute and I love the historical look of it as I love to research history because of the amount of video games I've played and the anime I've watched.

"Sit there and just watch me," she says seating me and pulling out a packet of cards to play with.

"I'm no expert, so explain away, all mighty Karuta!" I say in jest.

She squeals and shows me the steps but the basic concept is somewhat simple. I have to look at the card I have and read what is says and my opponent and I look at the stack lined up for us in rows and we have swipe the one that is required faster and before our rival can acquire it.

"Okay let us proceed."

"Okay, let's go and since your a beginner I'll go easy on you."

A little reassuring but still have to be careful around Ultimates, they're crafty and can swindle you out of victory faster than you can say "Nice to meet you."

We commence the game and for someone who claims she's going easy on me, she's like the Sonic of card games. I mean I take one look at my card and she already got it in like a millisecond and I have to move on to the next one and she repeats the same process over and over again for about an hour.

Jesus Christ calm down, mind you this was her easy difficulty and I really don't want to see her insane level, she's so good that before they set up she has all the cards.

"That was so spectacular," she says clasping her hands together and smiling.

I was more shocked and a little tired after having to switch between so many cards at once. I mean wtf this girl is on meth or something because no one is this fast. Another reason to hate Ultimates, they have godlike abilities.

"I'm done, no more..." I say exhausted from all the whiplash.

"Aww I wanted to play more with you," she says making a pouty face, "Oh well maybe another time."

Maybe in your dreams, loli card-meister, I'd rather gamble than play whatever that nonsense was that. I exit the room dumbfounded yet oddly satisfied as she sprays salt on me and gives me a Sayonara wave. I really underestimated her abilities, note to self never mess with an Ultimate and their gifts.

I walk around and bump into another person, what the hell is this the only way to introduce characters author seriously, I'm going to get a concussion soon.

I look up and see Aohito and his tall looking self, glaring at me with those manly almond eyes. I mean he's like the oldest male here and I have a feeling he's going to be the stereotypical kuudere of the group based off of his stoic demeanor.

"Sorry," he says quickly, "I have to deliver a package to someone."

Has this guy never heard of small talk, by far one of the most boring Ultimates I've ever met. I mean he's so average looking aside from his body structure and he was wearing a black beanie, with goggles on top covering his hair and he was listening to music on his Ipod.

He just screams mediocre, I mean his talent is by the far the lamest one I've ever heard of and I met Athena, who is the epitome of lame.

"I have to head to my room excuse me."

"Hey big guy, want some help?" I ask trying to help but also pry.

"Sure."

Insert that was easy meme right here.

I follow him to his room and wasn't expecting anything outrageous but lo and behold this school manages to accomplish just that. His door frame has package stickers and stamps on the front and his sprite on the cover. Looks like fun, she lied.

 **AOHITO'S ROOM**

He opened his door and oddly enough it reminded me of my room but on crack and more Harry Potter Ministry of Magic-esque.

The room was like one of those office mail rooms where there were endless stacks and rows of shelves filled with envelopes and sizable packages cluttered about, his bed was hard to find but I was able to make out a square shape in the pile of mail pouring out of the mail, the wallpaper was telegram yellow, the floor was tiled envelope grey, there were logos of different fast food places and delivery services like Amazon and McDonalds on the walls and a bunch of other small businesses I've never even heard of but the one thing that surprised me the most was that he had a BMX bike mini skate park and I saw a bike of sorts in the corner of this medium sized room and he must practice in his free time or something.

"Over there, it's around here somewhere," he says pointing to the far left corner of his room.

I look dumbfounded at the amount of mail accumulated in the corner as I walk over there trampling the mail as Aohito decided to carry me on his back to avoid me crushing personal property.

"Oh thanks I guess."

"No problem," he says in a monotone, soft voice.

I saw him slightly blush as soon as I pressed up against him and he marched over to the mail pile like it never happened. He kept slipping and fumbling over as this was probably his first time being with a girl around his age I could tell from his countenance and his body language.  
As we arrive to the behemoth of a letter pile, he drops me down and I start to help him search for some package or what not.

"What am I looking for exactly?" I ask perusing the large pile of envelopes.

"Packages for Natsume and Calypso," he says bluntly.

I mean isn't unorthodox to look through other people's stuff but then again, it's my job to do that so I don't know why I'm fussing. I continue to look for these packages and out of nowhere I slip on a random letter and fall face first into the large toppling stack of mail like some clumsy intern on her first day of work.

I catch my breath and try to swim through the sea of letters and pages as for some odd reason it kept growing and multiplying every time I got close to the freedom. I mean I'm sorry I underestimated mailmen, I'll never order five packages at once ever again.

"A little help please..." I say gasping for air.

I stick my hand out as I sink into the mail and close my eyes and my arm got a paper cut from the sharp ended letters. I feel a hand pull me out as I continue to get a few more papercuts and get rescued from all this thin wooden madness.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Aohito asks as he pulls me out of the pile.

"Yeah...just a few scratches," I say showing him my arms.

As I looked up at him he showed concern and worry on his face as if he lost a loved one and he actually feared for my life. So much for the kuudere approach, now I'm going to get PTSD from jokes, card games and now letters, might as well be locked up in a bomb shelter then.

"I'm going to get help," he says leaving the room in a hurry, "Wait here."

"Don't worry, I won't be shipped of in another week or so."

I laid there waiting patiently as my mind drifted again into lulling sleep mode and I appeared back into that dark place with no light. I notice my cuts were gone as the room got dimmer and dimmer as I continued to walk around the silent room. Suddenly millions of newspapers appeared out of nowhere as i formed a huge cage around me trapping me in one place.

"What is this? Where am I?" I say in a very distraught manner.

I look up and see the shadowy figure from before and he grew a crap ton and towered over me and laughed crazily.

"Welcome to your purgatory, madam," he said in a very deep, smooth voice like warm fudge chocolate melting on a hot plate.

Appeared out of nowhere, there were alphabet letters with menacing faces approaching me as the shadow continued laughing evilly. The letters backed me into a corner as I was left with no escape. I cover my eyes as the voice gets creepier and creepier and it slowly slips over to my side.

"I'm your demon arbiter!"

It scares me awake as I arose in a room that was reminiscent of a Nurse's office, the room had light blue wallpaper, the floor was tiled black and purple, I was sleeping on a medical bed of sorts with about two more just like it, there were posters of drugs and other diseases on posters plastered to the walls, there was a huge flat screen TV faced to the beds, there were shelves lined with medicine, diet pills, chemicals and other supplements all categorized and color coded for the OCD alike, there was a skeleton in the corner of the room just chilling, there was a sink in the corner of this room and there were shelves of medical books lined up for the avid medical student to read.

Even though I had no idea where I was, I could only infer that it was someone's room or the Nurse's Office.

"Well look who's up," says a familiar angelic like voice.

I see Calypso carrying a plate of food for me with some ointment, a TV remote and a piece of paper. She then places it on a table next to me and sits next to me.

"Oh hello Calypso..." I say slightly freaked out, "What happened?"

"Oh you passed out from the shock and so Aohito got some people to carry you to my room for treatment," she says announcing to mini hospital as her room.

 **CALYPSO'S ROOM**

A little weird for her to have this style of room, but then again they might as well have given her the Nurse' Office as her dorm room because they're not that much difference.

"You know, Arihime, you act without seeing the expectations, "You've been making such a ruckus lately and everyone is getting very worried about your habits."

She couldn't have sounded like anymore of a nagging grandma, I mean you need to think of the outcome and all that was really awkward to say let alone having a teen say it to you. She's acting like I'm doing hard time drugs and am just recovering in rehab.

"Well, I try to avoid danger, but it seems to find me," I say giggling it off and sweeping it to the side.

"Well I say what ever you do just don't go overboard," she says in a very motherly yet graceful tone, "No matter what happens you need to be strong."

Am I seriously in rehab, because I only got a few paper cuts and now everyone treats me like a child or addict, what the heck?! I study my bandaged arms and decide to lay down for a bit before going anywhere.

As Calypso got up to let me rest, I heard the door open as I saw a handsomely dressed pretty boy appear through the doorway past her.

"Is she alright?!" he asks in a hurried tone.

"Over there pretty boy," she points to me lying on the bed.

I lay there looking at his handsome face and say, oh shit he's the default pretty boy in every show that gets the girls wet, oh my gosh, i'm so anxious she lied.

"Seems like this fly escapes the venus fly trap once again," he says tipping his hat at me like the dandy he is.

"How cheesy, it's nice of you to check up on me though."

He looks at my arms and gives me a very concerned look.

"Are you pushing yourself to seek answers in this eternal prison?"

Again with the meta shit, I mean he's not half wrong, i just want to get my info and get the hell out of here and into counseling. I mean with what has happened so far, i'm not surprised I haven't died of a heart attack or something with the amount of insomnia and investigating I'm doing here.

"Did you receive my note, songbird?" he says pointing to the note on my tray.

I look over and pick it up and read what was inside:

"Nori's Private Concert, guest only one, time; whenever she feels like dropping by."

Aww how sweet he's going to impress some chick with this invite and he's asking me to re read it for him.

"Well whoever she is, she must be a lucky girl," I say pretending to act like he didn't mention me in the sentence.

"Songbird, the one who tickles my fancy, is sitting in the bed of clouds in front of me," he says giving me a bishounen grim face.

"Oh you meant me, I'm so sorry, Nori," I say trying to wipe off the shame I placed on him, "I' just not used to being invited to things, I usually sneak my way in."

"Well it seems as you've crept your way into my line of sight and entranced me like a hypnotic temptress."

I was at a loss of words. He's really serious about this? I mean he's too suave and debonair for me, and I'm just a hot mess.

"Why do you like me? Out of all the girls here, why am I the one who is the apple of your eye."

I feel like this question always gets me riled up and pondering about myself, why do people like me anyway? I'm unappealing, have a sharp tongue and am more antisocial than a fanfic weeaboo creator.

"Because you have a certain air of mystery about you," he says putting his hands in his pockets and looking at me, "Plus you love my music, not one girl my age has ever stopped and listened to my soft jazz but always looked at me as another pretty face."

Woah dude slow it down, I know the readers ship me and another dude here, but you know I don't fall the first guy I meet and need to be impressed first. I need you to convince me to like you and not rely on shitty shoujo cliches about me choosing the first male I see.

"That's very sweet but I'm not anything special," I say covering my face and blushing.

He walked up to me and escorted me out of Calypso's room and into the hallway. The intense warmth and passion I felt from his hands as we walked to his room, was so enlightening if you will. I mean why am I such a dick magnet? When did this mystery drama story turn into a forced romantic comedy slice of life? What's going on author?!

I look on his door and see a saxophone sticker alongside a gangster symbol on his doorway as he turned the handle and I followed him into his dark soul.

 **NORI'S ROOM**

Based on Nori's formal dress, I would've suspected him to have a flair for the dramatic or some 1920's looking decor inside his room. I mean he looks like a Bonnie and Clyde gang member or something.

He turned a light but the dimly lit room made it seem more somber and atmospheric, the walls were creme white with black diagonal lines running through the pattern, the floor was dark brown wooden, there was a small stage in front where there stood a black old fashioned grand piano, a bass standing upright, a saxophone sitting on a chair, a trumpet on a rack, a violin and a clarinet stand all on the stage waiting to be played, his bed was in the corner of the room with grey blankets and silver pillows, there were about four round small tables where there were about 6 fancy seats to one table with a fancy, white embroidered table cloth on each one, there was a mini coffee station with cabinets for sugars, creams, coffee variants and spices in the far right corner of the room, there were fancy lights on the walls with a clam shell design like in those old speakeasies in the 20's.

I love the design and Monokuma has such an eye for decor it seems. I've read the Great Gatsby before but this makes that book seem like a B grade romance era book. This room literally looks as if it was taken straight from a jazz club .

"Such class," I say grabbing my bag handle and grasping it firmly.

"I love a girl with taste," Nori says walking over to the stage with a content look on his face.

"Please have a seat and enjoy the sensational music from yours truly," he says picking up a saxophone.

I sit down on one of the chairs and sit near the stage as Nori begins to soothe my troubles with his smooth jazz. He presses his lips to the instrument as his fingers maneuver the flaps I guess on the device and begins to play a dramatic tune.

I sat there as his music serenaded me and I almost felt his sorrow in musical form. It's as if he wanted me to be apart of his world and discover what makes him tick as the sad notes permeated the air with sweet sickness and pain staking unrequited feelings. He continued playing as I wanted to sleep but it would be rude to the performer who took time out of his day to entertain me.

He finished the melody and removed the saxophone as he grabbed the trumpet and played it's elusive tune. I liked listening to the trumpet and especially in this context, I'm a huge fan of the Great Gatsby and this music just reminds me of reading the book as the starstruck Gatsby fell for the clearly deceptive girl, Daisy. Makes me want to write a sequel to the book but I don't think Fitzgerald would appreciate me tarnishing his reputation and famous novel with my crappy fanfiction.

He kept moving up and down like those water bird statues and expressed his emotions through the metal mouth of his golden tube. He finished that and moved on to his signature harmonica, so this was going to be interesting. I never was a fan of the harmonica for it's high pitched noise but Nori made it tolerable and the music as usual made me feel entranced and sucked into his sad, realistic view of the world.

He finished the song and gave a polite bow as I snapped my fingers at his humble tune.

"So, did the siren get herself lost in the music?" he asks walking over to me in a cool manner.

"I have to say," I pause for a second, "It was eye opening and gorgeous."

I really hated saying such cheesy lines but from Nori's satisfied smile it seems he loves this sort of attention.

"As the mind drifts, so does the soul, as the heart skips, the body moves," he remarks in a very deep tone.

I get up from my chair and we both walk out of the room, as he holds my hand as we walk out. I slightly wiggle it a bit as his soft grip made me want to seal it forever and not move away, but duty calls.

I let go of his hand and wave goodbye as he tips his hat off to me, what a man. A confession and it isn't even close to the first murder case, how delightfully forced but charming.

I look around some more and come across Alia's room as I heard noises coming from inside. I see the door open a little and let myself in, it's not breaking and entering if the door is wide open for you, cue current meme.

 **ALIA'S ROOM**

I walk into her room and see her working on something mechanical, being the robotics expert must mean she has a lot of jobs to do, hence her distant mood swings.

Her room was tiled silver, the walls were dark purple with a black polka dots, she had a huge bed with black pillows and purple blankets in the left corner of her room, she stood next to a table with a bunch of gears, tools and kit working on some machine that was so disfigured it might as well be a new invention, there were some makeshift robots half finished in the corner with soulless eyes and springs loose, a tank in the corner of her room for welding purposes I guess, there was a rack of tools above her table stand and she has a goggle stand in case she breaks a pair.

Wow looks like a crazy scientist's room or something out of Frankenstein's lab. The room had an air of unease and something fierce, as if depression had sunk into this lifeless room and sucked out all fun out of it.

"Hello Alia?" I say trying to get her attention.

She looks up at me and has the same solemn face and blank expression, she'd give Aohito a run for his money.

"What?" she asks with a gruff tone.

"Oh I wanted to talk to y-."

"I'm busy."

Just like that she shuts me up as I walk away from her with my mouth wide open and me inching closer to the door as I shut it quietly. It's like talking to a fucking brick wall except a brick wall has more life in it that her of all people, heck even the biologist and delivery boy are more expressive than, Ms. I don't care about anything.

Might as well leave before I catch her edgy nature and want to end my life like some wannabe emo girl.

I look around the hall some more and come across the most pretentious looking sprite I've ever seen and some pictures of a fitness magazine on the door frame. This is obviously Camille's Room. Come on author don't keep us waiting.

 **CAMILLE'S ROOM**

Thank you very much, omniscient creator. I was a little hesitant on entering this pompous douche's room, I mean the dude loves himself so much I wouldn't be surprised if he masturbated to his own photos. Jokes aside I opened his door and it appeared to be locked, oh thank god, I don't have to waste my time with his nonsense. I start to walk away when suddenly...

"Who wishes to gaze upon my fabulous drop dead looks!" he says posing like a retard again.

"Oh kill me..." I whisper to myself wincing.

"Ah Ari how nice to see you again!" he says walking up to me with his shirt off and his oiled upper body showing. Someone save me know...

"Come and feast your eyes on perfection itself," he says in his French accent.

I was dragged reluctantly against my will as he pushed me inside his room and I was blinded by more lights. I swear if I get epilepsy or a seizure, just know who I'm suing next.

I clear my eyes from the light and get a glimpse of his room or should I say photo OP. The room was covered in very gaudy yellow and red wallpaper, the floor was carpeted beige, there were many cameras pointed in one spot as I saw a blank backdrop and some black curtains covering up the other parts of his room, there were shelves containing protein powders, vitamins, diet pills and supplements of all kinds as Cam continued posing for the amount of flashing of lights blinding him as he kept smiling and giving really weird poses, his bed was nowhere to be found but there one that looked similar to it almost like a waterbed of sorts, fashion magazines laid out on the floor with his pictures inside and a moving note board with his best and worst poses where he's either flexing or making a cringy face.

I didn't know who made me want to die the fastest, this self obsessed snob or the non binary walking demisexual one liner attack helicopter.

"Selfie!" he said posing next to me as I gave a scornful face.

"Oh no good, the lighting was off and you really need to work on your facial expressions," he said with a droopy sad face and looking at the camera.

"So Cam, I have a few questions f-" as soon as I said that he rushed over to a table and laid out a chair for me and he made a god like pose again.

"I'm ready."

Seriously? Let's get this over with already before my I go blind from the manservice.

"So why did you come here to HP?"

"You know it's not easy to be sexy like me?"

And of course this tool avoids my questions entirely to self indulge himself, someone please put me out of my misery. I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere so i got up out of my chair and left the room as Cam turned his back to show me his triceps and shoulder muscles. And I thought Simon was too much, sounds like this school loves the conventionally attractive a little too much.

He gave a dumbfounded look on his face as he was ignored again by the ladies, and I heard sobbing as I left the room with a slight smile on my face. I realize I have about three more rooms to check out and sigh in relief.

I scour the hall and reach Kazuko's room based off of the sprite and the rowing oars on the door frame. I knock on the door and enter the room.

 **KAZUKO'S ROOM**

I peeked inside her room and it was like SeaWorld in here. The walls were light blue with dark wave patterns in the design, there was a shelf with trophies and medals on it glorifying her success in kayaking and another activity called Briscola, there was a mini kayak with paddle and a water wave machine for her to practice on in the middle of the room, there was a a coat rack with her jacket hung up, there was some comic book heroes posters on the wall of ones I've never heard of, a picture of her kayak team sat on a table stand, the floor was carpeted with a dark green look, a shelf with more books, a medicine cabinet and oddly enough a wheelchair hidden in the corner of the room.

What would an athlete need a wheelchair for? Let's hope she doesn't pretend to be crippled and idolizes a crazy lunatic, cough*monaca* cough. Huh what a weird cough.

I heard noises coming from the shower as I stopped. Did I walk in on her at a bad time? Is she going to chew me out like she did with Cam? I was scared and ran outside as soon as he set foot outside and pretended to not be in there.

"Huh thought I heard something?" she says with her body exposed as I looked through the crack in the door.

I nervously watch her wipe her skin and body parts as the inner pervert arose in the audience probably fapping to the mass amounts of fanservice this episode provided. I saw her wobble a bit as she pulled out the wheelchair and sat in it for comfort.

She picked up the photo from earlier and wiped the frame as she noticed some of the dust having fallen off the frame.

"Was someone in here?!" she says loudly.

I bolted faster than an athlete on steroids and left before she could chastise me for spying on her, thank goodness that was over and done with. I searched for more rooms and saw the last two side by side and looked at each one, Yuzuki's and William's.

I was nervous because those two are more crafty and meticulous than a fox and mouse combined than anyone else here and I was afraid I might get caught investigating their rooms or something.

So I flipped a coin and it landed on tails which was Yuzuki's room.

I look on her door frame and see a gun and police star on the front, letting me know that all this breaking and entering was going to cost me big time.

 **YUZUKI'S ROOM**

I knock on her door and as she pushes it open with her elbows so she doesn't contaminate the scene with her fingerprints. I guess Monokuma's words weren't taken lightly with her, it seems.

"Hello Ms. Koyuji, who sent you?" she asks in a blunt voice.

"Myself?" I say with sarcasm.

She lets out a short smile and pulls me into her room. I wasn't expecting the warden to have a room that felt very homely, but her room somewhat fit the bill.

The walls were lined with metal bars all over with grey wallpaper, the floor was tiled grey, her bed was locked inside a kid's version of a cell with the bars being made of sponge and her bed having a bunk and a computer station underneath, there was a fingerprint station where criminals put their prints on record, a backdrop with height measurements to catalog criminals and photograph them, there was a comparison microscope, sink, crime scene tape, magnifying glass on a table near her computer station, she carried some firearms on the wall, she had an office desk to file claims and prisoner bookings and her closet was filled with the same outfit she was always wearing, lol anime character clothes in a nutshell and she computer monitors with, is that cameras in the halls and rooms? What the fuck!?

Her room felt like a place to sleep in but the cameras and makeshift cell didn't help make me feel good at all. I mean she has cameras everywhere and is potentially spying on all of us as we speak.

"Don't worry about the cameras, your rooms are safe and free from prying eyes," she says as she crosses her legs sitting her swivel chair.

"Oh very reassuring..." I say sarcastically as I saw her stifle a laugh.

"I just came to talk to you for a bit."

"About myself or my talent," she says giving me a concerned look and raised eyebrow.

"Both if at all possible."

"Okay I was raised in a loving home," she replies giving me all the juicy details, "My father was a warden but was attacked during a New Year's Party."

Woah slow down there chickadee, I didn't ask for your life story.

"Um maybe a little less information that's not personal," I say to her.

"Well there's not much to learn actually," she says folding her arms, "Long story short, I idolized my father and became just like him after a rough relationship with my mother."

Oh some nice backstory, keep it coming, Ms. Stiff upper lip.

"I actually need to type up a report, so maybe another time, Ms. Koyuji."

Ooh shot down before it gets good. Oh whatever looks like it's time to move on.

"Wait!" she says to me looking at the cameras.

"You were snooping weren't you?" she asks me.

Holy crap is my cover blown already, I mean she freaking set up cameras everywhere, why am i not surprised.

"Um no they invited me over and I happily obliged them," I say rubbing my head in coyness, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Like how you invited yourself into Kazuko's room?" she says to me.

Shit she caught on to me already.

"Listen-"

"Stop, I see what you are doing," she halts me, "You're a journalist, it's only natural to be nosy."

Oh thank goodness, she's not as smart as I thought she was. No offense to her but she has cameras and can't tell what I was doing, lol warden of the year over here.

"Well I need to meet one more person, so bye bye," I say waving to Yuzuki as she typed up her report.

My goose was nearly cooked, if she knew who I was, who knows what she's do with that vital clue. Would she have exposed me? Who knows. I really let my guard down in these few chapters, why am I treating them like equals when they get ahead in life.  
Enough rambling, I decide to look into that troll's room last. Wow, I need a nap later, too much investigating for me.

I looked at his room and saw a mystery mark on the door frame and saw it opened slightly.

 **WILLIAM'S ROOM**

I peered inside and out of all the rooms, this one piqued my interest and astounded me at how...devious it felt.

The roof was red, the wallpaper was brown with some strange red marks splattered on the design, he had a dim white bathroom, he had a large bed with red pillows matched with a red and white blanket, there was a brown nightstand with a glasses case and small lamp, over the bed to the wall is a black and red checkerboard, opposite the bed there was a table with a red rose in a vase, two elegant porcelain cups, saucers and teapot set and a small box with two chairs but this last one is the one that freaked me out the most...

There was a huge blank wallboard with...pictures of all 19 of us and William's picture missing and replaced with a blank spot, each photo had the name and talent of the person along with different colored string linked to a different person.

What the hell is this garbage!? Is this guy a real stalker or a closet pervert? What the hell is going on?

My mind went blank trying to figure out what this room was? Was he the Ultimate Spy, Stalker or NEET, what what what!?

Freaked out of my mind, I decide to look further into his room and it felt really tepid and uninviting. It's as if he wasn't the person he said he was, was him being a troll a front or is it really him? My mind was like a non stop warzone of unanswered questions with no legitimate answer.  
I look at the box on the romantic looking table and open it and out popped a camera.

My face was shone by an incandescent beam as it hit my face and an instant photo popped out. This guy needs a hobby, he's really sounding creepy by the minute. I fall back and pick up the photo with shaking hands. I walk slowly back and feel something warm press up against me...

My back let a frost run down as my heart beat faster by the minute, a hand touched my shoulder as I felt a man's breathing on me.

"Well well, look who we have here." says a very slimy voice that could only belong to one person.

I turn around and see William grinning at me like the devil and touching my chin and grabbing the photo from me.

"Looks like a rabbit got caught in the tiger's den it seems," he says smugly, "I'm flattered you came to me."

"Get away from me creep," I say pushing him away.

"Oh tsk tsk my fiery reporter, I was trying to help you out," he says waving the photo around and placing it near the board.

"What are you going to do to me, now that I know what you're hiding?" I say to him timidly.

"Oh nothing special," he says walking over to the board "Do you even know what this board means?"

To be honest, he seemed okay with me finding this, considering the door was wide open or did he do this on purpose to allure me here?!

"Oh I knew you were going to find it eventually Arihime, my dear," he says playing mind games again.

This guy is an enigma incarnate, he seems to assured to be caught off guard like this and he's not disturbed that someone has discovered his true nature. I was more curious at what the colored string meant.

"So what does the string color mean?" I ask nervously.

"Oh you'll know in time , my sweet snoop."

Ugh, he called me a snoop. Repulsed by his remark, I exited the room in frustration and I saw William doing something even more insane and weirder. He put a silver ribbon on my picture and gave me a lustful smirk.

I escape with fear and gasp for air...he's hiding something bigger than a giant board with everyone's picture on it...who is he...

"ATTENTION ALL MISERABLE FOOLS!" Monokuma screams over the intercom.

"Meet in the Gym, I have a fun surprise and incentive for murder for you," he says swirling a wine glass of alcohol in a red chair.

"But dress formally first before you come into the room or else, you get executed on the spot."

"See you maggots later."

OH MY GOD MORE SURPRISES!

What does Monokuma have in store for us all to kill each other? Is he going to give us a motive bigger than secrets? Why are dressing nice? Why was William being cryptic and creepy? What is going on?

Find out next time on Hope's Lie...see you soon...upupupuupupupupupuuuuu!

 **HELLO EVERYONE, I HOPE YOU ALL ARE DOING GREAT!**

 **No spring break is over, for me at least, waaaaah.**

 **First world problem aside, i hope you all loved this chapter and it's really long and my fingers are too cramped to type more. I hope you loved what little fanservice there was compared to last chapter.**

 **Wow so much to dissect, I want you all to leave your thoughts in the reviews and PM's. Let me know what you think of the last room sets and now deliberate who's room is more likely for murder.**

 **Love all your encouragement and am proud to announce the next chapter will start the first murder, yayayayaayayay!**

 **Thank you all for being so patient with this timely and tardy high school student and his attempt at a murder mystery. I hope to not disappoint you guys.**

 **So here are some questions and I want to hear what you guys think of it:**

 **1) What do you think of the remaining rooms? Which is your favorite and least favorite?  
**

 **2) Who do you suspect will be the first victim? Killer? Let me know.**

 **3)Tell me what you guys want your character to be dressed in for a formal event. This is your last chance for those who didn't submit a form.**

 **4)Give me at least five characters you love and vice versa with the one you hate.**

 **5) Do you think you can draw some fan-art of the characters for me? If you can just send me a link through PM.**

 **6) Name all the people who have a crush on Arihime.**

 **7)Guess which room is going to be the crime scene.**

 **Lastly there's still time to save your character by guessing William's talent, I love to hear feedback from you all.**

 **I hope you all are having a fantastic weekend and I'll see you fellow readers and authors in the next chapter, bye bye.**

 **Upupupu let the festivities start!**

 **UPDATE 1:**

 **Hello hello everyone, I hope you all are well and doing great.**

 **Sorry for not posting any new chapters this week, I'm so sorry for that. I'm muddled with schoolwork, grades and projects that I'm working on, plus I'm having a bit of writer's and artist's block at the moment and will need more time in making Chapter 1.**

 **I really want to make this next chapter long, entertaining and worthwhile for you guys due to the copious amounts of the love, support and wonderful OC's you have sent my way. I'm touched by this amicable fandom.**

 **Bad news, there won't be any new updates for a bit due to my writer's block, homework, projects and the fact that I'm tired and want to re-edit the chapter so it doesn't sound like a rushed mess of crap.**

 **Good news, I might have some time later this week or on the weekend to finish up this chapter, plus I really want to make the first case really shock you guys with who's going to die first and all that jazz.**

 **Expect some a little romance and maybe some teenage drama.**

 **I hope you guys understand and thank you to everyone for being patient with this struggling high school student and his lackluster updates. I love this series just as much as you guys and like I said I want to put love and quality into my stories and not shoot out five chapters a day if you get what I'm saying.**

 **So yeah, sorry again for disappearing on you guys, expect the chapter to be out over the weekend possible or sooner who knows? Life is unfair and Arihime will agree as well.**

 **Have a good day or night my fellow readers and authors! Bye bye**

 **PS. If this does well, I might make a second Danganronpa SYOC in the future, about a new cast of characters and maybe even Arihime's child who knows? Upupupupuupupupupup keep on guessing young ones, mwhhahahahaaha!**


	10. Chapter 1: Homewrecking Ball & MK TR 1

After the rambunctious and crazy Monokuma announced a special event in the gym, that requires formal attire apparently, I hurried to my room and rummaged through my closet for something to wear. I dress like shit anyway and fashion is the last thing that should concern me. I mean I've never been invited to any party in my life and always have had to sneak in to get an exclusive interview with that one dodgy celebrity, but I'll make do.

I examine my monotonous line of clothing material and oddly enough it's all synonymous to one another, talk about lazy outfit design huh Mr. Author.

I look and find no such outfit that's formal or decent and give up before looking on my bed and seeing a very elegant dress that looked way too expensive for my wallet to pay for.

It was a pretty sheath slip on gown that was rouge red, the straps on the dress were silk lace, it was a backless dress with some lace swirls hiding most of my hideous baby hairs, the long dark red tulle skirt part reached my ankles which made me feel like a Disney Princess, the V line front was a little risque as it exposed a bit of cleavage but not too much, there was also a pair of maroon strap heels with a closed toe and horizontal strap across the foot part.

Not bad, but I felt as if Monokuma had made this outfit intentionally to satiate his perverted tendencies, I mean how revealing is this outfit, it's a shame the audience can't see what I look like and have to imagine it with their "creative" minds, wink wink...

I also saw a little purse that was shaped like a rose that was a shiny ruby color which sparkled every time you moved it, a diamond studded heart daisy bracelet and a black lace choker with a red rose pendant hanging from it.

I felt like one of those Victorian era aristocrats but considering my attitude is way too vulgar, I would be lucky enough if I was invited to parties as a class comedy act.

I slip into the outfit as I heard the others either fussing that the outfits they got were too tight, too flashy or not "expressive" to say the least through the abymsal thin walls. I mean I fit into the gown perfectly, and sure it's a little tight in the ass area and the lace backless part made me a little uncomfortable but I felt like I got what it takes to flaunt it.

"I love this choker, the pendant is so unique and the lace doesn't cut my neck, nice," I say sounding like a camp fashion designer.

I admit walking in high heels especially strapped ones like these was almost empowering, but damn are they hard to strut in unless I was a hardcore masochist. I slip my notebook, pencil and audio recorder into my purse and twirl around a bit in the gown to get a good grip of how I would either rock this or flounder and trip all the way to the gym.

I exit my room feeling confident but also a little overdressed at the same time, I mean seriously? Whatever, might as well enjoy it while I still have it I guess. I close my door and see some of my "fellow" classmates talking with each other as they were dressed prettily or handsomely like celebrities on a red carpet or something.

I turn around and see Simon standing by the side of my door looking at a PDA of sorts that's red, holding a bouquet of pink and red roses in his overly muscular hand gripping it firmly, and him looking nervous as his gigantic muscles tense up from something bothering him I guess.

He wore a yellow dress shirt that was very tight looking emphasizing his physique with a few buttons undone exposing some of his prominent chest, black dress pants contrasting with the shirt held up by black suspenders and yellow dress shoes with a fleur-de-lis like etch on the front part of the shoe in black, such a dork.

"Oh hello Simon," I say greeting him politely.

Simon puts his PDA down and looked slightly nervous with a shiny smile and fixed face. I guess he's not used to seeing me in such an over the top outfit, don't worry neither am I.

"Oh hello Ari," he says rubbing his faux hawk hair, "I just wanted to make sure I knew what your room number was...hehehe..."

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks I guess.." I say wondering if he really meant that and giving him a giggle.

Poor guy, he's menacing with an unnatural godlike body but he has the heart of a cowardly lion, how adorable. Kind of reminds me of one guy I interviewed for a sports magazine, who had green gelled back spiked hair, lightning coming out of his eye brows for some stupid reason and had the same body as Simon, lol.

"These are for you," he says awkwardly handing me the bouquet with a struggling manly face,"I also wanted to check up on you... in case your ankle acts up again!"

Aww sweetie, no need for the formalities, just be upfront with your feelings and let me know what you want. I mean seriously, are the girls here that unappealing or taken that the other guys have to flock to me as a surrogate?!

"Oh how pretty, how did you know roses are my favorite flower?" I say pretending to feign kindness but being honest about my personal flower choice.

"Oh-h! I had no idea...well good thing I got them for you...hahahaaha..." he says awkwardly flexing his biceps and blushing like a tomato.

I mean so far he's nice but it's people like this that you need to be careful of, especially in murder mystery stories, but the power of fan-service and shipping awaits so we'll see...

"Let's go before the others get bored," I say walking ahead.

"Oh right!" he says walking alongside me after picking up the pace.

We walked awkwardly for a bit until I came across Nori standing with his foot against the wall wearing the same outfit he always wore but looking shinier and dusted. His red cherry patch was stitched on slightly tighter, his dress shoes were extra polished, his fedora exposed some of his stray forehead hair and he was holding a single pinkish-white rose.

"And out appears the butterfly from her woven cocoon," he says with his deep dapper voice.

He looks as bishounen as ever as he gave me a slight smile along with gleaming eyes. He glanced over to Simon and eyed him with a grim face as Simon reciprocated the favor with a proud and smug face.

"It seems as if the beauty has flocked to the beast."

Oh is someone getting jealous, over me of all people, I don't know whether to cringe or appreciate the sentiment. I mean these guys should just move on from me and go find other girls because if they knew who I really was, then they'd run to the hills to get away from a selfish asshole like me.

"Is the little fly attracted to the sweet aroma of a delicious cinnamon roll?" Simon retorts with a metaphor.

Cinnamon roll? Since when am I a glazed pastry?

The guys looked at each other with daggers in their eyes as I decided to ignore the dick measuring contest and head on to the gym before I get speared by a hasty Monokuma (haha DGR 1 reference).

I walk a few more halls and see Izuhara in the halls talking with Karuta as they both laugh in unison.

He looked the same but with a red tie that looked almost ripped apart and decimated. Jeez, Monokuma couldn't even find this poor bastard an outfit that doesn't look like it went through a shredder or eaten by moths?! I mean wtf!?

Karuta looked radiant and cute compared to the pirate, she wore a deep purple kimono with a sakura pattern and pink obi and her hair was styled in a fashionable bun with a sakura shaped accessory stuck in.

"Hello Ari-sama," she waved noticing me and Izuhara concealing a blush in my general direction, "You look very pretty!"

"Oh hello Karu-chan," I say giving her a moe like nickname, "Thanks!"

"I love the name," she says bowing to me, "I'm so glad I have a friend like you!"

Woah! Slow down there sister. You are way too trusting to call me someone you can confide in let alone a friend. I mean that kind of attitude could get you killed in this environment, you never know.

"So whatcha doing?" she asks in a very quiet voice.

"Let's just say I avoided a fight and moved on before I got squashed."

"Oh my! That's no good, friends should not be fighting with each other," she says huffing and placing her hands on her hips, "We all need to band together and not fall victim to such easy deception."

Is she seriously lecturing me on being careful, when she of all people is the most trusting out of all of us combined. I mean I understand where she's coming from but she looks like if someone told her the tooth fairy collected your teeth for satanic rituals, she'd believe them in a heartbeat.

"Excuse me ladies, am I interrupting?" Izuhara asks.

"Oh no Izu-kun!" Karuta says to him in a cute tone and kawaii manner.

"Oh, okay," he says curiously," Let's go then."

We three walk to the gym as I see more of my classmates dressed fancily and talking to each other. I see Reina and Eduardo walking together as Reina chastises poor Edu for another silly, minute thing he did, he probably gave her cold coffee or something.

She was dressed like an ice princess in a royal blue knee-length dress with short sleeves, black patent leather half-inch heels with barely visible black half-socks to prevent blisters I guess, a thin silver necklace with a charm shaped like the outline of a heart with diamonds on half around her neck and her hair in a tight bun.

She looked gorgeous like a runway model, I know see why Edu serves her I guess, his outfit didn't stand out but it was presentable.

He wore a black and white tuxedo, black trousers and black boots, simple but classy. I mean they look like a power couple on the carpet of a movie premiere or something. He gives a very downtrodden face as she looks confident and is working her latest look.

"Grrrrr!" sneered a very feline voice.

I turn around see Toto and his hellcat walking proudly as he wore a black colored yukata with a galaxy design on the lower part of his outfit, he wore a purple obi around his waist and he a wore a black fundoshi.

He looks like an obvious villain from a samurai anime waiting to capture the helpless maiden with his vicious pet by his side. I saw him walking behind Natsume as he had a very afraid look on his face and Toto looked almost interested in him. I'm all for the gays, but come on dude at least be subtle about your true intentions.

Natsu was wearing a blue dress shirt buttoned with a grey bow-tie and grey vest, he wore grey trousers, dark blue dress shoes, his blond hair gelled messily and he wore a silver watch on his left wrist.

He was looking rather handsome, if only he did that more in school, then he wouldn't have been bullied.

I also saw Dietrich walking with Mei and Tokaku as they chatted loudly to one another.

Tokaku's outfit caught my eye first because she's the obligatory fanservice character and has possible plot armor who knows?

She wore a deep black ballgown with silk ruffles on the shoulder, the skirt reached her ankles, she wore black, elbow-length silk opera gloves and black stilettos. She looked like a gothic sky maiden ready to incite her feminine wiles upon unsuspecting males. I love the design and the black really complements her makeup and hair.

Mei wore a light orange mini-dress and she had no shoes on?! I mean she's probably never heard of no shirt no shoes before because if Monokuma allows this, I'm a monkey's uncle. Isn't this supposed to be a formal event, what?!

Her feet and temerity aside, I love the orange look to it, it really made her stand out as well as making her look spunky and outgoing.

Dietrich wore a black tuxedo with a white button up shirt, red bow tie, dark green trousers and green dress shoes. Oh my god someone call the fashion police, because we got an emergency here.

Nonetheless they looked really good, a little eclectic but still somewhat formal looking. I look around some more and see Calypso, Aohito, Kazuko and Camille walking independently alongside each other.

Calypso looked like the Greek Goddess of Love herself wearing a white Greek style dress, silver circlet on her head like a tiara, pretty diamond earrings hanging from her ears and gold pumps. I mean the angel vibe just resonates so much from her it's too much for me, someone help before she starts to proselytize everyone to death.

Aohito wore a long sleeve white polo with a navy blue tailored vest, black slacks and brown loafers. A very generic look for a very stoic looking person but hey at least he's presentable.

Kazuko was adorned in a white collared dress shirt with a cardigan and knee length skirt, white leggings and her gold necklace. Very tomboyish but I'm not one to judge, she dresses better than me at least.

Camille wore a blue tuxedo with a black shirt, dark black trousers and blue dress shoes. Thank god he's wearing something that won't stroke his ego further. I mean an outfit that's not exposing his "prized work" is thanks enough.

I take back what I said before, this is the most motley group of characters I've seen in a while and I've been to many secret orgies, uh so much bleaching of my eyes later. We reach the gym as I heard more voices close in as the most annoying voice enters the room, Athena was jumping around the place bothering a quite irritated Yuzuki and cross Alia.

Athena wore a slim fitting black dress that reached xer ankles, dark grey heels, a black gem studded bracelet on xer right wrist and xe wore a really stupid grin on xer face.

"Why did the tomato blush?" xer asks the clearly fed up Yuzuki.

"Not now Athena!" she said very frustrated.

"It saw the salad dressing!" xer says clapping their hands.

Yuzuki was on the verge of getting a migraine as she wore her same attire for this occasion as she did this morning. I mean she must have gotten the memo to not try too hard from Aohito as well, but at least she looks more professional than anyone else here.

Alia still as mute as ever wearing a blank expression on her face in a black sleeveless dress that transitions to red at the bottom wearing red pumps, simple yet elegant.

"Enough..." she said curtly. I feel your pain girl, I'd want to kill myself after hearing their terrible lines too.

I see Simon and Nori nudging each other "playfully" was the sugarcoated term, as they walked with an air of contempt for one another. It's true what they say about boys, one friendship ruined by a single girl, who would've thought it.

"Oh Ari, didn't see you there," Simon says rubbing his head.

"Ari is the sun that illuminates the pathway to heaven," Nori says tipping his hat.

Wow what a sudden personality change, I mean what is there fight over again, it's just little old me, what more is there to fawn over. I hate being the center of attention and honestly these two need to get their act together before the readers butcher me for killing off best boys.

I noticed we were missing one person and realized what fresh hell we were getting into, William went missing and we haven't even opened the door, how droll. I mean this boy is sneaky but he needs to address his issues with the rest of us first before becoming a really edgy Sherlock Holmes.

I look around for him as I leave the group to go search for this troll. I search more halls and see him looking closely at the door with no handles or locks.

He wore a black dress shirt, grey bow tie, white vest, black business trousers, in the back pocket there was a black hankerchief sticking out, he wore black shiny shoes and carried white gloves in his pocket.

It's better if I don't mess with this handsomely dressed mischief maker. Who knows what he has up his sleeve?

"Leaving so soon, princess?" he says making a shit eating grin.

"Oh I was told by the others to get you so we can start the event," I say with a straight face.

"Oh just one second, I have to scour this area for a button, be there soon!"

I honestly couldn't care so if he wants to grasp at straws be my guest.

I leave him and head into the gym where everyone had entered to see what was Monokuma's surprise. I was expecting him to gas us to death but quite the opposite.

The room was very big, there was a stage that stood at the far end of the room with dark brown wooden floors with red curtain to cover it, there were about five tables with four seats to each one with a fancy table setting of plates, candles and flowers in water glasses, the room was dimly lit with red, black and white balloons all over the place and on the ceiling, the floor carpeted red making it look like a charity dinner, there was a dance-floor in the middle and there were two exits to this room.

"What the hell is this." Toto says growling at the gaudy scenery.

"Must be a party of sorts?" Calypso said.

"No it's way to formal for a regular party," Reina says smugly.

"What exactly is this then?" Kazuko says.

"Maybe a ball to celebrate our glorious talented selves?" Camille says twirling his hair.

Just when I thought the pretentious levels couldn't fluctuate any higher, Monokuma jumps out of nowhere wearing a black and white striped tux and red tie on the opposite sides matching his monochromatic skin and held a microphone in his hand.

"Welcome moronic ingrates!" he screams over the mic as we all cover our ears.

"Thank you for gathering here to a very special dance."

"What do you mean by dance?" Mei asks.

"Be patient discount Hatsune Miku!" he says getting angry, "Anyway, welcome to the Monokuma Homecoming Ball!"

Monokuma throws the mic to the side as Nekotang pops out of the floor wearing a bright yellowish white tux, orange tie and knocks Monokuma to the side.

"You mean Nekotang's Homecoming Ball!"

"Hagh!" Monkuma says annoyed at his feline rival, "This is my party bud, go fuck off!"

Another cartoon fight ensues as everyone either sighs, crosses their arms in disappointment or cheers on the fighting. I'm surrounded by idiots I say to myself, I mean how am I supposed to find these two intimidating and/or antagonistic when we have a Looney Tunes fight every time these two are on set. It's like the story is stalling long enough to squeeze out every life of creativity from the writer. (Haha lol!)

"Falcon Punch!" Monokuma hollers knocking Nekotang into the roof locking him into place as he tries to wriggle out.

"Now, enough white noise, let the festivities begin!" he says as lights flickered over the tables.

"As you blind retards can see, each chair is highlighted with a picture of you guys on your respective seat, please follow my instructions or else your dessert might taste sour later."

Is that a threat or a reason to stick to a diet? I mean I love dessert but now really doesn't seem to be a good time to have an event like this. Everyone is on edge after the first motive and I still need to uncover who has my secret, no one should know who I am yet, I need that info for my article.

I look around for my picture and see it on a red seat with a fancy design and arm rests near seats with Nori's, Yuzuki's and Dietrich's pictures. Nori pulled out my chair for me, like the gentleman he was, as I sat down feeling his tense pressure from earlier on my back. I caught a glimpse of Simon and Natsume on the opposite tables giving different looks of either disdain or sadness. Simon looked like he wanted to beam a laser into Nori's pretty face and Natsu looked very sad and despondent that he didn't get to sit next to me.

This honestly couldn't feel anymore awkward, not to mention everyone is pretending to peaches and gravy even after what has happened, it's a people in real life versus them on camera situation, everyone has to keep up appearances and not look hostile towards one another. It was annoying yet funny to watch people flounder and stifle any sort of ice breaking moment.

"Now, it's time for the party events," Monokuma announces, "First we have the customary ballroom dance number!"

Monokuma then proceeds to play background music of many famous pop tracks or slow songs. He played "I Don't Wanna Live Forever" By Zayn and Taylor Swift, "Castle on the Hill" by Ed Sheeran, "Cold Water" by Justin Bieber and Major Lazer, "Paris" by the Chainsmokers, "Kings and Queens," By Los 5, "Symphony" by Clean Bandit and Zara Larsson and lastly "Dangerous Woman" by Ariana Grande. Love the music choices, no need to pay attention to the titles and their possible significance to the plot.

As the music plays, everyone gets up and looks at the others weirdly. I love how apropos one of the songs are, considering it's from an album for a movie about BDSM, how kinky and not to mention it's title is almost poetic in this context. I sat in my chair as everyone else got up, I hate to dance and I'm the whitest dancer ever, so you know I'll be made into a meme sooner or later with my failed attempts.

"Um, excuse me Burgundy!" Monokuma screeches over the mic, "Where's the hustle, come join in on the fun!"

"Sorry Monokuma, I can't dance to save my life!" I tell him embarrassingly, "I must refrain from this trite situation.

"Oh is that so," he says giggling like a yandere school girl, "I see some people have different plans for you!"

Oh shit! Here come the best boys to the rescue asking me for my hand to dance. Apparently after hearing me utter those opportunistic words from a cliche female shojo like heroine carbon copy; Simon, Nori and Natsume each gave the other a competitive look as they either smiled or look nervous at the chance to teach the poor main character how to have fun, someone give me some bleach now...

I saw all three guys saunter over to me as their pace began to pick up after a while, Simon proudly walked over to me as Nori tripped him over as he stumbled like a clumsy school girl. Then Natsu quietly inched his way over to me as he started to cry at the fact that he couldn't compete with the other two and ran to the corner of the room. Then Nori was pulled by Simon's hand and he caught on to his dress pant leg.

"Will someone please just-!" I say before getting my hand lifted up and I was escorted out of my seat.

"Nonsense, tomfoolery!" Dietrich says as he helped me onto the dance floor, "Pathetic, if none of you stop this absolute charade, I'll take the helm!"

Dietrich, wow, way to take charge dude, I'm impressed by this sudden development in character. It's almost as if you just discovered you had a week to live so you want to spend it next to a girl you don't know or something.

"Dietrich! are you sure about this?" I ask him very concerned.

"But of course!" he shouts, "I will not tolerate this rabble and raucousness!"

As the music continued to play, I took Dietrich's hand as he put his hand around my waist as the music started to get to the chorus. Everyone was watching me and him dance as I stumble on his toes as he gives slight winces of pain but bore with it.

"Aww! How cute!" Karuta said.

"Poor Dietrich, he's going to have foot problems later in life," exclaimed Camille.

"Aww hush cover girl reject!" Kazuko said to him, "I think it's romantic!"

"Romantic or painful?" Mei said, "Debatable at best."

Everyone continued to either jeer or cheer me on dancing with the stiff scientist. He was really good at dancing and I was just holding him back. He twirled me around as my dress spun around and the girls awed and the guys cringed from the sub romantic undertones.

The song concluded as Monokuma was making fake vomit noises on the stage and the others either clapped or rolled their eyes. Dietrich bowed as I awkwardly curtsied, my first dance with a boy my age, checked off the bucket list.

I saw Nori looking a little disappointed, Simon gritting his teeth and Natsume still wallowing in the corner as Toto and Athena try to comfort him. I peruse the room some more and see William leaning against the wall and smirking snidely at me with a look of mixed nefariousness.

"Thank you Dietrich."

"Conclusion, I must thank you madam, this experience has been...enlightening!" he remarks to me in a satisfied manner.

We both part ways as I looked to William and he went to his seat. I walked over to him as Mei ran up stage and began playing her latest album track on the turntable that came out of her vagina because I knew that wasn't there before.

"Well well, it seems as if the seedy journalist has found romantic interest!" he remarks to me.

"At least these men are respectable unlike some people here," I retort back.

"Oh here come the claws!" he says chuckling almost mischievously, "Did I ruffle some of the princess' feathers?"

I was on the verge of slapping this guy in the face, but if I tried that he would fire back with some excuse to see me rage and make an ass put of myself in front of the others.

"I know what game you are playing here, you orange troll."

"Oh pray tell what may that be my fiery, red headed reporter?"

I stopped in my tracks, I thought he would back off but he then came back with that whole 'you don't know a thing about me' shtick. He's good.

"So have you made any progress on that door, locksmith?"

"None whatsoever, whoever designed that must have known that people would get curious, no handprint code, number lock let alone a handle to work with."

Interesting, someone really wanted to conceal whatever was inside there that much huh. Sounds like a topic for another day but right now was a time for fun and drama.

"It's time to spin the track and tune out with my latest single, 'Never Mine, Always Yours'!" she says plugging in her music device and an EDM like tune crossed with a generic pop song played.

The song started off slow but got higher as the chorus kicked in and the mood dropped heavily as it came to the clincher part of the song; about loving someone but as a result realizing you could never have them due to the fact they are in a relationship with your enemy and that they dangle them like a prize in front of your face. How almost meta and really creative. Can anyone say foreshadowing if at all for my current situation, who knows...?

Monokuma then proceeded to boot her off stage as he announced that it was time for dinner.

"Alright maggots, apparently I'm supposed to feed you cretins or else the story will get boring and flagged if everyone dies of starvation or some bullshit."

"So here are the courses we are offering you precious students of mine!"

As he says that, the robots from earlier opened up the doors as silver covered plates and covers on cloth covered rolling tables slid across the room and stopped at the end near the stage front where there were six giant covered plates with metal covers put on display.

"For you all, since this is a grand event in Killing Game History," he says giving a slight laugh, "we have prepared six delicious meals for you voracious ne'er do wells to chow down on!"

A robot moved causing earthquake like ruptures moved to the center where it opened all the metal covers to reveal really elegant and rich people like cuisine.

"For our opening appetizers, we have a delicious freshly made garden salad made from the veggies in the garden and if you hate greens, we have a lovely pumpkin soup made with love and pulverized orange pumpkin carcasses!"

Never in my life have I ever wanted to eat my vegetables from what was shown, the lettuce was washed and crisp looking, the tomatoes, carrots and onions looked sliced and diced and juicy, the bread crutons were scattered like crumbs and Monokuma threw feta cheese crumbles all over the gigantic bowl. The soup was a pretty yellow orange color and had a green mint leaf in the middle floating in a sea of orange pumpkin juice.

"And for the main course we have three options," Monokuma announced making me wish that my metabolism was faster than usual, "We have a well done, tenderized BBQ steak platter with searing hickory smoked sauce glaze spread all over, lovely rosemary portabella mushroom chicken breasts with aged melted cheddar on the top and lastly we have a seasoned pork chop entree stuffed with smoked gouda and bacon strips layered all over each one breaded and grilled."

Monokuma you are now my best friend as of this moment! So many delectable edibles just waiting for us to devour and gouge down our throats. I was in food paradise, someone pinch me I must be dreaming. Then William pinched me and woke me up from the food ridden daze I was fantasizing about.

"You're welcome!" he exclaims condescendingly.

Annoyed by his interference, I wondered what was in the last dish presented, was it a dessert of sorts? Monokuma giggled and made the robot open up the container to reveal Nekotang tied up and sprinkled with whipped cream and a cherry on top making him a cat like sundae.

"Thanks to this random interloper!" he says angrily, " I need to make dessert now, but I will require some assistance!"

I looked as people were a bit hesistant to help the malicious bear with his cooking shenanigans, there was a chance he could butcher one of us off and blame a hapless soul for the murder who knows?

"I volunteer to help you make dessert!" I look to see Izuhara yell.

Everyone gasped but I stayed quiet, his cheesecake was superb and if he was going to make something as succulent as that cake, then by all means go right ahead.

"I want to make tea for everyone," Karuta said chirping in, "I want to try out a new recipe as a matter of fact!"

Oh this is going to scintillating, the pirate and japanese princess in the kitchen, it's like some crappy kitchen Japanese TV show.

"Excellent," Monokuma says rubbing his stomach, "You two head to the kitchen, and the rest, enjoy the meal and music...while you're still alive, upupuupupupuup!"

Monokuma disappeared off stage as Izu and Karu left the gym and everyone grabbed their fragile plates and went to town on the buffet left for us. I saw some of them push others out of the way as Reina and I were the only ones to stay seated, she must be having Edu do the selection for her whereas I want to not crumple my outfit or get a head injury from the loud ramblings of people stealing the others' food and what not.

Athena was punched in the face by Toto for taking the last chicken breast, Kazuko used Camille as a meat shield to push through the crowd, Calypso was raised onto Aohito's shoulders as she looked at the spread closely, Alia went around everyone onto the stage and piled up a huge plate of food, damn girl slow down!

Tokaku loosened her cleavage a bit, charmed Natsu and Nori and swiped some of their food, Mei and Yuzuki conversed on what was more gainly to eat as to avoid so much fuss, Dietrich was calculating a route to acquiring some rations with a board he pulled out of nowhere, Simon and William were lunging themselves to the line as Simon grabbed two plates and began stacking food carrying the plates in his biceps. William however crawled underneath the crowd and pilfered a plate from an unsuspecting Athena.

Talk about food wars am i right people!? I decide to wait it out a bit more as the crowd died down and everyone went back to their respective seats. Some left with hefty plates, while others went with table scraps and garden salad.

"Arihime, you aren't hungry?" Yuzuki looks confused at me.

"Oh it's not that," I say trying to change the topic, "I was more concerned over the fact that everyone is acting like this and you realize that someone has to die at the end of it all."

She sat down and questioned me with an inquisitive face. I guess my qualms seemed to have sparked a conversation.

"Not to mention, someone has my secret and yours," I say, "Doesn't that irk you?"

"Ms. Koyuji, in times like this, we shouldn't wish harm upon others," she says coldly but cheesily, "We need to work together or else Monokuma wins."

She brings up a good point, if we all cooperated instead of fighting, then we should be one step ahead of eliminating this monochromatic demon once and for all. I mean I should be having fun and not worrying about what disaster heads my way. But then again that means putting in effort and befriending these "Ultimates" who I grew to despise...ehhh too much work.

"Here you are my scarlet rose!" says a male voice placing a plate of food on my table.

I look up and see Simon flexing his muscles as he smiles at me. Oh sweetie you didn't have to do that, I'm a "strong" independent woman, no need to be a butler for me. The pile of meat and salad attracted my nose as my hands rose to grab the fork and there was no stopping me from there.

I gobbled each piece of meat as my face was soiled in white sauce and BBQ meat, it was socially unacceptable but screw etiquette and social graces, I'm unorthodox.

Yuzuki looked very shocked at me as Simon laughed happily.

"I love a woman who can eat and appreciate good food."

"Huh!" I say with food stuffed in my mouth.

"Oh you need something to drink, let me find you some water."

I swallowed the food as I looked for a napkin to wipe my brown stained face.

"Are you sure you haven't stuffed enough food in your mouth?" Yuzuki says sarcastically.

"Oh I love food, is there a problem?" I say to her with critical pride.

"Here is your vial of hope, crimson butterfly," says a deep voice.

I see Nori hand me a glass of cold water and a pitcher as he dusted himself from the scuffle of the buffet line.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to do that."

"Oh it's not a problem for this feckless soul, anything for someone who can appreciate music for what it is."

Is he still riding this whole stoic music serenade story. I love music but dude find someone else to talk too, this dialogue has gotten staler than Athena's jokes.

"N-nneed a-a napkin?" says a timid familiar voice.

"Oh thanks, Natsu."

I grab the napkin from him as he quietly runs away before it got heated. I wipe the smears off my face as I burp loudly alarming nearby tables.

"Sorry people, the food is good!"

They continued to talk as Izu and Karuta return from the kitchen with two silver covered plates on rolling carts.

"Sorry for the wait everyone, here's the glory moment!"

He and her pulled off the covers and revealed wonderful creations, they consisted of a giant four layered cheesecake with multiple flavors; one layer drizzled in caramel, another in hot fudge, the other in strawberry cream cheese and the top covered in coconut flakes.  
The last one was a huge plate of mini tarts, cupcakes and cookies.

I'm in heaven now, someone please pinch me for real. I covered my body to prevent William from waking me up as the food was plated with a slice of cake, two cookies and one tart or cupcake on each platter.

Karuta handed me mine as I saw an edible chocolate marble cheesecake decorated fancily and some cookies and a cupcake on the side.

"Also I made tea for everyone, I made three batches, chamomile, french vanilla and mint green leaf."

I see her with huge Japanese tea sets pouring them into greenish cylindrical cups similar to the ones used in traditional ancient rituals.

"Can I get french vanilla, please?" I asked her.

Izuhara grabs a cup for me as he pours it and serves me one. I blow into it ad sipped it happily. The water was boiled right, the tea leaves touched my taste buds and the blend was like sipping from a fountain of exquisite pleasure.

"Do I taste a hint of alcohol in this?" I say to him, "Because I want another round."

"Oh I made the dessert, Karuta is the one who made this ask her," he says smiling it off.

I hailed her out and asked her if this had any alcohol or something in it because this was too addictive like alcoholic beverages to not want more.

"Oh no there's none inside the brew unless you count the slight hints of sake I guess."

"UNSPEAKABLE!" I hear a person screech.

Dietrich listened in on the conversation as he slapped the tea and spilled it on the floor and on my dress.

"I will not partake in this devil's drink!" he says belligerently, "It causes madness and grief, you charlatan!"

"Oww! it's scalding hot!" I say rubbing it off my legs and arms.

I notice red bruises on my arms as everyone stops and the music fades.

"I'm sorr-" he tried to apologize before getting cut off by an angry voice.

"You uptight asshat!" screamed a voice from the crowd.

I see Simon walking up to Dietrich as he was riled ip and was steaming mad.

"How dare you spill Karuta's handmade drink and onto Arihime, have you no decorum!" he sais making a fist, "Never disrespect a woman in front of me ever again!"

Oh shit, the beast is getting angry, Dietrich you'd better grow a bigger body because buddy this is going to get freaky fast. I see some of my classmates leave the room from all the hostility, Yuzuki, Izuhara, Athena, Kazuko, Reina, Eduardo, Camille and Alia left the room as the rest stood in silence as this heated argument went underway.

"Stay out of this you overgrown buffoon!" Dietrich says.

"Apologize at once!" Simon screams.

"ENOUGH!" I scream at them.

"I'm sick and tired of this nonsense; of boys flocking to my rescue and people feeling sorry for me. This is getting redundant and really pissing me off!"

I storm out of the room as my footsteps echo and I ran to the bathroom weeping along the way. I have never been so humiliated since the fifth grade school play where they threw hot water on me after a failed prank gone wrong, but I digress.

"Is the crimson princess upset, that her beastly suitor raged in public?" said a slimy voice.

"Shut the fuck up!" I say to William and his smartass looking self.

"Oh did I touch a nerve?" he says rudely, "Let me alleviate that for you, I know who has your secret!"

He announces as the tea stains got bigger and my dress started to chafe, I swear if he doesn't hurry up then I'm going to strangle him to death and get away with it in the class trial.

"Who is this supposed person who has my secret?" I ask him.

"Oh it's only little old me, hehehehe," he says snickering like an evil elf and holding the piece of paper in his hands.

Are you shitting me!? Out of all the people to find my secret, it had to be the one who annoys me the most. I swear if he blabs, I will rip his throat out and feed it to Black, excuse my rage, I'm still soaking wet and scalded from the tea and am in a very tight dress.

"Calm down princess, your dress can wait."

"Stop reading my mind you retarded elf!"

"Oh touchy, it'd be a shame if someone were to tell the others who you were really," he says creepily, "You'd never get your information and everyone would avoid you."

He brings up a good point despite him being the scum of the earth I mean he has my darkest secret out there and no it's not the fact that I'm using everyone for my own intellectual glutton, but something that might be plot worthy in maybe a future part.

I try and grab the note from him but he's too tall and more athletic than me and he avoids my snatches like a fly from a fly swatter.

"Now now, Ms. Koyuji," he says tsking at me, "I'd be glad to help you out and give you your secret back..."

"Yes I'll do anything!"

"If you go on a date with me!"

NO FREAKING WAY SHERLOCK! Even if I didn't know about your shabby and atrocious attitude, I still wouldn't date your sorry ass.

"Oh okay, HEY EVERYONE-" I cover his mouth and silence him before a person walks in on us.

"Okay fine you orange haired troll!" I say reluctantly, "I'll go out with you, but no touching, holding hands or lip contact!"

"Deal!" he says as I shake his warm but almost muscular hand, "See you soon flame princess.."

He says walking back into the party room and closing the door behind him. That sack of dogshit has my secret, he must be bluffing or what if he isn't? I mean he had a freaky board of all of us on his wall, he can't be serious enough to expose everyone's secrets let alone mine. Maybe when I confront him, I have to question his talent because he's too slimy and conniving to be anything average or mediocre. Better keep my eyes peeled on him.

I head to the bathroom to wash off the alcoholic tea stains and inside I run into Karuta and Yuzuki wiping off I guess the tea that flew everywhere. Karuta's outfit was plastered with a deep brown color and Yuzuki was using handsoap to wash out a stain that looked reddish brown, maybe from ketchup or some BBQ sauce from the meal.

"Oh Arihime!" Karuta said jumping from fear, "Don't do that to me, I have a weak heart."

"Oh sorry for that," I say twirling my hair and scrunching up my face in embarrassment.

"No need for apologies," Yuzuki said, "It's that uptight Dietrich's fault for causing such a mess in the first place."

"Agreed," I say with a nod.

I headed over to the sink, turned the taps for warm water and rinsed my dress in soapy suds and silver bubbles. What the hell is that boy's problem? I mean he flipped out due to an alcoholic drink and had the temerity to stand up to Simon of all people. I mean he's got stones, but a death wish not really.

"What was that all about, Ari-sama?"

"I really have no idea Karuta, maybe it's his time of the month who knows?"

I heard stifled laughter and turn to see Yuzuki covering her mouth and blushing with her wet hands, I guess my dry joke coaxed her cold exterior into a different emotion

"Oh I-I'm sorry," she apologizes, "I love dry humor is all, that was too good not to laugh at."

Are we sort of bonding over a trivial matter like this, I mean it was a terrible joke but what the hell. I wash my dress to the best of my ability and say bye to the girls as I leave for the gym. I walk down some halls and enter the room to see some people left behind and Monokuma with Nekotang wearing janitor uniforms and cleaning up the mess from the party which looked as if a tornado had rampaged through it.

"Hey where is everyone else?" I ask Monokuma.

"Oh they left to their rooms, Burgundy!" he tells me loudly with an angry face and sharpened claws.

"Probably running from the horrible party and disgusting food he made for everyone." Nekotang said meowing and snickering.

Cue typical fight scene...there they go... as I ignored them and headed over to a random table, I was approached by a distraught Nori with his hat off and his hair ruffled.

"And the butterfly returns to the suckling sweetness of a tender rose."

I gagged after his cringy metaphor and see Mei, Natsu and Calypso trying to assuage a rage induced Simon from pulverizing everything with his road like map body and arms. He was on the verge of his boiling point as the others were upset that the party was ruined and there was too much food left untouched.

"What happened here?"

"Well it seems after you left, there was a mini fight and things got messy."

Thank goodness I was out before that nonsense got here. I mean who needs to see people fighting at this moment in time, but that would have made for an interesting article though.

"Where's Dietrich?" I asked, "I need to ask him something."

"Oh he stormed off to his room and was steaming mad," Calypso said.

I knew it, it's all my fault, wait don't say that Ari. That line is so cliche that it's not my fault but those morons' for almost giving me first degree burns and scarring my body. I need to give Dietrich a piece of my mind.

I leave the gym and head to the dorm rooms and see Athena's door left wide open as I saw Dietrich's room unscathed and seamlessly cleaned. I knocked on the door and tried to twist the handle but to no avail it was locked from the inside.

"Hello Dietrich! I need to talk to you about what happened."

I waited for a few minutes...then got worried after hearing no noises coming from inside, I tried to break the door down but it was sturdier than I thought. I took out my purse and grabbed a thin object to undo the lock on the inside and it worked like in the movies. I twist the handle again and it opened after some nudges.

What happened next was going to put an eternal nightmare into my soft cranium's petty mind. I look around the room and see some chemicals spilled on the floor with broken glass equipment, the room smelt of feces and animal carcasses, papers were scattered on the floor and the room was in disarray.

It's odd because Dietrich is known for his tidiness and never leaves a pebble unturned. I peruse around the room some more as the camera mysteriously pans and gets a gradient dark filter as I heard a really strange sound come out of the speakers.

It sounded like an air horn dry humping a dolphin or something along those lines. The musical sting traveled alongside the camera as I saw something that wouldn't be erased from my memory for as long as I live.

I saw Dietrich's motionless body slumped over his lab table in the middle of the room, his arms stretched out, his legs wobbling slightly, his face looked ghostly pale purple, his eyes turned a vicious bright red, the look of pain spread across his face in an obvious manner and his mouth was sputtering...PINK BLOOD!?

Way to take the piss out of a murder scene narrator, what is this shitty censorship for again? Oh that's right to get a T rating for this story lol okay, but it really takes the edge out with the room being sullied with kool-aid and fruit punch drinks. On a serious note though, I approached his body and tried to wake him up, as the lingering stench of puke and blood permeated the room as the air vents were latched shut.

His lifeless body told me one thing...he was dead.

 **DEAD - Dietrich Kurohato**

 **Students left 19.**

 **Danganronpa, said a mysterious robot voice...**

What was that?

* * *

 **MONOKUMA THEATRE 1:**

Hello everyone, it's your friendly neighborhood bear here...no not Yogi bear you moron!

Anyways, have you ever had that moment in Biology class, when you are tasked with dissecting an animal? Let me tell you, I have once.

Disgusting, it should be a crime, I had to tear open my own kin, not that I minded anyway. This gave me insight on how to make my executions even more gruesome and twisted. You're welcome.

You see when vital organs are hit, your body starts to spew out blood and you try to hopelessly stop it. Let me tell you, that happened when I stabbed my classmate the poor guy, he kept looking at me funny and started gushing like a huge fire hose.

Of course I blamed it on my other partner and he was arrested for second degree murder. Too bad it concluded in a mistrial, due to lack of evidence and motive, I would've enjoyed watching his soul escape his body one last time. That will teach him not to look at me with disdain.

Oh wait, I forgot about the assignment outcome?! I got an A for my dexterous slicing and incisions of the major arteries. Thanks for asking.

* * *

 **Hello everyone and it's nice to see you guys again after so long. I'm so sorry for the lack of updates recently, I had school work and projects to work on plus I was extremely tired from all the workouts I did at the gym and work to complete.**

 **Not to mention I have some teachers to talk to about Letters of Recommendations and getting my shit together being a young adult, so yeah. I really wanted to focus on that and am sorry again for the lack of posts, I hope this chapter helps alleviate your queries on my whereabouts.**

 **So it looks like Dietrich is dead, I'm so sorry to Hong Cong for trying to solve William's talent, but his character ended up dying sorry bro. I promise it gets better from here so don't get disheartened.**

 **I was in a mess when making this chapter, I had writer's block for a while and wasn't feeling up to the task with all the responsibilities. But due to the intense love and support you guys send my way, I thank you for your continued patronage and reviews, and decided to finish this long awaited chapter.**

 **Since this is the first murder, this is going to be tough to do since I've never written a murder mystery before, so if any of you would like to assist me in the process of making this murder, I'd be more that glad to accept you guys' advice. I will alter some of the advice so you don't catch onto my schemes just wait and see.**

 **I want to mix and match ideas with you guys and no hints on the killer because I want you guys to guess that on your own. upupupuupupupupuupupupupupup!**

 **If I have any spelling errors, let me know in the comments and I'll be sure to fix them right away.**

 **Can you guys guess who killed Dietrich, let me know how you think the murder occurred, how it was planned, what was the weapon and who might be the killer.**

 **That's the update and I hope you loved the chapter, I'm sorry if certain parts felt rushed, I just didn't want to disappoint you lovely readers out there.**

 **Have a nice day and or night wherever you are.**

 **Happy reading everyone!**


	11. Chapter 1: Locked Up Lab (Investigation)

**DISCLAIMER: Since it's time to implement the mystery portion of the story, I decided to integrate some free time and investigation bits into this part, if it seems forced or anything let me know and I will fix it. Also if the writing seems lazy, cringy or contrived, I'm doubly sorry in advance. Also pay attention to this chapter and ones to come, who knows, foreshadowing is very tricky to spot. **

After discovering the now deceased Dietrich in his room hunched over a lab table, I paused momentarily and freaked out internally. I mean I knew Monokuma meant for us to kill each other, but this soon!? I was still recovering from the shock as the pink blood kept staining the once clean floor and the author is making me delay my reaction for this long since he has no other smart way of creating tension. Not to mention he's a lazy writer and procrastinates a lot.

I swear if this is a prank and that's actually kool-aid, I'm going to punch someone in the gut and feed them their intestines for almost giving me a panic attack. Violent measures aside, I looked closely at his jacked up face, choke up at the smell of death and the sheer terror plastered on his lifeless face as his last breath was stolen from him like the fleeting hours in a day.

I stop in my tracks, dust off my red dress as I sprinted out of the room, faster than an Olympic athlete on crack, to avoid becoming a suspect in this life or death game straight out of a shitty young adult novel.

Upon opening the door, I bumped into someone and almost fell on my face.

"Woah there!" said a male voice, "Arihime, are you alright!?"

I glanced up to see Eduardo grab me from almost falling as everyone gathered to where we were, minus William, looking worriedly at my paler than normal face.

"You look like you've seen la fantasma, senorita," said a concerned Spanglish Eduardo as he hoisted me up.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Tokaku says, "Did something happen to Dietrich?"

"See for yourself," I say as I cover my mouth and open the door for them, "I'd cover my mouth and nose if I were you by the way."

As I unveil the horrid sight to their privileged, innocent eyes; everyone goes into a wild frenzy of mixed emotions filled with anger, distress and sadness. The majority of the boisterous noise was clustered with loud feminine screams, male screeches and cries.

Tokaku covered her mouth, her face aghast looking at the corpse, as she proceeded to run out of the room and possibly throw up the dinner we had received from our "generous" host.

Camille, oddly enough, choked up keeping his proud demeanor and trying not to wince once so he doesn't ruin his perfect image, I guess.

Yuzuki froze like a statue, as she rushed over with a shocked expression on her face as she checked his neck for a pulse, getting no beat she slammed her fist on the lab table shaking it a bit and gritting her teeth.

Kazuko tried her best to remain a calm tomboy, but cracked under the pressure and proceeded to vomit in the corner making the room even more putrid and pungent to everyone's olfactory sensors.

Eduardo began to scream frantically as he wheezed heavily and clutched his hair in panic.

Nori, unsurprisingly, kept up the cool guy act as he put his hands in his pockets and sighed deeply, I guess he seemed not as phased as the rest of us.

Karuta gasped in horror and then fainted from the all the profuse amounts of blood, as she hit the floor making a huge thump noise and falling unconscious.

Alia, as usual, acted like a kuudere and didn't even look shocked at what had transpired in front of her face, someone has a strong stomach.

Mei looked almost frozen in place, petrified, as if she saw Medusa's stony gaze before meeting an untimely fate.

Reina however maintained her princess like composure and breathed in and out as she began to stretch her legs in a plie ballet pose, but from her sweat I could tell she was in shock from the sight of it all.

Athena began crying like a newborn baby into Alia's shoulder as xey poured out their eyes from sadness and regret.

Simon, the giant amongst us, freaked out and screamed as he punched the nearby wall leaving a massive dent and tried to calm himself down.

Calypso covered her mouth as the pupils in her eyes dilated, as she looked horrified but in a fascinated way.

Toto brought along his cat as he perused the scene, gave a despondent look and covered Black's feline eyes from witnessing the horrid sight.

Izuhara began yelling in a frenzy, clenched his fists as the veins popped out of his hands and mumbled something along the lines of 'How could this have happened under my watch.'

Aohito looked paler than a snowman as he ran out of the room like Tokaku, I then heard the uncomfortable noises of orange liquid coming from his mouth as he gagged.

Natsu began crying in the corner as his bloodshot red eyes filled the room with his transparent tears.

Everyone's frantic anxiety permeated the already clustered and cramped lab, as I desperately try to wriggle out to get some air. I mean it's only been what a day and the first murder had already occurred?! What the hell, it seems the writer is getting ahead of himself in terms of the story.  
Seriously have you ever heard of pacing, genius!?

"A body has been discovered!" announced Monokuma on a monitor screen swirling a glass of wine around in a sort of security room," After a certain amount of time you will all be hauled off to the class trial, so use your time investigating wisely."

What was that? Some shitty alarm to notify us of a body? Well whatever a little late to be doing that but who cares, someone is dead.

"Oh I forgot to mention," announced the robotic bear, "Since there are a few excess students than originally planned, I will be altering some minor details concerning the class trial, so just this once, you guys have extra time to gather your thoughts!"

Wait excess students? What does he mean by that? Oh who cares right now, it's only going to progress the impending migraine I'm sure to receive.

I rushed out of the room, unnoticed by my panicked peers, as a sinister grin greeted me out in the hallway.

"Well well well, it seems some hapless fool couldn't take it anymore heh heh..." says the slimy voice, "Oh how deliciously callous of them."

I look up and see William, now dressed in his casual clothing, snickering at me with his domineering mirrored gaze looking into my flustered face. Talk about the pot calling the kettle black.

"You knew about this?" I ask him confused at his almost snarky remark.

"Of course I knew about it, I know everything that goes on in these halls," he said crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"Are you messing with me," I say questioning his dubious omniscience, "Are you some sort of God or something?"

"No, why of course not, my fiery phoenix!" he says gesturing with his gloved hand and looking smug, "If that were the case, I would've rewound time and stopped the killer before it had occurred."

He makes a good point, I mean no person is capable of time travel let alone saving a person from being killed. I mean he's not even phased at how utterly gruesome this situation was. A classmate is dead and he has the temerity to stand around and chuckle like he made an off collar joke about some girls' choice in panties.

"Even though I'm a sarcastic ass myself, Willy," I say trying to tease him, "You just hit a new level of low right there."

I mean seriously, even I have the decency not to make fun of the dead, that would be very unprofessional of me plus it deteriorates your credibility as a legitimate journalist. There I go again with the labels, someone shoot me in the head, I'm acting like them already.

"I do have decency, princess," he says reading my mind again and chuckling, "I found it funny how the killer got away with this murder and didn't think I would have the upper hand in this situation."

I have no idea if he's really messing with me or if he's just that cocky, because either way he's still a douchebag.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he retorts as he waves to me and heads to his room, "Can't wait for our date, flame princess."

Maybe he should've been the first victim, it would have saved us a lot of trouble and it removes the token smug asshole character from the group. But oh wait, he has plot armor, I totally forgot thanks mystery talent...ugh...

After a few moments to calm myself down, I decided to search around for some clues as to how this crime was committed and how it was executed. But before anything else I decided to change out of this stuffy dress and impractical pair of torture devices called shoes. I headed to my room as I scoured my closet for my usual clothes and calmed myself down. I felt better and less constricted without all that lace, as I wondered what to do next.

"Maybe I should investigate while everyone is scared," I say pacing back and forth with my notebook and lucky pen in hand.

"WAIT ONE SECOND!" screamed a high pitched voice, "Stop the presses!"

Just then a wild Monokuma appeared out of nowhere! Too bad, I forgot my Poke balls at home.

"Hold on there, firecracker!" he says looking angry and holding his arms up high.

"So I'm firecracker now?"

"Yes, from what I have seen in your private time young lady, it seems you have a knack for causing mischief wherever you go, upupupu."

He snickers for a bit as I get annoyed by his brief interruption of the plot.

"Before you get started, here's the basics of this crime," he pulls something out of his pocket but grabs air as he looks worried, "Where is it!?"

"Looking for this Yogi Bear!" says Nekotang as he waves around an IPad of sorts in front of a raging Monokuma.

"Here you go darling, all the info is there for your eyes to feast upon," Nekotang says as he purrs giving me the Ipad, "Use it's information to your heart's content."

"Okay, let's hope it doesn't explode in my face."

I swiped open the Ipad and inside was a picture of Dietrich with a bloodied pink splotch around his mouth area and a faint pink blob around his nostrils and stomach. It lists his birthday, gender, height, weight etc.

"Nothing special so far...wait a minute."

I peruse some more as I swipe down to see a picture of Dietrich's corpse hunched over the table and C.O.D listed as a Heart attack induced poisoning.

"He was poisoned?!" I said shocked, "Huh, almost poetic in a way for a scientist."

"Huh it doesn't say how he was poisoned though?" I thought to myself.

"Guess investigating won't be as easy as you thought firecracker," Monokuma snickered.

"That's the Monokuma File sweetheart, it lists everything about the victim and the crime scene." the bear chirped, "Also, that announcement you heard earlier is called the Body Discovery Announcement!"

 **TRUTH BULLET # O - Monokuma File #1**

I walked away with the I-pad searching it's text for hidden clues, ignoring the rambling Monokuma, I could care less about that right now.

"Long story short, when three or more people discover a body, I will ring that alarm to alert all of you."

"Yeah yeah, thanks for the update, Captain Obvious."

 **INVESTIGATION TIME**

I made my way back to Dietrich's room, still in a mess as everyone was either throwing up their lungs or stagnant than still water. Couldn't blame most of them, they live privileged lives, so a death must come as a shock to them since it's so rare.  
Yuzuki was examining his lifeless body as Athena tried telling the others more crappy jokes, trying to cheer them up from witnessing the crime scene.

"Arihime," Yuzuki said, "You were the first to the scene?"

"Yes," I say trying to pick my words carefully, "After the incident, I was with William as we both chatted for a bit, then I made my way back to the Gym and saw the aftermath."

She listened intently to my speech as I stared her in the eye and answer her questions bluntly.

"I arrived to his room to ask about his crass behavior tonight, I knocked on his door but he didn't reply," I say biting my lower lip at the next part, "His door happened to be open as I made my way in."

"Okay, thank you for your cooperation."

 **TRUTH BULLET #1 - Arihime's (MY) Account**

What was that noise? Sounded like a clicking noise or glass breaking? Who cares game mechanics are silly to question at this point.

I searched around some more and noticed some of the mess around the room. Normally Dietrich would be all over this catastrophe, but he's no longer with us.

 **TRUTH BULLET #2 - Messy State of Room/Hints of struggle**

I then pinched my nose as I tried to look at Dietrich's body for more signs leading to his killer. The smell pierced my fingers and a huge gasp escaped my mouth as if I smelt a massively stinky fart.

"Here take this," said a female voice.

I turn behind me and see Calypso hand me a blue doctor's mask of sorts to help me investigate the body more comfortably.

"Thanks."

"No problem, would you like me to examine his body for some more clues?" she asks politely.

"Anything helps, thanks Calypso."

She ran back to her room to grab some gloves, as I began to examine his corpse some more. It seems as if a profuse amount of blood trickled out of his mouth and nose. Surprisingly there were no signs of bruising or defensive wounds around Dietrich's face or body.

 **TRUTH BULLET #3 - No signs of struggle**

I think that's all there is to this room for now.

Wait I need someone to guard this room, that way no one can alter the scene or steal evidence. Who is perfect for the job? I proceeded to ask Izuhara for some bodyguard work but then realize a crucial detail. He was probably hiding something after he received that letter by his door, I might need someone to watch him and double up on guard duty.

"Izuhara," I say trying to get his attention, "Hello, Mr. Pirate."

"Yes, my dear food critic," he says charmingly as he crosses his arms trying to look tough.

"I need you to help secure the crime scene," I say informing him of our current status, "For all we know the killer, if they are really one of us, they might try to take advantage of the catastrophe by stealing evidence."

As soon as I said that, his eyes lit up like fireworks as he jumped at the opportunity to reclaim his stolen pride of not protecting everyone.

"Leave it to me," he said confidently as he walked over to one end of the room.

"Oh yes that reminds me, Simon, can you come here big guy" I say waving to the big musclebound freak.

"Is there a problem Ari?" he says looking as imposing as ever.

"I assigned Izuhara to monitor the scene, but I have a feeling leaving one person to watch the corpse is asking for trouble."

He listened intently as he jotted down the instructions on his mini Ipad as I explained what he had to do.

"Got it big guy?"

"Yes, I won't let you down," he says flexing his arms and standing near the doorway.

Now no one will mess with the scene, time to head over to another area of interest. I leave Dietrich's room as I see Tokaku and Aohito were busy looking dazed and ill from the murder, can't blame them, I'm trying to keep my dinner down too.

I tried to recollect how this happened and remembered it started in the gym. I mean the whole fiasco started with the fight over the tea so there's a start. I frolicked to the gym as I felt the prying eyes of our monochromatic bear watching me make my way to solve this murder over the security cameras. But at the same time another pair of eyes was observing me from afar, it better not be William, that troll.

Upon arriving to the gym, I saw Karuta, Natsume and Toto cleaning up the tables and packing away the cups.

"Wait guys, what are you doing!?" I say warning them.

"Oh Ari-sama, you scared me," Karuta said clutching her robe.

"What's the matter, Ari-sama?"

"Can I check the cups and plates for a second, specifically the one Dietrich had?"

"Planning to scrounge for leftovers, you human slob," Toto snarled.

"No black panther, but if there are any scraps, let me know," I retort back sarcastically yet hungry for more of that dessert.

"Okay, if it'll help, but just be careful it might still be hot," Karuta said calmly.

I search the stack of cups and notice some of the liquid on the cup from when Dietrich had untimely spilled it all over my person. I sniff it and smell the faint essence of alcohol, herbal leaves and something else...

 **TRUTH BULLET #4 - Mysterious Smell in Teacup**

"Is there something wrong with the tea?" Karuta asked nosily, "Did I over do it with the sake?"

"No it's not you, I need to go analyze this if you don't mind."

"Oh okay, just don't hurt yourself."

So caring and worried for me, that attitude is going to get her killed sooner or later. Hope it's not too soon...

I head out of the gym as Karuta begins to scold Black and Toto for licking the plates clean and Natsu for breaking the plates.

I remembered the rule about the air vents and how they can leak or get stuck or something along those lines. The killer could have possibly leaked some gas and killed him that way. I should check the vents for more.

I walk back to Dietrich's room as I see the nearest vent outside of his room and realize I couldn't reach it. There was a smell that was coming from the vents and it wasn't as pungent as in the room, so it seemed safe that it was poisonous to sniff.

I jump aimlessly as I miss the vents, I wish I hadn't ignored those climbing classes in gym, I'm regretting that now.

"Need a lift," said a stoic voice.

I was suddenly lifted into the air as a broad shoulder hoisted me closer to the vent. I look down to see Aohito perched on the ground as he gives a slight hint of a grin.

"Thanks delivery boy," I say patting him on the head.

He seemed to like that as he wriggled a bit and began to check his music list for songs to listen to, whilst I tried to get the vent open.

"No good, I need some tools to get it open."

"Here..." said a melancholy voice.

I look down again to see the distant kuudere Alia hand me a screwdriver to unlock the vents, as she forces it into my hand and runs back to her room coldly.

"She's a ray of sunshine," I say sarcastically, "Someone needs a hug."

Aohito perches me up as I proceed to open the vent as each screw falls onto the ground. Aohito was trembling a little due to holding me by the feet as I squirmed inside to see what I could find.

The vents inside reminded me of the dark nightmares that engulfed in sweat and fear, it was damp, eerie and made a lot of echoes and white noise. I crawl through, trying to avoid getting claustrophobia, as the smell grew even more intense. I walked around a bit and came across the vent leading into Dietrich's room.

I see some people still inside as I look at the airvent which can be unlatched from here.

 **TRUTH BULLET # 5 - Air vent latch**

I also stumble upon another interesting clue which was odd to find in a ventilation system. It was a flat hardened lump of purple clay with a black string in the middle that wafted a strangely sickly sweet smell. It wasn't strong but enough to make me gag slightly.

 **TRUTH BULLET # 6 - Scented clay in vent**

I search some more, finding nothing else of note and began to squeeze through tight corners just to breathe fresh air and not suffocate with this lingering scent. I make it back to the hallway as I slip out and fall on my face. I grunt in pain as I see Aohito looking at me like he just witnessed a rainy cloud in the distance, totally apathetic.

"Thanks for the help," I tell him rubbing my bumpy head from the fall.

"You're welcome," he says stoically as he walks off to deliver more packages like nothing had just happened.

I dust off my skirt as Mei and Yuzuki approach me, obviously concerned for my well being unlike some people here.

"Are you alright, Ari?" Mei asked extending a hand to me.

"Oh just dropping in," I say making a distasteful joke, "How about you two, any progress."

Yuzuki stifled some laughter as Mei began detailing what she had heard. Apparently she was busy chatting with Natsume, Calypso and Nori on how to calm down a previously angry Simon. Mei also said she was busy making music and DJ'ing the party with Reina and Eduardo, so she and the pair had solid alibis.

"Also," Yuzuki said as she regained her composure, "I found out that Dietrich had a bit of a fight with Izuhara before the party started."

"Is that right?" I say questioning her info, it's best to consider all possibilities so I might as well jot that down.

 **TRUTH BULLET # 7 - Izuhara's fight**

It makes him a likely suspect, but for now I might as well peruse some more rooms, speaking of which.

"Hey Yuzu, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Okay, I'm here to help."

Mei walked off to find the others as Yuzu and I walked off to her room to converse in secret.

"Can I look at the security monitors," I say trying to snoop some more, "It'll help the investigation."

"W-What do you need to know," she said stuttering a bit.

"Specifically, I have a theory on how the murder could have occurred, I just need the footage from before the party."

She paused for a bit, nodded to my request and let me into her room. The warden's room was almost a makeshift cell in a sense and we were all it's future prisoners. It was unnerving but try being locked up in a pimp's dungeon, trust me I know.

She sat in her chair as she typed away while I was analyzing more of her room up close.

"Okay it's ready," she said finishing her loud taps.

I looked at the huge screens as she pointed towards the lower left one which appeared to be the one located in the vicinity of Dietrich and Athena's room.

"May I," I ask before handling precious equipment.

"Go ahead, but don't break it."

I adhere to her rules and only rewind at certain points because I have a long history with skipping mushy scenes in movies and let me tell you, it made reviewing them a lot easier.

I began scrolling through the footage and see Dietrich walking in and out of his room and being stopped by Athena once or twice to humor her by listening to her crappy one liners. Poor guy, I feel his pain, judging from his annoyed expression and hurried movements.

I peruse through some more footage and see something that caught my eye, it was Izuhara knocking on Dietrich's door and looking very upset with him as he forces his way in. They both entered as the footage halts before it got interesting.

"Sorry about that, after a certain amount of time, the camera shuts off due to it being installed just recently, thus I haven't tweaked it enough to be able to be on 24/7.

Huh, oddly specific of them, it's almost as if that will come in handy later. But this confirms one thing, Izu had at least one potentially hostile interaction with the victim before he died.

I also see Simon approach his door a few minutes later when the footage resumes. He knocks as Dietrich answers again, then they both walk out of his room to go chat. It seems the two were on good terms before what happened now, so I don't think that's important.

It also shows me entering his room to interrogate him and we all know how that visit ended, cough fanservice cough.

Lastly I see footage of Yuzuki knocking on Athena's door, for some fresh torture presumably, as the camera footage cuts off.

 **TRUTH BULLET # 8 - Camera footage**

"What did you need to talk to Athena for?" I ask her as she swivels in her chair.

"Oh I just wanted to hear some dry humor," she said bluntly.

"Huh, I never knew someone as hardass as you liked that sort of stuff?" I say curiously.

"My dear, after hearing all of the confessions, threats and weird ramblings from psychopaths and murderers, I need some memes or jokes to help cure my depressing daily duties."

"Wow, an even bigger twist, you're officially cool now."

"It doesn't help that coming home reminds me of home."

Oh no here we go, some mushy and corny drama to make us feel bad for her, where's the skip button when you need it.  
But realizing the opportunity to see how this school treats its' Ultimates, is just as essential to my article. So I decide to indulge her as I pull out my lucky pen and jot down some notes.

"What are you doing?" she asks suspiciously.

"Oh just some journalistic instincts, when we get out of here, I'm going to be doing an article on how awesome this school is and why people should attend."

I tried to swallow my own words but told a white lie to a warden, of all people, who should be able to see through me like transparent glass. She nodded and began divulging her personal information to me as if she didn't smell BS.

"Tell me about yourself Ms. Hashira."

I begin to write as she spills her guts to me, this is so wrong but juicy details make the stories more worthwhile and readers hooked.

"I guess we have time," she says, "Okay."

"I was born to a single mother, her name was Chinatsu," she says trying to stifle some tears as her voice begins to crack.

"My father left my mother when she was pregnant with me and I never saw him ever again," she says looking stern but distraught, "Until she met my step father, Hiroto, who she had met when I was eight."

I continued jotting down important notes as she sang like a melancholy canary singing a sad song of despair.

"He was like the father I never had and he raised me as if I were his own biological daughter, despite his position as a Warden in a prison."

Okay it seems her talent comes to light as to how it came around.

"At New Year's when the staff were celebrating, there was a riot and something bad happened," she said starting to choke up some more.

As she continues, she says how the prisoners began escaping and assaulting guards including her step dad, yikes. Yuzuki then paused as she skips to the aftermath leaving her step-father out of the picture for now.

"My mother was a wreck after that, she began partaking in drugs and abusing me when she I refused."

Shit this got dark fast, no wonder she has issues, it's the fact that she can say it while shifting between sad and stoic tones in her voice is what caught my attention. I mean she went through all of that and is still sane, she's a trooper.

"After one of the neighbors called CPS, I was freed from my junkie mother," she said clearing her voice, "My new family, Hana and Ken, took me in, helped me to cope with my abuse and got me to start talking again as I adopted Ken's dry sense of humor."

"I'm so sorry," I say trying to act humble, "I had no idea."

"It was all good, then another event happened at the prison where one of the guards, who vied for my position, tried to have me killed using a prisoners' lust for freedom and an empty cell."

Well that escalated quickly!

"Luckily I was saved by my step father's friends and they apprehended him as well as treating my wounds."

Now I feel like a shithead for writing this all down. I mean I thought all Ultimates had perfect, carefree lives but it seems she's an exception. Maybe I shouldn't include her to save face.

She also explains how after that incident, the prison has seen improvement in the lack of escapees and prison inmate fights and executions. She was so good that she rehabilitated a deranged sociopath who was beyond help after killing ten women, damn give her an award!

"Wow, you certainly have the resume that would put mine to shame."

She chuckled, a bit relieved, as if she had a heavy weight lifted off her chest. It's good to have people to confide in, but is she that gullible to trust me of all people. But then again, after hearing her tragic past, I feel even more scummy.

Well it seems I have all that I need, might as well get to looking for more clues before I shed some salty tears of regret and angst.

"Well I'm sorry for dredging up some harsh memories, Yuzu," I say apologetically, "I know it's not apropos to the case, my bad."

"No, Arihime, thank you for listening," she responded sniffling, "It feels cathartic to get blurt this out, but I appreciate your patience."

I felt terrible but relieved to be helpful to someone, if only someone was as understanding towards me but that's another story for another day.

At this point it seems as if the murder had to have been planned before the party started, which means the killer could be any one of us.

I exit her room as I try and recollect what else happened and decide to go see Athena reluctantly. She was chatting with Yuzuki and I need to confirm if that was true, because people can be manipulative as hell, so it's good to have insurance. I walked to Athena's room as I see the door still open with Athena inside trying to cope with the murders by practicing xer jokes.

"Excuse me Thena?" I asked them.

"Oh Ari-chan," xey pipe up, "Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"Now is not the time to be telling jokes, wrong place and time, I need to confirm someone's alibi."

"Oh, alright, what do you need?" she says sad but curious.

"Apparently Yuzuki invited herself over to your room to hear some jokes before the party?"

"Well I busy chatting with Mei and Alia the entire time and we were both in Nori's room as he played some jazz for us."

What is this?! So it seems our good cop has some bad cop in her. If that's true then it means Yuzu's story is exaggerated or just off by a bit.

 **TRUTH BULLET # 9 - Athena's Account**

"I hope that helped you, Ari?"

"Yes, thanks."

"Wanna hear some new jokes I came up with?"

No thank you I said to them proceeding to exit xer room as I close the door in a hurry to avoid more mental pain. As a matter of fact, I should go back and check to see if I missed anything in Dietrich's room.

I arrived to the room as Izuhara greeted me alongside Simon who fell asleep on the job, some help he is.

I walked around the room some more avoiding the corpse as to not disturb it and proceed to trip on something.

"Oww!" I say hitting my head on the hard floor and twisting my ankle again.

"ARIHIME!?" screamed two voices.

As I struggled to get up I was picked up by strong arms and was greeted to a woken up giant and a white clad princess, only to realize it was Simon and Calypso, who was by the body studying it.

"Are you alright?" he asked picking me up and placing me on the table.

"I'll go get some bandages."

Calypso hurried out of the room as Simon cracked his knuckles upon seeing my twisted left ankle. He aligned my foot by pressing some tender points and it felt like new all over again.

"Thank you Simon, what would I have done without you."

"It's the least I could do for someone I care about," he says smiling proudly as Calypso arrived back with some bandages.

"Hold still, Arihime."

She began rubbing an ointment on my ankle to help it heal faster as well as wrapping it with skin colored bandages. I felt like a princess but realized the awkwardness of the situation as Izuhara diligently watched the door not aware of me hurting myself.

"Perfect timing Calypso, I need your help with something."

"I finished looking at the body so shoot."

"I found something in Dietrich's tea cup that smelled weird, can you analyze it?"

"I'll do my best, just give a few minutes or so," she walked out of the room carefully not spilling anything on the scene.

"Hey big guy, can you help me with another problem?"

"Sure."

"I found this inside the air vent of Dietrich's room, it has an odd smell, do you know what it is," I then handed him the clay.

"No I have- wait a minute!" he said recognizing the scent.

"This is one of my candles!?"

What?! The plot thickens, so he has some involvement in this case as well.

"This is one of my lavender, vanilla crème scented candles but it's not what it usually smells like."

I'm not surprised he has something as sickly sweet as that, what surprises me is that the candle doesn't smell like that, meaning it was tampered with.

 **TRUTH BULLET #6 (UPDATED) - Scented candle**

"Thanks for the help, Sime," I say giving him a pet name, "I can take it from here."

He blushes as he continues guarding the scene alongside Izu, what a big softie.

I check the area that caused my untimely injury and hear an echo coming beneath the floor near the bed. I also see some blood dripping onto the floor as it unusually stops near the floor tile.

"I need some help opening this panel."

"I got it," Izuhara says.

"Are you sure you can manage?" I ask looking at his stumpy hand.

"Oh I've dealt with worse and stronger things before one handed, no need to worry about me."

He says that with stubborn confidence as we both grunt when moving the heavy panel. We pushed it to the side as we see something unexpected, a secret passageway under the floor!?

"Holy heck?!" I say to him.

"I never knew this was down here in his room," Izuhara said dumbfounded

Wonder where it leads to? Better check it out, you know for the kicks. Izuhara resumed his post as I jump down into the passageway.

It was surprisingly big enough for a person to walk through as it's faint light was visible enough to see through. I see the blood droplets leading me to a dead end as I get flustered. Huh it this really it? I continue to walk down the damp passageway as I was surrounded by more darkness.

I decided to make some noise as I tapped the ceiling and heard a hard knock coming from above. I notice a ladder next to me as I begin to climb it to see where it lead. I push open the escape door as I emerge in another pitch black room where curtains obscured my view from where I was. Then the curtains rose as I was blinded by stage lights and was greeted by an astounded and frightened Athena in xer room.

"Oh crap, Arihime where did you come from?!" xey asked.

"I found an escape hatch which leads from your room to Dietrich's room."

 **TRUTH BULLET # 10 - Trap door escape hatch**

"Wow I never knew that I had this all along, now I can incorporate some unique tactics to my repertoire."

Please don't, it's bad enough we have to listen to your tired comedy, don't ruin it for magicians too.

I exit the room as Athena began inspecting their new routine act, as I try to rack my brain at how this all ties to together. I was on the verge of getting a stroke from all this exploring and I needed to splash some water on my face.

I headed to the ladies room, breathed heavily from all the running, jumping and exercise I desperately needed. I turned on the water, looked down and saw more blood in the sink stuck into the ceramic frame. I jumped from the sight as I nearly had a mini heart attack wondering how bad the time of the month was for these girls.

 **TRUTH BULLET # 11 - Blood in sink**

This day just gets stranger and stranger before I felt something wet at my feet. Oh no who left the water running, and in the girls room of all places!? Was it Kazuko, trying to relive her kayaking days or something.

I look behind and see a toilet stall leaking water and begin to get curious. I opened up the stall door, hoping it wasn't overflowing with poop, as I covered my nose orifices. I looked inside to see some torn clothes stained with blood flushed down with bits drifting on the surface.

Monokuma get your gloves, you have some work and cleaning to do.

 **TRUTH BULLET # 12 - Bloody clothes in toilet**

I think I need to lie down, this is going to get me sick and put into a hospital at some point. I must be hallucinating all of this and Dietrich's not dead, he's just a great actor. Unfortunately the smell of blood woke me up as I escaped the bathroom with my health intact and dignity not shattered.

"Oh Arihime perfect timing," Calypso said as she saw me.

"Whatever you do, don't go in there for a while."

"Duly noted..." she said confused, "But the tea cup has been sampled and analyzed."

"And what are the results?"

"The tea had traces of cyanide inside."

"Holy crap, cyanide!?" I say in disbelief, "That's high level stuff, thanks for the help, Calypso."

"Happy to help."

Just as things were getting interesting, Monokuma appeared on the monitor screen again with another glass of wine.

"Finally, it's the moment you all have been waiting for!"

What is he talking about?

"TIME FOR THE CLASS TRIAL! UPUPUPUPUPUPUPUUPUPUPUPUPUPU, head to the red door in the main hall mongrels!"

As he uttered those words, voices coming from the halls and other rooms could be heard in the distance as footsteps increased. It seems as if time was slowly catching up to us as we approach the ultimate test of skill, knowledge, common sense and wacky antics...

 **DANGANRONPA...** whispered an eerily robotic voice.

* * *

 **Hello, good day or evening my fellow readers, nice to see you all again. It's been 60 years...but it's finally here!**

 **The long awaited investigation for the first case has arrived. Hold your applause until the end, I know you are ecstatic but indulge me for a few minutes.**

 **I'm sorry again for delaying this chapter you guys, I hate to disappoint people and consider this my birthday present to you all for sticking with my story and leaving me very nice reviews. I don't deserve all this praise, I'm just a simple fanfiction writer who loves anime, Disney, manga and all other nerdy things.**

 **Jokes aside, I hope you guys loved this chapter and if you did leave a PM or review detailing why you liked this chapter or if you feel that I had missed some things or want me to add something, let me know, I love hearing feedback and criticism from you wonderful people.**

 **Writing this chapter was more frustrating than sleeping outside in the sun. I don't mean to sound petty or anything, but I really wanted to have this go off without a hitch. Not to mention I wanted it to feel confusing as well as satisfying, so as to not leave you guys out of the loop and to come up with your own theories on how Dietrich died. Plus I refuse some help because I wanted to try and do it myself to get a better idea of how this works. Don't worry future chapters I might ask for help, so consider this a tutorial if that makes sense.**

 **As of this moment, two people have now deduced William's talent and their characters are safe from death, for now upupupupu. I'm not going to mention who you two are, as to not encourage the others to hassle you for the answer and potentially keep everyone alive, thus ruining the gravitas of the story.  
I want this to be a fair challenge and this is a reminder that the choice to keep your characters alive, if you guess his talent is still open. I plan to have people survive of course, but as to the actual number is still uncertain. But for now I will say it's estimated under 10 or so.**

 **I love seeing you guys guess, fail and try harder and harder to pinpoint his elusive talent. It makes me happy to know that your characters are precious to you and that they are basically your children. I love that aspect of the series and can't wait for more hilarious talent choices, also the ones who have deduced his talent, don't converse with the others as to keep up the suspense, you know who you are.**

 **I will be posting this earlier than usual, as my schedule is a bit iffy right now and have to work around it, for more time to write these chapters. As I said before, my birthday is next week as of this posting, so I will be spending some time away from my computer to unwind and relax but also realize that getting older is a bitch and all that melodrama.**

 **I digress, on a lighter note, I actually have a few requests and questions to ask from you all:**

 **1) As a Danganronpa staple, the typical underwear scene is pinnacle to the series, so if you guys have the time, can you send me info about your characters' respective undergarments, sorry for the late requests but what can you do, I'm not a perv unlike the person who suggested it (JK, I love you all.)**

 **2) If you can spot any references from other anime made in this chapter, let me know as well, it's nice to have some Easter eggs once in a while.**

 **3) If you guys can elaborate on how you want your characters to act during the class trial would be much appreciated, despite the info I have, I think a more detailed explanation will be required such as to how they behave and what side they will be on in the scrum debate because I really want to do one.**

 **4) If you have the time, I would love to hear how you guys think the murder was executed and who you think the culprit is? I like paragraphs but make sure, if you do that, to space it out as I wear glasses and have a hard time reading congested words. If done through review, be careful to word it so that no one can catch onto who you suspect and if done through PM, send me all the info as I would love to dissect it and see what routes I can tackle and experiment with.**

 **5)Like I said, the chance to keep your character alive is open so you know what to do, but the spots are limited so you hurry hurry hurry little ones, upupuppuu!**

 **6** **) What is your favorite ship or OTP from this story? Also give me the names (optional).**

 **7** **)Name me your three favorite characters and three least favorite ones so far, you're decisions could impact the story, huhuhuhuhuahahahah!**

 **That's all I have to say, thank you all once again for being patient with this lazy writer and his asinine excuses. I appreciate you guys' feedback and love and was actually contemplating if I should discontinue this story due to lack of ideas. Luckily I've retracted that idea before doing something stupid and riling you guys up. So don't worry.**

 **So yeah I hope you all enjoyed this little clusterfuck of a chapter. The class trial will take even longer to make but as you know, I prioritize quality over quantity so don't worry there. I will see you otakus and weebs sometime in the near future.**

 **But until then, good morning, night or wherever you are in the world and happy reading!**


	12. Chapter 1: Locked Up Lab (Pre-Trial)

"Time for the class trial."

Those words rung through my ears as everyone stopped what they were doing and walked to the main hall. Even though I couldn't see everyone's faces, the atmosphere indicated jitters and anxiety as if their blood stiffened momentarily.

"This is so nerve wracking," Calypso said as she looked worried, "What's going to happen to us?"

I mean it was inevitable, someone was murdered by one of us and we have to pay the piper for it. I just hope that I'll get more vital information from these trials, because honestly, I'm pretty sure the author of this story forgot what my motive for being here was half the time. Seriously are you that lazy you can't remember you're own MC's goals were?

Yeah yeah, I'll shut up now or else you'll remove me from the story, I hear you. One aside later...

"Let's hope for the best, Cal" I say reassuring her confidently.

"Okay, I believe you."

We both proceeded to the main hall alongside the others who were just as shaken as Calypso and I, some of us walked alone, some in groups or some with their closest friends. I mean I couldn't blame them, one of us killed Dietrich, so being on edge was natural in this situation, especially in a setting as devious as this one.

All of us were thrust into a life or death scenario where if we want to escape, one us had to off a fellow student and get away with it. Reminds me of the broken court system nowadays, I can still see the smirks from all those drug lords, murderers and kingpins getting off scot free due to...lack of evidence or so they papers stated the next day.

"I'm very solicitous about everyone's well being right now," Karuta said as she walked next to Simon.

"This amount of stress is not good for the body," Simon says looking glumly, "Everyone should just take a deep breath before doing anything hasty."

Oh look the cinnamon rolls are located over there, you can find them at your local bakery.

"I-I don't w-want to die," whimpers Natsume as he slowly treads behind us, by himself, avoiding everyone else.

And the most precious of them all goes to...

"Athena might as well come up with some jokes to help lighten the mood," Athena said trying xer best to energize the scene.

Please don't...for the sake of everyone's mental and physical health.

"I have no idea what's going on," Camille says trying to act tough, "But let's hope it doesn't bore me."

Ego centric as usual I see, just go back to taking you're inappropriate, shirtless selfies in the mirror, dumbass.

"I don't have time for this nonsense," Toto says walking alongside Black who growled as well, "I should be out hunting or something!"

For once I agree with the Wildlife model reject, minus the hunting part.

"It's all fun and games, until the raven crows," Nori says trying to keep his cool, by tipping his hat a bit.

I don't think now is the apropos time for philosophical, deep quotes Nori, but whatever floats your boat.

Alia walked cross armed, cold as ever, not expressing much emotion towards this upcoming event, in fact you can probably say she was a little pissed off if anything.

"It's almost like a real mystery novel scenario," Tokaku says clomping in her high heels, "It's very titillating!"

Phrasing darling...it's all about the context...

"This is upsetting," Aohito bluntly stating the obvious.

"I hear ya," Kazuko agreed, "Better get this one done quickly, I'm a little tense if you catch my drift."

Is that sexual innuendo or is my mind playing tricks on me after so much gratuitous fanservice?

"I should be ice skating right about now," Reina says annoyed with the sudden announcement, "I need some tea."

"How about we save it for later, princesa," Eduardo said calming her down.

"Let's not get down in the dumps," Mei said trying to cheer everyone up, "After this let's all gather in my room for a dance party, that'll cheer everyone up!"

"We all appreciate the sentiment, Ms. Jiang" Yuzuki said, "However now is not the time to be thinking of trivial issues, such as a party."

"I mean look at what happened earlier," Izuhara pointed out to her, " A little insensitive to be saying something like that since one of our friends was just murdered a few minutes ago."

"I'm..sorry," she says apologetically toning it down a bit.

Poor Mei, can't blame her for trying. The mood was so low not even a magnifying glass could see it, that's how somber it was. We all arrived to the red door as it opened automatically revealing a giant metal caged elevator.

"Very retro looking," I think to myself, "This definitely feels like a mystery visual novel for sure."

We all moved inside the metal box as a monitor on the screen above us showed us what floor we were going to. Currently on floor one, the elevator closed behind us and it began descending down into the dark depths of the school.

"It feels like we're going to hell or something," William said appearing behind me like a shadow.

"Ah! Where did you come from?" I say panicked for a bit.

"Oh I was busy doing my own investigation, my nosy little princess," he says egging me on.

"Not like you were much help either way," I retort back to him.

"Oh contraire," he says placing his hand to his face very dramatically, "I've managed to find some evidence that even your feeble eye holes couldn't perceive."

"Really, what did you find per se?"

"Oh I don't kiss and tell, sweetie" he says smirking with half closed eyes, "But a certain someone will soon enough."

Ok...now he's really trolling me and trying to egg me on. I should know better, but oh the woes of a lowly protagonist such as I.

"What's going on between you two?" Calypso asked, "Lover's quarrel?"

"Oh it's not important," I remark trying to brush off what she just said two seconds ago, "Also eww."

As the elevator continued to go down, the tension permeated the room like someone had let one rip and were too afraid to confess their bowel dilemmas. Soon it began to stop as the metal bar doors opened as we arrived to what the screen describes as the Basement one floor.

"Come on spineless reprobates, enter enter!" announced a loud, high pitched Monokuma voice.

We all exited as we came to see where we ended up. It was a large room with a big ceiling as if the first floor never existed in the first place. The room was very reminiscent to a television set if anything, however more inane in terms of design.

It was a sort of round room with red carpeted floors, the wall was decorated with atoms, ions and periodic table element signed wallpaper like a cheesy kindergarten science classroom, there were about four, large televisions lined up against each wall, there was a light that beamed above us giving a clear image of the room, but that's not what had surprised me completely.

In the middle of this circular room, there were stands that were framed like a defendant's platform all lined in a circle just like the room itself with about 20 podiums for each student, circleception anyone. I also noticed a throne like seat in the far middle end of other side of the room, where Monokuma sat snickering like a lecherous king about to enslave a poor young girl, waiting for us to arrive with Nekotang laying sideways with tape around his mouth, tied up and Monokuma using him like a footstool.

"Finally, you people are so slow," he said yawning sarcastically, "I've seen retarded snails move faster through peanut butter than you guys."

"What is this place?" Mei asked, clearly astounded from all the scenery surrounding her.

"Oh it's what I like to call a makeshift courtroom," he begins to explain while kicking Nekotang a bit.

"This is where you all will discuss and argue over what happened to Bill Nye The Science Guy."

"You mean Dietrich?" Kazuko questioned.

"No, your grandfather," Monokuma said with a disappointed look on his face.

"Yes, he means Dietrich," Yuzuki said to her trying to remedy the awkwardness of that line.

"But how do you propose we go about this, bear claw," Toto snarled.

"I'm glad you asked catbait," he said standing on top of Nekotang as he screamed into the tape with muffled yells.

"Allow to me to explain in full detail and concisely as possible."

He clears his throat as he draws our attention to a screen with a video of anime characters, both male and female dressed in school attire, standing on opposite sides of the bench. I better take some notes, this might come in handy later.

"As you can see from this video, you miscreants will stand behind your respective benches as I have assigned to each of you," he says describing how this was going to work.

"From here on out, you will talk about the details of the crime, establish the victim's COD, what happened before he met his untimely demise and finally who the killer truly is."

Seems self explanatory, but then again, I think half of them already dozed off before the video even started. Totally forgetting that their lives, if what Monokuma said was true, is at stake.

"After you have reached a clear, agreed upon answer, you all will vote for who killed our friendly OCD freak Kurohato."

I write some stuff into my notebook as he continues to ramble about the rules repeatedly to the sleepy students, yep this definitely seems like a real courtroom system minus the weird decorations and asinine conditions.

"There's a catch though, it's majority vote," he says pointing his paw up looking stern, "If the majority votes correctly, then only the killer is punished and you all will get to continue your school lives."

"Alright let's do this!" Izuhara said pumping himself up, "We'll catch whoever did this in no time!"

"Wait a minute shonen MC reject," he says halting the riled up Izu, "One more thing, if the majority votes wrong and the killer tricks you all, then I will punish everyone and the killer gets to live and earn the right to graduate from Hope's Peak."

...

We all froze in place after hearing those words. If we fail, then we all die and the POS gets to live!? Who made up that rule, a Japanese troll?!

"That's crazy talk and downright outrageous!?" screams a frustrated Reina, "What do you mean we all die, except the killer?"

"Senorita, I think it's pretty easy to understand," Eduardo says disappointedly, "We pay the price for our poor juicio."

"I mean this is insanity," Camille yells.

Has he finally dug his head out of his ass for once in his life?! Has he finally recognized the gravitas of the situation!?

"If I die, what would become of my fangirls, fitness videos and fanbase!?" he screams like a chicken with his head cut off, "Oh the humanity!"

And...he's back, for fucks sake, can't we just have someone who's reasonable in this scenario instead of someone losing their mind over something that hasn't been proven to be true yet!? Seriously,FML.

"I-I knew i-it," Natsu says looking more timid by the second.

"Grow up..." Alia said softly, "Baby.."

The first words she says in this chapter and she decides to act like a bitch, better hope the trial won't be as toxic as that. (cough cough she lied cough cough).

"Monokuma," I raised my hand asking him politely trying to keep my rational and cordial manner, "I have two questions actually, before we start the proceedings."

"What is it, firecracker?" he says annoyed by me interrupting his expositional speech.

"What happens in cases if there is an accomplice for example," I say bringing up a valid point, "Do they get exonerated as well?"

"Excellent question, one that's not a brain dead one," he says giggling like a yandere school girl, "In each case, if they so chose, a person can work with someone to help them execute the deed however they like, however..."

He then trails off as we all listen intently like a herd of sheep being led by a demonic shepherd.

"The person who actually killed the victim, a.k.a the Blackened, has the privilege to graduate and the accomplice gets jack squat."

"So to put it in simpler terms, the Blackened whoever they are, can leave this place but the person who had helped them will get killed off with the rest of us."

"Basically."

Wow, talk about Peter paying for Paul, that's some of the worst logic I've ever heard in my life, but I guess it makes it fair in some twisted, psychological way.

"One more question," I said as people started talking about what was just said by our oh so sadistic headmaster.

"I know you're the Ultimate Journalist, but can you stop asking me so many boring questions?" Monokuma said looking angry but also irritated with curiosity.

"Forgive me it's a quick one."

I then pointed his and everyone's attention to a stand that had a weird looking picture of Dietrich on a pole crossed off with a pink X shaped like scalpels.

"What's the deal with that ominous looking picture near the bench?"

"Another good question, though nothing majorly important," he says explaining some more flexing his ego, "I'd feel awful if he was left out of the trial just because he had died, so I put this picture in his place as a sort of momento or stand in if you will, hehehehe."

"That's weirdly morbid," Karuta said trying to wrap her head around all these rules.

"Almost disrespectful," Simon said looking glum, "I mean it's not even practical to begin with."

"Is it some kind of kink or dark fetish he has ?" Tokaku said getting strangely aroused judging from her body language.

"That's an idiotic thing to have in this place, but I think we should discuss that topic for another time, shall we?" I say trying to grab everyone's distracted eyes away from the creepy portrait.

"ALL RIGHT ENOUGH TIME-CONSUMING QUERIES!" Monokuma growled, "LET'S BEGIN THE CLASS TRIAL BEFORE I KILL YOU ALL!"

As he said that, the stands each lit up with our names telling us where to go as we all congregated to the circle. We all stood on the platform as the stand began to hover almost like something in a sci-fi movie or something similar.

From where I stood, this is how the stand arrangement worked, for anyone in the audience wondering at home what I meant, imagine a circle and start from the top then move clockwise, this is how the order was aligned:

Arihime Koyuji (ME) facing the opposite direction to where Monokuma was sitting.

Natsume Hayashi

Karuta Ichinomiya

Camille De la Rosa

Reina Manami

Eduardo Reyes

Mei-Ling Jiang

Toto Makumi with Black on a separate stand behind him

Alia Charlotte

Dietrich Kurohato (deceased)

Calypso Nikos

Simon Regal

Athena

Izuhara Tomokazu

Kazuko Okumura

William Tricher

Yuzuki Hashira

Aohito Himura

Tokaku Nishimiya

and finally Nori Sho.

I loved how it was divided from a male to female sort of pattern, it's very fitting and organized of Monokuma. But then again, any deranged serial killer would likely be as meticulous as that to plan everything up to the nostrils and worry about nitpicks here and there.

I could see some people were okay with the arrangements while others were creeped out or kicking themselves that they didn't get to stand next to their BFF or potential lover.  
Case in point, Simon started gritting his teeth and kicking his bench when he saw Nori standing next to me, while Nori looked prouder than ever flaunting his luck in Simon's face as he put his arm around my shoulder while I tried compiling my notes, not paying attention to their dick measuring contest, Calypso was irked by the fact Dietrich's crossed out face was positioned next to her staring into her soul and Izuhara groaned as Athena began mumbling jokes to him nonstop.

This is it, the first class trial...One of us in this room...killed The Ultimate Evolutionary Biologist, Dietrich Kurohato...

No more wisecracking, it's time to do this...NEXT TIME! On Hope's Lie.

* * *

 **HELLO HELLO EVERYONE, nice to see you all again, I hope you all liked this pre trial chapter and can't wait to get started with the official first trial in the next one coming soon,**

 **I know what some of you might be thinking, "Oh Liam, haven't you already typed like seventeen chapters and haven't gotten to the first trial yet, what the heck man, what's the hold up!?"**

 **Yes yes I'm here to address some of those issues this time, even if no one asked, lol.**

 **Firstly, sorry again more excuses about not updating chapters or what not, I know this is beating a dead horse and becoming a meme at this point but as you know these chapters are becoming more and more frustrating to write now that I have a soon to be busy schedule coming soon.**

 **As of this moment I have returned from vacationing in Florida and am back home in some vague US state, privacy issues later...**

 **I had so much fun during my time there, even though we could have chosen more accommodating rooms, I still had a lot of fun. From going to a waterpark, Universal and SeaWorld, it was a blast.  
July 30th 2017, marks the first time I went on a roller coaster, oh boy I was freaking the freak out! That moment when the coaster feels like it's about to fall off the tracks is real man.**

 **I digress, long story short, I visited some family, went to different theme parks and got sunburned oh joy! Which meant I was away from my computer for a bit.**

 **This mini chapter is basically to help set up the trial and what rules there will be, if you are a fan like me, the rules are pretty much like remembering the back of your hand.**

 **Imagine the bench set up from V3 but a little less futuristic looking, this way I can incorporate a scrum debate and have loads of fun making the rebuttals and non stop debates.**

 **Speaking of which that leads me into a few points I'd like to ask of you guys one again, I know I'm a lazy writer but I like to get you guys involved in making the story, this way it makes it more fun for everyone if you catch my drift.**

 **1) Since I have a lot of PM's to sift through, can you guys do me a favor and reiterate to me how you want your respective character to act in the trial. Some of you have already addressed this but a little refresher would be appreciated, (totally optional).**

 **2) I still haven't received some underwear from some of you, minus Dietrich because well... you get my point. If you want that fanservice chapter, hit me up in the PM's or reviews if you're that brave.**

 **3)More about the scrum debate, I want to know if you're character is more likely to side against a person being suspected or side with them that sort of stuff. It makes the process move more swiftly and gets these chapters out a little bit sooner.**

 **4)REMEMBER, aside from the two of the people who have already guessed it, the chance to keep your character alive is still fresh on the table if you can guess William's talent. LIMITED NUMBER OF SPOTS AVAILABLE THOUGH, MIND YOU. Upupupupupupupu!**

 **5)I have a challenge for you all, if one of you guys can give me a detailed idea of what's going to transpire in the trial, then there's a chance that they will have some sort of advantage in the next chapter or during this trial, not sure how it'll work but I'll try my best.**

 **6)As always, if I missed anything or you'd like me to add anything, please let me know ASAP in the reviews or PM's. I really love hearing you guys' feedback, it really helps me make these chapters more worthwhile. Did I make any typos or if anyone who can speak Spanish, tell me if I got Eduardo's words right or not.**

 **7)Pay attention from now on, this imo is where your deduction skills will be put to the test. Like I said previously, foreshadowing and hints at future chapters an or easter eggs are hard to find so yeah.**

 **8)One last time for kicks and to trigger some people, who do you think in you guys' opinions will most likely survive the killing game. Name me five people likely to survive and the reasons why...or else welcome to your tape...JK!**

* * *

 **RANT INCOMING, SKIP UNLESS YOU WANT TO HEAR A WANNABE EDGELORD, MUMBLE ABOUT TRIVIAL BS.**

 **Side note, I'm going to get a bit serious here as I cannot tolerate the behavior that I'm about to bring up and mention. I'm going to sound like a white knight faggot but this is my moral philosophy, so humor me for a bit.**

 **I've recently heard from a little birdie, not naming names to keep anonymity, that some people in the PM's or whatever have been harassing other readers and authors from different stories including mine as well. All for making minor jokes or criticizing other people's ships or characters.  
Especially when it comes to SYOC's, some people can be pretty toxic towards the writers, #NotAll.**

 **I have experienced some of this on my end of the river, despite not being lambasted as much as others, long story short, I may sound like a beta male but fuck it. If anyone has been harassing other writers for minor issues such as a character dying because they feel the writer did it on purpose or some crap like that, please stop that pathetic, whiny bullshit!**

 **There are only a few things in this world that actually make me livid, one of those being others manipulating, forcing or duping a person to doing something they don't want to do. I have been through something like this before in the past and would like to avoid this as much as possible.**

 **Whoever you are picking on people and telling them how to write their stories, piss off please you have genuinely made me disappointed in you period.**

 **I'm not naming names because I also believe in second chances and that people, when under stress, can act a bit irrational and hot headed. So there's that.**

 **I may not know how fandoms work or what to expect, but if you disagree with me that's fine. Just don't harass others because you're salty that your favorite character died "unjustly" as you graciously put it.**

 **Listen I feel your pain too; RIP Chiaki, Chihiro, Sakura, Peko, Ibuki, Nekomaru, Gundham and so on. But when you start to insult and make death threats is when it goes to far.**

 **Long story short, if anyone sees someone being bullied, try to do what you can and have a peaceful discussion with them before jumping on the report train.  
If I catch anyone doing that, don't be surprised when your favorite OC is considered very heavily in the authors' eyes.**

* * *

 **Sorry for that mini rant for those of you who have read it, I just get a little emotional or TRIGGERED when someone brings up this sort of topic to me as I have been on the short end of the stick as well. It's just that no one has ever asked me for my opinion about a matter such as that and I felt almost touched when they asked for my help.** **Whoever out there asked, thank you.**

 **Now cheesiness cringe aside, for those who haven't read the rant, thank you small minority, JK!**

 **P.S. those you wondering about the Salty Waves upcoming chapter of character introductions, it will be out soon. I'm almost done with making it, I just need to fine tune the characters to make their personalities work plus to discuss some other minor details with the SYOC senders etc.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL LOVED THIS MINI CHAPTER! I'm sorry once again for the long wait and tedious excuses. I hope I haven't stirred up any drama or opened a can of worms so to speak.**

 **Triply sorry for the rant and I will see you lovely readers sometime in the near future, my schedule will be altered a lot when it hits September as I will be going to a community college for a while. So chapters will be sporadic as ever...yay...**

 **ANYWAY, HAVE A GREAT DAY, NIGHT, MORNING OR WHATEVER HOLIDAY YOU ARE CELEBRATING RIGHT NOW!**

 **Bye bye and happy reading, you crazy otakus!**


	13. Chapter 1: Locked Up Lab (Trial Pt 1)

**DISCLAIMER: Since this is the first class trial and my first attempt at making one, I will try to make it unique and interesting the best I can, while also in the DGR formula. I'm not one hundred percent sure how this is going to play out, but work with me here since I'm still new to writing something as convoluted as this. If I make any mistakes or add in some evidence, there's a purpose to that or it's just silly nonsensical writing on my part, doy. Whatever on with the long awaited class trial!**

Time for preparations! It took me ten years to get here, but I can finally test my knowledge and school these pampered show-offs! I mean our lazy neighborhood author took some time off to do some research for these trials so it's going to be interesting to see what he comes up with, no pressure or anything, hahahahaha.

I stood on the floating podium as I looked down at the screen monitor to see something odd displayed in front of me. It was arranged like something out of a video game like an options menu or something.

"Wait a minute, what are these?... Skills?" I thought to myself completely baffled.

I stared at the pop up menu on my monitor and it had a few tabs lined up next to some bullet cylinder that was rotating clockwise with some interesting music being played like an 8-bit theme song of sorts.

"Open E-Handbook? Set Skills? Change Difficulty? What!?" I said to myself, "What the heck is this?"

"Is there a problem, butterfly?" Nori asked staring at my confused face.

"Nori, do you have this exact same display on your monitor?" I say pointing to it as he looked intently at my screen.

"Unfortunately this cat doesn't have those features," he said looking piqued by what I showed him, "Seems you have some claws to help you scrape through this mystery."

Cheesy metaphor aside, it looks like I'm going to have special help since I'm the main character, I guess. Whatever might as well check it out, who knows I might gain the ability to brainwash everyone or something to get this over with faster, lol, if only that were possible.

I tap the label marked 'Set Skills' and see a bunch of question marks with only one option available. So much for that handicap I guess, but what is this specific skill supposed to be? I looked closer and saw a name reading 'Solitary Thoughts'.

"What is this?" I say thinking to myself, "Better read the summary before getting hacks or cheat codes."

I scroll down and read the following as listed:

" _This ability allows you to clear your mind to a blank slate, so you can understand your classmates better. Basically you can filter out white noise using your silencer to help focus on a particular statement floating by."_

 _..._

"Clearing my mind I get, but what is this silencer it's talking about."

"HELLO FIRECRACKER!" screams Monokuma sitting on his throne from the other side of the room, still using a tied up Nekotang as a footstool.

"Now is not the time to be questioning the story's game mechanics!" he says as he sticks his arms out with an angry face, "Let's begin before I get another headache from all the rabble."

Well excuse me princess, what crawled up your butt and died to make you so antsy and impatient? Who cares this has gone on long enough, time for the class trial!

As everyone quieted down, I pressed the button that said 'Finish Preparations' and the room grew silent as there was this weird techno dubstep like music being played in the background. It consisted of mumbles, inane beats and alien like noises, I guess everyone has their own taste in music, it's going to be hard to take this event seriously when this goofy ass music is being played in the background.

"EVERYONE READY!" Monokuma said as he stood on Nekotang screaming in pain, "Let the first class trial begin!"

 **ALL RISE FOR THE CLASS TRIAL!**

 **Monokuma** : Let's begin with a basic explanation of the class trial, so your votes will determine your results! If you can figure out whodunit, then only they will receive punishment, but if you pick the wrong one...I'll punish everyone else besides the blackened, and they will earn the right to graduate from this school!

 **Arihime** : So just to clarify, the killer is really one of us, correct?

 **Monokuma** : Of course, how deliciously despair inducing, isn't it. One out of you nineteen lovely students congregated here, has already axed off another just to escape this prestigious academy, talk about brutal even for private school standards!

 **Arihime** : No comment...

 **Monokuma** : I'm allergic to all of your questions as of right now, let's just get this show on the road and begin discussing amongst yourselves about who killed the failed lab experiment, Dietrich Kurohato.

 **Eduardo** : Si, but how do you propose we go about this, mis amigos?

 **Camille** : Maybe we can all play rock, paper, scissors to determine who the culprit is? The loser is the blackened after they lose the last round.

 **Kazuko** : That's the most retarded way of thinking I've ever heard from anyone ever in my life. How did you even get into this school again?

 **Reina** : How about instead of bickering over Camille's stupidity, we talk about how Dietrich was killed?

 **Alia** : Exactly...

 **Tokaku** : Let's do just that, it looked like he died painfully judging from what happened to his room.

 **Karuta** : That's a good start, okay let's begin.

The first class trial and the first debate, this is going to be nerve wracking but fun at the same time. I'm used to interviewing multiple different people with different opinions at the same time, so this should be a cakewalk compared to that.

 **Narrator:** Would you like to hear the rules about Non Stop Debate?

 **Arihime:** W-Who was that? Where is it coming from? I must be going crazy...Yes, I suppose, continue disembodied voice.

 **Narrator:** In this segment, you will debate with your classmates over what occurred in the murder case. Now you have these things called Truth Bullets that you shoot at floating statements-

 **Arihime:** Wait hold the phone! What do you mean by "truth bullets" and "floating statements"? Now I must be going nuts if I'm listening to this drivel.

 **Narrator:** Anyway... as each classmate gives their testimony, you can use these bullets and shoot them at their statements. However you must hit the appropriate bullet with the correct piece of testimony or else it won't connect.

 **Arihime:** Yeah yeah, enough of this tutorial bullshit, just let me start already.

 **Narrator:** Oh okay...have fun I guess...

* * *

 **NON STOP DEBATE**

 **Yuzuki** : Judging from the state of the crime scene...

 **Yuzuki** : It looks like Dietrich was **dead upon arrival to his room**...

 **Toto** : Yes, it seems as if that's the case...

 **Mei** : Maybe the killer went **inside his room...**

 **Mei** : Then assaulted him as he struggled for his life...

 **Eduardo** : He probably **fended off his attacker as they struggled..**

Used **TRUTH BULLET #3 - No signs of a struggle**

NO THAT'S WRONG!

* * *

I shot a mental bullet at his statement as glass started to break...strange, surprisingly no one saw a portrait of me yelling those words out loud... so I just threw a piece of paper Eduardo's way and it hit his knee...

That was some drug trip, floating words and weird camera angles, I'm going to have so much whiplash after all of this.

 **Eduardo** : What was that for, princesa, did I say something wrong?

 **Arihime** : Sorry I just got in the heat of the moment and all, but your statement is incorrect.

 **Eduardo** : Por que?

 **Arihime** : I know it looks like there was a struggle in his room, but if you take a closer look at Dietrich's body, you can see he has no defensive wounds anywhere on his body.

 **Nori** : Oh I see, aside from his bloody face, he seems to have no injuries whatsoever.

 **William** : As Arihime had stated, Dietrich suffered no major damage externally and was probably killed another way. Next time, take a better look at the crime scene instead of twiddling your thumbs and waiting for the two of us to do everything.

 **Simon** : What do you mean by that? Care to explain, William.

 **William** : Judging by the blood trickling out of his nose and mouth, it's safe for us to assume that he was killed internally and it's not something we could see with our own eyes.

 **Simon** : Oh okay, just let me jot this down on my IPad.

 **Reina** : Moving on, what exactly was Dietrich's COD?

 **Mei** : If I remember it correctly, Yuzu said it was a heart attack induced poisoning.

 **Natsume** : Y-Yeah that's what I-I-I heard...

 **Toto** : Alright but what exactly was the poison that took that animal poacher's life?

 **Calypso:** I think I might have an idea of what you are talking about, but all of this tension has rattled me, remember I told you this Arihime?

Why is she asking me, she's the pharmacist who analyzed it after all. I mean I find it a little complacent of her to forget something she had just told me a few minutes ago. What's that, I have to be the one to solve this, oh right I forgot, Main character privileges...shit...

 **Narrator** : Hello again, it seems you have to answer this question of what took Dietrich's life. But first let me introduce a new mini game called Hangman's Gambit-

 **Arihime** : Say what now? Who came up with this ridiculous system, you know this is going to waste all of our time right?

 **Narrator** : Oh don't worry, it's pretty easy to understand, firstly you have a mystery word presented to you with only a few letters revealed, your job is to shoot at the passing by letters to determine which one belongs in the word to complete it. Besides no one can hear us talking so it's all right.

 **Arihime** : Come again? How am I supposed to do that?! What do I just close my eyes as everyone stares at me dozing off or something?

 **Narrator** : Basically...

 **Arihime** : Whatever, let's get the drug trip back on track...

* * *

 **What was the poison that took Dietrich's life?**

 **HANGMAN'S GAMBIT:**

I then saw a bunch of letters flying by as an incomplete word stood in the bottom left corner of the screen...okay, this is really freaky but might as well play along or else we'd all be stuck here for hours. It seems basic enough like a word search but more advanced and crazier.

 **CYANIDE**

THAT MUST BE THE ANSWER!

* * *

 **Arihime** : I know what it was, Calypso, you must be talking about cyanide.

 **Calypso** : Oh yes, that's right, it was cyanide.

 **Arihime** : I present her findings as evidence. As you can see from her extensive research, Dietrich was poisoned by this toxic chemical.

 **Simon** : Oh I see, but where did the culprit even acquire that particular poison?

 **William** : I know where, it was from Calypso herself.

 **Arihime** : Huh?

The room went silent as everyone stared at Calypso with concerned looks in their eyes. I mean she was a pharmacist, so it wasn't illogical to think she had something similar to chemicals and other toxins.

 **Calypso** : Y-You guys have the wrong idea, I didn't kill Dietrich! I was busy attending to other patients and my research.

 **Athena** : But can anyone confirm your alibi, Caly-chan?

 **Natsume** : I-I-I can...

 **Arihime:** Natsume, you can prove she wasn't the culprit.

 **Natsume** : Y-Yes... She was bandaging my hands after I cut myself with my tools making some new furniture.

 **Tokaku** : So that rules her out as a suspect, but who had the cyanide?

 **Alia** : I think I know who had it...

The room paused to listen to Alia as she crossed her arms. Shockingly she said more than five words, that's a new record.

 **Alia** : It was Dietrich... he had the poison.

The entire room looked surprised at this remark but I sort of had the feeling he had it. He's a biologist, so he must use something like that in his experiments. It's not rocket science to figure that out.

 **Mei** : Okay, he had the poison, but that doesn't help us narrow down the suspects any more than it already has.

She's right, we haven't even progressed the trial and Monokuma looks fast asleep judging by how slow we were advancing. At this rate, we might as well have our coffins lined up with tombstones with our engraved names.

 **Arihime** : So it seems we are all in agreement that the cyanide killed him.

 **Nori** : Yes, but how was that cool cat stripped of his nine lives?

 **Arihime** : That...I have no solitary clue...

 **Karuta** : What about the tea we served at the party?

 **Izuhara** : Oh yeah that's right. Maybe someone stole the poison from Dietrich's lab and put that into his drink?

 **Arihime** : No that simply isn't true, Izuhara.

 **Izuhara** : Huh why not?

 **Arihime** : You should probably look at this piece of evi-

* * *

 **\- REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN : TOTO MAKUMI -**

 **\- "Filthy human garbage!"**

* * *

 **Toto:** Of course that's what killed him, how brainless are you, redhead?

 **Arihime** : I'm sorry, but who are you calling brainless? What makes you think that was the COD?

 **Toto:** It's so easy a baby panda can spot it from a mile away!

What's with the sudden outburst? Someone has been spending too much time in the jungle to learn inner voices are what's best in this closed off room.

 **Narrator** : Were you surprised to see that one of your classmates disagreed with your argument?

 **Arihime** : The yelling part yes, but the fact these people aren't all hive minded idiots is what's refreshing to see.

 **Narrator** : Whenever something like this occurs, you will engage in a mechanic called 'Rebuttal Showdown!'

 **Arihime** : Another stupid game mechanic that makes no sense in context and will just make me look crazier to my classmates...sounds like a plan, please elaborate.

 **Narrator** : It's simple, your classmate will try and refute your statement, but you have the evidence necessary to put them in their place and make them eat their words. You have these sword like weapons that will be used to cut down their statements and when you spot the glowing statement or hole in their logic, use your sword to slice their argument to pieces.

 **Arihime** : All right easy to understand, let's put this cat lover down for good.

I then saw a bunch of swords lined up and Toto and I divided in the middle of the screen with him sporting a menacing face and I looking as confused as always by these haphazard personality shifts.

* * *

 **DEBATE BEGIN!**

 **Toto** : Before the ball was in full swing...

 **Toto** : Karuta and Izuhara served us tea and dessert they made themselves..

 **Toto** : So that's how he was killed it's the cakes and tea that did it.

 **COUNTER ARGUMENT!**

 **Arihime** : If that's the case as you so arrogantly presume it to be.

 **Arihime** : Then what about the food presented to us by Monokuma and Nekotang, someone could have easily slipped some cyanide into Dietrich's plate while he wasn't looking.

 **Toto** : Foolish subhuman, judging from the ruckus, no one had time to infiltrate his plate.

 **Toto** : Therefore my final conclusion is this.

 **Toto** : Dietrich was **poisoned by consuming the tea** that Karuta made for us!

 **ALLOW ME TO SLICE YOUR ARGUMENT TO PIECES!**

USED **Truth Bullet #4** \- Mysterious smell in tea cup

* * *

 **Arihime** : I'm sorry, Toto, but that's improbable in this case.

 **Toto** : And why not?!

 **Arihime** : If you take a look at this tea cup here, you would see that it is Dietrich's cup.

 **Camille** : Oh I remember, he slapped the drink away before he could taste it. Now I get it, you're smart!

 **Toto** : So it would seem I missed my prey this time, your win.

 **Reina** : Enough of that noise, so we now know that ingestion through the tea wasn't the cause.

 **Calypso** : Then how was he poisoned?

 **Yuzuki** : From analyzing the crime scene and Dietrich's body, we can assume that he didn't partake in eating the desserts either from the empty plate he left behind.

 **William** : And here I come to save the day because no can properly investigate the scene, hint hint Arihime.

 **Arihime** : Do you anything to contribute or is it more of your pointless teasing and jeering?

 **William** : Well as it turns out there is another way he might have been killed, I have something I picked up from the crime scene that you all seemed to miss.

He then pulls out a syringe needle with some blue fluid dripping from the tip and onto his gloved hand.

 **William** : He may not have suffered injuries but there was a minute pinch in his skin where some blood was leaking out of.

 **Arihime** : You bring this up now?! Why didn't you tell us about it before hand?

 **William** : Sweet flame princess, if I told you what I know this early in the discussion, then the mystery just wouldn't be any fun if it came to a quick conclusion.

He's seriously testing my patience but if it's evidence then it must be accepted into the record, unless he pulled some Houdini rouse on us at the crime scene, then it's admissible.

 **Monokuma** : Thank you for finally participating, Mr. Troll. It's allowed for use in this trial as of now.

 **NEW EVIDENCE -** Syringe with blue fluid

 **Aohito** : Now we know how he was killed, but when did the culprit kill him?

 **Calypso** : Depending on the dosage given to him, a small amount may not be enough at first, he might be ill but if he's given a full syringe, then he'll die instantly.

 **Athena** : Dietrich couldn't have been killed before the party because we all had seen him, including Athena.

 **Kazuko** : It wasn't during the party, so that must mean he was killed after the party when he went into his room.

 **Tokaku** : Wasn't there a number of people who left as soon as the fight started at the ball?

 **Nori** : If memory serves this soul right, the ones who left were Yuzuki, Izuhara, Reina, Eduardo, Camille, Alia, Kazuko and Athena right?

 **Arihime** : Right, despite the chaos, I saw them leave too.

 **Karuta** : We have our list of suspects, but how do we narrow it down?

 **Alia** : I was with Camille...

 **Camille** : That's right, I asked her if she wanted to come to a photo op I had later this evening for the next men's magazine issue.

 **Alia** : Never again...

 **Arihime** : Okay, so you two have alibis but what about the rest of you?

 **Yuzuki** : I was with Karuta at the time it happened, she and I were cleaning our clothes from all the mess made by those two delinquents.

 **Simon** : Hey!

 **Athena** : Athena recalls that Athena was with Reina the entire time talking about ice puns and the like.

 **Reina** : Regrettably, that is true, so many snowman jokes later...

 **Eduardo** : Kazuko and I were discussing different sports teams and the like

 **Kazuko** : Yep, he and I were busy trying to distract ourselves from all the noise.

 **William** : Which leaves...you, Izuhara!

We all looked at Izuhara as he tried to laugh off the claim. It's not looking good for him right now.

 **Izuhara** : Okay, so I'm culprit then, where's your proof? I hadn't the time to interact with Dietrich nor did I have any ill will towards him.

 **Yuzuki** : That is incorrect, I have the proof right here, video proof in fact.

Izuhara froze in his crossed arm position as his muscles looked stiff and his face contorted with worry.

 **Toto** : What does this video pertain to?

 **Yuzuki** : Judging from the cameras I've set up, it looks as though the two of them had a bit of bad blood so to speak. Izuhara entered Dietrich's room with an angry look on his face.

As everyone was whispering to the other about the evidence being played on the screen, Izuhara nervously laughed as the footage looked pretty incriminating to say the least. But is that true what she said? I mean Izuhara looks like a ragamuffin but he has good intentions. It's easy to see a UGF as violent but based off his interactions with me, I can say he's not as spoiled as every Ultimate is in this world.

Heck he might as well be removed from my shit list due to his caring nature and delicious culinary skills.

Since no one is going to believe him, I'm going to have to stretch the truth to help him out.

 **Narrator** : Before you do that, do you want to hear about a new aspect of the nonstop debate?

 **Arihime** : Considering that one of my classmates lives are on the line, including mine, I think it's in everyone's best interest if I skip this section.

 **Narrator** : This won't take a minute. Anyway in cases like these, where the evidence supports what everyone is saying, then you have to lie in order to reach the truth.

 **Arihime** : Do you think I'm stupid? I know, I've been lying to everyone here about who I am from the word go. Plus, media outlets tell lies almost everyday so it's not much different from what I do.

 **Narrator** : All right, be careful and have fun.

* * *

 **NON STOP DEBATE**

 **William** : As Yuzuki has stated for the record...

 **William** : **Izuhara and Dietrich had some bad blood** between them...

 **Simon** : Then if the two were fighting before the party started...

 **Reina** : Then it makes him a **likely candidate for killing Dietrich...**

 **Tokaku** : So that means...

 **Yuzuki** : Yes precisely, the fight is what gave him **motive to kill..**

CHANGED Truth Bullet #7 - Izuhara's fight to Lie Bullet #7 -Izuhara's friendly talk USED!

As that happened the room turned pink, everyone turned into clear silhouettes as menacing eyes stared at me. It's the Illuminati interrogation chamber all over again for me.

 **I'LL BEND THE RULES TO REACH THE TRUTH! Perjury**

* * *

 **Arihime** : Oh that's right, I remember now.

 **Karuta** : What is it, Ari-sama?

 **Arihime** : I was there when the two of them were supposedly fighting, turns out it was just a quiet conversation between them.

Everyone was surprised to hear me say that except for William who looked disappointed but intrigued by my obvious lie, Izuhara was shocked to hear that but he must have caught on to my lie and played along with it.

 **Izuhara** : Yeah that's right, the two of us went to confront him together as a third party, if you will...

He looked down at his feet as the lie he helped me weave ate him up from the inside, based off his demeanor I can tell lying isn't very commonplace with him.

Hey it's an eat or be eaten world, you have to exaggerate the outcome, if you want to score bigtime is what I say.

 **William** : Oh is that so, *snickers*, my oh my Arihime, what big teeth you have.

 **Arihime** : You doubt me already, do you have any proof I'm lying at all?

 **William** : At the moment no, but I still have my suspicions about Mr. Tomokazu.

 **Simon** : What reason does Arihime have for lying to us?

 **Karuta** : Yeah I was with Izuhara making dessert after all, he doesn't arouse suspicion to me.

 **Nori** : I would like to believe you but the evidence says otherwise..

 **Aohito** : Isn't the footage enough evidence to convict Izuhara?

 **Eduardo** : No senor, but I will admit it's very telling.

 **Arihime** : It seems as though our opinions are split on the matter, we're never going to get anywhere at this point if we continue pointing fingers.

 **Monokuma:** Wait a damn minute!

Everyone jumped after hearing a once sleepy Monokuma arise from his sinister napping spot. What is it this time?

 **Monokuma** : I couldn't help but hear the debate and it seems you idiots need me to help you once again.

 **Reina** : What do you mean?

 **Monokuma** : In these scenarios, when you all are having a hard time coming to an agreement, It's best we have a scrum debate!

 **Camille** : What's a scrum debate? Sounds tiresome.

 **Monokuma** : Not as tiresome as your narcissistic self praise...but moving along.

 **Monokuma** : Basically to summarize, two teams will be formed, one side will argue why the One Piece reject is the culprit and the other will dispute over if that's really what happened.

 **Natsume** : S-S-Sounds difficult...

 **Monokuma** : You'll see what I mean in a minute, just let me get my keys...

As Monokuma fiddled with his ass, he pulled a key out of nowhere and plugged it into a terminal which lit up like a rainbow as the podiums underneath us began floating up into the air one by one.

 **Arihime** : I hate heights, this is going to suck...

 **Nori** : It's alright hold my hand.

I held onto his hand as the podiums continued to rise and everyone began choosing their respective side in the argument. Here's how it looked, for you readers at home wondering how the arrangement worked.

 **A/N: Bold names are on Arihime's side btw, you're welcome.**

* * *

 **IZUHARA IS THE CULPRIT /** **IZUHARA ISN'T THE CULPRIT**

William Tricher / **Arihime Koyuji**  
Nori Sho / **Izuhara Tomokazu**  
Reina Manami / **Karuta Ichinomiya**  
Eduardo Reyes / **Simon Regal**  
Athena / **Tokaku Nishimiya**  
Toto Makumi / **Mei Ling Jiang**  
Aohito Himura / **Camille De La Rosa**  
Yuzuki Hashira / **Natsume Hayashi**  
Kazuko Okumura / **Calypso Nikos**  
Alia Charlotte / **Dietrich Kurohato** (because for some reason a portrait of a dead person means they're our side, again not questioning this stupid logic.)

 **Monokuma** : Let the scrum debate begin!

 **SCRUM DEBATE COMMENCE!**

 **Athena** : Izuhara put the poison inside Dietrich's tea cup

Karuta, if you please.

 **Karuta** : But I was the one who made the tea and served it to everyone.

* * *

 **Aohito** : Izuhara stole some cyanide from Calypso when she wasn't looking

Calypso, give them a taste of their own medicine.

 **Calypso** : But I was with Natsume the entire time in my room tending to his wounds.

* * *

 **Reina** : What about the syringe William found at the crime scene? Izuhara probably put it there.

Simon, crush their words to dust, sweetie.

 **Simon** : I was with Izuhara the entire time guarding the crime scene.

* * *

 **Nori** : Izuhara probably took some evidence with him.

Tokaku, please quell their overactive minds.

 **Tokaku** : But the crime scene was locked when Arihime got there.

* * *

 **Toto** : Izuhara probably found an escape route somewhere to flee the scene.

Mei, spin some truth notes their way.

 **Mei** : But we haven't discussed another escape route or found one at the scene.

* * *

 **Alia** : What about the fight...

Natsume, man up and carve some sense into her.

 **Natsume** : B-But Arihime w-was with them... a-as they fought...

* * *

 **William** : You guys actually believe her bullshit, she's lying through her teeth.

My turn, get owned.

 **Arihime** : If it's a lie, prove it, Mr. Know It All.

* * *

 **Kazuko** : Let's just vote for him and be done with it all.

Camille, shine a light on their ignorance.

 **Camille** : Let's not make any rash moves, we all want to hear more about the case after all this excitement!

* * *

 **CROUCH BIND!**

After we finished giving our different views on the topic, I saw some buttons on screen asking me to tap them until our missle beat theirs in a tug of war like fashion.  
TAP O TAP X TAP triangle...ugh I'm getting a workout... then BAM!

 **THIS IS OUR ANSWER!**

* * *

After that finger workout, we all returned to our original circular positions as everyone was gathering their thoughts.

I was relieved, for once a debate where I wasn't called racist, sexist, homophobic, transphobic, ablest, cissexist, misogynistic, islamophobic, alt right, a white nationalist, a neo Nazi, a KKK member, fatphobic, a fascist, oppressive or contributing to the omnipresent "patriarchy."  
I love open discussion where everyone can agree to disagree.

 **Arihime** : It pays to have all the facts straight, wink wink.

 **William** : Interesting...

 **Reina** : Now that you've proven our arguments wrong, what makes you all think our side is wrong.

 **Calypso** : I think the idea that Izuhara wasn't able to get the poison while I was in the room is proof enough.

 **Athena** : Alright but what about the stash Dietrich was carrying?

 **Kazuko** : Dietrich is a pretty stiff guy and doesn't just let any random person get into his room without permission.

 **Arihime** : I can confirm this as he locks his room to do his experiments in private.

 **Nori** : So Izuhara must have found another way into his room to pilfer the cyanide.

 **Tokaku** : If that's the case where did he get the syringe from? And for that matter, he rarely leaves his room so the idea is unlikely.

 **Arihime** : Maybe we should be thinking about this a different way?

Everyone turned their gaze towards me as some people were wondering what I meant by that.

 **Arihime** : Think about it guys, instead of asking if the murder occurred after the ball, what if this was premeditated and it all happened before the ball even commenced?

 **Camille** : What do you mean by that?

 **William** : She's saying what if we mixed up the period of time when it actually occurred. So in short she's saying, his murder was planned all along from the beginning.

Everyone either gasped or was surprised, to think the murder could obfuscate the scenario that much must take a real genius of these situations in order to pull off.

 **Yuzuki** : That's not possible.

 **Arihime** : Why isn't that a possibility?

 **Izuhara** : I'm not the culprit, what do you mean?

 **Yuzuki** : You forget about the camera footage I have with me?!

 **Karuta** : But we already proved that Arihime was with him at the time.

 **Yuzuki** : Yes but there was an opportunity for him to get the cyanide when no one was looking.

We all looked as she rewinded the footage to when Dietrich and Simon were chatting as Dietrich left his room.

 **Toto** : But I don't see Izuhara anywhere until after the fact.

 **William** : What if he found a secret entrance?

 **Arihime** : What do you mean?

 **Izuhara** : Ugh...

Izuhara looked at me sweating bullets as I realized what we forgot about. The trap door connecting to Dietrich's and Athena's room.

 **Yuzuki** : If I recall from my investigation, I found a trap door in his room.

Again more surprised looks as everyone continued to look at Izuhara funny.

 **Arihime** : Wait a minute...

 **Nori** : What is it, butterfly?

 **Arihime** : Yuzuki...how did you know about the secret entrance in his room?

...

 **Arihime** : I only remember telling Izuhara and Athena about it. How did you hear about that?

 **Yuzuki** : T-That's because... Athena told me xerself when I went to visit xer room.

Is that true?

 **DECISION TIME-**

Yes  
 **No**

 **THAT'S RIGHT!**

 **Arihime** : No, you're lying.

 **Yuzuki** : W-What?

 **Athena** : Athena can confirm this, Athena was with Mei and Alia in Nori's room the entire time. Plus Athena had no idea that there was an escape hatch until Arihime used it herself.

 **Yuzuki** : That's not what I remember.

 **William** : Are you finally starting to see the pieces coming together, flame princess?

 **Arihime** : Yes, I'm starting to get a vivid picture of what happened to Dietrich, it's time I solve this mystery.

* * *

 **SELECT SOMEONE**

 **-YUZUKI HASHIRA-**

 **"YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE!"**

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON Danganronpa: Hope's Lie Part two of the first class trial...upupupupuupupupupu!**

 **Hello everyone it's so nice to see you all again! Surprise I'm not dead, yay again!**

 **Boy that was a doozy to write and proofread. Talk about anti climatic if anything. Were you shocked to see her as the culprit? Half and half from what I gather you guys are thinking.**

 **I hope you all are having a great week as I am. As of this posting, today is the official release date of Danganronpa V3 English version, so to commemorate the third title in the series, I decided to release the first part of the class trial for all of you lovely readers as a token of my thanks for sticking with my series despite all the obstacles in my way.**

 **I know it's been almost half a century since I worked on this story, but hear me out guys I have some more excuses to peddle but this time they're all legitimate.**

 **Firstly due to Harvey, my parents want to move as quickly as possible, so that means a lot of packing boxes and stuff we own and the like. I was so tired from all the packing and throwing away of old stuff that it took the life out of me. I had no time to write so it was a no brainer to me what came first, rest or writing.**

 **Secondly, I just started college about three weeks ago and right now I'm swamped with homework and papers to read and write. I have classes in the morning so that's a no go for me and I'm pretty tired in the evenings and afternoons doing homework and trying to maintain some free time and the like.**

 **Thirdly, my weekends have been pretty lame and dramatic to say the least. My mom has been extra neurotic with all the yelling and packing, my dad is always working and school is just giving me so much to do.**

 **Not that I'm dissatisfied with school or anything, I love the teachers, the classes are fun to listen too and I made some new friends who love anime, manga and Danganronpa too, yay.**

 **Long story short, I'm busy with my new schedule, have not much time to work on these stories and have a lot of life and personal problems to deal with, so my mind is like mush now.**

 **But enough of my first world problems, back to the story.**

 **One last thing guys, if you guys feel like I pulled a lot of stuff out my butt, that's partially true. I was very anxious about making this class trial work and be fun for you guys to read and enjoy.**

 **Also sorry again for adding in evidence or scenarios that might not have happened, I blame myself for rushing the murder and the investigation bad author bad. I hope you can cut me some slack.**

 **I promise in the future that I will make the trials more thought provoking and intriguing, but for right now I hope you guys like what I have written.**

 **As always leave me a comment or PM detailing what I missed and what you want me to fix so there's that. If I butchered anything, that's my fault and I apologize. I hope it doesn't ruin the ride for anyone as I put my heart into researching for this part in particular.**

 **I spent weeks watching crime shows and re-watching DGR trials to make this work so I hope this result works, still subject to change.**

 **Anyway, I think I covered everything. I hope you all are having a great day, night or wherever you are in the world.**

 **Were your surprised by the outcome? If you would like to comment or PM the details go right ahead. I love reading your guys' theories and make them long.**

 **Bye bye and happy reading my fellow otakus, weebs and readers alike!**


	14. Chapter 1: Locked Up Lab (Trial Pt 2)

**DISCLAIMER : This chapter will be longer than the other ones, so bear with me, also if the evidence or testimony seems out of left field or confusing, it's either my way of making everyone have a part in the class trial or it's because I messed up when it came to making the trial run smoothly and integrating evidence properly.  
I completely understand if you guys want to stop reading this story because you feel cheated out of the experience, I promise to make future trials and investigations more thorough and understandable, but right now this trial is a stepping stone for me in terms of improvement, also there's a reason for this format, so just humor me. Anyway feast your eyes on the conclusion to the first trial, and I will see you all later at the end.**

 **P.S. As usual, if I made any typos or misrepresented your character during the trial, please let me know ASAP and I will tweak it here and there.**

* * *

I mustered up all my protagonist power, and pointed the metaphorical finger at Yuzuki as everyone was aghast by the fact, that the cool and calm warden killed Dietrich in cold blood. It's very shocking to me as well, Yuzuki seemed to be the most rational and normal person in this motley group of individuals, but life has a way of surprising you I guess.  
However, if I want to keep up the appearance of being a goodie two shoes, straight and narrow journalist in front of everyone, then I have to put my pride aside and make a bold assumption based solely on an ominous feeling curdling in my mind.

 **Monokuma** : Oh my! What a twist! But what is it that makes jailbait the candidate for murdering Dietrich?

 **Arihime** : Well to be honest, from the beginning of the investigation, it felt almost off to me...

 **Nori** : What makes you think that, crimson butterfly?

 **Arihime** : I mean out of all of us, you'd think the Warden of all people would be the most willing to help us solve this mystery. But from my journalistic observations, Yuzuki seemed almost hesitant and weary of us, as if she was hiding something nefarious behind our backs.

 **Calypso** : Is it true, Yuzu-chan? I mean you've been nothing but cooperative this entire time, is what Arihime saying true?

Yuzuki remained calm and collected, but her forehead started dripping sweat droplets at an unusual rate. I mean it's understandable, someone has accused of her murder and she's a warden of all people, so it'd be counterproductive for her to kill an inmate, let alone her classmate, someone devoid of guilt.  
Looks like my initial assumption about the Ultimates was true, even the most dignified and upstanding ones, have an ulterior motive hiding up their sleeves.

 **Yuzuki** : That's preposterous! I would never do something as heinous as that! Where did you even come up with something as ludicrous as that, Arihime?!

Her frantic speech caused people around her to be solicitous, as her eyes darted around the room, looking for a way to impugn my argument.

 **Athena** : Then how did Yuzuki know of the secret hatch in Athena's room, if Athena xerself didn't even find it before anyone else? Seems pretty suspicious if you ask Athena.

 **Eduardo** : Maybe el guardian, when she was setting up sus camaras, saw someone use the hatch discreetly? Maybe Monokuma told her about it?

 **Monokuma** : No way Jose, I didn't tell anyone about that escape hatch, "beary" unfortunate for you guys, upupupupu!

Nekotang kept struggling underneath Monokuma's tiny feet, as he managed to wriggle his feline arm through his bindings and pulled the tape off of his mouth.

 **Nekotang** : Neither did I, I was busy doing som-eow-thing else.

 **Monokuma** : Shut yer trap! Did I ask for your shitty opinion, whiskers!

Monokuma then slapped the tape on Nekotang's mouth again and added more to prevent another gratuitous outburst from his supposed partner in crime.

 **Reina** : Anyway, it looks as though those two haven't meddled with any part of this mystery at all.

 **William** : While that would spice up the trial immensely, it's pretty evident that if the headmaster interfered with our lives or more specifically with this murder case, then it would be pretty obvious that this was rigged from the beginning. Besides why have a trial, if he's the one who orchestrated it in the first place?

 **Natsume** : T-That's t-t-true.

 **Simon** : Wait, what were we talking about again? I forgot to type out what was just said on my Ipad.

 **Camille** : How you're able to gain that much muscle when you're still in high school.

 **Simon** : The same could be said of you...

 **Alia** : No one cares... idiots...

 **Karuta** : We were talking about Yuzuki's supposed involvement in Dietrich's murder, and if she's the killer.

 **Tokaku** : I mean Yuzuki, seriously? She's a hardass who follows the rules, what would she gain from even killing Dietrich in the first place?

 **Toto** : For that matter, she has an alibi, she was with the Japanese maiden cleaning her human attire after the party.

I continued to think upon it some more, it's true that she has a somewhat rock solid alibi, but something keeps nagging at my shoulder telling me to look at this differently.

 **Arihime** : I mean, maybe we should turn our thinking around and think of it like this...

 **Natsume** : L-Like w-w-what?

 **Arihime** : Instead of bickering over if she is the killer or not? Let's ask the question of what would give her motive to kill him in the first place?

 **Yuzuki** : What do you mean, motive? I assure you, you must be mistaken, Arihime.

As cliché as it is, my gut was telling me that my convictions were right on the mark. Even though I don't have much in the way to tie her to the scene of the crime, I can try to BS my way there, maybe someone can interject and save me from embarrassing myself.

 **Arihime** : If I'm wrong, then feel free to provide some evidence as to why you are innocent.

 **Yuzuki** : Okay firstly, if I killed Dietrich as you say I did, where did I acquire the syringe and poison to end his life?  
Secondly, how would I have been able to sneak up on him without arousing suspicion?  
Thirdly, he's more dexterous than me. Plus, since I'm a woman, he has more of a physical advantage over me even if I tried to overpower him?  
Fourthly, the scene is a mess and he was spitting blood, so how did I avoid getting splattered on and where are the bloody clothes?

Her rapid fire questions seemed to have swayed some of the others into believing her, based off mainly logic and the fact she was nowhere near the scene, makes accusing her even more difficult.

 **Mei** : Lastly, what's her reason for killing Dietrich? I mean we just met each other, I think any resentment towards him would be very minute at best.

 **Arihime** : True, but we can't deny the possibility of her planning this from the get go and executing the deed in some vicarious fashion.

 **Athena** : Athena wants to believe Yuzuki, but something tells Athena to listen to what Arihime has to say.

 **Nori** : Better to have a sound mind, than a paranoid one when entering the battlefield, I say.

 **Kazuko** : So what's the game plan? How do we tackle this?

 **Arihime** : Let's start by answering her questions one by one shall we.

 **William** : Yawn, wake me up when you losers have come to a conclusion.

 **Simon** : Not like you've been any help at all...

 **Toto** : So, hypothetically speaking, how did the culprit get the murder weapon? Someone must have seen them around Calypso or Dietrich's rooms?

 **Alia** : Cameras...what about those?

 **Arihime** : Unfortunately according to Yuzuki, those were recently installed and they cut off at certain points, so it's a fifty-fifty percent chance that they actually captured the person who was holding the murder weapon.

 **Kazuko** : So where the hell did they get the syringe?

 **Calypso** : I mean...I have some syringes left over in my room...but I didn't use any to commit murder, I always discard the ones that are contaminated or broken into one of the trash cans nearby. I also make sure to count my inventory before going to bed every night!

 **Reina** : What about Izuhara? He's still suspicious in my books.

 **Izuhara** : I wouldn't do something like this! I swear on my life that I didn't harm a hair on his head.

 **Aohito** : But you were seen around his room at the time, so that's something to note.

 **Izuhara** : I'm telling you all the truth! What has gotten into you guys!?

 **Karuta** : It sure is getting intense in here, I need some air.

 **Mei** : Agreed.

At this point we're getting nowhere, continuing to point fingers without submitting evidence is hasty as hell and everyone's raging hormones are all over the place. I can barely make a word of what everyone is saying with how loud it has gotten.

 **Narrator** : Would you like to learn about a brand new mechanic added to the class trial?

 **Arihime** : Seriously?! I can barely understand everyone, let alone comprehend the idea of making heads or tails of this debacle.

 **Narrator** : I guess considering your talent, this new mechanic might help you piece the puzzle together, wanna hear it anyway?

 **Arihime** : Go ahead, disembodied voice.

 **Narrator** : Now in instances like this, when everyone is hysterical and can't process their thoughts coherently, there's this part of the debate called 'Mass Panic Debate.'

 **Arihime** : Sounds like trouble...but shoot.

 **Narrator** : In this section, you're classmates are trying to talk over each other, as the conversation gets even more heated, and it's hard to distinguish between each person's voice. So you have to use your abilities as a true journalist to spot the contradicting statement amongst all the accusations, moot points and pure speculation.

 **Arihime** : So... basically what I do for a living, except this time it's on crack. Sounds like a plan.

 **Narrator** : Well I wish you luck, have fun!

A/N: I will try my best, but here's how I differentiate between each speaker. **Normal bolded** names refer to Izuhara's argument, _**Italicized bolded**_ names are Calypso's arguments and **Bolded Underlined** names are Yuzuki's arguments.

* * *

 **MASS PANIC DEBATE**

 **Izuhara** : I swear on my life, I didn't kill Dietrich!

 _ **Calypso**_ : I would never kill Dietrich!

 **Yuzuki** : It's impossible for me to have killed Mr. Kurohato to begin with.

* * *

 **Izuhara** : I would never fight someone without their consent, let alone kill them!

 _ **Calypso**_ : Yes, I had the syringes, but I only used them for scientific purposes, plus I was with Natsume fixing his wounds!

 **Yuzuki** : I was nowhere near the crime scene, plus I had an alibi.

* * *

 **Aohito** : So even if Dietrich was armed, you'd still go ahead with the murder?

 _ **Reina**_ : Yeah right! Science my butt, you just wanted a guinea pig that's all. Besides you could have done it after helping Natsume.

 **Karuta** : She was with me in the bathroom after all...

* * *

 **Eduardo** : No senor, I'm pretty sure you're mixing up what he said.

 _ **Alia**_ : Don't mess... with people like us...ice queen.

 **Tokaku** : Did she even have a means to be in two places at once?

* * *

 **Mei** : But Izu-kun made us dessert, he wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose.

 _ **Athena**_ : What does being a scientist have to do with this, Athena wonders?

 **Simon** : Ummm...what are we even talking about again?

* * *

 **Nori** : His aura does give off a mysterious vibe, should we really trust his word?

 _ **Camille**_ : Agh! This is boring, talk in layman's terms please!

 **Yuzuki** : Also, if I was at the scene, how did I avoid getting blood on my person and **where are the clothes hidden, frankly I have no idea**?

Used **Truth Bullet #12 - Bloody clothes in the girls' toilet**

 **I HEARD THE LIE LOUD AND CLEAR!**

* * *

As the sound of shattered glass vibrated throughout the room, I pinpointed the contradiction and raised an objection to Yuzuki's claim about not having bloody clothes.

 **Arihime** : I'm sorry Yuzuki, but what you just said contradicts the evidence!

 **Yuzuki** : Come again, what evidence are you referring to exactly? I honestly have no idea, typical journalists.

 **William** : Oh! She just dissed you!

 **Arihime** : Go back to sleep, troll.

 **Camille** : What evidence have you found, Ari-chan?

 **Arihime** : This.

I pulled out my Monokuma pad as I showed everyone the bloody clothes lodged inside the girls' toilet.

 **Calypso** : Oh yeah, you did mention that there was something funky in the girls' bathroom.

 **Arihime** : Exactly, and I'm referring to these blood stained clothes that were, I assume, meant to be destroyed by the culprit.

 **Yuzuki** : So? Someone must have clogged the toilet before and hadn't the time because of the sudden news of Dietrich's murder.

 **Arihime** : Ah, excellent excuse, but did you take a closer look at the clothing in particular?

Everyone was even more confused at my sudden confidence and also disgusted by the idea that I was basically snooping in the toilet for clues. I know but duty calls, no pun intended.

 **Tokaku** : TMI, so whose the owner of those clothes?

 **Arihime** : I'll let the prime suspect answer that for you.

Everyone then turned to Yuzuki as her face stiffened when she looked at the ripped clothes in the photograph.

 **Yuzuki** : They're mine...

The room grew a bit silent, some gasped, as Yuzuki was trying to make this all come together in her head.

 **Yuzuki** : However, I'm afraid to admit it but... I..uhh...

I immediately knew what she was talking about, she's using the PMS excuse that some girls use to get out of their responsibilities and is trying to hide her mistake in the process. The rest of the girls understood what she meant, but some of the guys, excluding Izuhara, were clueless as to what she was talking about, did any of them take a Health class at least once in their middle school years?

 **Karuta** : I think we get the point, Arihime, but how does this tie back to the murder?

 **Arihime** : You should know, Karuta, you were there the whole time remember.

 **Karuta** : I was?

And here we go again with the sudden memory loss, do I have to answer every question that's presented to us?

* * *

 **Was Karuta present in the bathroom?**

 **Yes**  
No

* * *

 **Arihime** : Yes, the moment when I entered the bathroom to clean my dress, I saw you guys in there as well, do you recall?

 **Karuta** : I remember now, some tea spilled on my outfit, so I went to wash it out and saw Yuzuki exit a bathroom stall with some reddish stains on her pantsuit.

 **Yuzuki** : Uh...

 **William** : Well, unless my straight A's in Biology have anything to say about it, girls are only supposed to bleed from their crotch area downward and it's not supposed to be anywhere near the chest area in particular.  
Unless you decided to have a bloodbath?

...

 **Izuhara** : No comment.

Yuzuki remained silent, refusing to comment further as to prevent any more disgrace to her professional image. I think it's high time to move on to another question.

 **Arihime** : Now that we know her clothes had a significant amount of blood on them, and we also know for a fact that Dietrich was spewing out blood from the poison, it's safe to assume the two events are connected.

 **Kazuko** : Also, since Dietrich had the poison in his room beforehand...that means the murder weapon was hiding in plain sight the entire time!

 **Toto** : The culprit could have also used one of the used syringes in Calypso's trash to incriminate her in the process as well, talk about human scum.

 **EVIDENCE UPDATED** \- Calypso's used syringe filled with cyanide

 **Aohito** : Understood, but how would she have been able to take him by surprise?

 **Tokaku** : For that matter, she's smaller compared to him, so how did she gain the upper hand?

 **Nori** : How does the frailest thorn pluck the life of the pesky scientist? Your guess is as good as mine.

I think it's starting to come into place, everyone might be just as confused as to how this evidence came into our laps, like myself included, but I'm going to ride this train into the station and solve this complicated mystery.

* * *

 **NON STOP DEBATE**

William: Like you said, Dietrich has the physical advantage over Yuzuki...

William: But what if she did something that made him defenseless in that moment...

Natsume: Like w-what exactly?

Camille: Did she **seduce him**...?

Tokaku: They would have been cute together, honestly speaking...

Izuhara: Maybe she **attacked him from behind and knocked him out...**

Simon: Probably, but there was no struggle...

Athena: Maybe Yuzuki **hid somewhere and surprised him like a ninja...!**

Reina: This isn't an anime...

Alia: Did she... **.sedate him with some sort of drug...?**

Used **TRUTH BULLET #6 -** Scented candle in the vent

 **I agree wholeheartedly with that claim!**

* * *

 **Arihime** : I have to agree with what Alia just said.

 **Alia** : See...

 **Eduardo** : Are you really saying, that Dietrich was drugged before he was killed?!

 **Arihime** : Exactamente, senor Reyes!

 **Eduardo** : Oh! Puedes hablar espanol?

 **Arihime** : Uh...I only know a few words, I just wanted to be cute, haha...

 **Eduardo** : Well I commend you for trying at least, with the princesa's permission, I'm willing to teach you if you want?

As he said that, Reina hit his leg as he yelped and tried rubbing the pain away, as she smugly regained her composure and tried to assuage her guilt.

 **Reina** : I'm sorry about that, I was stretching and accidentally hit your leg, sorry Edu.

 **Eduardo** : Oh, no es problema!

Boy he is gullible, but that's not the problem, we need to get back on track.

 **Kazuko** : When you two lovebirds are done bickering, care to help us put the bastard away before we all die!

 **Monokuma** : Oh my, all this romantic tension in the room is making me...hah... hah... ha...

 **Arihime** : Anyway! Yes I concur that he was drugged.

 **Calypso** : But what caused it in the first place?

 **Arihime** : I bet it has something to do with this.

I then pull out my Monopad, as I show everyone the picture of the burned out candle laying inside the air vents.

 **Simon** : Hey, that's one of the candles you showed me earlier! I have a whole cupboard full of them.

Everyone then turned their gaze towards Simon suspiciously, wondering if he had any part to play in this murder.

 **Simon** : But you guys need to understand, I was busy attending to some of you asking me for massages, not to mention that Mei, Natsu and Calypso were with me after the party.

 **Natsume** : I was t-t-there, I can attest to that f-f-fact.

 **Tokaku** : Then that must mean, someone must have either asked for or stolen one of your candles while you were prepping for their massage?

 **Simon** : That must be it, I always lock my door before leaving my room, unless I'm with a client.

 **Mei** : So all we need to know is, who were your clients for the day.

 **Arihime** : Smart idea, Mei, Simon can you show me your Ipad with all your clientele please.

 **Simon** : Sure, anything to help my friends!

Simon then handed me his Ipad as I swiped through a bunch of notes he made while detailing the trial, wow is he that forgetful? I then come across a tab titled 'Massage Appointments' and open it up to see a set of names listed in order from the times:

Kazuko Okumura - 9:30 AM  
Toto Makumi and Black - 11:00 AM  
Camille De La Rosa - 12:30 PM  
Dietrich Kurohato - 2:00 PM  
Yuzuki Hashira - 3:30 PM  
Arihime Koyuji - 5:00 PM

 **Arihime** : Well this is very organized, I must say!

 **Simon** : I always like to make sure that my clients are punctual, unless they decide to reschedule, they will let me know what time suits them.

 **Arihime** : So the time discrepancies between each appointment is what exactly?

 **Simon** : Well, depending on my mood and the client in particular, I take about an hour tops to massage them. If they so choose then they get an extra ten minutes, but it takes me about twenty minutes to set up for the next appointment so I need to work fast.

 **Athena** : Look who's on the list!

 **Izuhara** : It looks like Dietrich decided to get one last rub down before he kicked the bucket.

 **Camille** : I like to get myself oiled up and loose before doing a shoot.

 **Kazuko** : My legs were so stiff, I needed that really badly.

 **Arihime** : When did this conversation devolve into a poorly written ecchi anime?

 **Nori** : Butterfly, when the body is relaxed, so is the soul.

 **William** : Moving on! It seems as if our dear sweet warden got her hand stuck in the cookie jar this time.

 **Yuzuki** : Wait a minute! I did go and see Simon for a massage, but that was because I was stuck in a chair all day monitoring the cameras. Even I get hunchbacked from time to time.

 **Simon** : Oh I remember now! After the massage, you asked me for a special candle to help you sleep better at night!

 **Yuzuki** : I made no such-

 **Simon** : Right here in my notes, you and Dietrich, both requested my lavender vanilla scented candles to help with your insomnia. Lavender is one of the best plants recommended to help with your sleep issues and the like.

 **Nori** : Is this true, does the jailbird sing such sweet lies?

 **Arihime** : Nori, can you tone it down with the poetry for a few minutes.

 **Karuta** : So does this mean that Yuzuki borrowed a candle from Simon, planted it into the air vents, and then finished him off while he was groggy?

 **Arihime** : That seems to fit the ticket.

 **Yuzuki** : Hold on! Dietrich got a candle too. He could have used his own to-

 **William** : To what? Intentionally knock himself out and then kill himself using the syringe found by yours truly? No, I don't think so.

 **Izuhara** : Also while guarding the crime scene, I seemed to have stumbled upon a candle sitting on top of Dietrich's work table next to his documents. So it seems he hasn't used it at all since the massage.

 **Yuzuki** : B-B-But..

 **Arihime** : Well that has answered your second and third question. Logically speaking, if Simon was careful as he claims, then he only gave out two candles and since one is unused then that must mean yours was placed in the vent used to put Dietrich into a sluggish trance.

 **Aohito** : Now that you mention it, she did ask me to help her up to the vents before the party started. She said it was to help her set up her cameras so she could track Monokuma.

 **Monokuma** : Oh, do my ears deceive me?! Was little Yuzuki trying to get the good juicy bits of me when I'm alone! I'm flattered!

 **Yuzuki** : That's wasn't my intention at all. I was simply trying to see if anyone was doing anything suspicious is all. Especially when it comes to that room with no handle or lock, what if someone we know is lying to us and secretly uses that door without our knowledge.

 **Reina** : That sounds very convincing.

 **Eduardo** : Si, that does seem logical considering our circumstances.

 **Arihime** : But why did you put a candle inside the vent? Was it to put someone to sleep?

 **Yuzuki** : I refuse to answer that, as it would breach classified intel I'm working on at the moment.

 **Camille** : Oh come on! This was just getting interesting and now you cockblock us with some legal crap!

 **Kazuko** : As much as I despise this egotistical pretty boy, I have to agree with this one, what gives Yuzuki.

 **Yuzuki** : Like I said-

 **William** : Yeah yeah, go give your hand waiving BS a rest, tell us the truth.

She then resumed her fifth amendment right as everyone got antsy and Monokuma began to yawn into his monochromatic paw at how long this trial was going on for.

 **Calypso** : Yuzuki, did you really try to frame me and Izuhara?

 **Alia** : Tell us...

 **Arihime** : Let's not beat a dead horse and move on to the final nail in the coffin.

 **Mei** : You mean why she killed him?

That's right, there are exactly two things that would give her motive to kill, the motive Monokuma gave us and that little meeting we had during the investigation.

 **TRUTH BULLET #13 - Yuzuki's secret motive (?)**

 **TRUTH BULLET #14 - Yuzuki's backstory**

 **ADDED TO THE COURT RECORD.**

 **Arihime** : Yes, I also have two reasons-

* * *

\- **REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN: YUZUKI HASHIRA -**

 **\- "You have the right to remain silent!"**

* * *

 **Yuzuki** : How many times must I tell you!? I'm not the killer.

 **Arihime** : And we're back to the sudden yelling out of nowhere. Okay, Ms. Hashira, if you're not the killer, provide us with a motive.

 **Yuzuki** : I'm disappointed in you Arihime, I thought you of all people would be rational, but looks like I was wrong!

Okay, you want to tango, come at me bitch!

* * *

 **DEBATE BEGIN!**

 **Yuzuki** : From my observations of the entire case...

 **Yuzuki** : You have provided some likely plausible scenarios...

 **Yuzuki** : However, trying to pin this crime on me, is pure lunacy!

 **COUNTER ARGUMENT!**

 **Arihime** : As much as I want to believe you, Yuzuki...

 **Arihime** : There's an overwhelmingly huge pile of evidence and eye witness testimony, placing you as the prime suspect...

 **Arihime** : What could you possibly have that contradicts all that...

 **Yuzuki** : Simple, where's my motive?

 **Yuzuki** : Not to mention, I was with Karuta at the time of the crime...

 **Yuzuki** : To put it in terms you can understand..

 **Yuzuki** : I have **no reason** to target or even murder Dietrich!

USED **Truth Bullet #13** \- Yuzuki's secret motive (?)

 **ALLOW ME TO SLICE YOUR ARGUMENT TO PIECES!**

* * *

 **Arihime** : No, of course you do.

 **Yuzuki** : What?

 **Nori** : What do you mean she has a motive, butterfly?

 **Arihime** : Come on guys, do you remember the motive that Monokuma gave us as an incentive to murder.

 **Aohito** : Yes, I do remember getting one of those secrets tossed my way, but it didn't make much sense to me at the time.

 **Natsume** : S-So do you w-want us t-t-to tell the secrets w-we got from Monokuma?

 **Arihime** : Precisely, if my intuition serves me right, then the person who received, in this case Yuzuki's secret, must have been Dietrich.

 **Tokaku** : Oh I see, then the person whose secret hasn't been unearthed must be the one who was most likely to kill Dietrich, right?

 **William** : Correct, oh boy finally it's coming down to the wire.

The room became even more chatty as I started to sigh a bit at how far we've come and it's only the first trial, in I presume a multitude of those to come. If it's as haphazardous as this, then count me out.

 **Monokuma** : Luckily for you all, I anticipated something like this, so I decided to pilfer the secrets from your rooms, and in respective manner, each secret will be put next to the person who found it.

 **Tokaku** : So much for invasion of privacy, I guess. I hope he didn't see my closet.

As we collectively cringe at that line, Monokuma pressed a red button next to his right side and out popped pieces of paper in front of each of our podiums, which were the secrets he presented to us earlier today.

 **Arihime** : Okay, guys, we're going to do this one by one.

 **Mei** : So you want one person to read out loud a secret they received and then the person, whose secret you have, raises their hand to claim that it's theirs?

 **Arihime** : Pretty much, now let's start with me since I suggested this experiment in the first place.

I then open up the paper that I found on the floor in the cafeteria and read it aloud so that everyone could hear me clearly:

 **Arihime** : "I killed my class' pet hamster and got away with it.'

Everyone perused the room with interest to who that particular secret belonged to.

 **Karuta** : That's horrible, the poor animal, who could be so cruel?"

 **Toto** : I will slaughter you to pieces if you harm a hair on another living being.

As the voices grew slightly more concerned, Nori tried his best to remain cool but inevitably raised his hand to claim the secret was his.

 **Nori** : The cool cat's got a confession to make, that's mine.

 **Toto** : Such despicable, classless behavior, you disgust me!

 **Kazuko** : That's it? That's so tame compared to what I got.

 **Calypso** : What did you get, Kazu-chan?

 **Kazuko** : Mine says, 'I was assaulted by a lovesick fan and killed them in retaliation.'

At that moment, everyone froze like statues in place, they must be thinking that someone was a murderer already and that that person was most likely to kill next.

 **Tokaku** : U-Um...that's mine.

Everyone collectively gasped at her statement, Tokaku was looking at all of us dead in the eye, not hiding the fact she already had blood on her hands.

 **Tokaku** : Don't get me wrong, Mikoto asked me to hypnotize her to get rid of her confidence issues. I had no idea she was lusting after me honest! I don't force people to love me, that's not what hypnotism is about! She lunged at me, not the other way around.

 **Arihime** : As much as I would like to judge you for your actions, since it was in self defense, you have nothing to be guilty of for protecting yourself.

 **Izuhara** : As much as I hate condoning murder, I will let you slip by this time because of your circumstances back then.

As the conversation went on with more secrets being aired out like dirty laundry, I started to learn more about my classmates and their darkest secrets. The secrets ranged from tame to morally questionable and to WTF levels of crazy.

Calypso got "I blackmailed someone and hospitalized them for a week and won a competition by default.' To which Karuta, the sweetest of them all, raised her hand in reluctance. I think the gasps reached peak height when they found out the kind Karuta could be possible of such dastardly deeds. She then looked down on herself and was silently kicking herself for her mistakes.

Tokaku got "I had a polygamous relationship with twin models," to which Camille squirmed at, as he tried to hold it in, but everyone deduced that it was his. Not admitting to his promiscuous nature, we all agreed it was his and moved on, to not hurt his pride any further.

Reina got "I have contemplated suicide," which was the most shocking as to who it belonged to, Athena. Honestly, if I made such tasteless jokes that xey did, I would kill myself as well. Poor timing, but Athena kept up xer happy persona and moved on like it was nothing.

Karuta didn't get anything on her paper, everyone was surprised. I was wondering who was devoid of skeletons in their closet, but analyzing the shifty movements in the room, I no had a clue whose it was.  
Simon kept looking at his Ipad, scratching his head at who it could be. It's his, he's big and strong but his memory is questionable at best, so it's safe to assume it's his.

Eduardo got "I have attacked my bullies in the past, was suspended for hospitalizing them and my club leeched off school funding for unrelated club commodities." Wow what a mouthful, then Kazuko raised her hand to collect her secret. She crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side shrugging off the secret as "her way of expressing her frustrations in her early years."

Natsume got "I ruined my rival's career by "accidentally kicking" them and I feel immense guilt for doing it." More underhanded tactics to make me hate Ultimates even more, Eduardo raised his hand as he started to weep slightly, and cried that he was forced to do it by his manager if he wanted to get ahead. Reina felt slightly irked by that remark, as she and Edu grew a little distant despite how close to each other they were.

Izuhara got "I cut someone with one of my knives while defending myself." What's with all the self defense claims? Then the last person I expected to see raise their hand, Natsume, quivered a lot as he stuttered admitting his secret. If he wasn't my old friend, I would lambast him harshly for his behavior, but since it's him I will let it slide as well.

Toto got "I made a robotic version of my mother." It didn't take a genius to figure out whose secret that was. Alia still as cold as ever, didn't faze at all at her secret being revealed. Someone has mommy issues, everyone creeped out by that fact, moved on without further question to her pastime activities.

Mei got "I don't love my father as much as I love my mother." Reina gasped at the secret, signifying that this one was hers. It seemed as if this particular one was meant to be kept hidden, based off her countenance. Embarrassed by her secret out in the open, she plainly said it was hers and was even more irritated by the reveal than anyone else.  
First mommy issues and now daddy issues, what's next incest?

Yuzuki, still contributing to this case, despite her supposed guilt, got "I paid many influential people to torture my grandfather while he was still in prison, even diminishing his food portions and toiletries."  
I have to say murder is one thing, but torture is another matter entirely. I never pegged anyone for a sadist but like I keep reminding myself, this place is full of Ultimates trying to backstab each other to get ahead in their lives. Aohito raised his hand and reluctantly admitted to it, with no concern in his face for the consequences. I think everyone started to question the morality of the delivery boy, because some of them were sweating bullets that they might be next if he pissed them off.

Aohito, still trying to recover from admitting his crimes, got "I have a hereditary mental illness that causes my mind to shut off when I'm too angry, therefore I lose my memory of what my body does." That's not as bad as the other secrets, it's not as destructive to other people but I could be wrong. Then the pharmacist raised her hand, looked everyone in the eyes and tried her best to remain calm in the situation.  
I'd think she would have made some medicine to combat this ailment, unless it was incurable. I think we should move on, as Calypso seemed even more anxious than ever to get this over with.

Camille got "I killed someone who called my animal friend a pet." This is by far the most pettiest secret that I have ever heard in my entire life, by far this person needs the most help, if he's willing to kill others because someone called his pet what he is. Toto expressed no guilt admitting this was his secret and Black started to roar at the statement, maybe his way of confirming Toto's crimes. Unfazed and undeterred, he took the heat off of Aohito's crimes and made everyone more weary of him instead.

Athena got "I have no loved ones to return to except for my parents." This was one couldn't be considered a secret in my books. This is by far the tamest and saddest secret ever. Mei raised her hand and expressed her grief in a serious tone. I think some people sniffled at that fact and Mei felt slightly distraught that everyone knew of her issues. I thought I was a fan but now I'm even more dedicated to helping her survive this absurd killing game.

Nori got "I made perfect replicas of me and everyone I've met so far in my life." Everyone looked at each other and collectively agreed this was the creepiest secret ever said out loud. With no clue as to whose secret this was, since no one claimed it or raised their hand, some of us predicted that this was Dietrich's secret. I mean he's weird AF, but he had way too much time on his hands if his experiments were that extreme.  
It could be that it was talking about wax figures or life scale models, but at this point, he's dead so I can't ask him.

I grew even more worried about my secret being exposed by that orange haired troll. Knowing him, it was probably a moment he was relishing inside his conniving little mind and was probably going to enjoy making me squirm like an eel.

William offered to go next and I started to get even more antsy. Hopefully whatever my secret is, that it doesn't compromise my position trying to investigate this school and exposing it for what it really is, an elitist playground that favors the extremely talented and leaves it's average students biting the dust.

 **William** : The secret I received says as follows, "I am an obsessive otaku and love writing fanfiction."

...

 **Arihime** : WHAT!?

 **William** : Oh! I take it that this is yours Arihime?

Everyone stared at me with intense curiosity, as William gives everyone the most bogus secret ever conceived. Japan is very cruel towards otaku, I will admit, but this is really stretching it in terms of believability.

 **Reina** : I thought you were one of them, you seemed to have a particular taste that almost makes mine shiver in comparison.

OMG, they actually buy it. Might as well ride this train before I get more glaring eyes my way.

 **Simon** : Oh that's cool, I'm starting to get into anime myself, care to recommend some titles to me?

 **Eduardo** : Do you know any sports anime that are Bueno? Particularly soccer related?

 **Karuta** : I love shojo manga, care to divulge some hidden gems, Ari-chan?

 **Arihime** : Um...sure.

I was still a little uneasy about that sudden reveal, I mean I love anime as much as the next person, but I write fanfiction!? Now William is going to get his ass handed to him after the trial. I could see his devilish smirk hiding behind the paper as he gestures a glance probably saying that I should brush up on my anime knowledge.

 **Arihime** : As much as I would like to divulge how much anime I've watched, can we get back to the trial?

 **Nori** : I agree, a total waste of time to something that has no relevancy to the case.

I guess some people aren't as thrilled to be talking about anime as the majority of everyone else here, at least some people have a life.

 **Athena** : Athena recalls that we have three secrets left to find out about.

 **Toto** : Certainly, that would be Yuzuki's, Izuhara's and William's.

 **Izuhara** : Who has my secret?! I need to know immediately!

 **Alia** : It's...me.

Everyone turned to the cold robot as she opened up her paper and read it aloud. Izuhara looked surprised at this fact as he listened closely to what she said.

 **Alia** : "My family is in hiding from a mercenary group trying to find my father."

The room started getting chattier by the second, some people wondered if Izuhara's family was in deep with the mafia? Were they professional assassins? Did they do bad things? Personally, I want to know as much as possible so I better take note.

 **Izuhara** : I didn't want anyone to know about my family's hiding spot, even if someone didn't know about my situation, I had to get that secret back at any cost.

 **Yuzuki** : As I expected, the meeting with Dietrich was because you suspected him to be the bearer of your secret?

Izuhara nodded as he pulled out the piece of paper that was stuck underneath his door that I also noticed as well.

 **Izuhara** : I found this under my door as I finished hanging out with Arihime.

 **Arihime** : I remember it as well, I took a quick peek, sorry about that.

 **Aohito** : That doesn't matter now, what does the note say.

He read the note in one hand, regaling us with this detail that we overlooked like everything else in this case.

"Someone has your secret and I know who, Mr. Tomokazu, it's.."

That's the same spot where I finished in the letter until I was interrupted by Karuta.

"Dietrich Kurohato!"

...

 **Everyone (minus William)** : WHAT!?

At that moment everyone's initial suspicions about Izuhara arose from the grave, like a zombie, as people started questioning each other and interrogating him for more information.

 **William** : Well well well, since Izuhara is so concerned about that secret, it seems his friendly chat with Dietrich wasn't so cordial now was it? Right Arihime.

Some of them looked at me with surprise, some were disgusted by my blatant lie while William grinned more evilly by the second.

 **Arihime** : Yes, I will come clean here, guys. I did lie to you all about being with the two of them, but that's only because I found it suspicious at the time. That was too perfect to not be related to the case in anyway.

 **Tokaku** : That's a dirty tactic, Arihime, we should all be honest with each other no matter how tragic our secrets are.

You're one to talk, half the people in here are almost cold blooded killers and you think me telling a simple lie is going to assuage your sins? But this is what William wants, he wants me to lose my cool and freak out. Nice try, moron, but not this time.

 **Simon** : I'm sure she has her reasons for lying, but I trust her as much as anyone else.

 **Calypso** : Yeah, she's the one who helped prove I was not the culprit, so I believe her.

 **Karuta** : Same here, she indulged me in cards, when no else would at the time.

With those three rooting for me, I didn't feel as bad as I initially did for fibbing to everyone.

 **Natsume** : I've known h-her since c-c-childhood, she has no reason to lie.

Way to go Natsume, way to stick up for me like any other friend zone character.

 **Camille** : Boring, I'm tired of this friendship is magic nonsense, who killed Dietrich!? I want to know now!

For once I agree with the model, he may not have any brain cells, but at least he knows when something gets old fast.

 **Mei** : But what about the other two secrets? William's and Yuzuki's?

 **William** : I've figured, due to process of elimination, Simon and Dietrich both have secrets still untold to the rest of us.

Oh yeah that's true, now that I think about it, Simon didn't go yet and since Dietrich is dead, I was at a loss as to what they were.

 **Simon** : Well I have the paper here, let me get it.

Simon pulled out his paper and opened it up to say what he got amongst the sea of truths, half truths and lies. He read it as follows:

"I killed an inmate by accident during a prison riot, and had the other guards help me cover it up."

 **Monokuma** : Oh bum bum bah!

 **Yuzuki** : See, now you know.

The room then turned to Yuzuki as she crossed her arms in disappointment. I mean more self defense claims? She was nearly killed and here I am blaming her for wanting to keep her secret under lock and key. Now I feel like a douchebag.

 **Yuzuki** : But that's weird as well. I also received the same note as Izuhara, but I got mine before the fight ever happened between those two.

 **Monokuma** : Oh my gosh, this is "beary" confusing indeed. Is this mystery unsolvable?

 **Arihime** : No, because Yuzuki has another motive for killing Dietrich?

 **Everyone (minus William)** : Really!?

 **Arihime** : Yes, she does.

 **Yuzuki** : No I dont!

Everyone jumped in fear as the once calm Yuzuki, her hair now a messy bun and her sweat dripping from her forehead, screamed at me to stop accusing her. Her head facing the floor and her eyes darkened from the lighting.

 **Yuzuki** : You know, I've been listening to you prattle on and on about me killing Mr. Kurohato with little to no substantial evidence.

 **Yuzuki** : I despise people like you, Ms. Koyuji.

 **Calypso** : Yuzu-chan?

Then, as if on command, Yuzuki raised her head, her face swimming in sweat, her eyes shrunk to pointed pupils as they darted all over the room like lazy eyes and her tone of voice started getting more serious and angry.

 **Yuzuki** : For the last time... I DIDN'T KILL DIETRICH!

She yelled at the top of her lungs the people closest to her, William and Aohito, covered their ears in pain.

 **Yuzuki** : You know, you talk a big game about knowing all the facts and having everything under control. But the way I see it...

She then plastered an angry smug look on her face as if she was going to get away with her crimes, after having a sudden switch in personality.

 **Yuzuki** : You're just another slanderous, so called journalist who throws people under the bus when it fits your stupid fucking agenda!

 **Nori** : It seems as if the stoic warden, is showing her true colors after all.

 **Yuzuki** : Yes, I had bloodied clothes, but I really was on my period. You can't incriminate me on that alone. Plus when would I have the time to acquire the syringe to kill him in the first place? Need I remind you, I have an ALIBI!

At this point, her hysterical side is trying to hide the fact she had something to do with this case. I need to knock some sense into her one way or the other.

 **Narrator** : Do you want to hear about the penultimate game mechanic before you confront the culprit?

 **Arihime** : Seriously, this is so anti-climactic that it hurts, what is it now?

 **Narrator** : To keep it brief, you need to do the closing argument "manga" of the case. Basically this part in the trial you have to summarize the entire case so that you can point out how the culprit committed this crime and what they tried to do to get away with it.

 **Arihime** : Oh, I like the idea and the manga format! I might as well give it a go.

 **Yuzuki** : Are you even listening to me?! I told you I have no connection to this murder. So please enlighten me, my dear journalist, how did I commit this murder!

 **Arihime** : Thank you, but I didn't need your permission in the first place, so let me educate you all on how our dearest warden killed Mr. Kurohato.

* * *

 **CLOSING ARGUMENT**

 **Act I** : It all started when Monokuma and Nekotang introduced to us the first motive, the sordid secrets pertaining to each one of us. As we didn't know who had which secret, we all went on with our merry day. That is until an anonymous source, decided to stir up the pot and cause some trouble for our two main suspects, Izuhara Tomokazu and the culprit themselves.  
The notes left by each of their doors was meant to entice the two of them to go and meet with the person who supposedly had the others' respective secrets.

 **Act II** : Now this happened before the party started, so the culprit and Izuhara had time before to set up their individual plans to confront Dietrich before anything else. Whereas Izuhara decided to talk with him directly about what transpired, the culprit decided to take the less confrontational route. This plan, was to kill Dietrich before he could spill their secret to everyone else.

 **Act III** : The culprit, after setting up their cameras knowing each one's blind spot, took full advantage of the time frames between each cut off point and made it look like Izuhara had some personal beef with Dietrich giving him a motive, when in reality, they were talking it out like what real men do. When snooping around the others' rooms, they came across Athena's escape hatch hiding underneath the stage and after finding out it was connected to Dietrich room's, they had set up their escape route and left the room before the camera could capture them.

 **Act IV** : Figuring out a way to execute the deed, the culprit had to plan ahead and gather supplies to make killing him easier. While getting a massage from Simon, they asked for one of his candles, specifically the lavender one, knowing that they cause drowsiness to help with insomnia. With a way to sedate him, they were lucky to catch Calypso throwing out a contaminated syringe in the trash nearby. Realizing that pinning the blame on Izuhara wasn't enough, they wanted to incriminate Calypso in the deed as well, as a backup plan. Lastly, they asked Aohito to help them up to the vent near to Dietrich's room, under the guise of setting up a new camera. In actuality, they lit the candle in the air vent and let the scent waft into the air so that when Dietrich came back, he would be relaxed and vulnerable.

 **ACT V** : When the party was in full swing the culprit, I imagine, was a little impatient and decided to spike Dietrich's tea cup with cyanide ahead of time to make him even weaker. However as we all know, Dietrich hated the sake put into the tea by our sweet Karuta and swatted it out of her hand and onto the table, floor and mine and hers' outfits. After that happened, a select few left the room to get some air from the ensuing brawl Simon and Dietrich were about to have, and one of them happened to be the culprit.

 **ACT VI** : When Dietrich left the room to go and cool off, the culprit was hiding somewhere discreetly, presumably inside the escape hatch and when he entered the room and locked it to prevent further intrusion as he usually does, the culprit sprung into action and opened up the hatch to attack Dietrich. Since Dietrich was a little tipsy from the excitement and the candle's wafting scent, he was completely defenseless as the culprit stuck the needle, filled with the cyanide from his room, into his skin. As Dietrich's body reacted to the foreign chemical agent, he started to get dizzy thus causing the mess around his room with all the papers. He started vomiting out the food we ate and especially blood which found it's way onto the culprit's clothes. With Dietrich gasping for air, he eyed his culprit one last time before his life evaporated like water in the sunlight.

 **ACT VII** : After his death, the culprit staged the scene by moving his body to the table and getting rid of the syringe in some unknown location only William knows of and escaped down the hatch and into Athena's room. They ran out of xer room and headed straight for the girls' toilet as they rushed inside to clean up their mistakes. They washed their hands in the sink leaving some blood residue caked inside the bowl and realizing that someone had entered the room, they hid inside a stall as they tried flushing their clothes down the toilet, in a last ditch effort to look unsuspicious. Little did they know that the clothes clogged the toilet causing a lot of water to build up and before they could fix the problem, they were greeted by Karuta, who was also there to clean up her outfit from the party. Having covered all their bases, they told her that they were cleaning up a ketchup stain, as I entered the bathroom as well, after talking with William himself.

 **ACT VIII** : The culprit acted normally for the rest of the evening, until I left the room again to go and find Dietrich. I found his room locked, still under the impression that he was busy conducting an experiment and, for the sake of the argument, entered his room using a lockpicking method since it was quieter than breaking down the door. That's when I discovered the gruesome sight and met up with you guys in the hallway initiating the 'Body Discovery Announcement.' As we all gazed at the horrific death in front of us, the culprit looked on pretending to be concerned as they secretly smiled in their head at how ingenious their plan was and how they were going to escape this god forsaken school.  
But luckily for us, we all worked together to solve the mystery and unmasked the culprit.

 **Arihime** : The person who terminated the scientist's life is none other than you, **Yuzuki Hashira, the Ultimate Warden!**

* * *

 **Arihime** : The jig is up, Yuzuki! I've went into full detail of your crimes and even drew a manga where you are an ugly, red eyed, grey mannequin, looking menacingly at everyone. It's time to give up now.

Yuzuki didn't answer as I exposited all of the specifics of her crime, she regained her composure slightly and continued to refute my arguments even with all the evidence pinpointing her as being the culprit.

 **Yuzuki** : I refuse to acknowledge this, this is pure madness! You have it all wrong, I was framed!

 **Nori** : It seems the jailbird doesn't want to sing her song, this is really getting annoying.

 **Karuta** : Please, Yuzuki, just tell us the truth! This is going to be even more painful on us than on you, if you continue lying to everyone.

 **Kazuko** : Do I have to beat it out of you, to get you talking?

 **Natsume** : I-I-I don't think t-t-that'll work.

 **Reina** : We've all had enough of this drivel, can we please end this already, I'm tired.

 **Monokuma** : But don't you guys want to hear more about her-

 **William** : As much as we appreciate your lectures, I think it's high time to end this farce as well, we don't need this BS thrown in our faces.

 **Aohito** : Well this was entertaining to say the least.

 **Yuzuki** : I'm not yielding just yet! I didn't do it!

 **Arihime** : Oh my god! Just stop already, if I have to finish you off myself then so be it, time to get some sense knocked into you once and for all.

 **Narrator** : Guess what time it is?

 **Arihime** : Another pointless game mechanic?

 **Narrator** : This will be the last one, it's called Panic Talk Action or PTA for short. Here your opponent will just not give into reason and won't listen to what you have to say. So you have to play Guitar Hero in order to break their shields, one by one, using only your instincts and logic.

 **Arihime** : Yeah yeah, I'm tired of breaking the fourth wall, let's get moving before we turn people off this story.

 **Narrator** : OK, have fun and see you later.

* * *

 **FINAL SHOWDOWN!**

 **PANIC TALK ACTION!**

4 shields representing balls and chains remaining:

 **Yuzuki** : You all are being fooled, I'm not the culprit, please listen to me!

 **Arihime** : I'm not fooling anyone, you're the one trying to pull the wool over our eyes with your sob story.

*CRACK*

 **Yuzuki** : I didn't want him dead, honest!

 **Arihime** : Then why did you set up this elaborate scheme, based solely off a note that could have been forged from the beginning.

*BREAK*

3 shields remaining

 **Yuzuki** : How was I able to avoid the cameras when they were all over the place?!

 **Arihime** : You're the one who set them up to begin with and knew of all their blind spots! You've played yourself!

*CRACK*

 **Yuzuki** : I told you I was talking with Athena at the time when the cameras caught me!

 **Arihime** : But xey told us that xey were talking with Mei and Alia at the time, what's your excuse!

*BREAK*

2 shields remaining

 **Yuzuki** : What about Izuhara? He had motive to kill as well!

 **Arihime** : But Izuhara confronted Dietrich head on instead of jumping the gun, unlike someone we know.

*CRACK*

 **Yuzuki** : What about Calypso? It was her syringe that killed him!

 **Arihime** : If that's the case, what's her motive for killing him? Frankly I have no clue.

*BREAK*

Last shield remaining

 **Yuzuki** : I was covered in puke from head to toe, how do you think I was able to move around so quickly without being seen by anyone?

 **Arihime** : Seriously, there's the escape hatch, you left through Athena's room and sprinted to the bathroom avoiding the cameras as fast as you can. Besides, I thought you were using the period excuse like some girls do!

*CRACK*

 **Yuzuki** : If I clogged the toilet, trying to get rid of my clothes with his DNA on them, how did Karuta not notice the overflowing water coming out of the stall.

 **Arihime** : Pure convenient timing for you, that I happened to stumble upon your work as soon as everyone was called to attention by the announcement. A little too perfect if you ask me.

*BREAK*

 **=FINAL BLOW=**

 **Yuzuki** : You guys have had your fun, but one thing your missing is my MOTIVE! What's my real goal going through with all of this! If you can't provide any evidence to back up your claims, then you have no case against me!

 **YOUR BACKSTORY ( The Real Motive)**

 **Arihime** : I hereby find you in contempt of court! Anything you say, can and will be used against you, so suck it!

* * *

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!**

 **Bet you weren't expecting this to come out! I hope you all liked it, as your Christmas present from me to you guys!**

 **Holy heck this chapter was a bitch to write and edit. I swear this took me about a month to make, tops, I just got lazy in between making other chapters for my other story and trying to keep up with my classes at college and working through some mental problems I was dealing with during these past few months.**

 **Anyway it's in the previous chapter if you want to know more.**

 **Also for all of you wondering when the next chapter is coming up, after this amazing one that almost killed me with how many times the system crashed and deleted my files, I might make this a biweekly thing if I can make my schedule work for the upcoming new year.**

 **I hope you guys can forgive me for how cluttered and clunky the first part was. I had to pull a lot of strings to get this to work out properly in my mind and all that jazz. Not to mention trying to make ends meet, Christmas shopping and exams have kicked me in the butt so many times that I almost stopped writing entirely.**

 **Before I leave, here are the questions that I will end the year off with.**

 **1) Did you like this chapter? Would you like to see the same format for future trials? Do you want it to be of a different person's perspective or do you want it to stay with Arihime? Let me in the reviews or PM**

 **2) If you want to do it, I'm doing a little side project where I give you guy's OC voice actors both English and Japanese. For the ones who have sent me your VA's don't worry this only applies to the people who haven't sent in their options yet.**

 **3) What do you think the execution for the 1st trial will be?**

 **4) Who is the most likely candidate for killer and victim for case 2?**

 **5) How is your guys' Christmas or holiday going so far? Did you get what you wanted? Or not? Let me know if you'd like in the PM's or reviews.**

 **That's all I have for you right now, I hope you all are safe and doing well, if you any concerns leave me a PM to avoid spoiling anything for others. I hope this lengthy chapter suffices for the two month delay.**

 **I love you all and thank you for sticking with my story with the amount of excuses I pile on etcetera etc. and yeah that's all I have to say.**

 **SO ONCE AGAIN! HAPPY HOLIDAYS, MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANNUKAH AND ALL THE ABOVE!**

 **AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR AS WELL!**

 **Bye bye and happy reading.**


	15. Chapter 1: Locked Up Lab (Trial Finale)

My inner frustration swelled up inside of me, as I hurled all forms of logic towards Yuzuki and put the final nail in her coffin, both metaphorically and literally speaking. Her countenance was the angriest I've ever seen on a person, nowhere close to the entire roster of criminals I exposed in my entire undercover journalistic career.  
Her face was flushed red with wrath, as she slammed her fist onto the podium, alarming everyone to their senses with how loud the echo rang. The room was so uneasily silent, that it would make a librarian blush in embarrassment.

I somehow made an anthill of a murder case into a mountain with the amount of left field accusations and evidence thrown at me left right and center, I should be the next female Phoenix Wright!

But jokes and references aside, time to get back to the main conflict of this chapter.

 **Arihime** : It's over Yuzuki, I know the real reason why you killed Dietrich and what your motive was.

 **Yuzuki** :...

 **Calypso** : What could be her reason for going through all of this trouble, Ari-chan?

 **Arihime** : I'm specifically talking about the conversation the two of us had during the murder investigation, you remember, right Yuzuki?

Yuzuki remained quiet and frozen in fear, judging from her shivering body and frightened facial expression. I mean if I were in her shoes, I'd be understandably upset and confused as well. I mean all the evidence points to her having some sort of involvement in this murder, however, as much as my logic was slightly clouded by my bias. I can't help but feel that this case was somehow...too easy.

For some reason, I caught the culprit, but my gut was telling me otherwise, and my feelings towards Yuzuki felt almost...vile and indigestable.

 **William** : Oh, what's this? You two had a conversation I wasn't privy to? Well now, this' getting exciting!

 **Reina** : William, bad timing! Continue Arihime.

 **Arihime** : Well, to bring you all up to speed, this is basically the short notes version of it all.

I then told everyone what she disclosed privately to me, someone she thought she could trust her secrets with. I know this is very personal, but in this scenario, it needs to be said so that everyone has closure, and hopefully this will help alleviate any queries people might have, thinking that she's a cold blooded killer with no remorse for what she's done.

 **Monokuma** : While she's over there doing that crap, for the people wanting to read the entire story, here you go lore addicts!

* * *

 **YUZUKI'S PAST:**

Yuzuki was born to a single mother named Chinatsu, because her biological father left after discovering his wife was pregnant with their child, due unknown reasons.  
Chinatsu raised Yuzuki to the best of her ability, until she met Hiroto, the man she dated for over a year and then married, when Yuzuki was only eight years old. Hiroto, despite his job as a warden at a high max facility prison, played with Yuzuki almost everyday and helped raise her alongside his new wife Chinatsu, until she was thirteen years old.

During the prison staff's New Years party, one of the inmates knocked out a guard, stole his keys, pressed a button and all the prisoners escaped from their cells. Growing from a few inmates into an eventual mob, they stormed throughout the prison beating up guards and staff before proceeding to escape in droves. Hiroto, despite sustaining critical injuries, did not die, but instead entered into a coma. Thinking that she was essentially a single mother again, Chinatsu's mental health dwindled and her sanity levels sank, as she soon began indulging in illegal substances to cope with having lost two husbands and men she deeply cared for, occasionally trying to force Yuzuki to participate only to beat her senseless when she refused to break the law.

After a few weeks, one of the neighbors called child protective services who investigated the incident and decided that Chinatsu would no longer hold custody over Yuzuki, and that she would be sent off to rehab effective immediately. Hana, one of the neighbors, stepped in to claim custody over Yuzuki along with her husband Ken agreeing to take her in. The duo were able to coax Yuzuki out of her adamant silence and for a whole year, they helped her return to normalcy, with Yuzuki adopting many of Ken's habits as her own, which included his curt remarks and dry sense of humor. She soon returned to the prison which Hiroto had been the warden and, after a large controversial debate, was accepted as the succeeding warden of the prison after her step father's replacement had been killed in another unrelated attack.

While she learned the ropes of the job, several envious and crooked guards came up with a plan to "make sure" they got the appropriate person for the warden's position, when in reality, it was an excuse to eliminate the competition for the next Warden. During one of her inspections, the guards locked the door on Yuzuki, leaving her trapped in the cell block while the inmates filed down for lunch. A large scuffle ensued between inmates causing a large enough distraction for one of them to try his hand at killing her. Luckily a friend of Hiroto's, quickly acted and pulled her out leaving her with a few serious, but not life threatening wounds. After a scrutinizing investigation into the mishap, this forced the guards responsible, to go to court for conspiracy to commit a felony and attempted first degree murder of a fellow staff member.

Yuzuki was able to start the reformation that made the most unsafe prison in the country, into one of the highest secure prisons in the region, with no further escapees, high amounts of reformed convicts re-entering society getting stable jobs, and a low count of prisoner fatalities as well. She continued to run the prison, occasionally going home to be with Hana and Ken, as she spent most of her teenage years, minding criminals and also trying to cope with the rollercoaster that was her youth.

Now she tries her best to keep the peace each day in the prison, while also coming to terms with her life now as head Warden and awaiting the day when she can finally see her step father open up his eyes, for the first time in four years, and have a normal life for once.

* * *

 **Arihime** : That's what instigated this entire murder case, something in her backstory that caused her to do this.

 **Kazuko** : Wow...now I feel like total shit for wanting to punch you, Yuzuki.

 **Natsume** : T-T-That's s-sad, I-I think I need a m-moment.

 **Tokaku** : I have no words...I think she needs a hug right now, I'm willing to give one to you, if you'd like.

 **Aohito** : I'm sorry as well.

 **Alia** : Yeah...whatever.

Alia please...now is not the time to act like a cold hearted bitch, okay.

 **Yuzuki** : No...

Everyone then stopped what they were doing as Yuzuki uttered that single remark. She was still scared like a cat stuck in a tree, but she tried her best to compose herself but to no avail.

 **Yuzuki** : Arihime.

 **Arihime** : Yes, Yuzuki, do you have something to add to what I had just said?

 **Yuzuki** : I forgot to tell you, and in turn everyone else, about what my true intentions were during this entire debacle.

She finally stopped shivering, as her voice started to collapse slightly and her cool persona dissipated to reveal a nervous wreck of a person that was the Ultimate Warden.

 **Yuzuki** : Yes, I did receive a similar letter to Izuhara's about Dietrich finding out about my secret, but at the end of the day, that secret amounted to nothing but old memories drudged up by that despicable bear, something I desperately wanted to suppress.

 **Monokuma** : Why thank you! I try to exact as much despair as I can!

 **Camille** : Shush, this is getting good!

 **Eduardo** : Senor, this is not a subject to be taken lightly you know.

 **Camille** : Oh...my bad, I'm sorry Yuzuki, please continue.

 **Yuzuki** : What's done is done, no one can change the past no matter how much you try to push it away.

 **Athena** : And here Athena thought Athena was the only one who would come up with cheesy dialogue like that.

 **Nori** : The confessions of a damned soul, ring ever so true in instances like this.

 **Arihime** : What did I say about the poetry!

 **Toto** : Everyone be quiet! This is getting us nowhere and I want to go back to my room to sleep!

 **Yuzuki** : Anyway, here's what really took place, before all of this madness occurred.

 **Monokuma** : Oh my god! Can you just get on with it! I want to punish someone already!

 **William** : Shh!

After Monokuma sat patiently on his throne, kicking Nekotang who was clearly asleep at this point, Yuzuki told us some undisclosed details that weren't brought up at all and began orating the entire thing.

* * *

 **YUZUKI'S FLASHBACK TO BEFORE THE PARTY:**

After setting up my cameras in each hidden location, where I thought Monokuma wouldn't think to look for them, I ironically found him messing with my camera monitor station, sitting idly with his legs swinging, as he perused through each square frame of footage available.

"What are you doing in my room!?" I said with surprised anger.

"Oh nothing, just watching a precious student of mine trying to get the upper hand on me, only to be foiled in the end," he snickered with his high pitched voice, "It's so cute, but as usual, I'm always five steps ahead of you and everyone else!"

"Look you can see Camille picking his nose in this footage."

"You didn't answer my question."

He then waddled out of the seat, approached me, dragged me over to the monitors and then told me to press a specific green button, I had no idea was there until he showed it to me. The image shown was both flabbergasting and astounding at the same time.

"What is all of this?"

"Just keep watching, it gets even better!" he said as he watched me gaze at the screens with gleeful malice.

Then all of the images on my screens changed from the locations that each camera was allocated, to a full view of a hospital room all too familiar to me.

"SURPRISE!"

My face was in bewilderment as to what was displayed, and my feelings couldn't measure up to the amount of tears I held back when viewing this video.

"He's alive...!"

I stood in awe at the sight of my step father, Hiroto, who I presumed to be still in a coma after his injuries in the prison riot, with his eyes open and wide awake, still in pain from his injuries. He was laying in a hospital bed, still in critical condition, as the nurse who was changing out the flowers dropped the vase at his sudden recovery. She then ran out of the room and went to find a doctor, as my father stretched out his hand to the ceiling and bore a slight grin at the fact he made it back to the real world.

I sank into my seat as I saw him rise from his slumber, and wanted to reach out to him to hug him...but... he was somewhere where I couldn't touch him, to feel the warmth surge through his hands as they touched mine, as his face glowed with excitement at the prospect of being able to see his wife and step daughter again.

"You see, when you have the resources that I do and the people I associate with, you can go so many places!"

I turned to Monokuma, in shocked desperation, as I grabbed him and tried to reason with him as to how this was possible. I didn't want to disbelieve what my eyes were seeing, but video evidence rarely lies unless it was doctored to be like that, so I took a chance and put my faith in that video feed.

"Hey hands off the merchandise," he said as I put him down and patted his fur, "I see this person means a lot to you."

I was on the verge of tears, as the insipid bear made a miracle happen, he brought back the one person I missed the most back to consciousness and I couldn't be any happier.

"However, nothing comes without strings attached, my dear!" he said as the smile plastered on my face was wiped off only to be replaced with anxiety and grief as to what the maniacal bear was up to.

"I want you..." he said trailing off and rubbing his paws together, "to kill someone!"

At that moment, my heart sunk into my stomach, he made the impossible possible and he wanted me to do something immoral in exchange for seeing my father wide awake and in person.

"But...I can't!" I said brushing his offer off the table, "Everyone here is so friendly towards me, I wouldn't dare take anyone's life, that would violate my beliefs of serving and protecting civilians, as I promised I would do."

"Oh, this is not a request, this is an order!" he said as he got angrier at my reluctance, "Please spare me the clichés and theatrics!"

"You see, if you don't carry out the deed and kill someone here today, then I will have one of the nurses on my payroll, add a little something to his saline bag."

"You wouldn't, you're just bluffing!"

"Try me, upupupupupupu!"

He then pointed his paw to the screen, as a different nurse walked into the room and up to him, as he was resting, carrying a syringe with some liquid in it that looked suspiciously like some clear poison which would possibly send him into cardiac arrest or kill him from the inside, and since it blended with the color of the white saline in the bag, no one would be the wiser.

"No, stop her!" I say begging Monokuma to stop what she was doing.

"I see, now I know what makes you tick, my little guard dog!" he said as he typed a message on a small phone, as the nurse put the syringe down and left the room giggling mischievously.

At that moment, the psychotic bear was holding my step father's life in his monochromatic paws, and if I didn't kill someone, he would kill and rob him of his second chance at life. But to also take someone else's life, when everyone is so young and vivacious? What do I do!?

"I see, your conflicting emotions are so deliciously genuine!" he said almost getting turned on by that statement, "It's almost...despair inducing!"

"Can I at least.. think about it and choose who's going to be the target."

"I honestly don't care, as long you get this Killing Game rolling," he said getting tired of me crying my eyes out as he yawned heavily into his paw, "If you kill someone, then deceive everyone in the upcoming class trial and graduate with no qualms, then you will leave this school with your life intact and everyone else dead in your wake."

"You have 24 hours to do this, or else that poor nurse changing flowers will be charged with medical malpractice," he said pointing at me, "Make your time count."

He then disappeared, as I contemplated the huge decision I had to make, while also staring at the image of my step father asking the nurse where I was and why I wasn't by his side. I started crying my eyes out, until I found that letter by my door, left by an anonymous source, because Monokuma couldn't have left it since he disappeared before my eyes.

It said word for word what Izuhara got and even said that Dietrich had it in his possession, which in turn made him the target of my plan. I then looked outside of my room to see Izuhara's door having the same letter wedged into it and thought that it must be related to Dietrich as well.

Naively thinking about it in foresight, I had both a target and a patsy. At that moment, nothing mattered to me except seeing my step father in person and spending some warranted time with him after so long of not seeing him conscious.

* * *

She concluded her monologue as some people were in melancholic tears like Karuta, Natsume, Mei, Reina and Simon, while others were angry and glaring at Monokuma with daggers in their eyes like Toto, Aohito, Calypso, Izuhara and Alia.

I, and a few select others, were petrified or shocked over the entire reason for Yuzuki committing murder. It's all because Monokuma orchestrated everything from the word go, and we said he had nothing to do with it at all. Plot twist, if I have ever seen it.

 **Monokuma** : Oh come on! You actually believe her! She could be lying to you all right now! She may be an officer of the law, but that doesn't mean she is above lying.

 **Calypso** : I think not, judging from her cracking voice and need to hold back tears, I can say for certain that she is not lying to any of us. Just look at her!

Yuzuki was clearly terrified of having everything unfold before her very own eyes, as I looked over to her. Her crime, her time spent with everyone, her family and especially her father were all going to suffer because of her blunder and Monokuma's meddling.

 **Monokuma** : Oh spare me the heroics! Since when did you all start taking the moral high ground, when you were basically accusing Izuhara based off zero, unsubstantial evidence!

 **Izuhara** : I don't need to be a saint, to say that this is beyond messed up and should be questioned further!

 **Nori** : I have to concur as well, no amount of words can describe the severe manipulation and blackmail you forced upon her!

 **Monokuma** : Well who cares, might as well get straight to the conclusion of this absurdly long trial!

 **William** : Hasty hasty Monokuma, what's the rush? Are you hiding something from us?

 **Yuzuki** : Actually, now that I think of it... I forgot to mention this to you all.

 **Karuta** : What is it?

But before she could finish her testimony, Monokuma cut her off midsentence. Then, suddenly, at each podium there was an image on screen displaying every one of us, with portraits of ourselves, and a glowing sign telling us to choose who the culprit is and seal their fate by pressing the red button on the screen.

As much as I wanted to vote for someone else, my intuition was telling me not to, because of the uncertainty of this outcome and the seemingly forced method of murder that Monokuma bribed Yuzuki with. It irked me to question my judgement, but at this point, I regret nothing.

So here goes all my likability with one push of a button!

* * *

 **CHOOSE THE CULPRIT!**

ARIHIME KOYUJI

NORI SHO

TOKAKU NISHIMIYA

WILLIAM TRICHER

KARUTA ICHINOMIYA

SIMON REGAL

 **YUZUKI HASHIRA**

EDUARDO REYES

MEI-LING JIANG

TOTO MAKUMI

KAZUKO OKUMURA

NATSUME HAYASHI

ALIA CHARLOTTE

CAMILLE DE LA ROSA

CALYPSO NIKOS

AOHITO HIMURA

ATHENA

DIETRICH KUROHATO (Deceased)

REINA MANAMI

IZUHARA TOMOKAZU

 **= CONGRATULATIONS, YOU ARE CORRECT!=**

 **= CLASS TRIAL, ADJOURNED!=**

* * *

 **Monokuma** : Wowzers! What a confounding trial full of twists and turns from every corner! But you all are correct! The one who killed Dietrich in her blind saddened rage is Yuzuki Hashira!

The room's atmosphere was heavier than lead on paper, the tension was so strong that not even a knife could cut it. We all remained quiet as everyone stepped off their respective podiums and we all looked at each other with an icky feeling in our minds. Yuzuki froze up some more, before she could finish the statement she was going to give us and Monokuma cackled like a witch brewing a toad stew.

 **Monokuma** : Oh come on, why the long faces? You all caught the guilty party and have earned yourselves another few days of survival! Chin up!

Then out of nowhere, some of us started screaming in outrage at the lightning fast results of this trial.

 **Eduardo** : Esto es loco!

 **Kazuko** : I have to agree! This is retarded! Who gives you the right to threaten someone's family like that!

 **Karuta** : I will not stand for this!

 **Simon** : I don't want to get angry again, but Monokuma you have stooped too low!

 **Monokuma** : Excuse me!? Why are all of you sticking up for this murderer! Didn't she kill one of your friends, I thought everyone was against killers and criminals here? Or is your false sense of sympathy kicking in, because she put on a sad face and is shivering like a wet animal.

As much as I wanted to despise Monokuma for his underhanded tactics, he has a point in this regard. You can claim being self righteous as much as you want, but can you actually act upon said claim?  
My moral compass is so out of whack, that I started to mentally debate whether this trial was impartial as Monokuma said it was or if the Illuminati pulled some invisible strings to make this outcome cater to their liking.

I should put my conspiracy theories to the side for another day. The point is, I had no idea what to believe at this moment. On one hand, Yuzuki might truly be guilty of this crime and I was right to pick her because her sad act might truly be a façade.

Or maybe she's just a convenient red herring being toyed with by a devilish puppet master, who was probably going to cut her from the group, at some point during this game, due to being a legitimate danger to their plans with the amount of surveillance she had set around the school

 **William** : You're thought process is shaky and cluttered at best, flame princess.

 **Arihime** : What did I say about the mind reading, William!?

 **William** : Are you mad that I'm questioning your brain dead theories that have no basis whatsoever?

 **Arihime** : Go jump in a piranha pool for all I care.

He chuckled smugly, crossed his arms, walked over to a nearby wall, leaned up against it and started reveling in everyone's salty rage. People were mad, and by mad I mean "Kill all unbelievers cult like" mad.

 **Camille** : This doesn't feel right! I demand a re-trial!

Anything but that, please for the love of God!

 **Mei** : I refuse to believe that Yuzuki would kill Dietrich, this trial is rigged!

Are you talking about this trial or all modern day trials in general? Hard to tell the difference anymore.

 **Alia** : This...is pointless.

I for one agree with her statement 100%.

 **Monokuma** : Votes don't lie, pathetic sheep! You all doubted, questioned and even accused, but in the end you all unanimously chose Yuzuki as the culprit. Have fun sleeping at night, sickos.

 **Natsume** : Y-You m-m-made her k-k-kill...

 **Monokuma** : Yeah, but I didn't hold a gun to hear head.

Logic, coming from the crazy, stuffed bear with a murder boner.

 **Aohito** : Then threatening her family, life and potentially killing her step father, weren't grounds to be qualified as "holding a gun to her head?!"

 **Monokuma** : When you put it like that, it does look bad...Oh who cares!

 **Toto** : Black is ready to pounce on this ridiculous bear and end this game quickly at everyone's command!

 **Black** : Rawrrrrr!

 **Monokuma** : Unfortunately for you, I have more copies of me in storage and some are being made as we speak. So trying to kill me, won't do diddly dick!

Oh, of course! How perfectly convenient for you!

 **Yuzuki** : Everyone stop!

We all turned to face Yuzuki, who'd just finished her mental breakdown, standing with her head held high as she put on a brave smile and prepared to face the music.

 **Yuzuki** : Thank you all for trying to defend me, but I can't stomach the idea of seeing all of you die because of my slipup. Besides, I'm the blackened, so trying to protect me is useless to begin with.

She then approached me, with salty tears in her eyes, as she handed me a flash drive that had no label on it and whispered into my ear...

 **Yuzuki** : There are some files and videos stored on that device, what you choose to do with them, is up to you...

 **Yuzuki** : Also...*whispers, whispers*...

 **Arihime** : What!?

 **Athena** : Is everything alright Ari-chan? Did Yuzuki say something to you?

I was extremely surprised about those last few words she uttered into my ear. Unfortunately I was so shocked, that I forgot to turn on the audio and everything went quiet after she said 'Also.'  
I better take note of that for future reference.

 **Alia** : Is...there a...problem?

 **Arihime** : No it's just a little memorabilia, nothing special.

Yuzuki winked at me, as I lied to everyone about what it was she gave me, so that they don't get suspicious later on.

Despite all the backlash, betrayal and accusations, Yuzuki still entrusted me with her research all the way until her inevitable demise. I was speechless, as she cupped the flash drive into my hands and hid it from Monokuma's prying eyes. With all that said and done, she made her way to the middle of the room and said this...

 **Yuzuki** : Well everyone, it was a pleasure working with all of you, despite how brief our time was together. I wish you luck in all of your future endeavors and I hope you all survive this Killing Game and persevere.  
If any of you see my step-dad, if what I saw in the video was one hundred percent real, tell him that I'll miss him and that I will be by his side... always...

 **Reina** : This is insane...

 **Natsume** : Waaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

 **Simon** : Come on Natsu, don't do that...you'll make... me cr- *sniff*.

 **Izuhara** : There's nothing I can do, unless I want those machines coming after me again.

 **Toto** : It seems this hunt was fruitless from the very beginning.

 **Camille** : My sexiness couldn't save the day...

Way to kill the mood, asshole.

 **Karuta** : No, Yuzuki, don't go!

 **Kazuko** : That bear's bluffing, you're not going anywhere.

 **Monokuma** : I'm not bluffing, try anything funny and I will shish kebab your ass!

Monokuma then snapped his fingers as three giant robots, including the one I saw earlier, popped out of the ceiling and dropped down with a thunderous thud similar to an earthquake, and pointed their weaponry at us with a red gleaming eyes.  
Some people started screaming in fright, while some of the other boys put up fighting stances and tried to tussle with the machines, hoping to save the day like some superhero from a comic book.

 **Monokuma** : Hahahahahaahahahaha! I guess this will be a shorter Killing Game than I expected!

The once valiant efforts of the boys soon turned to cowardice, once they realized the machines had flamethrowers and gattling guns equipped, and they all surrendered to the evil teddy bear's will like that.

Yuzuki then got everyone's attention, stood next to Monokuma's stand, kept a straight face and didn't flinch at the presence of the machines, as she tried to rally us together for her final goodbye.

 **Yuzuki** : *smiles* Thank you all for trying to help me, but... it's too late. It was a pleasure meeting you all and thank you again for being my very first group of friends! I'll cherish these memories forever...Goodbye.

The blunt, yet sad, tone in her voice hit some emotional chords with me, the more tears she produced, the more people started wailing like little girls who had lost their favorite toy doll. I choked up inside after seeing the professional, ice cold warden crack a small, warm smile before she was to be executed by our demonic headmaster.

 **Monokuma** : Now then I've prepared a very special punishment for the Ultimate Warden! Let's give it everything we got ! IIIITT'S PUNISHMENT TIMEEEEE!

* * *

 **=YUZUKI HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY=**

 **=TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!=**

* * *

YUZUKI HASHIRA: Ultimate Warden

Execution: Capital Punishment

As the room grew somber and the music more intense by the second, everyone stared at Yuzuki as she began sweating bullets and shivering like a tree. Suddenly, a giant chain popped out from behind us and clamped tightly around her neck as she held onto it, struggling for air. It launched her violently across the room, dragging her against her will down a long dark hallway before being dropped into a little grey room resembling a prison cell with iron bar doors, a small bed, a toilet, a sink and a small iron bar window. The chain detached from her collar as she started looking for a way out of the cell using only her hands and her wits.

As she searched desperately for an exit, the cell started filling with toxic, green gas, similar to a gas chamber, as she pulled her top over her mouth and nose, masking the smell and continued looking for a way to escape. With the window being too small to pass through, she banged against the iron bar door until it swung open to reveal that there was a prison riot currently in progress.

Suffering a few bruises and wheezing through her clothes, she made a run for it as prisoners and guards alike started punching, stabbing and tazering her as she ran past them, with only a gleam in her eyes and crossed fingers. With her adrenaline kicking in, she spied an exit with a glowing light and dashed for it as she was debilitating bit by bit from the bloody wounds scattered over her legs, arms and face and the paralysis inflicted on her muscles and nerve tissue from the tazers.

With little energy left, she crawled her way to the exit where a bus was waiting for her to enter and escape the hellish prison. She smiled and continued to inch her way to escape, but was then dragged again by a chain, back into the prison and locking her into a strapped seat where a metal cap and restraints were placed on her arms, legs and her head. Monokuma snickered as he injected her arm with a yellow liquid from a syringe labelled 'Pain Multiplier', jumped over to a nearby lever, wearing a guard outfit, as the defenseless Yuzuki closed her eyes and smiled one last time before a huge white veil covered her entire body and Monokuma pulled the lever which was connected to an electrical generator that was capable of powering an entire mall by itself.

The voltage power began shocking her to death, as blood trickled out of her mouth and she tried gasping for air as much as she could while still in immense pain. Then Monokuma amped up the volts before the handle broke on the highest setting "1 Million Volts," and he shrugged watching her die painfully.

Lightning bolts surged throughout her body, her skeleton almost cracked from all the pressure and Monokuma smashed the machine until the entire room went pitch black from a power outage. Then he lit a candle as the white veil slipped off Yuzuki's body to reveal a horrid sight.

Her body was fried almost to cinders as her skin turned ash black, her eyes bulged out of their sockets to emphasize the creepiness of the moment, her body limped more than noodles in a soup bowl, blood exploded from her mouth and her expression was forever carved into our fragile memories...content regret.

* * *

 **Monokuma** : Yeah! Extreme! Thrills! Chills! Kills!

In that flurry of death and darkness, the whole courtroom erupted into a mental asylum of yells, screams, cries and a whole range of emotions that sparked the catalyst for despair.

Nori looked away and sighed despondently, acting resigned as ever, yet still somewhat disturbed at her death as a bead of sweat goes drips down his forehead.

Kazuko, stood in shock and silence after seeing the horrific sight of it all, as she began sweating and trembling like a puppy thinking she's now complicit in Yuzuki's execution and trying to justify it to herself that it was either Yuzuki or her and her classmates.

Camille tried his best not to look at the execution but started to break down and even started wheezing with grief before shedding a single tear.

Eduardo started crying like a baby at the sight of it and started saying words in Spanish, that I assumed were either curse words or prayers to God.

Reina was looking at Eduardo with eyes saying to grow up, but I spied her shiver at the sight of the execution, as she did her best to stay calm in the situation.

Mei looked away, as she covered her ears and did her best to remain calm and unprovoked, but I could tell it was eating at her on the inside like Reina as well.

Natsume was beyond help, as he cradled himself into the corner of the room, far away from the body, and started crying loudly like a girl at a Twilight movie premiere.

Alia was surprisingly perturbed by her death, but was analyzing the execution method as if she was going to make a robot that did something similar to what Monokuma did, girl, you need to get a better hobby.

Athena, understandably so, was silent but xey were disturbed in a weird way as xey didn't flinch at all .

Simon, despite how happy go lucky and big he is, was utterly terrified as he started hugging himself and looking a the ground in horror of sending someone he knew as a friend to death.

Toto covered Black's eyes as he scoffed at the execution and glared even more intensely at the deranged Monokuma.

Karuta fainted instantly as Izuhara caught her before falling. He then gripped his fist tightly muttering under his breath, "I will not let this happen again!"

Tokaku stood wide eyed and her mouth agape in fright. She was so fazed that she stood like a statue in that position, like she's been frozen by a gorgon.

Calypso was simply horrified, she dropped to her knees as she lost her stability for a second. She was stumped for words as Aohito approached her and carried her on his back. Aohito was swearing non stop in disbelief, he was more irritated if anything and was mumbling about his trust issues with people.

I myself, was trying to wrap my brain around this mess. Did I really just send someone off to their death? Was I right? She's the culprit, but why do I feel so guilty at the same time?

William, lastly, was stone cold as he usually is but I caught a glimpse of his hands shaking nervously at the sight of it all. It looks like he is human after all, but when under intense pressure he might break. Better note that as well.

 **Monokuma** : Well judging from all of your emotions and diverse expressions, I can tell you all got the message across.

He then stared at us with his red zig zag eye, smiling evilly at our misery and conflicting feelings.

 **Monokuma** : Next time you question my authority, something like this will happen. Also, you guys might want to sharpen up on your murder obfuscating skills if you want to get out the easy way and not face what our poor Warden went through.

 **Nekotang** : Yeah what he said!

With Nekotang's muffled screams from Monokuma kicking him some more, they both disappeared into the ether as we all were left with our heads down and all of us questioning our morality.

Was that really the right option...?

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 Home-wrecking Ball: END**

* * *

 **Received Item:**

Yuzuki's flash drive and handcuffs

* * *

 **DEAD - Yuzuki Hashira**

 **Surviving Students: 18**

 **ARIHIME KOYUJI - Ultimate Journalist**

 **NORI SHO - Ultimate Jazz Muscian**

 **TOKAKU NISHIMIYA - Ultimate Hypnotist**

 **WILLIAM TRICHER - Ultimate ?**

 **KARUTA ICHINOMIYA - Ultimate Karuta Queen**

 **SIMON REGAL - Ultimate Massage Therapist**

 **IZUHARA TOMOKAZU - Ultimate Underground Fighter**

 **EDUARDO REYES - Ultimate Soccer Player**

 **MEI-LING JIANG - Ultimate DJ**

 **TOTO MAKUMI - Ultimate Beast Tamer**

 **KAZUKO OKUMURA - Ultimate Kayaker**

 **NATSUME HAYASHI - Ultimate Carpenter**

 **ALIA CHARLOTTE - Ultimate Robotics Expert**

 **CAMILLE DE LA ROSA - Ultimate Fitness Model**

 **CALYPSO NIKOS - Ultimate Pharmacist**

 **AOHITO HIMURA - Ultimate Delivery Person**

 **ATHENA - Ultimate Comedian**

 **REINA MANAMI - Ultimate Figure Skater**

 **YUZUKI HASHIRA - Ultimate Warden (Deceased)**

 **DIETRICH KUROHATO - Ultimate Evolutionary Biologist (Deceased)**

* * *

And that concludes the long first chapter of my very first story! Finally!

Hello again everyone! I hope all of you had a great Christmas and New Year's, and are either in school right now or still on vacation like I am at this moment of writing this ending.

As of this posting, like I said, I have a few more days of break until next week, plus I was bored so I decided to get this chapter out early for those of you tired from all the work you had to do on your first days of your second semester of school or college.

I hope this new chapter soothes your mind as you watch the first execution I had planned for this trial. It's brutal and eye opening but I was in a bad place when I wrote this execution, so blame my sadistic tendencies instead, LOL.

That aside, here are some questions as per usual for this chapter:

 **1) What did you guys think of this ending to the first case? Did it leave you in shock, tears or excitement for future chapters? Tell me what you liked and I might do more of it.**

 **2) The side project I was working on might be cancelled, since some of you guys haven't sent in your OC's VA's yet. It's not a big thing, it's basically the opening theme like in the games listing off their talents and such. So to those who haven't sent in their VA's let me know if you still want to see the theme opening I have planned for and who you have in mind for their Japanese and English VA's.**

 **3) Since this is my first case, I will probably take longer to make the next one, so I would like you guys to tell me, who is going to be the victim and killer for case two, since the next theme is Waterpark and Slides, if you come up with a good murder scenario I might use it in the case. I also have a few candidates lined up so it's going to be interesting.**

 **4) As of right now, the clock's ticking and some of you have shown me that you don't want your characters to survive, so for the two who have solved William's talent, you don't have to worry about your OC's. But everyone else is ripe for the picking for those to die, so excluding those two and Arihime, for MC reasons, I have six or five slots open for survivors, so hurry hurry.**

 **5) Also how is everyone doing today? Are you still on break like me ,or are you in school yearning for spring break to come earlier? Let me know in the reviews or PM's.**

 **I hope this chapter satiates you all and I hope you are doing well and all that jazz.**

Until then, this might be a biweekly thing, but with stress, parents, college and studying, I might take a few more breaks in between each one, so yeah.

Just letting you all know in advance.

Anyway, I wish you luck in the new school semester everyone or to those who have jobs and are out of school.

Have a nice day, night or evening wherever you are, and happy reading!


	16. Chapter 1 End: Murder, Anxiety & Secrets

The deed is done, we all stood idly by as we watched the demonic bear slaughter one of our classmates in front of us. The colorful and childlike wallpaper, meant to represent Dietrich's talent, was covered in Yuzuki's fresh blood, the room smelt of smoke and fried skin and the silence was so prevalent that you could hear a mouse squeak in this huge, spacious courtroom.

My mind was an emotional warzone, full of conflicting thoughts and questions, after the trial ended. I felt almost epileptic from all the blinding lights and neon colors, my head started throbbing slighty and my eyes were recovering from the electricity sparks surging throughout my body and inside Yuzuki's execution chamber.

That was the most intense thing I've ever witnessed in my entire life, and I've seen many disturbing things during my times undercover, but this one takes the cake, icing and all. I tried to rack my brain and reel my emotions back to understanding what the fucking hell even happened, as my body was too stiff to move and it was almost hard to breathe in the air.  
The grandiose, over the top execution really hammered in the fact that no one was an exception to Monokuma's cruel wrath and torment.  
You try and get out the easy way and you'll get the axe if you're caught.

Yuzuki's fried corpse, still on display for us to gaze at, tainted the once calm atmosphere alongside everyone's screams permeating the scene and filling us all with sadness, anger, regret and sorrow. The metal bars that caged her inside the execution chamber prevented any of us from helping her out and most of us can collectively agree that the one feeling we all felt at this point... was undeniable FEAR...

"It's over..." I said stating the end results of the trial, "She's gone..."

I was at a loss for words, she was once an Ultimate student, the people who I despised the most, but at the end of the day, she was like you or me...a person with real feelings and a complex mind. She was put in a situation where she was powerless and was forced to do something as heinous as murder, something she was proudly against and even fought to avoid.  
I know I shouldn't feel bad for any of them, but why do I feel so icky and disgusting inside?

"This is fucking insane..." Kazuko muttered as she quivered some more, still wrapped with the guilt of sending someone to their demise, "I don't feel so good..."

"There was nothing we could have done..." Izuhara said gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, "That damn bear, he's going to pay for this!"

"I think we should all just sleep on it at this point," Aohito bluntly stated, "Some of us are still coming to terms with this and we're still hyper emotional as it is."

"I t-think's that for the best," Mei said as she uncovered her ears and calmed down from all the madness.

"Bullshit!" Toto angrily screamed, "I'm going to find that bear and rip him a new one, I don't care how many clones he sends my way, he's dead meat."

"Ummm...maybe we should relax, before doing something that hasty," Calypso said, "We wouldn't want Yuzuki's sacrifice to go in vain."

"I agree, we're all stressed out and incapable of make proper judgement," Simon remarked, "We all need to rest and come up with something tomorrow."

"Athena is not happy with this," xey exclaimed, "Athena says we should all rebel against Monokuma, effective starting tomorrow."

"Si, estamos todos cansados," Eduardo said, "Let's process this overnight and come up with a game plan tomorrow."

"I'm still trying to wrap my brain around this," Tokaku squirmed, "I'm not feeling so good either."

"Let's go..." Alia uttered.

"I-I *sniff* don't t-think s-sleeping will h-help me much," Natsume whimpered.

"Karuta's not waking any time soon, so let's just head back before something else happens." Reina said rubbing her head intensely from all the rush of emotions and poking to see if Karuta was still alive.

"Tis best not to linger so much, or else the dead won't be at ease," Nori so eloquently stated.

"I'm going to need so many photo OPs to take my mind off this insanity," Camille mumbled, trying to stroke his ego at the same time.

I didn't feel like doing anything at that moment either. I couldn't fathom why we had to go through will all of this, was it to save ourselves? Was it to comply with Monokuma's twisted desire for blood? Or was there some ulterior motive at play here?

I grabbed hold of the metal bars, staring at Yuzuki's body one more time before looking at the items she left behind for me, her handcuffs and a mysterious flash drive that contained who knows what she was researching.

I heard footsteps behind me as the others filed into the elevator and headed upstairs to go sleep off this tragedy, as I stayed behind contemplating what to do next.

"Well that was a 'shocking' development, now was it?" A familiar voice chirped from behind me.

I look behind me to see that oh so irredeemable face of the troll himself, and then clicked my tongue.

"Really, a lame pun?" I sarcastically retorted, turning around to see William's stone cold mug, crossing his arms and leaning against a pole.

"Looks like things weren't as peaches and gravy as you thought they were, Arihime."

"What gave you that idea, William," I said irritated by his inapropos humor, "The fact that someone is dead or the fact that we all will be on the chopping block soon enough?"

He smirked, amused by my attitude and approaching me slowly pointing his finger to the camera above our heads.

"He's watching us panic like headless chickens and is getting off on it," he blatantly said, "Is what you're thinking really how you should interpret this situation as dire as this?"

"Can you please stop talking in riddles and tell me what the point you're trying to make is?"

"Did I touch a nerve?" he smugly chuckled, "All I'm saying is, be careful who you trust and put your faith in."

Is he trying to say that I'm incapable of making clear decisions and judging others because of my preconceived biases? Or is this another one of his frequent lines where he tries to make me angry? It's hard for me to process his words with what happened a few minutes ago.

"What I'm saying is, it's strategic of you to not trust anyone here so easily, but it also might be your downfall if you keep up this charade."

"Since when have you cared about what I think or do, Willy?"

He stood up from the pole and walked away with his hands in his pockets as he said these words to me before he entered the elevator:

"I don't know why, but you have this air of mystery to you that I aim to figure out," he waved back, "I just love getting what I want in the end and solving a good mystery, that's all."

He made his way to the elevator as I continued to ponder on his words, are they genuine or is he trying to rile me up again? One thing's for sure, I'm not going to get any answers moping around like this, I need to get out of here, get my notes in order and report my findings to the press, when I finally leave this godforsaken school.

I clutched my bag, wrote some notes down about the first murders and sauntered over to the elevator where William stood, awaiting me to enter as he pressed the button and up we went back to our sad, daily school life. The courtroom went dark and Yuzuki's corpse disappeared from sight like a shadow in the night when all of us dispersed.  
My stomach was rumbling with uneasiness, my eyes were barely open as I took off my glasses and rubbed them sleepily and I was still wobbly from the hysteria of the trial.

"What's going to happen now?" I wondered, "Is there more to this school than I initially thought? Is the person behind all of this even here? Is this a bad dream turned real?"

My rhetorical questions were left unanswered, as the elevator came to the top and I exited back into the grotesquely colored hallways of the school we were still stuck in. Monokuma is determined to keep us here and have us kill each other for what? Sport? Money? Entertainment? Our desires for freedom? Or something larger?  
Clearly there must be some end goal here? But what is it?

"Agh!" I screamed, "This makes no sense!"

One thing came to mind before anything else, was to find a computer, peruse this flash drive and find out what it's contents hold. So I made my way to Yuzuki's room but the door was plastered with caution tape and was locked from the inside, so no dice there.

"Is Monokuma really trying to hide what's in this flash drive, that badly?" I thought, "I guess I should head over to the A/V room then.

I walked around the halls some more and found the A/V room still open and entered inside to see a plethora of monitors, speakers and a giant movie screen in the back of the room for us to use, with some boxes of CD cases lying around on the side. I found an open computer in the corner of the room still on, sat down, placed my bag next to my seat and plugged the flash drive inside as I waited for it to upload and download it's files.

I could still see Yuzuki's face smiling back at me, in my mind, as her last words really piqued my interest and made me wonder what she meant by them.

"Sweet, it's done downloading," I said hearing a bing from the computer, hopefully it wasn't too loud to alert Monokuma or anyone else for that matter.

I clicked on the link that sent me to a folder labelled "Files & Videos" and saw a clip labelled "Surveillance Footage: Top Secret."

"This must be what she was talking about," I thought, "Time to snoop."

I clicked on the video file and watched as the camera footage from the dorm hallway was displayed in front of me, showing the others walking by and conversing with each other like any other day in this hellhole.

"Nothing interesting so far..." I yawned scrolling through the footage.

I waited for about four minutes, playing with my messy maroon hair strands, until the cameras switched between footage feeds and directed my attention to the hallway with full view of the door with no locks or handles on it. I wonder what she was doing with this footage, was she doing something related to her line of work or is it some classified information that we weren't privy to?

As I watched the footage play minute by minute, with no interesting events happening in between each one, I almost gave up and went to my room, until I peered at the screen again and saw something that almost made me do a double take. My eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing as the video continued to play...

It showed someone dressed in a dark blue cloak walking around, stopping near the unknown door and fiddling with something on the wall! I tried to zoom into the footage but the cloak obscured their face and body, so it was hard to tell if they were male or female, let alone what they were doing with their hands.

The timestamp said this took place during the evening when the party was in full swing, which meant most of us were inside the gym at the time this occurred, so this must be some mysterious 21st person we haven't met yet, or someone from the party slipped out unnoticed and donned this blue cloak without us knowing.  
I can debate about this later, right now I should focus on the footage I found.

The cloaked figure then pressed a tile on the wall and out appeared a key pad hidden inside, like something out of a spy movie. Holy shit! I had no idea something like that existed in the first place. I should really start touching the walls in this place more often, don't take that out of context reader.

The figure typed in a number sequence I couldn't make out, the door opened automatically and the figure entered inside as the door closed behind them and the keypad disappeared into the wall like magic.

"Oh my god!" I gasped internally surprised.

This plot just got even deeper than it already was!

However that was not all, the footage then cut to another hallway, a few minutes after the party ended, near William's room where the cloaked figure placed an envelope on the ground by his door and left like the wind with no trace in sight other than that envelope.

William opened his door and was intrigued by what he got, opened it up and what I saw confused me even more. I was utterly shocked.

"THAT'S THE SYRINGE THAT KILLED DIETRICH!"

I started to piece it all together and it now made a lot more sense than it already did, I had a feeling that Monokuma was rushing the trial's conclusion, but I didn't think to question it before, damn it I should never doubt my instincts!

I watched as the video footage ended and I was more invested in this mystery than ever before, so it looks like this story has more plot to it than meets the eye...

Then it hit me...those words Yuzuki said before she died...what did she say again?

 **CUE FLASHBACK!**

"Arihime, there are some videos and files stored onto that device, what you choose to do with them, is up to you..."

I remember that but what else did she say...

"Also...

* * *

 **Meanwhile in an unknown location outside of Hope's Peak...**

"This is not looking too good, sir," said a male voice that belonged to a young man in a casual business outfit, "We've lost two students already, what now?"

"Hmph! This is getting troublesome fast," said the older man in a red office chair, wearing a blue camo colored army uniform and watching a huge TV screen broadcasting the events that happened in the courtroom, clearly angry at what he's watching, "Send in the B team to infiltrate the school at once!"

"But sir, we already lost contact with A team a few hours ago," cried the young man, "We can't just send anymore of our men and women into something that they have no idea of what to expect!?"

"You see Gakuto, that's why you are an intern and not the leader of this establishment," the older man said playing with his long black beard.

"Sir?"

"Do you not understand how precious these kids are to Hope's Peak?" he said angrily pounding his fist onto the table in front of him, "We were tasked to escort them and ensure their survival into Hope's Peak's Recovery Program, and now that two students are dead, how do you think this will roll over with Munakata once we tell him that we not only failed our mission of delivering these students to him safely, but also that they've been placed in a Killing Game as well?!"

"He won't be too happy?" the young man whimpered.

"OF COURSE HE WON'T BE HAPPY WITH THIS, YOU IDIOT!"

The older man in the chair stood up and walked towards the end of the room facing the windows displaying the Tragedy's remains in all it's despairing glory.

"As the former Ultimate General," he said folding his arms, "It's my duty to protect all civilians, Ultimate or Reserve course."

"I understand completely, General Kawahara!"

"Good! Now go report to B team and deploy them on the next scouting mission and tell C team to take over hacking and to investigate where this video took place from."

"Right away sir!"

As the young man left, general Kawahara pulled out a smokes packet, took a cigarette, lit it up with a match he pulled from a matchbox and puffed the smoke out of his nose and sighed deeply, still upset about his blunder in failing to procure the school's 80th class of Ultimates.

"All the wars I've been in and none have come full circle like this one," he said puffing more on his cigarette and blowing the fumes out heavily.

As he said that the door opened and in entered another person, another young man who wore a formal business outfit, had hazel colored eyes and light brown hair with a strand sticking upward in a zig-zag fashion.

"Glad you could be here, Mr. Naegi," he smiled turning his head to greet the former Ultimate Lucky Student.

"It's good to see you too, General."

* * *

 **Back to the main story...**

That's right she said this...

"Also, when I went to confront Dietrich in his room...he was already DEAD and laying on the floor."

"WHAT!" Even remembering what she said, I was still too dumbfounded for words. You mean to tell me, that he was dead before she could execute her plan!? And that we sent her to her death, when she was innocent all along?! WTF!?

All this information and she waits till the last minute to tell me this, I guess she was trying to see if we could solve it before she died or maybe she was trying to make it too hard for us to figure out and right when she was about to die, she hits us with it.  
The latter is unlikely, but knowing Monokuma, he probably had some rule against culprits confessing too early in order to make the trials longer than they should be.

This is no time to be shell shocked, I should see what else this file holds. I clicked through some more files, scrolled down through unnecessary prison documents and came across one folder labelled with a weird title.

"SEVEN DEADLY SINS PROJECT (SDSP)"

What is this? Another file containing private information that probably has bearing to the situation we are in? My journalistic instincts kicked in, as I clicked on it to see what it was about, but before I could scrounge for clues, I was interrupted by the screen turning black, the lights in the room going out and then suddenly turning back on as the computer stopped working.

"What the fuck!" I screamed internally, slapping my hands on my knees, "I was so close to actually finding something related to why we might be here, and then it just disappears like photos of your ex-lover."

"Hi-de-ho!" chirped a hyper active Monokuma popping up like a jack in the box, "WHATCHA YOU DOING!"

"Where did you come from!" I said in shock, "Never mind that, what happened to the computer!"

"Oh, it must be another power outage," he giggled mischievously, "This room hasn't been used in a while, so stuff like this happens on a regular basis."

"Liar, you turned off the power and caused itself yourself, you Build A Bear reject."

"You can choose to believe what you want, but it's all useless information in that file," he chuckled evilly, "Also I take offense to that insult, that's bearist!"

"What are you talking about, you mean that file pertaining to the SDS project?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," he confidently jeered, "My bear lips are sealed, fire cracker, upupupupupupupu!"

It's really annoyingly convenient for you, that the power cut off before I could find out what the file contained, if it's really that incriminating that you cut off the power preventing me from finding anything out about what's going on, then it must be pretty irrefutable if that's the case.

"Well whatever you are hiding, it's my job to find out what it is and unearth it to the world?" I proudly proclaimed.

"Oh my naïve little journalist, just stick to looking at the tabloids and making clickbait articles that only make others angry and go back to your room like the good little girl you are."

He then giggled some more, stole the flash drive from me and disappeared into the ether, as I stomped my feet, grabbed my bag and left the A/V room in frustration.

"Goddamnit!" I said grabbing my hair and dropping my glasses onto the floor, "Why can't I get any answers from this bear? And why isn't anything making sense!?"

I then calmed down, took a deep breath in, retrieved my glasses from the fall and headed straight to my room to fall asleep.

I arrived at my room, slammed the door, locked it and headed straight into the bathroom to wash myself off. The steaming hot shower really took the edge of my stress as I sat down, hugged my knees and almost fell asleep, as the hot steam rose up and filled the room with sweat and mystery.

What does tomorrow hold in store for us, I have no idea?  
All I can say for sure, is that it's going to be one slippery slope to overcome...

 **CHAPTER 1: LOCKED UP LAB - FINISHED**

 **Surviving students - 18**

" **Danganronpa**..." said an eerily creepy, robotic voice.

* * *

 _ **Danganronpa: Hope's Lie**_

* * *

(Words fly across the screen as they turn from facts, to questions, to exclamations, to declarations to confusion. The letters ooze out bright, pink fluid as each drop splatters onto the floor and onto a white page. The white page reveals more droplets of pink ink being turned into more words and then to sentences, all written in cursive handwriting and have hearts in the presence of dotted i's and stitches in the place of crossed t's. The pages turn as the ink writes more and more words, detailing events that occurred over the course of months and eventually years. The words cease as the ink drips from a red ballpoint pen which signs the initials of A.K., documenting her experiences undercover and exposing frauds and criminals for what they were. Arriving at the last page, it reveals the owners' name stuck inside the journal: **Starring - Arihime Koyuji**. And underneath that: ( **English VA: Courtnee Draper / Japanese VA : Chika Anzai).**

(The ink splashes into satellite droplets onto the ground as they turn into music notes and dance around the room to a particular instrument's rhythm. The music gets louder as the music notes grow bigger and bigger with each beat. The symphony lingers into a trail as the sound swirls around a mysterious figure jiving to the music and holding an object that spits out the music notes like a trumpet. It is revealed to be a young man passionately playing the trumpet and wearing the most dapper clothing money could buy. He stops playing the trumpet as he tips his hat at the audience and throws the trumpet away to pull out a harmonica bearing his name as he plays it's melancholy melody. It reads: **Nori Sho**. And underneath that: **(English VA: Liam O'Brien / Japanese VA: Mamoru Miyano).**

(The music notes then turn to hypnotic pink and black swirls, making the screen blurry and obfuscating the image. The screen envelops with pink liquid as it drips onto the floor and spills into a diamond shaped gem, attached to a gold chain. The chain is swung horizontally as the pink swirls transition into black and white making the viewer dizzy with glee from the trance. The gold chain stops as the sound of snapping fingers is heard coming from the person holding it and looking playfully suggestive at the unconscious viewer. The busty seductress reveals herself as she spins around and her dress emits a spellbinding pink sparkle that spills onto the floor revealing her name. It reads: **Tokaku** **Nishimiya**. And underneath that: **(English VA: Hynden Walch / Japanese VA: Azumi Asakura).**

(The pink sparkle is blown away as it lands onto a lab table and is covered with pink blood, the fluid oozes out of an animal as it's stuck with needles and surgical tools gushing with blood and organic liquid. The organs are cut open as the animal is revealed to be a frog which had it's life taken away by natural causes and it's used for experiments. The frog is then discarded into the waste bucket for decomposition, as the blood pouring from the lab table splatters from the impact of a dead cat's body being used in it's place. The scientist working on this poor creature is wearing all white lab gear with black gloves and goggles as they stick more tools into the cat's body and cuts it open to reveal the organs arranged to reveal the name of the scientist. It reads: **Dietrich Kurohato**. And underneath that: **(English VA: Nolan North / Japanese VA: Nobuhiko Okamoto).**

(The splattered droplets of blood land on scattered white playing cards, inking the cards with kanji and pictures of traditional Japanese images from famous literature and poetry. The images formed start moving in tandem with each card as they all collectively fly about and land onto a table in a neatly organized rectangular shape for use. The ink spreads onto each card as the kanji starts to drip with each one turned over to reveal a black and white backside. The words soon disappear after each turnover and after all of the cards have been flipped, they all magically turn over to reveal a name inked with black and pink kanji of the person who had successfully guessed all the references to each one. They read: **Karuta Ichinomiya.** And underneath that: **(English VA: Xanthe Huynh/ Japanese VA: Minori Suzuki).**

(The letters fade as they turn into Sakura flower blossoms and rest near a cupboard filled with scented candles, lotions and creams all used for skin care and rejuvenation. A pink bottle glows brightly as the cupboard opens to reveal a muscular hand retrieving it, opening it up and rubbing their hands with it. The scented candles burn brightly as the scent wafts in the air creating a tranquil environment for one to ease their tension and pain. The muscular hands press themselves against someone else's back as they caress and massage the pink lotion into the client's skin and soothes their worries. The hands squirt more lotion onto the person's back as it explodes everywhere and forms the letters of the person giving the patient a massage. It reads: **Simon Regal**. And underneath that: **(English VA: Bryan Massey / Japanese VA: Hiroki Yasumoto).**

(The pink cream then spills onto the ground as they form metal bars in the shape of prison cells, revealing a room covered in grey and filled with paperwork all inked with pink fluid and bearing prisoner's faces and criminal records. The faces start laughing, as the papers fly everywhere due to the fan and clutter the room with documents and classified material. The bell sounds off as another riot ensues, the pages crumple as each inmate's blood is spilled over each one blanking out that person's history and their date of execution. The blood fades to reveal a bottle of pink fluid being sucked up by a syringe and stuck into a person's body as to execute them painlessly. The needle drips onto the deceased's skin as they form the executioner's name. It reads: **Yuzuki Hashira**. And underneath that: **(English VA: Tara Platt / Japanese VA : Romi Park)**.

(The name fades into the prisoner's skin as the needle's tip is poured out and emptied into a hexagonal shaped container which transforms into a pink and black spherical circle resting on a grass covered field. The ink drips from the object which is revealed to be a bloody soccer ball that is being dribbled around onto the field as a pair of legs moves it to a goal post up ahead. The ball rolls around some more as it's kicked by another pair of strong legs into the goal post's net scoring the winning goal and getting the audience's scream and applause. The confetti flying everywhere spills onto the field as the blood from earlier is decorated with the confetti to reveal the person who won the game for the whole team and is being carried off into the bleachers for a celebration. It reads: **Eduardo Reyes**. And underneath that: **(English VA: Jorge Diaz / Japanese VA: Ryota Osaka).**

(The blood is washed away by the rain as it's frozen into ice and is shaped in the form of an oval with white lines emerging from the ice when touched. After that a clouded figure glides onto the ice gracefully like a swan and skates along the ice with precision and ease. The figures' jumps, twirls and spins all capture the viewer's attention as they skate some more doing a few more spinning jumps and clashing with the unstable ice as it starts to break apart. The figure does one more elaborate series of spinning, sticking their leg out and forming words in the ice as they give a victory pose and bow. The glitter from their outfit shines in the spotlight to reveal a girl with pale skin, black hair and blue attire smiling and grabbing a bouquet of flowers from a viewer applauding her display. Her name is etched in the ice rink as she skates off into the crowd, cheering her name. It reads: **Reina Manami**. And underneath that: **(English VA: Morgan Garrett / Japanese VA: Michiko Kaiden).**

(The ice melts as it turns back into pink blood and splatters haphazardly onto an octagonal shaped arena where two people are fighting each other wearing nothing but boxing shorts, MMA gloves and mouth guards. Each fighter's punch is packed with as much force as the other, but one fighter only uses one hand to deal the damage as their bruised knuckles are caked with their opponent's blood. The one handed fighter does an uppercut and sends the other fighter flying with their mouth guard flying out of their mouth with blood spitting all over the arena. The opponent is knocked out and the one handed fighter is crowned the victor as he receives a giant black belt with a gold buckle titled 'Best UGF" in golden letters. The fighter is revealed as his face is dripping with his rival's blood and he's smiling with accomplishment, as he receives an envelope with blood money with his name on it. It reads: **Izuhara Tomokazu**. And underneath that: **(English VA: Kyle Hebert / Japanese VA: Shunsuke Takeuchi).**

(The blood from his face drips onto the mat as it forms a puddle which turns into an ocean of bright pink. The waves crash against the rocks as the small boat can be seen in the distance trying to ride the waves with one person navigating it's treacherous waters. The harsh waters crash against the boat as the person uses their two sided paddle to get to shore. The water keeps splashing into their face as they cough up salty pink water and paddle with all their might. They persevere against the waves as their boat gets a hole and leaks, as they try to paddle faster and faster until they wake up on the shore with their boat in ruins and their clothes soaked and tattered. They are rescued by people on the beach's shore and are taken away to recover before catching hypothermia. The boat's wreckage reveals the owner's name as it reads: **Kazuko** **Okumura**. And underneath that: **(English VA: Sara Cravens / Japanese VA: Kanae Itou).**

(The words sink into the sand as a person on a bicycle nearby on the road is passing by and is carrying a package in pink and black letters with a white stamp of Monokuma's face on it. The person is taking the package somewhere and is pedaling all the way there with a huge bag on his back carrying more brown packages and letters that are flying out of the bag and into the wind. The letters open up to reveal bills, notices and invoices to their respective owner as the pink letters spill off the paper and drip onto the cyclist's bag as he arrives at his destination. He's covered in paper cuts and is asking for the person's signature as they hand him it back to reveal they signed his name instead of their own. It reads: **Aohito Himura**. And underneath the stamp: **(English VA: Crispin Freeman / Japanese VA: Takehito Koyasu).**

(The letters from earlier open up and drip more pink ink and form another circular shape that forms into a disco ball that dazzles the scene and lights up the room with kaleidoscopic color. The room is filled with energy as the audience jumps up and down raving like lunatics as they bop their heads up and down until they drop from too much dancing. The music still plays as the DJ spins more tracks with the pink fluid seeping onto each record and forming pink circles that are spun around like a merry go round and onto the DJ's booth. The party doesn't stop as the party goers continue dancing as the ink forms a name, with the letters dancing alongside the crowd. They read: **Mei-Ling Jiang**. And underneath that: **(English VA: Hedy Buress / Japanese VA: Kaoru Fujino).**

(The dancing words stop moving as they are slashed by a claw and form into pink blood again. The scratch leaves a streak of blood as a feline's roar could be heard in the distance. The feline turns into a panther as its' rich black skin is soaked in it's prey's blood. The deer it killed is laying in a pool of it's own blood as the panther is eating it's carcass to survive the harshness of the circle of life. After consuming it's meal the panther is then hunted by a human male who then turns the panther into his pet and makes him hunt for meat as they cook it by the fire. The animal's blood is smeared over their faces as the fire cooking the meat, forms the words to the hunter's name as it reads: **Toto Makumi.** And underneath in the meat it reads: **(English VA: Christopher R Sabat / Japanese VA: Takeuchi Ryouta).**

(The smoke fades into the wind as it's blown away by steam coming from a workshop nearby. The door opens to reveal a futuristic setting full of gears oiled with pink lubricant, robots powered off with red buttons and colorful green lights, the interior is all grey and metallic as you can see sparks flying everywhere, as the roboticist is currently in the process of making another companion. The figure is wearing a mask over their face and is welding in the robot's back to make it so that it doesn't fall apart. The robot works as it bleeds out pink oil and malfunctions, with the owner sighing deeply and watching the arms and legs fly everywhere. The robot's gears and wires then form the expert's name as it reads: **Alia Charlotte**. And underneath that in oil it reads: **(English VA: Tricia Helfer / Japanese VA: Miyuki Sawashiro)**.

(The robot's gears then rust as they transition into wooden blocks all freshly cut down from a tree. The tree is over 100 years old as the carpenter crafts a sculpture made from it's body using a chisel and hammer. The wood shavings chip off the sculpture as the tree's pink veins appear more and more as the work progresses and comes to an end. The wood art is revealed to be a statue of a historical figure who has Monokuma's head placed as the face. The wood shavings are swept into a pale as the dust flies off onto the table and forms the name of the figure making the wooden statue. It reads: **Natsume Hayashi**. And underneath that in the statue's engraving it reads: **(English** **VA: Josh Keaton / Japanese VA: Megumi Hayashibara)**.

(The dust flies off the table as it lands on a medical countertop where a plethora of pills and medicine are stacked in glass casings. Each pill is filled with pink medicine and is given to a customer over the counter as they pay the pharmacist the money which could lead to that patient's demise if they overdose. As the figure places the bottle back on the shelf to restock the pills, they get a call about a person who used their medication to OD and kill themselves. After hearing the news, they call 911 and hide the bottles in the backroom where no one would think to look for them and flush the pills down the toilet for insurance. The pills spill onto the bathroom floor to reveal the pharmacist's name as it reads: **Calypso Nikos**. And underneath that it reads: **(English VA: Dianna Agron / Japanese VA: Mikoi Sasaki).**

(The pills are then crushed to dust as they are trampled over by the feet of squealing girls and their screams clog the air with estrogen and hormones. They all are blinded by the flashing lights coming from the cameras positioned in one direction, facing one individual figure at the corner of the room. The figure is only wearing underwear as every inch of their body is covered in athletic muscle and oil. No cellulite or stretch marks are visible as the figure poses and flexes sexily into the camera as each frame captures their image perfectly. They tease the girls with their suggestive underwear slip but then slip it back on as they show off their broad shoulders and biceps. A feast for the eyes as the figure shines a toothy grin and finger guns the girls as each one forms a letter to the model's name reading: **Camille De La Rosa**. And underneath the girls in dripping pink oil reads: **(English VA: Troy Baker / Japanese VA: Yuichi Nakamura).**

(The girls are then wrapped up in a red carpet as they make way for a figure telling really tasteless and unfunny jokes. The individual is attired in weird fashion belonging to a clown as they walk onto stage where a microphone and glass of water is resting there for them to use. The figure begins telling one liners, giving the audience puns and jokes that are so mediocre that it makes a grade-schooler tired, with how boring they are. Refusing to not be turned away they walk around the stage as the viewers throw tomatoes with pink juice at them but keep missing. The so called comedian tries to get the audience to chuckle but they keep booing them until a shepherd's cane comes out of nowhere to pull the figure out of the light as the audience cheers, with the stage still dirty from the tomatoes forming the comedian's name reading: **Athena**. And underneath that reads: **(English VA: Caitlin Glass / Japanese VA: Maaya Sakamoto)**.

(The curtains close as the final act arises, the mystery contestant appears to educate us all on the facts. He jumps out of the shadows and starts detailing everyone's secrets as all of his background is shrouded in mystery and illusion. He's not who he says he is and the audience finds puzzle pieces bearing words and put them together to reveal him giving them the middle finger and trolling them as he laughs at their failed attempts to solve his riddle. He smirks as everyone tries to run after him, but they catch him only to see he is not real but using a dummy to distract everyone as he makes his grand escape. He escapes down the fire escape as the words to his name form on the sides of the steps reading: **William Tricher.** And on the ground it reads: **(English VA: Josh Grelle / Japanese VA: Akira Ishida).**

As he runs away, a menacing figure appears above in the sky, laughing like a demon with a red glowing eye and monochromatic face. The face turns into a stuffed bear as it jumps onto a casino platform where everyone's faces are displayed on a roulette wheel for him to decide who lives and who dies. A glowing light reads the devilish figures' name reading: **And Monokuma as HP's Headmaster**. And underneath it: **(English VA: Brian Beacock / Japanese VA: Tarako).**

As the credits come to a close, it ends with this message:

 **HOPE IS A LIE THAT THE WEAK CLING TO FOR REASONS UNKNOWN.**

 **WHY BELIEVE IN SOMETHING THAT'S SO VAGUE AND MISGUIDED.**

 **WHY DO WE KILL? THAT'S THE MYSTERY OF LIFE.**

 **WHY DO WE LIVE IF WE ARE MEANT TO DIE?**

 **A RHETORICAL QUESTION NO ONE CAN ANSWER.**

 **WHAT WILL YOU DO TO GET THE HOPE YOU DESIRE?**

 **WHAT IS YOUR TRUTH?**

Welcome 80th class of Hope's Peak Academy and let the fun continue...next time.

* * *

A/N: **HELLO HELLO HELLO EVERYONE!**  
 **Nice to see you all again after so long...for the fiftieth time. I missed you guys, did you miss me?**

 **I'm so tired and happy that I got this chapter out to you guys as soon as possible. I was planning to get this out to you all on Valentine's, but decided to treat you guys for a two for one deal instead.**

 **I'm sorry for not posting for so long, I was caught up in a situation dealing with a critic and long story short, I had to delete and edit some chapters so that I don't get my site terminated or something like that.**

 **I don't advocate for hating others and death threats, so I'm not saying who told me to fix my story so don't go on a witch hunt okay guys.**

 **Also, I was under a lot of pressure and stress this past month. A little personal family matter than made me really upset and therefore has put a damper on my life, it involved moving but this is a situation that I can't avoid, so if I go missing in April or don't post for a while, I'm probably getting situated in my new home and will probably take a few courses in the local college.**

 **That aside, I hope you guys liked this little chapter and the opening theme. What do you guys think? I hope it's not too over the top. I know it's a chapter too late. but I just got the idea after another user did something similar. I hope you all like how your character is represented and their VA is. Researching the voices was a bitch to do for my OC especially but it was worth it.**

 **Tell me what you guys liked about this, what you don't like and what to expect in the upcoming second chapter. Since you know the theme for the next case, what scenario or motive can you give me to make the despair rise even more.**

 **I love you all so much, I hope you all are having a great day and I can't wait to see you guys again.**  
 **PM me what you think so far or leave it in the reviews.**

 **Happy reading and have a great week guys!**


	17. Chapter 2: Raging Rapids!

My body was heavier than a rock, my eyes could barely stay awake and I was feeling unusually dizzy, it seems the hot shower didn't do me any favors once I stepped out into my room. Despite it being nighttime, the room was colder than usual and I was shivering like a wet dog on a rainy day. I proceeded to change out of my clothes, slipped into my pajamas laid out conveniently on my bed for me and fell flat onto my bed. I couldn't move a muscle once my mind fell asleep on the unusually soft and bouncy mattress, and I started to snore and snore until I was sound asleep.

"Arihime..." whispers a sinisterly menacing voice, "Where are you, Arihime? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I traversed the familiar pitch black darkness of my subconscious once again, this time for about a few hours it seems. It was an endless void of nothingness with no hope in sight. I was by myself, no one to save me nor anyone to hear me scream for my life as the mysterious being continued to chase me like a lion hunting it's prey.

"I can hear your footsteps..." it snickered, "I know you're here somewhere."

My fear began to rise progressively with each evil chuckle getting louder and louder. I had nowhere to hide and I was cornered in my own dreams...

I was extremely exhausted, but continued running as the voice began to get farther and farther away. It seems it wasn't able to pursue me for that long given the amount of darkness clouding its' and my vision, but why do I feel like the ride isn't over yet?

"I lost him...*huff* *huff*...but now what?"

Just then a bright light appeared from above like a sign from God, as the darkness increasingly circled around my body to avoid it's mortal enemy. Two figures, a man and a woman, appeared in front of me like phantoms, as they were both middle aged and apparently knew each other very intimately based off of how they both held each other's hand.

The man looked a few years older than the woman, had black short hair, a double stubble giving him a more mature look and he wore a grey polo shirt, jeans and a pair of black sneakers. The woman had bright red hair, wore natural looking makeup with bright red lipstick, dressed in a sleeveless orange top, a white cardigan and black yoga pants with mandarin colored flats.

"Who are you?" I asked bewildered by what I was seeing, "And what am I doing here?"

They smiled playfully, each one extending a hand to me as I questioned their presence. It seemed the two of them find my questions amusing to say the least, which does not bode well for me at all, since this was based off of my subconscious feelings and hidden memories.

"You're so funny, sweetie," said the dark haired man, "You always were a cheeky kid."

"How could you forget your mother and father like that, that's heartless of you," the woman teasingly scoffed.

What? My mom... and dad...

No, that's not right, my parents aren't here anymore. They abandoned me and left me with that man for over ten years, but why do I want to reach out and hug them all of a sudden?

"Honestly what would you do without us, Ari," the man chuckled.

"Mommy," I trembled meekly looking at both of them, "Daddy."

They both nodded their heads, continued to smile as I tried running after them to grab their hands.

"Come with us..."

I wanted to ask them why, but my mind just kept telling me to run after them with all my might, as if it was a preprogrammed machine not listening to it's creator's will. However the distance between us seemed daunting and almost vast like the ocean itself, the dark hallway kept distancing them from me, as I ran with all the adrenaline I had left. No matter how much stamina I had, I gave out and tripped on nothing.

"There you are!" announced the mysterious creature, "Waiting patiently for me, how sweet of you, hahahaha!"

I stopped running to them, as they both faded into the darkness and waved goodbye to me. I held my hand out one more time to reach them but was greeted by the demon himself.

"No! Don't go, there's so much I need to ask you, why did you leave me? Was I a bad child? Did I not spend enough time with you guys? Was I...a mistake?"

"They're gone, Arihime," the creature laughed, "And it's all your fault."

I couldn't help myself as my bottled up emotions poured into a stream of salty tears and anguish. I couldn't move with my body feeling paralyzed from the legs down, as the creature slinked towards me, mischievously wearing a yokai mask of a red demon with black swirls on it's design.  
I was brimming with fear as the creature took off it's mask with it's bony black hand to reveal a face, that was indescribable for even human words to comprehend.

"Time to join them..."

I closed my eyes and winced from the creature's frightening face, it lunged at me as I screamed noisily, eventually waking myself up from my nightmarish hell scape.  
I awoke in my room thinking I was asleep for a few minutes on my bed, wrapped in my silk red blanket colored similarly to the woman's hair, the one claiming to be my mother, and I was absolutely mortified by the entire experience.

Even sleeping it off didn't help make my body feel any lighter, I was sweating profusely with some residue seeping into my grey pillows and my eyes still tired from all the restlessness and shivering motions I made.

"That dream again..."

But before I could process what happened...

DING DONG, DING DONG, rang a bell like sound over the intercom installed in my room.

"Ahem! It is now 8 AM," squealed our enthusiastic headmaster, "Good morning everyone! Time for another beautiful day!"

 **DAYTIME**

It didn't feel like a good morning at all.  
My whole body was shaking like a leaf and I was on the verge of a mental breakdown from the stress of yesterday's class trial. I could still see Dietrich and Yuzuki's faces visualized in my mind, as they both were killed like lambs to the slaughter. Dietrich's painful expression and Yuzuki's sad last words, really made me feel sick, almost as if I was ill myself.

I learned so much, but somehow I'm left with more questions than I originally had. I even tried to investigate more after the trial ended, only to be interrupted by Monokuma and having him steal the flash drive that Yuzuki left for me as her parting gift.  
For an Ultimate student, she may have just helped me get a potential scoop for my case and maybe found a smoking gun as to who's behind all of this.

"Come on, get over it already," I say slapping my face, "Remember Ultimates are only out for themselves, they don't care about the little guys."

Now that I look back on it, I always say that I hate them, but when I first met them, they were so welcoming and upfront with me about their feelings and how they perceive the situation, that it almost felt like they were your average people with normal lives as well.  
I also keep forgetting that it's all a ruse that they keep up to get people to like them, only for the hapless victims to be backstabbed and sent to suffer for their mistakes.

"I want to sleep some more, but I have to move forward with the plot or else, this will get boring fast."

I flung my blanket to the side of my bed, got up begrudgingly, sat up straight for a few seconds and contemplated what the point of getting up was if we're going to be here at the end of the day. Look at me asking the questions no one cares about, I'm so relatable...

My baggy maroon T-shirt was a blanket in of itself and my red and white spotted panties exposed my camel toe, just another morning for a girl like me with a heaping dose of panty shots on the side.

I stood up, stretched while also yawning something similar to a battle cry and groggily walked over to my closet to choose an outfit. I'm glad that I don't have to wear different clothes, because then it would be harder on the author to make separate clothes and trying to remember what each person looks like.

"I'll skip the shower today, I should probably get dressed," I thought rubbing my eyes and wiping my glasses from yesterday's sweat and grime.

I got dressed in my casual attire, headed for my bathroom, washed my face, patted down my hair to make it not look messier than it already is and ventured out into my first morning here at this godforsaken school.

"Time to 'embrace' the new day as the others will call it," I mumbled.

I wouldn't be surprised if the others didn't show up to breakfast because of what happened yesterday, it was pretty traumatizing to say the least, so I couldn't blame them at all for ditching the morning service. I grabbed my bag, fixed my glasses and opened my door to see what fresh hell Monokuma has in store for us today.

The dorm hallways were surprisingly scarce, as everyone's doors were closed shut and there wasn't a single soul in sight. Peace and quiet at last, time to go eat breakfast.

I walked to the cafeteria, expecting a full course meal to be waiting for all of us, only to be greeted by some weird sounding crap...  
I stopped by the doorway's entrance, hearing a bunch of grunting noises coming from various individuals and some of them breathing heavily as if they finished a 4K run or something.

"So much for a peaceful morning, I guess, it sounds like someone is getting lucky in there," I sarcastically mumbled.

I opened up the doors and was greeted by something else entirely.

The tables and chairs had been pushed to the side of the room, the sunlight beamed through the glass windows intensely and I spied some breakfast platters in the kitchen left untouched with heaping helpings of eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes and waffles in the shape of Monokuma and Nekotang's faces, fruit juice, water, cereal and even smoothies.

My mouth was watering at the sight of the food and couldn't wait to devour an entire plate of one of everything, before I was greeted by a friendly voice interrupting my food dream. Just what I needed, someone to interrupt the glorious time that is breakfast with a meaningless conversation, she lied.

"Good morning, Arihime!" the person yelled from across the room.

I turn to see a giant, namely Simon, approaching me shirtless wearing only his jeans, sweaty and still breathing heavily from what he was doing.

There appeared to be some sort of exercise session in progress, because aside from him, there was about 6 other individuals in this room as well, all wearing unique sports wear with different colored mats lain on the floor.

"Morning, biceps...I mean Simon," I quickly corrected myself, still sleep deprived and just overall stunned by his god like physique. His abs were highlighted by the amount of sweat falling on his body, his biceps were more swollen than they usually are and he seemed a little too excited down there, if you ask me.

"Wooh! That was an intense one!" he said pumping himself up, "I could use a hot bath right about now."

"Same here," I say rethinking the no shower idea after smelling my armpits.

Maybe I should get to know him properly? This might give me more information about him in the long run. You never know what conspiracy theory website is going to question if I really met these people or not.

* * *

 **Free Time Event** : Should I hang out with Simon?

 **Yes, to please the fans** / No way, suck it shippers!

* * *

"What are you doing at this time in the morning," I say blushing intensely and looking away, trying not to be perverted.

"I was just teaching the others how to do tai chi, to help them relieve some of their worries after yesterday's incident, and it seems everyone is enjoying it," he laughed proudly, crossing his arms, "Care to join us?"

"Umm...no thank you," I say rejecting his very generous offer to display some gratuitous fanservice, "I'm not much of an exercise in the morning type of gal."

He chuckled at my modesty, as he used the white towel from his back pocket to wipe some sweat from his forehead and smiled dumbly as he usually does.

"Well to each their own I suppose," he said wiping his arms as well.

"I suppose so..."

...

This got awkward fast, what else should I talk about?

"Hey, Arihime, did you know that tai chi is very effective at reducing your stress levels and it's also been rumored to help people lose weight as well!"

"That sounds really cool! Seems like it's something most people would take as a hobby or just a daily exercise routine, I have a few pounds I need to drop myself, but I'm too lazy to get rid of at the moment."

He laughed some more at my self inflicted jabs on my appearance, and put the hand towel back into his pocket, as he pointed one finger to the right side of his head and winked at me.

"It's also noted to help with something else, do you know what that is?

Hmmm? I didn't know that I was going to be quizzed on something!? Well time to BS my way through all of this...

* * *

 **CHOICE:**

 **Helps with arthritis pain**

Makes you float in the air

Helps you sleep better

* * *

"It helps with arthritis and other back related issues, right?"

"Exactly," he said impressed by my answer, "I learned how to do this when I went to attend a seminar in China for a few months on special relaxation techniques that you can only learn from a special guru."

"You went to China?" I said in astonishment, it seems he's more worldly than I give him credit for.

"Yes, it was to help better improve myself as a masseuse in general," he said getting excited at me humoring his story, "That way my patients will appreciate the massages even more."

"I could concur with that, you're massages make me feel like I'm being treated by an angel's soft hands."

"It's also supposed to promote serenity and tranquility, but it's basically moving around slowly to achieve inner peace," he says scratching his head trying to remember that fact, "Or so I've read somewhere."

"That's impressive Simon, you really know your stuff," I obviously point out, I mean he is the Ultimate Massage Therapist after all, "I like people who can research the facts and put it to good use for benefitting others."

"Oh! Umm, w-well, I'm glad I could be helpful," he stuttered and blushed at the same time, "I hope my advice was somewhat u-useful to you."

You're too precious for this world! For a giant, you are the most gentle creature I've ever met. And now I'm going to throw myself in front of a moving bus after thinking of something as cringy and cheesy as that.

"Well that was innovative and enlightening, no pun intended!"

 **Friendship Points** : 1/3 Simon Regal, I'm going to ignore this pointless buddy system, but it's nice that I got to know Simon a bit better. I should really try one of his classes someday, hunchbacks are a pain in the ass.

* * *

As we talked some more, someone called out to Simon and tried to get his attention.

"Hey Sime?" called a female voice belonging to Tokaku, who was stretching intensely emphasizing her moist "assets", "Is the session over? I want to get more in tune with my chi, that way my hypnotic energy flows better."

"Unfortunately yes, you can go have breakfast in the meantime," he replied.

"OK!" she cheerfully chirped heading straight for the kitchen. On her way there she ran into Athena, who was also doing tai chi as well, and started chatting xer up, ignoring Athena's attempts at lame jokes and enjoying it wholeheartedly.

"Anyway, how are you feeling?" he asks concerned about me, "Are you sleeping well?"

"Oh!" I surprisingly say, still fixed on what the others were doing, "I'm good...just had a bad dream last night is all, I guess the trial triggered a severe memory lapse or something."

"Well if it's any consolation, I can lend you one of my candles to help you get good dreams, it's my special new strawberry mint flavored candle?"

"No, but thank you anyway, Simon," I replied rejecting his enticing offer, but thanking him anyway, "After last night, I don't want to see another candle near me or next to me."

My awkwardly, dark joke made him giggle a little as I slightly blushed, trying to keep my focus on his face and not his magnificent body.

"Well then, time for me to go eat," I remark trying to finish this long winded conversation, "Are you going to get any breakfast yourself?"

"Nope," he said grabbing a plastic cup filled with a yogurt liquid from behind him, "I had a strawberry banana smoothie before I started the lesson, so I'm good."

"Ok, see you later then."

As I waved to Simon, I headed over to the kitchen and was greeted by more food than my stomach could fit and grabbed a plate, as I stacked on a lot of eggs, bacon, sausage, waffles and poured a lot of syrup over it to get my daily dose of calories in.

"Wow someone loves to eat!" commented another energetic female voice.

"Huh!" I said in embarrassment, turning to see Mei hiding a chuckle as she piled her plate with bacon and waffles.

"O-Oh well, you never know when something like this won't happen again," I justified, trying to hide the fact I was trying to feed my anxiety, "Besides it smells good."

"Hah, with you there, my adoring number one fan!" she chimed in happily.

She called me her number one fan! I can officially die and go to heaven right now! She may be an Ultimate, but her music is literally the best thing to happen to the music industry in years, so I'm not going to be as harsh towards her as some others.

I can probably use this opportunity to get information on her as well. It doesn't hurt anyone, so why not.

* * *

 **Free Time Event** : Should I eat breakfast with Mei?

 **WHY IS THAT EVEN A QUESTION, YASS!** / No, I hate being disturbed when eating my food.

* * *

"Hey, Mei, wanna eat breakfast together in the garden?" I asked, as she was busy stuffing her face with the pancakes and waffles she piled onto her plate.

"Swure!" she said muffled by syrupy and buttery goodness.

We both headed to the garden where we sat on the pink and black chair swing near the big tree and had our feast there while enjoying the "outdoors" or as Monokuma liked to put it. If you take the murder aspect out of this Killing Game, then this would be an interesting dating simulator or some crap like that.

Mei was still a bit sweaty from the tai chi session and was fanning herself as her nipples were sticking out from her shirt, were they really doing tai chi in there? It sounds more intense than Simon made it out to be.

"This is the best food I've had in years!" I said trying to make conversation with her, "Who knew Monokuma was a five star chef."

"Sewiously!" she said chewing on her waffles, "*gulp* Not to mention the syrup melts in your mouth as well."

"I thought syrup was supposed to be sticky like molasses?"

"That's what's even better, it tastes richer and doesn't stick to your throat."

We both laughed as our conversation made our food taste even better. It's weird, so far my interactions with the Ultimates are very cordial and civilized...This is definitely odd...

"So Arihime," she said finishing her food and placing the empty plate next to her, "How long have you been a fan of my music?"

I almost choked on my food after hearing her say that, luckily the orange juice was freshly squeezed and tasted amazing. It seems she's testing my loyalty as a fan, I better get my facts straight so she doesn't get suspicious of my true intentions.

"Well, ever since a few years ago, maybe two years ago," I said trying to remember when it was I heard her music, "I was writing an article for my previous company's website, and I came across an ad while listening to music on YouTube."

She seemed almost too proud of herself after hearing me say that, I guess her music was that good it warranted an unskippable thirty second ad that can go to hell for all I care. Any ad that goes over ten seconds need a skip button, in my opinion, but I digress.

"I normally skip ads as they ruin my writing process," I said trying to skirt around the idea of offending her, "But your music really helped me concentrate better on writing that article."

"Well it goes to show, that there are some people with good taste around here!" she confidently remarked.

"What's your favorite song from my most recent album, Limelight?" she further questioned.

I guess it's the final question to see if I'm a true fan or not.  
What was that song's name again?

* * *

 **CHOICE:**

"Never Mine, Always Yours"

"Dancefloor Fire!"

 **"Soulless Slider"**

* * *

"I prefer Soulless Slider, if anything."

"Ah, that one was really underrated according to the charts, why is that your pick?" she asked, putting her hand to her chin.

"Well, where to begin?" I pondered, trying to remember the lyrics to the song, "The beat is catchy almost instantantly, the chorus is extremely memorable especially when the electric guitar kicked in, the synth noises weren't as annoying as most critics made it out to be and the vocals are on point since you had that pop singer, "K-EZ" join in with that sudden rap verse."

"Well, he did use a lot of mumbo jumbo in his lyrics," she said rubbing her head, laughing awkwardly, "Not to mention he referenced his cousin's graduation, in a song about breezing through life with no worries for the consequences whatsoever."

"I think that's why I hate modern rappers, nowadays," I commented, "They can spout out total nonsense, such as what they ate for lunch that day, and somehow make millions of dollars off of it."

"Unlike most modern musicians and artists, I like putting effort into my music and not having to rely on auto-tune half the time, let me tell you his ego is so inflated that I should probably tie a string to him before he flies off into the sky."

We both laughed at K-EZ's expense, as Mei yawned from eating too much delicious food and decided to take a leak.

"It was nice talking with you, Mei."

"And you too, Arihime."

 **Friendship Points** : 1/3 Mei-Ling Jiang, so many aspiring musicians aim to be like her, no wonder she's famous. I got the Musical Insider Interview with her and she didn't seem to mind at all.

* * *

As she left the garden, I eyed my plate and saw that I had a few sausage links left. My stomach was so bloated that I think I might have two kids pop out of me while I'm at it.

It's strange, all this peace and quiet and yet, everyone is not even mentioning what happened to Yuzuki or Dietrich yesterday, I guess everyone deals with grief in their own ways, but this is absurd. I should probably find Monokuma later and give him a piece of my mind, but before any of that, I should probably pile on some more bacon and waffles before everyone else has a chance to sneak in and take my precious from me.

I headed directly to the kitchen once more and saw that everyone else had arrived as well and each had a plate of food in front of them.

Reina, Eduardo and Kazuko were sitting on a table and conversing about sport related things.

Karuta, Athena and Tokaku were all giggling and having a great time with each other, as Athena placed the bacon on xer face and put on a funny expression. Karuta seemed extremely grossed about it, but Tokaku started laughing as Athena started coughing from too much syrup sliding into xer nostrils.

I already know where Mei is, Simon was busy flexing off his arms and drinking more of his smoothie as I rolled my eyes and looked away, Camille and Izuhara were fighting over who took the other's pancake, Nori and Aohito were probably getting ready as they weren't present in the room.

Calypso, Alia and Natsume were busy conversing about something I didn't care to eavesdrop on, as Alia glared at me with her cold eyes, signaling that I should mind my own fucking business.

William, I didn't bother to look for because he was probably going to fuck up my good mood just by breathing alone.

Which left who again...

Who cares, I have a date with a pile of bacon! I headed into the kitchen to see that there was some leftover bacon in one plate and waffles in the other, the eggs, sausage and pancakes were non existent and all the fruit was untouched. I guess eating healthy isn't on everyone's mind at the moment.

I took my fork and stuck it into the waffle, as another fork was stabbed into the same waffle as well.

"Hey buddy I saw it fir-" I paused after seeing who it was I crossed forks with.

It was the one person who I forgot was here, Toto and his savage beast, Black.

"Oh, I didn't expect to see a lowly paparazzo such as yourself coming in for seconds," he sneered as Black growled at me.

"I don't have time for your animal right's speech, Lion Fool," I retorted back.

He continued to eye the food like a hawk as I was unsure of what to do with these two at the moment. Do I snatch the waffle and make a run for it? Do I distract him with my feminine wiles? Or do I yield and give him the waffle?

* * *

 **Free Time Event** : Should I negotiate with Toto?

 **Do it anyway, I'm not getting eaten alive** / No way, this is my food freak!

* * *

"Okay Toto, let's just sort this out like civilize-"

"I'm hungry, human!"

Well so much for that...

"Aren't you human as well?!" I snapped back, "Whatever, how about a trade."

"I'm listening," he said loosening his grip on the waffle.

"I give you and your pe- I mean friend Black the rest of my sausage links, in exchange for that waffle? What do you say?"

Toto gave me a quick glare, wondering if I was trying to pull the wool over his eyes, as he went over to converse with Black on what to do. Is he seriously talking to that animal? Oh well I guess the Beast Tamer has his priorities straight.

"Black accepts your offer and so do I," he said surrendering the waffle, "Hand over the meat."

I gave Toto my plate as he began feeding Black the leftover meat as I swooped in and grabbed the last waffle and started pouring syrup and butter on it. It pays to be a good journalist sometimes.

"Bwack certainwee luvs that mweat!" I say still chewing my food.

"What?!" Toto turned, thinking I insulted Black or something.

"I said he certainly loves that meat," I say backing up slightly as he sneered at me, "Is there a specific type of meat he likes to consume?"

"I only feed Black the meats we both enjoy," he said calming down and rubbing Black's fur, "Specifically chicken, steak and one other type of meat."

"What is it? Veal, Venison?" I asked still enjoying my waffle, getting a zoology lesson at the same time.

"Take a wild guess," he said, probably not intending to incorporate a pun into his words.

Let's see..he's a beast tamer, they both look like they've spent some time in the jungle or something similar. What is it?

"Is it..."

* * *

 **CHOICE:**

Insect

 **Monkey**

Tiger

* * *

"I'm going to go on a limb here and say...monkey meat?"

"Correct, or more specifically ape meat," he said slightly astonished by my answer, "I didn't expect someone like you to know something like that."

"Well I don't always sit in front of computer everyday, pal," I say making a jab at the author, "I do often travel to certain countries to get the hottest scoop after all."

"Rawr," goes Black as he walks over to me and rubs my legs with his soft fur.

"It seems Black has a love hate relationship with me," I chuckle nervously, "I've always been more of a dog person myself, but affection from any animal is all the same to me."

"Although there was that one time when a cow licked my breast while I was visiting a local farm..."

"At least you're not a monkey person," he said crossing his arms in irritation, "Those stupid pranksters with their ugly smug smiles..."

"I've been meaning to ask this, Toto," I pause trying to word my question carefully, "Why do call me and the others 'human' when you yourself are a homo sapien as well?"

"There's not much to explain really," he bluntly said sitting on the countertop, "I'm a cat reborn in a human's body, or so I believe."

"Huh?!"

"I've been labelled 'Man Cat Toto and his Ten Beasts," he continued, "My ability to train animals is only in part because I can communicate with them being a former feline myself."

"Okay..." I acknowledged, realizing he might be a little to bizarre for my liking.

"It's been just me and Black versus the world, until I came here," he went on starting to get soft in his voice, "I owe my life to Black."

I started to feel terrible for making fun of Toto's passion for his animal friend, I had no idea he shared such a deep bond with him. However if he trained Black to pounce on people like me for making a simple mistake like calling him a 'pet', then he really needs to get some things in order.

"I'm sorry for asking, it was rude of me," I apologized, but still wanted to know more, "But why did you and Black end up by yourselves alone?"

"Give me more meat and might be able to answer that," he snickered, "Nothing comes cheap, human."

"And I'm leaving now," I say finishing my waffle, throwing the plate in the trash and leaving the kitchen, "See you later, Catman!"

 **Friendship Points** : Toto Makumi 1/3, Toto seems to have a deeper relationship to Black than I thought, I wonder what happened between them?

* * *

I escaped from the kitchen as some of the others were still eating their food, while the rest left with full tummies and content looks on their faces. I grabbed my notepad, started writing some questions down and prepared to face down Monokuma or Nekotang with some good ol fashioned questioning.

I know they had some part to play in Yuzuki's trial, but what did they do? Also who was that cloaked figure I saw in the monitor, is that the mastermind themselves or is it someone working for the mastermind like a lackey or a minion?

I scribbled some notes using my lucky pen as I kept thinking of more things to ask the two robot animals, do I ask them upfront or do I pussyfoot around the issue and catch them in a slip of the tongue?

"Agh! I don't know what to do?!" I mutter frustratingly, "Why can't this be simple?"

Before I could finish my thoughts, the intercom system turned on as our demonic headmaster screeched his Mickey Mouse voice into the microphone until our ears were throbbing.

"Ahem! Attention all students," he said sipping on his wine or juice, "I've recently finished cleaning and organizing the second floor for you sheep, so when you have the time, head on up to the 2nd stairwell that has just been opened up near the gym's entrance."

A new development!? I guess my initial view of this school was wrong, it seems there's more floors to it than meets the eye," I wondered, "But then again, I was distracted by everything else, that I hadn't the time to fully explore the area."

The others then finished their meals as I gathered my thoughts, put away my notepad and pen and followed everyone to where it was that we would be going to.

"I mean is this how it's supposed to be," I mentally weighed the thought, "Once we complete the trial and find the killer, the next day another floor opens up to us like beating a boss and advancing to a new level!?"

The morbid thought of it, really made me queasy inside knowing that the only way I'm going to get any answers, is to wait for someone to off another classmate and to progress with our school lives or something like that.  
I continued to follow everyone, as I fiddled with my bag and made sure that I had all that I needed to convince the two mascots to tell me anything about why we were here.

The brightly lit neon hallways were obnoxiously brighter than usual, as my eyes were half closed the entire time from not being able to sleep at all last night. However every one else, seems to have almost forgotten about what had happened yesterday, I mean I caught a few glimpses of uneasiness and worry, but I guess some people didn't want to upset the others. There's putting up a strong front and then there's downright selective memory problems.

"Did I miss anything Arihime?" asked a familiar deep voice.

"Oh Nori, good morning," I greeted him, noticing him buttoning his wrist cuffs and devouring a juicy red apple, "You didn't miss much."

"That's swell," he said trying to look decent with some apple juice squirting everywhere, "What inhuman display is Monokuma leading us to?"

"I'm not sure," I said ignoring his poetic wordplay, "It must be important based off the announcement alone."

Nori continued to accompany me on the walk, as we all found the stairs and proceeded up to be greeted by flashing blue lights blinding us temporarily.

"Ugh, what the hell!" Kazuko yelled, "I'm still trying to wake up here!"

"All this neon is giving me a headache," Calypso said rubbing her temples, "I think I need an aspirin."

I got a good look at the 2nd floor, from viewing it with my eyes and looking at my MonoPad as well, I saw that not only was it adorned with blue lights hanging from the walls, but the floors were an ugly greenish yellow carpet color, there were about four classrooms with doors using a more conventional door handle instead of a sliding mechanism and it looked like the first floor with a few exceptions here and there.

There seemed to be more rooms on this floor than on the ground floor; there was a library, a changing room area for boys and girls with blue signs for boys and pink for the girls, a bathhouse area with a blue curtain saying 'Bathhouse' in white kanji divided into boy and girl sections using a partition, a pool area that was right next to the changing rooms, a wood shop classroom, a sauna room next to the bathhouse with a red curtain reading 'Sauna' in black kanji and it seemed to be unisex given that there were time slots near the entrance indicating which group was allowed first, and there were two bathrooms in sight for both genders as well.

"I didn't expect the school to go all out for it's students," I thought to myself, "The money this school rakes in must be a fortune, if it's able to afford and maintain a bathhouse and sauna."

"Wow, this looks so cool!" Karuta said wide eyed and cheerful, "I can't wait to explore this new floor!"

"Same here!" Tokaku playfully agreed as they both held hands and jumped for joy, "I'm more excited to go swimming with all of you!"

The exuberant duo seemed to make the whole idea of our friends potentially dying, seem almost non-existent. I guess they're so upset that they use their happiness to mask how they truly feel. I guess coping mechanisms differ from person to person, no matter how dark it seems to be giggling and laughing like hyenas.

"Don't you guys realize that Dietrich and Yuzuki died yesterday in order for us to be here on this floor," Alia bluntly stated, shocking me in the process as she said more than five words in a sentence.

"Doesn't it seem insensitive of you two to be celebrating at this moment?" Toto said clearly frustrated with this situation.

The two girls both brimming with life and vivacity, soon had their fun dampened by our local pessimist and realist, as they stopped their joyous outburst and stood there frowning. I stand corrected, it seems that there are people with complex emotions and not one default setting like you see in every anime ever.

"Sorry," Karuta said, "It's just that this is our first time on this floor, so it's reasonable to understand that I'd be elated."

"Why do you guys have to be such party-poopers?" Athena asked, "Athena is ecstatic as well!"

"Why do you people think it's alright to act like this when were all trapped in here, forced to kill each other for that bear's amusement," Alia growled.

"Can we not fight please," Reina said looking disappointed with the argument unfolding before her, "I'm just as pissed off as the rest of you, but doubting each other and questioning our morals isn't really helping you know!"

"Princesa, this isn't good for your heart," Eduardo said trying to mediate with her, "Calm down, please."

"Whatever, idiots," she mumbled.

"ENOUGH!" Izuhara shouted out, "You want someone to antagonize, then let's go after Monokuma and Nekotang instead of each other."

"I agree!" Simon responded, "We should all just breath in and out slowly."

"To hell with that," Kazuko remarked, "That bear and cat need to learn a lesson!"

"Hmm," Aohito nodded.

"Where are they anyway?" Nori questioned as he finished his apple and threw away the core in a nearby trashcan.

"DID YOU CALL FOR US!"

As soon as he said that, Monokuma and Nekotang appeared in front of us, as almost all of us jumped at the sudden appearance of our two co-headmasters.

"Yeah!" Izuhara replied with vigor, "We've decided that we're no longer going to play anymore of your sick games!"

"Yeah," Mei said, "None of us would ever take anyone else's life!"

The two of them gave an encouraging speech, as both animatronics laughed in unison at their empty words.

"Oh my whiskers," Nekotang purred, "It seems you boisterous children, don't realize the situation you're in at all!"

"Thank you, my feline rival!" Monokuma chuckled mischievously, "Just looking at you guys' faces makes me so delightfully tingly inside!"

"I mean, it's not everyday you get to see so much drama unfold in one place!" the bear said rubbing his stomach, "Well except for reality TV."

"Can you cut the side act and tell us what you have planned next for us," I said clearly irritated by their behavior.

"Patience, firecracker," he playfully jeered, "I'm currently in the middle of coming up with a deliciously despairing motive as we speak!"

"I've also had a paw in making the motive more compelling as well," Nekotang laughed, covering his mouth like an anime rich girl while haughtily laughing, "You peasants will lose your minds once you find out what it is!"

Monokuma then punched Nekotang in the face as the cat went flying into the ceiling and got stuck inside as he struggled to get out.

"As I was saying.." he continued, "The motive isn't ready yet, so you cretins can do whatever the hell you please while I'm putting it all together!"

"W-What are w-we supposed t-t-to do in the meantime?" Natsume whimpered.

"I don't know, masturbate to hentai?" Monokuma said face palming, "You teenagers will think of something to do."

"HMPMPMH!" Nekotang screamed muffled by the ceiling.

"Anyway, enjoy the rest of your daily school life until someone gets murdered like the last two, HAHAHHAAHAHAHA!" he said, laughing evilly and disappearing to who knows where.

We all collectively stood there quietly as no one said a word. I was beginning to see why no one wanted to bring up Monokuma or Dietrich or Yuzuki at this point, they wanted to move forward with their lives and to not think back to one of their friends dying as much as possible.

"Come on guys, we shouldn't let what Monokuma said get to us," Izuhara proudly announced, "We should all come up with a game plan as to how we're going to escape this place."

"And what are we supposed to do again?" Camille yawned.

"I don't know..." Izuhara said, "But we'll come up with something sooner or later and avenge Dietrich and Yuzuki!"

"How about we find out more about this floor first, before making rash decisions," Calypso suggested.

"Perfect idea!" he said clenching his fist in determination, "Let's go in three groups of six...since there's eighteen of us still alive."

We all agreed to his request, as some of us split off into our designated groups to search these individual rooms:

Izuhara, Alia, Toto, Reina, Eduardo and Mei all decided to investigate the bathhouse and sauna rooms.

Nori, Kazuko, Calypso, Natsume, Athena and Simon will go and check out the classrooms, woodshop room and the library.

And finally, Karuta, Tokaku, William, Camille, Aohito and myself will see if there's anything interesting in the changing rooms and pool area.

Our groups parted ways as the six of us all headed for the pool area. I didn't mind helping out the Ultimates, I'm probably going to venture off from the others as soon as we're done searching for clues on how to escape this place.

"I doubt you'll find anything," answered a male's voice that I know all too well, "Maybe you should take it easy on yourself, phoenix."

"It's not nice to see you too, William," I retorted, not tolerating his BS today, "And really, phoenix?"

"Because both of you are so flashy, fierce and fiery, that it's almost indistinguishable!"

"Whatever, did you find anything else out about yesterday's class trial?" I asked.

"Well it's nothing you haven't already seen before," he said pushing up his glasses and smirking, "I assume you read through Yuzuki's files?"

"How did you know I-" I said before getting interrupted.

"Do you forget that I know everything about this school, it's students and even it's headmaster, seriously keep up!"

"I don't have time for your shenanigans," I scowled, "Do you know why you were given that syringe at all?"

"I'm going to be honest, I have no idea," he said crossing his arms, "Maybe the mastermind thinks we were too stupid to figure out yesterday's case, that he had to handhold us through it?"

"That would be ironic, but not likely, since that's not something Monokuma would do."

"I believe he planted that evidence for me to find," he smugly grinned, "He or she wanted to make it look like Yuzuki killed Dietrich, so we would arrive at that conclusion, and that way they could kill two birds with one stone, they would get their killing game started and would also get rid of someone who was going to be a liability to their plans, with all the surveillance cameras planted everywhere, down the road."

"It seems the video of the cloaked figure is something they wanted to keep under lock and key," I realized, "That's why they had Monokuma purloin the flash drive from me before I could ask them what they were up to."

"Precisely," he smiled, "You catch on quick!"

"Unlike some people, I like to make logical deductions before jumping on the emotional bandwagon."

"Well, I'll leave you to it then," he said, "Looks like we made it to the pool area."

After finishing our riveting conversation about this school's secrets, our group arrived at our destination as Tokaku went ahead of us and opened up the sliding glass door that lead to the pool and changing room area.  
I half expected a large pool with a lifeguard stand close by and a life preserver or two but what I saw made that seem like the understatement of the year.

Firstly, the ceiling was dark blue with the walls painted white and light blue to emulate waves with multicolored fish decals plastered everywhere, there were two doors, one blue and the other pink, that connected to the male and female changing rooms, the thing that took me out of it was the fact that there was a turret like machine gun above the doors to counter the problem of having the opposite sex enter the wrong bathroom, a very violent countermeasure but what's new.

Secondly, the room's monstrous size towered large buildings as it felt more like a football stadium instead of a pool area, there was a huge fridge of sorts off to the side of the room that stored both cold towels for injuries and warm towels for those who want to dry off quickly as it looked big enough to fit a whole elephant, and oddly enough there were different types of rafts, pool toys and bouncy balls to play with that were stored inside a room labelled 'Storage.'

Lastly, the room's enormous size was only comparable to the amount of amenities that were displayed before all six of us.  
Obviously there was a big, rectangular sized pool in the middle of the room with turtle decal inside the base of the pool, but that's the tip of the iceberg.

The pool room felt like a huge waterpark of sorts, with about four different water park themed attractions and a food stand that was off to the right side of the pool area that served a lot of different snacks and meals available for all of us to eat.

One of the rides, called "Two's a Company", was a two person raft ride with huge yellow slides that had yellow cone shaped edges covering the sides, where two people share a water float and lay down as the water slides them sideways and close to the edge of the slide as it eases us into the giant pool in the middle. It was located to the left side of the room where the storage room was.

The second one called, "Solo Slope", was a one person raft ride with twisting and looping purple slides and currents where the person sits on a float, but this time the water is faster and moves quickly, so that the momentum of the raft doesn't slip off course and hurt the rider in the process. It was located on the right side of the room where the changing rooms and food stand were and shot you out into the pool as well.

There was a lazy river ride, called "Lazy Bastard", that encircled around the middle pool in wiggly and straight patterns, which acted like a barrier of sorts where there were three entry points for anyone to get off at, as the water flowed and pushed your body allowing you to relax and let the water do all the work. It seems you need to wear one of those chest floats that you attach to your torso in order to ride the lazy river or else you couldn't get access to it; via a red light telling you that you aren't prepared to ride it.

The last ride which seemed to be the most daunting of the four, that was at the back middle of the room, was called "Raging Rapids", what exactly made it seem scary at first glance, was the fact that out of all the rides, it started at the top like the other two, but this one had both an elevator and stairs you could use to reach the top.  
The slides for that one ranged from straight down, to loopy and whirly, to starting from the bottom and pushing you straight up. I couldn't see much from down here but there appeared to be about four tube like compartments for people to stand in as they are taken down into the slides and spat out into the pool.

The water in that one emptied out faster than the others, as there seemed to be a grey water tank near the back of the room, labelled 'Water Purifier.' I guess the water needed to be refilled every so often, because some people pee in the people or get blood from slipping on the tiles or something.

"This is an impressive display," Camille said amazed by the mini waterpark, "Almost as impressive as yours truly."

"This is so exciting!" Karuta said as she spied the 'Solo Slope' one, "I'm probably going to do that one first."

"I may need someone to help me with that duo slide, any volunteers?" Tokaku asked playfully, "I wonder if Athena will ride with me?"

"Hmph, I've seen better," Aohito said, "I've delivered bigger slide parts to other aquatic parks compared to this."

As I collectively rolled my eyes at all of their pretentious statements, William touched my shoulder and pointed to the 'Raging Rapids' one in curiosity.

"You planning on doing that one, Arihime?" he teased, knowing full well that I'm intimidated by that one in particular.

"In your dreams, Wet Willy," I snapped back at him, "I wouldn't be caught dead on that ride, unless someone paid me to do it."

William chuckled and strolled off to talk with Aohito, as I was about to go off on my own search and get a better understanding of this place, rather than looking at all the superficial fun in front of me.

However, before I could think of anything else, Tokaku grabbed me by my arm dragging me over to the "Two's A Company" waterslide, to go check it out, I suppose.

"Where are you going, Ari?" she said almost seductively, "Come explore the slides with me."

* * *

 **Free Time Event** : Should I check out the slides with Tokaku?

 **Might as well, can't say no to those jiggle physics!** / No thanks, I'm not ready for those hips.

* * *

"Oh what the heck, you pulled my leg," I reluctantly laughed, "Or my arm... in this case."

"Awesome, follow me," she squealed.

She hauled me over to the duo raft slide, as we went up a flight of steps leading to the main slide area, where a bunch of orange floats with two seats and plastic handles were resting on the side for us to use at our leisure.

"THIS LOOKS LIKE SO MUCH FUN!" she fangirled, "I can't wait to try on my new swimsuit and show it off to the others!"

I suddenly feel like I'm in some sort of ecchi anime all of a sudden, where does scenario lead to again? Is someone going to unstrap my bikini once I enter the pool or something?

"Are you going to swim with the rest of us later, Ari?" she asked pushing some hair out of her face and feeling the water's temperature.

"I'm not sure right now," I say getting a little antsy about leaving this conversation as fast as humanly possibly, "I'll probably be doing the "Lazy Bastard" instead."

"Oh, you're no fun, I really would've loved for us to go on this slide together," she pouted, disappointed by my answer.

"I AM FUN," I sarcastically remark, "I'm just not in a good mood to be thinking about swimming, let alone riding this with you guys."

"Oh alright, but promise me that you'll consider my offer."

I nodded my head as she inspected the ride to see if it was safe to use. It seems the ride has a sort of mechanism that prevented more than two floats with four people from jumping onto the ride, as the light went from light green meaning 'go' and a red light telling you to wait for your turn.

"Hey Toka," I asked, "Why did you become a hypnotist in the first place?"

She stopped gazing at the slide, after hearing my sudden personal question, and gave me a nostalgic look, sitting on the edge near the slide, as the water poured slowly into the slide's chute.

"I mean that's a loaded question," she pondered almost wistfully, "I mean I've always had a passion for hypnotism since I was a kid."

"Do tell," I said while secretly taking notes.

"Well, I spent most of my elementary school days, inside my room, reading books about hypnotism and how to mesmerize your target in about ten easy steps or less."

"It shows, that session you did with me, really made me woozy there."

"Hah, I bet it did," she giggled, playing with her black hair and looking happy at the fact I was listening to her prattle about her life accomplishments.

"I specifically loved a particular hypnotist and his work in general," she commented, "Do you know who I'm referring to?"

"I'm not sure...let me think," I wondered who she was talking about and came up with about three different names for a specific hypnotist.

Is their name...

* * *

 **CHOICE:**

Hippolyte Bernheim

 **Franz "Anton" Mesmer**

James Esdaile

* * *

"Franz Anton Mesmer?" I paused, unsure of my answer.

"You hit the nail on the head," she said clapping her hands and cheering, "Great job."

"I'm not at all surprised I knew that," I secretly gloated, "I remembered seeing his name somewhere when doing research on a group of criminals called The Mesmerizers, who used hypnotism to trick their victims into stealing from banks and making everyday citizens into trained assassins with a snap of their fingers."

"That's really brave of you for pursuing that type of lead, you're like a journalistic P.I or something!" she said wide eyed in astonishment.

"It's nothing really, but why are you so fascinated with his work?"

"I admire his thesis, the terms he coined and his work as a scientist especially regarding his studies into 'animal magnetism', if it wasn't for his books I'd still be a rookie," she smiled, blushing about her hero, "How do you know so much about hypnotism in the first place?"

"I read my fair share of books when I was busy writing an article about those same criminals, each one using a specific technique from a different hypnotist, so the police couldn't track down their M.O," I stated also boasting a bit about my knowledgeable prowess, "Let me tell you, those people are freaking brilliant at what they do, but they should really clean up their tracks better, because searching up their methods on the Internet is so laughably easy nowadays."

"Well unlike those ruthless thugs," she snorted, "I actually like using my craft for fun or to help others."

"Yes, you did mention you helped a girl with her self esteem issues," I recalled looking back at the class trial, "Mikoto, was it?"

"Yes, but you already know the whole truth," she said trying to suppress the memory the best she can, "I'd prefer we not talk about that anymore."

"Ok, I'm sorry for bringing it up," I apologized sincerely.

"No, I'm sorry," she said, "For dragging you all the way up here to talk with me."

"No Toka, I have to thank you," I reply back as she looked up with a confused countenance, "Your talk was not only informative, but you helped me understand you a bit better."

"I guess your right," she sniffed, "Thanks Arihime, I think I'll stay up here for a bit and listen to the water waves."

"Alright, you do you."

 **Friendship Points** : 1/3 Tokaku Nishimiya, she really loves her work, not only is she well informed, but she's also fun to talk to as well. I spied some grief in her facial expressions, but I might check up on her later on down the line.

* * *

I walked down the steps as Karuta and Izuhara showed up by the exit, wondering where me and Tokaku went.

"Don't run off like that, Arihime," Karuta whined, "We should all stick together so no one gets lost, is Tokaku with you?"

"Yes, don't worry about her," I explained, "She's just feeling the waters and reflecting on her life thus far."

"Well it seems we've scoured this place long enough, we should probably report back to the others ASAP," Izuhara remarked smiling proudly.

"Ok, but first let me grab something from the food stand first, I'm getting hungry from all of this excitement."

"Alright but be careful, who knows what kind of poison those two troublemakers have injected into it."

I waved to them as I sauntered over to the stand to see that it was open and the lights were on inside with no one manning it.

The food displayed was endless, there were hotdogs in a cooker with buns in bags underneath the counter, nachos with a melting cheese pot and toppings such as jalapenos, lettuce, tomatoes and onions on the side covered by plastic lids, there was a cotton candy machine with pink and blue sugar powder packets on the shelf, a pizza oven with some pizzas already made covered by a cylindrical container ranging from cheese, pepperoni, ham and veggie, slushie machines with about five different flavors including cola, strawberry, orange, cherry limeade and coffee flavor, there was a popcorn machine making fresh popcorn as I spoke, different candies from gummies, chocolate and granola with little plastic bags and scoops to put them in, a chocolate fountain with strawberries and other sliced fruits near the counter, there was also a metallic grey fridge in the back room that held different drinks like water and juice and finally there were many different flavors of ice cream with about five ice cream scoops in the freezer compartment alone.  
Talk about food heaven!

I was in a diabetic's paradise, as I drooled almost instantly at the visuals in front of me, it's as if Tokaku hypnotized me to think of these magnificent snacks calling to me to eat and savor them with each bite. Goddamnit author! Why are you making me and everyone else hungry as well.

"Arihime," mumbled Aohito, bringing me back to reality and snapping me awake from the food's intoxicating smell, "It's time to go."

"Alright, just let me grab some popcorn and I'll be on my way," I told him.

He didn't respond and went off with the others as I grabbed a popcorn bucket and filled it up with corny goodness and filled it almost to the brim with a lot of liquid butter.

"I'm sorry Yuzuki and Dietrich, but you guys died for a noble cause," I say bringing my likability down further, with each word I utter from my lips.

I carried my popcorn bucket to the entrance, as Karuta held the door open for me as we all left together, to go to the cafeteria to reconvene with the others.

"Where did you get popcorn, Ari-chan?" Karuta asked eyeing it like a hunter to it's prey.

"You want some?" I replied offering her and the others some of it, "There's a lot of this and more at the food stand that I searched...willingly to say the least."

"Hahaha," Izuhara laughed, "You really love your stomach don't you, Ari?."

"Hey, if it's edible, I'm probably going to eat it," I sarcastically snapped back, "Food is food in my opinion, whether it be from a crazy, homicidal bear to your own grandmother's homemade meals."

All of us, except Aohito who grinned, all conversed as we ate popcorn back to the first floor and laughed all the way. This is perplexing indeed, I feel like I'm talking to real people with real feelings...  
I just can't put my finger on it, but I think I'm making friends and we're all technically hanging out in one place where we find some bit of enjoyment. But why do I feel so guilty at the same time?

We journeyed back downstairs as the other two groups were already waiting for us to comeback with a report of our findings as well.

"Well," Reina asked, "Did you guys find anything useful that would help us fight off Monokuma?"

"No," Tokaku glumly said, "But we did make a startling discovery."

"And why does Arihime have popcorn with her?" Nori asked, puzzled as to how I got more food as his stomach growled loudly.

We all collectively gave our individual responses to each of our findings as everyone was either shocked, unfazed or hopping with excitement at the prospect of utilizing the waterpark's facilities.

"I didn't know there was a waterpark in this school?!" Calypso replied flabbergasted.

"Not to mention there's a food stand and pool toys available to us as well," Simon said, "Whoever runs this place, really goes all out!"

"Ywou said it," Mei mumbled, chewing on the popcorn I brought back with me.

"But a turret near the changing rooms?!" Eduardo cried, "Este lugar es mas loco de lo que pensaba!"

"Exactly..." Alia muttered, but curious about the turret's layout and it's design.

The others haven't had much luck either, the bathhouse is a rocky pool of hot water that has an electronic slideshow of mountains and waterfalls playing on the walls with the girls getting lotion and the boys soap, the sauna had certain time limits for how long a person could be in there for and the room was wooden with a lot of seats for everyone here to use at the same time with towels resting on a metal shelf nearby.

The classrooms were nothing to run home about as they all looked the same, the library was not as vast as they made it out to be with there only being a few shelves and a backroom of archives filled boring legal stuff and other files.

"T-The w-w-woodshop room is full of t-tools I can use for sculpting," Natsume said, a little happy that he found a place where he can be himself and put his talents to good use.

"That's great Natsume," I said praising him for finding something to do in this terrible place, "I can't wait to see what you make with them!"

He blushed at my comment, as we all finished our reports and debated on what to do next. It came back to where we were, it was a stalemate of opinions and nothing really helpful.

"Well I have nothing!" Izuhara proclaimed, "Anyone got any bright ideas?"

"I HAVE ONE!" announced a high pitched voice belonging to Nekotang himself, "PICK ME PICK ME!"

"Oh great it's the housepet," Kazuko said, "Here to spy on us and report back to your pal Monokuma?!"

"Oh no, my dear kayaker," he purred, "I have a little meow-sage from the bear himself."

"What is it?" William asked almost piqued by this announcement.

"I have it right here!" Nekotang yelled.

He then jumped on a table, pulled out a piece of paper and smugly grinned while licking his whiskers, as he began to read out what the bear demands from us.

"Ahem! Dear mongrels, I'm currently away on official Despair business, attending to my other subjects on an island somewhere in the ocean."

He continued to spout more useless BS on how amazing Monokuma is and all that jazz, until he got to the interesting bit that sent us for a wild ride.

"I have finally come up with a motive to get you maggots started on your killing frenzy, and this time it's 100% guaranteed to work!" the cat snickered, emulating Monokuma's obnoxious mannerisms.

"I've made a map of this entire school's layout, marking off the exit points and where to find each one."

After he said those words, all of us silently paused, listening in on this revelation, mentally questioning if this was a real motive or just a scam.

"Here's the catch, I've hidden the map in one of your classmates' rooms, so this is the next motive, I call "Despairing Treasure Hunt!"

"A treasure hunt?" Izuhara confusingly said, "What the hell is he talking about!"

"If you'd just let me finish, then everything will be explained further," Nekotang said, angry that Izuhara stopped his monologue.

"The rules for this are simple:

1) You have five days to find this map before it mysteriously gets taken away by yours truly.

2) The person who finds said map, is not allowed to disclose it's location with anyone else.

3) The rest of you are allowed to question each other, but can't ask any direct questions that would lead to someone being outed instantly as the map's holder.

4) Any sort of violence is strictly prohibited, unless you are killing that person, then by all means, go ahead.

5) If someone is found dead within these five days, then I will postpone the hunt, retrieve the map and give it to the killer who successfully deceives everyone at the class trial and allow them to leave peacefully.

6) If you are outed as the killer, then the others get the map and you die in their stead.

7) Lastly, I will provide hints around the school that will help you piece together who the map holder is, you are allowed to share this information with your friends about what you found, but unless you are Sherlock Holmes, then you need to acquire all five hints in order to complete this quest.

"That is all, have fun killing each other!" Nekotang stopped, as Monokuma printed his initial and pawprint into the paper to resemble an official document.

"Time starts now..." Nekotang purred, "So, what are you all going to do meow,"

I will say this, Monokuma doesn't waste any time with these motives, so it's interesting to note that he seems to have all the pieces in place for another murder to occur. After Nekotang left us to our thoughts, everyone was looking at each other awkwardly as we left the cafeteria in unison.

No one had anything to say, as we all left for our rooms and stayed there for the rest of the day.

It was just me and William who stood in the corner of the room, laughing at everyone's paranoid faces.

"This is just too funny, not to laugh at!" he exclaimed, "Is the mastermind really that impatient, he can't wait a few days for something to happen on it's own?"

"I'll give him points for trying to spice up the investigation, but this is really making me uncomfortable right about now."

"Well, what's done is done," he smirked, "How about we have a wager?"

I turned to him as he looked me dead in the eyes and saw my face turn pale from him being too close to me.

"I'm listening..."

"This new motive, really puts things into perspective now does it?" he said, thinking I should know what he's talking about.

"Just cut to the point!"

"Woah, slow your horses there, I was getting to that."

I calmed down as he sat down a chair nearby crossing his legs and pushing up his glasses.

"Between us, the first one to discover the identity of the map bearer, will have the loser do one thing for them without complaint."

"I'm a little nervous to see where this is going, but what are your terms and demands of me when I lose?"

"I specifically want you to..." he trailed off, pondering on what he wanted me to do, "Go on that Raging Rapids ride once this all over, and to accompany me on that date you agreed to."

"Grrr..." he really knows how to push my buttons, "And if I win..."

I snickered looking at his smug face mock me.

"You have to go into everyone else's rooms and take one piece of their underwear from each of us and wear it over your head for the rest of this week."

"Hah! Deal!" he chuckled as we both shook hands, now determined to make the other succumb to our wishes.

"I would wish you luck, but then again you don't need it, phoenix!" he teased as he left the cafeteria.

I stood there, wondering what he meant by those words. Is he trying to boost my confidence, only to upstage me later?  
I have no clue at this point, boy am I tired from all that searching and eating, time to go back to my room.

I headed to the dormitory, opened up my room and began searching for the map once it was stated that one of us had acquired it. Unfortunately, I had no such luck and was one step away from losing to William in this little bet we had.

The question is...who has the map?

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: RAGING RAPIDS...**

Let's continue the despair shall we...next time! UPUPUPUPUPUPUPU!

* * *

A/N: OMG! This took me so long to get out! It feels almost cathartic to say the least, like getting back at someone who wronged you the past, lol.

Hello everyone, I hope you all are having a fantastic day, I released this chapter two days earlier than expected as a good way to start off you guys' weeks right.

Sorry for the sudden updates here and there, I had so much chapters to edit and save, in order to please this one critic who caught wind of my story and had a few complaints. So once again, I apologize for the sudden chapter reductions.

Hopefully this one will make up for it based on how long and wordy it is.

I'm feeling a little down but I'm okay, just going through a lot of stress with the upcoming move and registering for college and other things.

If you guys loved this chapter, leave a review or PM stating what you liked or didn't. That motive though, pretty unique huh!

ANYWAY, I hope everyone is doing well and have a great rest of your week!

Happy reading and I will see you guys next time, bye bye!


	18. Chapter 2: Hunting For Secrets and Maps

At this point, it seemed clear to me that whoever was in charge of this killing game, really wanted another murder to occur as fast as possible. I mean I couldn't blame them, if I had to sit through all of this happy go lucky, friendship is magic crap, then I'd want something to raise the stakes a bit as well and maybe sow some seeds of doubt within the others.

At least they don't have to be there, in person, to witness all this nonsense unfold in front of their eyes, because Monokuma is basically the mastermind's conduit. He could freely walk about the school, do whatever he wants and no one would be none the wiser.

However, I had a more pressing engagement I needed to attend to first, finding the goddamn owner of that asinine exit map and getting to it, before William could slither his way into the owner's room and then pilfer it before my eyes, as he makes me go on that stupid date with him.

"Now if I was the map bearer and knew it's location, what would be the first thing I would do with it?" I thought to myself, laying on my bed in my dorm room and getting tired just thinking about all of it, "I'd probably hide it, that's the most likely scenario!"

But what do I do now? I should probably think about what has happened so far.

Today, alone, has been interesting to say the least. I had a great breakfast, I was able to acquaint myself better with some of the other Ultimates and I somewhat had an idea of what were supposed to do next. The problem is, Nekotang released the new motive faster than you could say a tongue twister, which meant something really fishy is going on and it must have something to do with that 'Seven Deadly Sins Project' that caught my attention the other day.

I mean what did Yuzuki intend to gain from that file's contents? Is it the key to figuring out who the mastermind is? Is it the reason why they had to shut off the power temporarily so that I couldn't see what's in it? What exactly does that file contain!?

I tossed and turned around my bed like a grumpy toddler, as I shoved my face into a pillow and sat there, contemplating all my life choices and how they lead me to this point. My emotions were conflicted and my initial beliefs were put further into question, I don't know what to do and where to start is beyond me.

Looking over the rules regarding this little treasure hunt, I can see that there are many loopholes here and there, for example:

"The person who finds said map, is not allowed to disclose it's location with anyone else," this meant that I can know who found the map, but they can't tell me where it is.

"I and the others are allowed to question each other but can't ask any direct questions," meaning that I could get it from the person via slip of the tongue, if they tell me directly or using hyperbolic words that inevitably suggest who has it and where to find it.

Lastly, the one mentioning the hints around the school, I could probably use, but only as a last resort when questioning the others gets me nowhere. As much as I would love to start the search right away, my body told me to prep for this operation, so that I would be fully rested and be able to outsmart both the map holder and William in unearthing the map's location.

I kicked the shoes off my feet, put my glasses to the side and closed my eyes as I began napping for a few minutes to calm down my nerves. I needed this...*Yawn*

* * *

 **Meanwhile outside of Hope's Peak...**

"Do you know why you are here, Mr. Naegi?" General Kawahara asks the former student.

"Sort of," he says rubbing the back of his head, "Kyoko wouldn't tell me what was going on, but she said she would fill in the rest for me after I spoke with you, sir."

"Hmph, just like her father," General Kawahara chuckled, "Always keeping people in the dark and thinking they can do everything themselves..."

"Sir?" Makoto wondered, "What exactly is going on?"

Kawahara puffed his cigarette as he sighed heavily, "Naegi, my boy, it seems there's another Killing Game in progress as we speak..."

Makoto's face froze in sudden shock after hearing those dreaded words, "What! But how...Junko is dead! Kyoko, Toko, Byakuya, Hina, Hiro and I all saw her get squished by that press with our very own eyes!" he was clearly too flustered for words, "That's impossible, unless..."

The general didn't know how to respond to the frantic former Ultimate's rambling, so he turned around to the monitors and pressed a button on the device to display the first class trial of the victim Dietrich Kurohato and the culprit Yuzuki Hashira, in all it's despairing infamy.

Makoto watched as he saw the unwilling group of students, find the body of one of their classmates dead, forced into investigating their murder and then sentencing one of their classmates to their demise for the heinous deed, his eyes grew smaller and his pupils dilated to a point, as he saw Yuzuki's gruesome execution unfold before him.

"No! This can't be! How did this even happen!?" Makoto asked worriedly, "Weren't they in your care, general!?"

"Why do you think I told you this first, and not the Future Foundation or even Munakata?" he said puffing on his cigarette, "Because they entrusted me with those students safety, and if anything were to happen to them, it's my ass on a platter."

"I understand fully, sir," Makoto chuckled nervously, having had some experience with how ruthless the Future Foundation can be, "They don't take this stuff lightly at all, hah..."

"Which is why I need your help.." he said dropping his cigarette and smashing it onto the floor, "I need your expertise and knowledge of what we are dealing with here."

"Of course, sir!" Makoto said with a clenched fist, "Anything to combat despair, save those students and see hope prevail once again!"

"Hah...that's what I was looking for.." Kawahara smirked, "Now the question is...how do I get this information out to A-squad who's probably still out in the field...?"

* * *

 **Back to the main story...**

It felt like I slept for only a few minutes, because somehow my body didn't feel heavy at all and my mind was still awake with all the excitement running around it's grey playground of matter. I figured the others might be still in their rooms, so I probably should tread lightly and maybe get a head start at finding the hints or something.

I fixed my glasses to my face, dusted off my clothes, stretched vigorously and headed out the door with my bag and other utensils in hand. Thinking about it now, if William was the bearer of the map, then he would easily cancel off this bet and catch me with my tail between my legs. So by process of elimination, he can't be the one who has the map, which left 16 other students and a long list of questions with answers that would possibly leave my notepad cluttered and congested.

The thing is...who should I talk to first?

But before I could even exit my room, I noticed a small note on the ground, wedged inside the bottom of the doorframe, picked it up and opened it to see what it said.

" _Hello, my dear snooping journalist, it is I the mastermind here in letter form!_ "

What the fuck is this?! Is this a prank? It must be, there is no way that this is real. Despite my disbelief, I continued to read it further, as I was still trying to wrap my brain around this seemingly innocuous note:

" _No this is not a prank bro, this from yours truly, the one behind Monokuma himself_!"

Okay so someone isn't messing with me, but it's from the actual mastermind himself...this is fascinating.

' _I see that my lackey has already given you and the others the second motive, he's quite the impatient one isn't he, I apologize on his behalf. That aside, I would like to congratulate you and the others on surviving the first class trial and pinpointing who the true culprit is, bravo to you all._ '

I could hear the sarcasm loud and clear even in letter format, it was honestly even more frustrating and patronizing than anything else I've ever read in my entire career.

' _Therefore I would like to congratulate you with something; if you want to win this game and make it out alive, then you have to guess who, I, the mastermind is and what my end goal is. Of course, you must have seen the file that I've taken from you or at least glimpsed at the name of the folder._ '

I stared at the cameras, flipping off one of them to show my displeasure with my current situation and continued to read the note's contents with curiosity.

' _On your table, Ms. Koyuji, you will see a card that I've placed for you, with a letter that will help you as you go through this intense gauntlet of trials and despair. You will see that you have one letter on that card that spells out a certain word, in order to fill out this word, you have to survive all the class trials or find the little hints located throughout the school that you may have missed on your first day here._ '

I followed the instructions, searched my table and saw the card with a Monokuma face on the front and inside of it, there was indeed a letter followed by something else similar to a word fragment as it read...' G _ _ _ _ _ _ _ '

' _Do you want to know the truth that badly? Can you handle what's hiding in this school's darkest corners? Will everyone else follow suit with your pursuit of me? I can't wait to see how you perform, my little participant!'_  
 _Signed, Monokuma and the Mastermind._

"Fuck you and your stupid shit!" I said at the cameras crumpling up the signed note, but keeping the word fragment card, "I don't have time for this nonsense, now if you'll excuse me, I don't need anymore trolls like you in my life!"

I brazenly headed out of my room, still irritated with the mastermind's little joke, and bumped heads with someone, knocking both of us to the ground with loud thuds.

"Whoever you are, I'm sorry, but I don't have time for this," I looked up, rubbing my forehead noticing who I smacked temples with, "Oh, it's you Alia."

I saw Alia, clearly upset, with her black hair covering her eyes and zip up jacket crumpled slightly. It seems the class mute liked lurking like a shadow around the hallways when no was there. She'd be both a terrible and a great journalist, however that's a minute amount of praise coming from a troglodyte like me.

"Watch it..." she mumbled angrily, fixing her fringe and covering her left eye with the remaining hair from her fringe, "Oh...you..."

"Sorry about that again," I said trying to ease the tension of the situation, "I wasn't looking where I was going..hahahaha..."

Alia, still annoyed with me, didn't speak to me after that as she got up, fixed her jacket and put her hands in her pocket. Note to self, be careful around people like her or else she'll give you the cold shoulder.

"Ummm...okay then..." I mumbled, pressed for words as the silence, only made the problem worse, "Can I make it up to you somehow?"

"...Maybe," she muttered, "Food..."

Sweet, I finally got her to crack, now it's time to twist some gears and get our angsty roboticist to function, no pun intended.

* * *

Free Time Event: Should I have a little chat with Alia?

 **Make sure to put her batteries in first, yes!** / No, it's like talking to a machine.

* * *

"Alright, let's go to the cafeteria!" I said leading her there, as she followed with her hands still in her pockets and both of us not saying anything on the way there.

"So..." I said trying to make small talk, "Nice day we're having..."

"Hmm..." Alia grunted.

And let the awkward roller coaster ride begin.

We both made it to the cafeteria, pushed the doors open and it seemed no one was inside so it would be just the two of us. This is the perfect opportunity for me to question her without any outside interference.

"What are you feeling for today?" I asked her, "Chips, Fruit, Pudding Cups...?"

"Noodles..." she bluntly said, crossing her arms and looking even more emo than before.

"Okay, noodles it is."

We both headed inside the kitchen as I searched the cupboards for some noodle packets or something similar like ramen. I reached the top shelf and came across three different types of ramen flavored noodles in one of those packets that come with seasoning and sauce powder.

"Hey Alia, there are about three noodle flavors in here," I told her as she sat down on the kitchen counter waiting for me to grab one, "Can you boil some hot water on the stove, please?"

I heard a slight grumble come from her lips as she got up from the counter, pulled out a big metal pot and filled it with a lot of water, I guess she wanted me to eat some noodles with her as well.

I grabbed one of the big packets that served two people, without looking at the flavor of noodles, and opened it up dumping the noodles inside the boiling pot. They started to break apart in the water, as the bubbles formed inside and turned the once hard, solid noodles into limp, softer ones.

"Now all we need is the seasoning and the powder," I said thinking about what to do next, "Alia, can you add them please?"

"Ok..." Alia grabbed the seasoning packet, sprinkled it on top of the noodles and poured the powder packet inside after taking the pot off the stove.

Alia ripped open the packet, poured the reddish cayenne pepper looking powder inside and mixed it all together with the noodles which created a brownish red color that coated the each noodle.

"Okay, looks good! Time to eat!" I said hungrily, drooling a bit.

I grabbed two big bowls for the both of us, grabbed a serving spoon, poured out a reasonable amount of noodles for her and I, put the pot to wash inside the sink as Alia carried both bowls to the main area and set them outside on a table as we both waited for the food to cool a bit.

Maybe I should try to ask some questions now, while the food is losing steam. How should I approach this scenario...and with her of all people? Maybe be direct in an indirect way!? I don't know.

"So...find any worthwhile documents while searching this place?" I said, trying not to be obvious, in a not so subtle way.

"If you're looking for the map, I don't have it..." Alia said, cutting straight to the point, as if she saw my true intentions from the word go and didn't want to cause any misunderstandings.

"Oh, alright..." I grumbled slightly, as I ticked her name off the list of potential map holders and future escape artists.

Alia didn't waste anytime eating the noodles once they cooled off, as she slurped them down with each chopstick grab and sip from the bowl. She then finished all of the ramen, without a moment's hesitation and wiped her lips of the red sauce with a napkin.

"Wow, you must really like ramen!?" I sweatdropped at her.

"Not really...I liked...the flavor..." Alia said crossing her arms.

Intrigued by her stoic love for the noodles, I took my chopsticks, slurped some into my mouth and tasted it to see what the fuss was about.

"It's not tha-.." I then realized at that moment, that I fucked up, "Hah...spicy...hahah!"

"Hah..." Alia smiled, watching me with my tongue sticking out and my face sweating, "Korean...spicy...noodles.."

"WHAT!?" I yelled in pain as I ran over to the trash can and saw the name of the ramen we used, "KOREAN SPICY NOODLES EXTRA HOT WITH GHOST PEPPERS! Agh!?"

My mouth was on fire, my tongue was burning and mind was too upset to process anything at that moment, I hateD spicy food, ever since my trip to Mexico, my stomach and bowels have not been the same since then, now I can tick Korea off my to visit list as well!

"What's the.. perfect...drink...to remedy this...Arihime?" Alia asked bluntly looking at me in pain, almost as if she was enjoying me suffer from the heat.

ARE YOU SERIOUS, ANOTHER POP QUIZ! SCREW THIS, what was it again...

* * *

 **CHOICE:**

Juice

Water

 **Milk**

* * *

"Milk! I aggh...need milk..." I screamed in pain, almost fainting.

"Here...hah..." Alia smirked at my misery, handing me a glass of cold milk that she poured straight from the carton itself.

Without a second thought, I grabbed the drink from her, gulped it down immediately as some of it trickled down my cheeks and savored each drop of liquid goodness.

"Aaaaahhhhh..." I sighed with relief, "Mmmmmm..."

"Hah..." Alia smiled again, "Did you know...the peppers in those noodles...contain capsaicin...which make your...taste buds sting..."

That's why I was in so much pain, some jackass was eating noodles one day and decided to put a lethal weapon inside normal noodles, to make people cry and suffer. I need to do an article on these demon noodles later and hopefully expose that crook for the devil that he is.

"Milk..contains a... fat loving compound...that binds with the... capsaicin oil and washes...away the pain.." Alia said giving me a lesson on peppers and seasonings with the most abbreviated sentences known to man.

"Thanks...Alia..." I said trying to regain my balance and eyesight from all the sweating and nausea.

"No problem..." Alia remarked with a slight giggle.

 **Friendship Points** : 1/3 Alia Charlotte, despite having a cold demeanor and outward appearance, she likes hot and spicy food which is both interesting...and also a miracle as to how she's not bothered by the taste or dying from the inside.

* * *

"No more..." I panted heavily, "I'm not...huff...going back to... huff...that..hellhole..huff...ever again."

Alia motioned to me, wondering if she could have the rest of my noodles, since I barely even made a dent into the food. It seems she was extremely hungry today, so why deprive her of a basic fundamental necessity.

"Knock yourself..huff...out.." I slobbered, "Give me a moment..."

"Thanks..." Alia said before heading over to the other bowl of noodles and wolfishly devouring that one as well.

"Note to self...no more...spicy foods..." I mumbled to myself as I turned on the sink and rinsed my tongue out with a scrubbing brush.

After that madness, I slinked out of the cafeteria for dear life, as I watched Alia almost eat the bowl itself with how much liquid was pouring down her throat. Wow she can swallow...oh is that a dirty joke I detect, I do think so good sir!

Exiting the cafeteria, I walked back to my room, wanting to forget this whole experience and bumped into someone else as well. What the hell is with me today!? Is bumping into people the only way I know how to meet them! Or is it the only way a lazy author can introduce potential friendship events?! Goddamn it, it's the Bahamas celebrity chase all over again...

"Oww...not again," I winced in pain, combined with the stress from the earlier food disaster, "Just when my headache was going down.."

"Maldieto infierno!" screamed a familiar accented tone, "Not again!"

"Eduardo?" I said looking at the person who I bumped into, "Is that you?"

"Oh, Arihime, lo siento," he apologized, getting up and dusting off his soccer attire, "Are you alright?"

He extended a hand to me as his eyes sparkled and his spiky light brown hair was brushed up slightly from the scuffle.

"Muchas gracias...hah..." I blushed nervously, trying to find the words to speak and spoke a little bit of Spanish to lighten the mood.

With his assistance, he lifted me to my feet, I dusted off my attire and made sure all my things were still in my bag. Looks like nothing was missing and my glasses were still on my face, today was a good day.

"I'm sorry too, Edu, I wasn't looking where I was going," I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment, "It's not your fault."

"No hay problema!" he smiled cheerfully, "Although Reina would not be happy with all her tea and coffee spilled everywhere."

I noticed that there was a tray on the floor, which fell out of his hands making that loud crashing noise, along with broken cups, boiling water spilled everywhere and sugar dust piled in a huge lump on some of the tiles.

"Aye mama, this is a disaster!" Eduardo grabbed his hair in frustration, "What am I going to do now?"

Hmm...I spy with my little eye, a possible moment to ask Eduardo if he has any idea of where the map is. But I guess I should help him first, that way he's lowered his guard and is open to letting me know his secrets.

* * *

Free Time Event: Should I help Eduardo clean up?

 **Of course, it's the right thing to do, you slob!** / Nah...too much...work.

* * *

My guilty conscience would be nagging at me the entire time, so it's best that I offer my aid and if he refuses, then I will move on to the next hapless Ultimate and interrogate them inconspicuously.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault, I will help you clean this up, Edu!" I stated, "I insist."

"Oh...thank you, senorita!" Edu said appreciating my sudden assistance.

"I will pick up the bigger cup fragments, while you go grab a broom, a dustpan, a mop and a bucket of water!" I told him, giving a list of the cleaning supplies needed.

"Bueno!" he said running off to the storage closet and coming back with the items I requested.

"Now can you go sweep up that sugar and dump it in the trash, before ants infest this place," I requested from him.

He gave a thumbs up, swept up the sugar, I picked up the cup shards and placed them on the tray, while Edu dusted the smaller shards into the pan along with the sugar and dumped it all in a nearby trash can.

"Wait, why do we need a mop and bucket again?" he wondered.

"Umm...isn't it obvious...to clean up the water that spilled."

"Oh, si, sorry about that," Eduardo said, "I completely forgot."

Is Reina really that demanding, that she's turning him into a lapdog and making him dumber by the second with each new order? I'm not one to judge anyone else's kinks, but can't she at least do something herself for once? Ah, it's none of my business, I don't need any more drama from anymore divas, ugh flashbacks to those idol competitions.

Eduardo then mopped the floor, cleaning up the leftover water, while I went over to the storage closet and grabbed a vacuum cleaner.

"Senorita, why are you using that?" he asked.

"To pick up the smaller shards that we may have missed earlier," I informed him, "Also when I'm done, can you mop the floor after I vacuumed it?"

Eduardo gave a big thumbs up as we both cleaned up the mess, I vacuumed the floor, he threw away the broken glass shards into the trash and then mopped the floor thoroughly.

We finished cleaning up the mess as Eduardo wiped some sweat from his forehead and I fanned my face from the menial labor.

"I owe you one, princesa!" he approached me and cupped my hands in his, "If ever you need any help, I will be there for you!"

Okay lover boy, calm down, I already have three guys vying for my heart here, I don't need you in my life and Reina glaring at me the entire time we're here due to jealousy, okay. Please don't make more this awkward than it already is.

"No, that's fine, we should probably remake that drink for Reina or else she will yell at both of us."

Eduardo nodded happily as we both went to the cafeteria, entered through the swinging doors, as I saw Alia still devouring snacks and more of that demon ramen while she ignored me and Eduardo the whole time. We both went to the kitchen, as he began cleaning the tray, placing a doily on it, stacked two cups on their underside, grabbed a sugar and milk container, a few packets of coffee and tea mixture and finally some ice in an ice container from the ice machine, that I just noticed was there.

"Arihime, can you boil some water in the kettle for me, por favor?" he asked of me while he was busy organizing the tray.

"Sure," I said, pouring water into a metal kettle, placing it on top of the griddle and turning on the stove.

It seems the water is going to boil for a while, so I need to get this done quickly. But what do ask I him? Do ask a personal question? Or ease my way into it by talking about something else irrelevant?

"So, Eduardo...how long have you been playing soccer for?"

Eduardo stopped what he was doing, put his hands onto the sink's metal frame and looked down with disappointment after what I just said to him.

"Twelve years..." he turned around with a solemn look on his face, "I've...been doing it...for that long."

"Is everything alright?" I asked him, noticing the grief on his face, "Did I hit a sore spot for you?"

"No, it's not you, Arihime," he said trying to perk himself up, "I just...don't want to talk about it."

"Oh..sorry for asking," I apologized, "I was just making polite conversation."

"No, it's not your fault," he says looking up with a nostalgic countenance, "But I will say, that I love travelling the world and visiting each new country, whether it be for vacation or if it's the next location for the next soccer regional championship," he said regaining his positivity.

"Oh really, that's amazing Eduardo!" I remark with interest, it seemed some Ultimates are more worldly than others, "I'm not much of a traveler myself, as I'm a nervous flier and try to limit the amount of plane trips I take, but that's sounds so cool!"

It appeared that I dodged a pitfall with that answer, because Edu's face turned from dour glumness to positive longing.

"I remember visiting this one country, where the coffee was asombroso, I just forgot the name.. aye papi, what was it again?"

This is going well for me, maybe if I humor him some more, then maybe I can get some answers. For now, I should probably continue this talk by guessing what country he is talking about...

* * *

 **CHOICE:**

 **Brazil**

Vietnam

Colombia

* * *

"If my knowledge serves me correctly, then that would probably be Brazil, right?" I said trying to remember that one time I did an autobiography for a gold medalist track and field runner.

"Si, that is the one!" he said with a kick in his step, "Oh hombre, the coffee was fantastic!"

"You seem to really love coffee and travelling!" I commented with curious interest.

"I love exploring this huge world and seeing the many different tourist attractions, so coffee is just an extra pick me up to help me see more of those sights!" Eduardo said, lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"That's sounds really worthwhile, Edu," I commented on his elation, "Maybe we might cross paths, on one of your trips, if we get out of here alive."

"Si, I'm looking forward to getting an interview with you princesa!" he said happily, as the kettle dinged and the water was ready.

"Oh, let me get that for you," I said taking the kettle off the stove, turning it off and placing it onto the tray for Eduardo.

"Gracias, senorita!" he said walking with the tray carefully out of the kitchen, "Adios!"

 **Friendship Points** : 1/3 Eduardo Reyes, it seems he's quite the expeditionist, he's been to almost every country in the world and loves coffee, however he has some soreness regarding his talent in general, maybe I should talk about that with him next time...

* * *

Whelp, I got some answers, but not the ones I wanted. But judging from his frantic demeanor, it probably means he doesn't have the map or isn't aware of it yet, since he hasn't been to his room yet. But that also might suggest Reina doesn't have it either, so I can possibly cross those two out, but for now, I'm going to put a question mark next to their names.

I exited the kitchen, saw Alia passed out on the table, with bowls of spicy ramen liquid at the bottom of the rim and some on her lips. I guess she overdosed on spice or something, I'll just leave her be for now.

I returned to my room, placed my bag near my desk and laid down on my bed, feeling both exhausted and bored at the same time. I didn't make any progress in this little map hunt and it seems that I'm back to square one. I guess everyone was really paranoid and a little cautious around each other, now that one of us had a means of escaping this place, but can't disclose it's whereabouts because of the rules.

Considering that the rules stated are exactly how they're made out to be, I can assume that it means that that person wouldn't risk leaving anytime soon, out of fear of being caught by someone else or the rest of us. So it's also safe to assume that they will probably use it around the fourth of fifth day when the time limit is done.

But how am I supposed to narrow down the search if there's not much to work on? This was so asinine, that I think I'd be better off pacing back and forth singing weird melodies in my head, rather than bothering to find this map that could be fake for all we know.

I closed my eyes sleepily, rested on one of the pillows and began to take a nap...until.

*Knock knock*

"Ugh..." I thought, "...I'm not in the mood to entertain guests, go the fuck away."

I reluctantly pulled myself out of bed, zombie walked over to the door, rubbed the handle hoping it would open automatically and peered out my door hole to see who it was.

"Who is it," I asked curiously, "If you're here to sell me car insurance, no thank you, I take the bus."

"Hahaha it's me, Karuta, Ari-chan!" the kimono clad cinnamon roll chirped, "I was wondering if I could get your help with something?"

"Hmmmm...no thanks.." I said, denying her request, "I don't have the energy at the moment.."

"Oh alright, looks like I can scratch you off the list," Karuta said, writing on a little page from a notepad with a blue pencil in her right hand.

"Excuse me," I said opening the door rapidly and hearing her out, "What list?!"

"Haha, you're so funny, Ari-chan," she giggled happily, "I'm talking about the to do list for the party we're going to be having in a few days!"

Party? No one told me about any party, is it someone's birthday or something? Did someone have an anniversary that I wasn't aware of?

"Umm.." I pondered, "What's the occasion?"

"Nothing too grandiose, I just thought this would help with everyone's morale," she said softly, "I hate seeing everyone so distrusting of each other, that is why I thought this would help alleviate everyone's fears and bring us all together as one happy family!"

Her naivete was amazing to say the least, I give her props for trying, but does she realize the gravity of the situation we are currently faced with right now? I mean the last time we had a party, didn't someone end up dead!? So what makes her think this idea would set sail without any hitches or loose ends?

"Karuta, I appreciate you going out of your way to do this for us," I commented, almost feeling welcomed, "But no offense, you do realize that two of our classmates died as a result of a party, right?"

Karuta wiggled a bit after hearing me say that, it seems she doesn't want to relive the moment of Dietrich's death and Yuzuki's execution. I wouldn't either, the horror of it all could shell shock anyone regardless of their position in life.

"I know that, Arihime," she said wistfully, "Consider this party a do over or a retry, this time, everyone can get along and no one has to die at the end of the day!"

Her complete ignorance and naïve nature was inundating to say the least, I don't fault her for trying to keep our spirits up, but I think it's a little disrespectful to be partying after what has occurred just yesterday alone. But I could go around in circles with how controversial this party is, right now I should focus on what she has to say.

"Okay, but who's the host and where is this supposed party being held, may I ask?"

"Oh silly, it's being held at the waterpark on the second floor and is being hosted by yours truly!"

She squealed a little as I rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm. Figured as much, you can't be this passionate, unless you were running the event yourself.

"I was just going around and asking people if they wanted to attend the party or if they want to help set it up." Karuta said flipping through some more pages in her notepad.

"Let's see...Simon, Toto, Aohito all agreed to act as security for the party...Izuhara would assist me in making the food...Nori, Athena, Mei...all agreed to provide entertainment...I haven't heard anything yet from Reina, Eduardo or Kazuko...Tokaku and Camille both agreed before I could open my mouth...Calypso, Natsume and Alia were a bit hesitant but agreed anyway and will act as nurses just incase...and William is...he's cryptic and incorrigible, but I guess he'll be there regardless of what I say."

"Wow, you seem to have covered all of your bases I guess," I sweatdropped at how organized and meticulous she was, "So you want to know if I'm willing to help out and join in on the fun?"

"You read my mind," she happily giggled, "So, what do you say?"

She anticipated my answer as I mulled it over in my head for a few seconds...I hate parties with a passion, but if it meant that everyone would be in the same room at one time, then it will be easier for me to interrogate everyone and find out some more about them and who has the map.  
Killing two birds with one stone, I love it!

Plus, who can so no to free food, am I right. What do I tell her...

* * *

Free Time Event: Should I accept Karuta's invitation and help her with preparations?

 **How can you say no to her, of course!** / Nope, I'm going to stay in my room and look at cat videos...all day.

* * *

"Even though I think this idea could spiral into disaster," I smiled with some hints of pessimism, "I accept your invitation and will help with prepping the event."

" OH MY GOD! You are the best right now, Ari-chan!" she said, pulling me into a hug, nearly choking me with her surprisingly strong grip.

"O-okay...cough...you can..let go...now," I gasped, trying to escape her headlock of a hug.

"Oh sorry about that," Karuta blushed, "Guess I got a little too overexcited there."

"No..worries," I exclaimed, almost coughing up an organ.

"Follow me, I think I have the perfect job for you!" she said as I followed her upstairs to the waterpark and to the second floor.

We walked through the gaudy colored hallways in silence, as I stewed around in my brain for a bit, looking for an excuse to make conversation, maybe this time I will get some idea as to who has the map. Let's try door number one shall we..

"Hmm..." I thought, "Karuta, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you can" she playfully agreed, "What is it, Ari-chan?" she said, looking back at me as we walked to the waterpark.

"I want to get to know you better as a person, and not as an Ultimate, can you tell me about what it's like living the traditional Japanese lifestyle?" I asked, trying to get some intel on her at the same time.

"Well, where to begin.." Karuta ponders on what I asked her, "I lived with my mother, grandmother along with my older twin brothers, Keigo and Kengo in a big traditional Japanese style home."

"Sounds like fun," I said trying to persuade her to spill the details, "Go ahead."

"I didn't really have that interesting a life," Karuta said with a hint of regret in her voice, clasping her hands together, "But I always had my family and they were more than enough, especially my brothers, they were always overprotective and babied me to no end."

"You don't say," I said with a hint of sarcasm, that could explain her complete obliviousness to most social situations, "That must have been tough to deal with."

"Not particularly," she continued with a sparkly gaze in her eyes, "Although, they do accompany me everywhere and always check out who I befriend, so there's that as well."

Dear god, sounds like they have attachment anxiety or something. Get a life you two and stop hovering over your sister like vultures over a corpse.

"Doesn't that seem a bit creepy and stalker-ish to you at all?" I asked, curious and concerned at the same time.

"I think it's kind of cute and almost chivalrous of them," Karuta blushed naively, "They care about me so much, that it's almost endearing in a sense."

"Well that's...interesting," I added, a little weirded out by her clingy siblings, "So do you have any particular interests or hobbies?"

"Well...I have an affinity for the occult and anything related to yokai!" Karuta lit up with enthusiasm, "I just love folklore and anything spirit related!"

That took a sharp turn! But then again, she had salt in her room and a few charms stapled here and there, so it's not much of a stretch to believe she likes the supernatural or mystical beings as a whole.

"Really, I didn't know that," I said, "Care to elaborate on that for me, it's for my article."

"There are many different types of yokai that surround us, but I have one particular favorite," Karuta remarked, even more jubilant than before, since she had someone she could finally talk to about a topic such as this.

"Can you guess which one it is, Ari-chan?" Karuta asked, "Hint, it starts with an 'O'.

Suddenly this turned into 20 questions, oh joy, good thing I have the Internet to help me with random stuff like this. What was the name of it again...

* * *

 **CHOICE** :

Yurei

 **Obake**

Tsukomogami

* * *

"I'm going to take a shot in the dark here and say...Obake," I answered with uncertainty.

"YIPPEE!" Karuta cheered, "You got it!"

"Well, I may not be a religious zealot myself, but I do like dabbling in the supernatural from time to time," I said with pride, "But then again, that one article I did on that close knit Japanese messianic cult, really didn't make me think twice about joining a religion, I could tell you that much."

Karuta wanted to giggle, but also felt worried for me after hearing me state that little fact about my career, however she continued talking about yokai and ignored my little digression.

"I particularly like Obake, because they're the equivalent to tricksters and pranksters according to Japanese folktales, and they always love to cause mischief here and there," Karuta squealed with glee, "They're also known for being excellent shapeshifters as well!"

"Every time I hear the word trickster, I keep thinking of William for some reason," I remark getting annoyed that I'm thinking about him again, "He's so irritating sometimes."

"Well, whatever the case, I also heard that they can transform into cats, badgers, dogs and even beautiful women!"

"Oh god, why did you put that image in my head, William as a cross dresser...ugh..." I cringed mentally, just thinking about it, "Why...just why..."

"Looks like we're here," Karuta noted, as we approached the glass doors connecting to the waterpark from the second floor hallway, "Thank you for doing this, Arihime!"

"No, I have to thank you, Karu-chan!" I said with a hint of mischievousness in my voice, "This chat was really worth my time, if I do say so myself!"

 **Friendship Points** : 1/3 Karuta Ichinomiya, seems our Japanese maiden is extremely sheltered and has overly doting brothers, nothing special there. But she has an extreme penchant for the occult, which means she's probably superstitious as well, can't wait to go ghost busting with her...she lied.

* * *

She slid open the sliding glass door as we both entered inside, wiping our feet on the way in. I still remembered how big this place was but noticed a few distinctions here and there that caught my eye.

There were multicolored pennants hanging from the walls in slanted 'U' shapes, there were random pool floats such as noodles, bed rafts and inner tubes moving around in the still water of the rectangular pool in the middle of the room, there were different balloons taped to the walls; consisting of grey dolphins, orange octopi, pink starfish, blue and green angelfish as well as red coral, there were foldable crème tables lined next to each with aquatic printed cloth covers on each one close to the walls so that water doesn't splash on the food, boxes were scattered everywhere, lots of plastic was thrown inside blue recycling bins and there seemed to be a stage of sorts currently under construction as I noticed three boys working on it as we spoke.

I saw Simon lifting large blocks of wood and lugging them over to each spot, Natsume was directing Simon on where each block was supposed to be positioned and Aohito was there lugging boxes out of storage and placing them on the stage's base.

"I'm impressed," I told Karuta, "Considering how paranoid everyone felt after the second motive was announced, I'm surprised that you got more than two people to help with decorations."

"Well, it wasn't easy," Karuta squirmed slightly, "I had a hard time...communicating with the boys...but it seemed they got the message after I asked for help."

Somehow, I can definitely see them yielding to someone like her. She's so cute, adorable and precious that saying 'No' to her is almost the same as robbing a bank or jewelry store. Although I can see Natsume breaking down easily, acquiescing to her request as a result.

"I'm surprised you managed to get so much done in such little time," I commented on how vibrant this place looked.

"As the saying goes, time flies when you're busy," she said smiling from ear to ear.

"Isn't it, time flies when you're having fun, though?" I said, correcting her.

Karuta giggled at my grammar nitpick, assigned me to the food court and waved bye to me as she saw Aohito dropping boxes by accident and Simon popping balloons like crazy with the wood's sharp edges. Poor girl, she has her work cut out for her.

I watched her yell at the two of them, while Natsume dusted some wood shavings off of the base and made sure there were no splinters. I couldn't help but laugh at how silly everyone was acting, this is priceless. Then it hit me, I didn't get to ask her if she knew anything about the map, jeez I'm such a procrastinator sometimes.

"It seems the siren has been entranced by the pirate's song," said a familiar sultry voice.

I turned to see someone pop out from the storage room, carrying some boxes and placing them on the floor close to me. I recognize that snazzy clothing anywhere, the black and dark shirt with rolled up white sleeves, campy cherry patch stitched on and the noteworthy fedora all belong to him and only him.

"H-Hello Nori, I d-didn't expect to see you here," I fumbled for words upon seeing him.

"Despite my skepticism towards this party's concept," he said smiling with a twinkle in his green eyes, "My suspicions have been washed away by your presence alone, beautiful mermaid."

Again with the weird nicknames, pick one for god's sake. First I'm a butterfly, now I'm a mermaid, what's next a komodo dragon with fairy wings that breathes glitter? You want some crackers with all that cheese.

"O-oh...well...you're w-welcome I guess..." I respond, blushing slightly at his weird compliment, "You're flattery falls flat though...I'm not even what people call 'conventionally attractive.'

Nori chuckled at my blunt words, "That's why you're beautiful, you don't like sugarcoated words drenched in honey, but you radiate with modesty and pragmatism."

"Thanks...I guess?" I said puzzled by his words, "I'm not sure...what to say."

Nori giggled at my obliviousness to his smooth charm, as he unpacked the boxes, took out plastic cups and placed them on the tables along with some paper plates.

Maybe I should get some information out of him, while I'm at it. He's so bewitched by my...whatever it is and he's already in a good mood. Might as well strike while the iron is hot...now he's rubbing off on me, someone please drown me.

* * *

Free Time Event: Should I assist Nori with unboxing?

 **My heart skips a beat with every word, yes.** / There's only so much cringe I can take in one day, no.

* * *

I steeled myself, dusted off my blouse, placed my bag on the ground and approached Nori with the intent to help him.

"Hey Nori, want some help with these boxes?" I asked.

"Does the moon shine brightly in the violet night sky?" he asked with a deep tone in his voice.

"Ummmm...yes?" I responded with doubt at his romantic poetry.

"I appreciate you helping me, butterfly," he said smiling happily, tipping his fedora at me, "Can you open up those plastic cups, place them evenly on each table and then throw away the trash in the recycling bins?"

I nodded at his request, cut open the plastic wrappers with a pair of purple scissors, stacked one set on each table and then threw away all of the plastic as per his suggestion.

"Hey, Nori, can I ask you something?" I said trying to make conversation with him as he took out paper plates and placed them on the tables.

"What do your ears crave, my mermaid?" he responded, with even more cheese.

"Why do you talk like that, first and foremost?" I asked, pointing out the elephant in the room.

"What's there to say," he said, putting his hand to his chin, "I like to call it 'Letting others into my world,' as one wise soul told me, not long ago."

From his nostalgic expression and yearning hand gestures, he was probably saying something along the lines of getting the others to understand him better I suppose.

"Ok...that's cool, I suppose..." I sweat dropped awkwardly, I guess someone has to fill in the handsome, dark haired boy with a mysterious past quota or else no will care about this forced romantic tension.

"So, is that the same wise soul that got you into Jazz in the first place?" I asked, piqued by his words.

"Yes," he said, with words that weren't part of some elaborate sonnet, "He's the inspiration that sparked the fires of passion, burning within me."

And we're back to the jazz lingo, lord help me...even though it's kind of cute in a weird way...

"The most precious words he said to me were..." Nori trails off, trying to remember what the man said, "It's not hard, just sing what you feel."

"That's kind of cool," I commented with a hint of curiosity, "Did he tell you anything else?"

"Not much, he let the music speak for itself and handed me something he had on him," Nori chuckled, seeing me interested in his sad tale, "I'll let your mind, guide you to what instrument it was that he left in my care."

Okay we're getting somewhere, now time to answer his little quiz and get this poet slam to conclude...

* * *

 **CHOICE** :

Saxophone

Piano

 **Harmonica**

* * *

"Are you referring to that harmonica you were playing when I first met you?" I said, looking back on my first day here.

"I see you are as vigilant as ever, butterfly," he laughed, "Yes, the old soul gave me this old harmonica he had on him."

Nori showed me the harmonica he pulled from his pocket, I looked at it's dingy metal surface and admired it's music even more, now that I know the history behind it all. I can see he holds that dear to him, it almost made me cry slightly just listening to it all.

"I'm s-sorry," I sniffled, "That's such...a beautiful tale."

"Don't cry, butterfly," he said pushing some of my hair out of my face, "I wouldn't want your face to be soiled by such salty tears."

And the moment just got even more cringy, I need something to take my mind of this character development, I need food.

"Well I'm happy that I was able to assist you, Nori," I said curtseying to him, "I hope it all works out for you in the end."

"And for you too," he said blushing slightly, "For listening to this fool's melody."

 **Friendship Points** : 1/3 Nori Sho, he may be a smooth criminal, but he's no stranger to a melancholy beginning in his career. It's nice to know he takes his work seriously and loves it dearly. I admire that in a person.

* * *

I left Nori to his devices as I checked out the amazingness that was the food stand. I also forgot to ask him about the map as well, which made me even more upset and hungry.

Even though this was not my first time interacting with the food stand, I was still drooling like a rabid squirrel looking for something to sink my teeth into. I spied the cotton candy and the nachos and wondered which one to eat first.

"Hmm..." I pondered, "Pink and Blue diabetes...or...cheesy stale chips..."

I shrugged my shoulders, grabbed a cotton candy stick, swirled it around in the machine, got a bigger than usual cotton cloud, grabbed a tray of nacho chips and poured some cheese sauce on the side to dunk each one in.

"Yummy," I said ignoring all the health risks and dreaming of a food coma.

As I left the food stand with my treats in hand, a voice came over the PA system belonging to Monokuma as he screeched into the speakers loudly, clearing his throat as well.

"Ahem! Attention all students," he squeaked, "Please report to the cafeteria immediately for a brief meeting!"

From the urgency of the announcement, Nori, Aohito, Simon, Karuta and Natsume stopped what they were doing and exited out of the waterpark as I followed suit. We all arrived to the first floor as we met up with the others and headed straight to the cafeteria.

Some of the others were walking with short strides, a little fearful of what Monokuma would do, while others had their chin up ready to face the bear from hell.

"Monokuma better have a good reason for dragging me out of skating practice," Reina angrily exclaimed.

"I was busy trying to catch up on some sleep," Kazuko yawned, "I was also having a good dream as well..."

"If my pastry cups burn while I'm in the meeting," Izuhara cracked his knuckled together, "I will certainly give Monokuma something to be angry with!"

I guess the others aren't as thrilled to be congregating there as much as I was, what does that psychopathic bear want to do now?

"This is a waste of my time," Aohito said.

"Same..." Alia muttered, still drowsy from the noodle binge.

"I was busy trying on swimsuits," Tokaku said, seeming a little peeved, "What's more important than that."

"I couldn't agree more, Toka," Camille said, "I need to find a pair of trunks that show off my muscles and make me glisten in the water!"

Agh! Kill it with fire, no more fan service please! I would gladly join a convent if I didn't have to see so much skin!

"Whatever it is," Calypso mumbled, "It's not going to be pleasant."

"Aw, don't fuss," Athena said, "Athena is sure that whatever it is, it's not dangerous at all."

"I hope so too," Eduardo said, muttering something in Spanish that I couldn't make out.

From everyone's jittery movements and shaky tone of voice, it seemed that the motive still took a toll on their paranoia and I assume this sudden meeting was going to be the final nail in the coffin as to if a murder was going to occur.

With everyone's darkest secrets already exposed, and some of them having a hand in murder before coming to this school, it's justifiable that they would be suspicious of the other.

"Nice to see you again, phoenix," says an all too familiar voice, "How's the search going."

I turned to see William behind me, smiling as smugly as ever with his hands in his pocket and his glasses reflecting a glare in my face.

"Well if you must know, it's going along splendidly, Willy," I turned my nose at him, "I already eliminated five people from my list."

"Oh...is that so, because that's not what I heard," he said snickering mischievously, "I heard you were binge eating the entire time and only got one person to admit to their status as a potential map holder."

"Tch...well at least I'm doing something unlike you," I retorted, "How's your search going."

"It's going along smoothly, thank you for asking," he smiled, "I already know that I don't have the map, so that's one glimmer of hope for you winning the bet, however..."

"What?!" I said, concerned by his words, "Do you know something I don't!?"

"Oh...it's nothing special," he winked, "I don't need some stupid hint to tell me that I have an idea who the map holder is."

Is he taunting me? No way he could have thought of who has the map that quickly, it's impossible to do without further research...unless...

"No, I'm not taunting you," he said smugly, "Although, I would choose a nice two piece bikini, if I were you."

You son of a bitch, when I find the map, you're going to get your ass handed to you on a platter. If you were so cocky then, why don't you out the map holder right now huh!?

"I don't think doing that would be wise," he said, reading my mind again, "Imagine the frenzy that would cause if they were outed so suddenly. Would you want that person to be mobbed like that."

More mind games, I should end this conversation now and be done with it.

"As you wish, hehehe," he giggled, "We're here, buckle up, phoenix."

We all arrived to the cafeteria, opened up the doors and saw Monokuma and Nekotang, with their backs turned to us and them giggling like high school girls about to play a prank on their gullible best friend.

"Oh! What took you slowpokes so long?" Nekotang laughed, "I got absolutely meow-vous."

Monokuma then punched Nekotang into the ceiling, after making that god awful pun, "I'm the only who can make puns around here, bucko!"

"So why are we here, Monokuma!" Izuhara said, still pissed off, "This better be important!"

"I was just mixing some new songs for the party," Mei griped, "So this better be quick, because I have a tune in my head that I don't want to lose."

"Cranky cranky cranky," Monokuma waved his paw at us, "Didn't your parents ever tell you it's rude to talk back to your elders."

Toto growled as Black was hissing at Monokuma, ready to attack, as Simon held them back telling them to wait it out.

"Now that I have all of your attention," he says pulling out something from his behind, which looked like a remote of sorts, "I have a very special video for all of you to see!"

He pushed the button on the remote as the lights dimmed slightly, curtains from the walls covered the glass windows and a movie screen of sorts appeared in the middle of the room that was large enough to cover the entrie cafeteria itself.

"Are we watching a movie!" Tokaku squealed, "Someone get me the popcorn!"

"Calm your tatas," Monokuma jumped out from under the screen, "It's even better than a movie, it's what I like to call...an incentive to murder."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused by the sudden change in scenery.

"Oh you should know, firecracker," he said, "A little birdie told me this video is extremely private and guess what...you're the main character!"

What!?

As the screen turned on, it displayed some sort of video that showed something I thought, would never get revealed to the public let alone here of all places.

It displayed me in my office, before I got accepted to Hope's Peak, writing an article on Ultimates, my experiences with some of them and how bad they were overall.

"How did you!?" I said bewildered, "There were no cameras in my office, how did you get this footage?!"

"Oh, a bear never reveals his secrets, my dear," he snickered evilly, "Just feast your eyes on this expose."

I looked at the screen further as my past self got up from desk, stopped staring at the computer screen and stretched in my swivel chair like a toddler.

"Oh man! That was so painstakingly tough to sit through," the video me said, "Who knew the Ultimate Orator could preach on and on and on about freaking deodorant, what a fucking loser."

What the hell!? Who filmed me!? And how did this get past security! This is an invasion of privacy!?

"At least he's not much of a douchebag unlike the Ultimate Kickboxer, jesus Christ the ego on that guy and how many times he tried to flirt with me, ugh..."

The video that was being played was me...plotting to expose Hope's Peak and how it turns gifted students into absolute monsters. And now...everyone in here was watching me think through my plan, devising what I was going to do next and how I aimed to do it.

"This is my big break!" past me said almost too enthusiastically, "Now all I have to do is pose as the Ultimate Journalist, befriend some stupid Ultimates and find out what this god forsaken, overrated school is hiding!"

The video then stopped as the lights returned to normal and the curtains rose to reveal a bunch of glaring eyes all looking at me with contempt and shock.

What did this fucking bear do!? He's ruining everything!?

"Tough luck, sweetheart," Monokuma cackled, "You've been exposed!"

* * *

 **A/N** : Hello hello hello, my fellow readers, otaku and authors alike, I hope you all enjoyed this overdue chapter and all it's despairing glory!

I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, I was busy catching up on new shows on TV, I was reading manga and I recently joined a Discord chat with some lovely people who I consider to be good friends of mine, so I've been busy with that and I hope you can forgive me, lol.

I also have a lot of IRL issues as well and it took precedent over anything else. Packing boxes, nagging mother and more stress later, I can safely say that I'm sort of busy these days and that it's hard to write when you're not inspired but I digress as usual.

Anyway enough about me, I hope this new chapter satiated you guys and what a great way to start off the week and I right.

However the bad news is that this won't be as frequent over the next month or so, because I will be moving back to my home country and will start school back as well, since I'm taking time off due to a personal family matter. So my schedule then will be even more stressful, so if chapters are sporadic then yeah...life happens.

I decided to add some free time events to characters that don't stand out as much and to a certain special one that a lot of shippers need more information about, you know who I'm talking about, wink wink...

I appreciate you guys for sticking with my story and how lazily paced it is and how infrequent the chapter uploads are, it means a lot to me that you read it anyway!

So let me know in the reviews what you think about this new chapter and what it entailed, if there are any typos or complains please let me know as soon as possible.

That sudden reveal though, what is Arihime going to do now!? Will she be the next victim!? How did Monokuma get this footage?! Is there someone behind the scenes!?

Also I just added a poll to my profile so you guys can vote on who the next victim is. Sorry for not having one before, I just trying out the features and was not sure how to make it work properly, so it's on there and finally done!

If you can see it let me know in your review as well!

Stay tuned next and find out next time on Hope's Lie!

Happy reading everyone, have a great week and I will see you later in the future, bye bye!


	19. Chapter 2: Blind Trust or Blind Faith

After the video finished rolling, my body felt stiff like a statue. I dropped my nachos and cotton candy to the floor in silence, but not before Monokuma dove down, rescued the food and jumped back to the table as he began munching on the nachos and stuffing the cotton candy on Nekotang's butt, emulating a unicorn's tail meant to embarrass his rival who was currently still stuck inside the ceiling, trying to get loose.

The only words that could escape from my mouth were….

"Excuse me!?" I said, slightly frazzled, "What do you mean by 'I've been exposed'!?"

Monokuma's paws were stained in liquid cheese, as he gulped down the food and began his explanation as to why he went out of his way to do this.

"For a journalist, you're not that quick to catch on, are you," Monokuma snickered with cheese smeared all over his mouth, "I mean...YOU...HAVE..BEEN...EXPOSED...NERD!"

What the hell?! What...how? I mean... how did this….even happen!?

I thought my office was devoid of any cameras!? ….Who in the world set those up!? Was their goal to try and frame me or something!  
Was it Ryuka!? That fucking bitch, she never could find a good story or lead even if it fell into her lap, so she decided to take me out and grab all the juicy stories for herself, I knew she was fishy from the moment we started working for the same firm.

"Whatever you're thinking, it's nothing like that," Monokuma giggled, "I just hired the janitor to put these cameras in secret locations where you might not notice them, next time, make sure you clean out your trash can before making the poor guy clean up your rotten food scraps and moldy leftovers."

"Huh..." I worriedly remarked, "But...I thought...what...!?"

I was too tongue tied for words, as Monokuma laughed at my frantic mumbling and everyone else looked at me with mixed emotions, ranging from contempt, sadness, disappointment and anger.

"Arihime…please tell us…it's not true," Karuta said, approaching me with a sudden shift in her voice, "Tell us… it's... just Monokuma...toying with us."

"I-I…."

"Nope, not toying with any of you foolish Ultimates, this camera footage is one hundred percent the genuine thing!"  
Monokuma chimed in, "I even made sure that you couldn't photo shop the video by getting one of those non-altered stock cameras, jeez that tech guy could drive a bargain!"

Monokuma's shit eating grin was plastered all over his robotic face, emphasized further by the underhanded tactics and cheap attempts at making me waver. I now see how he liked to play, he won't get involved with our lives or so much as touch us, unless it helps keep the game running smoothly and according to his plans.

Typical psychopath behavior.

I was frustrated and angry, holding in my rage, as to not cause a scene or rile up the others with a sudden outburst. I didn't know how to respond to this allegation against my cover and my character. I try to explain myself and it might make everything worse, I don't talk and it will be the same outcome.  
Either way, I was screwed, so I better play my cards right or else I'm going to be on the chopping board next.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted, typical homo-sapien" Toto sneered, "I should have gone with my gut instincts, instead of listening to scum like you!"

Black then growled at me as it seemed he knew from the very beginning that I was no good, I see the two of them have groupthink, talk about primitive.

"Well...it seems that I'm too trusting, I'm not surprised you of all people turned out to be another liar," Reina scoffed looking away disappointedly, "It seems this place is lacking in refinement after all."

Izuhara clenched his fist angrily, as he was not sure how to respond to this sudden revelation of me being an undercover rat and essentially a spy who wanted to cause trouble for the school.

"Hmph...expected," Alia muttered.

Excuse me!? I suffered a burning tongue and stomach just to get you to talk, so don't you humph me!  
Toto you can go back to whatever kennel you crawled out of and piss off, Reina you can go suck on a fat one for all I care. I did nothing but kiss you guys' asses and you turn on me at the drop of a dime.

Do you morons have any sense of grey morality whatsoever?! No wonder my generation was doomed, so much for common sense.

"Gosh you guys are so dumb, of course she was only using you for her own selfish needs," Monokuma added, "I mean, isn't that what all journalists do nowadays."

"But Ari...you've been nothing.. but nice to us...have you been deceiving us this whole time?" Tokaku said, looking at me with concern in her eyes.

"I..." I was still at a loss for words, "Um…."

I wasn't prepared to have my cover blown this early, so coming up with an excuse is going to be harder to do on the spot.

Simon scratched the back of his head, a little shocked by this turn of events, crossed his arms, looking at his I-Pad and typing down some notes.

"Athena didn't want to...believe it but...Ari did you...really want to..." Athena, couldn't find the humor necessary to levy the scene, as xey kept shaking xer head in frustration.

"Well she has been...a little suspicious lately," Kazuko wondered, "I did feel an uneasy presence when...I felt someone entered my room without my knowledge.."

Oh yeah, because you decide to bring that up now…jeez do you guys only remember certain things when it's convenient for you, or is it bad writing on the author's part?

"So much for that...I guess even the brightest stars can fall," Nori mumbled, covering his face with his fedora.

"To be honest, your candid nature...sure seemed a little off putting," Camille said, "I should have known you were trouble."

"Too bad your inflated ego was too big to see anything right under your nose," Monokuma snickered, "This is priceless!"

"..." Aohito was listless as he stood there, not even acknowledging my presence as his stoic gaze stared at me with a dead expression, almost as if he saw me laughing at someone's funeral.

"Ari is this.. who you really are...are you...lying to us?" Calypso asked me, worriedly.

"B-But...this isn't t-the Ari I k-knew..." Natsume quivered, "T-This..."

"Aye mami...this is too much to handle..." Eduardo said, sitting and looking down at his feet, paranoid at the fact I was deceiving him the whole time and putting up an act just to fuck them all over in the end.

Mei was a little heartbroken as she remained silent, she kept shaking her head, telling herself it wasn't true, but it seemed the cold reality settled in quicker than she expected.

"Monokuma! Why are you doing this!?" I asked, clearly angry and upset, "What reason do you have for leaking this video!? I thought you said you weren't going to meddle with our affairs."

"Oh no reason..." Monokuma glared with his red eye, "Besides, I can't kill anyone who hasn't violated a rule, but that doesn't mean I can't INFLUENCE someone to kill."

"….What?!" I asked a little confused, "Are you kidding me!? That's some legal bullshit you pulled out of your ass just to save your skin!"

Monokuma then laughed some more, ignoring my response and cackled like a witch brewing a potion.

"It seems you're already doing what I want," he giggled.

"Care to clarify, Captain Vague?" I retorted, "I'm seriously lost as to what you want."

"This pure doubt, the raw feelings of uncertainty, is exactly what the Killing Game is all about!" Monokuma snickered, "Everyone double thinking their first impressions of each other and going off on their own wild tangents and assumptions, is the icing on the cake for me!"

Monokuma made so many gestures and hand movements, that he might as well entertain guests at cocktail parties.

I was pissed at him for leaking my private thoughts, but it's to be expected considering who I'm dealing with here. Some sicko hiding behind a bear toy who thinks they're so smart, just what I needed, another pseudo pretentious asshole.

"It's the most important element to each Killing Game!" he jived around, "It's what...keeps me...entertained..."

Is this psychotic bear really getting off to this shit? I mean...get a hobby dude. This is insane…but that would be the understatement of the century.

"You're crazy..." I said angrily, "You're just another psychopath who preaches about a messed-up world, when actually, you're one of the causes of this mayhem you so desperately preach against."

God someone kill me for saying such a cringy line, I sound like your everyday shonen protagonist, I need to look back on my life choices after this. Maybe I should get some more Vitamin D instead of binge watching that new crime drama on TV.

"Oh my, did it take you this long to come to that conclusion, sweetheart," he snickered, "That's what makes me so lovable and cute to most people!"

Honestly, he doesn't come close to being as much of a troll as William, but he's certainly working his way up the ranks.

"What is your end goal here, Monokuma!?" Izuhara yelled, "Why are you so anxious to make us suspect and kill each other so haphazardly!?"

Izuhara's fiery passion could be heard from miles away, resonating throughout the halls, as he gritted his teeth and looked at Monokuma with furious rage. He looked as if he wanted to brawl with the demented bear, only using fisticuffs and his pure adrenaline.  
He may be a stubborn one, but at least he had his convictions.

"Oh, calm your man tits, peg arm," Monokuma sneered, "It's a secret that I won't tell you guys until a later date, so be patient will you and learn your place!"

"I refuse to believe any of this!" Calypso chimed in, "Arihime isn't suspicious to me one bit!"

I raised up my head in shock to see some of the Ultimates coming to my defense, what are they doing, did they not see the fucking video? Or are they braindead to a fault? Either way, I'm not complaining, so I better ride this train into the station while I can.

"What's this? Are you even certain about believing in a corrupt journalist like her?" Monokuma questioned, tilting his head, "I mean after all, her goal from the start was to take down this academy and ruin your guys' futures, doesn't that make you….angry?"

"I may not be sure of her intentions..." Simon said as he also came to my defense, what a surprise, "...but I do know that she wouldn't go out of her way to help us…. if she hated us so much!"

Well that's because if we failed, we all would have died so….what point are you trying to make again, big guy?

Monokuma stood there in silence as his plan seemed to be slipping at the seams, I could always count on the others' naivete to swoop in, save the day and trump whatever bogus knowledge they are given. I really have no idea how it doesn't affect them, but either way it's working.

"I-I-I don't want to d-distrust her either," Natsume whimpered as he walked over to my side, "I-I practically know e-everything about her...so she h-has no reason to hide anything from me."

"How sickly sweet of you, the little sheep flock to the manipulative shepherd," Monokuma giggled, "I guess this wasn't as despair inducing as I thought it was going to be."

Monokuma kept munching on the nachos as he watched all of us get into a heated argument about my loyalty and ulterior motives.

"You people are simpletons," said Reina's voice, "Aside from Natsume, you guys barely know this girl at all, it hasn't been a full week here and suddenly you all go crazy and side with her, when she has potential dirt on us, like it's the next trending craze!?"

"She at least warrants doubt," Aohito stated, "I'd rather not be on the receiving end of trouble if I were you guys."

Well those two seem to be reasonable, despite how disadvantageous this is for me, I must applaud their stance, when it comes to trusting complete strangers. But at this moment, my cover was blown and if I was going to get anywhere, then I'd need to mediate to the best of my ability.

"I want to believe you guys..." Kazuko added, "...but I don't trust anyone else here more than I trust myself...besides that video has me a little worried...what if she pulls a fast one on us, when she catches us with our tail between our legs?"

Also, a good point, touche Kazuko.

"I mean...she doesn't need to be ostracized...but at least monitored..." Tokaku suggested, "I think that would be for the best.."

"In case you missed it...but most of us aren't really the best judge of character," Nori inserted his two cents into the conversation, "Some of us are already killers... or at the very least had some part to play in a heinous crime ...so is her secret really that damning in comparison?"

"That's a bit preachy don't you think," Toto growled, "Coming from the person who's head over heels in love with the human temptress."

Honestly Toto, I have no idea why people like me in the first place either, I don't know what quality I have about me that has everyone running to my feet and kissing the ground I walk on? Is it stupid MC abilities, my filthy look or maybe it's because I can think rationally amongst the eighteen of us left….it's anyone's guess at this point.

"Seriously, all this pointless banter is so ugly," Camille scoffed, "I have better things to do…more importantly I have swimming trunks to try on."

Please god do not let him come in a speedo, the last thing I need is man bulge in my life.

"Guys we shouldn't be fighting," Karuta begged them, "Please stop!"

Everyone argued their heads off as to what they were going to do with me. It seemed the hostility in the room was split down the middle, with people on my defense and people who were against me and trying to paint me in a negative light, despite having no reason to hate me other than a stupid video that Monokuma could have tampered with.

Then as if on cue, a bunch of maniacal laughter could be heard inside the cafeteria as everyone stopped talking and looked to see the man himself, William. His face was wrought with laughter, with a disgustingly sinister smile plastered over his face.

"Well done, mastermind!" he clapped, while chuckling like a crazy person, "That was such a 'well timed' expose, that I nearly wet myself from laughter at how tacky it was!"

Everyone's attention diverted to him as he walked closer to where Monokuma was, pointed a finger at him and began giggling insanely.

"You certainly know how to take the fun out of a Killing Game, but at the same time, make it that more enticing!" he announces, "I mean wow… you couldn't wait at least a few days before going out of your way to do something as rushed and poorly thought out as this."

Monokuma seemed a little irritated with William's accusations, as he showed his sharp claws to him, his face turned red and his expression turned from joy to anger in no time flat.

"You have quite the mouth, to be spewing something as baseless as that," Monokuma growled.

"You mad, Monokuma?" he smirked, "Don't get me started on the secrets in the first trial, that one cracked me up!"

We were flabbergasted for words as to how William could be chuckling and snickering at a time like this. I mean, I know the guy is an edgy troll, but this is taking it beyond the insanity meter.

"Do you have some insatiable thirst for more deaths!?" he smugly smiles at him, "Are you that hard up for entertainment that you can't give us a few more days to get to know each other before hastily choosing the next hapless idiot bound to die?"

Monokuma looked ready to pounce, as he took his anger out on Nekotang instead and sliced his bottom half off. From below the robotic Cat's stomach, the lower section was in pieces on the floor as the gears and wires fell to the ground, making a loud clanking noise.

"Am I bothering you?" he smiled evilly, "Well, I was going to give you some pointers on how to plan a murder properly, but it seems you're too impatient to talk to me about it or even listen to my ramblings, what a shame.."

"William, what are you doing?!" Reina asked, annoyed with his outburst.

"Oh nothing," he put his finger over his mouth, "I'm just a little peeved that the mastermind is taking all the fun out of this game by having everything revealed at once, the motives, the secrets, Arihime's private thoughts…"

"What are you implying exactly?" Aohito asked, "Are you saying the mastermind is rushing the Killing Game or something?!"

"Oh, it's nothing a bunch of extras should be concerned with," he smiled, "I only tell people who are worthy of my respect."

He then smiled, his teeth a crisp white, his eyeballs' irises shrunken to a pencil point as he laughed some more, eyeing me briefly before turning to the bear.

"I just have to ask you, Headmaster," he snickered, "Why hasn't my secret been revealed yet? Do you have some sort of penchant for me?"

Monokuma was silently angry, looking at William with intense bloodlust. He'd diverted the attention from my situation and took it all for himself as everyone around him stepped back and moved away from him.

He's batshit crazy and that's final.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Monokuma sighed, "I just wanted to make the game more interesting, and here you are acting like you have everything solved."

"It's so…..laughable really," he side turned, his red eye glowing menacingly.

As everyone was focused on William and Monokuma's little sideshow, I decided to slink out of the cafeteria, while everyone was confused and befuddled in all the drama.

"Where are you going, Ari?" Mei noticed, as she pulled me to the side.

"To my room, I don't have time to deal with this tomfoolery," I rolled my eyes at her, "Besides, shouldn't you be more cautious of me now, I mean….I came here to expose you all and watch this school crumble after all."

I was sure she was going to hate me for my ridiculous answer, I wouldn't blame her for distrusting me after what has occurred.

"So…." She said, "I believe that everyone deserves a second chance, no matter how bad their mindset is or what their true intent is."

"Is that supposed to be comforting," I said giving her side eye, "That's nice of you, but I'd rather not have to deal with anymore sugar, happiness and rainbows in a killing game."

"Oh Ari," she smiles effortlessly, "As a loyal fan, I can't help but feel bad for you in this situation, not out of pity, but out of….friendship."

Oh god someone gag me, here we go again with this naïve thought process that everyone seems to have, with the exception of a select few.

Friendship? Really Mei? Is the music making you deaf or something, did you not hear what I said in the video at all!?

"Did you even watch the video?" I asked her sarcastically, "I mean, shouldn't you be skeptical of me at the very least?"

"Yes….but that means you only had a few bad experiences with Ultimates….not all Ultimates are like those two you mentioned in the video, I mean…look at me," she smiles, "Plus, I'm not one to judge a person based off their faults."

Mei, sweetie, that's not a good thing to be proud of in my opinion. I mean it's kind of you to give me a second chance to redeem myself, but should you really put your faith in someone like me?

"Don't listen to what that bear is saying about you," she reassured me, "I didn't believe a single word he said, I already know that no fan of mine would be as despicable as he made you out to be."

I don't know whether to feel honored or worried for Mei and the other's safety. They really do believe that this mindset will help all of us survive? How ironic.. yet funny.

"I mean, you guys haven't even gotten my approval for the party yet?" Monokuma said, "If you remember the rules, you need to have my permission if you're going to plan a party."

"Well…..now that you are aware of it….." Karuta said, jumping into the mix, "Do you approve of the party, I'm planning?"

Monokuma pondered on the decision, turning his back to us, "…Why not."

Some of us looked even more ecstatic that the party was going our way, while the skeptical ones were already thinking of every possible scenario that can go wrong with this plan, including myself.

"Just wonderful, Monokuma! You giving up this easily," William snickered at Monokuma, "I mean…your plan is falling apart now that the morale is starting to pick up….what are you going to do?"

Monokuma thought about that as well, "Oh don't you worry, troll boy, it will take time, just you wait."

The two of them, though different sides of a coin, essentially felt like the same person. Almost as if he was the mastermind himself. But then again, it can't be that simple can it…..?

"Well that's all the announcements for today, students," Monokuma snickered, "Have a beary despairing day and good luck in finding the exit map!"

As Monokuma vanished into thin air, everyone's gazes were either directed towards me or the crazed William.

"What do we do about the two of them?" Kazuko asked, "I say we put them under surveillance."

"Isn't that an invasion of privacy though?" Simon sweat dropped.

"Well considering that Arihime is a deplorable snoop and that William is obviously insane," Reina thought, "I say we divide our attention amongst the two of them.

"Um..they're not children, you know.." Camille rolled his eyes and sighed, "I have better ways to spend my time, other than watching those two."

"Do you have a better solution then, Narcissus?" Toto sneered at the fitness model.

Camille seemed a little freaked out by Toto as Black growled at him. I can tell that shut him up for good, the one thing I can agree with the two of them on.

"Guys, listen," I piped up, getting their attention, "I may have come here under the guise of pretending to be an Ultimate, but that doesn't change the fact that we are all still stuck in this school, forced to murder each other until we go crazy or die from old age."

Some people didn't acknowledge me as the others seemed to get the message, tough crowd I guess.

"W-Well, I'm still with her…" Natsume whimpered, I guess childhood bonds stretch that far huh.

"She saved my life in that class trial," Izuhara stated as he put his fist over his chest, "I can never overlook something like that not even for a tiny, incriminating video, that Monokuma could be lying about."

"He's right," Calypso chimed in, "She proved that someone was trying to frame me as well, so she has my full cooperation and gratitude."

"Idiots…." Alia mumbled, "Can you even trust her..with that gullible thinking?"

"The senorita has been quite helpful lately…" Eduardo said before getting shot down by Reina's icy, cold glare, "But for now….I will stay neutral at the moment."

"Athena doesn't know what's going on," xey piped up, "But if Ari is trying to make amends, who is Athena to judge Ari's motives."

Of course, the class try hard would think I'm innocent, it's to be expected, what's surprising is that xey are not siding with the others, even though I was vehemently irritated when it came to their lame comedy. Is it hopeful trust or is it…blind faith, who knows?

"I'm sorry, butterfly," Nori titled his fedora, "But after seeing something like this, I'm not sure if I should put my trust in your box of false hope."

Wow, tell me how you really feel, Nori.

"As much as I want to give her the benefit of the doubt," Tokaku pondered, "I think it's best for me to stay neutral as well, I don't like seeing everyone fighting with each other.

"But guys….what about the party?" Karuta meekly said, "I…don't want it all to go to waste…."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the party," Simon remembered, looking at his I-Pad in confusion.

"Look at all of you," William snickered, "Trying to rack your brains around this dilemma and trying to assuage the pain of doubting each other."

William kept rubbing salt into everyone's wounds, as every one of us started to get agitated with how sociopathic he turned in less than five minutes. Maybe that's a good sign that I should stay away from him for a while. But as luck would have it, he always finds a way to sneak into my life, someone kill me please.

"I vote that we keep William out of the party," Kazuko raised her hand, "He's creeping me the hell out right now."

"I second that," Aohito added, "He gives off a bad energy as well."

After that it seems that more of us are starting to become fearful of William's devious plans for the group and this sick game. I couldn't blame them, after that display of pure madness, I'd want to distance myself as far away from him as much as possible, despite how useful he is to my investigation.

"Well it's unanimous," Karuta looked down," Sorry William, but you can't attend the party anymore."

"Oh, who the fuck cares about your lame attempt at an asinine party," he chuckled, "I'm going to be in my room the entire time, counting down the minutes until another one of you hapless idiots kicks the bucket."

With that William exited the cafeteria, hands in his pockets with a sickening smile plastered from ear to ear, all of us shivered at his shifty behavior as we looked away from him and continued our discussion.

"What about her," Toto pointed at me, "Should we exclude her from the festivities as well?"

"No, I vote against that idea," Mei interjected, "Sure you may be skeptical of her, but what harm can she do now that you all suspect her."

"I agree," Natsume said, "S-She's less l-likely to do anything w-weird…if she's under high alert."

"That's a good point there, Natsu," I said, trying to make my argument, "Plus I won't be moving around a lot since I will be running the food stand, according to Karuta."

"And we know how much you love food," Mei giggled, "I can vouch for that claim."

"All those in favor of letting Arihime join the party?" Karuta asked.

Tokaku, Simon, Izuhara, Calypso, Natsume, Athena, Mei and Karuta herself, all raised their hands as it seemed it was pretty much no discussion.

"I will agree to those terms as well," Nori said, "As long as someone can keep an eye on her until the party is over, but until it is finished, then we can know for sure if she has good intentions or wishes us ill will."

For someone who was quite smitten with me, it seems your pessimistic side took the reins for a bit in that rhythmical noggin of yours. I can dig it, even if you're distancing yourself from me, might be more welcoming than the poetic flirt who seems to charm his way into my conversations with little to no effort.

Everyone seemed to have come to the same agreement that I shouldn't be excluded from the event, but only if I'm under constant supervision, so the people who voted to have me at the party are now held responsible if I act out of line, essentially.

Just great, freaking Ultimates watching my every move, that's the last thing I needed.

"I'm sorry Arihime," Karuta apologized, "But it's the only way to appease the others."

"No worries, it just means that I can stop hiding my true intentions since you all know it now," I chuckled, "As of right now, my main priority is escaping this school alive and in one piece, so I will try my best to accommodate you all."

Some of them chuckled at my half assed answer as we all left the cafeteria, leaving the others behind to debate whether this was the right decision to make or not.

"We should get back to working on the party," Simon suggested, "I'm pretty sure that there is still more to do."

"Oh shit, the desserts," Izuhara screamed, realizing he had something in the oven, "Excuse me!"

He sprinted off to his room where his personal kitchen was, as smoke poured from underneath his doorway and sounded off the fire alarm in the hallway.

"Hey, damage to school property is strictly forbidden," Monokuma snapped at us via the intercom, "Also attention all students, I've added more rules to each of your E-Handbooks, that will be all and have a very des-bearing day!"

After that sudden announcement, I turned on my Monopad and checked the rules option on my screen.  
It displayed the first few rules as usual, but it seemed there were more rules added in, replacing the previous 'TBD' one :

 **RULE 8** **: The swimming pool is off limits at nighttime, any student caught swimming in the pool at night will be punished.**

 **RULE 9** **: Vandalism or destruction of school property is extremely forbidden and will be dealt with severely.**

 **RULE 10** **: If a body is discovered by three or more people, then the Body Discovery Announcement will alert all the students and an Investigation period will commence.**

 **RULE 11** **: After a certain amount of investigating, you will head to the red door in the main hallway, where you will head to the Class Trial, attendance is mandatory unless a student is bedridden or ill, then another method will be considered.**

 **RULE 12** **: If the blackened can outsmart everyone in the class trial, then everyone else dies and they alone will be able to graduate.**

 **RULE 13** **: If the spotless students find out who the blackened is, then only the blackened will be executed and the rest will be able to live on with their daily lives.**

 **RULE 14** **: Loaning your E-handbooks is prohibited amongst the student body.**

 **RULE 15** **: The blackened can kill a maximum of two students during any single "Killing Game", anymore than two will result in immediate punishment.**

 **RULE 16** **: Monokuma and/or Nekotang will not interfere with the students directly or exact any harm to them. Then what's the point in a Killing Game.**

 **RULE 17** **: Attempting to break into locked rooms is extremely forbidden, unless I, the headmaster, allow you to enter inside.**

Oh great, more rules to bar us from solving this mystery faster, thanks mastermind, she lied. I turned off the screen, shoving the device into my bag frustratingly.

"Don't some of these rules seem a bit redundant?" Tokaku asked, "I mean rules 12 and 13 kind of roll into rule 5."

"Don't question it milk money," Monokuma piped over the intercom, "Just follow the rules and you'll be fine."

He then turned off the intercom system, all of us sweat dropping at the unorganized methods of our malevolent headmaster. I for one, think he's getting nervous, now that some of us are potential loose cannons who would go above and beyond to screw with the system. So, I assume he's keeping a watchful eye on William and I as well, maybe that's a good thing, who knows?

"We're getting sidetracked," Calypso sighed, "Let's just get the party preparations over and done with."

After heading up to the second floor, Karuta began giving each one of us our own set of instructions on what's left to do in order to complete the preparations for her over the top party.

"Tokaku, you're in charge of helping Athena with entertainment," she said, as Toka was more than happy to help a fellow female out, or non-binary person, whatever Athena wanted to identify with today, probably a toaster strudel who knows. Nevertheless, Athena was happy as they both seemed to be getting along just fine.

"Mei, make sure your equipment is working and is far away from the water as possible," Karuta said to her, "We don't need someone else getting electrocuted."

"You got it!" she said skipping over to the waterpark, bag on her back and everything.

"Simon, we still need some more heavy lifting done, are you up to the task?"

"Of course!" He pumped himself up, "But what was I supposed to be lifting again?" he said looking at his I-Pad confused.

"Just make sure that all boxes and stage sets are in their proper place."

Simon gave her thumbs up as he updated his itinerary in his I-Pad, walking off to the waterpark and almost losing his bearings after he went the wrong way.

"Calypso, Arihime, Natsume, I believe there was a storage closet somewhere on this floor, Monokuma said that there were extra pool floats lying around so can you check to see if his information is correct."

"S-Sure K-Karuta.." Natsume stuttered.

"Sure thing, Karu-chan!" Calypso smiled.

"Alright…" I mumbled, "Then can I have food?"

Karuta giggled, "Of course, Ari-chan!"

I'm sold, you have free food, I'm down. Let's get this shit done and over with.

After departing from the main group, the three of us walked around the second floor as it seemed bigger than upon first inspection. We eventually found the storage closet located close to the sauna and hot springs area, opened the rusty wooden door, as dust escaped from the room and entered out lungs.

Natsume coughed loudly, Calypso waved some dust off her clothes while I wiped my glasses, god I hate dust with a passion, why does it even exist in the first place?

The storage closet, aside from being dust ridden, had multiple different shelves for different items. There was a shelf labelled 'Cleaning supplies' that stored mops, buckets, brooms, dustpans, a vacuum, sponges, rags and other such utensils.

The next shelf was labelled 'Maintenance,' the shelves had multiple tool kits that had hammers, screwdrivers, nails, saws, goggles, thin string, wrenches, measuring tape and regular black duct tape.

The third shelf labelled 'Art,' had brushes of many different sizes, wide ones to thin ones, there were multiple different colored paints in metal buckets with the colors written on the outside in their respective marker color, a long sponge roller brush, stencils, easels and other things.

The last shelf in there was labelled 'Pool Supplies,' it had multiple pool floaties such as five clear bed rafts with yellow cushiony bases, 10 rainbow colored noodles, 5 life preservers, 20 orange life jackets, 10 green and purple inner tubes for one person and some for two people and red and white beach balls.

"Just what the doctor ordered," I said, "I wonder why they stored all of this in here instead of the pool storage area?"

"I don't know, maybe to save some space or something?" Calypso wondered, "I guess this room hasn't been used in a long time."

"M-Maybe we should clean this place up…a-after the p-party," Natsume suggested.

I think the last thing I need when I'm in a killing game is more busywork when I have a mastermind to sniff out and a troll to beat, but you have your priorities Natsu, don't let me stop you.

"I think for now we should carry as much we can and worry about the cleaning for another day," I said.

Calypso went through each shelf and began organizing them in order as more dust swept into her face, that girl is pretty OCD when you think about, but then again, it's her expertise to be as organized as she can being a pharmacist, one wrong prescription and her practice would be put into question and she'd have multiple lawsuits, trust me those are ugly…

The three of us carried five pool noodles, one life preserver, as much life jackets as we could carry and about 5 inner tubes, leaving the bed rafts alone for now, it seems some of them were crimpled and old so it's safe to say we can't use them for now.

We all lugged the pool supplies to the waterpark, as Natsume almost tripped on one of them and I almost knocked my glasses off my face, I should really invest in contacts when we leave this place.

We opened the sliding door to the waterpark to hear loud music being blasted and my eardrums bleeding internally as I dropped the floats and covered my ears.

"Ah shit!" I said, as my ears vibrated and throbbed, "What's that noise and where is it coming from!?"

"Sorry about that!" said a voice over a microphone, "I'm just testing this new DJ equipment is all."

I looked to see Mei, on a wooden stage, wearing headphones around her neck, her chestnut brown hair tied up in messy buns and testing out the DJ booth that was circuited inside the stage.

"No problem!" I yelled to her.

"My ears, agh!" Calypso yelled, as she dropped her pool floaties as well.

"Don't worry, you get used to it when you're around her," I told her and Natsume.

I saw Simon dropping more boxes as the loud music interfered with his thinking, Athena couldn't get xer jokes across as Tokaku was pumped up by the loud music as she started moving her body to the rhythm, at least someone is finding the silver lining in this situation.

"I'm sorry guys," Karuta came up to us and apologized, "We've been trying to get this thing to work for hours now."

"It's no big deal, although I think the booth needs some maintenance."

"Can someone ask Alia for help please, she seems to know how wiring and circuits work being a robotics expert," Karuta asked.

"She and I are on….bad terms at the moment," I replied, after the little stunt Monokuma pulled.

Natsume seemed too pre-occupied with fixing the wooden stage and helping Simon that it seemed he was busy as well.

"I'll go do it," Calypso volunteered, "Besides, I need to run her through basic first aid situations and get her to remember all the medicines in order and by color."

She left the pool area, trying to find Alia as I prayed for her, even though she's weary of me, I wish her luck with Calypso's obsessive-compulsive nature.

Karuta then told me that I could go and do whatever I wanted since they were almost done with the preparations, which meant that I can sleep, binge on junk food or probably get a head start on finding those hints.  
But where to start is the question right now.

"Actually Arihime, one more thing before you go," Karuta asked me.

"Ugh! What?" I groaned.

"Can you go and grab Natsume's screwdriver that he left in the workshop for him, please?" she asked fluttering her eyelashes.

"Okay," I sighed, rolling my eyes.

I exited the waterpark, almost got lost in the halls as I looked at a glowing neon sign with a picture of wood being sawn in half by a metal saw.

I entered the room, pushing open the door, as I was greeted by a carpenter's dream paradise.

The room was big with the walls being plated soundproof as to prevent noise from escaping the room, there were about five table in the center with four wooden stools to each one, there were heavy machinery that looked old but seemed to still be in working condition.  
There were buzz saws, levers and cranes used to lift heavy objects, tools lining the walls from carving knives, wooden hammers, saws etc, there were multiple waste bins for different trash items, they were all blue with name tags for 'Wood Shavings', 'Broken Metal/Razors', 'Broken Glass' and there seemed to be a bigger bin for unused blocks of wood.

Natsume would straight up have a field day in here, as I almost bumped into a statue of a surfboard that was entirely made out of wood with a floral pattern on the design, each detail seemed almost intricate as if carefully carved using a microscope and careful hands.

"Wow Natsu, get out much?" I sarcastically remark as I search for his missing screwdriver.

I perused the tables and saw it next to the surfboard sculpture as it was covered in shavings and had Natsume's name written in black marker with a piece of tape used as a makeshift name tag.

I took the screwdriver, headed out of the workshop, walked back to the waterpark, not looking where I was going and bumped into something again. Jeez, I need an alarm system that tells me when I'm near someone, because this is getting ridiculous.

"Fluff me in the asshole, not again," I growled with my glasses falling off my face, to see that I bumped into someone else.

I landed on top of them, breaking it upon impact as the glass pierced my palm and fingers, leaving me with cuts on my right hand and glass sticking out.

"Oww son of a b-" I cringe in pain as the person who bumped into me, got up and pulled me on my feet.

"Oh my god Arihime, I'm so sorry!" said a female voice, sounding concerned now seeing my injury.

"Huh, Mei?" I said recognizing her voice, "Where are you?" I said, squinting my eyes to get a look at her.

"Oh no, you're glasses, can someone help me!" Mei says as she helps me find my way through the halls.

She lugged my ass across the halls as she called out to someone else who was walking by.

"Callie, Alia, we need medical attention ASAP!" Mei calls as I squint to see two figures approaching me, one with concern and the other with a slow pace and uninterested body language.

"What happened!?" Calypso asked worriedly looking at the glass shards in my hand and fingers.

Mei explained my situation to her, told Alia to leave the medical kit here and head to my room and see if I had an extra pair of glasses or something.

"Wait, how are you going to get into my room without my E-Handbook?" I asked, remembering the rule against loaning your handbook.

"I'll..just ask…Monokuma," Alia muttered as she sprinted downstairs to retrieve them.

Calypso opened the bag, fiddled with its' contents as she pulled out what appeared to be a white rag, tweezers, an alchoholic solution to cleanse the tweezers I suppose, anti-disinfectant, blue gloves, bandages and cotton swabs.

"Now this will only hurt slightly," she explained to me, as if I were a toddler.

"I'm here for you," Mei said, holding onto my left hand for moral support I guess.

Calypso cleaned her tweezers with the alcohol solution, laid the towel on the ground, then began the process by putting on her gloves and plucking out the bigger pieces of glass, then working her way down to the smaller bits.

"Agghh!" I scream in pain.

"Almost done, Ari…" she said, pulling the final shard out of my finger, "….And we're done."

I winced from the pain, as she dabbed anti-disinfectant into the cotton swabs, cleaned up the leftover blood trickling out of my fingers as she applied peach colored bandages to my wounds and wrapped my hand using a white rolled up bandage she pulled out of from her bag.

"Now a kiss to make it better," she said smooching my hand, ironically.

"Thank you, Calypso," I thanked her as I squinted to see where she was.

"No thank Mei, if it wasn't for her quick thinking, you'd be bleeding out by now," she smiled as she pointed over to the girl on my left.

"No need to thank me," Mei rubbed the back of her head in modesty, "I was just at the right place at the right time."

Calypso and I chuckled as Alia came back upstairs, carrying what seemed to be a maroon glasses case.

"Here…." She mumbled handing Mei the case, "….Don't mention it…"

"Thank you, Alia," I said to her, even though she seemed a little hesitant to hand them over.

She didn't respond, I guess she was still weary of my intentions, I can't blame her.

"Alright here we go," Mei said as she pulled the glasses from out of the case and framed them on my face, "How's that feel?"

I blinked twice, getting accustomed to the new lenses as it turned out these spares were almost the same, if not a better prescription than my old ones.

"How did Monokuma know that my prescription was -5?" I wondered, "Wow, it's almost like using contacts and those are a pain in the butt to put in."

"No need to thank me," he said appearing in front of my face and surprising me.

"Don't do that!" I yelled at him.

"Oh my, why the long face, you should be happy that I knew the exact pair of glasses, the manufacturer and the color you liked, even though I plan to have you guys kill each other, I have to keep you guys comfortable and properly cared for," he snickered, blushing evilly.

"How..ironically generous of you, Monokuma," I remarked, flabbergasted by his sudden amity.

"Ta Ta for now, I have a pink rabbit that needs beating," he said as he disappeared into the ether again.

What was that all about? Ah who cares, the more I question it, the more my brain starts to hurt.

"You two should be more careful," she said, "At least it wasn't infected, Arihime, you're a lucky girl."

I tried to move my right hand, but it pained slightly, the best I could manage was bending my fingers but even that was a chore in of itself.

"I'm sorry being so clumsy guys," I sighed, "I guess everyone is still paranoid about me and my sudden reveal of not being a proper Ultimate and all."

I looked down at my feet as I was prepared to hear their opinions of me.

"Arihime look at me," Mei said as she looked me directly in the eyes, "I don't care what you planned to do here, all that matters is that you want to get out as much as the rest of us and to me…..that's very admirable and heroic of you."

I was a little shocked by her sudden praise, Mei was one of the few Ultimates who seemed very genuine and cool, no wonder she's very popular, to hear her saying that I was admirable, made me feel a little bit better about this situation.

Even though in my mind, this feels like a forced attempt to create bonds, but who am I to complain about compliments.

"Oh, that's right, where are your broken glasses, Ari?" Calypso asked, "We don't need someone else getting hurt by picking those up or tripping on them."

"I believe they were over th-" I said pointing to where Mei found me, only to see that my crushed glasses were gone and the glass shards were cleaned up.

"I bet it was Monokuma…." Alia sighed.

"I never knew he was such a stickler for cleanliness?" I thought.

"Well I hope your wounds heal, Arihime, now if you'll excuse me I have to go and see if the others aren't also getting themselves into a mess," Calypso giggled.

"I'll..give that to…Natsume," Alia said taking the screwdriver from me.

They both headed to the waterpark to assist with injuries and equipment issues as Mei and I were left in the hallway, awkward silence was tense as we didn't know what else to do.

"Umm….okay?" I wondered, "Oh that reminds me, Mei, have you found anything useful that might help us deduce what to do next?"

Mei wasn't sure what I was asking, but due to my nervous body language, she knew that I was probably asking her if she knew where the exit map was or who has it.

She looked away from me, picked up her black backpack and reached inside of it to reveal that she only had a few mixtapes of her albums and a teddy bear that looked like she had it for years upon years.

"I see…." I commented looking inside the bag myself, even going as far as to search for hidden pockets as well.

"I'm sorry but I don't have the map, Arihime," she said zipping up her bag, "If only, even if I did have the map, the rules stop me from helping you guys out."

I rolled my eyes in frustration, as it seemed Mei didn't have the map either, which meant my search went from 17 to 15 people left to question. I am not losing this bet to William, but now that I have this bloody injury, it's going to be annoying to do anything from now on.

"Well, I have to go and pick out the songs I want played at the party," Mei remarked with a hint of a soft tone in her voice, "Be safe Arihime."

She finished talking as she hugged me tightly and left saying these words before leaving, "Thank you…for believing in….all of us…."

She skipped to the waterpark as I stood there, still trying to process the hug she gave me. Did I…just make….a new friend?

A million questions roamed my mind as I stood there in the hallway, a little shaken up by that sudden event and I decided to explore the second floor some more and maybe explore the other rooms that I missed.

I looked at the sauna and saw that it was currently closed for the moment, so I decided to enter the hot springs area instead and headed inside the red curtain labelled with a kanji indicating 'female only.'

It took me to a mini changing room with about 10 lockers for each of us girls and Athena as well. All the lockers were painted red with pink sakura flower blossom patterns on the front with each of our names on a piece of tape stuck to each locker.

I looked at the locker to the far end with my name on it, opened it up and found a large towel, some bathing supplies and a scrubbing brush. I hung my clothes on the hanger inside the locker, tied my hair up into a bun with the band on my wrist and headed inside the hot springs.

The room didn't feel outdoorsy as the others made it out to be, sure the bath itself had a rocky base, the water was steaming warm, I saw bathing lotion in buckets off to the side by the edges of the springs, there was an electronic slideshow that looked almost realistic to an actual outdoor hot springs, there was a mini waterfall running on the far middle side of the room with water pouring down, as steam evaporated into the pool making the room even more foggy than it already was.

"Finally…..some peace and quiet," I say dipping my toe into the water and then slowly walking into the bath with my towel wrapped around my upper body.

Why didn't we get to this place sooner, this is exactly what the doctor ordered, now time to fall asleep and wait for me to get pruney and wrinkly.

A few minutes into the bath, the curtains swooshed open, indicating more people entered the bath as well. It was two other females both with their hair tied up and talking to each other happily until they saw me inside the bath and quickly went hush.

"Oh…you're here," one of them was Reina, her black hair tied up neatly in a big bun, "So much for peace and quiet, I suppose."

The other female was Kazuko, her hair was tied into a ponytail and she seemed a little cautious of me still.

I didn't acknowledge their presence, as they both entered the spring and continued whispering into the others ear, about what they were talking about, it was only for a minute but I overheard them talking about something related to me, with them mentioning my name as well.

"I know…" Reina mumbled, "I'm not sure…"

"If you don't have anything nice to say," I said getting a little annoyed with their tedious gossiping, "Then don't say anything at all."

That seemed to shut Reina up for a while as she turned her nose at me and continued scrubbing her skin with the brush she was using along with a strawberry scented bath lotion.

"Why did you come here?" Kazuko asked me suddenly as I was about to bathe underneath the lukewarm waterfall.

"Do you want the real version or the sugarcoated one?" I asked her.

"Don't bother Kazuko," Reina said, "She's nothing but a lowly mole, pay her no attention."

I got even more annoyed with Reina's snobby attitude as I finally snapped at her.

"Can you please shut the fuck up, Ice Queen!" I told her, almost popping a migraine.

She raised her eyebrow at me as Kazuko seemed a little tense from the confrontation and my sudden attitude shift.

" Firstly, I've been nothing but friendly to you all since we first arrived here, I even entertained your childish BL fetish," I chewed her out even more, "Just because Monokuma put out some stupid little video, that could be fake for all you know, you take his word like it's the freaking gospel and don't question it!?"

"Well it's not like you're denying the claims he made against you either," she retorted.

"True, your entitled to your opinions and I won't deny your skepticism towards me," I said giving her some breathing room, "But just remember you ungrateful little princess, without me carrying everyone's dead weight, you guys would have been screwed in that last class trial," I continued to show her the facts, "If we die then that's it, no more ice skating regionals for you and no more kayaking tournaments for you too, Kazuko."

Reina was a little peeved with my forward attitude, but maintained her composure as Kazuko piped in.

"Well, I'm sure we would have been able to figure out that Yuzuki was the culprit without your help.." her tone sounded sassy but gave off a more meek vibe.

"Are you kidding me, did we go to the same class trial?" I look at her with a sarcastic face, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you two on the opposite side of the debate regarding Izuhara's innocence, you all believed that since he had a motive, that was good enough for you, without considering all the facts and asking how he even acquired the murder weapon in the first place."

They both felt backed into a corner as I debunked their claims one by one.

"I understand everyone was a little scared and on edge anyone sane person would be," I explained to them, "But don't come and preach to me about solving the case, when all of you were chasing your tails the entire time, didn't have a single clue what was going, didn't even flinch when it came to finding evidence, basing everything off your emotions instead of logic and coming to the most half assed conclusions I've ever heard, that I'm pretty sure mindless action movies would tell you to calm down and to explain your logic better."

My face was fuming red, my glasses fogged up from too much sweat and my towel nearly slipped off my torso, as I reproached them and gave them the biggest lesson they will ever learn.

"I'm…sorry," Kazuko apologized, "I just…didn't feel comfortable…knowing you had secret intentions and all…"

Kazuko seemed a little freaked out by my sudden outburst, while Reina crossed her arms and huffed, refusing to give in due to her pride.

"Touche," she said, "Even though you saved our lives, I'm still a little weary of you, so don't come expecting me to welcome you back with open arms."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, popsicle…" I remarked, feeling too livid to enjoy my bath as I exited the hot springs, walked out into the changing room, took a quick shower, wiped my skin and changed back into my clothes.

"Fucking cunts," I mumbled, passing some cameras and flipping them off angrily, "Stupid ass mastermind, him and his meddling….

"Why so serious, phoenix?" spoke a smug voice, "Was the bath too cold for your fiery tempo?"

I kept walking off, ignoring William the entire time as he followed me like a lovesick puppy. God just go die already, I don't want to see you right now.

"Oh, but that wouldn't be any fun now would it," he snickered, "Besides, you know without me you're investigations would go south."

"I really don't want to do this right now William, I'm more furious this time and unless you want a fight, I suggest backing off before I pull out my claws."

"Temper temper, I was going to give you some help finding that map, but it seems you don't need it," he mumbled.

I touched his shoulder, stopped him and stared into his eyes with the most forced smile I've ever made in my life, "If you know something, tell me Willy."

"Now that's more like it, can I get a kiss too?" he giggled.

"Don't…test me…douchebag," I said to him, "Just give me the damn information already."

He dusted off his shoulder, pulled something out of his pants pocket to reveal a sticky note that read 'HINT 1' on the front.

"You found the first hint!?" I screamed, before he covered my mouth.

"Yes… now shush," he said, "While you were having a diss track session with the other ladies, I found this in one of the girls' lockers, don't ask me which one."

"That's inter- hey you pervert!" I pushed him, "How did you get in without Monokuma interfering or seeing you!?"

"A good genius never reveals his tricks, sweet cheeks," he smugly smiled as he pushed up his glasses.

He handed me the crumpled note, as I unraveled the paper to see its' contents, which it read as follows:

" _You think you can trust your friends…..  
You're way off the mark….  
No more loose ends….  
The first clue….  
Find the person as happy as a lark_…"

It always has to be some cryptic message, that's never a good sign. I hate poetry even more, so this is going to be even more infuriating.

"Calm your precious little mind, phoenix" he chuckled at my confused look, "It's not that hard to deduce when you think about it, its' only the first clue."

I looked at him with an annoyed look, he backed off and let me digest this new development. So the person who has the map, is a happy lark or something….that doesn't help me at all!?

"That is just a taster, now it's up to you to find the rest," he laughed.

"Oh, don't you worry, it won't take long just you wait." I challenged him.

"I'm counting on that," he snickered as he headed into the male hot springs to do god knows what.

Boy am I drained, no pun intended. I should go to sleep and never wake up for the rest of these five days. I made my way downstairs, snuck into the kitchen, grabbed myself a water bottle as I headed to my dorm room, locked the door and plopped on my bed like a rock in the water.

"Now, nobody disturb me for the rest of the day," I mumbled as I drifted into unconsciousness and fell asleep.

As happy as a lark…..what does that mean?

Why is this the first clue?

Who has the map?

What is going on?

I'll think about this tomorrow…..too lazy to get up….

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello, hello, hello everyone! Did you miss me!? I can see no hands…okay…crawls into the corner and cries….JK.

I'm so sorry once again for not updating sooner guys, I'm busy with a lot of personal stuff in my life right now, I'm moving, packing boxes and stress is just another thing to worry about.

On that note, I have an announcement to make, as of this posting, I might hold off on making the next chapter, since I won't have any internet access starting in April and since I'm moving, I will be more focused on that and I will be taking a trip.

I not sure for how long but just know that I will still be writing as usual, but my schedule will be as hectic as ever. I will be starting back school soon, so I might not have much time to update a new chapter every so often, but who knows, life happens.

Aside from that, I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'm very interested to hear your thoughts about it, did you see anything that caught your eye.

Did you like the character development for some of the students? Also I have a poll up on my page, if you haven't voted on who you think the next victim is, then go over there and choose three options, I'm so excited to see who you guys pick.

I hope you guys have a great day, I love you all so much and thank you for sticking with my story despite how many obstacles I have IRL. I know I'm not a very prolific writer in a sense but it means a lot to me that you all like reading this and that makes me happy.

Anyways, enough sentiments, I hope you guys have a fantastic week, and I will see you whenever the heck I decide update next.

Bye bye, I will see you probably in a month's time who knows and happy reading my fellow nerds, geeks and otaku alike!


	20. Chapter 2: Splish Splash Fun Times

**Editors:** DancingCactuar  & shsl mahou shoujo

* * *

"Arihime…Arihime….." whispered a voice that was sinisterly snickering, "Where are you hiding?"

I was running through the same nightmarish hellscape that invaded my dreams, as each footstep I made alerted the creature almost every time. I tried hiding around every corner I took, but hit a black invisible wall each time, with little wiggle room to escape and no where else to run but straight forward.

"Why do you run?" it asks, in its morphed, dark voice, "You know it's pointless to escape from me, little worm."

Despite its constant jeering, I kept running and hit another wall. This time, however, another light shone in the distance to reveal a young girl. She looked familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

Her hair was the same maroon as mine, cut at a medium length and ending near her neck. Her outfit consisted of a dark red sweater, a brown skirt, and a pair of polished, black flat shoes. She could have been ten years old, give or take a few years. Her back was turned, hiding her face away from me.

"Who are you?" I asked, approaching her slowly.

A sudden need to reach her gripped my heart, as I willed myself to pass through the wall. The little girl cried her eyes out as I walked closer and closer, hiccupping sobs echoing off the black walls. She was hunched over, too distressed to have heard me call out to her.

"Is that her?" a strange, masculine voice that appeared from thin air, "Isn't she the girl whose parents died in that plane crash?" Then, as if on cue, multiple different voices joined in. Their numbers grew at every word spoken, until it became a clamoring chorus of statements and comments.

"I heard her parents were on the run from someone," a female voice claimed. "Were they criminals on the run?"

"Poor thing... orphaned at such a young age." It was another masculine voice, this time rather sympathetic. However, his next comment held a surprisingly mocking tone. "Probably another problem child whose parents couldn't deal with her anymore."

"Well, word on the street was that her parents had crushing debt to some loan sharks," gossiped a new, womanly voice. She giggled, making my heart skip from the cruel tone laced in her words. "Tried to make a run for it, but you can't escape the grasp of justice, can you?"

These voices... what were they saying? Who are they, and more importantly, who is this little girl? Why was she crying and what was going on here?!

Then, the room darkened, only for another light to shine brightly. The little girl was still in the spotlight, however, I knew this was different. There was a lifeless and blank look clouding the little girl's eyes. Drained and unresponsive, she held the hand of a shadowy figure who had its head turned down toward the child.

"Don't worry, little one," a new shadowy figure soothed. "You still have a living relative who is willing to take you in. Be grateful."

"That's right!" agreed a feminine voice, belonging to another shadowy figure. "I also heard he's pretty wealthy and very influential!" Then, to the side, the woman murmured, "She's lucky for her deadbeat parents to have died in the first place. At least she won't be in debt now."

These voices... they were cruel, cynical, nasty, and... somewhat true.

"Little brat should be happy, she gets to live the first-class lifestyle and she's still moping," said an annoyed female's voice, "Ingrate, just like her parents."

"Honestly, she doesn't need to go to school," said a jealous male's voice, "She probably has someone forge her grades for her and that's how she's able to get into the top universities in Japan."

Who are you people? What did this little girl do to earn everyone's vitriolic comments and jabs at her character? Why are you all so…despicable and scummy?

Then the figures disappear, as the little girl from before turned her head around, as I got a glimpse at her monotone expression, her face was wet with tears, her dark brown eyes freshly red and dripping and she continued to hold onto the figures' hand as if she knew them almost her entire life.

She turned to me, noticed my presence and spoke these words.

"Run…while you…still can…" she uttered, before vanishing with the shadowy figure into the dark recesses of my subconscious.

After that cryptic warning, a cold chill ran down my spine. I could feel their shadow looming over me like a skyscraper in the bright blue sky, as I turned around slowly.

It was the same ghastly figure from before, with the red and black yokai mask covering their monstrous face. This time he seemed extra vicious, his mouth dripping with slobber and his cackling more devious than the last time I encountered him.

"Are you scared," he snickered, "This time…I'm hungry…for your blood!"

He lunged at me viciously, his slimy wet teeth came closer to chomping my head off as I winced, the fright from it all shocked me awake, I saw myself sleeping on my bed in my dormitory once again. I was breathing heavily and sweating bullets as my heart kept beating faster and faster.

"Not this again….why do I keep having these dreams?" I panted, exhausted like a sprinter after a 5K run.

I looked around the dimly lit room, it seemed almost the same, except some of my pillows were strewn on the floor as if I had a panic attack in my sleep or something. I slinked out of bed, grabbed my glasses from the desk counter, zombie walked over to my bathroom and turned on the mirror to see another frightening image…..myself with bags under my eyes and massive amounts of bedhead.

"Hah….I guess that dream has me a little jumpy," I thought to myself, as I sat on the toilet and thought about the dream.

Why do I keep having that certain nightmare? Is it symbolic of some foreboding event that is yet to occur or is it something much more than that?

"That little girl….." I wondered some more, "Is that…me?"

I looked at my bandaged right hand, the pain wasn't as intense as yesterday, but I could still feel the small holes reopening from the bits and pieces of glass from my missing broken glasses that I fell on top. I still had no idea who took and disposed of them, but it looks like it's not my problem anymore, so better to live and let go.

*DING DONG DING DONG* rang the bell over the intercom system.

"Ahem! It is now 8 AM," said Monokuma appearing on the TV screen in my room, "Good morning everyone! Time for another beautiful day, so hop to it!"

 **DAYTIME**

Another morning, another day in this hellhole. What fresh torture is Monokuma going to dispense upon us today I wonder, let's venture out into the great beyond, shall we.

I headed to the bathroom, washed my face, brushed my messy hair, took a shower, got dressed and headed out of my room to see more faces that I wish I didn't have to see.

"Another day…another reason not to kill myself and end my suffering once and for all," I thought.

I didn't expect anyone to be happy to see my presence because of yesterday, but for some reason it seems that it had the antithesis effect. It seems more people want to defend me if anything, poor naïve souls, you deserve better.

I was on my way to the kitchen to go grab breakfast, as I was tapped on my shoulder from behind. I turn around to see Karuta and Mei behind me, waving good morning, with smiles on their faces and their body language indicating they were enthusiastic about today or something.

"Oh…good morning you two," I sleepily yawn.

"It's a very great morning to you as well, Arihime," Mei smiled.

"Good morning," Karuta bowed.

"What has you two so hopped up and excited?" I chuckled, crossing my arms.

"Why wouldn't I be excited, silly!" Karuta cheered, "All the preparations for the party are finished and Izuhara is done making all the snacks and treats, all that's left is for him to carry the trays to the pool area and everything will go according to my plan!"

"I can't wait to try out his strawberry cream pastries!" Mei licked her lips, "My mouth won't stop watering, just from talking about it!"

"Well good luck with that…" I sleepily smiled, at the two's exuberance, "Are you really sure about this party, Karuta?"

"What do you mean, Ari?" she asks, tilting her head and looking bewildered.

God you are dense, were you even paying attention to what happened yesterday?

"Don't you think this party will only make things worse, given the amount of discord that occurred yesterday? Not to mention, most of us aren't in a partying or celebratory mood, if you haven't noticed."

Mei seemed a little hesitant to answer as Karuta chimed in, "I know that but….I just hate seeing everyone fighting and losing faith in one another."

"I agree with Karuta," Mei acknowledged, "All we need is something to help clear our heads and maybe have some fun during a bad situation is all, I for one am excited for this party!"

"Like killing two birds with one stone!" Karuta squealed.

Despite the number of scenarios that could go wrong with this ludicrous plan, I applauded their tenacity. It's almost unnerving how determined Karuta and the others are to get morale back up again. I think it's a fool's errand since you can't please everyone, but who am I to turn down freshly baked food and concession snacks.

"So, is there anything you need me to do while I'm still here and awake?" I asked sarcastically, hoping she didn't have more for me to do.

"Hmm….as of right now, I seem to have everything squared away," she pondered, "Although, I've yet to check out the sauna properly and see if it is safe for us to use."

She referred to the sauna on the second floor, I've never been in one despite living in Japan for most of my life, so I could probably use this opportunity to see if it holds anything interesting. I've been to old traditional inns before, but a sauna is something new to me.

"I volunteer to check it out for you," I piped up, "I want to see if it's all that it's cracked up to be and maybe get some tension relieved at the same time, I had quite the rough day yesterday."

"Okay, splendid," Karuta giggled, "Mei, can you go along with her?"

"Sure beans, anything for a friend!" she smiled happily, a little too happily in my opinion, "I hope my hair doesn't get too frizzy in there, I don't think an afro would look good on me."

We both chuckled at her lame attempt at humor, as we parted ways with Karuta and headed upstairs to the second floor. It seemed that it was unusually quieter than downstairs, especially with the pool party in its' final stages of preparation.

"Do you know when the party is going to start, Mei?" I asked, as we walked to the sauna.

"Hmm….I'm not sure of the exact time, but Karuta said that it would start around 10 or 11 AM in the morning," she thinks as she adjusts her backpack, "All I know is that I'm supposed to be DJ'ing around that time is all."

"Is that how all your gigs work, you just let someone tell you what to do, give you a time and place and you're there?" I wondered, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well what's the point in an agent then, Ari?" she laughed at my dumb question, "I did about four shows in four different locations all in one night you know!"

"That explains why one of your shows I attended only lasted about two hours, normally DJ's perform for about five hours or something, if I'm correct."

"That's a rough estimate," she sighed deeply, "I wish it the shows were that short, but….tis the life of the Ultimate DJ."

Our conversation grew more and friendly, as we arrived to our designated point of interest.

We entered inside the unisex sauna only to be greeted with a gust of heat blowing into our faces. It was all wooden from top to bottom ceiling and floor, the dimly lit lighting made it a little hard to see where you were going but I guess there's a reason for the cheap, waterproof light bulbs, there were two coal pits in the center of the room, benches by the walls so that you could sit and let your stress vent, a metal shelf with towels nearby like the others said and the floor almost seemed a little creaky when you walked on it too hard.

"Well…so much for a tan," I said feeling the intense heat, "All I need to do is step inside here and I got my Vitamin D for the week!"

Mei chuckled at my inane comment, putting her backpack on a hook outside and undoing her two hair buns.

"Want to use this opportunity to relax for a while after all that preparation, Ari?" Mei asks as she begins stripping off her clothes, dumping them off to the side of the room and entering inside.

"Woah, slow down there, tiger" I said halting her exhibitionist moment, "Remember the time slot outside, we can't be using this all day now, can we?"

"Well, one of the time slots seems to be for right now, 8 to 9 AM so it must be okay!" she smiled, wasting no time and enjoying the sauna's warmth.

Looking at the time chart, it seemed that we, the students, were allowed inside for an hour with about thirty minutes missing in between each time period, which I assumed Monokuma uses to clean up the sauna between each use, I guess.

 **The times were:**

 **8:00 – 9:00 AM**

 **9:30 – 10:30 AM**

 **11:00 AM – 12:00 PM**

 **12:30 – 1:30 PM**

 **2:00 – 3:00 PM**

 **3:30 – 4:30 PM**

 **5:00 – 6:00 PM**

 **6:30 – 7:30 PM**

There was a sign underneath the slots that said the sauna is off limits to students after 7:30 PM, which probably meant that Monokuma can tidy the place up and have it ready for the next day, seems efficient enough, although a little restrictive, but luxuries are hard to come by so might as well accept it.

"Oh alright, I'll indulge you," I said taking off my blouse and skirt, entering inside with a towel wrapped around my torso and one around my head to prevent my hair from getting too frizzy.

The both of us sat down in the far end of the room as we let the warm breeze surge through our bodies like electrical currents in a search protector. And I thought the hot springs were great, this is even more relaxing. Although the last time I didn't have the most pleasant experience being accosted by those two athletic gossiping bitches.

"So, Mei, did you choose any good songs for the party?" I asked, trying to make more conversation with her.

"Hmm, I've pretty much decided that I'm going to be playing some of my older songs that charted in the top 50 EDM listings, and maybe add a few original new ones to the mix to spice things up a little."

"Ooh! Sounds fun, as usual I will probably give each new song, five stars since you make really good music!" I said trying to get more on her good side, so maybe if we leave here in one piece, I can go to one of her concerts and get a VIP pass.

"You're too kind Arihime," she giggled, "I always wonder how lucky I am to have such a dedicated fan such as yourself."

"Who knows, it must be fate," I said cringing at what I just said.

We sat for about thirty minutes as more hot steam opened our pores and cleansed us of our impurities. Each minute passing us by like a fleeting dream waiting to end.

"How's your hand feeling, Ari?" she asked, looking at the slightly damp bandage wrapped around my right hand.

"Oh…it could be better, haha…" I laughed, masking the pain it was causing me at this moment, "I was really looking forward to swimming and riding the slides as well with you guys."

"Don't worry I'm sure your hand will feel better tomorrow," she pumped her fists and wished me luck.

"I hope so….I don't need anymore surprises like this and Monokuma's expose of me, that really soured my mood and ruined my day."

I felt a pat on my back as I turned to Mei, giving me a concerned look.

"Are you still moping about what happened yesterday?" she looked at me a little concerned, "Sure you may have some….unsavory views on Ultimates, but from what I've seen, you've done nothing but supported us, despite your initial intentions regarding us and this school."

She said it bluntly, not much happiness in her voice and talking to me like a mentor to her student.

"For what it's worth, I still believe in you and everyone else."

"I…don't know what to say…you really shouldn't be putting so much trust into me…" I looked down at my feet.

"Why not?" she sat down looking at me worriedly.

"I mean…aside from what you saw, you don't know about my past or what I am as a person…so how could you believe in me 100 percent?"

"What did I tell you before, when we first met?" she said to me.

"Any fan of yours, is worth trusting," I said paraphrasing a little.

"Exactly!" Mei cheered, "I know fans can be a little iffy at times….but you're the exception to that rule."

"Wow…you really are putting too much trust in a stranger," I smirked, covering my giggle.

She laughed off my comment as she began humming a tune in her head, ignorance is bliss I'll give her that.

"Hey Mei…..now that you know a little bit more about me….how about you tell me about yourself in return?" I asked politely.

"…What would you like to know?" she breathed in and looked at me directly to my face.

"Is that secret from the first trial, really true?" I remembered her secret, almost feeling sad for her at the time, "Do you really only have your parents as people who you'd miss dearly?"

She fixed her towel around her head and breathed in and out deeply, "Yes…."

"I..I'm sorry for prying…" I apologized.

"No need….I mean everyone knows now…so what's the harm in telling you."

She sat upright and confided in me, her darkest secret as Monokuma put it in the last trial.

"My mom and dad are everything to me, they loved me dearly, they supported me when I became a DJ and… even bought me a laptop and mixing board when I got more professional with my hobby, I don't know where I'd be if it wasn't for them."

Listening to her speak, made me choke up a little, I had no idea she missed them that much. I guess her homesickness is something that I couldn't relate to but…..with all those reoccurring dreams every night….I guess something inside of me is saying the opposite of what I think.

"Mei…I.."

Before I could finish my sentence and respond, a few more people entered inside the sauna for the little time that was left. I saw three male figures' shadows approaching us, as I tightened my towel, wiped the steam from my glasses and hid the redness on my face.

"Oh…hey ladies, didn't expect to see you two here," said a very friendly voice belonging to Simon who wore a towel wrapped around his waist, which didn't really hide much from his overly muscular body.

"Hmph….it's the human scum.." sneered a very snide voice belonging to our resident furry Toto, who had a towel wrapped around his waist, with Black following suit with a towel wrapped around his head as well.

"Um…." The last voice had a timid stutter to it, which obviously belonged to Natsume, who accompanied the other two. Compared to them, he wasn't much special, he looked more sickly and thin and probably needed medical attention if exposed to too much natural light or something, "H-hey girls..hehe.."

"Hey guys…." I waved to them, "I was about to go… sorry for cutting our conversation short Mei, I have something I remembered I needed to do later."

"Ari?" Mei said as I walked away, "O-Okay…..bye I guess."

As I made my way out of the sauna, I seemed to have missed a step or fell through the moist wooden floor, because I tripped on something I couldn't make out, but not before something cushioned my fall and saved me from another injury.

"Oww…." A voice whimpered as Natsume seemed to have been standing in front of me, before I fell, "You a-alright?"

"Yes…thanks Natsu," I remarked, standing and helping him up as well.

I made sure to hold my towel extra tight around them, trying not to create more fanservice than there already is and looked down at my feet, wiggled it around and checked to see if there were any cramps or bruises.

"Ari!?" Simon said noticing my condition, "What happened to your hand, did you sprain or break it!?"

Calm down gorilla, no need to panic, I'm still intact.

"No Sime, I bumped into a wall and fell on top of something sharp is all, but I'm fine now."

I chuckled off my mishap as the three of them, including Mei, seemed to be a little worried for my well-being, I guess any injury would be cause for concern with all that's happened so far.

"If you say so….just remember I have plenty herbal remedies and joint medicines in my room, so feel free to let me know, alright."

Your such a big dummy, I'm fine I don't need someone to look over me like I'm a distracted toddler or something. I'm perfectly capable of helping myself, thank you very much.

"I appreciate the offer, I'll have to take a rain check to that," I replied amicably.

He smiled brightly, sat in the corner of the sauna, soaking in some of the warm goodness, as Natsume sat next to him and shriveled in the heat, somehow, he sweltered more in the sauna and looked like he was dehydrated, how!?

"I have nothing to say to you human," Toto crossed his arms and sat by himself as he and Black sat on the floor, "But I think you should change your bandages every day, to avoid infections."

"Well good morning to you too, sunshine," I rolled my eyes as Black roared at me, "Thanks for the advice, Captain Obvious."

"Bye Mei I'll see you later," I waved to her heading out.

"Bye bye, see you tomorrow at the party!" she said staying inside and chatting with the boys for a bit, she seemed to be on friendly terms with them, based off how relaxed they were, but it's probably the sauna working it's magic or some old wives tale like that.

I changed out of my towel, wiped my skin, took a shower and put back on my clothes laid out on the floor in a pile, it seems the sauna is functioning just as intended, nothing else to do but wait for the next surprise to pop into my lap…

"Oww….my hand," I winced, noticing the bandages on my hand were a little moist and coming loose as I took a quick peek at my scars, they were still red, with some scabs forming from the clots and some having healed already overnight, it looks gnarly as heck.

"So much for working and finding any more hints…" I thought before something caught my attention.

It seemed that near the sauna time slot cards, there was a piece of colored paper wedged inside the bottom rung, sticking out. Curiosity got the better of me as I took the paper, unfolded it to read its' contents as follows:

" _Like a captive slave…  
No more running for them…_

 _Only digging an early grave…  
The second clue…  
Find a person who is as true as a gem."_

Okay…these riddles are now fucking with me….how the hell am I supposed to know any of this shit!? What hell does this even mean!?

I perused the paper for more notes, received nothing as I crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it inside of my bag because who needs trash cans, am I right.

I probably should go and see Calypso for new bandages now, because my wounds still itched and I don't want to reopen them anymore than already did.

I walked down the steps as my stomach rumbled loudly, I remembered where I wanted to go before I was interrupted by the two cheerleaders of this motley group of students. I made a quick detour to the cafeteria, as it seemed that they were still serving breakfast, and it was the same menu as yesterday.

I walked into the kitchen, grabbed a plate, stacked two waffles, a lot of bacon, some scrambled eggs and poured a waterfall of syrup over my waffles as I headed outside to eat on the table. I didn't waste much time eating as I wolfed down the food like there was no tomorrow, the syrup stained my cheeks and the bacon grease spilled onto the table as I wiped up the remaining scraps with a small piece of the waffle.

"Look at this mess!?" said a voice from behind, "Someone grab me a lot, I mean a lot of napkins and some table cleaner, please!"

"Alright…" mumbled a depressed voice.

I smacked my lips to see Calypso looking at me sternly, Alia walking off into the kitchen to grab some cleaning supplies, Nori standing there not expressing much emotion until he saw me and Camille scowling in disgust, staring at my grease ridden table and silently judging my sloppy table manners.

"Gwood Mworning," I said with a mouth full of food, "Sowwy.."

"Ahh….just what I needed," Calypso rubbed the temples of her head, "I just cleaned these earlier…oh man."

"Here…." Alia said grabbing a big packet of unopened napkins, with some cleaning fluid as well.

"Thank you, Allie," Calypso said, giving Alia a pet name, "Excuse me Ari, I need to burn this table immediately."

I rushed out of my seat, as she began scrubbing and wiping the table till it sparkled. It seemed she noticed the other tables were messy as well and began cleaning those up as well, geez OCD much.

"Calypso…the Cinderella who just won't stop," Nori sweat dropped at her frantic cleaning.

"Unlike the ugly stepsister, who made the mess in the first place," Camille snorted.

"Is there something you wanted, Ken doll?" I jeered, "I don't have time for your bullshit."

"Hmph, you could have at least eaten some fruit with that garbage you call a meal," he replied, "I swear I need to go on another Paleo diet just watching you people."

"You know, you're pretty cute, when you close your mouth, right," I retorted back at him.

"I am?" he said confused by my sarcastic remark, "I'm not sure if you're insulting me, but I will take the compliment, where it's due!"

God save me….his ego is going to be the death of all of us sooner or later.

I looked at the other two, as it seemed they didn't want to talk with me either. Alia, is to be expected, but Nori was always chatting up a storm every time I was around. I guess he's still skeptical of me now that he knows what I do for a living, I couldn't blame his silence. He just tilted his fedora in disappointment as he went with Alia to go and grab some breakfast.

"….Sorry," I heard him whisper as he left.

Poor thing, he's conflicted, what can you do, I guess some people aren't as elated to be around me as mostly everyone else is, it's almost….refreshing for a change.

"That reminds me," I recall my other purpose for coming downstairs, "Calypso do you have your first aid kit with you?"

"Yeah?" she said wiping some sweat from her forehead and handing the wet paper napkins to Camille as he winced in agony from holding used and moist napkins.

"Can you reapply new bandages and maybe some cream to my injuries?" I asked, "It seems the pain and swelling hasn't assuaged yet."

"Of course," she said grabbing a white and red box she had placed on the floor before going on a cleaning frenzy, "Are you taking care of yourself, Ari?"

"Well, it could be worse I suppose, I'm just glad there's at least one medical professional here."

"No need for that, it's my job to help people in need," she said tying her hair into a ponytail and grabbing some gloves from the first aid kit as well.

She used a different cream to clean my wounds as she unwound my old bandages, handed them to a clearly disinterested and grossed out Camille, as she began rubbing cream onto my scabs and scars, wrapping new white bandages onto my hand and using clear tape to make sure they don't come undone again.

"There we go, good as new," she said kissing my hand again to wish the boo boos away, "Now don't do anything too extreme or else the wounds will open up again."

"Yes mom," I chuckled as she was taken aback with surprise at me calling her that, "Did you pick a bikini for the party later?" I asked, trying to change the topic and awkward mood.

"To be honest, I've not thought of the party, since I've been making rounds lately and attending to my research," she sighed, "I wouldn't know where to start."

"Have you tried talking with Reina," I suggested, "She seems to have an eye for fashion, judging from her flashy skating attire?"

"I would but…she seems a little too hostile towards me and everyone who sided with you yesterday," she told me, "Plus, she seems to be pre-occupied with her practice, I guess she's still coming to terms with all of this as well."

"She, Kazuko and I…..had a little spat last night in the hot springs," I admitted, "I can tell she's still unsure of my motives and is quite peeved with this situation."

"Well whatever the case, I hope Karuta's party alleviates all this friction between us, I can't stand all this white noise," Camille said as he brushed his hair, "I on the other hand have found the perfect pair of swimming trunks to wear tomorrow, so I'm ready as ever!"

Please don't be a speedo, please don't be a speedo….

"It's going to go well with my desired look," he said smiling dumbly, "Too bad Monokuma and Nekotang said I couldn't wear a speedo, but they let Toto wear one…biased much."

Praise the lord, hallelujah! Thank you Monokuma and Nekotang for having some level of sanity inside your demented minds.

"Maybe you should talk it out with her?" Calypso suggests, "I think she needs someone to talk to, and you need to set things straight with her once and for all."

"Calypso, I don't think that's a good idea," I looked at her with a serious look, "I did curse her out and tore her a new one last night, I think the last thing she needs is to see me of all people."

"Please, do it for everyone here…we can't stand her yelling and loud anime music playing at night anymore," she sleepily yawns.

"Why do I have to do it?" I questioned her.

"Because she refuses to talk with anyone else, besides Kazuko and Eduardo, and they're still sleeping, so please for everyone's sake, can you do it please?"

I weighed my options, contemplated further and saw her and Camille waiting for my decision as Nori and Alia exited the kitchen and grabbed breakfast carrying plates for Calypso and Camille as well.

"Fine…you've twisted my arm," I gave in, dusted off my clothes and headed out, "But you owe me big time."

"Sure," she answered, resuming her cleaning session, "Now to reclean all these tables again and sweep the floor!"

"Really!?" Camille stared dumbfounded, "Oh my god…"

"Leave her be…" Nori motioned to him.

I giggled upon exiting, closed the cafeteria doors as I headed for the dormitories, anticipating another bitch off and steeled myself.

I yawned some more as I approached Reina's door hearing 'We Were Born To Make History' from Yuri On Ice, oh god give me the strength to endure this. I knocked on her door and got no response, it seems the music was too loud for her to hear me. Whelp I tried, time to go sleep.

Huh what's that….I need to do this because the author is running out of ideas? Grrr….

With great reluctance, I knocked on the door and still got nothing, I grumbled some unmentionable words about the author and tried the doorknob. To my surprise, it was left open, I guess Reina was so focused on her skating that she hadn't the time to lock her room, she's probably afraid she might lock herself in with a killer like with what happened to Dietrich, I can sort of understand that.

"Here goes nothing….." I twisted the handle and entered inside.

The freezing cold breeze from inside her room, woke me up from my dazed state and brushed against my face like a giant glacier.

"Fuck…." I mumbled forgetting how nippy it can be in there, "I need to invest in a jacket and scarf later."

I rubbed my elbows, closed the door, and saw Reina skating vigorously on the ice, her form not giving in, her face sweating, her jumps and spins were as mystifying and alluring as before and she didn't notice me entering her room and closing the door.

"God I'm so sick and tired of Yuri On Ice," I said covering my ears from the loud music, "Fucking overrated yaoi bait."

I walked over to her water cooler, grabbed a water bottle and started chugging it down, observing her as she glided across the ice like a swan on water. Despite how irritated she was, it seemed ice skating was her way of relaxing in a tense situation, because her form never relaxed once.  
Her arduous practice showed as she extended her leg out with each jumping spin, her skinny figure highlighted by her sequined bright blue attire and her twirling like a ballerina, more graceful with each finish.

"Wow…." I said out loud.

"Huh!?" she said as she lost her focus, slipped on the ice and fell on her butt, "Who's there, are you here to kill me!?"

"No…." I responded back, "I'm too lazy to do that."

She slowly made her way onto her feet, skating near the edge of the ice rink as she saw me looking at her fumble around like a newborn calf.

"It's you….what do you want?" she said with an aggressive tone in her voice, "As you can see I'm busy right now, talk to me never…."

Oh my god, here wo go again…..deep breaths Ari…you can do this…phew!

"Look Reina," I said, "I…want to apologize for my behavior towards you and Kazuko, yesterday."

She exited the rink, sitting on a nearby bench, taking off her skating shoes, and not listening to me as I followed her around like a puppy.

"I was agitated and exhausted from yesterday, and I took it out on two in frustration," I said with a half assed tone, "I didn't mean to ruffle your feathers."

"Hmm…." She muttered as she changed out of her sequined outfit and into her casual clothing.

"And the others sent me over here to tell you to turn down your music and to calm down," I said, cutting straight to the point.

"Well, music helps me concentrate," she smirked mischievously, "They just have to deal with it like everyone else."

"Evil….I like it," I thought to myself.

"Is that all you came here to tell me, Arihime?" she said sitting down on a different seat and sipping some tea from a cup, no doubt that Eduardo made it for her.

I pushed back my hair, fixed my glasses and calmly composed myself, losing my pride for a second to apologize.

"I know the two of us…have gotten off on the wrong foot," I spoke with no stutter in my voice, "I want to say that…what you saw in the video is true….but I think differently now."

I seemed to have gotten her attention with that line as she crossed her legs and sipped some more of her tea.

"How so…" she questioned me, with a look of disbelief as she stuck her pinky out.

"Well, from the few days I've spent with you all, I've come to learn that not all Ultimates are crass, rude, obnoxious or vulgar as I initially thought," I explained to her, "I may have deceived you all about who I am, but I mean no harm to any of you, I just want my information and then I'm out of you and everyone else's hair."

"Go on.." she said eating some candy as well from a glass jar.

"Ugh…..I'm sorry for calling you an Ice Queen," I said, "You happy now."

She set her cup down and sat up, "That's all I needed to hear, now off with you, I have to go meet Kazuko for swimsuit fitting later."

"That was easy…" I thought satisfied with my lame apology.

"Listen Ari, I don't tolerate liars or cheats," she crossed her arms, "But you went out of your way to come and apologize, which says a lot, I appreciate it."

"Okay….you're taking this a lot better than I thought you would," I raised an eyebrow at her willingness to forgive me so easily.

"Well as the saying goes, life's too short for grudges," Reina smiled, as she was about to leave, "But don't think this makes us best friends forever, I'm still cautious of you and your motives."

"There we go," I said sighing, "That's the Reina I know and love."

"Now off you go," Reina gestured, shooing me her out of the room, "I need to get ready for tomorrow, ta ta for now."

She pushed me out of her room as I stood there, a little dumbfounded by her bold move as I tried wrapping my head around how easy and brief that confrontation was. The less I need to do, the better in my opinion.

I looked around the halls, wondering what else I could do in the meantime as I didn't really have anything to do. I had no clues to research and the idea of where the next hint was, flew right over my head.

I was about to walk back to my room, to turn and see Tokaku and Athena walking by, as she giggled and xey talked about xer new jokes or something.

"Oh, hello Ari-chan," Tokaku spotted me, giddy with excitement as her gothic attire and bosom jumped in my face. I could feel the warmth from her hands as she put them in mine, she too seemed a little too happy with my presence.

"Athena and I were about to go searching for a bikini for the party tomorrow," she squealed, "I'm overjoyed, I simply couldn't wait another second longer."

Woah calm down, don't look so pleased with yourself, it's a party not a fashion shoot, nobody (aside from the boys) will be ogling your outfit that much.  
Good luck trying to find a bikini that doesn't look skimpy as hell, Monokuma seems to have this penchant for tight clothing, which freaks me out, not only because he knows our exact measurements, but that he has a wardrobe of clothes in a room somewhere waiting for us girls to raid the moment we find it.  
He needs to get a hobby in my opinion.

"Wait, where are you two going anyway, there's no clothing store here?" I asked them, wondering what magical wardrobe popped into existence.

"Monokuma said that he opened up a door on the second floor that leads to a large clothing closet full of everything we might need," Athena said fixing xer spiky collar on xer neck, "Athena would make a belt out of watches….but that would be a waste of time…."

"…" Suffocate me ever so firmly and let me not see the sunlight ever again. At least xer jokes are getting progressively less juvenile, which is a good thing, I suppose.

"Athena was helping Toka-chan, choose an outfit to wear," xey said, "Athena doesn't need one because Athena's outfit doubles as a wetsuit, so Athena just needs to remove these gloves and this collar and Athena's good to go!"

"That's good to hear," I said to xem, "So do you have any bikini tops in mind?"

"Well, I really want something that pops and feels comfortable and doesn't chafe when I walk out of the pool," Tokaku said.

Good luck…there's more to worry about, especially those melons popping out suddenly on the slides, just don't come in a string bikini, my poor eyes can't take all the pressure of seeing something that looks so….bare.

"Come with us!" she suggested, grabbing my hand and dragging me off with them to god knows where.

"Hey where-!" I was carried off by the two of them as we arrived back the second floor, searching the halls for a room we missed the first time.

They carried me to a hallway that I wasn't familiar with and showed me a door that lead to the wardrobe as they called it. It was a normal wooden door leading to what seemed to be the epitome of a girl's paradise or Valhalla.

The room was disgustingly pink and bright in color, the carpet was a pinkish red that hurt my eyes slightly, there were about ten mirrors for people to use, which were circular mirror vanities with makeup kits for us women, endless racks of women's fashion on the right and a few men's sections on the left but it wasn't as packed as the women's corner and there seemed to be less clothing on the coat racks.

"Oh god why is this room so gaudy and eye gougingly bright!?" I said closing my eyes and rubbing them from all the excessive feminine colors.

"I think it's cute," Tokaku squeals, "Come on, let's look over there!"

Athena waved good luck to me, as Tokaku dragged me around, eyeing each rack of clothing and just like any teenage girl, began searching each clothing pile and metal rack full of shirts, dresses, skirts, pants, tops and sleepwear.

"Ooh this is totes adorbs!" she said happily, putting an ugly brown dress up against my body, "This color would complement your eyes really well!"

I progressively got annoyed with each second wasted as I finally cut to the chase and got her mind back to the main objective.

"Umm…aren't we searching for swimsuits?" I told her, gritting my teeth.

"Oh, that's right, sorry," she rubbed the back of her head, "I got a little carried away there, I just love dress shopping is all."

Tokaku I swear to god….

She then began searching in the swimwear section to try and find both of us a bathing suit appropriate for the party. She tried on different shades of purple with a few hints of lavender in there and a lot of black ones that took the life out of me just to say good, okay or meh.

"OMG! I LOVE THIS ONE," she screamed, "It's totes cute!"

She showed me a black two-piece bikini with purple flowers etched onto the top piece and a pair of gold-rimmed sunglasses that were part of the look, on the side.

"What do you think, Ari?" she asked me, putting it against her frame, "Hot or Nah?"

"I think…yes," I nodded, "If it gets me out of here faster, then take it!"

"Wait a minute, sweetie," she said grinning happily, "You need an outfit as well!"

"But…my hand is hurt?" I said to her showing my bandage, "Why would I go swimming and risk another injury?"

"That may be the case, but you need to dress to impress, cutie," she said searching the racks again and finding something my style.

"Hmm, from your pasty skin and simple color choices," she said analyzing my look and critiquing my fashion choices, "I think this maroon one piece with crème hibiscus design will work great for you!"

She pulled out the bathing suit from the cluttered clothing racks which was a maroon one piece that covered most of my skin, with a crème outline of two hibiscus near the bottom with an optional grey swimming cap.

"Eh…..I'll take it," I gasped, making a run for it as fast as possible, "Bye, see you later!"

"Okay but how ab-" she said not realizing I had made a run for it, passing an unsuspecting Athena as I headed downstairs to my room to escape.

"Must escape…while I'm still sane.." I said running down the steps and almost falling over myself, but not before I was saved by a strong hand, holding me and stopping the fall.

"You really need to watch your step, phoenix," snickered an all too familiar voice.

"Oh god not again," I thought, dreading coming across him.

"Aww you didn't miss me?" William snickered, "I missed you."

I don't need this right now, I'm tired and fed up with his games.

"Fuck off okay, I have to go and get my stuff in order for tomorrow," I said to him with a glare, "I don't need twenty questions okay!"

"Oh, what's the hurry," he giggled, "I heard you got a hint by yourself, amazing, it appears you can do more than just talk smack."

"What do you want?" I asked him, clearly fidgety from all the excitement and feeling even more impatient than ever.

"Come with me for a bit to my room," he said gesturing over to me to follow him, "Just for a quick chat."

I was hesitant to follow him, but something internally was telling me that something interesting was going to happen, so I went with that gut instinct and that alone.

We arrived at his room, as he opened the door, let me inside first and then turned on the light inside. It was the same red and brown colored room with the same blood like splatters on the wall with that all too familiar and creepy wallboard with photos of all us on it.

I noticed that Yuzuki's picture was crossed out and Dietrich's picture had a white flower next to it as to probably say that those two weren't amongst us and therefore can't be useful to whatever it was that William was planning.

"Come have a seat," he said, pointing to the table with the red rose in a vase, "Would you like some tea before you go to bed," he asked.

"Is this some trick?" I asked him, "But then again, I am feeling a bit thirsty after all this running about."

"Good, now sit down," he then pulled out a seat for me, as I fixed my skirt and looked around his room closely, as he began preparing the tea.

This room's ominous aura only heightened my suspicions more as to what he wanted me here for. I still had no idea what his talent was and I'm starting to doubt myself more and more for meeting him here.

"So how are you today?" he asks me, "Find anything useful?"

"Okay talk," I remarked, cutting the small talk, "What do you want? You're never this hospitable and friendly, did something good happen to you or some shit?"

He carried the teapot and cups to the table in a tray as he smirked smugly.

"You mean I can't sit down and have a nice chat with someone I consider a good friend?" he said pouring me a cup of tea, "Now that's just very presumptuous of you isn't it."

I was a little anxious and unsure of his motives, why is he being so friendly all of a sudden and not mocking or teasing me?

"I have no underhanded intentions, my dear journalist," he smiled drinking his clear green tea, "Just offering a simple cup of tea to ease your nerves is all."

I stared at him closely, pouting my lips and squinting in disbelief as I looked over again at the wallboard and got curious as to what it all encompasses.

"Care to fill me in on that ominous looking board?" I asked fervently, "If you don't mind me asking?"

"You mean you want to know why certain images are crossed out and why some have flowers next to them?" he smirked, putting his tea cup down, resting it on the saucer.

"But of course, anything to soothe your eager mind," he said gesturing to the picture of Dietrich first amongst all the rest.

"Simply put, he was an innocent victim…." He said, "Why Ms. Hashira has no flower next to hers and an X instead, means she was a cold-blooded killer who wanted to escape, nothing but human trash, that is all."

"Well…." I said trying to protest his claim.

"You have no proof regarding Yuzuki's innocence and whether or not she did kill him am I correct?" he asked sipping more tea.

"Again, you really need to watch your mind reading," I rolled my eyes, let him drink more from the teacup and assumed whatever he made was safe to consume as I took a sip, "You ca-," before I could finish my response, I felt suddenly dizzy and my mind went blank with the first gulp.

Then William smiled almost sinisterly, as he stood up from his chair and looked at me losing consciousness.

"Let me ask you Ms. Koyuji, why are you easily fooled into believing you could trust someone like me as simply as that," he said, looking at me fixing his glasses.

He placed his cup on the tray and showed me my cup, it seems that he crushed something white and slipped it into my drink almost like a date rape drug or something. I should have known he had something up his sleeve.

"You see, I have the perfect opportunity to kill you, no witnesses except Monokuma," he said smiling at me, then looking at the cameras, "I could mask your death as a suicide and get out of of here, fooling everyone in the process, which is why you need to be more vigilant than that, honestly this meeting should have sounded off more bells in your head, you are gullible just like them."

He lifted up my body, carried me over to his bed, laying me down gently, as he went over to the tray picked it up and cleaned his cups with a rag nearby.

"What if I had poisoned that cup instead of drugging you?" he said as my mind went hazy and I couldn't make out words, "It's things like this that you need to be weary of, first and foremost."

I wanted to tell him that he was an asshole but my mouth refused to move, what did he give me!?

"Arihime….take a deep breath," he said as I breathed in slowly, using the last of my strength before I passed out.

"I maybe a strange person, however I'm not stupid," he said as my eyelids got heavier and heavier.

"When I remove you from this game, the dogs will get mad at me. And trust me they will bite," he chuckled, "But now isn't the time for that, you will understand sooner or later, but for now, night night!"

My body was still, eyes closed shut, mind shut off as everything turned black in that moment, nothing but silence as I drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Meanwhile outside of Hope's Peak…**

"So General," Makoto asked, "How do you propose we confront this problem, head first or should we have a plan?"

Kawahara smoked his cigarette and huffed, "I should be asking you that, I mean you did escape that nightmare filled school, didn't you?"

Makoto looked down at his feet angrily, "But that was different, I survived because I believed in everyone, no matter how dire our circumstances, we persevered and fought Junko's despair, that's how we survived!"

"Hmph…" he chuckled, "I wish my troops had that kind of morale, I think they might have either died foolishly or somehow lucked out like you."

"Thanks…I suppose, sir," he rubbed the back of his head, "Anyway, did you hear anything back from your squads in the field?"

"Unfortunately, nothing yet," he said puffing his cigarette, "A squad is yet to report and B squad is still in the field trying to get past the intense and high tech security guarding that place, it's almost like iron fortress guarding well kept secrets like the Pentagon."

"If only Alter Ego or Chihiro were still alive," he clenched his fist, remembering his death vividly, "They would have probably hacked the security by now and your troops would have saved the remaining students."

"Well it seems that Enoshima had accounted for something like that to happen," he said, "Our tech team is also accompanying B squad into the filed with no luck in sight and we have no idea where the Ultimate Hacker is, which means they probably became a Despair for all we know and died like the rest of them."

"Damnit," he pounded the table in frustration, "General I will do whatever it takes to help those students, even if it costs me my life in the process."

"That's the spirit," he said finishing his cigarette and stomping it on the ground with his boot, "Ms. Kirigiri is waiting for you now, let's not make her wait."

"Yes sir!" Makoto saluted nervously.

The two of them then leave the conference room, closing the door on the way out as they begin to make their plan of attack.

* * *

 **Back to the main story….**

"Oww…..my head," I said waking up in my room, flustered and tired, wondering what the hell even happened yesterday. My body felt almost numb and my senses slightly dulled from whatever drug William slipped into my tea, as I rubbed my eyes and breathed in heavily.

My clothes were still on so it seems nothing funny happened that I know of, my swimming outfit was laid neatly on my bed and my glasses were resting on the night stand next to my bed.

DING DONG DING DONG! Rang the morning announcement, which surprised me for a second.

"It is now 8 AM, good morning everyone! Let's have another beautiful day."

 **DAYTIME**

"Fuck me sideways," I thought out loud, "It's the next day!"

Now that I remember it, the last thing I remember after William drugged me, was him telling me some nonsense about trusting others and doubting my instincts and how I need to be more careful or something. I needed to get him out of my head and focus because it's only going to add more stress to my mind

I took off my blanket, jumped out of bed and headed for the bathroom, the smell of BO was ever so present on my person as I tossed my clothes into the closet, showered, changed into fresher clothes, grabbed my bag and stuffed my bikini inside of it, realizing that I needed it for today.

I exited my room, noticed a few people passing by and walked in the general direction that everyone else walked in. It felt weird in a sense, just a few days ago, most of us were at each other's throats and now we're here for a pool party, chatting it up like nothing had even happened at all.

"Woohoo!" Athena cheered, "Athena is so ready for this party!"

"So am I," Tokaku giggled, "I can't wait to go swimming with all of you, I hope we can make some great memories out of this as well!"

"This event will be muy caliente," Eduardo said as he walked alongisde a grumpy Reina, who looked displeased by everyone's chipper demeanor.

"Why of course it will be muy whatever you said," Camille said, "I'll be there, so the party won't be boring one bit!"

"Can you please shut up already," Kazuko rolled her eyes at the fitness model, "I swear I lose more brain cells each day when talking to you."

"I wonder what Karuta has in store for us today?" Aohito wondered.

"Probably something spectacular," Calypso yawned, "She did say that the event is going to bring us all together, so it should be fine, especially since she's the one who planned everything."

Everyone's emotions towards the party were vocal as I looked around the room some more and didn't see a few people like William, Toto, Mei and Alia, since I know William is uninvited to the party, the other three must have gone ahead of us or were still trying to get dressed.

"I-I hope I don't d-d-drown…" Natsume whimpered, poor thing.

"Don't worry buddy!" Izuhara hit him on the back, "I'm the lifeguard on duty, so no one is dying on my watch!"

"Your confidence is reassuring," Reina scoffed at his remark, "I can't wait to show off my new bikini to you all!"

I looked at everyone enjoying each other's company as I felt a pat on my back from someone else.

"Good morning Arihime," said a friendly voice.

"Oh, good morning Simon," I noticed the musclebound freak, as he smiled dumbly at me, "You pumped for the pool party?"

"Sure am!" he said checking his Ipad to make sure he had the right date, "I definitely one hundred percent am so stoked!"

His over confidence really made me question his age, is he really the same age as me?

I looked behind me, to see Nori watching us from a distance, I guess he still hasn't come to terms with my position of being an undercover journalist, so it's good to see he still has some skepticism.

"So, do you plan on going on any of the slides?" I asked him, "Or are you going swimming in the regular pool?"

"I can't at the moment, I'm helping with security," he sighs, "Karuta wants all of us to have fun, even the security guards, meaning some of us have to rotate our shifts regularly, so there's no escaping that."

Poor guy, but it needs be done, I guess Karuta doesn't want any loose ends to go unnoticed, since the last time, so I'm glad she has things squared away and is a few steps ahead of everyone.

As we walked all the way upstairs, I noticed that the floor was littered with dust, and someone left the storage closet slightly ajar. I didn't pay it much attention as I headed directly for the pool area and left it for Monokuma or the wind to close it.

We all entered the room to be greeted by dark lights and everyone wondering what the hell was going on.

"Why's the room so dark?" Kazuko wondered, "Is the power out or something?"

"No lo se," Eduardo said, "Maybe Karuta is trying to dazzle us with some performance?"

"Whatever it is, hopefully it doesn't give me epilepsy," Reina sighed, "I've had too much of that the last time I went to an ice skating regional."

I looked around the room, while everyone discussed what was going, trying to find a light switch but kept bumping into things and almost falling over on nothing.

"God damn it, can't see a blasted thing," I mumbled quietly.

Then as if on cue, the lights turned on and the pool room lit up as Karuta stood on a platform in front of the pool, with a microphone in her hand and a pleasant look on her countenance.

"Welcome to Karuta's pool party bash!" she said blowing into a party horn, "Slip and Slide your way into a whole world of aquatic fun!"

"Karuta, isn't this a little over the top?" Nori asked, "I'm not a creature who revels in fancy extremities, if you know what I mean?"

"Oh Nori, lighten up," she pouted at him, "Now isn't the time for worrying, all of us should be having fun and enjoying the other's company, so let's get this party rolling!"

Such an innocent child, she's way too hopeful for this party, she better be right about this. I don't need another person's death on my conscience.

"And everyone," Izuhara announced as he walked over to a covered table, "Help yourself to my homemade pastries and treats!"

Izuhara pulled off a blue cloth from the crème table and now before our eyes, we lay feast to a sight unbeholden to man and animal alike.  
Trays of delicious looking food lined up with little name cards saying what each one was.

There were brownies, cupcakes of all flavors, quiche vegetarian and meat lovers, croissants, kolaches, donuts, cookies, homemade potato chips, French fries, burgers, hot dogs, crème puffs, eclairs and other delectable goods with some condiments and freshly squeezed juices with plastic cups on another table.

"Let me at 'em!" I said to myself, walking to the table with excitement.

"Uh uh uh," Izuhara slapped my hand away, "First everyone has to change into their swimsuits, then we can partake in the delicious food I made!"

"Cool, last one inside the changing rooms is a rotten apple!" Tokaku squealed as she ran into the women's changing room with Athena in hand dragging xem along.

"I can't wait to try out my new outfit," Reina smiled, "I knew it was the one from the moment I saw it."

"I hope mine doesn't chafe," Calypso said as she walked in as well, "I'd hate for it to scrunch up in certain places."

I stood there, rolling my eyes at everyone's sudden interest in swimming as I headed inside the women's changing room myself, still a little irked by the machine gun turret looming over us as I entered inside the room.

I saw most of the others taking off their clothes, panty shots galore as I headed over to a seat where no one else was, disrobed, changed into my one piece bathing suit, ditching the hair cap and exiting the changing room feeling slightly uncomfortable in my swimming outfit.

My plan was to head straight for the food table only to be greeted by tons of fanservice from the boys, each with their own bodies on display for us girls to gaze at.

I noticed some of them posing off in their attire and some who didn't stand out as much and sat on the bench waiting for everyone else to be ready.

Aohito was sitting on a nearby bench crossing his arms, despite being quite tall, he was lean with athletic leg muscles, he wore blue shorts with white lining on the sides and didn't stand out as much. With Nori sitting right next to him, wearing a simple black pair of swimming trunks with red outlines near his hips and legs. He looked very skinny and much like Aohito, their dark hair made them look almost identical if not for the height difference and different colored eyes.

I looked around some more and saw Eduardo crossing his arms and waiting for Reina I suppose, as he was very athletic in appearance, I guess being a soccer player attracts more than fans if you know what I mean. He was tan and wore grey swimming trunks that didn't stand out as much compared to the rest.

Much like him, Izuhara was tan and a bit more muscular from his time fighting as his stump of a left hand stood out more and more, but he wore simple blue swimming trunks and his right eye patch made him look like some pirate out of fantasy light novel for young boys.

Toto walked out with Black next to him, Toto….why oh why did you have to wear a black speedo…..and there's even a white X on the center….just when I thought Camille was the one to surprise me, I was shocked as soon as the man himself exited, as he wore turtle print, purple-green swim trucks, which was not a speedo at all, I guess he listened to Monokuma and Nekotang after all.

As soon as he exited the room, he started posing like some Greek God as his toned and muscular athletic body glistened in the light from above, highlighted by what looks to be body oil or something.

"Ugh, someone end me…" I cringed, "Now I know that William is absent so that leaves two more Natsume and Simon."

As if on cue, the two of them exited the changing room and the stark contrast between them was almost astronomical.

Simon wore black pair of swimming trunks with a yellow spray paint design of a five pointed crown similar to like the tattoo on his neck, but the fact that was the normal part of him made me double take. His overly muscular body stood out, each muscle looked like a mountain, there was no inch of fat on his peachy skin and he had abs for days, if I was a pervert, I'd have enough blood to donate to my local blood bank and be anemic before I hit my twenties.

Last on the list of males that were present was Natsume, who paled in comparison to Simon, he was smaller compared to everyone else, his slightly white skin and skinny body made him look a bit sickly and he wore his blue zipper hoodie and a pair of light blue swimming trunks with grey flowers on the design. I guess compared to the others he was slightly self-conscious or something.

"Hey guys," I said approaching them, "Looking good, unlike me."

"Oh, hey Ari," Natsume said, "That swimsuit looks a little tight doesn't it?"

"Umm…not really," I burst out laughing.

"O-Oh…sorry," he quivered, "I d-didn't mean to offend you."

I rolled my eyes at his goofy comment as I turned to Simon, he looked at me almost amazed by what he saw.

"I think you look good in that outfit, Ari," Simon blushed, "It suits you."

"You think so," I looked down, "It's not much, but it's something… I will never get those hours of my life back again, let me tell you."

Nori looked over to me, smiling a bit but then turning away before I could see his expression, I guess he was still cautious, it's been a day I'll let it slide. I'm still trying to recover from the Vietnam flashbacks of dress shopping.

As for right now, we need the female fanservice hop to it Mr. author.

Then the other girls popped out of the changing rooms like clockwork and they all looked ten times better than me in every way.

Obviously the first to arrive outside were Tokaku, Karuta and Athena. Tokaku was chatting up a storm as she wore the same black and purple stripped two-piece bikini with the same gold rimmed sunglasses on her head form yesterday.

Karuta wore a white two-piece bikini with a white transparent sarong around her waist like someone from a beach magazine photo shoot.

Athena on the other hand, wore the same outfit xey were wearing before, except the spiky collar and gloves were missing, as they looked even more like a CGI actor who was booted off set.

I noticed Alia pop out as well with Calypso at her side. Alia wore a simple black bikini to compliment her cold personality, whereas Calypso wore a pink and white one-piece swimsuit, it made me feel better, it seemed I wasn't the only one who doesn't like flaunting their body off to everyone else.

Lastly, I saw Reina and Kazuko exit the bathroom, it seems they were the only females left. Kazuko wore a very abstract rainbow-colored bikini top and wore a black bottom piece to contrast, very spontaneous color choices I'll give her that.

Reina lastly wore a dark blue tankini-length top with white polka dots that ties around the neck like a bikini with a matching solid dark blue bottom. This time she wore her hair in a high ponytail and strutted around gossiping about her outfit or how cute Eduardo looks or something.

"Hey where's Mei?" I asked Calypso, interrupting her conversation with Alia.

"I'm not sure," she scratched her head, "She said that she was going to bed early last night and no one has seen her since, maybe she overslept or something?"

"Huh…that's weird," I said, "Oh well, time to go and binge on some snacks!"

However before I could reach the food, I felt a hand pulling me further and further away from my prize.

"Ari, come on the slides with us!?" Tokaku squealed as she grabbed my arm and dragged me over to one of the rides, "Let's go on the double one together!"

"I'm coming let go of my arm," I said pushing her away and walking normally alongside her, Athena, Karuta and Calypso.

"Ugh, socialization… kill me now," I mumbled as we headed over to the slide.

"Come on, don't be a such wet towel," Athena said.

"…."

I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that joke and just go along with it.

The girls dragged me to the 'Solo Slope' Ride where we each took turns sliding down the slide as water streamed down the sides of the slide making us zoom past everything. The water gushed as it pushed us out into the main pool as we repeatedly did that four times in different sets.

"Wow….that was…intense!" I said wiping my glasses and swimming out of the pool water.

"I know right!" Karuta smiled, "I told you all this would be fun!"

In all honesty….she was right.

I looked around the room, to see some of the others having fun as well, Alia and Natsume were making use of the Lazy Bastard ride as they both fell asleep from being carried around and letting the ride do it's magic, Camille, Kazuko and Simon all did laps in the pool timing each other, Aohito and Toto were both on guard duty as Izuhara helped served the food making sure we each got enough of one thing.

Reina and Eduardo went on the same ride I did, but she went in front and he went behind, supporting her as they slid down the slide enjoying each other's company, isn't it supposed to be one at a time though?

What made it slightly better was that William wasn't there to ruin the fun and not seeing his face today, made the experience slightly more bearable and enjoyable

"I think I'm going to take a break," I said heading over to the food stand, "I'm sure there are a few snacks in here I could munch on in the meantime."

As I shuffled around the food stand, I looked inside the back part and saw a bundle of towels balled up in the corner almost as if someone had left them there or something. I didn't pay it much mind as I left and brought drinks for the girls sitting and laughing it up.

"Drinks on me!" I said to them, "Here's to fun times and all that good stuff!"

We all cheered simultaneously as if we were friends at some college party and drank our sodas as Athena told more jokes and the rest of us cringed while Tokaku laughed almost out of pity.

I gulped down my soda, as I saw a figure on top of the 'Two's A Company Ride', that looked almost familiar to me.

"Excuse me, ladies," I told them, walking over to the ride and climbing up the stairs.

"Who is there?" I asked, looking at the figure sitting upright on a raft, like a statue, "Is that you Mei?" I asked the person, taking note of their black two-piece swimsuit and recognizing the two brown hair buns. It was definitely her.

"…" no response.

"You must be sleepy," I chuckled, "How about one ride before your show starts."

Mei's face looked tired, as I sat in the raft in front of her, let go of the handles to the edge of the slide and pushed us both down into the tube. The water, unlike the Solo Slope Ride, moved faster since more people were on the raft, as I closed my eyes, kept my head down as I felt the water rush against my body and a slight budge as the raft almost capsized halfway through.

As we exited the large water slide's tunnel, we were still inside the raft as I enjoyed every second of it. The water splashed me in the face, I adjusted my glasses after wiping the water off, I looked in front of me to see everyone looking shocked in my general direction as I turned around to see a horrid sight.

Mei, who I originally thought was waking up from her sleepiness, was still there…..but…..her head was missing from her body!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Pink blood rushed out of her cleanly decapitated head as I screamed loudly, her blood squirting in my face and her body falling into the water as we both fell inside. I was too panicked to swim as I lost my composure and fainted underwater.

DING DONG DING DONG

"A body has been discovered!" Monokuma appeared on the screen once again, swishing around a glass of juice, "After a certain amount of time, you will rendezvous to the class trial, so better make this investigation period count!"

He disappeared off screen as my life flashed before my eyes. The Ultimate DJ and one of the few people who I considered a good friend Mei…..was dead…..

 **DEAD – Mei Ling Jiang**

 **Students left 17.**

 **Deadly Life commence….**

 **Danganronpa….said a mysterious robotic voice.**

* * *

 **MONOKUMA THEATRE 2:**

Welcome back miscreants. It's me your favorite cuddly mascot, Monokuma here!

I've been too a dance club once, let me tell you it was a horrible experience overall. People kept bumping into me, everyone was sweaty and had major BO, you couldn't get a decent drink at the bar and worst of all, the people there are all players and sluts looking to get laid.

I went to talk with the DJ to recommend some tunes, since I disliked the songs he was playing, but he said to fuck off and get off his stage, so you know what I did.

I gave him a good stern lecture and then electrocuted him to death with a loose cable wire from his DJ booth.

Boy, I did more than just turn tables and heads at that club let me tell you!

In the end, an overall 1.5/5 stars from me, never going there again. Terrible customer service.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello hello hello hello, we meet again my fellow readers and authors alike.

Did you miss me? After this chapter you might not, lol. Anyway, sorry for the lack of updates recently. I've been swamped with adult responsibilities and I will probably have a busy schedule starting in May, so I might not be writing as much as I want to, but that's life.  
So, if I go missing for a few weeks or so, I'm probably catching up on college work or adult life stuff that's kicking me in the butt.

Anyway, this isn't what you came for, let's talk about murders! You guys weren't expecting another death so soon huh…please don't crucify me…. I'm sorry SacrierDS, your character will be fondly missed and I had a blast writing her character.

Now to wait for the death threats…..JK.

I know a lot of you loved Mei and wanted to see her survive, but then again, when has a cinnamon roll ever survived in Danganronpa world lol. This time I planned it out better and I have a list of suspects to choose from, so I hope you guys will find this murder case interesting.

It seems the second investigation has finally started, how did Mei die? Who killed her? And who do you guys think is the killer and how did they do it?

I would love to hear your thoughts in the reviews or PM's, I love hearing you guys' theories, it brightens my day to everyone talking about it.

That's a nice update that will last for a while, I hope this makes up for my lack of uploads, also don't forget that I have a third story on my profile as well

Be sure to check that out as well after grieving over Mei's death, Laughable Rejects is the name of the story and I am currently accepting OC's for it, and the deadline is long so you all have some time.

That's all I have to say for now, thank you guys so much for reading this chapter and I will see you in the next update or whenever I decided to post next.

Have a nice day, night or whatever holiday you are celebrating!

Happy reading my fellow otaku and bye bye!

 **P.S There's a poll of who you think the killer is be sure to check it out!**


	21. Chapter 2: Slippery Slope(Investigation)

**EDITORS: Swordsman795 & DancingCactuar**

* * *

It was lightning fast, like nothing none of us had ever seen before. As soon as the two of them exited the slide, only one made it out completely unscathed. The other..dead as a doornail.

None of us expected this to happen. Karuta reassured us that she had everything under control. But…I'm speechless. We all gazed at the unspeakable scene in front of us, Arihime and Mei both sliding down the slide on a raft, into the pool, but what we didn't expect to see was Mei..HEADLESS!?

I was too distracted by mixed feelings of anger and bewilderment to see the others' reactions, as a bunch of the girls screamed louder than their octaves would allow them, and someone else from the panicking crowd dove into the pool to go and rescue a drowning Arihime and Mei's lifeless body.

The first thing I did was slam my fist into the hard wall, screaming in frustration.

"AAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!" I unleashed in a cacophony of screaming, yelling and panicked mumbling.

"How could I let this happen!?" I gritted my teeth, "Twice, I stood there like a dumbass! And now someone else is dead because I was too slow to act!"

I growled angrily, clenching my fist, as I breathed in and out slowly. Eventually, I managed to calm down enough to notice the others in their frenzied state of shock.

Nori was the first to respond to the situation, as he dove into the pool, swam to the bottom, lugged Arihime out of the water, and brought her back to the surface.

Aohito and Tokaku both went to the nearest trash can and threw up the food they ate earlier; the profuse vomit stench permeated the room's already macabre atmosphere, filling it with dread and regurgitation.

Simon dove into the pool as well, but he instead went to retrieve Mei's body. Despite how uncomfortable he felt carrying a headless corpse, he managed to pull her body out of the water and rested it to the side, on the pool's edge.

Kazuko upchucked a bit, but kept her vomit in as she walked into the changing room and proceeded to throw up inside there - I presume.

Toto walked away from the scene, looking upset as he and Black walked into the changing room, mumbling and growling like lions to their prey.

Natsume and Calypso both panicked, as they paced back and forth, with Natsume crying and Calypso getting faint and dizzy.

Reina began sweating, quivering a bit from all the stress, as Athena caught her before she fell. Athena was a little distraught as well as xey looked at the scene with disappointment.

Eduardo grabbed his hair in panic and began mumbling a prayer in Spanish that I couldn't make out or understand, I'm not fluent in Spanish like Arihime, okay?

Alia stood there like a statue, a dull expression on her face as she didn't seem at all fazed by the death whatsoever, she must have a strong stomach to take this all with a straight face.

Camille looked as pale as a ghost, he was speechless while Karuta gasped in horror from the horrific sight.

I couldn't put together how frustrated and confused I was in that moment alone, I'm supposed to be the lifeguard, yet I'm too tongue tied and frozen in place to make a move. I need to right this wrong, I have to help!

"Someone, get me towels now!" I said, trying to get people to act quickly, "Hurry up!"

"O-Ok!" Calypso jumped out of her frightened state, grabbing towels from the fridge nearby the pool, specifically grabbing the warm towels because it seemed that some of the cold towels were gone, Monokuma probably disposed of all of them or something.

She laid a bunch of them onto the ground, as Nori carried an unconscious Arihime and laid her on top of the towels as Calypso began CPR to resuscitate her. She began pushing on her chest, trying to get some air flowing throughout her body and she even breathed in her mouth to help her out.

"Come on, Ari," I clenched my fist in frustration, "Don't die on us!"

The others were coping to the best of their ability as some of them left the room to get some air; I don't blame them, this is by far the most gruesome thing I've ever seen in my life….but I can't sit by and watch.

"How could this have happened!?" I mumbled underneath my breath, "I'm sure that I kept my eye on everyone here."

How did the killer even slip under our noses? How did Mei's body suddenly show up without any of us noticing? That aside, my main priority right now is to go over there, check out the body and see if Arihime is alive.

"Is she breathing!?" I asked in panic heading over there, "Don't tell me…"

"I'm trying!" Calypso said as she kept pushing on Ari's chest, "She's not breathing!?"

"Maybe someone else should give her mouth to mouth?" Nori suggests, "The siren will breathe once again if keep reiterating the process."

"That's a good idea Nori," Simon said wiping off some of Mei's blood from his skin.

Grrrrr! I'm a fool, I need to make this right! I will not let this killer escape, I will avenge Mei and get to the bottom of this.

"Wha-what, someone killed another person already," Monokuma appeared near the body of Mei, "I guess this situation has everyone a little light headed," he chuckled mischievously.

"YOU!" I charged towards him, "This is all your fault!"

Monokuma did a somersault over me, as he evaded my attack, like an athlete jumping over a hurdle.

"Now now, let's not get too violent, Mr. Pirate," he jeered, "I only wanted to present you guys with this!"

He pulled out an IPad like device similar to the first case with Dietrich.

"Presenting Monokuma file numero dos!" he said handing it over to me, as I hugged it in my left arm and pressed the button to open up the screen.

It read as follows:

 **Victim** : Mei Ling Jiang  
 **Ultimate Talent** : DJ  
 **Age** : 16

I scrolled down the screen as it showed Mei's portrait with a line across her neck and some blood around her head.

 **COD** : ?

I opened up the tab, but it only said that it was unknown. For someone who's as organized as he claims to be, Monokuma sure missed out on the most vital part of this investigation.

"Hey, Monokuma, I think you missed out the cause of death," I told him, "I perused the other tabs and didn't see anything that would tell me about it, what's the deal?"

"Oh did I…" he looked at it, "Well what can you do, no one is perfect, now have fun investigating losers! I'm going to grab my popcorn and watch you all fumble with this doozy of a case."

 **TRUTH BULLET #1** – Monokuma File #2

I growled in anger as the bear disappeared from my sight like a spectre in the night sky. I should be more furious towards him, since he was the one who instigated this murder, but right now I need to focus on investigating Mei's death and finding out the sick bastard that ended her life.

* * *

 **INVESTIGATION START!**

* * *

"I'm not sure where to start exactly," I wondered, scratching the back of my head in confusion, "I'm not an expert like Arihime or some trained detective or private investigator..."

"Sounds like you need help, pirate boy!" said a snickering voice, "I had a feeling one of you morons would kill someone off sooner or later."

I turned around, hearing the sly snickers, and see William in his normal clothes, leaning against a wall and giggling like a gossiping school girl who just found out her enemy's worst secret.

"I thought you weren't allowed here, William?" I mumbled irritatedly, "Have you come to help us investigate Mei's murder?"

He stood there, his arms crossed and back to the wall, giggling again like some deranged hyena.

"Why would I do that, my dear fighter?" he sniggled, "I already know who did it, it doesn't take a master rocket scientist to see who the true killer is."

My eye almost popped out of my socket when he said that last remark. Did he seriously have an idea of who the real killer is!? Why is he refraining from telling us anything?

"You do!" I said approaching him and grabbing him by the shirt collar, "Tell me now, or I swear to God I will hurt you!"

"Ooh temper temper, is that how you ask for valuable information?" he laughed as if he were mocking me, "Remind me to never ask for your assistance in a hostage situation."

My blood was boiling, my emotions erupting out in the form of seething magma; his bold yet taunting words only fueled my rage and nearly tripled my blood pressure.

"If you're going to get in my way, I might as well beat the crap out of you while I'm at it," I said gripping his collar fiercely, "But…I don't have the energy to waste on a lowlife like you, Tricher," I said letting go of his collar and setting him free.

"Ooh those are some passionate fighting words, very befitting of the Ultimate Underground Fighter!" he snickered again.

He's mocking me, I guess this might be how Ari feels. I've seen my fair share of jeers and taunts, but somehow he seems to always get under your skin even if you don't say a word to him. However I mustn't waste time with him, I should be searching for clues.

"If you're searching for clues," William dusted off his clothes, interrupting my thoughts, "Then I suggest searching the pool area and the 'Two's a Company' ride, I mean that's where those two were last seen."

As much as I disagree with William's underhanded tactics, I should take any lead that's open to me, even if I have no reason to believe his little tip.

I looked over to see Calypso, trying not to gasp at Mei's body whilst doing an autopsy, Nori, Natsume and Simon both tried to revive Arihime, each taking turns giving her CPR and mouth to mouth, so much for her first kiss, I guess. Good thing she won't know anything about it when she wakes up.

I left the Monokuma file on a bench, walked over to the water slide, climbed up the semi-wet stairs and commenced my investigation properly.

I scanned the slide's entrance and there seemed to be a few things that caught my eye. Firstly, I noticed that were a few double rafts available for use that were slightly transparent underneath, but looked big enough to carry something. I guess when two people are on the same raft, you need more room for them not to fall off.

"Hmm…" I looked around some more and saw what looked like a switch near the side of the railing of the slide.

"What's this?" I inspected it closer, it appeared to be a device that controlled the water's flow and how fast it goes as I pressed a button that said slow.

The water inside the slide went from river rapids fast to gentle stream slow in almost under a minute's time.

"So this is how the water works, better take note of this for later, this could explain how the two of them were able exit the tube that quickly."

 **TRUTH BULLET #2** – Water slide control switch

Now I know for certain that Ari went inside the tube with Mei, I know that you can control the water from inside here, but how do you get inside the tube without falling or slipping into the water and hurting yourself?

I saw another button underneath the speed setting that was labelled 'Shut Off Water', pressed it, as I took the water off to inspect the tubes closer. It stopped almost instantly, as I looked to the sides and saw there were visible black footsteps and hand grips inside the giant tubes, I guess when building this slide, you need to maintain it somehow without slipping. It must suck to work in those aquatic themed parks all the time if you're part of the maintenance team.

 **TRUTH BULLET #3** – Foot steps and hand grips inside the tube

I carefully made my way into the tube, holding onto the sides carefully so I couldn't fall over, as I made my way to the middle of the tube. I came across something as it pricked me slightly on my leg.

"Oww…" I walked back a step or two, looked down to see something thin and covered in metal extending from one end of the tube to the other. I squinted with my good eye and saw what appeared to be a thin invisible string, that one could miss with the naked eye or upon first glance, there seemed to be some razor like pieces of metal glued to the string and some of it had blood on it. So the two of them went down this death slide, but only Ari was quick to respond.

 **TRUTH BULLET #4** – Thin layer of string lined with razor sharp metal with blood caked on

I think this might be how Mei was killed, based on the state of her body, this is definitely her blood on the wire. But is this…really how the killer...murdered her? I held back my anger, as I took note of this piece of evidence, exited the tube and headed down the slides' steps, making sure not to slip on the way down.

"SHE'S BREATHING!" Calypso announced, as I rushed over there to see an unconscious Ari, breathing uncomfortably and coughing up water from her lungs.

"Thank goodness," I sighed with relief, "Now we don't have to worry about two people dying on our plates."

"Yes, but she needs to be kept warm in order for her body to slowly recuperate," she explained wrapping her body in a warm towel.

"I knew you could do it, Ari," I thought to myself, "I'll take over the case in your stead and I will find the killer, I promise you that!"

"I'll watch her for you guys," Aohito stated, "If she goes into shock again, I'll notify you."

"Thank you Aohito," I nodded to him, "Be sure she stays put as well, we don't need her fainting or passing out on us."

"Maybe you should check out the other areas of interest, human" Toto suggested as he and Black walked behind me, I could feel the water spray against my clothes as he shook his drenched fur, water splashing everywhere, "There might be something inside the storage unit that the subhuman killer might have used to commit this deed."

I took his advice and jotted down to check out the storage unit later, but right now I need to inspect the raft that the two girls were using.

"Can someone go and grab the raft from inside the pool," I asked, "There might be something on that raft that might help with this case."

"Allow me," Kazuko interjected, as she jumped into the pool and grabbed the raft, floating adrift in the middle of the pool area.

"Thanks Kazuko," I thanked her as I inspected the raft closely, it was a clear raft made for two with a yellow top but what made it different from the others, is that there seemed to be some dark duct tape layered on the bottom of the transparent part of the tube and it was slightly deflated but still firm to sit on.

I can assume this raft was somehow used to the killer's advantage, but I'm not sure how, better take note of this for later.

 **TRUTH BULLET #5** – Taped up Double Person Raft

After checking the raft, I stood up, searched the area some more and noticed the concession stand where Ari was supposed to be during the party. I headed over there, only to discover a bunch of slightly damp towels balled up in the back of the stand. I unraveled them and saw what appeared to be some slightly hard pinkish liquid with some hair follicles inside and….. a bloody knife!?

"Huh, what was Ari doing with these?" I wondered, "More importantly, where did this knife come from!?"

 **TRUTH BULLET #6** – Bloody Towels with traces of hair and a bloody knife wrapped inside.

I exited the stand to see some of the others still frightened and trying to recover from the shock of the murder, I couldn't blame them, this is the second time this has happened and just when we were starting to get along with each other, someone has to squash the fun and ruin the peace of this harmless party. I exited the pool area to see if there were anymore areas of interest and noticed some dust on the floor leading to the pool area, I followed it's trail to see that it lead to the aforementioned storage unit from earlier. It's door was ajar a tad bit, as there seemed to be a trail that led to the pool area from this room.

 **TRUTH BULLET #7** – Dust on the floor leading to pool area.

I went inside the storage room, coughed out some of dust that entered my mouth and noticed there were shelves of different supplies from cleaning to art to maintenance and finally pool supplies. I guess I was too busy making food for the party, that it didn't occur to me that there was another storage facility here. I should pay attention to my surroundings some more, if I can miss simple stuff such as this.

I searched the room, shuffling through dusty shelves, particularly the pool supplies shelf and noticed that most of the swimming noodles and jackets were there, except there was one clear bed raft missing and that one of the ten inner green and purple inner tubes were torn up on the floor.

 **TRUTH BULLET #8** – Missing raft and torn up tube

Nothing else seemed out of place at the moment, so I assumed that was it as I left the storage room. My instincts were telling me that I should check out the workshop, because the killer could have used some dangerous tools to commit this crime and that place would be the hotspot for murder. I headed over there, also remembering the razors must have come from somewhere with metal objects, so this place must have some answers.

I entered inside the workshop to see that everything, like the storage room, was in order, until I checked one of the waste bins to find that the broken metal trash bin was missing it's contents. I do know for a fact that Monokuma would rarely ever change out this bin because it seemed big enough to contain a month's worth of broken metal.

 **TRUTH BULLET #9** – Missing broken razors

I looked down at the floor to see that there were a few dusty spots near the bin and they looked to be in the shape of a footprint or something similar, it was hard to make out since most of the dust blew away.

 **TRUTH BULLET #10** \- Dusty footprints in the workshop

Now that I think about it, some of the tools inside of here seemed a little too clean if you ask me, considering that Natsume said he was working on something for the party. I looked closer at the tools on the wall to see that one of the saws was dripping wet, almost as if it was cleaned before hand, if Natsume really did use these tools, why is it that the other tools still look a bit dirty and this one is the only one that is scrubbed clean? Strange.

 **TRUTH BULLET #11** – Scrubbed Saw Blade.

Which reminds me, I need to ask Natsume what he thinks about all of this, this place seems very fishy to me and if the carpenter knew anything about this, It'd be best to ask him if he'd seen anything. As I left the workshop, as if by pure luck or coincidence, Natsume was walking by and almost bumped into me.

"S-Sorry Izuhara…" he said to me, "You never know w-what kinds of accidents c-can happen near sharp tools.." he walked back a few steps from me.

"It's alright Natsu," I said almost knocking the living daylights out of him, "Can I bother you with a quick question regarding Mei's murder?"

He quivered a bit when he heard my question, he was still shaken up from the murder so he's still a bit jumpy. However I need to ask him his thoughts.

"I noticed that one of the tools in the workshop is wet and clean," I said, "Do you by chance know anything about that?"

"W-Why.. I didn't k-k-kill Mei, if that's what you're asking" he stuttered, shaking like a leaf.

"I'm not saying you did," I sighed deeply, "I was going to ask if you knew anything about the clean saw blade, the missing razor blades and the dust everywhere?"

"N-No Izuhara, I was in the workshop all d-day yesterday and this m-m-morning making sure that the s-s-surfboard statue was ready for the party," he detailed his account to me as clearly as he could make out, "I always make sure to c-clean up the floor after I make something... plus the tools still had wood shavings on them after I l-left….that's o-odd..."

I raised my eyebrow in surprise, crossing my arms, "Huh...that's very odd indeed."

 **TRUTH BULLET #12** – Natsume's Account (He said he was in the workshop all day yesterday and this morning)

"Thank you for your time Natsu, catch you later," I said to him, walking off to investigate another area.

"O-Okay…bye bye Izuhara…don't get killed," he exclaimed a bit awkwardly, as he headed into the workshop, "Also check out the s-sauna….something m-might be there."

"Thanks I'll do that now," I waved to him.

Now that I think about it, Natsume did say that he, Toto, and Simon went to the sauna the other day, something must have piqued his interest if that's the case, so better check it out.  
I headed inside the sauna, checking the time cards and saw I was allowed to enter inside since it was around 10 AM, so it's okay for me to see what I can dig up in there without breaking the rules.

I marched inside, as the heat brushed up against my face and covered me in a warm breeze. I couldn't really see much going on, it's very hard to see what's going on inside, cause of the dimly lit light. I nearly almost tripped over something, feeling the wooden step as I stubbed my toe.

"Owww…." I winced in pain, "Son of a bitch…"

The one time when I wish I didn't lose my other eye in that fight, my depth perception is off balance today. But then again it helped pay for my sister's tuition, so I can't be complaining about that now at a time like this. Time to investigate!

The wooden floors were a little moist from the foggy mist, but I noticed that it was almost spotless as if someone had cleaned up here recently, but what was shocking is that Monokuma definitely cleaned this place up last night, but it seems some of the towels were stacked unevenly or some were missing.

Maybe Monokuma was still cleaning them who knows, nothing special there. I looked around some more and stared at the fiery hot coal pits, the bases were stone finished and the fire was extremely scalding and looked too hot to touch.

"Better not burn my only hand," I chuckled, noticing something odd inside the coal pits.

I inspected them closer to see a different color on one of the black coals, it was a dried magenta color that stuck out more compared to the black coals simmering inside to contrast, it appears that the pink residue was something to take note of for later, since I couldn't take it out unless I wanted to burn myself.

 **TRUTH BULLET #13** – Magenta colored stain in coal pit.

As I planned to head outside, I felt a slight creak in one of the floorboards, knelt down and perused it closely. I didn't have any tools to pry the wooden floorboard off, so I relied on my own strength to open it up. Thank goodness I didn't skip arm day, or else this would have been impossible.

"Come on!" I grunted, almost pulling a muscle trying to open up this stubborn piece of wet wood. "Almost there, come on push yourself Izuhara!"

With only sheer force, I managed to somehow pull out the floorboard to find another loose floorboard followed by five other ones. I then began taking apart the floor placing the boards to the side, hopefully what I was doing isn't considered vandalism, I'm sure Monokuma will understand if it's to help solve the case.

After almost destroying the entire floor, I panted from all the heavy lifting and to my surprise saw what appeared to be tunnel or chute that lead to who knows where.

Well this is game changing, if I'd known something like this was here, then I would have torn this place up sooner. Well, better late than never I suppose.

 **TRUTH BULLET #13.5** – Mysterious tunnel

"Only one way to find out what this is," I said bending over, tucking my feet in and sliding down inside the chute.

It seemed big enough for someone to fit through, as I slid down further and further waiting to see what nightmare I would stumble upon. I saw some light at the end as I closed my eyes and fell, butt first, and landed in what appears to be some dumpster, which means this was a trash chute all along.

 **TRUTH BULLET #13 (Updated)** \- Trash Chute Tunnel

"Oh this is just great.." I scoffed, picking off a leftover banana peel, jumping out of the dumpster, "I just took a shower as well…."

I looked around my surroundings to see that I was in the trash room, which was on the first floor where our dorms where located. That's strange, so much for that mysterious tunnel, guess the only thing mysterious about that is what this horrid smell is.

"So that tunnel only leads me back downstairs," I thought, "Guess there really was no way out of this hellhole…"

I wiped off some more grime from my shoulder as I left the trash room, closed the door and headed straight for my room.

"Either way, that was a fail, now I need to go shower, I smell like shit," I said sniffing my arms, "Woowhee, a deep scrubbing too!"

The trash room, fortunately, was close to the dorms as I sprinted to my room to avoid people seeing me, used the personal bathroom inside my MMA fighting ring style room, changed out of my swimming trunks and put on my tattered clothes that I usually wear. It seems Monokuma has a sense of humor when it comes to my clothing, as I looked to see more like it, couldn't he have at least sewn in the holes?!

As I finished getting dressed, I noticed someone knocking at my door, opened it up to see Tokaku, out of breath, hugging her knees and changed out of her swimsuit and back into her gothic attire.

"What is it Toka!?" I asked her worriedly, "What's going on!?"

"Hah…..C-Come….it's urgent…to pool room…" she panted, "Everyone…..fight.."

I didn't let her finish her sentence, as I didn't hesitate a moment longer, running back to the pool room on the second floor as fast as my legs could carry me. I zoomed up the stairs, headed inside the pool room and saw the others bickering and complaining about something.

I also spied Arihime, now sitting upright on the bench, wrapped in a towel, shivering like a dog and looking more agitated than ever. It's safe to say that whatever everyone was fighting over, it didn't look pleasant.

"What's going on?" I asked Eduardo who was watching from the sidelines, "Did something happen, Ed?"

"Oh Senor Tomokazu," he said, a little jumpy from all the noise, "It appears that one of the girls made a shocking discovery inside of the female changing room."

That's great to hear, I guess any new piece of evidence is good evidence I suppose.

"That explains it, but why is everyone bickering?" I asked him, "Is it that bad?"

"You're not going to believe this but…they found some incriminating evidence inside Arihime's locker."

"What!?" I raised an eyebrow, "But how!?"

He jumped a little from my sudden yell, shrugged his shoulders, as he looked just as worried as everyone else.

"By the way, Edu, did you happen to see anything out of the ordinary recently?" I asked him, "Was anyone acting suspicious before or after the party?"

He scratched his head a little, trying to remember to the best of his ability.

"Hmm…..no I ha- wait I remember now!" he said, "Ahora tiene sentido!"

"What did you recollect!?" I responded to his sudden light bulb, "Also translation please."

"I said, Now it makes sense," he explained, "But more importantly, I saw five people leave their rooms last night before I headed off to mi dormitorio."

"Get to the point," I said a little irritated with his beat around the bush attitude, "We're on a time limit here, Ed."

"Okay okay senor," he said calming down, "If memory serves me right, the people I saw last night were Natsume, Karuta, Toto, William and…..Mei."

OH MY….THE PLOT THICKENS.

"Thank you, Ed, you've been a big help," I patted him on the back.

"No problema, senor," he replied.

 **TRUTH BULLET #14** – Eduardo's Account (He saw five people leave their rooms last night)

I wave to him, only to be greeted with a lot of white noise and loud yelling. I thought announcer voices were loud, but this takes the cake!

"We can't trust her!" yelled a female voice, belonging to Reina, "I knew a rat like her would resort to murder to escape!"

"But Ari wouldn't do anything to hurt us! I don't believe that for a second," another voice, Karuta protested, "She and Mei were best friends, why would she kill her!?"

"But how do you explain the tools in her locker then?" Alia added, "Obviously only she could have done it…."

"We were with her the entire time, including Mei, so we would have seen something," Simon said, "I have notes written down and everything!"

"Of course you'd come to her rescue, you overgrown gorilla," Camille sneered, "Does she have some bananas for you stored away somewhere in her room?"

"Guys, let's just calm down," Nori said, "The more we fight, the more our emotions get in the way of deciding proper judgement."

"How about the paint brush?" Toto added, "That had Mei's blood on it's bristles, explain that, humans."

"Someone planted it in her locker," Athena said, "Athena believes Ari is being framed."

"How do you know that?" Aohito asked, "If you don't have any proof to prove that claim, she's the prime suspect."

I didn't want to join in, but if I was going to get anywhere, I needed to intervene. I couldn't stand all the slanderous comments being thrown her way, even after everything she has done for us. How can they….

"EXCUSE ME!" I yelled, "Everyone shut up and calm down! Now….someone tell me what's going on?"

They all stopped the argument, looked in my direction, some glaring at me with intense stares and the other shaking heads and rubbing their temples from too much stress.

"It seems that Alia stumbled upon something in Arihime's locker, and it had tools inside a kit that were covered in blood and a paintbrush with paint and some traces of blood found on the tips," Calypso told me.

"Wait, why was there a paint brush and how is that significant?" I asked her.

She looked me directly in the eye, sighed as she motioned me over to Mei's decapitated and cold blue corpse that was fished out of the pool. It seems the body has turned blue slightly and the color from her dead body seemed to fade away like a fleeting dream.

"I did my own personal autopsy on the body, since Monokuma's report was a bit skewed," she said pointing to certain areas on her body.

"You see the marks on her neck, that's a sign it was severed from her head before hand, the patterns on her neck are slightly jagged and it was a near clean cut, if not for those marks."

She described the body state's in clear gruesome detail as I nearly got a stomach ache from hearing about it. I can deal with missing eyes and bitten off ears, but a dead body and missing head is another story entirely.

"Do you know where her head is?" I asked, "Because it wasn't on the slide when I went to scope it out."

She then shook her head and looked just as confused as I.

"That's the bewildering part," she said, "I didn't notice any wounds on her body aside from this bruise on her wrist," she said pointing to a reddish mark on Mei's left wrist.

"So, until I find her head, I can't fully determine Mei's COD," she said, "Because as far as I know, she didn't suffer any injuries to her lower body and I'm getting tired of everyone nagging me to find a COD when it's very overwhelming being the only medical professional here."

Poor girl, she's under a lot of pressure, I would be too if I were in her shoes.

"Ok, thank you Calypso, you've been a big help," I told her as she continued looking at the body.

"Thanks Izuhara."

 **TRUTH BULLET #15** – Calypso's (Semi) Autopsy.

Now the mission this time, find Mei's head in order for Calypso to determine her cause of death. But where did it go? It couldn't have gone too far from here?

I looked around the area some, scanning the sides of the pool area, as I bumped into something wooden and stiff. I rubbed my head to see a wooden, blue surfboard like statue with painted white flower décor on the front and white lines on the back.

"Wow Natsu, you did a good job with this piece," I took a mental note of his fine craftsmanship and the artisan skill that went into it's making, that's the Ultimate Carpenter for you folks.

I didn't pay it much mind, until I noticed something drip onto my shoulder, I wiped it off to see a pink liquid stain smeared all over my hand and almost jumped, it was…..blood!

I then saw a dripping cascade of the same blood flowing from the top of the surfboard's peak and saw a ghastly sight in front of me.

As if luck would have it, I did in fact find Mei's severed head…..but what I didn't expect was that it was resting on the top of the surfboard's end tip.

"GUYS!" I screamed, "I found Mei's head!"

As soon as I said that, everyone came clamoring over to where I was as loud, terrified screams were heard from the girls and some of the guys winced or looked away in disgust. Just when the day couldn't get anymore sickening, we laid our sights upon the desecrated head of the DJ herself.

"Can someone help get it off the sculpture!" I said, "Hurry up before the class trial!"

"I'll do it," Simon volunteered, as he grabbed the surfboard statue from the base, with Aohito helping him lift the other side.

"One, two, three…" he said as the two lifted the statue, wobbling it around and Mei's head sliding off the top and landing inside the pool.

"Oh come on!" I growled.

"I'll go get it…." Kazuko squirmed a little, as she dove into the pool, almost reluctantly, swam down, retrieved the head, placed it near the side of the pool, cringing in disgust as she dove underneath the water to rid herself of Mei's blood.

"Thank you…Kazuko…" Calypso said, grabbing new gloves from her bag, and resuming her autopsy.

Some of us physically shook from the sight of seeing Mei's head, her cold dead eyes staring at everyone, her messy hair all wet and frizzy. I waited a few minutes, before she called me over to her.

"So is there anything new?" I asked her, "Did you find out how she died?"

"Oh my god!" she gasped.

"What!?" I replied back.

"I'm still unsure of her COD," she went on looking at her head, "But I did notice she suffered a sharp blow to the cranium with some blood leaking out of the back of her head."

"Trauma to the back of her head….." I clenched my fist in anger.

She then brought the head back to the body as she placed it near the neckline.

"There we go," she said fitting the head by the neck area, "Well this is new….."

I looked at Mei's corpse to see that she was dripping some peachy substance like a liquid was pouring from her skin's pores, was she melting or something?

"Is that…paint!?" I said, as Calypso wiped some more of the substance off of Mei's neck.

 **TRUTH BULLET #16** \- Peach paint on Mei's neck

She scraped the paint off her neck, to reveal a scar from something that seems to have sliced Mei's throat, it was a diagonal scar across her neck that seems fairly recent from the coloring.

"Oh my god…how can someone... be so cruel….to someone like her," I pounded my fist into the wall.

"I'm mortified as the rest of you, but I can safely say now that she died almost instantly from her wound on her head, however she suffered these slashes before she died, judging from how old they were made," she said looking at the lower body some more, wiping off more paint.

"It seems something sharp was used to carve cuts into Mei's body and they covered her in paint postmortem to death," she detailed, "I guess that was to obfuscate the true nature of how she died.

This killer…. they're one sick fuck... killing Mei, desecrating her body like it was an object and framing Arihime….. I'm going to find the killer and give them a beatdown they won't ever forget!

 **TRUTH BULLET # 15 UPDATED** – Calypso's Autopsy Report

I stood up, paid my respects to Mei, leaving Calypso who covered the body in a towel, as I went off to see this so called evidence for myself.

"Your words hold no weight," Reina said, "I'm adamant that she's the killer."

"They could have been planted, Rei Rei," Tokaku sweatdropped, "Let's not be too hasty."

"How do you know that airhead?" Kazuko added, almost randomly to the mix, "Now that we know that there was paint on Mei's body, doesn't that make the evidence even more damning?"

"Excuse me, why would I kill Mei!?" Arihime added, "She and I were on good terms, plus I trusted her, why would I kill her out of everyone else here? It makes no sense!"

"It's usually the people she would least suspect to kill her," Toto added as Black howled behind him.

"What is this some mystery novel?" Nori sighed, "Let's wait for the trial to determine this butterfly's fate guys."

I agree with Nori, it's a little too early to be suspecting Arihime of this heinous deed. I need to clear her name at all costs. If it wasn't for her, then we all would have died and Yuzuki would have gotten away with murder. Even though she was more or less forced to kill, it was either our life or hers…...I'm sorry Dietrich and Yuzuki...I will put this mastermind in the ground where they belong, once I find them.

Out of everyone here, Arihime took my defense, when it wasn't looking good for me, I owe her my life and I will snuff out the real killer, they won't get away with this!

"Hey, can one of you ladies go and grab the toolkit and brush from her locker in the changing room," I asked them, "I'd go get it but...turret.."

"Oh about that," Tokaku piped up, "Monokuma told us that he will allow boys into the girls room and girls into the boys room, but only for investigation purposes, Izu."

Well that's convenient…might as well use this opportunity to see what the fuss is all about.

Despite having Monokuma's permission to enter the girls locker room, it felt wrong for me to enter inside, but I have to do it for everyone's sake, I have 16 sisters...I can do this.

I entered inside the girls' changing room, noticing it wasn't much different to the boys locker room, except for the fact that it was pink and the boys room was blue in terms of wallpaper.

"Where is her locker…" I said looking around for it and saw a sprite design of Arihime plastered on a locker.

"Cute…" I said opening up the locker to find the items in question.

I knelt down and found a toolkit that looked similar to the ones from the dusty storage closet, opened up the inside to see tools covered in blood, especially the mini saw and goggles, some of the thin string was unraveled and bunched up inside a small pool of blood, there was also black duct tape that seemed newly used as well, judging from how small it was compared to the larger rolls in the other kits.

I looked next to the kit to see the paint brush with dripping paint and some of Mei's blood infused in the pigment, along with an open container of peach paint and was half full.

"This looks very suspicious indeed," I gritted my teeth in anger, the evidence was there but I didn't want to believe it for one second. It isn't like Arihime to commit murder so brazenly and in such a callous manner…..

For now, better take note of these new pieces of evidence.

 **TRUTH BULLET #17** – Bloody Toolkit

 **TRUTH BULLET #18** – Paint brush and paint with blood

I seemed to have searched all the main areas of interest…..but why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?

I searched around her locker some more and found nothing else aside from her clothes from earlier. This isn't going in my favor at all.

"Have you even bothered to check Mei's room?" snickered a familiar sinister voice.

I turned around suddenly, to see William giggling inanely, leaning up against the door to the girls changing room and watching me struggle.

"What do you want?" I growled at him, "I thought you weren't helping us, get lost."

"I'm not, peg arm," he snickered, "I already know who the killer is, so why should I bother giving you guys any more hints than I already have?"

"You know, you're really starting to get on my nerves," I gritted my teeth, "What do you know!?"

"Tut tut, if I told you all my secrets, then that would be no fun now would it?" he smirked, "But I will tell you this one thing."

I listened to him closely, as he pulled out four pieces of paper he pulled from his pocket.

"What's that," I asked him, "More notes to taunt us with?"

"Oh nothing of the sort my dear fighter," he sneered at me, "Call it my two cents in this silly little investigation."

He handed me the papers, I uncrumpled them and read them in order of how he gave them to me.

 **The first note read:**

" _You think you can trust your friends….  
You're way off the mark….  
No more loose ends….  
The first clue….  
Find the person as happy as a lark_…"

 **The second one read:**

" _Like a captive slave…  
No more running for them…  
Only digging an early grave…  
The second clue…  
Find the person who is as true as a gem."_

 **The third one read:**

" _Singing high praise amongst the crowd….  
Always the eternal cheerleader…  
Never ever but always loud…  
The third clue…  
Find the person who is as loyal as a leader."_

 **The last note read:**

" _Blissfully ignorant of the past…  
Hiding behind false emotes…  
Not sure how long they'll last…  
The last clue…  
Find the person who's matches the music notes…."_

Are these the hints to who has the map!? How did he find all of them so quickly!?

"How did you find these hints, William?" I asked curiously.

"Well take a guess genius, you guys forbade me from entering the pool area, so that means that I had to party alone and, shall we say, do my own little investigation."

He chuckled wryly, it seemed this was all a game to him, how can he view this dire situation like that when his life and everyone else's life is on the line!?

"You're a heartless sociopath, how can you be laughing when another one of us is dead!?" I questioned him.

"Because this little killing game my friend," he said walking off, "Is all one big joke."

He sauntered off without a care in the world, as I gripped the pieces of paper in my hand and didn't have any other choice but to investigate this matter further.

I think the last place I should investigate before it's time to head off, is Mei's room. It seems that from what William said, there might some information in her room that could lead us to solving this mystery.

I left the pool area once more, so much backtracking later, and arrived at Mei's dorm room. I tried to open up the door, but couldn't get inside as I tried to break it down before I was interrupted by Monokuma who appeared from behind me.

"Woah woah woah calm down, captain hook," he jumped out with his hands in the air angrily, "Stop what you are doing!"

"Aggh! Don't scare me like that," I said jumping into a fighting stance, "I could have socked you to death, although that wouldn't make me feel bad at all!"

"Well tell me how you really feel," Monokuma dusted off his fur, "I was about to say that you should avoid breaking down the door, since that would be considered vandalism."

"And me tearing up the floorboards wasn't?" I retorted.

"Oh that'll get tied up sooner or later," he giggled, "But for now, let me work my magic on the headbanger's door."

Monokuma shooed me to the side as he began fiddling with the doorknob like a trained locksmith. I guess he has the master key if he's able to alter our locks as easily as that, it's a good thing he's unbiased, I don't think it would've been a good idea if he left those keys lying around for someone to find.

"And...presto," he said opening up the door to her room, "Now don't go doing anything perverted you hear me," he giggled, "We wouldn't want any unwanted necrophilic acts, now do we?"

"Shut up bear!" I growled.

"Also make it snappy, the class trial will commence soon," he giggled, "Ta ta."

Monokuma disappeared again, his cackles echoing throughout the quiet hallway as I steeled myself before entering Mei's room. Hopefully I can find something that proves Ari's innocence once and for all.

I closed the door behind me, noticing Mei's large club of a room was devoid of all the once bubbly and bright colors, the lights were turned off and the once vivacious atmosphere had vanished like dust off of a shelf. The disco ball looked dull in the darkness and seemed ready to fall off it's thin string at a moment's notice and the somber mood really didn't blend well with the wallpaper Mei had in here.

"This room looks so peaceful….." I sniffled a little by the lack of noise, "I can't get sad like this, I need to find more clues before time's up!"

I scoured her room for anything unusual. The dance floor didn't have anything noteworthy, her bed was slightly messy with a few pillows on the floor and her turntable looking used from all the mini parties she seems to have in here.

"Now Mei...did you hide anything in your bed?" I thought, checking the bed and saw nothing inside the pillows, mattresses, covers or the bed frame.

"This is odd…..maybe the DJ booth has something," I walked over, searched it and found not much, besides her CD's and a few small compartment like cupboards.

"What's in here?" I wondered, opening up the left side...nothing….."How about the right side."

I checked inside and found something weird, a brown stuffed teddy bear.

"What's this?" I said grabbing the teddy bear, it was a plain brown toy, fuzzy fur and black eyes, nothing out of the ordinary, "Why would she keep this in here?"

I turned it over and saw an odd line running across the back of the bear's back.

"Ooh, what did our resident DJ have to hide?" I said digging inside and pulling out some fluff.

After a few tugs and some loose stuffing, I pulled out what appears to be a white piece of paper that was rolled up like a scroll. Could it be…

I unraveled the paper to see what was inside but….

DING DONG DING DONG

"I'm done waiting around, come to the class trial now, losers or you all die," Monokuma appeared on screen, "Head to the red door, chop chop!"

Agh! Goddamnit Monokuma! I was about to discover something new, don't steal it away from me! No matter, I got what I was looking for, time to leave.

 **TRUTH BULLET #19** \- Paper stuffed in Teddy Bear

I left Mei's room, leaving her teddy bear on her bed out of respect, after putting back the loose stuffing and locking the door behind me. I walked down the hallway as I saw the others waiting for me to arrive, guess stuffing bears takes longer than I thought it would.

"Sorry for that everyone," I sprinted to the elevator as fast as I could, "I had to attend to something urgent."

"Hmph, whatever it is you were doing, it better be relevant to the case," Reina huffed, "I don't plan on dying today because someone doesn't want to admit to their crime," he glared at Arihime.

"Calm down princesa," Eduardo tried to assuage her anger, "Let's not fight again, por favor."

"I'm scared, I don't know what to expect," Tokaku said clinging onto Athena's shoulder.

"Don't worry Toka, Athena is sure this will all be over before you know it," xey reassured her.

"For better or for worse, this will be our second trial we must overcome," Nori sighed deeply, "Time to enter the belly of the beast once again."

"I didn't even get to fully display my swimming outfit," Camille pouted, "I just finished putting on body oil and everything too."

"Can you just shut up please," Kazuko scoffed, crossing her arms, "You're annoying everyone right now."

"This better be quick…" Alia muttered leaning against the wall.

"H-hopefully we don't die…" Natsume said in the corner of the elevator.

"Don't worry, human," Toto said stroking Black's fur, "We will catch the killer, then I will have Black attack them as revenge."

"Will Monokuma even allow that?" Calypso sweatdropped.

"I don't think so," Aohito said, looking at the panther growling as Toto stroked him.

"I hope this won't be too long to remember," Simon said jotting down a lot of things on his Ipad, "Oh so many notes to keep track of…"

"I'm sure we'll all be fine, Izuhara pitched in to investigate," Karuta said, "Plus we have Arihime as well, so I'm confident we will persevere," a bead of sweat dripped from her forehead.

To be honest, despite the immense amount of searching I did, I didn't feel confident in my ability to actually do it. I'm not some experienced or hard boiled detective, I'm just some fighter who only got to where I am because I wanted to support my family and survive in this cruel world.

How can I do this?

I then felt a tap on my shoulder, it came from Arihime.

"Hey Izuhara," she looked at me, her maroon messy hair brushing against her face and her glasses reflecting her brown eyes, "I'm counting on you to save me and everyone else….god I sound cheesy as hell."

"Are you sure?" I asked her, "I mean, you're better at this stuff than I am, and...you had to bail me out in the last trial, how can I do the same for you?"

She raised an eyebrow at me, "Excuse me, I seem to have lost Izuhara, he's tall, wears an eyepatch and is stubborn to the core, have you seen him, sir?"

I almost laughed at that ridiculous yet true comment of hers.

"I may not be a saint, but I do know that I would never do anything to hurt anyone," she said, "Now...prove me innocent or else I'm reporting on your fights!"

"Yes ma'am," I chuckled at her pseudo threat, as she stood at the end far from the others to avoid bumping into them or making them more hostile than they already were.

She's right...what am I doing doubting myself, her life and everyone else's lives are in my hands. I can't falter now, not when this trial could lead to more deaths.

The elevator went down deeper and deeper into the school's underbelly. The awkward silence was palpable as we arrived to our location which was one floor below the last trial grounds.

"Time for more hell," I stated, as we all exited the cramped elevator and headed into the trial area.

This room, unlike the last one, was a lot different in terms of decor, There was a disco ball like the one in Mei's room in the center area of the stands on the ceiling, the wallpaper was orange with black records and music notes decal plastered around us, the same red carpet as before and as per usual Monokuma snickering like a crazy person with Nekotang tied up and used as his footstool.

But the unnerving part about this trial….was that there were two more picture stands like the one for Dietrich from the last trial.

Not only was his picture present as well, but in Yuzuki's spot, there was her portrait with pink handcuffs and a baton formed in the shape of an X on her picture and last we have Mei's portrait, hers' had a slash across her neck and a broken double music note shaped in the form of an X as well.

Just looking at those pictures made me want to punch the mastermind behind all of this in the face. How can he get away with desecrating their memory like that, it's unacceptable!

"What took you guys so long?" he said kicking Nekotang, "I nearly defluffed Neko over here almost out of boredom."

"It's my bad Monokuma," I entered the conversation, "I was a little late to enter the elevator, don't blame the others."

"Whatever you say," he said sipping on a wine glass, "Now take your positions, retards, and let's start this shit!"

We all congregated in the circle as the trial was about to commence.

This is it…..it's my time to prove who did it….Mei's death...left us in a state of shock….she was brutally murdered…..and I...can't just sit by and let the killer get away with this!

I WILL PREVAIL AND PROVE ARIHIME'S INNOCENCE AND AVENGE MEI'S DEATH ONCE AND FOR ALL!

I CAN DO THIS!

 **To be continued…..**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello hello hello my lovely readers and authors alike, I hope you all are having a fantastic start to your month of May or if it's still April, yay lol.

It's been pretty hectic for me this past week or two, a lot of adult responsibilities, and a lot of complaining later, I'm still out of school due to personal reasons, so I thought I might as well get this chapter out of the way since I'm a little eager to get things rolling.

I also have my driver's test coming up next week, the written one, this is my second try at the test, so I'm hoping this goes well...wish me luck….fuck me adult life is hitting me like a bullet train.

But enough rambling, I hope you all liked this little twist to the DR formula, you're going to see the trial from Izuhara's POV this time. I wanted to switch things up a little bit since I wanted to keep things fresh in my story, so I hope you liked how I portrayed him, Ninjedi, I hope I did him justice as an amateur investigator.

So now that you guys have all the evidence for the trial (more to come later), I would love to hear what you guys have to say in either the reviews or PM's, I love hearing your theories on how the murder was committed.

Who are you guys' prime suspects and who do you think killed Mei? How did they do it? I'm interested to hear what you guys have to say.

I hope you guys enjoyed this little chapter and investigation, I hope it suffices, as the trial will be a lot more hectic now that I have everything planned out and all that nonsense.

Planning, who needs that am I right…*crickets*

Anyway, that's all I have to say guys, I hope you all have a great week, I hope this little chapter helped ease you better into a new month as well.

Have a good day, night, holiday or whatever holiday you celebrate, I love you all and thank you for the continued support despite me being an amateur writer in every sense of the word.

Don't forget to check out my other new SYOC, Laughable Rejects. If you are interested, the form is on my profile and the theme is Talent Removal. So have at it!

Happy reading and I will see you all in the future, bye bye my otaku brothers and sisters!


	22. Chapter 2: Slippery Slope (Trial Pt 1)

" _Can I even do this?"_ were the words I thought of in my head when trying to get my emotions and thoughts in order to start this second class trial. As much as I hated to admit it to myself, I was pretty terrified of what might happen in this trial. I'm not the smartest person, I'm not like Arihime who can rebuttal and rebuff remarks like they're second nature. None of that matters though, I know what it means to rise from the ashes and claim a victory when all seems lost.

" _No… I just have to look at the evidence. We'll be fine, there's no need to worry,"_ I decided to scold myself for worrying too much, although with the situation, I knew in a matter of seconds I'd probably be worrying again anyway.

I took my spot on the bench circle next to Kazuko and Athena, nervously stood there, looking at my Monopad searching through the truth bullets I've found during my investigation.

"Ungh…" I worried (as I predicted before), looking through each one, hugging the pad and swiping it with my finger, "Is this even what I'm supposed to be looking for?"

I felt a piece of paper thrown at me and looked around, it seemed that everyone else was either tense or too fidgety to talk to anyone else, then I noticed Arihime and William both signalling to me. Arihime looking slightly upset and a bit unrested and William was looking at me with unimpressed interest - as expected from someone like William.

"What?" I mouthed, "I don't know what to do here?"

"You'll do fine Izu, I just wanted to remind you that if you mess up, we all die," she mouthed almost cynically and bluntly, "So, no pressure."

I sweatdropped a little, fixing my eyepatch and then turned to William, playing with his gloved hand as he snickered at her and mouthed to me:

"She's now coming to the realization that she can't do everything herself is all," he giggles as she stares daggers at him.

"Either way," he mouths to me, "I have some truth bullets to give to you Mr. Tomokazu, in your desperate haste to relieve the flame princess of her burden, you seem to have forgotten a few more pieces of evidence, such as her alibi, other's alibis and your alibi for that matter…"

The nerve of him…but in a sick way...he's kind of right...I'm sure I didn't do this murder, but that's my main goal, it's proving who DID do this and who tried to frame Arihime for it.

I was pretty heated during the investigation and the shock from Mei's death sent me into a blind fury, so I hope my evidence suffices here. I looked up at the others, saw the three dead portraits and tried my best not to glance their way as Monokuma began his proceedings.

I exited the truth bullet tab and noticed a little message like tab with a red notification symbol popping up on it, I guess I must have not paid attention to it before, better check it out.

 _From William,_

 _Izuhara, you may not be an adversary worth my time, but out of pity, I'll assist you. Here are some truth bullets that you missed the first time around. 3_ _Just remember, don't believe everything you see as suspicious is suspicious. Have fun and_ _ou can thank me for my generosity later 'Izu-kun' ;3_

 **TRUTH BULLET #20** \- Arihime's Alibi (She was preoccupied with me last night, and was seen by most of you guys, so she didn't have the time to plan this out)

 **TRUTH BULLET#21** \- Izuhara's Alibi (Baking all day)

 **TRUTH BULLET#22** \- Security Guard Roles (Karuta said the guards, Simon, Toto and Aohito, were security, but were allowed to switch shifts, they also helped with the preparations and heavy lifting.)

 **TRUTH BULLET#23** \- Air Pumps by each Slide Area

"What!?" I looked at these new pieces of evidence, "I mean I know about mine, but where did this other information come from!?"

He smirked, "What's my motto...I know everything about this place….Nothing goes by without me noticing."

I rolled my eye as I took the evidence into consideration. I still don't agree with his devious methods, but anything to make this trial go smoother will help. Still… Why would he give evidence that could be used to defend Arihime? He's way too convoluted for his own good, makes me want to crack some sense into him with a good old slug to the jaw.

"Is everyone done dozing off," Monokuma yawned, hula dancing on Nekotang's tied up body in his eerily casual style, "Let's get this show on the road!"

This is it...no time for resets or retries...it's all or nothing now! I'm going to win this fight for sure!

"EVERYONE READY!" Monokuma announced his voice tainted by the usual malicious glee, "Let the second class trial begin!"

* * *

 **Monokuma** : Let's begin with a simple explanation of the class trial, so your votes will determine the results! If you can figure out whodunit! then only they will receive punishment, but if you pick the wrong one…...I'll punish everyone besides the blackened and they will earn the right to graduate from this school!

 **Reina** : Monokuma, let's just start the voting now.

 **Monokuma** : Wazzat?...already!?

 **Reina:** Yes, already. You heard me didn't you Monokuma?

 **Toto** : I mean we already know who the culprit is, Arihime Koyuji.

My eye almost bulged out at the two's sudden announcement, that was fast… way too fast.

 **Aohito** : We have evidence to prove it as well.

 **Monokuma** : Ooh, and do tell what this type of evidence that is, my lovely students~

This...I refuse to believe this. How can everyone be this blunt about sending her to death...so what if she's a spy? She didn't intend to hurt anyone and she never will hurt anyone from this point onwards!

I felt another gaze looking at me, and saw Arihime staring at me intensely as if I ate her last cookie or something. Her gaze, ice cold like a Gorgon's gaze, almost as though if you were to stare long enough into those chilled irises, you'd turn to stone.

 **Alia** : Incriminating evidence…

 **Arihime** : This is absurd! I don't even know the first way to kill someone, plus Mei and I were close, it seems you people seem to forget.

 **Karuta:** That's right, Arihime and Mei were-

 **Eduardo** : You could have done that to get closer to her… I mean it makes sense right?

 **Karuta** : Eduardo?

Eduardo was a little unsure, but Reina kept staring at him as he sighed. Seriously, can't you grow a spine man?

 **Izuhara** : Guys...don't you think it's a little hasty to vote for Arihime without even considering the evidence presented to us?

 **Reina** : I don't care, all of it points to her, if you have proof, then feel free to educate me, peasant.

I guess this isn't going to be easy…. I have to find some way to persuade her and the others…

* * *

 **NON STOP DEBATE:**

 **Reina:** I'm positive she's the killer….

 **Karuta** : But Arihime… She and Mei **were really close** , she could never do something like that!

 **Aohito:** Just because someone is close to someone, doesn't exclude them from murder you know….

 **Alia** : Especially when that someone is as shifty as Arihime…

 **Tokaku** : But she's proven to us that she means us no harm whatsoever….

 **Calypso** : Still… Does **all the evidence really prove Arihime's the killer?**

 **Reina** : Of course it does! I mean **she doesn't even have anyone to back up her alibi...**

 **Eduardo** : Why would you even doubt Reina?

Used **TRUTH BULLET #20 - Arihime's Alibi**

No that's wrong!

* * *

 **Izuhara:** Actually Reina...there is someone, more so people, who can corroborate her statement.

 **Reina:** Enlighten me then.

 **Izuhara:** I mean ever since her secret was leaked by Monokuma, weren't you all on high alert around her.

 **Simon:** That is true….everyone did start fighting over what to do with her.

 **Kazuko:** What does that have to do with anything?

 **Izuhara:** I mean, you guys said that she could stick around as long as she was under supervision, which meant that most of us, including Mei, were watching her movements.

 **Reina:** Then clearly she did it when Mei was watching her alone…

 **Natsume:** B-But….the only time she was a-alone with Mei was in the sauna...but me, S-Simon and Toto were with them at the time...so she couldn't have done much in that timeframe...

 **Calypso:** Plus, she was with me when she got her hand injured… so she didn't have much time to prepare the murder and Mei was still alive even then.

 **Camille:** Then how about at night?

 **Reina:** That's right, most of us were sleeping before the party, plus she doesn't have much of an alibi for that time…

 **William:** I can vouch for her, she and I were...together in my room.

William snickered, interjecting with his two cents, is he trying to help? Even William trying to help sent shivers down my spine.

 **Athena:** Athena thinks that sounds very intriguing!

 **Arihime:** I can assure you that there was nothing intriguing about being with… him.

I could sense the unease in the air as Arihime shot literal daggers across the room at the snickering William. Watching her become all flustered and vulnerable had clearly given him some disturbing high… What a creep.

 **Arihime:** I just had a cup of tea is all...I got a little sleepy..and fell asleep on his bed….

 **Tokaku:** Oh my….that was fast...

 **Arihime:** NOTHING HAPPENED OKAY!

 **William:** It is as she says, it seems I made the tea a little too 'potent' for her liking and she rested on my bed for a bit as I took her to her room where she fell asleep…

 **Karuta:** I don't know whether that is a kind act or a disturbing one…

 **Simon:** That sounds pretty disturbing to me.

 **Reina:** Who cares about that? It doesn't mean she stayed asleep for the whole of nighttime does it? Can you even prove you stayed in your room for the entire night, Arihime?

I'm sure there was someone who could prove that…..but who was it again?

* * *

 **NON STOP DEBATE:**

 **Reina:** I mean, what makes you so sure she stayed in her room the entire night after she met William?

 **Toto:** It would not surprise me for human scum such as her to **take advantage of the nighttime hours.**

 **Nori:** But does the butterfly's wings flutter in the dark hours of the night?

 **Simon:** Umm… **Perhaps someone knows that she stayed in her room** the whole time?

 **Eduardo:** Are you really saying that Reina might be wrong, senor?

 **Simon:** I was just thinking it could be possible that's all… I'm sorry.

 **Alia:** We don't have time for what ifs and maybes…

 **Arihime:** Of course we don't, it's obvious that **I was in my room the during the whole of nighttime!**

 **Arihime:** I can't exactly **coordinate some master plan unconscious,** can I? Did the peanut gallery lose their common sense again!

 **Reina:** Say what you will, Arihime, but you can't keep these lies up forever.

Used **TRUTH BULLET #14 - Eduardo's Account**

I AGREE WITH THAT!

* * *

 **Izuhara:** Simon you may be onto something with that.

 **Simon:** Huh? I am?

 **Izuhara:** Yes you are, in fact, Eduardo can tell us all about it.

 **Eduardo:** Me!? B-But...what about?

 **Izuhara:** Seriously….I just asked you this an hour ago…. You said you knew who left their rooms last night…

Eduardo scratched his head for a bit in deep thought.

 **Eduardo:** O-Oh..now I remember, por favor perdoname, I do know who left their rooms late last night.

 **Reina:** This is the first time I'm hearing this, why didn't you say anything, Edu?

 **Eduardo:** U-Um...you didn't ask….

Reina stared at Eduardo intensely with a cold look as he sweatdropped a little, probably afraid of what she was going to say next.

 **Karuta:** It's fine Edu, you can tell us, anything helps.

 **Eduardo:** Okay….I did remember seeing a few people leave their rooms last night…I saw you Karuta, Natsume, Toto, William and even Mei herself leave their rooms.

 **Kazuko:** Well this sounds like something that could have saved us some trouble beforehand….

 **Arihime:** Right! I told you that accusing me was a stupid idea, when I wasn't even awake the whole time!

 **Nori:** It seems like we have resolved some of the discord surrounding us.

 **Izuhara:** Now that we know she's not the culprit, maybe we can continue to find out who the real blackened is.

 **Toto:** Not so fast you neanderthal, do you forget the fact that there is more damning evidence pointing to her! Or are you too mindless to remember such details?

 **Athena:** What evidence would that be?

 **Aohito:** Wasn't there bloody towels and a knife hidden inside the concession stand where Arihime was supposed to be manning?

 **Natsume:** O-Oh...that…

 **Natsume:** I-I don't want to t-think about that...

 **Karuta:** Arihime was in charge of the concession stand but…

 **Alia:** But what? It makes perfect sense Karuta...

This isn't looking good, I have to find some way to make this work….

* * *

 **NON STOP DEBATE:**

 **Toto:** If I remember correctly, that deplorable human **hid incriminating evidence in her work station...**

 **Alia:** It would be easy for her to hide the evidence as well, due to **Arihime being stationed there.**

 **Karuta:** It is true that **I assigned her there for the party** ….

 **Camille:** I don't know about you guys, but I say that's a smoking gun right there…

 **Nori:** So did the beautiful butterfly really decide to sting like a bee?

 **Arihime:** Do we really need to discuss this? I already have an alibi…

 **Alia:** But **why did you have the knife, a possible murder weapon, in your work station?**

 **Aohito:** I mean **that towel and the knife were yours** right Arihime?

 **Toto:** Of course they were you idiotic human, they were at her work station…

CHANGED **TRUTH BULLET #6 Bloody Towels with traces of hair and a bloody knife wrapped inside** changed to **LIE BULLET #6** **Izuhara's Towels with traces of hair and a bloody knife wrapped inside**

 **I GUESS I'LL HAVE TO GO FOR A LOW BLOW HERE!** Perjury

* * *

 **Izuhara:** E-Everyone...I have something to say!

 **Tokaku:** What is it Izu?

 **Izuhara:** I know where those towels came from…..

I felt uncomfortable telling lies...but if it's for someone who helped me out with a lie before...I must do the same, there's no choice in the matter.

 **Kazuko:** Y-You do?!

 **Athena:** Athena is most curious to find out what Izuhara knows!

 **Izuhara:** You see...those towels and knives you mentioned before...they're mine…

Some people gasped when they heard me say that, shock plastered on their faces; William obviously knew I was lying through my teeth but kept on giggling like a gossiping schoolgirl as he listened on. Arihime sweatdropped a little as she saw through my lie as well, but she didn't seem to care, it seems she knew that if I were caught lying, then it's a round knockout for her and all of us here.

 **Izuhara:** I uh… I can prove-

* * *

 **REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN: ALIA CHARLOTTE -**

"It's best if you keep your mouth shut…." -

* * *

 **Alia:** Hmph...that's not true at all…

 **Izuhara:** W-What? You doubt me, what makes you believe that?

 **Alia:** Clearly, you're just desperate to try and defend Arihime…

 **Alia:** Which means you're lying about the knife to cover for her…

* * *

 **DEBATE BEGIN!**

 **Alia:** You heard it yourself, Karuta allocated Arihime the concession stand…

 **Alia:** Which means that it would have been easy for her to hide the towel and knife out of sight…

 **Alia:** She clearly did this hoping it would be overlooked…

 **Alia:** Too bad for her, we now know that this evidence confirms she is the killer!

 **COUNTER ARGUMENT!**

 **Izuhara:** How do you even know Arihime knew about the towel and the knife?

 **Izuhara:** They could have easily been placed by myself by accident, when I went to the concession stand to place the food there.

 **Alia:** Seriously? You're suggesting that you placed it there… by accident?

 **Alia:** Are you actually that desperate Izuhara? How childish of you…

 **Alia:** Let me explain this clearly so that even you can understand your own error!

 **Alia:** You had **no use for that many towels Izuhara…**

 **Alia:** You had **no use for that knife Izuhara…**

 **Alia:** So quit with your lying already as I'm not going to buy it!

Used **TRUTH BULLET #21 - Izuhara's Alibi**

 **ALLOW ME TO BEAT YOUR ARGUMENT INTO SUBMISSION!**

* * *

 **Izuhara:** Actually, for your information Alia, I did in fact use that knife for a purpose.

 **Alia:** What could you have possibly used that knife for?

 **Izuhara:** As you all know, I spent the entirety of my time making food for the pool party, right.

 **Karuta:** Oh that's right, I did ask you to make some of your homemade treats, your meat pies especially are amazing!

 **Simon:** Yeah, every time I had to go on guard duty, I found myself wanting to get another one!

 **Reina:** I will admit...your culinary skills...are that of a cuisine chef's...but what does have to do with you having the knife?

 **Calypso:** That's true, it doesn't really make much sense when you think about it.

* * *

 **The reason why I had to use the knife was?**

I wanted to practice my chopping technique  
 **I had to open some bloody meat packets  
** I wanted to practice my knife juggling skills

* * *

 **Izuhara:** When making the meat pies, I used the knife to cut open the meat packets, it seems that some of the meat had some blood leftover from before it was processed…

 **Alia:** Hmmm...is that really true?

 **Natsume:** T-There was b-blood in the meat pa-packets…?

 **William:** Now that he mentions it, I did see him carrying some towels with him to his room….must have used those to clean up the knife..

Is..William really adding onto my lie? He must really want this trial to go haywire….is that his true intention?

 **Karuta:** So if Arihime didn't leave her room and didn't have a weapon then… surely she must be innocent! Don't you all believe in her now?

 **Calypso:** Of course I want to believe in Arihime!

 **Athena:** Athena wishes to believe that Arihime would not commit murder too.

 **Toto:** She may not have used the knife, but that's not the only way she could have killed Mei you know.

 **Aohito:** So there is even more evidence pointing towards her, I figured as much.

 **Eduardo:** What other way is there, senor Toto?

* * *

 **What is the other weapon that Toto is referring to?**

 **TRUTH BULLET #11 -** Scrubbed Saw Blade

One more punch to victory!

* * *

 **Izuhara:** Are you by any chance referring to one of the tools in the workshop?

 **Toto:** It astounds me how a dense human like yourself could even have the intellect to come up with that solution…

 **Izuhara:** 'Cuse me? You trying to start something here, pal?

 **Monokuma:** Hey! No fighting! Save it for after the trial, this is a place of respect, we don't need your sweaty fists brawling in here!

 **Reina:** That aside, what are you two talking about and please get to the point.

 **William:** Isn't it obvious? I figured it was obvious…How disappointing Reina, how disappointing…

 **Reina:** Hmph, I was just trying to gather up my thoughts is all, I wouldn't expect a peasant like you to understand, how callous of you.

 **William:** I wouldn't expect a pretty girl like you to understand the mechanics of this trial either… so I guess we're equal aren't we?

 **Reina:** Huh...I mean of course...I just wanted to hear what they had to say first, then I could make my argument is all…..

 **Camille:** Stop it! Stop it! This fighting is so unattractive! I can feel my pecs weeping from all this shouting…

 **Athena:** Athena was unaware that the human pectoral muscles could cry tears. Athena must ask Camille more about this at a later date.

 **Arihime:** Anyway! Are you talking about all those saw blades in the workshop?

 **Toto:** What else would we be talking about you blathering wench? You used that saw blade to kill Mei, it is as clear as a cat's eye.

 **Arihime:** For your information, Cat Lovers Anonymous, why would I use a saw blade of all things? Wouldn't I have gone for something much smaller and less conspicuous, if I were the killer?

 **Aohito:** Perhaps it was your only option? That makes sense right? You couldn't find any other weapon so you went to the one place where you knew you could get a tool which would do the job.

Is that really the case? No...that's not it.

* * *

 **NON STOP DEBATE:**

 **Aohito:** Arihime went to the workshop with **the intention of getting a saw blade.**

 **Aohito:** That way she would at least have a weapon which could kill Mei.

 **Kazuko:** A saw blade would definitely **be sharp enough to cut through flesh…**

 **Athena:** Athena reckons it could **cut through bone as well!**

 **Reina:** The **workshop must have been empty during her free time during the day**...

 **Reina:** That way nobody would even know she'd taken the saw!

 **Toto:** Then later on, whilst nobody was there, **she returned the saw blade as though it had never been missing…**

 **Toto:** A cruel and spiteful human indeed…

 **Tokaku:** Arihime surely wouldn't stoop that low though…

Used **TRUTH BULLET #12 Natsume's Account**

No that's wrong!

* * *

 **Izuhara:** That simply isn't the case.

 **Aohito:** And why not?

 **Izuhara:** I know that Natsume can confirm this one for us as he was in the workshop all day yesterday and the morning before the party.

 **Calypso:** Is this true Natsume?

Natsume was a little nervous as everyone looked at him with looks of seriousness and contempt, as he tried to speak up.

 **Natsume:** I-It's...true...I was w-working on the surfboard statue for the party….and it took me quite a while to make….so I utilized the workshop for the entire time of yesterday and all of this morning.

 **Karuta:** Then since Arihime was asleep during the whole night… she would have no way to get a weapon to murder Mei! Now you all have to believe in her innocence, right?

 **Simon:** Karuta is right! Arihime wouldn't do anything like this and ganging up on her like this is just wrong!

 **Alia:** I still have my suspicions, there are other pieces of evidence we haven't discussed yet which indicate her as the culprit…

 **Eduardo:** Eso es correcto! La señorita Arihime still looks like the killer to me.

 **Tokaku:** With all this evidence proving that Arihime isn't the killer though, it's safe to say that we should concentrate our efforts elsewhere. Blaming her like this is pointless.

 **Natsume:** Y-Yes… Arihime… She can't be the k-killer, there has to be more to all of this...

 **Camille:** Hearing all of this fighting is so irritating, my poor ears are aching now… Can't we just make the decision already?

 **Nori:** A beautiful butterfly is nothing with clipped wings, so we should see if it can fly before we allow it to fall from grace.

 **Monokuma:** I smell division in the air!

As per usual, we were all alarmed by Monokuma's sudden yelling, is it that time again?

 **Monokuma:** Having trouble coming to an agreement? Sounds like it's time for another scrum debate!

 **Calypso:** Really, at a time like this?

 **Monokuma:** But of course, hearing all of you babble about whether Arihime is the culprit got me thinking, this seems as good a time as ever to have one of these. I also think it's the most exciting part of these class trials too! Who doesn't like fighting… throwing punches back and forth?

 **Reina:** Huh...do whatever you want...it's not going to change much…

 **Monokuma:** Alrighty then!

 **Arihime:** Nori! You're on holding my hand duty again!

 **Nori:** Of course, dear butterfly.

Monokuma pulled out a key, inserted it into a terminal like the one for the first trial as the trial room lit up around us and our stands one by one ascended into midair.

This is it! I have to prove her innocence once and for all!

* * *

 **Is Arihime the culprit in this case?**

Yes, she is / **No, she isn't**

Toto Makumi/ **Izuhara Tomokazu**  
Alia Charlotte/ **Arihime Koyuji**  
Camille De La Rosa/ **Natsume Hayashi**  
Aohito Himura/ **Nori Sho**  
Reina Manami/ **Athena**  
Eduardo Reyes/ **Simon Regal**  
Kazuko Okumura/ **Karuta Ichinomiya**  
William Tricher/ **Tokaku Nishimiya**  
Yuzuki Hashira (X) / **Calypso Nikos**  
Dietrich Kurohato (X) /Mei Ling Jiang (X)

* * *

 **SCRUM DEBATE COMMENCE!**

 **William:** Arihime has a good sense of _character_ … She would know someone like Mei is an easy target…

Karuta! It's time to take the spotlight!

 **Karuta:** Her good sense of _character_ is what allowed them to bond into becoming great friends. She'd never hurt her.

* * *

 **Camille:** Arihime's attitude is unappealing and not to be trusted, she's devious enough to sneak around in the _night_ behind our backs.

Nori! It's time for a jazzy retort!

 **Nori:** Arihime couldn't have gone out at _night_ , she had been knocked out by the potent tea and was asleep all the way through the night.

* * *

 **Reina:** Arihime has got Izuhara wrapped around her finger clearly! He can't _prove_ anything to defend her… what a waste of time…

Arihime! Send out your sass cannon!

 **Arihime:** The only thing Izuhara has had to _prove_ was the fact that I had no means to kill Mei! It isn't a possibility!

* * *

 **Eduardo:** Still... La señorita Arihime could have snuck a weapon out of the _workshop_ like the chica diablo she is!

Natsume! Speak up and blast their argument into dust!

 **Natsume:** I w-was at the _workshop_ … the whole time, so Arihime couldn't h-have snuck in to t-take the saw...

* * *

 **Alia:** Then tell me, why do all the _signs_ point to Arihime? Clearly she is up to no good…

Calypso! She needs a little dose of the truth!

 **Calypso:** All the _signs_ point to Arihime, as the true culprit wants us to believe in their lie!

* * *

 **Aohito:** Still! Even if she didn't use the saw blade the other evidence is damning! She could have easily found an _improvised_ weapon somewhere else!

Simon! Sooth him with the relaxation of reality!

 **Simon:** The only thing that is _improvised_ are these excuses you're coming up with due to your dislike of Arihime!

* * *

 **Kazuko:** We're wasting our time listening to this nonsense, there isn't anything else left to _discuss_ …

Athena! The jokes on them! Knock 'em flat!

 **Athena:** It is Athena's belief that there is still much more evidence to _discuss_. This decision is both emotional and rash in nature.

* * *

 **Toto:** It's done foul human… Your pointless charades are _over_! Give up this fight and surrender...

My turn! Hook, line and sinker!

 **Izuhara:** For Arihime's sake! It's not _over_ until we find the true culprit framing her!

 **CROUCH BIND!**

 **THIS IS OUR ANSWER!**

* * *

 **Izuhara** : Now do you see why Arihime can't be the blackened, I mean don't you guys think that the so called 'damning evidence' is a little too perfect?

 **Tokaku:** What do you mean by that, Izu?

 **Izuhara:** What I'm trying to say is, doesn't all of this seem a little too convenient to you guys? I mean..her secret is exposed a few days before the party and all of a sudden she's suspected of murdering someone who was considered a close friend and all the evidence points to her - something's off here.

 **Reina:** Care to elaborate for us? I mean your argument is convincing, but I would like to know more before jumping into uncharted waters.

 **Eduardo:** I would like to know as well, senor.

 **Izuhara:** What I'm trying to get across here, is that someone is trying to frame Arihime for this crime.

 **Calypso:** Right… They're using the fact that people are divided over their opinions of Arihime to their advantage to try and cloud our judgement.

 **Nori:** It seems all of this was just a violent storm trying to capsize our vessel on its way to the truth… The culprit truly has no mercy. What a ruthless opportunist..

 **Izuhara:** As I was saying… The culprit did use our paranoia to their advantage, with the evidence in her locker and the fact that she and Mei were close, this killer must have planned this murder from the start.

 **Kazuko:** That's actually a pretty smart thing to do when you look at everything, I guess.

 **Athena:** Then Athena must ask Eduardo again if he can repeat the people who left their room at night, bar Mei.

 **Eduardo:** O-Oh? Okay. If I remember correctly, the people who left, besides Mei who we know is dead now, were Natsume, Toto, William and Karuta.

 **Simon** : So… Does that mean the killer is one of them, Izuhara?

 **Karuta:** W-Wait, no that's not true… I'm not the killer Simon!

 **Athena:** Athena suggests that we try and work out how the circumstances correlate to these four suspects.

 **Natsume:** S-Suspect? W-What do you mean by s-suspect?

 **Karuta** : I would never hurt my friends! That's a horrible thing to suggest!

 **Toto** : Foolish meatsack… Do you take me to be like you murderous humans?

 **William** : Fascinating...so you think one of us is the killer….this should be fun then.

 **Karuta** : How is this fascinating! This isn't funny!

 **Natsume** : I-I swear I d-did nothing wrong!

 **Toto** : The scheming snotrag of a human has always been suspicious… It must have been him then.

 **Karuta** : It wasn't me!

 **Natsume** : I-I didn't do it!

 **Toto** : I have no part in this!

 **William** : If you think it's me, prove it… I dare you.

* * *

 **MASS PANIC DEBATE**

 **Karuta:** I would never kill Mei! She was my friend!

 _ **Natsume:**_ Please b-believe m-me… I-I...

 **Toto : ** You cannot prove that I was involved in this!

* * *

 **Reina:** Have you never heard of betrayal before?

 _ **Camille:**_ You were at the workshop, correct? You could have easily **hidden that saw and used it** to attack Mei!

 **Toto : ** Although if you wish to waste time like the miserable creatures you are, be my guest...

* * *

 **Karuta:** To even suggest that… is a horrible thing to do!

 _ **Natsume:**_ (exclamation with chains) I-I DIDN'T! P-PLEASE BELIEVE M-ME!

 **Calypso :** So we just need to try and find a clue right? We can do this...

* * *

 **Eduardo:** La senorita Karuta, it was you who organised this party correct? **This could have all been a set up made by you!**

 _ **Camille:**_ Your whining is as ugly as your body… You could easily have done it.

 **Simon : ** **Maybe they left loads of hair** … Hmm...

* * *

 **Karuta:** No! This was all done as a way to try and bring us together, I swear!

 _ **Nori:**_ The workshop huh… Maybe the killer **made a mistake and left physical traces on the ground** … like my jazz music to the soul...

 **Simon : **(exclamation with chains) OH I KNOW! They must **have left their swimsuit or something as evidence!**

* * *

 **Karuta:** N-No… This isn't happening, please...

 _ **Camille:**_ Who needs that when the **culprit is already stood here** in tears?

 **William : **This is fascinating indeed...

Used **TRUTH BULLET #10 - Dusty footprints in the workshop**

 **THIS IS THE IDEAL TAG TEAM! Consent**

* * *

 **Izuhara:** Well we can eliminate one person from the list as a potential suspect.

 **Natsume:** W-Who? C-Can you eliminate…

 **Izuhara:** Why you of course, Natsu, I mean as someone who's always in the workshop, didn't you say that you always clean up after you finish using it's facilities?

 **Natsume:** Y-Yes, it's important to keep… the workshop orderly t-to avoid any dangerous h-hazards…

 **Izuhara:** Which is odd you say that, because when I was investigating the workshop earlier, it seemed that there were some dusty footprints near the waste bins.

 **Natsume** : D-Dusty… I-I remember cleaning ev-everything b-before the nighttime announcement…

 **Nori** : So the killer did leave a trail after all… What were the prints like?

 **Izuhara** : They were a bit hard to make it out since some of the breeze must have blown it away, but it looked to be that similar to a foot.

 **Calypso** : Did you see any of these dusty footprints anywhere else Izuhara? During your investigation.

 **Simon:** Yeah, they could hold some massive clue that we need, to find out who the true killer is! What else do you know about these footprints Izuhara?

That's right, I did remember seeing something like that, but where exactly and what were they like?

 **Narrator:** Hello Izuhara, it's me… the narrator. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance.

 **Izuhara** : Wait what! Who the hell are you!

 **Narrator:** I am the narrator. I have come to explain the process of a Logic Dive, as it seems you are in a position where you need to connect the dots regarding these dusty footprints.

 **Izuhara** : Right… Well what do I do then? Narrator…

 **Narrator:** Essentially what you have to do is-

 **Izuhara:** Actually never mind, I have always been the gungho type of guy!

 **Narrator:** Why do I even bother any more…?

* * *

 **LOGIC DIVE - BOXING FOR THE TRUTH**

 **QUESTION ONE: Where were the footprints? ROUND ONE! FIGHT!**

 **BY THE CONCESSION BOOTH  
** **IN THE SAUNA  
** **NEAR THE POOL DOOR**

 **Left Jab straight to the face, the first fighter is out of here!**

 **QUESTION TWO: Where were the footprints going? ROUND TWO! FIGHT! **

**FROM THE STORAGE AREA TO THE POOL ROOM  
** **FROM THE SAUNA TO THE POOL ROOM  
** **FROM ARIHIME'S ROOM TO THE POOL ROOM**

 **Right hook punch to the jaw, the second fighter is fumbling out of the ring!**

 **QUESTION THREE: What were unique about the footprints? ROUND THREE! FIGHT!**

 **THEY WERE BABY SIZED  
** **THEY WERE CLOWN SHOES  
** **THERE WERE TWO SETS OF FOOTPRINTS **

**Slow mo uppercut and he sends the last fighter flying!**

 **QUESTION ONE: NEAR THE POOL DOOR**

 **QUESTION TWO: FROM THE STORAGE AREA TO THE POOL ROOM**

 **QUESTION THREE: THERE WERE TWO SETS OF FOOTPRINTS**

 **And that's all folks! Izuhara gets a clean sweep!**

* * *

 **Izuhara:** I got it! Those dusty footprints weren't only seen in the workshop area….but I also found them near the pool area's entrance as well.

 **Calypso:** Really? What does that mean though… It's not like they could teleport between the workshop and near that entrance.

 **Nori:** Unless they are a butterfly…

 **Calypso:** That was terrible Nori… terrible.

 **Arihime:** Let me guess...the dust is from the storage room, right? I should know, that place looks like it hasn't been cleaned in years.

 **Izuhara:** That also leads me to believe that the culprit walked from the storage area to the pool entrance and then to the workshop as well.

 **Kazuko:** That sounds like a stretch of the imagination there… What makes you say that? Surely there would have been even more dust then.

 **Izuhara:** Which is why there wasn't only one set of footprints left behind….but TWO sets of footprints.

 **William:** Interesting...

 **Reina:** As in… an accomplice? Two people were working together in this madness?

 **Eduardo:** Eso es tan penoso!

 **Natsume:** W-What Eduardo s-said… whatever t-that was he said…

 **Aohito:** But didn't Monokuma say that only the person who killed the victim can graduate and that the accomplice doesn't? So wouldn't one be out of the question?

 **Izuhara:** Well I think that it would-

As if on cue, William gave me his usual smug smirk and decided that it was time to make this trial more… fun. Hearing him interrupt me to spout the same old bullshit really unleashed a fury through my veins, but for Arihime and my other friends I have to stay calm and composed if I am ever going to find out the truth. Inhale and exhale Izu…

 **William:** Hmm… I have my own theory though, not that any of you have the brains to come up with something like this. So Monokuma, what happens if two people kill a victim simultaneously? Do they both get branded as the blackened?

 **Monokuma:** Well that's a very tricky thing to determine, William my boy. But I would say that it might apply if the two in question have inflicted the same amount of damage onto the victim.

 **William:** Then it is clear… I could already tell you who the blackened are if I really wanted to but… I enjoy the thrill of a tease so I'm going to let you all flail around and panic a bit more. Just know that what Monokuma just said is the biggest hint that you sad lot will ever get…

 **Simon:** Then there are two blackened? Does that mean… no…

 **Camille:** I knew it! Arihime could be the blackened in another way! This is just a back and forth of disgusting tricks!

Listening to William's lies as they trickled out of his mouth, I knew that he was getting the most sickening form of pleasure out of derailing this trial and potentially causing a result that could end all of our innocents' lives. I owe it to more than just Arihime to make sure we all vote for the blackened. So even though what I'm about to do is probably crazy and Arihime will stare at me like I have gone insane I have to take this risk… I have to for the sake of my friends. I just hope I'm right when I say this. I need to prove that I'm right in this trial or else this will be the end of everything.

 **SELECT SOMEONE:**

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON Danganronpa: Hope's Lie part two of the second class trial.**

 **A/N: Hello hello hello everyone, nice to see you all, did you miss me?  
** … **..*crickets*...**

 **Okay then, well I missed you guys nonetheless!**

 **I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, I seemed to have caught the flu and the cold this past week and was bedridden for a few days, so that's why I was offline for a bit. I also had a lot of stress and headaches and was feeling unmotivated to do anything for a while, so I hope I didn't worry you guys too much, but I'm back now, still recovering but still able to write the next chapter.**

 **That aside, what did you guys think of the first part to the second trial, does it seem more planned out and flows better than the first one? Well that's because I had some help with this chapter, I would like to extend a thank you to DancingCactuar for helping me co-write and edit this chapter, honestly if it wasn't for him, I don't know how this chapter would have played out. So thanks again bud!**

 **What did you guys think of this trial as a whole, I know it seems a little brief here, but that's because I plan to split this one into three parts, since there is more evidence that is still left to be examined. I hope that this is okay.**

 **So do you guys like Izuhara as the temporary MC for the trial? My friend and I did our best to make this trial fit his personality a bit, so a lot of debates, a scrum debate and a mass panic debate, so yeah.**

 **Ooh looks like we're about to find out who Mei's killer is next time, do you guys have any idea of who the blackened is? This is your last time to vote, the poll is on my profile and your allowed to pick three people, hopefully this first part helped narrow down your choices better.**

 **I hope you all liked this chapter, I had fun making it and editing it, it was hectic but I made it work somehow lol, I'm going to be busy for a few days since I have to take driving lessons and yesterday was my first time practicing. I felt like I aged ten years, I was not prepared to be thrust out onto the road lol, JK.**

 **Well then, have fun guessing who the killer is everyone, I will see you lovely people next time, I hope you have a great day, night, holiday or whatever it is you celebrate and happy reading!**

 **Bye bye!**


	23. Chapter 2: Slippery Slope (Trial Pt 2)

I just hope that this is the right decision…..No second chances...It's either them or the rest of us….

* * *

S **elect Someone:**

- **TOTO MAKUMI** -

"MY FINAL OPPONENT IS YOU!"

* * *

To be honest, this was such a shot in the dark answer, but from what the evidence tells me, it just makes the most sense. I mean out of the four who left their rooms, I definitely know Karuta would never harm a hair on Mei's head, Natsume couldn't have been the culprit because as the killer, wouldn't leaving evidence in the workshop kind of point towards him, and as much as I despise William, his spontaneous generosity and sudden assistance has certainly helped me a lot so far in this trial.

Toto on the other hand, has been nothing but pugnacious, adamant and belligerent towards us in solving this case, and besides Reina, he seems to be at the forefront in wanting Arihime to be the blackened. Plus he's made his disdain for her openly public, so it's not that hard to see why he would manipulate everyone into believing his lies.

 **Izuhara** : Toto….you're the true culprit aren't you?

 **Toto** : *tch* Typical human tactic…..and on what grounds are you accusing me of?

 **Izuhara** : Because out of everyone here, you seem to fit the bill for someone who would gain a lot from this murder.

 **Toto** : Hmph, and just what magical place did you pull this little theory out of?

 **Camille** : Toto is really, well he's a loner, right? Why would he care about leaving Izuhara? You make me look smart.

 **Izuhara:** Well the fact that he's a loner probably gives him more reason to escape, I mean have you seen how hostile he is towards most of us, including Arihime.

 **Kazuko** : Call it aggression, I think he's only acting that way as he wants to survive and Arihime's putting that chance of survival in danger, she's putting everyone's life in danger.

 **Arihime** : Excuse me bitch, last time I checked, I wasn't the one who blindly listened to baseless accusations without proof, just because I didn't want to be shot down and went along with peer pressure. You're such a tool.

 **Kazuko** : Right, I'm such a tool? I bet one of those sets of footprints were yours Arihime… Just confess already, hearing you spout all this crap like you know anything is annoying.

 **Arihime** : Says the girl who can't form her own opinion and has to follow Reina around like a sheep to the shepherd, I mean you couldn't defend yourself when I confronted you two in the hot springs, but when my back's against the wall suddenly you grow a pair and have something to say, piss off.

 **Reina** : You know, for someone who is on the suspect list, you're acting like a real bitch right now.

 **Arihime** : Well if you were in my shoes, princess, wouldn't you feel cornered, confused and angry too? I guess your privileged little ass can't handle having someone stand up to you is all, well get used to it sweetheart, that's how it is in the real world.

 **Nori** : Were we not discussing how the shadow cat could be related to the case? Do not turn against the whims of fate…

 **Simon** : Yeah, we should properly listen to what Izuhara's saying, he's been a real help so far.

 **Calypso** : You were saying Izuhara? How do you know these footprints are Toto's?

 **Izuhara** : Well if we are discussing people who had the time to concoct this plan, it only makes sense to suspect the people who were out late last night. I mean if Natsume were the culprit, wouldn't it be disadvantageous for him to leave so many footprints behind leading to the workshop.

 **Aohito** : Unless Natsume was attempting some reverse psychology technique… By doing something that would point at himself and making it look like himself, it instead points away from him for being 'too obvious'.

 **Tokaku** : That seems like a stretch to me…

 **Reina** : That doesn't help! What we need to know is how what was special about the second set of footprints! Right now it just sounds like Izuhara's pointing the finger just for the sake of it!

 **Arihime** : Isn't that what you all are doing right now...pot calling the kettle black...

 **Reina** : Be quiet peasant or else we shall get Monokuma to bring you some gallows to be put into!

 **Eduardo** : La senorita Arihime, do not interrupt our investigation with those comments.

Glancing between three of them watching this 'cat-fight' develop, I have to tell them what was special about these second set of footprints or else this is just going to end up going nowhere… The last thing we want is Monokuma calling the end of the trial with everyone still at Arihime's throat. It's fine, I just have to think this through logically and uppercut them with the facts. Why were those footprints different?

* * *

 **HANGMAN'S GAMBIT:**

P_ _ _H _ _ P_ _ P_ _N T_

PA_TH _ R PA_PR_NTS

PANTHER PAWPRINTS!

 **This is the answer for sure!**

* * *

 **Izuhara** : The reason why the footprints were different is not only that they're were two sets of them...but that one of the sets were actually panther pawprints.

 **Athena** : Athena knows many jokes relating to big cats. Do you wish to hear one?

 **Karuta** : I don't think that's the point Athena…

 **Toto** : So you're suggesting that just because I was out late last night, I also had Black accompany me as well?

 **Izuhara** : I mean you two are inseparable, so it's not unlikely he would follow you everywhere you go.

 **Toto** : It is true human, we were both out during the night, but it was only to seek assistance from the weeping pile of bones who calls himself a carpenter.

 **Natsume** : Y-You mean m-me?

 **Toto** : I wished for his assistance, however I overheard the snivelling mess talking to that, foul, giggling card playing human. They seemed preoccupied so I took the initiative to go to the storage room with the intention of finding materials to give him later to assist me with crafting an item.

 **Izuhara** : I have two questions for you, Toto, firstly who was Natsu talking to and second what item is that?

 **Toto** : You all refer to her as Karuta, the organiser of this party. She was talking to Natsume about something relating to the event… I wished to have a specialised raft made to allow Black to use in the pool without getting all his fur wet. An uncivilised human like you may not be aware, cats dislike water.

 **Izuhara** : I could tell, Black was shaking and spraying the water everywhere when he got wet. But may I ask you why you went at night time, instead of asking him during the daytime?

 **Toto** : Must I remind you that I had responsibilities already during the daytime? If I had the time prior to the nighttime to ask for his assistance I would have. Moreover, asking the day of the party was not possible as I had another duty. Does your simple human mind not remember such a detail?

* * *

What piece of evidence proves that Toto was busy the day before and on the day of the party?

 **TRUTH BULLET #22** **\- Security Guard Roles**

One more punch to victory!

* * *

Right… Toto was responsible for a lot of the manual labor and was a member of the security team. So that's why he didn't have the time to ask for help during the day.

 **Izuhara** : Oh I see, you were one of the people Karuta specifically asked for help, particularly with security and the strenuous labor, so you must have asked at night, because you were too busy and tired to ask her or Natsume, correct.

 **Toto** : That is correct, I am glad your simple mind has finally come to the correct conclusion. I am certain if you ask either of them they can attest to my claims as well...

 **Karuta** : Actually now that I think about it, I was talking with Natsu and I happened to glance and see Toto passing by, I waved at you but you didn't respond much.

 **Toto** : Do not go off point, you humans with your… wasted breath. What matters is she can attest to my claims.

 **Karuta** : I-I guess so…

 **Calypso** : Seriously, you don't have to be so harsh towards Karuta. What did she ever do to hurt you?

 **Toto** : She has done nothing to earn my ire, I have no issues with her whatsoever, I just wanted to contribute as you lot call it in human terms.

 **Tokaku** : So… you're saying you didn't do it, Toto? Black didn't do it either?

 **Toto** : Of course I didn't end the human DJ's life, that's beyond absurd, I don't know where Izuhara came up with this ludicrous theory, but he certainly knows how to attract a crowd.

 **Alia** : Then if you're innocent, are you saying that it is Arihime who did it… Or are you going to point the finger at someone else Toto, like everybody else seems to be doing…

 **Aohito** : Speak up Toto, what do you suggest?

 **Reina** : Clearly we can't trust Izuhara's 'theories' anymore.

 **Izuhara** : Wait a second Reina, haven't I been proven to be right before, I mean what else do I have to do to convince you people that my theories aren't baseless.

 **Reina** : Be quiet pirate! I didn't give you permission to speak! Go ahead Toto…

 **Toto** : As I was saying….I couldn't get Natsume to build Black his raft, so after I looked in the storage room and found nothing of use, I decided to leave and go to sleep for the night, that's all. However, regarding William and Arihime, sure she may have been sleeping, but who's to say she and William aren't covering for each other?

 **Simon** : What do you mean? Don't they hate each other's guts Toto?

 **Toto** : I mean you guys only knew her for less than a week and William is already proven to be a madman, not to mention Arihime is a dirty little rat, so who are you going to believe more? Me or those two?

 **Camille** : We should all stare at Arihime, if she sweats or blinks she is totally guilty!

 **Calypso** : Umm…..I don't think that's how it works Camille… this isn't a TV show.

 **Camille** : Sure it is! I mean that's how it works in all the modelling shows! You give your rival a sharp glare when they stole your fake tan and they start sweating like a pig!

 **Arihime** : No…...just no….get a hobby…

 **Alia** : So, how exactly would William and Arihime collaborate in a joint murder plot…

 **William** : I'm curious as well Toto… tell us how please.

 **Toto** : Well considering how confounding this murder case is, I would say that two people could have done this deed, one handles things at night and the other finishes the job during the daytime, that way suspicion can't be easily placed on either of them.

 **Alia** : That would make a lot of sense… that way Arihime wouldn't have needed to be awake during the nighttime…

 **Kazuko** : I told you all Arihime was a killer! It makes sense!

 **Arihime** : What did I tell you Kazuko, you can't form your own opinion, so you have to follow the crowd and cave in out of fear….oh my….you're hopeless…..do you really believe that I could have orchestrated all of that!?

 **Kazuko** : Yeah? Well you'll be hopeless when you're getting executed for murdering Mei you monster!

 **Arihime** : For the last goddamn time….I...DIDN'T...KILL...MEI...YOU...RETARDS….Are you so against me that you're all willing to die over no evidence and just believing in Catman's testimony, how do you know what he's saying is the entire truth, for all you know he could have slinked off, not gone to sleep and no one would be wiser.

 **Toto** : Do you wish to pin your sins on me that much you homosapien? It is clear that you orchestrated half of this crime… So do not resist the truth! Tell her Izuhara… what she used to murder Mei.

 **Athena** : This is a surprise! Athena was not aware Izuhara knew what the actual murder weapon was!

 **Nori** : Could it be that the dastardly pirate has the scissors to cut the butterfly's wings?

As much as I hate to admit it and to be potentially helping out a supposed killer, the possible murder weapon is that….

* * *

What is the "murder" weapon?

 **TRUTH BULLET #4** **\- Thin layer of string lined with razor sharp metal with blood caked on**

One more punch to victory!

* * *

 **Izuhara** : Is it by chance the string with razor I found strung along the inner tubes of the slide?

 **Toto** : Indeed, the cursed human witch used that string to cut off the head of Mei… Such savagery is to be expected from a girl who has a hatred of all of us Ultimates. All you miserable humans are lucky that she did not chose to kill any of you…

 **Karuta** : L-Lucky? B-But Arihime isn't like that… I trust her…

 **Simon** : I would never believe that Ari would do anything as inhuman as this!

 **Tokaku** : Why is everyone so vile towards her, she's only a suspect, it's not like we've confirmed she's the killer or anything.

 **Alia** : We're not being vile Tokaku… We are just being logical about this situation rather than cowering behind your illusions of 'love' and 'trust'...

 **Athena** : But aren't you all jumping to conclusions as well, thinking Ari is the culprit without looking at all the evidence thoroughly...Athena thinks it's a little funny.

 **Aohito** : No offense Athena but… it's not as if you've really contributed any evidence in this trial.

 **Athena** : That might be true, Ao, but that doesn't change Athena's stance in believing Ari.

 **Reina** : Then you can stay quiet while the logical people solve this case.

 **Nori** : Izuhara… Can you stop all this discord? We will get nowhere if the whirlwind forever spins.

 **Izuhara** : Let's just say for argument's sake, that she is the killer, how was she able to keep Mei quiet to get her in that position? And for one thing, how would she have been able to carry her body without arousing any prying eyes?

 **Toto** : Your questions are irrelevant you obtuse fleshbag! If 'she' was working with William, Arihime would have to have done nothing put commit the final deed… She put an unconscious Mei's body on the raft and rode down it with her decapitating her in the process.

 **Kazuko** : That and well… William had that tea right… He could have knocked Mei out with it to make things easier for Arihime.

 **Izuhara** : You know for someone on the 'logical side' you're pretty antsy to pin her as the culprit, do you have somewhere you need to be after this, Toto? And for one thing if the razor wire was inside of the slide, how was Arihime able to avoid it as well without sustaining injury?

 **Toto** : Your idiocy cries volumes for humanity… If she placed the razor wire there, she would know when to avoid it as she slid down the slide.

 **Alia** : That is very much true, all Arihime would have to do is time when to avoid it and if she set it up then that would be a menial task for her…

* * *

 **NON STOP DEBATE:**

 **Alia** : With Mei incapacitated and her plan underway, Arihime devised to kill Mei…

 **Alia** : Using the razor string and **the waterslide itself…**

 **Arihime** : The fact that you're still going on about this like it's possible is complete bullshit.

 **Arihime** : I can only pity you for following Mister Catsaholic like a flock of lost sheep…

 **Karuta** : Arihime would have had to **have placed the razor herself, right?** That would have made the plan really risky…

 **Reina** : She couldn't care less remember? She couldn't care less about any of us with her inflated ego.

 **Athena** : From her help and attitude so far, Athena does not believe this to be true.

 **Alia** : As I was saying, all she would have to do then **is lay down on the raft and keep her head down** as she went down the slide…

 **Alia** : I think you can all guess what I'm saying...

 **Aohito** : That the wire was **the only thing there that could have cut Mei's head off?**

 **Kazuko** : That the wire was **the only reason for Arihime to duck down?**

 **Alia** : Both of those reasons are correct… They prove she's the killer…

Used **TRUTH BULLET #2 - Water Slide Control Switch**

No that's wrong!

* * *

 **Izuhara** : No Kazuko, that wasn't the only reason she had to duck down like that. There's actually another reason for that.

 **Alia** : Are you still on your tyrade of defending your girlfriend…?

 **Izuhara** : N-No..we're not l-lovers...I'm just defending her when everyone else seems to be ganging up on her, like a 5 versus 1 fight, this doesn't seem fair to me.

 **Natsume** : I-Izuhara… I believe in your l-logic! Y-You can do it…

 **Reina** : Seriously? Fine, whatever… What is it you wanted to say?

 **Izuhara** : Anyway...according to my investigation.. It seems that there is a switch near the slide when you climb to the entrance, it controls the water's flow, how fast and how slow it moves.

 **Arihime** : Oh yeah I remember now….the water did feel a bit too fast when I went on it with Mei...it was so harsh that I kept my head down to avoid getting water in my eyes, trust me, it's worse when you wear glasses…

 **Karuta** : I'm sorry you had to go through that Ari… I wish I could have done more to help you through this period of losing your friend...

 **Simon** : Hold on a minute… Then that leaves us with nothing to work with right? Toto didn't do it, neither did Arihime, Karuta and Natsume have an alibi and William is just way too confusing to even have evidence for.

 **Camille** : Wait what? So it happened in the night and happened in the day, but it didn't happen in either the night or the day? Wait….what!?

At this point, Camille's incessant babbling made me even more anxious, everyone's emotions are all over the place and nobody can think straight, from the way Toto keeps vehemently refusing to answer my questions, lets me know that he's the one behind this uproar.

 **Camille** : We should just vote or something! This is impossible!

 **Athena** : Vote? Now? Athena doesn't appreciate that form of humour Camille…

 **Camille** : I mean it! We've all totally and royally been screwed over, so we should just give up and vote for the most suspicious person!

I think that most of us in here can agree that Camille's idea was extremely reckless, but then again from all the sweatdropping in the room, I don't think many of us were in favor of blindly sentencing someone to death.

I then felt a glare as I turned around and saw Arihime staring at me, her arms crossed and her patience, I presume running on thin ice.

 **Arihime** (mouths): That tea that William used on me….it might have also knocked Mei out like a light as well.

 **Izuhara** (mouths): What do you mean?

 **Arihime** (mouths): When I went up to the Two's a Company ride, I noticed that Mei was already there….but she didn't seem to be "awake"...

 **Camille** : So Monokuma! When can we vote already!

 **Monokuma** : Wah wah, really….took you guys long enough...no-

 **Calypso** : No we can't vote yet!

 **Camille** : Huh… why not? We're already giving up… Look, nobody is speaking, we're all done for…

 **Calypso** : I was thinking...maybe-

 **Reina** : Well I still think it's Arihime! She's the most suspicious one here…

 **Tokaku** : Don't you think that William seems more sketchy? He's always… acting like a trickster remember.

 **Calypso** : Well we should be thinking outside of the box….instead of-

 **Nori** : Perhaps the angel of cards made a deal with the shaking skeleton, in a deal with the devil…

 **Eduardo** : Why are you talking about la phantasma, senor Nori?

 **Calypso** : ...instead of trying to figure out who killed Mei...maybe-

 **Athena** : It is within Athena's beliefs that Toto and Black are the most suspicious due to their foul treatment of Ari…

 **Toto** : Foul treatment is just punishment for the foulest of humanity's wretchs.

 **Calypso** : ...we should be focusing our attention to how the killer knew where to go to kill Mei?

 **Alia:** Huh… Did you say something Calypso? Or are you just mumbling to yourself…

 **Natsume:** I-I h-heard you mention M-Mei…

 **Calypso:** Excuse me, but I would propose we try and think about our current situation from a different angle.

 **Athena:** I know the perfect joke for this! Miss Karuta if you would be so kind; 'Why do you look perfect from this angle?'

 **Karuta:** Umm...I don't think...now is a good time for jokes….but...I don't know?

 **Athena:** Because you are so acute! Did you like that? Athena hopes you did.

 **Simon:** Well… That was something else.

 **Calypso:** That joke aside...I suggest instead of twisting our brains over who killed Mei, how about we instead focus on how the killer knew where to go to kill her.

 **Aohito:** Didn't she die on the slide? Or at least in the pool area? I mean there's nowhere else that it could be right…

 **Tokaku:** Perhaps if we collect all our ideas together we would be able to find out how the killer knew? It's Mei you know, I doubt she'd be planning anything bad herself…

 **Reina:** From the atmosphere of this haphazard trial, I wouldn't put it past her.

I know Mei was the victim in all of this...but I can't help but feel we're missing something...why was she out so late at night? Why did she end up dead the next day?

* * *

 **NON STOP DEBATE: **

**Eduardo:** How did the killer know where Mei was going?

 **Toto:** Perhaps someone who was close to Mei **would know where the girl enjoyed going…**

 **Nori:** The two beauties who were closest to Mei were Arihime and Karuta, correct?

 **Karuta:** Mei **never mentioned going anywhere to me…** I didn't even know she had gone out that late.

 **Nori:** Then perhaps the flame princess shall gift us with the answer?

 **Arihime:** Don't look at me, the **last time I saw Mei alive was when the two of us were in the sauna...** and she was very much alive, as I have three witnesses mind you.

 **Tokaku:** Then… was Mei **unable to tell anyone where she was going at the time? **

**Natsume:** I-I don't r-remember Mei losing her v-voice…

 **Calypso:** It could have been _**related to the motive,**_

 **Calypso:** The one that Monokuma gave us prior to the party.

 **Camille:** This is a waste of time… This outside the box talk makes no sense.

Absorbed Statement: 'related to the motive' changed to **TRUTH BULLET #24 - Related to the motive  
** Used **TRUTH BULLET #24 - Related to the motive**

This is the ideal tag team! Consent!

* * *

 **William:** You almost look… too happy Izuhara. Did you manage to figure something out without needing Arihime or I to hold your hand? How adorable.

 **Izuhara:** Well I guess you can call it that, hehe... I think I know the reason why Mei was out so late in the night and why she was potentially targeted.

 **Calypso:** Right… Mei definitely had something that made her the target of murder.

 **William:** Hmm… She did, did she?

 **Calypso:** As Izuhara has implied, Mei wouldn't have gone out in the night without some reason. So something must have encouraged her to leave her room and go to wherever it was that she was killed.

 **Aohito:** Or someone could have organised a meeting with her during the night…

 **Nori:** ...so that the divine songstress would have been lured right into a trap.

 **Aohito:** Exactly, there are different reasons for why Mei could have gone out.

 **Calypso:** … It seems people aren't on the same page Izu… Perhaps if you told them how the motive is related to Mei, they would be able to understand what you're referring to.

Guess I'll have to do this again….

* * *

 **HANGMAN'S GAMBIT**

E _ C _ _ _ M_ P M_ _ I _E

E_ CAP _ MAP MO_IVE

ESCAPE MAP MOTIVE!

This is the answer for sure!

* * *

 **Izuhara:** I got it! It's the motive, the exit map!

 **Aohito:** The exit map? I thought people had given up on that…

 **Izuhara:** Apparently not….unfortunately it seems it had a big part to play in this murder case, and it seems the map bearer was…..Mei.

 **Reina:** Are you sure? I mean if she had the map surely someone would have seen her with it.

 **Eduardo:** Estoy de acuerdo con, I know Mei had a backpack but…

 **Karuta:** ...she used that backpack to put all her music and equipment in, right Ari?

 **Arihime:** You see….the thing about that is….Mei already showed me the things inside of her backpack and...she said at the time that she didn't have the map with her.

 **Karuta:** So this was when you were both at the sauna? Or was it at a different time?

 **Arihime:** I believe it was around the time when you sent me off to the workshop to fetch a tool for Natsu, I bumped into Mei on the way out and after an unnecessary injury as you guys can tell, she confided in me and emptied the contents of her bag.

 **Aohito:** So can we be sure Mei had the map on her? Thinking about it logically, if you all had the map would you keep it somewhere close and out of your sight where someone could try to slip their hand in and steal it?

 **William:** Taking something from a backpack would be an easy steal for anyone… Just slip open the back when she wasn't noticing and reap the rewards.

 **Izuhara:** Which is why, she invested in a fail safe hiding place.

 **Athena:** Did Mei decide to put a backpack inside her backpack inside her backpack? Athena declares that as backpackception!

 **Natsume:** I-I don't t-think that's a word A-Athena…

 **Izuhara:** As I was saying… When I went to investigate Mei's room, something there caught my eye, the fail safe...

* * *

What did Mei use as a fail safe for the escape map?

 **TRUTH BULLET #19-** **Paper stuffed inside Teddy Bear**

One more punch to victory!

* * *

 **Izuhara:** That's it! Her teddy bear!

 **William:** That's cute… You sound so happy about that Izu, do you by any chance sleep with a teddy bear too? I'd.. love… to get to know more about your habits.

 **Izuhara:** Unless you want a punch in the face, then sit down and let me show you guys.

I took out the piece of paper, I pulled out of from the stuffed bear and showed it to everyone.

 **Tokaku:** What's that Izu?

 **Izuhara:** This...this is the map that Mei was holding onto..

 **Alia:** And you are certain about that fact as well?

 **Izuhara:** Well I didn't get to have a good look at it properly since Monokuma's trial announcement so I just took what I found and hoped it was the map…

 **Toto:** You hoped it was the map… You are indeed a helpless human, beyond redemption.

 **Alia:** Be quiet Toto, I need to ask Monokuma something… Is this the map that you were making people run around like lunatics for?

 **Monokuma:** You would be correct, my robotic mistress. I put extra care into making that map, I only let Nekotang do the messenger work is all.

 **Alia:** Did I ask you about what Nekotang did? No… Also don't call me that again, understood?

 **Monokuma:** Yes ma'am!

 **Alia:** Good, now that we have that clear… We can try and move on with this…

 **Nori:** I understand that our sweet siren of the dubstep realm was bequeathed of this possession, but tell me this roguish pirate. How is that relevant to who killed her?

 **Calypso:** That's true, we all just found out about the map now and if it had been kept hidden in that bear, then I doubt anyone would have known.

 **Simon:** If someone had ripped the seams of the bear apart I'm sure that Mei would have noticed a detail like that.

 **Arihime:** Or...maybe she unstitched the bear, took out the map herself and then used it to find the exit last night? Just a guess..

 **Tokaku:** Mei knows how to sew? What an interesting talent…

 **Calypso:** Still Ari, nobody here could have known about the location detailed on the map if only Mei had seen it prior to Izuhara finding it during the investigation.

No Calypso...there's actually one other person who knew of the map holder's identity from the beginning.

* * *

 **Select Someone:**

- **WILLIAM TRICHER** -

You're the obstacle in my way!

* * *

 **William:** Let me guess...you suspect me of knowing who the map holder was from the beginning.

 **Calypso:** Huh! William, nobody said that… Stop presuming stuff.

 **William:** From Izuhara's determined gaze and glares, I can tell he suspects me of something still….isn't that true, Izu?

 **Calypso:** Is that true? Did you suspect William of knowing that Mei had the map Izu?

 **Izuhara:** Oh suspect isn't the word I'd use around him, more like knew if anything…

 **Camille:** Wait! Izuhara! Izuhara! Wait! Guess what!

 **Izuhara:** Yes Cam?

 **Camille:** William killed Mei! You did it man! Great job in finding him out!

 **Izuhara:** U-um….Cam thanks but...William's not the killer...I just suspected him of knowing who had the map is all…..

Were you even paying attention? Or is all the body oil soaking into your brain?

 **Reina:** No, I think Camille may be onto something with that… As William was up and about during the night so he could have easily found a weapon to attack Mei with, wherever it was she went.

 **Eduardo:** Yeah that's-

 **Reina:** Huh? My servant stopped his praise half way through… What is the matter, Eduardo?

 **Eduardo:** Un pensamiento cruzó mi mente! Where did the map say the exit was?

 **Reina:** That's true, Izuhara where does the map say Mei went!

I unscrolled the map and read it aloud.

 **Izuhara:** It reads...Congratulations to whoever Nekotang plops this in your lap, you are the map holder of the hunt! Now it's up to you whether or not you want to use this map and escape or if you want to suffer and despair like everyone else here.

Now if you want the former option….then if you look in the sauna room, there's a loose floorboard in the ground by the step and there will be your golden ticket out of this dump!

 **Monokuma:** Safe travels and happy graduating, bearing you despair, Monokuma!

 **Alia:** What did I tell you about talking Monokuma? Do you not understand when to shut up?

 **Monokuma:** Cut me some slack here, it's not everyday I get to sign my name and then add a snappy title at the end.

 **Alia:** Whatever…

 **Karuta:** So… Mei went to the sauna room in the hopes of leaving this place… She never even told us, she was just going to leave us here as if we hadn't existed in the first place?

 **Arihime:** You guys forget she couldn't tell anyone about having the map, right. I don't blame her honestly, poor girl….I guess it must have something to do with her family….

 **Izuhara:** Mei's not the type to just abandon her friends like that! This is all Monokuma's fault, he's the one who made her go through all of this!

 **Karuta:** I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that I was just… I wish I'd known as maybe then this wouldn't have happened.

 **Izuhara:** No no it's not your fault Karuta, you had nothing but the best intentions, we should all be mad at the killer and Monokuma for getting us into this mess in the first place.

 **Toto:** Then look no further than the red headed devil child… A metaphor for the misery of humanity.

 **Arihime:** I'm the devil child, at least I didn't sick my pet at a random stranger for calling him something I didn't know he was offended by.

 **Toto:** Your petulance is causing my trained ears to bleed, you wight… I was referring to the trickster with the red hair. The human you all call William.

 **Arihime:** Well if you're going to insult William, be my guest.

 **William:** Oh you wound me Arihime, your reputation as the flame princess is truly unrivalled Burn me more Ari… Go on, tease me more with that fiery tongue of yours.

 **Arihime:** And we can add creep to the list of reasons why I hate you, can we just move on with the trial, I might get a migraine from listening to this masochistic ass.

 **Kazuko:** Well, that 'masochistic ass' obviously went up after Mei when he found out she had it, so he could try and take advantage of that escape route before Mei could.

Is it really that easy...I mean he's the biggest freak I've seen since my time in the ring...but from what I've seen..he's sneaky but I don't think he would resort to murder….what to do?

 **Kazuko:** Once he saw Mei about to use the exit though, William took action in the only way he knew how. Through cold-blooded murder!

 **Toto:** The trickster could have used that saw which was mentioned earlier…

 **Alia:** Or William could have simply used the razor and left that washed saw as a red herring for us…

 **Nori:** When minds collide, what once was a cacophony shall bloom into a symphony! The truth is near at hand my friends.

 **Arihime:** I could really do without all the poetry…..

* * *

 **NON STOP DEBATE**

 **Nori:** Such sorrow, to be killed so with such cruelty… It makes me weep.

 **Arihime:** What part of 'no poetry' did you not get?

 **Nori:** **Poor Mei was unable to resist though** Ari!

 **Kazuko:** William **killed Mei as if she didn't even exist.**

 **Kazuko:** It's what I'd expect from a goddamn asshole like him.

 **William:** Hmm? **A saw… a knife… a razor wire…**

 **William:** Do you take me to be some unclassy savage? **I have more style and gravitas than that…**

 **Karuta:** S-So you admit to killing Mei?

 **William:** I am not admitting anything… I'm just enjoying the spectacle from the sidelines…

 **Calypso:** You really are one disgusting piece of work aren't you…

Used **TRUTH BULLET #15 - Calypso's Autopsy Report**

No that's wrong!

* * *

 **Izuhara:** I'm sorry to interrupt your monologue Nori, but Mei definitely resisted her killer.

 **Nori:** You propose that a fighting spirit was encased within her heart then Izuhara?

 **Izuhara:** Something like that I guess…..if you ask Calypso, her autopsy report should be able to assist you all with the specifics.

 **Nori:** Ah, the goddess of healing knows the answers… Soothe us all with your report then Calypso.

 **Calypso:** Since Monokuma's file was pretty bad in terms of providing details in regard to Mei's injuries, I decided to conduct my own autopsy. During this I found many different things but what Izuhara is referring to is a bruise located on Mei's left wrist. That bruise was something that I am pretty sure Arihime can testify she did not have when they were in the sauna together. That is correct right, Arihime?

 **Arihime:** Yes, when she and I went to the sauna, she had no visible wounds or injuries on her body and she wasn't ill or anything like that, pretty chipper as she always was.

 **Calypso:** Then it must be assumed that Mei received that injury during her altercation with her killer… If she had been killed without any resistance, then there would be no reason for that injury to exist. I think that's pretty much everything isn't it Izu?

 **Izuhara:** That might explain her bruise, but what about the cuts all over her body?

 **Natsume:** P-Perhaps… The k-killer tried to fight Mei with a s-sharp weapon? L-Like the saw?

 **Izuhara:** No the saw was too big to have been used to make those cuts all over her body, the saw was definitely used but for another purpose.

 **Natsume:** T-Then… Did they m-make those c-cuts after she died t-to hide the cause of d-death?

 **Izuhara:** That might be a possibility, Natsu, but if that's the case, then why cover her body in peach paint?

 **Alia:** Reverse psychology yet again I presume… By covering her cuts in paint it makes us think that they were trying to hide the cuts when in reality they wanted us to notice them all along…

 **Arihime:** That'd be kind of pointless if those cuts were intentional….

 **Alia:** At this point… When you're dealing with people like William do you think rational behaviour is common place, Arihime?

 **Arihime:** Again..not wrong there.

 **William:** Your words fuel my own flame, flame princess…

 **Karuta:** M-Maybe Mei didn't even die in the sauna, do we even know that is the case?

 **Simon:** Now that you mention it… we've only been presuming that. Can we be certain that the place she died was in the sauna?

 **Karuta:** There was that possibility that William just knocked Mei out with that tea and then used the slide to kill her without Arihime even knowing what was happening.

 **Calypso:** There are possibly other techniques which could have lead to Mei being knocked out… After William fought Mei, he may have realised that he could not win the fight by conventional means and instead employed underhanded tactics to execute his plan.

 **Simon:** I see… That sounds kinda like how Arihime describes William.

 **Arihime:** To a T big guy, to a freaking T….*rolls eyes*

* * *

 **N** **ON STOP DEBATE**

 **Calypso:** William **didn't use a conventional method to kill Mei** that is for sure.

 **Calypso:** Whatever he did in that sauna was complex, that much I can say with absolute certainty.

 **William:** You can, can you? What else can you say with certainty I wonder…

 **Athena:** Athena must make a mental note that William is indeed a creep.

 **Karuta:** Now as I was saying, it is my belief that William **harmlessly incapacitated Mei during the fight** and administered her a dose of the tea.

 **Karuta:** That way **Mei would be unable to resist** when he… actually killed her.

 **Simon:** If that's the case then how did William managed to incapacitate Mei during the fight?

 **Calypso:** William would have **used the technique of pinching a nerve to reduce blood flow to the brain.**

 **Calypso:** That would have **knocked Mei flat.**

 **Simon:** So **Mei never stood a chance in that fight against William did she?**

 **Karuta:** I wish things were different right now as well Simon…

Used **TRUTH BULLET # 13 - Magenta colored stain in coal pit**

No that's wrong!

* * *

 **Izuhara:** Karuta, I'm sorry to say this but uh…..Mei didn't get knocked out in there...I found a dark pinkish stain in one of the coal pits…

 **Karuta:** W-What do you mean a dark pinkish stain…? No… no Mei… why?

 **Izuhara:** It's worse than we thought….Mei might have been attacked or the killer got scratched in the scuffle, but I do know that Calypso can ID the COD for Mei.

 **Calypso:** Are you saying what I think you're saying?

 **Simon:** What you think he's saying? What's that Izuhara… I think it would help us all if we knew the real reason.

 **Athena:** Athena agrees with Simon with that sentiment.

 **Izuhara:** Umm…from what Calypso told me….

 **Calypso:** Are you okay saying it Izu? I can if you want.

I was too angry and sick in my stomach to even spew out the words….to be honest, when i first heard her real COD, I almost shuddered like a leaf in the wind...I was too speechless to say anything.

 **Izuhara:** Go ahead…

 **Calypso:** Mei's cause of death was massive head trauma to her cranium due to being pushed violently into the coal pit… It was that violent that the collision must have caused instant death. At that point, Mei was already gone.

 **Arihime:** Holy shit…..

 **Karuta:** N-no… No… Izu th-that can't be true… Please say there's a mistake, a contradiction…

I couldn't muster up a reaction or even a word as I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists tightly.

 **Izuhara:** …..I'm sorry you guys had to find it out this way….

 **Nori:** No poetry could express the roaring gout of anger rising through my body, that act was barbaric!

 **Aohito:** Can you explain yourself William? Explain everything.

 **William:** You caught me red-handed! What a shocker… I did indeed push Mei into the fire pit with the intention of knocking her out, but it turns out she's so weak that it killed her. Whoops, my bad right? Still… Having a murder where she just died from head trauma seems way too boring for my tastes, so I played a wonderful game of dismantle the girl! I'm sure you all understand the hardships I was facing at the time…

Nori tilted his hat in disappointment, no eloquent words could express his lividity at the moment.

 **Karuta:** Why….why would you do that!? She didn't deserve to die!

Karuta collapses onto her knees and weeps as the situation overwhelms her.

 **Tokaku:** I don't know whether to cry, puke or scoff….

She was so pent up with mixed emotions, that she almost fainted as Aohito caught her.

Aohito, his stoic demeanor aside, showed some form of aggression with his serious face, almost assassin like in nature.

 **Natsume:** Y-Y-You d-did that…..

Welcome the quivering mess that is Natsume.

 **Reina:** Calling you a monster seems too good for scum like you….

 **Eduardo:** Don't worry princesa, he won't be living for too long…

 **William:** Oh yes! One important little tit-bit for your pea brains… I lied! I had nothing to do with it… This trial was just getting so boring that I wanted to see all of you overreact in fits of despair and may I say bravo! You all get an A plus for effort!

 **Arihime:** Do you guys see what I have to put up with….what a perfect jackass…

 **Nori:** What you say means nothing… Let me prepare a special poem for you and pay attention… _A sinner once stood, in a field drenched in his blood, only his corpse remains…_

 **William:** Wow… Izu! Don't you think Nori's little poem is precious?

 **Izuhara:** I have nothing to say to you...we're trying to find a killer and you have the audacity to play games when all of our lives are at stake here!?

 **William:** This is a killing game… I want to make the most of it, even if I have to bend the players to my will.

A sickeningly evil grin was plastered on his face like the wild card he was, it was almost sinister in an inhuman way as if he was a bonafide sociopath or something…

 **William:** Monokuma, perhaps you should remind everyone that this is all… just a game. Our lives are just characters in a game.

 **Monokuma:** How dare you call this a game! I put so much time and effort into this little fiasco, do you know how much money went into all of this..geez teenagers these days, so ungrateful….But more or less, your lives are expendable to me and only for my entertainment…

 **William:** Now that the explanation is over… Let's get back to our delightful investigation. The floor is all yours Izuhara!

As much as I wanted to punch both of those two in the face, I'm pretty sure now is not a good time for that.

 **Izuhara:** Well after the killer did that to Mei….the question now would be...how did they get her body to the pool area without warranting suspicious looks?

 **Tokaku:** Is it over… did the killer get punished already?

Tokaku's face seemed to gain a bit more color as she shakily returned to the podium, still visibly nervous.

 **Aohito:** No, but Izuhara's just explaining that we need to talk about how Mei was moved from the sauna to the pool room.

 **Toto:** A deplorable excuse of a human like yourself is suggesting that the girl was moved from one place to another? I find that funny to listen to, but I will give you enough mercy to explain…

 **Izuhara:** Well I didn't need your permission, but thank you, I was going to suggest they carried her body to the pool room…

* * *

 **REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN: CAMILLE DE LA ROSA -**

"The spotlight is all mine!" -

* * *

 **Camille:** I know people call me stupid but dude… You must feel really dumb right now Izuhara…

 **Izuhara:** Umm..what's with the sudden outburst, Cam?

 **Camille:** I get that you've been helping, but I think you need a timeout as you're starting to give out some sketchy info.

 **Camille:** Let me and my body show you the truth Izuhara!

 **DEBATE BEGIN! **

**Camille:** You must be getting tired having to do all this hard labour!

 **Camille:** It's okay though, I'll point out where you went wrong so we can keep going in the right direction.

 **Camille:** You know you **kind of overlooked some stuff Izuhara…**

 **Camille:** Well it might be considered more than some stuff…

 **Camille:** In fact it's **crucial information that I can't believe you even missed!**

 **Camille:** It's a good thing that I am as smart as I am charming, isn't it!

 **COUNTER ARGUMENT!**

 **Izuhara:** If I missed some evidence as you so majestically put it…

 **Izuhara:** Care to elaborate on what I overlooked, your Highness?

 **Camille:** Your Highness? You should call me that more often!

 **Camille:** It's true though, **there is no way to move Mei between the two places without carrying her!**

 **Camille:** Can you see where I'm going with this?

 **Camille:** The killer would **end up with blood all over their clothes and ruin their fashion statement.**

 **Camille:** There would be **a long trail of blood leading from the sauna to the pool room** as well

 **Camille:** It's okay though Izuhara, your arguments can't always be perfect right?

Used **TRUTH BULLET #5 - Taped Up Double Raft**

 **ALLOW ME TO BEAT YOUR ARGUMENT INTO SUBMISSION!**

* * *

 **Izuhara:** I'm sorry to burst your bubble Cam, but there is a way for the killer to have transported Mei's body without getting blood all over themselves.

 **Camille:** Wait… did they teleport her? That's so cool…

 **Izuhara:** I'm sorry but it's nothing as fantastical as that I'm afraid…..they just used a raft and carried her body inside of it is all.

 **William:** How creative… They turned Mei into a human ice cream sandwich.

 **Arihime:** Mei…...I'm sorry you had to go through all of this…

 **Karuta:** Mei… No…

 **Alia:** So they used that taped up raft to both remove a trail and to hide her in plain sight?

 **Izuhara:** Precisely, after cleaning the crime scene in the sauna, the killer must have grabbed one of the double rafts and popped a hole in it and stuffed Mei's body inside of it and taped up the bottom clear piece to obscure her body from sight.

 **Kazuko:** So when we were in the pool area at the start of the party, one of those rafts already there had Mei's corpse. What the hell!

 **Izuhara:** Unfortunately...yes...the killer hid the raft amongst the other rafts and none of us would be none the wiser.

 **Karuta:** This… is too much…

 **Natsume:** P-Please solve this I-Izuhara…

 **Athena:** A-Athena is upset as well but… xey will ask Izuhara a question for the sake of finding the killer. Is that okay with you Izuhara?

 **Izuhara:** Of course, go ahead Athena, there's no such thing as dumb questions in my books.

 **Athena:** Then here is Athena's question. Where did the taped raft come from? Athena does not recognise it from anywhere specifically… Or if Athena has seen it before the circumstances have made it so Athena has forgotten any memory of it… This is all too upsetting.

 **Izuhara:** It's alright to be flustered Athena….I'm pretty sure I've seen that raft somewhere... but where exactly..?

* * *

 **HANGMAN'S GAMBIT**

S _ O _ _ _ E R _ _ M

STO _ _ GE RO_M

STORAGE ROOM!

This is the answer for sure!

* * *

 **Izuhara:** I knew it! The dusty storage room, it had all kinds of pool equipment, noodles, single rafts and even double rafts!

 **Calypso:** The storage room huh… We've gone around in a full circle again haven't we?

 **Simon:** You could call it that, so we know that the rafts were from the storage room and that Mei died to head trauma but… does that really point to anyone specifically?

 **Karuta:** I-I can't even remember… Everything is just a blur now…

 **Reina:** As much as I hate to admit it, I feel like there are still missing pieces in all of this. For someone like myself it feels foreign to not even know what to think right now.

 **Eduardo:** Do not worry princesa, I am certain that you will find out the answer.

 **Alia:** I need time to think…

This is by far the most mind numbing and heart wrenching case I've ever witnessed, by far more intense than any of my matches. I can't get heated like last time, we're reaching the climax of the trial and most of us are already exhausted and scared of what's to come next. But this outcome means that one of us dies or all of us die and the killer gets away….I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN!

All the strings tie back to him….Toto Makumi and his furry friend Black.

I will admit William's alibi is equally shaky and not very trustworthy...but I can tell he knows more about this case than he lets on. He's a borderline psychopath and a confirmed sociopath, but I know one thing, he's not a killer.

Toto however, while he saw Karuta and Natsume the night Mei died, the rest of his alibi is shaky and there are way too many coincidences for him to not have noticed when he was getting his supplies. Surely he would have noticed something missing here and there. Not to mention, he didn't remember seeing William at all during his time on the second floor, and somehow William seems to have no footprints anywhere, so that leaves me with him as my prime suspect. It's all or nothing now, time to face the bull by the horns…

 **Izuhara:** Hehehe…. It seems my doubts have been confirmed.

 **Tokaku:** Your doubts have been confirmed? What does that mean?

 **Izuhara:** It means I know who Mei's killer is.

 **Calypso:** For sure? As in… we're at the point of no return?

 **Izuhara:** Exactly…

I pointed my finger in the direction of the killer.

 **Izuhara:** Toto Makumi, you're Mei's killer and Black was your accomplice! You both are the blackened in this case!

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

 **Next time on Danganronpa: Hope's Lie part three of the second class trial.**

 **A/N:** Hello Hello Hello everyone, nice to see you all again and so soon might I add. I bet you weren't expecting a new chapter so fast, well don't get used to it….lol

Once again, much like the first part of the second trial, I had my good friend and MVP, **DancingCactuar** , help me edit and co-write this chapter and if it wasn't for him it would never become a reality, so send him some love guys, he really deserves it.

( _Yes I do! It's DancingCactuar here invading with a little message of 'Hi! Thanks for supporting this story and I hope you enjoyed this second part to the trial!_ )

I'm going to be honest here, I was little lost on how to make most of my evidence work, but with a little planning and a writing partner, I was able to get this chapter done in one day, that's how productive we were lol.

Like I said, this update schedule will probably only happen once I get to the trial sections at the most, the other chapters will take time since I have IRL issues and adult life responsibilities...yikes but what can you do….*save me….*

Jk, I'm doing fine guys, I just recovered from being sick so yay for that, so chapters might be more frequent now since I'm feeling more inspired to write and all that jazz.

Enough about me, wooh this trial was a doozy to write….it feels like I haven't seen the sun in years…

What did you guys think of this mind boggling part two of the trial!? Were you surprised to see who the killer really was?! I know I was...JK. From the poll, your guys votes were very close with how you knew the culprit, congratulations you all.

I hope you guys liked this chapter, I had fun making it with my buddy and it was a blast to write, arduous, but fun.

So it seems that Mei was the map holder and she was actually killed in the sauna!

DUN DUN DUN!

What do you guys think of this shocking revelation? Let me know your thoughts in the reviews or PM's I love to hear your guys' theories.

I hope you all are having a fantastic day, night, week or holiday or whatever you celebrate, two chapters released within the space of a week, it must be Christmas! Lol I wish.

But either way, just seeing you guys coming back and reading my story, puts a smile on my face everyday and it makes me proud to be a writer.

Happy reading my fellow otakus, readers and authors alike, I hope you all have a safe week!

Bye bye!


	24. Chapter 2: Slippery Slope (Trial Pt 3)

**Izuhara:** You're Mei's killer aren't you, Toto?

I pointed my finger at him and didn't falter in my statement. There was no fear in my voice, I could tell that my gut instinct was right on the money with this one.

 **Toto:** You're still dead set on accusing me aren't you...very well, I'll humor you this time pirate...

 **Izuhara:** I know for certain this time, all the evidence fits into place and there's no doubt in my mind, you are the true culprit pulling the strings behind this murder.

 **Calypso:** So… Toto is the killer after all. We finally found the answer that we were looking for yet I feel… almost hollow inside.

 **Alia:** Before you feel anything, you should probably listen to everything Izuhara is saying so that we can confirm that all the facts are straight. The last thing anyone needs is to have another twist pop out of nowhere and throw this trial on a new axis. We've already gone through a lot as it is…

 **William:** Oh really? I figured you were the type to like a lot of meat on her bone Alia.

 **Arihime:** She's more of a hot soup kind of gal, if anything.

 **Nori:** If Alia is some chicken soup, then Toto is some rotten gloop…

 **Toto:** If I'm the rotten culprit responsible for this heinous human crime, then have you even checked all of the evidence yet? Do you have all the facts to even accuse me as the culprit let alone want to vote for me?

 **Reina:** As much as it pains me to say this I'm pretty sure at this point Izuhara probably has all the evidence he needs…

 **Eduardo:** That does not give senor Izuhara opportunity to boast though, be warned senor… If you do try to boast in front of Reina I will have to take action.

 **Karuta:** Izuhara is pretty much a bonafide detective now, all he needs is a detective hat and a magnifying glass… Izuhara Holmes.

 **Izuhara:** Um...thanks I guess….but I find it very hilarious that you Toto, of all people, are telling me about checking the evidence, when you were at the forefront of wanting Arihime to be the blackened. Then there's the fact that you were obviously wanting to rush the verdict and you were part of the group who was against her from the start.

 **Toto:** May I remind you that William has also been harassing and pinning Arihime as well you foolish cretin? Was he not on the side condemning the wight to her death? I am certain that he was...

 **Simon:** I suppose that's true but Izuhara has already said that William can't be the blackened in this case Toto. It wouldn't make sense.

 **Toto:** Miserable oaf… It does not make sense for me to be the blackened either. For a start, the footprint in the workshop, you cannot prove that they belong to me when there were in fact two other 'people' talking in there. For all you know, this whole murder plan may have been pinned on me, taking advantage of the fact that ,unlike the rest of you selfish humans who care about their slimy bodies and greasy hair, I have a respect for the world. Just because I wanted to take care of my friend doesn't give you the excuse to pin this crime on me as you dislike how I act… If anything, all of you are the evil-doers in this trial for pinning me just because of your own 'feelings'.

 **Natsume:** T-That's a bit h-harsh isn't it…?

 **Izuhara:** Isn't a little hypocritical of you to say of all people, considering you used everyone's paranoia and rage to your benefit so that you could sway the others to your side in this argument.

 **Toto** : It is not. I haven't done anything of the sort, everyone who chose that belief did it of their own accord. You, pirate human, seem to enjoy twisting words to fit your own tall tales don't you?

 **Athena:** If that is the case, then Athena reckons Izuhara would not sound so passionate about his beliefs. It sounds genuine to Athena.

 **Izuhara:** I've been speaking nothing but the truth for this entire trial, you're the true bard who's been spinning false tales to suit your narrative.

 **Toto:** Then I challenge you to prove it pirate, as I know I speak the truth. I know you can't...

* * *

 **NON STOP DEBATE: **

**Toto:** If you think you are so clever…

 **Toto:** Then prove to the whole room that you are…

 **Kazuko:** What the hell is that supposed to mean?

 **Aohito:** Perhaps Toto's saying that **Izuhara missed some evidence?**

 **Toto:** The delivery human is correct, the pirate did in fact make a mistake…

 **Toto:** The murder **occurred in the sauna** as you said…

 **Toto:** The blackened **transported the victim** as you said…

 **Toto:** However you are missing a crucial detail, it was humourous seeing you try though.

 **Camille:** Oh! Does the sauna have a **hidden raft and pool noodle shrine?**

 **Nori:** A shrine? Now is not the time… For we need to solve the crime!

 **Natsume:** W-Well… The raft could have **come from the pool area.**

 **Athena:** Athena saw many **rafts being used for the different attractions.**

 **Camille:** I never got to go on all the rides due to the murder…

 **Reina:** Seriously? Now is not the time for you to say stupid stuff like that!

 **Eduardo:** Senor Camille, do not say irrelevant information.

 **Camille:** What? I came up with good ideas this time as well!

 **Toto:** It seems **I do not even have to explain myself...**

Used **TRUTH BULLET #8 - MIssing Raft and Torn Up Tube**

 **No that's wrong!**

* * *

 **Izuhara:** Toto, tell me one thing: If you went to the storage room as you claimed you did to build Black his raft, then why didn't you notice the torn up tube and the that one of the double rafts was missing?

 **Toto:** As I mentioned, I didn't want all you humans pointing the finger at me as I had gone to the storage room during the night… Still, as you said pirate, the raft was missing and there was a torn up tube. At the time I was tired though due to the heavy lifting for the party so I did not think much of it.

 **Aohito:** By holding out on the information though it makes you look even more suspicious Toto.

 **William:** So how about it Toto? How does it feel to be… 'under the spotlight'?

 **Arihime:** From experience, Toto, it's not pretty to be suspected of murder, maybe choose your words carefully next time?

 **Toto:** Did I ask for your opinion on this, foul-mouthed wight? I should say the same to you… think before you speak, or in fact don't speak.

 **Karuta:** Ari, I get the feeling that Toto doesn't like you.

 **Simon:** I get that same feeling too, he's being pretty mean right now.

 **Athena:** Athena has come to this conclusion as well. Thrice in agreement to the statement, 'Toto thinks Ari is a 'wight'.'

 **Izuhara:** Well if you were as tired as you oh so claimed to be, I can let the rafts slide but what about the missing toolkit and paint bucket and brush? Surely a lot of things missing would sound off some alarm bells for you even if you were in a dazed and groggy state.

 **Toto:** Let me remind you that my intention was to collect materials for a raft… Therefore, I was only looking for rafts and pool noodles. I did not notice them missing as I never had any intention in looking for them in the first place.

 **Izuhara:** If that's the case, what about Natsume, Karuta or William? Despite William's shaky alibi, I can safely say they all didn't have any means to commit this murder.

 **Toto:** How can you be sure? The two who were in the workshop… When I was walking by they seemed invested in something, how do you know they weren't in the process of planning a devilish deed?

 **Nori:** How foreboding… that is a mystery indeed.

 **Calypso:** Oh come on! Do you really think Natsume and Karuta would do anything bad?

 **Nori:** There is always a possibility… Do not stick your foot too deep in the mud or else your shoe will get stuck.

 **Izuhara:** Thinking about it logically, Natsume and Karuta can both attest to the other's alibi. William's alibi is very divisive at the moment, but he has no dust on his clothes and Mei is dead, which leaves you Toto as the only person left who could have done this.

 **Toto:** They can attest to each others alibis? What a joke… They could have cooperated in cold-blooded murder.

 **Izuhara:** Well do you have any other suspects in mind, Toto, because according to Eduardo's account, only you five left your rooms last night and he doesn't recall seeing anyone else leave their rooms at the time.

 **Toto:** Tell me… foreign human, you say only us five left our rooms. Do you know that everyone else was in a room though? Can you attest to that as well?

 **Reina:** Of course he can! Right Eddie?

 **Eduardo:** That's right, senor Toto, Reina had asked for my company last night and didn't feel safe in her dormitorio, so I was there attending to her needs incase she was too scared to leave her room. I definitely saw all of you leave your rooms and since I was making those rounds. Senor, I am cien por ciento positive that no one else left their rooms.

 **Toto:** That is not what I am asking 'Eddie'... What I am asking is did you see everyone else enter their room? How do you know someone was hiding in the sauna before nighttime started?

 **Eduardo:** Because senorita Reina and I went to the sauna to soothe our nerves as they say and we remember everyone leaving for their rooms last night to prepare for the fiesta de piscina.

 **Athena:** Is this what Athena thinks it is? Did Edu and Reina 'make love with-'

 **Karuta:** Athena! Not now!

 **Reina:** How dare you insinuate something like that! *blushes* I just didn't feel comfortable lounging in the sauna by myself at night is all, you know...

 **Eduardo:** No no no! That's not what happened Athena…*blushes*

 **Arihime:** It's probably a girl thing, I don't understand it myself.

 **Calypso:** Aren't we getting off point here…?

 **Izuhara:** Agreed...but yes, as you can see Toto, Eduardo and Reina can both testify that since they were mostly out before nighttime started, that nobody can hide in the sauna beforehand and that nobody else left their rooms that night.

 **Toto:** You have one working eye pirate…

 **Tokaku:** Huh? Does that mean something?

 **Toto:** Do you like being able to speak pirate?

 **Izuhara:** Umm...yes I do, why do you ask? Do you have something you want to say to me Toto?

 **Toto:** You are the public enemy of this trial! You are but a sinner… a piece of human trash. Continue with your hypocritical baseless conjecture and once this is all over I will have Black rip out your throat himself! He loves… fresh meat.

 **Izuhara:** Oooooh is the beast tamer showing off his true colors, or in this case his hidden claws? You know I might sound like a broken record here, but for someone so innocent as you make yourself out to be, you're being pretty hostile and aggressive to what are simple questions.

 **Toto:** What do you think Black? Does his throat look tasty to you?

Black looked at me with a toothy grin and slobber drooling from his mouth and a stance that looked ready to pounce and attack someone, on Toto's ready. He's trying to intimidate me, however I've faced scarier and more threatening opponents, so this is child's play for me.

 **Izuhara:** Are you threatening me? Are you that confident or are you scared that I'm getting closer to the truth with each piece of evidence I present and each new testimony that pops up.

 **Toto:** I am neither scared or hostile… It is you that is the human ready to cause the extinction of your fellow brethren. Your hostility to me has been the same, ask anyone here. Has Izuhara not been pinning this whole crime on me the whole time? How hostile Izuhara…

 **Izuhara:** I think most of us can say for a fact, that I've been nothing but calm, cordial and rational with all of you here in trying to find the true culprit behind this case. So what are you smoking to believe that I'm the vicious one; when your friend Black looks like he wants to eviscerate me with his claws.

 **Toto:** Oh dear… You really must be scared to not even wait for anyone else to answer my question. Trying to move the topic to something else as you are afraid to face the truth. How pathetic. You really are pathetic aren't you pirate?

 **Izuhara:** I think the pathetic one is the person trying to intimidate me by calling me names, trying to pin the blame on someone else and not owning up to their crimes.

 **Toto:** I have nothing to own up to, I'm innocent. You don't even know how the whole crime happened, so what gives you the right to spout these words of blame at me?

 **Alia:** He does have a point, all you have been doing is blaming Toto like you have some grudge against him.

 **Tokaku:** Well I don't know if it's exactly like that but…

 **Aohito:** Toto is telling the truth in this case Izuhara. You should at least treat him with the same respect you treat any of us.

 **Arihime:** Like you all did with me...talk about double standards to the max.

 **Kazuko:** Look I'm sorry okay Ari…? I was a bitch I know, I said some bad things.

 **William:** Perhaps Izuhara wants to play mind games with Toto… Are you just teasing him? Aww… that's so mean Izu.

 **Izuhara:** No tricks here, William, someone specifically targeted Mei, confronted her in the sauna and at the same time, wasn't averse to using violence when she wouldn't comply with their demands. Toto has no concrete alibi, he has no one to back up his claims, he could have killed Mei and cleaned up the murder scene to make it look like she died on the slide.

 **William:** Or maybe I did it? I love murder mysteries like these Izu. Entertain me some more okay?

 **Arihime:** Now you know what I have to put up with, Izuhara, just ignore him and continue with your argument.

 **Izuhara:** I can tell...so Toto...do you have any rebuttals to what I just said?

 **Toto:** While I may be… vocal, I am not an aggressive individual when it comes to my physical actions. Someone like William though… You claim the imp is unpredictable and unreliable… who is to say that assault is beyond his demented mind? Do you not understand what that means pirate?

 **Arihime:** Not an aggressive individual my-

 **Toto:** Quiet you cur! Until you can prove anything, I will listen to none of your bullshit pirate, nor that of your red-headed brat of a sidekick! I will not listen to a single one of your little lies!

 **Arihime:** Didn't your mother ever tell you it's impolite to interrupt someone when they're speaking to you? As I was saying, not aggressive my butt, you had your "friend" Black nearly tear my face off for calling him a "pet", which is a simple slipup that anyone could make. If that's not violence without provocation, then you best keep your "friend" on a leash to ensure he doesn't make the same mistake again.

 **Toto:** If we were not in a trial I would have him maul you on the very spot you stand… You are lucky that I am merciful unlike you barbaric humans.

 **William:** Did I forget to mention that I found the hints in a trash can nearby, so technically someone else got to them before me, just wanted to add that little piece of information. Mind you those hints were the one that said Mei was the map holder.

 **Toto:** Now you! Red-headed cur! Be quiet whilst the spotless are talking! The only reason why Black attacked you was because he sensed a sinner beneath the 'sweet words' and the 'make-up'. That video Monokuma showed us clearly proved that. If anything you deserve to be punished just for being a traitor…

 **Arihime:** Sorry to burst your bubble, sweetie, but I don't have time for makeup, this is all natural and my 'sweet words' were just me trying to be a decent person, sure I had secretive tactics, but I didn't want anyone to be suspicious of me from the get go, it's basic undercover behavior 101 for your information.

 **Toto:** The only thing 'under' here is my undercut. You are just a traitor, plain and simple.

 **Arihime:** Says the one sporting a man bun, are you a member from some boy bad, a hipster or did you see the memes regarding that and thought it looked cool? News flash, man buns look tacky!

 **Toto:** You humans do not understand the beauty of the 'man-bun', that is all…

 **Camille:** You have to admit, Ari. It does suit the man to a tee. He looks pretty cool with it.

 **Calypso:** I never liked it… It reminds of those surfer dudes who try to hit on people at the beach.

 **Izuhara:** Fashion policing aside….you did go to the sauna, I am pretty sure that I can prove that you did as well.

 **Toto:** Now pirate, enough with the red-head. I am going to tell you now that you missed a vital piece of information which shall debunk your whole theory. Assuming I went to the sauna as you say…

* * *

 **NON STOP DEBATE: **

**Toto:** So you're suggesting that **I went up to the sauna and attacked Mei?**

 **Alia:** Isn't that obvious… Of course he's suggesting that.

 **Toto:** You see that **is where the mistake lies…**

 **Tokaku:** Hmm? There is a mistake?

 **Karuta:** Oh… I didn't realise there was a mistake.

 **Toto:** Sure, I could have pushed Mei over and killed her through the impact with the coal pit.

 **Toto:** However did we not confirm that Mei **was not attacked with any of the potential murder weapons?**

 **Natsume:** Y-Yes… Izuhara said that was true…

 **Toto:** Therefore I would have been **unable to cause all of Mei's other injuries**

 **Calypso:** The ones covered by the paint? I guess that is true…

 **Nori:** Both a cut or a scratch, even now I must latch… onto the truth that Toto could not have caused those other wounds.

 **Kazuko:** There were a hell of a lot of them too… Damn **Mei was mauled during that fight.**

 **Eduardo:** Then it must be impossible for senor Toto to have caused the wounds. **El poderoso Izuhara sido confundido por una vez!**

 **Reina:** Unless Toto had _**another person's weapon**_ … But we would have had it as truth bullet so that's a wasted idea.

 **Toto:** I'm glad you can all see that the idea of me going to the sauna is preposterous. The pirate is getting tired after having to use his brain for this long…

Absorbed Statement: 'another person's weapon' changed to TRUTH BULLET #25 - Another Person's Weapon

Used **TRUTH BULLET #25 - Another Person's Weapon**

 **No that's wrong!**

* * *

 **Izuhara:** What if there was another weapon involved…

 **Reina:** You mean, you think I was right in saying that someone else had a weapon that Toto could have used to attack Mei?

 **Izuhara:** That's right, Reina, when talking about the cuts, Toto used another weapon to make it look like Mei died from those cuts and not the head wound.

 **Toto:** That is ridiculous! It would have been more likely for the sorry state of a girl to slash herself with a knife in despair than for that to be true… These grounds that you speak upon solidify your state as the public enemy. What a moron.

 **Karuta:** W-Wait… Mei wouldn't cut herself with a knife! That's…

 **Natsume:** A-Ari… She'll tell you that's wrong.

 **Athena:** Yes, Athena knows that Ari can prove that Mei would not do something as dark as to cause all those wounds on her body out of choice.

 **Arihime:** Toto, I'm going to say this once, but you're a fucking dick for suggesting something as slanderous as that. Mei was not the type to even think of harming herself, she was vivacious, energetic and always saw the good in any situation. I have nothing else to say to you except I hope you fucking rot in hell!

 **Toto:** Your words mean nothing red-headed cur, humans like you just let your emotions run wild as you are too savage to contain them. Now as I was saying, the pirates claims are but a fantasy he has cooked up. You don't even know what those cuts are from do you?

 **Izuhara:** As a matter of fact I do….

I know what the weapon is, what are they again?

* * *

 **HANGMAN'S GAMBIT:**

C_ _ W M_ R_ _

CL_W MAR_S

CLAW MARKS!

 **This is the answer for sure!**

* * *

 **Izuhara** : Those cuts, weren't just any regular cut marks, they were claw marks.

 **Camille:** Reina's nails can get quite long right? Kinda like cat claws.

 **Aohito:** Where did that statement come from?

 **Izuhara:** No it wasn't anything like that….I'm saying that Mei didn't injure herself but those marks on her skin are from Black's sharp claws, since the two are mostly inseparable. It's most likely that Mei provoked Toto slightly and Black pounced on her when she was defenseless. She tried her best to escape from the struggle but ended up getting pushed by Toto and that's when her head hit the coal pit and she died.

 **Alia:** Yet nobody heard it? No screams, or cries of pain?

 **Izuhara:** Mei was probably too weak from the attack to scream, she was trying to save herself only to be killed in the end.

 **Tokaku:** The person behind this… they do not know the meaning of honour and responsibility. Toto… I thought he was our friend Izu.

 **Izuhara:** And after he saw Mei bleeding and dead, he went to the workshop where he-

* * *

 **\- REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN : TOTO MAKUMI -**

" Filthy human garbage!"

* * *

 **Toto:** Pirate scum like yourself should learn when to talk and when to shut up…

 **Izuhara:** What is it this time Toto, are you going to ramble again about how you didn't do it as usual…?

 **Toto:** Of course I didn't do it! Anyone with a brain would comprehend that…

 **Toto:** So since you are such a dense human with no form of education…

 **Toto:** … let me educate you with the facts so we can set this straight!

 **DEBATE BEGIN!**

 **Toto:** The **saw that was used to cut Mei's head off…**

 **Toto:** … came from the workshop that Natsume and Karuta were talking in.

 **Toto:** Unless you're going to **twist your lies** to say I 'stole your knife'

 **Toto:** It does not surprise me to see you pin this on me seeing as you hate it when I simply state the truth!

 **Toto:** Either way there was **no way for me to get the saw…**

 **Toto:** I could not have murdered Mei as you described...

 **Toto:** … and I will not give you the chance to come up with another baseless theory!

COUNTER ARGUMENT!

 **Izuhara:** It's not a baseless theory Toto…

 **Izuhara:** In fact there is evidence that proves that you used the saw from the workshop to cut Mei's head…

 **Toto:** Ha! You foolish cur listen to my words…

 **Toto:** ...listen for once in your goddamn life!

 **Toto:** Any evidence that was left there…

 **Toto:** ...was **left by either Karuta or Natsume.**

 **Toto:** They **were there the whole time!**

 **Toto:** Do not dare question me again pirate…

 **Toto:** … or else I will have **Black punish both you and your red-headed witch.**

Used **TRUTH BULLET #10 - Dusty footprints in the workshop**

 **ALLOW ME TO BEAT YOUR ARGUMENT INTO SUBMISSION!**

* * *

 **Izuhara:** For someone who claims I keep forgetting a lot of things, you seemed to have missed the fact that there were dusty footprints in the workshop. As we all know now, Natsume would never leave the place messy or dirty and since Karuta was with him, she must have followed the rules as well and cleaned up after herself as well.

 **Karuta:** That's true, Natsume told me as soon as I came in that I had be careful as there were still wood shavings on some of the surfaces and that after he had met with me that he was going to finish the rest of his cleaning up. I wouldn't dare mess up his place of work.

 **Natsume:** K-Karuta… Followed the rules as well, I-I never thanked her for being s-so polite as w-well. T-Thank you.

 **Tokaku:** Aww… That's really sweet of you, Natsume.

 **Karuta:** It's fine Natsume. I always try to be as respectful as I can. Another thing I should point out Toto is that with what you said that's not exactly true… Even though we spent a lot of time in the workshop there was a period of time after I saw you that we went off to the bathrooms. We went at the same time so that we wouldn't have to make trips at separate times.

 **Natsume:** R-Right… We had a lot to talk about s-so we didn't w-want to waste time.

 **Karuta:** Natsume also mentioned how when we got back, some of the equipment he had there was missing… I think they were the razors right Natsu?

 **Natsume:** Y-Yes… At first though I t-thought I might have misplaced them… but now I g-guess we know Toto st-stole them.

 **Toto:** Liars! Both of you! How dare you pathetic humans lie in front of all of us… I know the truth, all of it!

 **Izuhara:** Now you're assuming they're both liars, because it seems you can't defend yourself against two eyewitnesses.

Toto's face was sweating profusely, his man bun had come undone, his hair was messily scattered all over his face, his teeth shown gritting against each other and his body shaking angrily. What was most noticeable though was how his pupils dilated to a sharp cat's eye.

 **Toto:** Hahahahahahahaha! You're hilarious! You think I'm done yet! No! There are still mistakes here that you have made and I will point them out until you grovel at my feet for forgiveness like the pathetic human you are!

 **Calypso:** What the hell is wrong with him…

 **Kazuko:** It's like… Yuzuki but ten times worse. Damn he looks angry.

 **Izuhara:** I see you're not trying to hide your true colors anymore, it seems I've unleashed the beast within you, care to point out my mistakes then?

 **Toto:** Oh I will… I will point every single one of your mistakes! Then you will be wishing that Black had torn out your throat earlier!

 **Camille:** Izu… Can you tell him to calm down? This is actually starting to scare me…

 **Toto:** I am fucking calm!

 **Camille:** Eeeeek!

 **Izuhara:** What seems to be the problem exactly, I can't help you if you keep slobbering like a rabid animal.

 **Toto:** Be quiet! I will take you and your smartass human comments and crush them into dust! None of you understand! I couldn't have done this so called second part of your crappy theory! So let me educate you pirate scum!

* * *

 **NON STOP DEBATE:**

 **Toto:** You all think you can pin this on me!

 **Toto:** This whole act is hilarious!

 **Simon:** Toto… You need to calm down…

 **Toto:** All you humans are as thick as shit apparently!

 **Toto:** If you **puncture a raft the air will escape from it!**

 **Toto:** So when Mei's body was **stuffed inside of it the raft would have been all flat!**

 **Calypso:** Oh right… Even then **it would have been hard to hide a body.**

 **Toto:** Bingo! Did someone turn the medic's lights on!?

 **Toto:** How the hell can you hide a body in plain sight when **the outline of the body is visible!**

 **Toto:** Mister Pirate here will probably say that they 'hide it in between two rafts to make it so it wasn't visible'!

 **Toto:** Well for your information! It would have been **seen during the party you moron!**

 **Toto:** It was **impossible to hide Mei's body inside the raft as it was deflated!**

 **William:** This was the kind of trial I wanted to watch… Well done Izu…

Used **TRUTH BULLET #23 - Air Pumps by each slide**

 **No that's wrong!**

* * *

 **Izuhara:** Toto, it seems you missed your prey again; there was in fact a way for the raft to still be visible to you after you punctured a hole inside of it.

 **Toto:** Oh really! What, did you use the power of the hot air from the red-headed witch's mouth to inflate it!

 **Arihime:** I've been called worse.

 **Izuhara:** Easy, you used the air pumps that were available by each slide, after your poked a hole in the raft to stuff Mei's body inside, you taped it back up again using duct tape and then used the air pump to inflate the raft back to its' original state, simple as that.

 **Alia:** That would allow the raft to be placed with the other rafts as if nothing had even happened…

 **Nori:** Trapped in the sweet tomb of death, such a foul plan the beast man has concocted! I am deeply ashamed in your actions Toto…

 **Toto:** Like I care! William could have easily done it as well! He could have stepped in the footprints that I left as his feet aren't bigger than mine! He did all of this! Every single part of this plan was produced and acted on by William! I will never forgive him for killing Mei! How dare you frame me you scum of the planet! Once this is all over I will gift Black both of your eyes as a snack!

Wait a minute...what did he just say?

 **Karuta:** E-Eyes as a…

 **Natsume:** I-I feel like I could th-throw up…

 **Izuhara:** Wait a minute Toto! You just made a fatal error!

 **Toto:** Fuck you pirate! I don't have to listen to any of what you say anymore! So be quiet!

 **Izuhara:** Didn't you say so yourself that the rafts were missing as soon as you went into the storage room.

 **Toto:** So what? Nobody cares! Just convict that red-headed lying piece of human trash already!

 **Izuhara:** What that means… Is that if you went into the storage room first and left those footprints and the rafts weren't there. How did William take the double raft from the storage room when it was already supposedly gone! He couldn't have walked in your footprints! He would have had to have left his own!

 **Toto:** What! What the hell is that supposed to mean!?

 **Izuhara:** That also means those were your footprints in the workshop as well, which means you were the one who took the saw and the broken razors when Karuta and Natsume were gone.

 **Toto:** Lies! Lies! Shut the hell up! You don't understand pirate… None of you understand anything about this trial do you!? Ha! I knew you didn't!

 **Tokaku:** Toto…

 **Calypso:** Izu, I think we should end this. For Mei's sake let's just put an end to this madness once and for all okay? I believe that if anyone can do it, it's you.

I stared at Toto's frenzied state, he was frothing at the mouth, his eyes look like a tiger's gaze as if he was about to lunge at someone, his bare teeth formed into a furious smile and his demeanor emphasized his maddened state.

I have to knock some sense into him once and for all!

* * *

 **FINAL SHOWDOWN!**

 **PANIC TALK ACTION!**

5 shields representing balls of black yarn:

 **Toto:** Do I have to carve it into your skull? I am not the blackened! This is just because you hate me!

 **Izuhara:** I don't hate you Toto, but you are the blackened in this case, there's no escaping that fact!

*CRACK*

 **Toto:** Oh I will escape it goddammit! I will escape it until you grovel at my knees for forgiveness!

 **Izuhara:** The one who will be begging for forgiveness is you, for putting all of us through this mess and killing Mei!

*BREAK*

4 shields remaining

 **Toto:** Oh you think you're so clever! Then let me educate you on the truth Izuhara!

 **Izuhara:** I don't need to listen to a cold blooded killer, who would go so far as to desecrate the body of the nicest person here and kill her mercilessly!

*CRACK*

 **Toto:** I didn't even know Mei was in the sauna! So there's no way I could have gone up after her to kill her! So cut the crap Izuhara!

 **Izuhara:** I'm not the one talking smack, you are, and why else would you go to the sauna in the first place, other than to target Mei because you knew she was the map holder!

*CRACK*

 **Toto:** Oh really? You think so do you!? I never even saw any of that map or anything related to it! So think again!

 **Izuhara:** A person like you, the chance to escape this place, it all fits your personality to a tee, so don't tell me you didn't even try to find those hints!

*BREAK*

3 shields remaining

 **Toto:** You talk like you know me? That's bullshit! A pathetic human like yourself knows nothing of my personality! Don't act like you know me…

 **Izuhara:** I don't need to get to know you to know that you're callous and underhanded, your bipolar attitude says as much in this trial.

*CRACK*

 **Toto:** I told you already! Use your brain and listen well you miserable cur! I left during nighttime to ask for assistance in building Black a raft! That was all I did!

 **Izuhara:** If that's the case, where is the raft in question and why did you not wait until Karuta was done talking with Natsume to build your raft!

*CRACK*

 **Toto:** The girl is a chatterbox! Her wasted breath and pointless drivel emphasises why humanity is a lost cause! There was no time available to ask Natsume alone!

 **Izuhara:** Karuta wanted nothing but to help us all get along and to coexist with one another, if anything you Toto, are the lost cause here!

*BREAK*

2 shields remaining

 **Toto:** The only reason why I am in this position… Is because I had to have the initiative to build my raft myself! You are just abusing my kindness and pointing fingers! I did nothing wrong in that storage room!

 **Izuhara:** And you call me the blind one, there's no kindness emanating from you. All I can see at the minute is a bitter and furious rage coming from a sad little man, who has to devolve to stealing things and killing to get his way.

*CRACK*

 **Toto:** Stealing? Killing? The only bad people here are Arihime and William! One is the traitor of this group! The other had no alibi, the perfect setup and the means to murder Mei! You should be berating him for this crime not me! So be quiet!

 **Izuhara:** While they both have their fair share of controversy, Arihime has done nothing to hurt any of us since she got here and while William may be untrustworthy and sketchy, he provided me with the evidence to help put you in your place!

*CRACK*

 **Toto:** You are so funny pirate… The only person being put in their place is you! Did you not realise? I couldn't push Mei over and kill her! She would have resisted my efforts!

 **Izuhara:** Mei was attacked and almost mauled to death by your rabid pet, Black, she didn't come prepared to confront anyone, so of course she would be off guard and not have put up much of a fight, not to mention it being two against one in that situation!

*BREAK*

1 shield remaining

 **Toto:** Human… Scum… If what you say is true… Then why was Mei at the top of the slide with Arihime! I would have had no reason to do any of that and provide more evidence that could lead to me! Your ideas are flawed!

 **Izuhara:** You were one of the guards on duty, you had the opportunity to adjust her body onto the slide and then make it look like she was still alive. It was all to frame Arihime!

*CRACK*

 **Toto:** What a joke! You cannot prove that I tried to frame Arihime! I was not the only one who could see that she was clearly suspicious! It was mere coincidence!

 **Izuhara:** I find this a little too convenient if you ask me, for that matter, what motive would she have to kill Mei or do any of this? Did you forget that the two of them were like the best of friends!?

*CRACK*

 **Toto:** Best friends? To hell with your human sentimental crap!

 **Izuhara:** Only a person as cold, cruel and sick as you could have thought of this heinous murder scheme.

*BREAK*

 **=FINAL BLOW=**

 **Toto:** Your little games have been a real laugh pirate but now it's going to end! I had no reason to frame Arihime, no reason to kill Mei without so little care! There is no reason for me to do that without even caring of the consequences!

 **YOU HATE HUMANS!**

 **Izuhara:** Get ready for the blow! You can't get past this round's knockout!

* * *

 **Izuhara:** It's over Toto...you've been cornered and now it's time to put you back in your cage where you belong!

 **Toto:** No! No… no this isn't what you're meant to say! Goddammit, get a grip of your sense you- you… stupid human!

 **Calypso:** This is it, isn't it…?

 **Simon:** We're done now right? No more games, no more heartache…

 **Athena:** Athena is done with all of this. Athena can only handle so much at once…

 **Toto:** Snrk… Hahahaha… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **Izuhara:** Have you finally accepted your guilt, Toto? I take it your laughter is you trying to cope with being the blackened?

 **Toto:** Oh but you are so wrong pirate! You think you can shittalk me go ahead… But I bet you can't detail every single part of this so called murder and link it to me. If you make even a single mistake… well I'll personally ask Monokuma to let Black eat you as his lunch without any penalty!

 **Izuhara:** Challenge accepted! I will put you in your place once and for all, I will let everyone know what you did to Mei and prove without a shadow of a doubt that it was you!

* * *

 **CLOSING ARGUMENT**

 **ACT I** : Taking a look back at everything that's happened so far, we might as well start with the day the motive was presented to us. First Nekotang announced to all of us that Monokuma had come up with the second motive to entice all of us to murder. It was a map of the exit to this school, he said that one of us held this particular map and that everyone else was supposed to weed out who had the map as a sort of treasure hunt.

 **ACT II** : Monokuma also provided us with hints that would help us find out who had the map in the first place. So thinking about it logically, the killer probably took advantage of the opportunity and went ahead finding those hints to escape this place - they considered it a cage. That's when Karuta decided that it would be a good idea to host a pool party to bring everyone's morale back up ever since the first case. However while planning for the party was underway, Monokuma called us back to the cafeteria to give us a little incentive to murder since none of us seemed interested in the map hunt that he had originally organized.

 **ACT III** : Monokuma played for us a video of Arihime, which revealed her true nature to all of us and blew her cover as an undercover spy whose goal was to expose Hope's Peak Academy in the first place. After the video, everyone divided into groups, those who trusted Arihime and those who were weary of her intentions. The killer, in all of this hysteria, decided that they found the perfect scapegoat to pin the murder on and that their plan of escaping the school would go off without a hitch.

 **ACT IV** : Whilst everyone was preparing for the party, Arihime and Mei became the killer's perfect targets for their plan. Having found the hints earlier, they knew that Mei was the one who had the map the entire time and that she would probably use it herself at some point. I suspect the rules barred Mei from telling us she had the map, so she hid the map inside of her teddy bear as a failsafe incase anyone suspected her of having it on her person. The killer, angered by all of this, decided to set their plan into motion when nighttime hit.

 **ACT V** : The night before the party, five people left their rooms and thanks to Eduardo's testimony, we know those five people were Karuta, Natsume, William, Mei and the killer themselves. While Mei went ahead to where the escape map told her to go, the killer I presume, went ahead of her to hide out of sight until she reached the sauna, the place where the exit was. When Mei was confronted by the killer she was caught off guard and when she refused to listen to their demands, the killer's panther pounced on Mei and attacked her relentlessly. When Mei managed to slip away from the onslaught, she ran as fast as she could. However, she was still weakened and the killer was able to push her violently into the coal pit, instantly killing her in the process to stop her from telling the others what happened.

 **ACT VI:** The killer having done the deed, decided to forge the crime scene by obfuscating where it took place and how Mei was killed. They used the towels from the sauna to wipe up the blood from the floor but missed the blood that landed inside the burning coal pit, if it wasn't for that we wouldn't have known that the real scene of the crime was in the sauna itself.

 **ACT VII:** After cleaning up the scene, the killer rushed out and headed to the storage room, where they tracked dust on the floor after having come in contact with it and grabbed a double raft, tore up another raft and stole a toolkit and bucket of peach paint and a paintbrush to commence with their desecration of Mei's body. They also went to the workshop, where they were spotted by Karuta and Natsume, and hid from sight. Soon after the two had left the workshop, the killer walked inside and pilfered a saw blade and grabbed some of the broken razor metal to use in their plan. However, during their scavenge, they didn't realise that they had accidentally left a footprint marking their presence in the workshop.

 **ACT VIII:** When they got all the tools they needed, they began painting Mei's body to cover up the cuts from their panther's attack and began using the saw to severe Mei's head from her body to make it work for their plan. They then stuffed her body inside of a double pool raft and carried the body inside of it to remove a blood trail and to make it look like there was nothing wrong. As they got to the pool room, they taped up the raft to make it look like it wasn't hiding a body and then the killer pumped up the raft and hid it with the other rafts in plain sight. They then took off the water by using the switch nearby and began using the footsteps inside of the slide to attach the string with razors they glued onto it and hooked it up from one end of the slide's tube to the other. The killer then turned back on the water and I assume covered the toolkit and paint bucket with Mei's blood to make it look like a red herring. Afterwards, they used Mei's handbook from her dead body to enter the girls' room and placed the evidence inside of Arihime's locker to implicate her in the crime.

 **ACT IX:** The day when the party started everyone headed to the pool room where we all partied unaware that the killer had us all in the palm of their hands. Since they were one of the guards on duty, they utilized their position to easily walk around without looking suspicious. When everyone was distracted, they walked up to the Two's A Company ride, took Mei's body out of the raft, pumped the raft back up again and taped it to make it look like Mei was already on the slide. The killer left the slide as quickly as they could, as Arihime walked up to the slide seeing her friend Mei was there and decided to ride down the slide unaware that Mei was already dead. Due to the fast moving water, Arihime missed the razor string by pure luck and that's when Mei's head popped off of her body and landed on top of the surfboard statue Natsume made. When the two exited the slide, and Mei's body was discovered, we were all in shock at what we saw….a headless Mei on a raft with Arihime. While we all panicked, the killer feigned anger and probably laughed in their head at how brilliantly their plan worked, they could use the paranoia against Arihime to their advantage and they would have gotten away with it, if it weren't for the evidence they so sloppily left behind.

 **Izuhara** : The blackened who snatched Mei's life away was you, **Toto Makumi, the Ultimate Beast Tamer!**

* * *

 **A/N** : And that will about do it for the third part of the second trial….

Hello hello hello my lovely readers and authors alike, how are you doing on this grueling Monday as of this posting.

Me, I'm just chilling, trying to get my life in order and stuff, I spent the entirety of today writing this chapter with my good friend, **DancingCactuar**. Yep ladies and gentleman, he's back at it again, helping me wrap up this mind twister of a second trial and finishing it for good and I have to thank him tremendously for the amount of help he's given and keeping me on track with my end goal of getting to the next chapter smoothly.

Show him some love guys and I hope you all loved this chapter, that we both conjured up together.

Wow, what a penultimate ending to the second trial, am I right, it seems that Toto has finally snapped and shown us his true colors. I hope this little chapter, helped you all understand how the murder was committed and how he planned to get away with it. It was a doozy to write let me tell you, but somehow I managed to push through and make it all happen.

Next chapter will be the final part to this trial and the execution that you all love and have been waiting for since this chapter started. I promise the execution will be just as gory and brutal as Mei's death, so stay tuned for that, my horror fanatics and fans alike.

Honestly writing these chapters has made me feel so much more better ever since I moved, life's been kicking me in the butt lately, but thanks to a couple of good friends I was able to persevere and I thank all of them for keeping me sane, during this tough time in my life right now.

I also want to thank you all for being such a wonderful and fantastic audience once again, if it weren't for your guys' support I don't think this story would be as popular and successful as it has been, so thank you to all who have stuck around to see more of my grizzly storytelling and somehow amazing character development.

I hope all of you are having a fantastic day, night, holiday or whatever it is you celebrate and I wish you all the best.

Happy reading my fellow readers, authors, otaku and all the above alike, I hope you all have a great week!

Bye bye and I will see you lovely people next time!


	25. Chapter 2: Slippery Slope (Trial Finale)

This is it...I've solved the case of Mei's murder. Toto killed Mei...but why do I feel so….icky inside? It feels wrong to accuse a classmate of mine but...what's this nagging feeling inside of me...I was sweating...my eyepatch almost damp and my tattered clothes almost torn fully from the amount of pointing I did. Is this how Ari feels?

 **Calypso:** Izu… Are you okay?

 **Izuhara:** Yes…It's finally over….Toto...you're time is up!

 **Toto:** …

 **Alia:** Is he going to say something or not…?

I analyzed Toto's disheveled appearance, his grey hoodie - dripping with sweat- all creased; his undercut hairstyle reduced to just clumped up hair scattered all over his face; his face sweating profusely as though he'd been trekking in a rainforest; his eyes returned to a normal state and he was breathing almost too heavily if anything.

 **Toto:** I know what all you humans are thinking…

 **Camille** : Nah, if I think too much I get these massive head pains.

 **Karuta:** Cam…

 **Camille:** Did I say something wrong?

 **Arihime:** Everything...when did you ever say anything right?

 **Toto:** Heh… You think I'm some monster don't you? You think Black is some monster as well don't you?

 **Izuhara:** Toto...you murdered Mei...

 **Toto:** The human DJ was… expendable…

 **Natsume** : E-Expendable?

 **Izuhara:** No life is expendable, how could you ever think of something as atrocious as that!?

 **Toto:** Izuhara, let me tell you something. Any one of you could be dead right now. You, Arihime,

Karuta. Anyone.

 **Simon:** What the hell is that supposed to mean?

 **Nori:** The wicked ways of the wild are entrenched deep into his soul…

 **Arihime:** Looks like I was right about you…...you're nothing but scum...from the day we met….nothing but hate inside of a man who calls himself a fucking cat!

 **Toto:** The girl was just unlucky, that is all. I would describe her as the perfect victim in what now has been revealed to be an imperfect crime.

 **Izuhara:** Perfect victim my ass…you had a choice! No one held a gun to your head and told you to kill her or confront her...no one told you to severe her head from her body...so why...why do all of this!? How could you!?

 **Kazuko:** This is insane, you're insane, this whole fucking trial is insane!

 **Toto:** She held the key to what I thought was a chance to escape. When I found out the truth though… her death became the perfect excuse for me to leave you cretin and this dump for good.

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist at his disgusting words. How can he think so little of us that he would kill just to escape...what drove him to this point!?

 **Izuhara:** Tell me...why did you go after her...tell me why you did all of this.

 **Toto:** As I knew the girl had the map for the exit… So we took advantage of the situation. Don't act as if none of you would do the same.

 **Arihime:** …

 **Karuta:** Ari…

 **Arihime:** Why her?

 **Toto:** That is not my fault, that is the bears fault for giving her the map. If he had given it to Alia for example, her face would be on a board with an X through it.

 **Monokuma:** I told Nekotang to be careful with that map...what an oaf...

Monokuma kicks a tied up Nekotang and puts his feet on him like a footstool.

 **Izuhara:** Stay out of this bear! Toto...if you knew she had the map...why didn't you tell any of us….the rules only said she couldn't tell us.

 **Toto:** Why would I tell any of you? Disgusting, foul-mouthed, waste of space, lousy humans. You're all the same, you're all evil.

 **Tokaku:** Evil? We just met each other...how can you judge us without getting to know us?

 **Toto:** You're a human correct?

 **Tokaku:** Yeah….and?

 **Toto:** Evil swine… I have no good words for your kind.

 **Izuhara:** Why do you hate humans so much, sure not everyone is a saint...but that doesn't give you a reason to label everyone bad.

 **Toto:** I have no obligation to tell you anything pirate…

 **Monokuma:** Looks like it's time for me to jump into the mix!

Monokuma vaults his way on top of Nekotang as if he were a professional gymnast then clears his throat with a couple of coughs.

 **Toto:** Be quiet!

 **Monokuma:** Rude...well while you give you everyone your sob story...I'm going to prepare the execution, so...do what you want...I'll tell you when time's up.

 **Toto:** Before I tell you anything you may as well do the final vote. Go ahead humans, do it.

 **Izuhara:** Just...tell us... what happened before we do that…

 **Toto:** If I do, I do not want to hear any snarky comments from her…

 **Arihime:** Don't worry about me…..I'm too upset to say anything...so go ahead.

 **Toto:** Then I shall start from the beginning. My childhood, if you can call it one, was not an easy one. When I was young, my mother left me with… a human due to how horrible he was to her.

 **Athena:** Athena is confused. What is Toto referring to when he says 'a human'?

 **Toto:** You would call them… 'a father'. Either way, he was a horrible human. He taught me what it meant to be human in fact. Humans call you names, they punch and kick you… They beat you up and throw you out expecting you to cry for forgiveness only to be hit again. It was during this time that I first met Black, he was only a small cub… like a stray kitten that had wandered off from its mother. We'd meet up in secret over time and share food, play games… It was, fun. Being with Black, it showed me what life can really be about. How life could be so much better when you are with a friend who genuinely cares about you. There was not one day where I did not think about Black and the fun we would have with each other, he always came and I always met up with him. It eased the pain of the abuse that 'he' would deal out.

 **Izuhara:** I…had no idea…

 **Toto:** If it weren't for Black… I'd be dead already. My… father...came home in some drunken rage, spouting how if I wasn't a part of his life everything would be so much easier. So he tried to kill me, he was that desperate for results that he set the whole house on fire in an attempt to make me choke on the smoke. It was Black who broke in when I cried for help, he killed my father… and dragged me out whilst I was barely conscious. He is my only friend…

 **Karuta:** Toto… You should have told us…

 **Izuhara:** That's despicable, how could your father do that to you… first Yuzuki...and now you…

 **Toto:** I did not ask all of you for your pity… I am simply telling you humans the truth that you so desperately wanted.

 **Aohito:** It's not a case of pity… Anyone with a heart would feel terrible knowing what you've gone through.

 **Reina:** … I may hate you for what you did Toto but still, that is disgusting.

 **William:** As much as I love hearing everyone feeling sorry for you Toto, I want to hear the whole story first before I decide whether to pity you or just be indifferent. So… you really need to put a lot of effort into it Toto, just like you did when you murdered Mei.

 **Calypso:** That is highly insensitive William and you know it…

 **William:** Oh Calypso… I'm just teasing like always, don't mind me.

 **Izuhara:** So because of your abusive father...you came to distrust humans because of that alone? He's just one person...sure he's a significant part of your life...but why brand all humans like him?

 **Toto:** As he was not the only one… Every human I have ever encountered have all been the same. Black though, he has always stood by my side and treated me as his equal. Do you want examples pirate?

 **Izuhara:** If it can help elucidate why you killed Mei, then go ahead.

 **Toto:** I assume all of you humans know what a circus is, am I correct in saying that?

 **Alia:** Yes...but what does that have to do with the conversation at hand?

 **Toto:** After Black rescued me, we wandered around for a while… just the two of us. However, a ringmaster of a well known circus spotted us and 'picked up on our bond'. He told me that he had a place for 'people like myself' at this circus he ran. There were many acts: clowns who juggled skittles and balls; trapeze artists who soared through the air as though they were birds themselves and a human whose strength allowed them to pick up a human male in each of their hands as if it were nothing. The ringmaster told us that we could have an act where Black, and more of my friends that I met during our time there, could perform and earn a living. It was an exciting prospect… I thought that maybe these humans were not so bad, that over time I would earn enough money that Black and I could go off and find our dream home, a dream life. Just the two of us.

 **Eduardo:** So what happened senor, that changed your mind?

 **Toto:** What changed my mind foreign human? What changed my mind… What changed my mind was when the humans revealed who they really were. I do not know whether they were jealous of the attention our act got or if they just disliked the two of us but one of the acts committed an act of betrayal. It was one of the clowns in fact, they murdered the ventriloquist by slashing them as though they had been attacked by claws. They carved out large chunks of flesh as well to make it appears so they had been partially eaten… They did all of it to pin the crime onto Black. To rid me of my only friend and make me alone forever.

 **Kazuko:** That's…horrible...I...don't feel so good.

 **Natsume:** M-Me too...

 **Toto:** So… the ringmaster… he said, that he was going to 'have my pet put down'. Black is not some pet. He's more of a friend than any human could be… He's a better friend than any of you humans that's for sure.

 **Karuta:** But Toto…we wanted nothing but for all of us to get along…to build bonds, make long lasting friendships….

 **Toto:** Hahaha… Your words are amusing human. I know when humans lie. Don't try and trick me with your words of friendship when all you care about deep down is yourself. Humans, they only ever think about themselves and what benefits them.

 **Izuhara:** That's not true at all! Sure some humans may be as you described them earlier...but...not all humans are like that...we all want to work together and see a brighter future...so...

 **Toto:** Then why did they try to put down Black? Why did I have to murder the ringmaster just to protect my friend? Why is it that only Black and my other friends have ever given a damn about my existence? Answer me that pirate!

The words choked up in my throat, I can't debunk what Toto went through but…

 **Izuhara:** Toto….I'm sorry for what happened to you but…you could have just run away….why did you have to resort to murder…..why?

 **Toto:** The past doesn't matter… He deserved that pain that he got for mistreating my best friend! Anyway… did you not see where the exit tunnel ended up? Monokuma knew that you humans would be desperate to leave no matter who the map was given to… So he gave you the hope of freedom to crush it in his paws. In the end, one murder was what I had to pay to get out of this dump. To survive and continue my life with Black, just the two of us.

 **Tokaku:** I...don't know what to say...so you're saying the map was a fake all along?

 **Simon:** Is this true Monokuma? Did you set all of this up to trick us?

 **Monokuma:** Well...I wouldn't say I tricked you guys...more so gave you an incentive to want to escape is all….I just handed you guys a motive...I didn't force Toto to kill Mei...he did that of his own volition. All he needed...was a push.

 **Natsume:** W-Why did you p-push him? T-That is cruel…

 **Monokuma:** What's cruel is you guys wanting to inspire hope in a killing game, I went through all this trouble to arrange the entire thing, and after one murder you guys want to hold hands and sing Kumbaya.

 **Calypso:** Don't patronise us Monokuma. This is… your fault at the end of the day.

 **Monokuma:** Who's the one on trial again...I didn't think so sweetheart.

 **Nori:** The bear is the bringer of misfortune… All he touches shall rot to the core…

 **Toto:** Why are you even talking Monokuma?

 **Monokuma:** Did you forget already or do you have a hairball in your ears...I am the headmaster here...so if I want to talk..let me talk. Besides...you didn't even explain what made you want to kill the DJ.

 **Arihime:** I….would like to know that as well.

 **Toto:** As I have already stated, I did not kill the human girl as I had an issue with her personally. She had the map and I wanted it to leave myself. We fought over the map, then things happened as it did.

* * *

 **TOTO'S FLASHBACK IN THE SAUNA CONFRONTING MEI**

I waited inside the boiling hot sauna, the human DJ was headed this way and if my hunch was right...then she was going to try and use the map to escape this cage of a school.

Mei entered the sauna as I hid in the corner of the room, she clutched her teddy bear in her hand and looked for the exit - she seemed even more hopeful than her usual self which was saying something.

"And just what do you think you're doing, human?" I asked her.

"Oh Toto!" Mei jumped from the surprise, "I didn't know you were up…what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question human," I retorted back at her.

"Oh it's nothing...just wondering if I could get in a quick chill session…" she laughed awkwardly, pretending to play dumb.

Black appeared from behind me, he looked at Mei with a scrunched up face.

"Oh...is there something you needed Toto?" she asked tilting her head.

"Yes...the map," I said bluntly to her.

"Map? Oh you mean that...I...don't have it..." she said, lying through her teeth, "I'm really sorry Toto."

"I know that you're the map holder...now tell me...what are your plans when you escape from this place?"

She hugged her teddy bear, sighed and looked at me with a sad expression on her face.

"I...wanted to see my parents…" she whimpered, her eyes welling with tears, "I'm...worried something might have happened to them..."

The look on her human face, showed great signs of melancholy...but she wants to leave, for that alone. How unworthy…

"Your human parents..." I scoffed, "How cute...you miss your parents…"

"I'm sorry...I...wanted to tell everyone...but the rules stop me from speaking," she blushed embarrassedly.

"Hmph...you're a crafty human, I applaud you for that," I gave a brief smile before turning serious again.

"Now...here's the thing...you're going to hand that map over to me," I stated, "Let's both escape..."

Mei seemed a little hesitant to trust me, almost scared in a sense.

"I don't think that's a good idea...Toto," she trembled nervously unable to even keep direct eye contact with me as her fingers fidgeted with the soft fur of her teddy bear, "I mean...if we both went missing...won't that make the others worried?"

"Worried...you're here at night, abandoning them because you want to see your human parents again," I scoffed, "Aren't you being...selfish…"

"I…" she started to tear up, "I...I...I need to see them! I don't know if they're safe or hurt...I'm sorry Toto...but we can't leave together, I already feel guilty for leaving everyone behind...don't...make it worse..."

Something snapped inside of me at that moment, make it worse...that's what my father used to say to me...over...and over...and over...again.

"Well then, if words won't satiate you," I looked at her with a determined look, "Maybe actions will."

Mei looked at me with horror in her eyes as I sicked Black on her, he attacked her showing not a single sign of mercy, clawing her clothes and her skin, I watched her bleed and scream in pain.

Although watching her suffer, I felt no guilt or remorse. Only a satisfaction that we would get our own way and escape together, Black and I.

"Aaah!" she screamed as she pushed Black off of her.

Her body scraped and bloodied, she tried to run away with the last remaining strength she had left. A panicked frenzy overwhelming her body - in a state of fight or flight.

"And she runs...just like the cowardly prey she is," I chuckled pushing her fiercely as she fell and tripped and fell back onto the coal pit. I went over to confront her and tell her that she still had a chance to hand the map over now that she learnt not to mess with us.

However, as I looked at her slumped over dead body, her blood scattered all over the floor, she had no response, her body stagnant and her life...faded away.

"Huh...another worthless human extinguished from this Earth… good riddance."

* * *

 **Toto:** She didn't even put up a fight… I thought you humans valued life, so to see one just be so pathetic and cowardly… It was amusing.

The look on Toto's face wasn't that of petty guilt or remorse….it was bloodlust. His face, unresponsive as he described the scene for us. No emotion escaped his face as he regaled how he confronted Mei and ended her life. He almost seemed proud of the ordeal which made the whole recount more even more sickening.

 **Athena:** Athena has… no words…

 **Camille:** Aren't you going to crack some joke or something? You know, like a joke about panthers or coal pits?

 **Kazuko:** Camille! You dumbass! What the hell!

 **Alia:** Whatever… it happened… we can't do much about it now can we…?

 **Toto:** I must admit, it would have been more satisfying if someone like Arihime had the map instead…

I looked at Arihime, she crossed her arms and didn't look at any of us, she was still grieving for Mei or was too enraged with Toto's nonchalance to killing to speak. It was hard to tell at the moment, but her icy cold glares, spoke more volumes than words themselves.

 **Toto:** She is the most despicable human here after all… Like the ringmaster, like the clown…

 **Izuhara:** Toto...I can't change your past…but what you did to Mei...was inhumane and uncalled for, I've met some pretty intimidating challengers in my time in the ring...but you sir...take the cake for the most ruthless and cold hearted.

 **Toto:** It was not uncalled for. All of this was called for. I regret none of this and I never will… Even if you execute me, I will be away from all of you humans. No matter how you look at this, I get the long straw.

 **Reina:** What do you mean by that?

 **Toto:** If I wasn't caught, I get to escape from here with Black. If I was caught, we would eventually be able to live on away from all you humans with your lying and cheating. Heh… You could say that you lose either way. Of course, living was just a preference.

 **Izuhara:** You...you value human life so little...that you're too jaded to see that there's more to life than just being a bigoted misanthrope. Life is to be cherished, not squandered and thrown away like crumpled up paper.

 **Toto:** Human life has no value… It never will have value as long as you all act the way you do. I'm sure that you'll keep on murdering each other as a part of Monokuma's game. You humans give in to your sins so easily anyway. Then during your next trial when it starts, you'll be crying over the fact that I was right and you were wrong. You are all going to suffer like the humans you are. You cannot escape that.

 **Natsume:** W-What? N-N-N…

 **William:** Did you hear that? Toto says these games are going to continue. You heard it from the cat himself, you could say it's out of the bag.

We all sweatdropped at William's pun as we all focused our attention back to a deranged Toto.

 **Izuhara:** No you're wrong Toto, sure we may have our faults...but that doesn't mean we can't work together to strive ahead and aim for better. You're clouded mindset is what was your downfall in the end, you only let a select few enter your circle, thus you have little experience with social interaction.

 **Toto:** Karuta… Simon...Natsume...Tokaku...Athena...Kazuko...Aohito…

 **Karuta:** Yes Toto?

 **Aohito:** I don't understand what's going on…

 **Toto:** William...Eduardo...Reina...Nori...Calypso...Camille...Alia…

 **Camille:** I don't understand either, Izu what is going on?

 **Alia:** Has he finally lost the plot…?

 **Toto:** Arihime… Arihime… Arihime…

 **Arihime:** What? Make it quick!

 **Toto:** And you… Izuhara… Izuhara, Izuhara…

 **Izuhara:** Toto...are you ready to face the music?

 **Toto:** I'm not the person you should be asking that question to pirate… All of you humans, will murder and mutilate until the few who remain are just human husks… The true human form.

I growled a bit, I wanted to prove his words wrong, but….given how far we've gotten...I'm not so sure if i can rebuttal his argument…

 **Toto:** So go ahead… Do your precious vote human, maybe next time you will be stood in my place.

 **Monokuma:** Are you guys done yet? I need my beauty sleep…

Monokuma yawned as he perched himself on his throne as Nekotang fell asleep while tied up.

 **Arihime:** Yes...we're ready…

 **Calypso:** I can't believe this is actually happening. I thought Yuzuki's execution would be a one off thing but here we are…

 **Karuta:** How many times will we have to go through this?

 **Kazuko:** No more times… This has to be the last time, we have no other option!

 **Toto:** Get it started already Monokuma… Do your vote.

 **Monokuma:** Don't rush me! Teenagers these days are so impatient, geez….

Monokuma then did something on his stand as the screen in front of our podiums displayed all of us and showed the living with their portraits and the deceased with pink X's and greyed out portraits.

Let's end this madness now….

* * *

 **CHOOSE THE CULPRIT!**

ARIHIME KOYUJI

NORI SHO

TOKAKU NISHIMIYA

WILLIAM TRICHER

KARUTA ICHINOMIYA

SIMON REGAL

YUZUKI HASHIRA (Deceased)

EDUARDO REYES

MEI-LING JIANG (Deceased)

 **TOTO MAKUMI**

KAZUKO OKUMURA

NATSUME HAYASHI

ALIA CHARLOTTE

CAMILLE DE LA ROSA

CALYPSO NIKOS

AOHITO HIMURA

ATHENA

DIETRICH KUROHATO (Deceased)

REINA MANAMI

IZUHARA TOMOKAZU

 **= CONGRATULATIONS, YOU ARE CORRECT! =**

 **= CLASS TRIAL, ADJOURNED! =**

* * *

 **Monokuma:** Splendid! What a very heart wrenching trial indeed! But just like last time, you all are correct! The one who so brazenly ended Mei's life in their malicious onslaught is Toto Makumi!

Much like Yuzuki's trial, the air was tense, there wasn't much to be said about what transpired here. We all stepped off of our podiums, each one of us, still sickened or disgusted at the thought of another one of us dying.

 **Monokuma:** Oh come on! Why are all of you such sourpusses, where's the anger, the rage, the confusion and the despair?

 **Toto:** Monokuma, all your talk about despair reminds me of that of a petty human who wishes to just cause trouble for those around them. If you keep spouting it on an endless loop it'll only encourage the humans to stop you more. It is like if you eat the same food every day, you can't eat strawberries every day without eventually wanting blackberries instead.

 **Monokuma:** Personally I dislike blackberries, I'm more of a blueberry bear myself. But thanks for the advice, not like it matters.

 **Athena:** Why is this happening? Athena wishes for… Toto to at least have a second chance so we can prove to him that humans can be good.

 **Simon:** This whole trial ordeal really makes me feel like I could just explode in anger… But I won't for everybody's sake.

 **William:** Executing Toto, that actually sounds kinda lame Monokuma…

 **Monokuma:** Hey! You want to do it, be my guest, but that will be a boring class trial in my opinion.

 **William:** Sure… whatever, I'll execute Toto then. Why not?

 **Arihime:** Stop it Will!

I looked at Arihime, her face flustered and her emotions plastered on her face and more expressive than ever.

 **Arihime:** You Ultimates are…something else...I can say that for certain...but don't think I will show remorse to a scumbag like Toto.

 **Toto:** Do not think I would show remorse to human cur like yourself either…

 **William:** Hey… Why do you want to interrupt me when I'm having this bonding session with Monokuma? I was going to ask for a secret handshake as well…

 **Monokuma:** Can I just execute him already…

 **Karuta:** No! You cannot execute Toto yet!

 **Monokuma:** Oh really…do you remember what happened last time you guys tried to stop the execution?

Monokuma snapped his fingers, the three giant robots from before came crashing down once more as they both protected Monokuma and threatened us with their fancy weapons.

 **Toto:** Tch… Black, can you come here please?

Black approached his friend and stood on his hind legs, hugging Toto in what felt like the first time I'd seen Black show a genuine softer side to himself. If they weren't such horrible people I may have found it somewhat cute…

 **Toto:** Thank you Black… For being my friend in this life. Please, stay alive here whilst I'm gone. I do not trust these humans but I know you can protect yourself if need be. You! Whimpering human, I will entrust you with looking after Black. If you do a single thing wrong… Be prepared for a punishment.

 **Natsume:** W-W-What?! W-Why me!?

 **Monokuma:** You know Toto… I heard that animal abuse was a crime in some places, but I didn't make it illegal here. So like a blue hedgehog drowning in chemical waste, so will Black die in your execution. Let's just call it two for the price of one shall we?

 **Toto:** What!? But I am the one responsible for ending the human DJ's life, why must you take him as well!?

 **Monokuma:** As I want to? It's more fun for everyone that way… I can hear Arihime giggling with delight already as she hates Black so much.

 **Toto:** How dare you!? I will not let this happen to my only friend!

 **Monokuma:** You see, I take such excellent care of my spotless students Toto. So I have to take their needs into consideration and your little pain in the ass pet is just a liability at this point. You should have kept four hamsters instead…

Toto's demeanor changed almost instantly when he heard Black being called a pet again. Black looked ready to fight for his and Toto's life.

 **Toto:** This is not fair! He doesn't deserve this!

 **Monokuma:** Oh but he did Toto… He deserves it because he met your sorry self in the first place. Too bad, so sad!

 **Toto:** You monster!

Black pounced at Monokuma only to have one of the robots grab Black with it's robotic hand and keep him in a vice grip, the defenceless panther squirming around to no avail.

 **Toto:** Let him go now!

 **Monokuma:** Do any of you spotless have any last words for the furry and his pet before they go bye-bye?

We all didn't respond, some of us were in tears, some of us were too livid to express our frustration with the predicament. I was too heated to say anything to Toto, I said my piece to him and now he has to pay the piper.

 **Izuhara:** No Monokuma...we don't.

 **Monokuma:** Okay then! Now, I've prepared a very special punishment for the Ultimate Beast Tamer and his pet panther! Let's give it everything we've got! IIIITT'S PUNISHMENT TIMEEEEE!

 **Toto:** NO! BLACK!

* * *

 **=TOTO AND BLACK HAVE BEEN FOUND GUILTY=**

 **=TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT=**

* * *

TOTO MAKUMI: Ultimate Beast Tamer

Execution: Survival of the Fittest

Once again, the room grew dark and the mood somber and dim. We couldn't see much of anything until one light appeared from above, it showed a huge metal cage that was shaped like something you'd see for any zoo animal gone savage and something inside of it.

Upon further inspection, the giant cage, held Toto, he was suspended in midair with meat hung around his neck like a food necklace as below him there were four vicious and starving lions, all growling and snarling at Toto as he struggled to get out of his restraints. Soon the rope that kept him safe from the lions snapped as Toto fell onto the ground and he met face to face with the hungry predators. They encircled him, blocking his exits, a lust for their next meal plastered on their faces.

Toto, using only adrenaline and pure willpower, tried his best to calm the beasts only to have one of them immediately lunge at him as the others soon followed. They all clawed, scratched and tore away at his skin, as you could see some flesh and bone from his body sticking out. They started biting Toto and leaving indented marks in his skin as another light shone from the side, showing Black on top of a board like something you'd see by a swimming pool as he too had what looked to be a key around his neck hung by some string.

Black pounced from above and dove into the middle of the fight as the lions backed as Black growled at them, Toto watched as Black licked his wounds and he took the key from around his neck, he noticed a door that lead to an exit as Black motioned for him to leave.

Toto welled up with tears as the lions fought with Black, unfortunately the lions had the numbers as they took advantage of it. Before Black could even properly get an attack in, one lion impaled it's paw through his head, his two eyes being ripped out and impaled on two of its claws as though they were marshmallows on a skewer. Afterwards they began tearing on the now limp Black, eating him like any other prey they would feast upon, the panther's skin was torn open his guts sliding like pasta noodles. Blood splattered across the whole room, as some of Black's guts were haphazardly flung to the side hitting Toto square in the face.

Toto, key in hand, watched as his only friend was devoured like prey. He didn't have much time to save his best friend, but he knew that Black gave him this opportunity to survive and he would not let his sacrifice go in vain. While the lions were distracted, Toto rushed with the fleeting amount of strength he had left, inserted the key into the lock and watched as lights shone into a straight pathway, leading to an exit with a bright light.

He struggled to walk from his injuries but still tried his best. However, as soon as he stepped foot out of the cage, he fell out and as he fell, a metal object was waiting for him at the bottom, he didn't have much energy to react from the freefall as he landed feet first into the machine. He could feel sharp metal objects at the bottom as it turned on automatically. Another light shone upon him as the machine is labelled, "Toto's Wild Wonders Burger Shredder". The blades began to eviscerate Toto as he screamed in pain from his limbs being shredded and turned into a meat puree. He started to shrink and shrink, his screams getting louder as blood spewed in his face and the pain continue to rise its' way up to his upper body. Toto smiled a brief smile one last time as he disappeared into the shredder.

The machine stopped for a second, then sputtered out blood from one end and out the other end, a compartment like device made what looked like burgers as they popped out from the side. It seemed to be like a burger processing line in a factory as burgers were inserted into boxes saying _'Toto's Wild Wonders Burgers - Be prepared for a wild flavourful adventure!'_ However, one of the burgers took a different route as it goes into a long oven like contraption. As it travelled through one and and exits the other the burger appears to be cooked. Monokuma, dressed up as a lion, picked up the burger adding it to a bun already containing lettuce, tomato and cheese. He placed the burger on the bun, squirted some mustard and ketchup, then took a massive bite out of it as he cackled evilly, some crumbs spilling from his mouth.

* * *

 **Monokuma:** Hey everybody! I have some more boxes if you want to try them out, they have a rich umami flavour as well. For today only, you can have a box each for free! That's a real bargain if you ask me!

I stared at the execution with an almost flabbergasted and shocked face, that was beyond brutal….that was beyond savage….that was...monstrous.

 **Monokuma:** Izuhara! You ungrateful student! Stop staring and start eating!

Before I could even react, Monokuma tried to shove one of these abominations of a burger into my face. I slapped the burger out of his hand as I gritted my teeth and stared at the bear with discontent anger.

 **Monokuma:** Aww… Did Izu turn vegan? What a shame…

 **Tokaku:** Ugh…I…uh!

 **Aohito:** I…um…aggg!

The two of them proceeded to vomit in the corner of the room, drenched in a glistening coating of sweat, their red faces filled with sickness. I imagine all they could taste in their mouths at the moment was the acidic flavour of their livers' bile.

Natsume huddled into a corner and started to rock back and forth nervously like a baby waiting for it's bottle.

Camille twitched a lot as he scoffed and shivered a lot, it seems his diet would be ruined after that.

Reina fainted in Eduardo's arms as he began chanting something in Spanish almost timidly and in a panic.

Simon cowered a bit as he hid behind Athena, who's face wasn't the usual cheery self that xey were. In fact it was more stone cold if anything.

Karuta started crying and gagging a bit, snot building up in her nostrils from the pressure.

 **Calypso:** I think...I need to lie down….

She felt a little tipsy and faint as she started spinning a bit, Nori caught in her the nick of time as he looked on disappointed and shaking his head in silence.

Kazuko started to freak out a bit as Alia showed no emotion whatsoever as she got almost annoyed by her sudden panicking.

Arihime sighed deeply, it seems she wasn't too heartbroken over Toto's death like the rest of us seemed to be as William watched in awe at the execution almost like a child listening to a story being read to him.

I couldn't make heads or tails of this situation. I stared at the burger on the floor as the patty fell out of the bun and the other condiments littered the floor like blood splatter.

 **William:** I'll forgive you this time Monokuma, that execution was actually pretty cool. You really went all out with it didn't you?

 **Arihime:** ...

Arihime didn't say much as she headed for the elevator, a single tear escaped from her face as she went on ahead. Her face devoid of life, almost as if it was sucked from her body like something out of a magic YA novel.

 **Izuhara:** Monokuma...you won't get away with this!

 **Monokuma:** My dear pirate… I already have.

Monokuma then disappeared from the platform he was on as the once sleepy Nekotang awoke and disappeared as well. And with that it was all done from there, we solved the second case, but somehow...I feel ill...more so than looking at that demented display of an execution or the sadistic send off that Toto got.

What stood out more than anything else though… was what Toto said. He may not be right about all humans...but the part about us quickly choosing to murder each other couldn't be farther from the truth. Is this how it's going to go? Are we doomed to suffer through this cycle like Toto said? As much as it hurts to admit it… at this point, I think Toto was right about one thing.

We couldn't escape the idea...that someone else would end up dead...sooner or later….

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2 Raging Rapids: END**

* * *

 **Received Item:**

Black's favourite cat toy

* * *

 **DEAD - Toto Makumi and Black**

 **Surviving Students: 16**

 **ARIHIME KOYUJI - Ultimate Journalist**

 **NORI SHO - Ultimate Jazz Musician**

 **TOKAKU NISHIMIYA - Ultimate Hypnotist**

 **WILLIAM TRICHER - Ultimate ?**

 **KARUTA ICHINOMIYA - Ultimate Karuta Queen**

 **SIMON REGAL - Ultimate Massage Therapist**

 **EDUARDO REYES - Ultimate Soccer Player**

 **KAZUKO OKUMURA - Ultimate Kayaker**

 **NATSUME HAYASHI - Ultimate Carpenter**

 **ALIA CHARLOTTE - Ultimate Robotics Expert**

 **CAMILLE DE LA ROSA - Ultimate Fitness Model**

 **CALYPSO NIKOS - Ultimate Pharmacist**

 **AOHITO HIMURA - Ultimate Delivery Person**

 **ATHENA - Ultimate Comedian**

 **REINA MANAMI - Ultimate Figure Skater**

 **IZUHARA TOMOKAZU - Ultimate Underground Fighter**

 **TOTO MAKUMI - Ultimate Beast Tamer (Deceased)**

 **MEI-LING JIANG - Ultimate DJ (Deceased)**

 **YUZUKI HASHIRA - Ultimate Warden (Deceased)**

 **DIETRICH KUROHATO - Ultimate Evolutionary Biologist (Deceased)**

 **Danganronpa** ….said an eerie metallic voice.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello Hello Hello once again my lovely audience! That will wrap it up for the second trial and the second chapter of Hope's Lie!

Oh my god..this chapter was really intense to write….as you can tell from the gory and brutal execution, take no prisoners! In my head I was like..this makes so much sense for Danganronpa and I really like the way it ended.

Once again as per usual, I would like to thank my good friend and writing partner, **DancingCactuar** for helping me write this chapter. I may sound like a broken record, but this guy is the real MVP. He's made writing my trials so much easier and we manage to get them done within a day, that's freaky but cool.

Anyway, I hope you all are doing well. Me, just the same old same old since last update, trying to maneuver through life, trying to find something to do, watching videos on YT, playing games not much to my life…JK.

I'm doing fine at the moment of this posting, I have a lot of things to think about in regards to my IRL life so there's that, hopefully I survive wish me luck…

Anyway, wow this chapter! I bet you weren't expecting Toto's execution to be that over the top and severe, well it's Danganronpa, so creative liberties are something I like to experiment with...hehehehehe.

Special thanks to Colton989, for letting me use their character, Toto in this story. I'm sorry buddy, but Toto and Black will be missed. I know you put a lot of love and effort into his character and I thank you for sending him to me. I hope you enjoyed the trial overall.

I hope you all loved this chapter and I had so much fun writing it and telling it from another character's POV, if you guys like this I might do another one of these for future cases who knows, the next temporary protagonist could be anyone's guess. Upupupupupupu.

Now we enter Chapter 3, double murder territory. Oh boy...wish me luck guys...this one might be a doozy to write, but I think it will be a new experience for me. Well wait and see!

I would love to hear you guys thoughts about the overall chapter in the reviews or PM's I love to hear what you guys have to say!

I hope you all have a fantastic, day, night, holiday or whatever you celebrate and I wish you all the best in this coming weekend!

Oh my god driving lessons are so scary but fun...wish me luck guys….

Btw, there's a poll on my profile where you can choose who the next four Free Time Events will be about. Choose well, my pets..hehehe.

Happy reading my fellow readers, authors, otaku and all of the above alike, I hope you have a great weekend!

Bye bye and I will see you lovely people in the next chapter! Bye for now!


	26. Chapter 2 End: Chasing Shadows

**Editor: Swordsman795**

* * *

As we all entered the elevator simultaneously, none of us were able to say a word to the other, as we solemnly waited for it to head back to the main floor, hoping to get some sleep after a long and hectic trial. The trial itself was severe in more ways than one. The musical themed wallpaper for the courtroom was plastered with the burgers made from our once living classmate, the condiments scattered on the floor like paper fell from a printer and the blood's stench permeated the room with something fierce and pungent as if someone just released some nasty gas into the room before they left.

There were now sixteen of us left and the idea that that demented excuse of a children's toy got away with it again, infuriated me to no end. I clenched my fist and looked down at my feet, as most of us were silent as we arrived back to the first floor where our dorms were. We couldn't muster up a word let alone a single sentence as the doors opened up.

"Curse that bear, he's going to pay for this," I thought in my head, "Is there really nothing we can do to stop this from happening…."

Despite wanting to forget it ever happened, I still remember what Toto said, right before he was executed. The fact that we couldn't escape the idea of another one of us killing another classmate, that we would give into our desires to escape and Monokuma would have the last laugh in the end, it honestly sickened my stomach and was a bitter pill to swallow. He was a downright vengeful killer, but his words have me somewhat pensive about what's to come in the coming days.

As the elevator dinged, we all exited at once, with some of us heading straight for their rooms, while others went in different directions to the bathroom, most likely to clean themselves up before bed.

I didn't head for my room, instead I exited the elevator, watched it close slowly as the red door sealed the entrance, whilst I stood leaning against a pillar. This was the second time we had to witness one of our classmates being killed in front of our eyes; being executed so mercilessly and savagely as if they didn't matter, it was grotesque.

First Dietrich….then Yuzuki...then Mei and now Toto….will this nightmare cease….or will we be stuck here forever in some never-ending loop of death and bloodshed? I pondered for a bit, crossing my arms and thinking about what I could do to stop this from ever happening again.

"Why are you moping like a comic book hero on a rainy day?" I heard a familiar voice say, a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

I turned around and saw Arihime looking at me with a worried look on her face. Her maroon frizzy hair slightly messy from the stress, her glasses adjusted perfectly on her face and her ruffled blouse and skirt slightly crinkled from being cramped in the elevator for too long.

"Oh, hey Ari..." I responded, relaxing my defensive stance a bit, "How are you feeling?"

"Aside from losing a person I considered a really good friend, the scumbag who killed her almost getting away with it and all of us almost dying horrible deaths, I'm just peachy," she sarcastically stated.

"I can tell your witty nature hasn't diminished one bit," I chuckled, "Don't you ever get tired of being snarky?"

"I mean, no one likes me anyway, so might as well go all the way, am I right?" she smiled mischievously, "Besides, that trial took a lot out of me, I need to recharge for more wacky shenanigans and hijinks yet to come."

I laughed at her silly comment, calming down some more. Honestly, I don't know how she stomachs all of this with a straight face. I've lost an eyeball, my hand was lost in a fight and my clothes look like I fished them out of a garbage can in an alley somewhere. I don't know how I did it, but I was able to get us out of a sticky situation….but at the cost of one our classmates' lives.

"Let me guess...you're still upset about the outcome of the trial," she remarked, looking at my jittery body language.

"Really? What gave it away…" I said chuckling a little nervously.

"Just an educated guess is all," she playfully commented, "I'm not a mind reader like our resident troll, call it….good intuition."

She was obviously referring to William, which I can now understand after seeing him in action. It's like he somehow pushes all your wrong buttons and you want to punch him in the face. I don't know how he does it, but it worked like a charm.

"I don't know how you put up with him, he's a handful...to say the least."

"I think that's the understatement of the century," she chuckled with a small sigh escaping her mouth, "He's crafty and very unpredictable, like a fox, so I have to be on my toes at all times."

"If only he were the mastermind, then I would give him a piece of my mind," I joked, but somewhat wishing it was true at the same time.

"If only it were that easy," she sighed, "Unfortunately he has plot armor or something, so looks like nothing can touch him. Plus, we don't know what talent he is, so we can't get a grasp on where he stands and what he did to become an Ultimate in the first place, and that's saying something coming from someone as nosy as me."

For someone who was so distrusting of Ultimates to begin with, Arihime has shown she's not the rat that most of us believed she was. I never believed for one second that she was going to betray us or anything, it's just that she was put in a situation where she was trapped with the rest of us, and all she wanted to do was just escape like any other sane person here would do.

She's very easy to talk to, almost like a best friend you've known since birth. She's actually pretty mellow too, no wonder most of us guys fawn over her so much.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me Izuhara," she remembered, "Did you get anything from this recent class trial, like a sort of item given to you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow, wondering what she meant.

"Well, after Yuzuki's trial," she told me, fiddling with her shoulder bag, "I got her handcuffs as some fucked up souvenir and her flash drive as well."

How ridiculous! The idea that Monokuma would kill our classmates and then leave behind their personal belongings as some sort of trophy to be won, wasn't only sickening, but just low. I guess in some ways, it's a memento of the time we spent with that person, be it for a short while or longer than a day.

"That's odd….I only got this weird looking cat toy," I said pulling it out of my backpack, "I guess it's something that Toto used to entertain Black with."

"Shoot…." she clicked her tongue in frustration, "Looks like finding out who put us here isn't going to be as easy as I thought, so much for that."

Her genuine irritation with our situation was plastered all over her pale face, as if her significant other had just canceled out on a date she had planned for the both of them or something.

"Why? Is there a problem?" I asked, a little confused on what she was talking about.

"No, it's nothing important," she said brushing some hair out of her face and fixing her glasses.

"No, if something is bothering you, tell me," I insisted firmly.

"Are you really sure you want to know?" she looked at me with an "Are you serious?" face.

"Yes, I hate to see everyone so upset, it pains me.."

"Okay, okay! You win, just stop with the cheesy theatrics," she grumbled, rubbing her temples in frustration.

Works every time. When you live with so many sisters, you learn that persisting is a sure-fire way to get people to give in to you.

"Well, before she was killed, Yuzuki handed me a flashdrive she had been holding onto ever since she got here," she resumed, "Probably to store her personal information or her prison files on."

"What!?" I reacted, shocked, my eye almost popping out its socket. "Does it say anything about escaping this hellhole?!"

"No, unfortunately not," she sweatdropped a bit, "But it seems that Yuzuki was monitoring the school via the cameras she set up prior to her death."

Well this is a revelation! I mean I know Yuzuki wasn't much for words, but I guess she had her secrets like everyone else here. With all the over-the-top security Monokuma has set up, I'm surprised he let her set up those cameras to begin with.

"That explains it," I shook my head, "But what exactly did the flashdrive have besides boring camera footage?"

"Well…." she trailed off, "I headed over to the A/V room to see for myself, since Monokuma had her room closed off, meaning I couldn't use her room's computer, and what I found almost made me double take a bit."

"What did you see!?" I asked anxiously, getting a little annoyed with the suspenseful build up.

She motioned for me to get closer to her as I did so, she whispered into my ear.

"I saw a hooded figure entering the unopenable door and heading into the room," she whispered as softly as she could, not wanting to alarm Monokuma.

"A-Are you serious!?" I almost screamed out loud, before she covered my mouth.

"Be quiet, you idiot," she growled, "I don't need anyone else knowing this stuff. It's bad enough that I have William to deal with, I don't need to deal with everyone else asking me twenty questions as well."

"Y-Yes ma'am," I replied, "But did you see who it was?"

"Nope...the cloak they were wearing obscured their face and body, so I don't know if it was one of us or some other person assisting the mastermind."

"You mean...there's a possibility one of us….is a rat?" I asked, a little perturbed by her statement.

She nodded her head, "Although it's just mere speculation at this point. I don't have much to base my theory on, but the timestamp for when this occurred said that this was around the time when the Homecoming ball was getting started."

"What?! Y-you mean.." I said, aghast for words.

"Like I said, I'm not sure if we're dealing with a traitor or some random 21st person, but chances are, this person knows something we don't and they may be hostile for all we know."

Wow….so the plot thickens...who knew that the mastermind behind all of this might have some accomplice behind the scenes, helping them orchestrate this entire thing. I just don't understand why anyone would help out some sick freak whose goal is to torture and kill innocent teenagers, but then again, they must be as mentally insane as the mastermind behind all of this.

"Also I'm not sure this is relevant but….the flashdrive did mention something about a Seven Deadly Sins Project, whatever that means."

"Seven Deadly Sins? What do yo-" I said before getting interrupted by the PA over the intercom.

"Ahem! It is now 8PM," Monokuma said sipping on his wine glass, "Nighty Nighty my lovely students, sweet dreams!"

 **NIGHTTIME**

"Well looks like we have to continue this conversation another time," Arihime remarked, patting my shoulder in a sort of comforting way.

"Wait…" I tried to say before she started walking off to her room.

"Oh and Izuhara…." she said stopping and looking back, "Thank you…for proving I wasn't the killer...I...appreciate it."

She blushed slightly, her face trembling and her body squirming a bit, I've never seen this side to her before. She must have been really scared during that trial, I guess the snarky persona is a front to cover for how she really feels.

"No problem, it's the least I could do," I smiled giving her a thumbs up, "You saved my life, so I returned the favor!"

"Good night," she bade me.

"Night," I responded casually.

She smiled briefly, waving to me as she headed off to her room to sleep. I guess I managed to poke a hole in her distrusting shell, I wonder if there's more to her than meets the eye.

I was alone in the hallway, everyone else seemed to have headed off to their rooms to sleep, but I didn't feel like sleeping. I couldn't close my eyes without reliving Toto's execution, gruesome as it was. It was so surreal, but at the same time, it really happened. He died….there was no way around it.

I stared at the elevator once more, before deciding to head back to my room.

As I made my way back to my door, for a second I thought I heard a thud, almost as if someone was still out in the halls at this hour.

"Huh...I'm pretty sure I saw everyone head back to their rooms...even the ones who went to the bathroom.."

I let go of the door handle, walked out of the hallway and headed to where I thought the sound originated from, tiptoeing to not alert whoever was out there, and looked around corners to make sure no one would get the jump on me.

I passed around some more corners and saw a shadow near the changing rooms and decided to peer from around the corner, so that I could get a closer look from a safe distance.

As I glanced around the corner, I saw someone coming out of the changing room, wearing a dark blue hooded type of cloak, their face was obscured by the darkness emanating from the hood and it was too big for me to make out the person's body type as figure exited, headed around a corner as I decided to follow them, hoping that I would get some answers or, at the very least, find out who's lurking in the shadows at this time of night.

The figure walked around some more hallway corridors as I followed closeby, they entered the infirmary, as I kept watching them from safe distances as to not warn them of my presence.

"Who is that?" I wondered, "What are they doing?"

I glanced inside of the infirmary's window to see the cloaked figure messing around with some blood bags, perusing through the different blood types and taking some bags and stuffing it inside of their cloak.

"Why do they need so many blood bags? Are they a hemophiliac?" I thought to myself.

I tried to get a closer look as my hand slipped and scratched the door, alerting the person inside as I quickly ducked into a nearby corner.

"Oh shit...that was close," I sighed.

I turned my head and saw the cloaked figure exiting the infirmary, with the blood bags bulging out of their cloak, and heading back the way they originally came.

As their back was turned to me, I slowly crept out of my hiding spot and did my best to do a silent takedown, as I jumped on top of the figure and knocked them to the ground.

"Aagh!" the figure said as I tackled them to the ground.

"Who are you!?" I said, holding them in a bear hug, "Are you the mastermind!? Or are you their lackey, tell me!?"

The figure kept struggling as they didn't make a sound after that little remark. Thinking I had subdued them, I let my guard down and they headbutted me, knocking me back and using the chance to escape as fast as they could.

"Hey!" I yelled, regaining my balance and shaking off the retaliation.

I chased after the figure, turning corners as they dragged their cloak around, the hood somehow not falling off in the ensuing chase.

"Who are you!?" I screamed, "You can't escape from me!"

The figure started slowing down, and I thanked the heavens for my excellent stamina. As the figure stopped for a second, pulled something out of their cloak and flung it at me like a makeshift weapon.

"Wha-" I recoiled as the object hit me in the face and splattered something all over my body, stopping me in my tracks.

"Fuck!" I shouted, wiping whatever it is, the figure threw at my face.

I blinked a few times to see what appeared to be a pink liquidy substance splashed all over me, my body covered from head to toe in it.

"Blood!?" I exclaimed, wiping it from my body as some of it dripped onto the floor, the packet laid out on the floor with a huge hole in the center.

"The figure!? Where did they go!?" I exclaimed, remembering my main goal, almost slipping on the blood as I dashed after them.

I turned the corner, but it seems the figure had eluded me. Their presence gone just like that, like a summer breeze.

"Damn it!" I said, hitting the wall as hard as I can, my fist clenched tightly.

That son of a bitch escaped! Why do I keep letting potential leads get away? What is wrong with me?! Those words were the only thing that ran through my mind as I checked around the corner and saw the unopenable door. This must have been where the figure got away and hid to.

I felt the metal surface of it and didn't see any locks or handles to open it with. I kept fiddling with the walls near it and felt something bumpy in the frame.

"What's this…" I said to myself, peeling off the wallpaper.

Doing so revealed what looked like a keypad of sorts with a high tech scanner like something you'd see in an action spy movie.

"I've found it…." only realizing soon after, "Crap...I don't know the freaking code…."

I rubbed more blood off my face as I headed back to my room in frustration, not being able to catch the person in the hood or open the locked door. So much for saving the day I suppose.

"Well that was interesting…" I mumbled opening my door and heading straight for the shower to clean myself off.

As I was taking my shower, I kept thinking if there was more to this school than meets the eye. I mean I don't remember much, I only remember walking into this school, hoping that if I get an education then my family and I could live a better life, and then suddenly passing out as soon as I entered the front door.

"I feel like I got somewhere...but somehow...I didn't get anywhere…" I thought, rinsing myself off, "At least I found a clue."

Hopefully there won't be any more murders anytime soon, I have faith that everyone will persevere and not give in to more of Monokuma's dastardly motives.

But like they always say, faith can be a fickle mistress indeed….

* * *

 **Meanwhile outside of Hope's Peak…..**

Makoto and the General walked down a narrow, brightly lit, grey hallway as soldiers saluted the General as he passed, to honor his service and his time in the military.

"It seems your reputation precedes you General, even in retirement," Makoto chuckled a bit.

"Well Naegi my boy, I was once the youngest general to enter the army," he said walking firmly with no hesitation in his step, "But I would prefer if people didn't salute an old dog like me all the time, it gets really monotonous after a while."

"But sir, your files say that you managed to stop five civil wars in the span of two days in other countries and somehow you were able to detect multiple terrorist organization leaders' hideouts in the span of a week alone!" Makoto said, a little impressed to be in the company of someone so respectable.

"It's called diplomacy and logical thinking," he stated, "I would prefer to avoid any resort to violence, wasting resources and losing more men and women in the field, once you start to lose diplomacy, all hell breaks loose."

His words resonated through the former Lucky Student's mind as Kawahara received another phone call from one of his soldiers.

"General Kawahara, what do you have to report?" he said to the person on the other end.

Makoto listened closely as he watched him talked on the phone, with a stern look plastered on his slightly wrinkled face.

"WHAT!?" he stopped, as the muffled voice over the phone stuttered a bit, "Alright….well get me results now, we can't afford to waste any more time, understand!"

Makoto felt bad for the General, he was about to retire but was forced into this position once the The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History hit the world like a bullet train. He could practically see the grey hairs sprouting from the General's scalp as he ended the call furiously, grumbling as he continued walking.

"Is everything alright sir?" Makoto asked.

"No, we lost two more students to that bear…" he said bluntly.

"WHAT! That's horrible!" his eyes widened in shock, "What's going on!?"

"Naegi..I don't even know myself anymore.." he said, pocketing the phone and walking off in a different direction, "Ms. Kirigiri is waiting for you by the balcony."

"Understood sir," Makoto was about to salute, but remembered how the General didn't like it as much, "Take care."

He opened the door, the wind from outside brushing against his face, as he saw a woman with lavender long hair and slightly pale skin looking out at the reddened dark sky with a cold look on her face.

"Hey Kyoko…" Makoto said, greeting the woman he was very familiar with.

"What took you so long?" she turned to him, smiling a brief smile.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: SLIPPERY SLOPE - FINISHED**

 **Surviving Students - 16**

" **Danganronpa** …" said an eerily, creepy robotic voice.

* * *

 **A/N** : Hello Hello Hello everyone, nice to see you all again, I hope you all having a fantastic week and are looking forward to having a great weekend, so am I.

I hope you guys liked this little chapter, sorry for it being so short but it is the ending of the second chapter, last time was different because of the VA intro so I hope this little snippet is okay. I had a lot of free time to make this, so yay...I guess LOL.

Woah this chapter was so much fun to make, yet also tough to get through, thank goodness I have really awesome friends who helped me make the trial flow smoothly and made it make sense in the end XD.

I hope you all enjoyed the last few chapters reading it from Izuhara's perspective, unfortunately we must go back to our resident snarky journalist since she is the MC of the story, but I'm glad to know that some of you like this change of pace regarding the trials and me adding some new touches to the traditional Danganronpa formula, thank you so much for all the love and kind messages you have sent me.

It's funny how once we stepped into his shoes, everyone immediately loved Izuhara lol, instant best boy anyone :3….hopefully Arihime will get the same love as he did, but who knows.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and since the next one is the double murder section, it might take me some time to make, since I have to kill off more of the cast you love so dearly, mwehehehe!

JK, I know it's going to be tough, but with enough time and maybe some help, I think you guys will like this next chapter, I know a certain friend might like it, but who knows in the end.

Once again, I want to thank you all so much for sticking with my story and supporting me in making it come to fruition, I really appreciate it.

I sound like a broken record, but it makes me feel happy to know that people like my way of telling a new DR story. I just love to write is all XD.

Anyway, the poll to vote for the next FTE in Chapter 3 is up if you haven't voted yet, I would also like to hear from you guys in the reviews or PMs what you thought overall about this chapter and what you think the next chapter entails and who will die next.

I hope you all have a fantastic day, night, holiday or whatever it is you celebrate, and I will see you all in the next chapter or whenever I decide to update next.

Happy reading my fellow readers, authors, otaku and all of the above alike.

Bye bye!


	27. Chapter 3: Beastly Tales

**Editor: RioA**

* * *

The darkness was an all too familiar foe...I wasn't sure why I kept coming back here, but something tells me, it's not going to be pleasant as the last time I came to this demon infested nightmare.

Walking on the black surface of my subconscious didn't feel like something I would do whilst I was asleep, but I kept having these recurring dreams, so it must mean something….or I have PTSD...either way...freaky.

I walked around the pitch black darkness, my footsteps echoing with each step I took, as the ground seemed to be made of a type of watery surface. The pitter patter of the water made a ripple effect in the ground as I looked at my messy appearance in the waves it made.

"Curiouser and curiouser," I thought to myself.

I kept walking, sighing deeply, waiting for some obscure monster to pop out and jump scare me at any moment's notice, but instead as I looked ahead of me I was greeted by a familiar face.

"Hello Ari.." it said to me in an almost distorted voice, "Did you...miss me?"

I stared at the mysterious figure whose body type and voice I couldn't make out from the shadows, but only one person I know would have had their hair in two Chinese like buns.

"M-Mei?" I asked the figure, "Is that you!?"

"Oh, so you remember me…." she clicked her tongue, "That's surprising….coming from someone who hates people like me…"

"What….Mei why would you say that…" I questioned the figure, a little nervous, "I thought we were friends…"

The figure menacingly chuckled as it got closer and closer to me, still shrouded in shadow and fog.

"Ultimates….I was one…" it muttered, "Why did you hate me Ari….what did I ever do to you?"

I backed away slowly as the figure appeared in the light, the shadow who claimed to be Mei, appeared looking exactly like her but…

"W-What happened to you!?" I exclaimed, taking in her form and feeling scared when I looked at her ghastly appearance.

Her body was covered in bloody cuts, her skin a slightly bluish color, her head missing from her body- squirting blood like a gory fountain- her head in her hands as blood dripped along her arms and her eyes were gouged out of the sockets with only pitch black darkness in their place.

"O-Oh my god!" I fell down on my butt, splashing against the wet surface, "W-What happened to you?!"

The figure held up the head of Mei and giggled evilly, "What a funny thing to be asking…..after all...you know very well what happened to me…"

"N-No...but Mei...I was...asleep.." I stuttered, trying to justify my actions. "I-I didn't know…it would end like this…"

"But that was your own choice…..you didn't have to go with William….you could have...saved me…" she pouted sinisterly.

"Y-You told me...you didn't have the map…" I defended myself, "I'm not a mind reader Mei!"

"But as my friend…..you should have stopped Toto….you could have stopped him…."

I got back to my feet, my skirt and blouse wet from the ground, as the figure crept towards me, slinking closer and closer like a creepy guy at a bar trying to get my number.

"Get away from me!" I said backing away and running off.

"Typical coward...running from her problems….as usual," it cackled as I ran away from it.

I hurried to find an exit as I bumped into another figure, this time it was a male that looked familiar as well, wearing weird military like attire.

"A fine specimen you are," it said in a twisted tone, "A curious subject indeed…"

The figure appeared and revealed themselves as Dietrich, a needle syringe in his neck and his body covered in puke and faeces, his eyes bleeding and his mouth trickling with poison.

"Analysis….a complete failure…" it grinned from ear to ear like a sinister looking cat, "For someone as nosy as you….you didn't suspect the warden of killing me….how pathetic."

"D-Dietrich…" I gasped, my face officially pale as a ghost and my senses dulled, "B-but...I didn't know…"

"Of course you didn't know…..no one is at fault…" he snickered, "Blame it on the killer and not the rest of you...who sat on their butts...and let me die..to rot away like a corpse in the desert."

I breathed heavily as the dead body of Mei caught up to me, ghastly noises wailed in the darkness as a light shone upon me.

They both laughed at me, as two more figures appeared from the darkness, one wearing a pantsuit and the other wearing a grey hoodie and sweats.

"I just wanted to see my stepfather is all….." said the figure who was Yuzuki's corpse reanimated like the others, but fried and burnt to a crisp, "I knew someone like you would have been trouble….I should have killed you first.."

"You humans are all the same," said the male with a sour tone in their voice, "I never trusted any of you….why couldn't you have let me escape.."

Toto appeared from the shadows, his body splattered from head to toe in blood and claw marks all over his body as a bloody burger patty fell off of his head.

"Get away from me!" I screamed, "You all brought this upon yourselves…."

They all cackled menacingly as they inched closer and closer to me, enshrouding me in shadows as I cowered in the middle, covering my face and engulfing myself in a melancholic embrace.

I cried as they dogpiled onto me, only being saved as I woke up in my bed in a cold sweat, clutching my chest and feeling my heart rate increase with each breath I took.

"Fuck….another nightmare…" I said wiping my face and feeling my heart almost wanting to break my rib cage and plunge out of my chest.

"What even are these nightmares….I don't remember having these before…" I wondered as I put my glasses on, "This school is going to be the death of me…"

I slinked out of bed, pulling the covers off as I headed to the bathroom and took a shower to calm myself down. I didn't need this kind of stress first thing in the morning, it's bad enough that a few people here and have died, but now I have to deal with everyone's incessant whining, Monokuma and Nekotang's interferences and William's shenanigans.

I will say that last trial was intense, fucking Toto, what an asshole. I really am grateful to Izuhara for saving my ass there, I kind of doubted him at first, but now I see that...maybe some Ultimates are not as bad as I made them out to be.

Here we go with the Not All statements people make on forums, but so far he's proven to me that Ultimates aren't always out for themselves, that they are capable of caring for others. As to why I think that, guess you'll know sooner or later, audience.

I got out of the shower, dried myself off, put on the same clothes as before, because who needs diverse clothing am I right, and was about to head out into the halls.

I heard a knock at my door, headed over there and peered through the peephole to see somebody waiting outside, it was Calypso.

I opened up the door, and looked at her as she smiled at me, her white clothes neatly cleaned and her presence just radiated tranquility.

"What's up doc," I greeted her, with a cheesy reference.

"Good morning, Arihime," she greeted back, "I just came to check up on you, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah...I guess.." I mumbled to her, not wanting to relive the trial, "Just a little exhausted is all."

"Oh my, you're sweating too much, are you sure everything is alright?" she asked, looking worried for my health.

"Yes..just a bad dream is all…" I rubbed my head and temples, "I have these nightmares..nothing special."

"Oh I have just the thing for that," she said, opening up her brown bag and pulling out a bottle of white pills, "Here take these, I made these sleeping pills to help specifically with bad dreams and insomnia."

"Thanks Calypso…." I said taking the orange bottle with a white top cover.

I guess I should talk to someone about my issues for a bit. Who knows, it might garner some results.

* * *

 **Free Time Event** : Should I invite Calypso inside of my room?

 **Sure, I need someone to talk to** / No doctor visits thank you very much!

* * *

"Why don't you come inside for a moment, Calypso?" I opened up my door for her.

"Are you sure?" she said with a surprised expression on her face, "Don't you need to rest?"

"Nah, it's fine, besides I'm not ill or anything," I chuckled, "Come on in."

"Ok," she said walking into my room and noticing the slight untidiness, "You definitely need to clean your room from time to time, Ari," she exclaimed.

"Well I'm not one to worry about mess," I sighed, "I spent most of my time working instead of worrying about clean-"

Before I could respond, I saw Calypso making up my bed, fluffing the pillows as some dust flew into the air, she pulled out a feather duster and spray from her bag and began dusting my work table as more dust flew off of the countertop, and then sprayed the room with a sickly sweet scent from an air freshener, that almost made me sneeze.

"Ahh….much better," she said putting her supplies back into her bag, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, just trying to make small talk is all," I said, sniffling a bit from the dust, "Like how do you know so much about medicine and what got you into this practice in the first place?"

Calypso looked a bit serious after I asked that question and just responded with, "Well when I was younger I experimented with a lot of chemicals and household appliances when I was little, nothing special."

Okay, that got me nowhere, what else should I ask her?

"So what kinds of medicine do you prescribe to people, are you really specific with your treatments or do you do a lot of over the counter, here take this and walk off kinds of appointments."

"Well of course, I always make sure that my customers get the necessary treatment, I make them myself, like those sleeping pills you have, they are a specific brand of medicine after all."

Huh...maybe I should ask her what it is before consuming it..

* * *

 **CHOICE:**

Doxepin

 **Ramelteon**

Estazolam

* * *

"Is this Ramelteon?" I asked her.

"Yes, correct," she smiled, "Or it's more commonly known as Rozerem, which helps with chronic insomnia, it's not a controlled substance unlike most sleeping pills, so it's safe for you to take."

I guess I learned something new today, now I know that I need this to help me fall asleep better, when I get out of this place, I should get some more.

"Thanks Calypso, I'll be sure not to abuse this substance," I said.

"Don't worry about it, it's the least I could do," she giggled as she headed for my door, "I hope you feel better soon!"

I waved to her as she exited my room and closed the door, I looked at the tablets and read the label as 'Ramelteon', I guess I should take this tonight, it might help.

 **Friendship Points** : 1/3 Calypso Nikos, she seems to have quite the extensive knowledge about certain medications, it's good to know that we have a medical professional here, she did seem a bit serious when talking about how she got her talent, maybe I should talk to her another time…

* * *

I placed the bottle of pills on my nightstand, as I dusted off my clothes and headed outside. I didn't feel like getting out of bed, but I need to in order for the plot to move forward.

I honestly didn't want to face the others after yesterday's events. Sure they were all scared to death of dying at the hands of a murderer, but they almost threw me under the bus when the heat got too hot to bare. I gripped my shoulder bag tight as I thought about it more, I guess...Ultimates can be human.

I walked out my door as it seems the halls were deathly quiet, perhaps this shouldn't be considered strange anymore. After all we lost four of our classmates, and it's no surprise that most of us would want to coop up in our rooms to recuperate from witnessing such a cruel and sadistic sight.

I headed to the cafeteria where, surprisingly, everyone else was gathered as they all stared at something, all huddled together like a gaggle of geese.

"Good morning…" I said to everyone as they turned their head to me.

"Oh! G-Good morning Arihime," Karuta said, with a mix of shocked happiness on her face, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, but what's everyone looking at?" I asked, curious as to why everyone had disgruntled looks plastered on their faces.

"You better take a look at this," Tokaku said, sweating a little and pointing towards the front of the group.

I was confused even more, as I walked in between some of them and witnessed a horrible sight.

In front of us, we were greeted with stacks of black and white striped containers containing what appeared to be burgers from the looks of them. But what was written on the covers, left a bad taste in my mouth."Toto's Wild Wonders Burgers" was written in red bold letters and underneath that a Monokuma cartoon figure appeared and said, "Be prepared for a wild flavorful adventure!"

I nearly gagged at the burgers themselves, my reflex instincts told me to walk away as I eyed the multiple containers stacked on top of each other, looking as though they were waiting to be taken and consumed by everyone.

"Aww come on," Monokuma popped out of thin air, "I go through the trouble of providing breakfast for all of you, and you don't even thank me or take the first bite, teenagers these days, so ungrateful."

Our attention averted to Monokuma as he jumped to the top of the stack, took out a burger made from our classmate and began munching on it, like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Eww…" Kazuko mumbled, "That's just...sick.."

"Que terrible," Eduardo mumbled, "This is muy mal in so many ways."

"This is beyond cruel," Izuhara clenched his fist in rage, "Not only did you kill him, but now you're serving him as some sick breakfast option!?"

"Oh calm your tits," Monokuma scoffed, "There's enough to go around for everyone if that's what your thinking."

"This is rather...appalling…" Reina crossed her arms, disgusted and pale at the display in front of her.

"So you're making us eat this?" Aohito asked.

"Of course not, I don't want to upset any vegans out there watching this," Monokuma snickered, "I know how some of you health nuts, get offended if I even nibble on a steak."

I watched Monokuma eat the burger more and more, the smug smile on his face and the crumbs falling to the floor were enough to make me quiver at how inhumane it was. He was essentially eating a person who had he killed like a prized deer he shot between the eyes.

"I may not be vegan...but this would turn me off of burgers completely," Camille gagged, looking at Monokuma putting ketchup on the burger.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Tokaku covered her mouth as Athena rubbed her shoulders.

"Athena thinks we should not eat this "breakfast", xey commented, stating the obvious.

"I wasn't planning to…." Alia muttered, "Freak…"

"Monokuma what do you want from us?" I asked him honestly, just sick of the run around, "Is this just some game or some sick form of entertainment...because if it is, then it's getting some nasty reviews."

Monokuma wiped his mouth and looked at us with his nonchalant smiling face, "Well, this is more than just boring entertainment for me…..it's to induce despair into all of you!"

Monokuma jumped off the table and walked around, pointing his paw at us, "I'm tired of this buddy buddy mentality you all share amongst yourselves, which is why I give you all motives, to entice you to fall deeper into despair. You crave freedom so much, that you would kill to escape, like a wild lion trying to jump out of its' habitat at the zoo."

He chuckled, making a reference to Toto's execution and giggling like a schoolgirl who just heard some juicy gossip.

"A malicious entity, encased in the cuteness of a bear, but burning with a desire for chaos," Nori eloquently described Monokuma.

"Think whatever you want to think," Monokuma walked around, "But just remember, I control this school, you want out, you play by my rules, so all of you enjoy these gamey burgers I made for you and shut the fuck up until I get the next motive!"

Monokuma laughed some more, disappearing again into the ether, as the rest of us were either aghast or frustrated with our current situation. Now that two more of us had kicked the bucket, morale in the group was thinning quicker than crops in a famine. \As much as I wanted to say something, I felt that I should keep quiet about the last trial, unless I wanted to reopen that can of worms.

"What do we do now?" Simon asked, scratching his head and looking at his IPad, "I mean Monokuma didn't make breakfast and I...don't want to eat those burgers…."

"No worries, leave it to me guys!" Izuhara exclaimed, "I'll make breakfast for all of us, just give me a few minutes and I'll whip up the tastiest meals you've ever seen!"

"I'll help as well," Karuta offered, "I can make tea…."

Karuta stopped in her tracks, unlike last time, she didn't feel as vibrant and vivacious as she was before Mei's death. I guess her throwing that party was something she couldn't live down.

"Actually...I'm not feeling good today," she said, "I'll sit this one out you guys."

"It's alright Karuta, you do enough around here as is, please relax," Calypso remarked, pushing her light brown braid out of her hair.

"I'll do it," I offered, "I'm feeling rather peckish, so might as well get a head start."

"Thank you Ari," Izuhara winked at me, "Follow me, we're going to make the best breakfast ever!"

As everyone split off into their individual cliques, I followed Izuhara into the kitchen, put my bag to the side and waited for his instructions.

"So I'm thinking maybe a traditional Japanese breakfast or maybe just make what we had last time?" he wondered, "What do you think, Ari?"

"I'm fine eating whatever," I stated, "But maybe make a full breakfast like last time and maybe some smoothies for the athletes, so they won't complain about carbs or some shit."

"Hah, alright," he said washing his his arms and hand, "Now grab some bowls and grab me some ingredients from the fridge and cupboards."

I nodded grabbing a variety of fruits, bread slices, bacon, eggs, pancake mix, milk, sugar, water and other assortments as I placed them on the counter and awaited more instructions.

"Thank you," he smiled dumbly, "Getting all of this with one hand is pretty tiresome, but I make due with what I have!"

Okay, this is going to be an awkward time if I just keep watching him cook, I might as well help out as well.

* * *

 **Free Time Event** : Should I help out Izuhara with making breakfast?

 **Yes, food tastes better when you make it yourself** / Nah….too lazy...be my butler, best boi..

* * *

"What do you need me to do?" I asked.

"No it's alright," he responded, "I can do-"

"No I insist," I told him, firmly, "You can't do this by yourself."

"Well then heh..thanks Ari," he gave in, "Then can you make the pancake mix and prep the waffle iron."

I sighed, tying my hair into a ponytail using a band on my wrist, washed my hands and grabbed the ingredients, beating the eggs, pouring in the flour and milk as I stirred the batter till it was thick and creamy looking.

"So Izuhara, why did you want to come to Hope's Peak in the first place?" I asked, "I'm sorry for bombarding you with this question so early in the morning."

Izuhara was busy cracking eggs into a pan and bacon in another pan as he looked over to me.

"It's nothing special really, I just want to get a better education so that I could get a job that supports myself and my family."

"Really...how admirable of you," I noted mentally.

"Let's just say that it wasn't easy for me and my family," he said, sounding a little more despondent, "Now that my secret is out, I feel like I can tell you guys, my father was….part of a mercenary group."

My eyes lit up in astonishment, he was related to someone like that, wow….I guess I overestimated him too much.

"I didn't know that, that's interesting.." I said, yawning a bit from sleepiness.

"My dad is the one who got me into fighting in the first place," he says beating the eggs into scrambled eggs, "I essentially became the bread and butter of my family, fighting in the ring and making money to support us."

Wow….that's brutal, having so many siblings, being on the run and having to be the financial backbone of the family, that sucks.

"I actually lost my left hand and eye in a few fights," he detailed showing me them, "Someone even tried to carve a letter into my back while I was pinned down, want to take a guess at what the letter was?"

Huh...another trivia question, sounds personal, but small talk never hurt anybody I guess.

* * *

 **CHOICE:**

Z

J

 **C**

* * *

"Taking a wild guess here, but was it the letter C, by any chance?" I asked him.

"Yes," he said putting the pans down and taking off his black jacket, and showing me the scar shaped C on his back, gnarly. His strong back and muscles showed in his lightly tanned skin and the letter C was carved into a flesh colored red.

"Okay, put your jacket back on," I said to him, trying my best not to blush at his scarred athletic body.

He chuckled a bit, "Okay, I'm almost done making breakfast for everyone, you go on ahead I'll be a few minutes, I need to prepare everything."

"Alright, don't hesitate if you need help," I rolled my eyes at him, exiting the kitchen, what a strange and generous boy.

 **Friendship Points** : 1/3 Izuhara Tomokazu, it seems he started his fighting career from a very young age in order to support his family when they were on the run from a mercenary group. Intense, maybe I should do more research on this group when we get out of here. He also has some fighting scars as well, what a badass….cringe.

* * *

I headed to a table and noticed other people chatting and enjoying the other's company. Reina and Kazuko were conversing as usual, Eduardo was busy discussing something with Simon, Camille and Calypso were chatting; more like Camille is trying to talk to her but she's doing her

best to humor him by letting him blabber as she ignored him.

Athena and Tokaku were cuddling up to each other as Alia chatted with them, I didn't expect those two to be chummy with each other, but I'm not one to question romance, let alone someone else's business.

Natsume and Aohito were at the same table, but the both of them didn't feel like talking with the other as Nori did his best to interject, but the awkward silence came off as more intimidating if anything.

I then saw Karuta sitting by herself, looking a little isolated from the rest of the group. I felt kind of bad for her a bit, all she wanted to do was to bring our morale back up to one hundred percent, only for her plans to go haywire, when someone died. She had good intentions, but they're a little misguided to be honest, in a life and death situation such as this, I think the last thing you would want is to have everyone, already anxious and scared, huddled in one area, where one wrong word could lead to someone's head being bitten off or something. What...too soon?

I decided to sit at the table where she was, in her fragile state she might be vulnerable to breaking out into a panic attack, but I'm taking a calculated risk by trying to allay her fears of losing anyone else. I'm the last person to be giving a motivational speech, but at this point, I don't feel good eating breakfast knowing that she is suffering mentally and emotionally.

"Hey Karuta," I said approaching her slowly, "How are you feeling?"

She looked up at me, a little flushed and red, her eyes looking as though they wanted to tear up at any second.

"Oh hey Ari…." she sounded more upset than she looked, "Is Izuhara almost done with breakfast?"

"Yes, he said he can handle the rest," I told her.

"That's good, at least he's faring better than me," she sighed.

"What do you mean?" I responded, "Is it because of that last class trial?"

"It's not just because of the class trial Ari," she pouted, "I….I was responsible for everyone's well being, I was the hostess of the party, the one that got Mei killed…"

She was tearing up slightly, her face ridden with small tears rolling down her cheeks and her kimono slightly ruffled from all the stress, looks like I was right, she's emotionally unstable right now.

"Karuta..that wasn't your fault," I bluntly responded back, "None of us knew that Mei was hiding the map and none of us could have predicted that she would be killed the night before either, stop blaming yourself for something that was out of your control."

"B-But...I was there...I was up at the time when Toto…" she was a blubbering mess at this point.

"I'm not one for words of consolation, but what that monster did to Mei, like I said, no one could have seen that coming," I said to her, even though from looking at him, he would have attacked us at any moment, but that's besides the point.

"Karuta," I said getting a little annoyed with having to comfort her, "Snap out of it, you need to stop whining and crying over spilt milk and go back to being the bubbly and optimistic self you were before the second class trial even happened, would Mei want to see you like this?"

Karuta stopped weeping for a bit as she calmed down, somehow that worked, but I'm not questioning it.

"Y-You're right...A-Ari.." she remarked, wiping her tears from her face, "I'm still upset that she was killed….but I need to keep on pushing forward...it's what she would have wanted."

Poor girl, sheltered from what I can tell and judging from her reaction, she must not have much friends outside of us here, she needs to get out more.

"FOOD'S READY!" Izuhara cheered as he brought out a moving tray of food that smelt heavenly.

The cart was stacked with platters of waffles, bacon, eggs; scrambled and fried, sausages, cheese paninis, pancakes, fruit salads, fruit smoothies, syrup, butter, toast, condiments and other things that I was too hungry to mention.

"Yay!" Tokaku squealed, "I was starving!" she said hugging Athena and fangirling for whatever reason.

"All these eggs are over easy," Athena said, making another cringy joke that made my skin crawl a bit with how lame it was.

"Senor Tomokazu, would like help serving the food?" Eduardo offered his assistance.

"Sure Ed," Izuhara said, pushing the cart in the middle of the room and letting Eduardo set the food on the table.

"Eduardo, you know the drill," Reina snapped her fingers.

"Yes princesa," he said, grabbing a fruit salad, a strawberry smoothie, waffles, syrup and some bacon for her.

"I wanted the mango smoothie, Eduardo," Reina said, a little peeved.

"My mistake, let me go check," he said, apologizing for his little slip up, "Here you go."

"Thank you, was that so hard?" she condescendingly said.

I see Reina was a stuck up brat as usual, it's expected that she hasn't grown up and done something herself for once. Eduardo should really stand up to her more, he's a nice guy, but a bit too spineless if you ask me.

"Oh yeah!" Simon got pumped, taking a lot of meat like bacon and sausage, "Thanks for the food, Izu!"

"Maybe he could have added some more healthier options like whole wheat oatmeal, but I'll take what I get," Camille said eating only a fruit salad and analyzing each sliced fruit.

I rolled my eyes as I waited for my plate to arrive in front of me as Karuta sighed, got up and went over to help Eduardo carry the plates.

"Here you go, Ari," Izuhara said placing a plate with one of everything on it, "I know how much you love my cooking."

"Oh..thanks Izuhara," I nodded, taking my fork and not wasting any time, eating the food, "Oh mhy...gawd, I'm in heavwen.."

He chuckled after seeing me so elated with food stuffed in my mouth, I guess he takes pride in making the food rather than eating it.

"Pass the hot sauce…." Alia asked.

"Sure thing," Eduardo responded handing her a bottle of hot sauce as she drizzled it on top of her food.

"Are you sure it's okay to be putting that much hot sauce on your food Allie?" Calypso asked her, "Your stomach might not like that."

"It's fine…" she glared at her, a little annoyed at being questioned for her iron stomach.

"This is swo dewicious!" Kazuko remarked, stuffing a waffle piece in her mouth, "Ywou're the bwest Izuhawa.."

"No problem, I hope you all enjoy the food," he laughed crossing his arms and drinking a glass of water.

Aohito eyed Alia and was a little surprised at how much sauce she put on her food and almost showed some signs of emotion, judging from the blushing coming from his cheeks.

"Is everything alright Ao?" Natsume asked, "I-Is the food t-too hot?"

"No, it's nothing Natsu…." he said bluntly.

"Tis the heat of a burning passion, stroking the fires of your heart, Ao?" Nori teased.

Looking at everyone's happy expression and chatter, almost made the macabre and somber atmosphere seem almost non existent, despite having two murders happen so far, it seems everyone's overall demeanor hasn't been deterred one bit.

I finished eating my breakfast, feeling stuffed as Eduardo took my plate and sat there, looking up at the ceiling and made a small burp.

"Excuse me…" I said patting my chest.

"Enjoying the food?" said an all too familiar voice.

"Good morning William," I gritted my teeth, watching as the four eyed troll sat on the opposite end of the table, "What do you want?"

"Woah, someone's hostile first thing in the morning," he snickered, "I hope you don't bite my head off."

"Seriously what do you want?" I asked, "Don't you have anything better to do than waste my time?"

"I'm hurt, and I thought the two of us would share a nice bonding experience is all, but I guess not," he exclaimed overdramatically, "I like your style, just came over to say hello."

"Uhuh...is that really it?"

"Ok you caught me," he admitted, "It's about that little bet we made when Nekotang presented the second motive to us."

"What bet exactly?" I asked.

"The one about us finding the hints about the map and seeing which one of us could find them all first," he remarked, "Whoever found them all, the loser had to do whatever the winner wanted."

"Oh my god...I don't need this right now," I rolled my eyes and sighed, "So what, you going to ask me to go on that stupid date with you, wear some over the top ball gown or some shit?"

"Nothing like that, in fact you did promise that you would go on that Raging Rapids waterslide," he giggled.

I clicked my tongue in frustration, I did agree to that and we did make a deal, "Fine, but maybe when the food in my stomach settles first, I don't want to throw up."

"Deal, make sure you put on your best bikini," he snickered getting up and heading over to the food cart.

I shook my head in irritation, I can't believe I got so worked up over an ass like him, but I like to be a woman of my word, so I best go and find a bloody swimsuit now.

 **DING DONG DING DONG**

All of us stopped eating our food as soon as the PA monitor bell rang, Monokuma appeared on the screen, sipping his grape juice like a conventional villain from a spy film.

"Ahem attention all students, I have finished organizing and cleaning up the third floor, so you all are allowed to go up and explore it to your heart's contents," he snickered, "Enjoy!"

Monokuma disappeared off screen as we all looked at each other, a bit worried about what we were going to be in for today. So far, these past few weeks or how long we've been stuck here, have been mentally tasking and tiring. Most of us refused to leave our rooms for a few days since the last class trial, and some of us were becoming more fearful of what each new day would bring.

Even the more lively and optimistic of my classmates, were starting to show cracks in their defense, after having witnessed two murders and two executions. I don't blame them at all, at the end of the day, all of us were in the same predicament, normal student or Ultimate, we all had one common enemy and goal, fending off Monokuma and escaping this school for good.

"Should we go and check it out guys?" Simon asked.

"Maybe we should eat first then worry about what's on the third floor," Reina said, "I'll check it out later."

"I think I'll stay down here for a bit as well," Karuta added, "I have to help wash the dishes and clean up after all."

"I'll help with that," Calypso also added, "It might help me take my mind off what's happened so far."

"I say we have some stay here for now and the rest of us can go check out the third floor," William suggested, "Since most of us just woke up, it would make sense for this to be a voluntary effort."

Though most of us were very weary of William and his manipulative tactics, he has a point, it'd be best for some of us to stay here whilst the rest of us explored this new floor.

"I'll go," I raised my hand and stretching a bit, "The more we know about this place the better," I stood up and dusted off crumbs from my grey skirt.

Aohito raised his hand as well, but he didn't say much of anything as he mumbled and agreed to go.

"I wanna go!" Tokaku chirped, "There might be a room that might catch my fancy!"

"Ok, Toka-chan," Athena smiled at her, "You might fly off at this rate."

"Heh.." said Kazuko, "That was kind of funny actually…"

I sweatdropped at the three of them as it seemed the four of us were going alongside William, Nori and Alia.

We all exited the cafeteria, headed for the stairs as we passed by the second floor and saw that the previous metal gate that blocked our entrance to the third floor was gone. It feels so weird...it's almost like some video game...but a sick and twisted one where each new case you solve, you gain a new level or progress the plot...how meta.

We arrived to the third floor only to be greeted by an atrocious display of pink. The lights were a bright pink color, the walls were dark purple, the floors were tiled in a lighter purple tint and had a sleek shine to them, it looked like the other hallways and rooms similar to downstairs, except this floor seemed a bit more expanded than the others, I was shocked that the pool room of all things didn't take up much as much space, but I couldn't tell from inside since I'd need a better view of the school from the outside and from what I remember before passing out at the gates, this school didn't seem that gaudy or angular in design.

"Wow this floor is so cute!" Tokaku beamed, "Let's go exploring guys!"

"Let's go hunting!" Athena chirped as Tokaku clinged onto xer arm, "I'm so excited!"

The two lovebirds went off on their own to explore the sights, whilst Alia kind of shrugged it off and went her own way as she went her separate way.

"Hey Nori," William asked, "Let's check out over there."

"Sure…" Nori simply said, he was still cautious of William, but decided to follow him anyway.

This just left me and the stoic delivery boy, he pushed some black shaggy hair out of his face as he adjusted his beanie. This is going to get really awkward, really fast unless we start some form of dialogue.

But what do I do?

* * *

 **Free Time Event** : Should I inspect the third floor with Aohito?

 **Time to crack that quiet shell!** / I'd rather have him give me package and walk away.

* * *

"So Aohito...wanna go exploring together?" I asked him, trying to start off our conversation somewhere.

"Alright," he said simply, very curtly I might add.

I sweatdropped a little at how fast he responded to my request, nodding my head as we headed off to go room exploring.

"So Aohito, how long have you been in the delivery service?" I asked trying to make some small talk with him.

"Three years," he commented, once again straight to the point as he blushed a bit.

Wow...he must be a real treat at parties, probably the introverted type. It would make sense since most of the time he only speaks in short bursts, like Alia, but he comes off more natural in comparison.

We passed by a room and it was labelled armory, why would something like this be in a school, this must be a joke. I twisted the handle, opened the door, turned on a light as what I saw in front of me look like some medieval weapons' shop of sorts.

The walls had a stone brick look to them almost like something you'd see in a castle, the ceiling and floors were grey tiles that looked freshly polished, the walls had many sharp looking weapons, such as broadswords, pointed tip spears, flails, giant warhammers, daggers, crossbows, spiked maces, halberds, dual sided axes, a few bows on the walls with arrows in wooden baskets to the side, about four shields one red and white, one black and yellow, one purple and green and the other one orange and pink.

I walked in closer and got a better look of the room, in the shape of lamps, they had electronic candles in glass like containers with black frames hung on the walls, a giant cannon in the center of the room that looked old and unused from the dust coated on the surface and there were two suits of armor on stands in the far corners of the room.

"Wow, this is almost like something out of a fantasy book," I stood in awe at the display, wondering if I should be concerned with the fact that there were real, deadly weapons out in the open.

"Mhm…" Aohito said looking at a suit of armor.

Okay, time to try and get some more words out of this man. I'm done beating around the bush.

"So what types of deliveries do you make, Aohito?" I asked.

"I've done many deliveries….some more than others," he stated.

"I wonder…" I thought, "I've noticed you do a lot of package delivery ever since you got here."

"Yes," he responded, "But I've technically done more than just that for your information."

"Like what exactly, if I may be so bold as to ask?"

"I've done all sorts of deliveries, mail, package, newspaper, you name it, I've done it."

Wow, he's more hardworking than I gave him credit for, I wonder…

* * *

 **CHOICE:**

Newspapers

 **Fast food**

Packages

* * *

"Have you done fast food delivery, like Burger Squire or WcDonalds?" I asked, because I'm getting a good momentum here.

"Yes," he nodded, "In fact my first delivery job since moving to Central Tokyo, was pizza delivery."

"Huh..didn't know that, cool," I nodded, impressed by his resume, "I lived in Central Tokyo for some time myself, I may have ordered pizza from this one place called…"

I struggled to remember the name, tapping my noggin in frustration.

"Was it Luigi's Pizzeria?" he interrupted.

"Yes! That's one," I smiled, "I love their pizza, so tasty and mouth watering, and don't get me started on their stuffed crust pizza, mmm!"

He smiled a little, enjoying me fangirling over food, it seemed he did have human emotions after all. That's something new, I guess.

"Pardon me, I guess I'm still a bit hungry since breakfast," I calmed down, rubbing the back of my head.

"It's fine," he assured me.

I guess that worked out better than I thought it would.

 **Friendship Points** : 1/3 Aohito Himura, it seems despite his short time as a delivery person, he's had quite the extensive record of deliveries made. He moved to Central Tokyo and got his first job there, but why did he move there? I should ask him later.

* * *

"Well then, thanks for the talk, Ao," I said, calling him by a nickname.

"No problem," he said as briefly as ever.

I walked out of the armory leaving him to his own devices, as I looked around the area some more, why did Monokuma have something so inapropos like an armory in a school of all things? The more I start to question things, the more my head starts to hurt and throb.

I perused the halls some more and came across a room called "Costume/Sewing Room", and entered inside.

As soon as I walked in I could see that the room had an unsightly purple colored shade to it, the lights were lavender, the wallpaper was striped purple and black, the carpet was white and fuzzy, there were different costumes from many different time periods such as Medieval, Italian Renaissance, Egyptian, Feudal Japan on racks on the left side and on the right side there were costumes that looked to be fantastical, almost ripped straight out of a fairytale book. There were long flowing dresses, from mini dresses to poofy ball gowns and even some feather boas lined on the edges of the clothing racks.

"This room is so unbelievably camp," I stared at the gaudy displays of costumes and clothes in front of me.

Upon further inspection, there were two sewing spinning wheels that stood in the corners of the room, two sewing machines that looked like something my mother or grandmother would use and there were about four full size mirrors in the room each one on a different side of the walls.

"And I thought the armory was over the top, this room takes the cake," I commented.

"Oh my god, these dresses are totes adorbs, Thena!" said a cheerful voice, belonging to Tokaku who was gauging her dress options and examining the clothes.

"I think something red and black would suit you best Toka!" Athena smiled, "Almost vampiric like, let's hope you're a vegetarian vampire."

"..." I wasn't sure how to respond to that joke, but it was bordering on cringy and sort of semi funny.

I think it's best if I leave this room before I get sucked back into another dress shopping scene….the flashbacks…

I exited the room silently, leaving the door slightly ajar as I searched around for more rooms. I saw some bathrooms that were on the far left end of the floor, and there seemed to be about a few rooms left.

I saw a sign that read "Auditorium" as I entered inside. Let me just say that it was big, almost like something you'd see in a movie theater or an opera house.

The walls were a dark red color, there was a giant stage at the far middle of the room that seemed larger than life itself with a wooden flooring and a red velvet curtain to cover the stage, each side tied up with a golden rope, there were about ten rows of about ten recliner seats in here, there was a balcony above the floor seats, for those who wanted to be above the crowd and there was a catwalk above the stage itself with some spotlights here and there.

"To be or not to be," said a voice coming from on stage.

I glanced over to see Nori on center stage, the bright spotlight trained on him as he looked up, it seems he didn't see me looking at him, rehearsing his over dramatic lines.

"For that is the question," he eloquently said, his dashing suit making him look more sophisticated, "A dastardly game of cat and mouse or the whimsical needs of a broken heart, that is the Ultimate question."

"Is he really doing that," I stifled a giggle.

"Forsooth, the mind, the false guide leading us to an early demise, for the heart...is the true belief thou must follow."

Someone gag me with a spoon, it's oddly not as weird since he's on stage, doing his own form of a soliloquy, but I guess I should leave him to his fun. I exited the auditorium, closed the door slowly as I walked away, feeling oddly satisfied for some reason.

The distance from the bathroom to the auditorium was very apparent since they were on opposite sides of the building, so I guess that's something to take note of when I need to use it later after a few litres of soda.

I noticed a door next to the Auditorium's double sided doors and felt some form of warmth radiating from inside. I touched the metal door handle and felt the embrace of the heat coming from it as I opened the door, only to be brushed in the face with a warm breeze and salty smells permeating my nostrils.

I cleaned the fog off my glasses, headed inside and I couldn't believe this school would have something as out of place as this, and I thought the armory was jarring.

This room larger than the pool area but in terms of width, it was... a beach!?

The bright light yellow sand had rocks, pebbles and seashells encased in it's moist surface, the water looked almost as realistic as something you'd see on a real beach, it was a crisp light blue color and the sunshine coming from above sparkled in the water's crystal clear sheen. There were some palm trees with actual coconuts resting on small grassy plains with tropical flowers such as chaconia, hibiscus, cassia, heliconias and even passion flowers glistened in bright reds, creamy yellows, fiery oranges, dazzling pinks and plain whites.

I was dumbfounded at how a beautiful place, could be in such an awful and miserable school such as this, it honestly looked heavenly compared to the rest of the other rooms.

I closed the door behind me, soaked in the hot air, because the rest of the school is unusually cold and felt the warm, fresh air. I have no idea how Monokuma was able to make this, as the ocean itself looks like it extends further out than I thought, like some infinity pool, but who am I to question that bear's demented logic.

I walked along the sandy shores as I came across someone laying on the sand and taking a nap. It was Alia, who's bangs covered part of her face, but she was definitely trying to relax with all the stress that everyone's been dealing with lately.

"Mmm…" she grumbled, it seemed she was in deep thought, so I best not disturb her.

I exited the beach room, soaking in more warmth and heading back into the cold of the death machine we called Hope's Peak Academy. I think there was one more room around here, but I couldn't find it.

Almost as if on cue, I heard some music being played coming from one of the rooms. I walked around the area, turning some corners before finding the room in question labelled "Music/Instrument Room".

I listened to the music closely, hearing the melodious notes being played in perfect harmony, from the type of music being played, it came from a piano.

"Huh...someone's a pianist," I chuckled a bit, impressed by what I was hearing.

The piano had a very enigmatic but almost litling tone to it, it wasn't ominous or foreboding nor was it something you'd hear in a fancy restaurant. It had an aura of mystery with each note played and it was almost soothing in a way, calm, quiet even serene in fact.

I opened the door slowly, as to not disrupt the pianist's playing, and entered inside the music room. The music got slightly louder as I entered, the piano's music changed from mysterious to an almost intimate and romantic feel, it wasn't too cheesy but it felt like you were dancing in an actual ballroom.

I gazed at the instruments inside of the room, there were trumpets, trombones, tubas, flutes, oboes, piccolos, clarinets, saxophones, windpipes, bagpipes, panpipes in the far left section of the room for the wind instruments. Violins, guitars, mandolins, viola, cellos, bases belonging to the string family in the far right of the room. A grand piano, currently being played by the pianist in the middle of the room, an organ, synthesizers, harps, a harpsichord and celestas close to the right of the room and lastly on the left, the percussion instruments such as cymbals, drums, timpani, triangles, xylophones, chimes, vibraphones, tambourine, maracas and even a glockenspiel.

This room was not as big, but I'm amazed at the plethora of instruments, Nori is going to have a field day in here.

The pianist changed the song to a very classical and quiet song, something you'd hear being played in a jazz club. I looked to see who it was and was shocked by who it was playing the magnificent music.

"William!?" I almost screamed, aghast as he was playing the piano almost in tune and not stopping as he saw me.

A smile was plastered on his face, not a malicious one, but a confident one as he kept playing the music. Despite my skepticism towards him as a person and his methods of going about things, he's quite talented, if only I knew what his talent was.

* * *

 **Free Time Event** : Should I listen to William's performance?

 **Yes, even though he's an ass, it's lovely music** / The troll playing a piano, buh bye!

* * *

I sat on a stool to listen to him play, as his fingers didn't stop pressing the keys, the music getting slightly more intense with each note.

"For an asshole, he's pretty good," I thought, admiring the music with contentment.

"Why thank you," he smirked as he continued playing, "I've been practicing since I was a child."

"Mind reading aside, I didn't know you could play the piano," I remarked.

"Well in my family, Arihime, the heir is required to learn how to play the piano as well as the violin," he explained, turning to face me.

"Huh….interesting," I noted, "It's odd, you've never told me anything about your family, or what your upbringing was like."

He crossed his arms, adjusting his glasses and smiling, he looks pleased with himself, the smugness radiated from his presence but as a journalist, I needed to know more.

"All in due time, phoenix," he chuckled, "But what would you like to know about me?"

"Well for starters, what's your elusive talent?" I asked, "You never told me or anyone else what your Ultimate Talent was."

"Oh that," he took off his glasses to wipe them, revealing one eye is blue and the other is green in color, "I might tell you later, now's not a good time, I hope you understand."

I took note of his strange eye color as I brushed it off for later. I guess he wants to drag out the mystery about his gifts even more.

"So have you always been this privileged?" I asked, wondering more.

"Well my parents were...very demanding, which is the sugarcoated version," he put back on his glasses, "They were very honest and law abiding citizens and were very strict with me."

"Okay…" I noted that fact mentally.

"To keep it simple, they raised me to be the perfect son, in a sense," he said, sighing a bit, "I did a few things in the past that they considered immoral and they disciplined me...a lot."

It's so weird, was this really William, who I'm talking to? He's calmer than before and he's more approachable...was he sick? It might explain his attitude, overbearing and strict parents have that effect on people.

"Uhuh...has it always been like this?"

"Take a wild guess…" he simply laughed at that line.

Another questionnaire, just when it was getting good, fine…

* * *

 **CHOICE:**

Middle school

 **Kindergarten**

Elementary

* * *

"Let me guess, judging from your body language and behavior, this was almost your entire childhood, probably maybe even younger than that, extending to your kindergarten days?"

"It's that obvious," he snickered, "Yes...from a very ripe young age, my mother and father taught me almost everything that you could teach a child."

"So you're like some child prodigy or something?" I deduced.

"I guess you can call me that," he scoffed, "Since I was their only child, I was groomed to their liking, I learnt how to play a lot of traditional musical instruments and even learnt a few languages down the line as well."

Wow, so not only is he a conniving and untrustworthy asshole, but he's also a child prodigy as well….oh joy.

"I felt like a prisoner...to their wishes," he simply stated, looking down at his feet.

"William are you okay?" I asked, cutting to the point, "You're not trolling me or something are you, why are you so sappy and nostalgic all of a sudden?"

"I might be tricking you right now, for all you know," he winked at me, "But that's up to you to figure out."

I rolled my eyes in frustration, despite telling me about his past, he's still as cryptic as ever, those are some minutes of my life I won't get back.

"It was a lovely chat, Ms. Koyuji," he smiled, winking at me, "I had such a fun time, getting to know a bit more about you, on this little date."

"Whatever you say," I shrugged, getting up and walking out of the music room, "See you later, William."

"See you later, princess," he smiled, going back to playing the piano.

 **Friendship Points** : 1/3 William Tricher, aside from being a massive liar, he's actually comes from a very respectable family and background, he's pretty talented, but I feel there's more to his facade than meets the eye…

* * *

As I exited the room, leaving William to serenade the entire school with his excellent performance, if I say so myself. Just as enigmatic as ever, but I guess I have to pry some more if I want to get anywhere with him.

I searched the third floor some more, checking to see if I missed any rooms and didn't see anything else of note aside from a small broom closet next to the auditorium, that held cleaning supplies, like mops, brooms, buckets, rags and other essentials like that.

I came to an even more sudden realization with the flooring in this madhouse. Everytime someone gets killed and we catch the killer, then we get to see more of what this school is supposedly hiding from us. I mean it's fucked up no doubt about that, but...why do I want to know more?

I took out the card fragment from my bag, remembering the mastermind or whoever, gave me it to see what word it spells out. When I got it, this was written on it, "G _ _ _ _ _ _ _."

But as soon as I took it out of my bag, I noticed that the card had changed, some new letters appeared in the incomplete letter sequence.

It now read, "G _ U _ _ _ _ Y."

I looked at the cameras, knowing the mastermind was probably monitoring me from them.

"So this is how I get these letters, I or someone else solves a case and we get to progress in this little killing game of yours?"

The camera didn't respond, nor did Monokuma pop out, it simply stared at me as I sighed and put the card back into my bag.

 **DING DONG DING DONG**

"Ahem, attention all students, please report to the cafeteria at once! No exceptions, I'll drag you over there myself if I have to."

He then disappeared off screen as I shook my head in disappointment, what fresh hell are we in for this time, he better not do another expose on me, I don't need him digging more into my personal life, because we need to save that for another time.

The others on this floor exited the rooms they were in and we all walked down the steps back to the first floor as we congregated with everyone else who stayed behind.

Before we entered the cafeteria, I decided it was best to tell the others of our findings.

"Well the third floor is by far the most outrageous one we've seen," I explained, "There's even a beach in this place!"

"A b-beach!?" Natsume said in surprise, "W-Why would that be here?"

"That's pretty random," Calypso said, just as confused as Natsume.

"I have no idea?" I sighed, "But it's very pretty in there."

"I can't wait to work on my glorious tan," Camille chirped, "This is such a ripe opportunity for me to shine even brighter!"

"How have you survived this long?" Kazuko wondered, in bewilderment.

"Anyway, there's also an armory," Aohito bluntly said, "Be careful in there."

"That's pretty dumb," Izuhara sweatdropped, a little nervous, "But I think it's best if we stay away from that room for a while."

We nodded our heads in agreement, but why do I feel that room is asking for trouble?

"The stage, the scene of thespians, one's passion emanates in their dazzling performance," Nori poetically said.

"Translation, there's a large auditorium on the third floor," I sweatdropped.

"Ooh that's cool," Simon thought, "I wonder if there are going to be live performances there?"

"We also found a costume and sewing room," Tokaku interjected, "So many cute and fabulous outfits!"

"Athena felt clotheslined by the amount of dresses Toka tried on," Athena simply said, trying to make another joke but it came off more tasteless and annoying.

"The beach also has caves…" Alia mumbled, "Pretty boring.."

"That's cool, so we can go exploring later and check it out as one big group," Reina suggested.

"Bueno idea, princesa," Eduardo agreed with her, as usual.

"There was also a music room full of instruments, and they all seem to be in working order," William said, leaning up against a wall, "This mysterious school really goes all out for it's students, even for it's aspiring musicians."

"I would love to see it later," Karuta chimed in, "I wonder if they have any traditional instruments, I want to practice some songs my family taught me."

Everyone seems to have calmed down, but that notion fleeted the moment we realized why we came here. Monokuma knows how to make us elated about something and then comes with his despair nonsense and ruins the fun like a dad telling lame puns and jokes.

Izuhara pushed in the doors as we walked inside, awaiting more despair, but instead greeted with something more benign than that.

We were greeted to what seemed to be a king's feast of sorts.

There were tables in the middle of the room with so much food, that my mouth started watering instantly from the sight of it alone.

There were roast chickens glazed in caramel like sauces, freshly baked turkeys with a honey glaze to them, lamb stews, beef steaks sizzling with gravy, stuffed turducken, baby back ribs drenched in BBQ sauce and that was just the meats alone on one table in the center.

On the left side there was a huge salad and fruit bar with about five salads and two fruit ones, Caesar, fruit, cheese salads all were laid in huge glass bowls with about ten different dressings such as ranch, blue cheese, thousand island, vinaigrettes balsamic and red wine and that's off from what I saw. Strawberries, peaches, oranges, grapes and more fruit were served in small bowls, bread croutons as well as different types of cheeses were also served like cheddar, swiss, blue cheese, brie, feta, gorgonzola, mozzarella and much more, not only in cheese slices but even in crumbles.

On the right side of the meat table, there were soups such as tomato, pumpkin soup, chicken noodle, pea, sweet corn chowder, clam chowder and even broths. There were crackers in a wooden basket and even mini rolls and baguettes served as well to complement the soups.

And the last table at the very back was by far my favorite, the desserts table.

Chocolate cakes, strawberry cheesecakes with a cherry glaze, fruit jellies and gelatin that jiggled as they moved, caramel flans, ice creams with about twenty different flavors all lined up in kaleidoscopic colors, ice cream cakes, artesian decorated cupcakes, freshly baked cookies such as chocolate chip, oatmeal raisin, macadamia white chocolate, apple, blueberry and cherry pies, vanilla and chocolate puddings, crispy and flaky looking pastries, chocolate fountains and a large bowl of randomized rainbow candies.

The last thing was that there was a coolers full of drinks such as waters, sodas, juices, teas and coffees. I guess there was enough for us to imbibe when eating this food.

"Oh...my...god!" I almost screamed out, "This is my dream come true!"

But as I was about to head over and devour some food, Izuhara held me back and cautioned me with a stern look, almost like a disappointed grandparent.

"There's something fishy about this," Izuhara warned us, "Where did all of this food come from?"

"A simple "you're welcome" would have sufficed," Monokuma said, popping out from behind the dessert table and doing a front flip over the other tables, "Teenagers, always biting the hands that feed you."

Monokuma snickered, making a landing with his arms outstretched waiting for some form of applause as a few of us clapped.

"Why thank you," he chuckled, "Now you might be wondering, why there's so much food here and why it's all so generously made by yours truly."

"That would have been my first question," Reina added, "What's the occasion, Monokuma?"

"Yeah, is it someone's birthday?" Simon asked, scratching his head and looking at his IPad, "I'm pretty sure it's no one's birthday today."

"Agh! Forget the birthday thing," Monokuma sounded a bit agitated, "Must there be a reason for me treating you all to a nice feast."

We all looked at Monokuma with looks of disbelief as he shook his bear head and looked down at his feet sad.

"Ahh..tough crowd," he sighed, "But no matter, dig in kiddos!"

Monokuma moved over to the side, expecting most of us to go over and eat the food, but after he giggled so mischievously, some of us wondered if he was hiding a more sinister motive.

"What's the catch?" I asked, "What do you get out of this?"

"Must there always be some win win situation for everyone," Monokuma looked at me in shock.

"I mean considering what has happened so far," Kazuko added, "I'm not so sure about this either."

"Yeah, four of us got killed because of your meddling," Calypso added.

"Wow you kids really would think that of me," he shed some crocodile tears, "How cruel of you.."

"Hmph.." Aohito simply grunted, "No thanks."

"Same.." Alia parroted, "I'm not that hungry anyway."

"Hey Hey come on now," Monokuma stopped them, "You haven't heard the fun part yet!"

"Fun part?" William said, sounding a bit intrigued, "Let me guess, this is the third motive?"

"Oh my, you're as perceptive as ever," Monokuma grumbled, "But yes, this my dear lovely students, is the third motive that will entice you all to murder!"

As he spouted those words, most of us, looked at each other with concerned looks of worry.

Good thing someone halted me, I would have destroyed those tables and swallowed the food whole.

"M-Murder...a-again," Natsume cried, "No, not again…"

"After all of this, you expect us to kill each other again," Izuhara growled in anger, "How dare you!"

"How dare I what, this is nothing but pure entertainment for me, seeing you all cling to hope and then seeing one of you succumb to despair and killing a precious classmate, it's the highlight of my week!" Monokuma cheered happily.

"But why is this the third motive?" Tokaku asked, curiously twirling her hair, "Are we supposed to fight over this food or something?"

"No! No fighting unless you intend to kill someone," Monokuma held up his paw to her, "Simply put, this food is laced with a certain something that I added, and once you take a bite from one of these delectable delights, well...you'll see for yourself in day's worth or two."

"You're beating around the bush Monokuma," William jeered, "What's the harm in telling us all about what you're going to do to us. I mean at the end of the day, we're going to find out sooner or later, right."

William smiled mischievously at the bear as he shook the bear shook his head.

"You're really starting to piss me off, you orange troll," Monokuma glared at him, "But I have better things to do than squabble with you annoying troglodytes."

"Annoying?" Eduardo wondered, "Whatever do you mean, senor Monokuma."

"Enough questions!" Monokuma seemed agitated even more, "Long story short, if you eat this food, then something will happen within 24 hours, you happy!?"

We all starred as Monokuma's face turned red and his claws were bare for us to see, it seemed he was in a bad mood this time, it's too bad he didn't spill anything about this newly created motive. As much as this food is alluring to look at and crave, I'd think it'd be best for me to not indulge myself this time.

"This food looks sketchy and fatty," Camille snorted in disgust, "Are there any more vegetarian options besides salad?"

"I think that shouldn't be your priority right now, Camille," Reina sighed in disbelief.

"Why do I even bother," Monokuma looked glum, "Enjoy the food or whatever, peace out bitches!" as he disappeared like that.

"What do we do, everyone?" Athena wondered, "I mean Athena is not so sure Athena wants a pizza of this."

Pun aside, I agree with them, it was safe to say that Monokuma had tainted the food with something nasty. But he didn't say what, so the only way to find out is if someone volunteered to be a guinea pig to eat the food.

"Well I say it's best we don't eat the food," Karuta remarked, "I mean I can see if there's anything we can use as a surrogate instead."

"Good idea," Izuhara unclenched his fists, "I can whip us up some meals instead of eating from this obvious trap."

He and Karuta headed over to the kitchen, perused the cupboards, fridges, freezer and pantries. They both came back with shocked looks on their faces.

"This is….terrible.." Karuta looked like she'd seen a ghost, "It's gone….."

"What's gone?" Aohito asked.

"The food!" Izuhara yelled, "All the food is gone!?"

We all stopped in our tracks, some of us in disbelief and the rest of us flabbergasted.

"Are you sure?" Alia asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes...we checked every corner and inch...nothing," Karuta squirmed, "It's almost as if someone stole all the food overnight or something!?"

"Bastards!" Izuhara pounded his fist onto the table, "Is this how Monokuma plans to persuade us to eat his food?"

"So we either eat the food and wait for something to happen or we starve…" Simon mumbled in shock, "Oh man, this isn't good."

"Calm down everyone," Calypso assured us, "For all we know this could all be one big bluff."

"But how do you know that for certain?" Nori asked, "Doth the food of life contain the poison of death also?"

The whole room went into disarray, we weren't sure what to do. Monokuma forced us into a corner with this motive, he obviously knows that the human body can't survive without food for about a week, but with water we can't live without, we can starve but for three days at best. What an ingenious tactic and a cruel one as well.

As everyone was clamoring about what to do, I put my foot down and sighed.

"Everyone," I raised my voice, getting their attention, "I have an idea that might quell your suspicions."

"And what would that be?" Kazuko asked.

I steeled myself as I gave my answer, I wasn't sure it would work one hundred percent, but it was worth a shot, plus despite what Monokuma said, the food looks delicious as hell.

"I will taste test the food for you all….."

* * *

 **To be continued..upupupupu**

* * *

 **A/N** : Hello Hello Hello my lovely readers, did you miss me? *crickets…*

Ok, I'll see myself out now, JK.

I'm sorry for the long wait you guys. I know the last few chapters were a lot more faster with the uploads, but I had help that time and it worked out much better with someone helping me along the way XD.

With these, I tend to take my time with them and that's why it took so long to come out, so I hope this extra long chapter suffices ;3.

I've been busy with IRL stuff, a lot of stressful events and I've been having those days where my inspiration vanishes like that and it's been tough to write this and come up with a cool motive for this chapter, so I hope you understand the wait.

Speaking of this chapter, did you guys like the new motive I came up with! I combined some motives together and got this, as to which motives they are, that's up to you guys to figure out, hehehehhe!

I answered you guys' votes and here you are, the long awaited FTE's for our resident mom Calypso, best boi Izuhara, shy boy Aohito and everyone's favorite troll William. I hope you guys liked them, I had a lot of fun making them as well.

Let me know what you guys think in the reviews or PM's!

Also that cliffhanger ending, what did you think...sorry about that XD. The more despair there is, the more interesting!

I hope you guys enjoyed this little chapter, and it might take me some time to make the next chapter, since I will be taking some classes coming up soon, and if I have time I will try my best to write, but other than that, I hope this long chapter will do for now :3.

I hope you all have a great week, day, night or whatever holiday you are celebrating right now and I will see you lovely people next time!

Happy reading my fellow readers, authors, otaku and all of the above alike.

Bye bye!


	28. Chapter 3: An Apple A Day

**Editors: RioA & zephryr**

* * *

"I'll taste test the food for you all, if that's alright?" I said, sweating slightly.

"A-Ari?!" Karuta exclaimed, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes I am," I spoke bluntly.

"But who knows what sort of poison Monokuma might have injected into the food!" Izuhara protested.

"Well we won't know until one of us has tried it," I countered, "I mean would you guys rather starve for God knows how long or eat this food and find out if it's really some bluff?"

Everyone looked at me with looks of concern, worry and frustration. It seems this motive has really pushed us further into a corner, more so than I originally thought. Unlike the secrets and map motives used in the previous cases, this motive was something that we couldn't use willpower or friendship to solve. This motive was cruel, but very smart and tactical for someone like Monokuma.

"Are you sure you want to be the taste tester, Arihime?" Calypso asked.

"The food does look really delicious," Kazuko added, "Almost tempting…"

"And so disgustingly fatty and malnutritious," Camille snorted, saying grandiloquent words that seemed above his intelligence level.

"What other choice do we have?" I sighed in response, "I mean unless some of you want to starve to death, do you have a better option?"

Everyone wasn't sure what to make of this situation. The wafting smells from the various delectable foods entering into our nostrils was sinfully alluring, we simply couldn't resist this edible motive as it was our only means of surviving at this point.

"Guys, why don't we try fasting?" Simon asked, "I mean, I'm pretty sure the water in our bathrooms and in the sinks aren't potentially contaminated, right?"

"While the potable water from our bathrooms seem like an option," Reina pondered, "I don't think it's safe since Monokuma might have accounted for that as well."

"Esto apesta," Eduardo mumbled, "I doubt Monokuma would do that to our bathing water, pero it wouldn't hurt to try?"

"Damn that bear," Izuhara pounded his fist into the wall, "Is watching us kill each other off not satisfactory enough for him, he needs to torture us as well!?"

"Athena is most perplexed by what to do," xey said, pulling on their body suit, "Should we eat the food or should we let our tummies rumble like earthquakes?"

"The desserts really look sumptuous," Tokaku eyed the strawberry cheesecake, "You don't get to eat food this fancy unless you have some personal chef or go to one of those ritzy restaurants."

"Whatever..." Alia sighed, crossing her arms, "I say this is sketchy…"

"Agreed," Aohito said, holding back some drool.

"The garden of Eden's temptation is doth but a malicious trick," Nori poetically stated.

"I-I...don't know about this e-either.." Natsume whimpered.

"Guys, let me eat the food and see if there's anything wrong with it," I stated, "If I suffer any ailments or maladies, just know that I regret nothing and you'll thank me later for it."

"That's rather quite foolish of you, Arihime," said a familiar voice.

I looked to the side to see William appearing from the crowd. He was sitting on a chair with the back end facing forward and his legs in between the arm rests, looking as smug as ever, his glasses pushed all the way up to his face, his orange hair slightly messy and his overall demeanor giving off a very mischievous vibe.

"And what is so foolish about this, William?" I asked him, "Do you have any other bright ideas!?"

"Not really," he snickered, "I was just surprised that you, of all people, was the first one to actually come up with an idea to counter this waste of a time motive; a very foolish one at that."

"Unless you have any other ideas, William," I said gritting my teeth, "Feel free to tell me."

"And why should I tell you anything?" he smugly smiled, "I have my own plans, you lot are on your own here."

"William, if you know something, you need to tell us," Izuhara growled, "Did you have something to do with this? Did you pilfer the food!?"

"Why, of course not," William chuckled, "Wouldn't one of you have seen me going back and forth from the kitchen to my room if that's the case?"

"El tiene un punto," Eduardo remarked, "I would have noticed that, especially since I was making tea for Reina."

I silently sweatdropped. He was a poor guy, forever to be Reina's boy toy slave.

"So do we go through with eating this food?" Simon scratched his head, confused by the mixed responses, "Or do we wait it out?"

"Well, we did have a large breakfast this morning," Karuta noted, "So I think for now, we should wait it out until some of us start to get cravings."

"Good idea," Kazuko thought, "But what do we do in the meantime?"

"I mean, we've explored most of the third floor, but what are we supposed to do in the meantime?" Calypso asked "Unless you all want to go exploring and see if we missed anything in the new rooms?"

"Why not?" Aohito said curtly.

"Whatever, this is pointless…" Alia mumbled, walking off from the group.

Just as I thought, everyone is still trying to recover from all of the stress from the previous murders. Now, Monokuma is forcing us into another scenario where he gives us an incentive to murder and it will rinse and repeat until there's a certain number of us left. At this point, I might as well just have someone off me at this very moment due to how many convoluted things have happened so far. That first trial was such a clusterfuck that even I found it hard to understand at times and that second trial can go to hell for all I care.

Now he wants us to go through with this for a third time, and honestly, I'm just tired of having to deal with all these constantly annoying and solicitous schemes. I just want to escape, go home, binge on junk food and sleep, is that too much to ask for.

"Excuse me, butterfly?" asked a very deep voice, "Are you as lost in the memory of thought as the rest of us are?"

My thought process was interrupted, as I turned to see Nori facing me with his hands in his pocket. His grey fedora was tilted over his messy head of black hair and his black pinstriped white suit was neatly pressed and he looked as dapper as ever.

"O-Oh..hey Nori," I said a little surprised by his sudden intervention "How are you?"

"I'm as right as rain, thank you for asking, my crimson flower," he smiled at me, his green eyes sparkling in the light, "Care to join me in exploring the depths of this school's hidden treasures?"

Nori was such a gentleman, it's too bad he has to be in my cringy and intolerable presence, he deserves so much better.

"Are you sure Nori?" I asked, "Why not go with the others?"

"Their minds are filled with clouds of fog and confusion, Arihime," he explained, fiddling with his shirt cuffs, "You on the other hand, your mind is transparent and calm."

"Umm...thanks, I guess?" I rolled my eyes, his poetic lyrics never ceased to make me gag with every single line.

"So shall we?" he asked, extending a hand to me as if he were waiting for me to give him my hand so he could kiss it.

* * *

Free Time Event: Should I go exploring with Nori?

 **Continue the melody, encore!** / Get off the stage, wannabe actor!

* * *

"Oh what the hell," I gave in, giving him my hand, "Might as well, I may have missed something the first time around."

"Then allow me to serenade you with another tale, butterfly," he took my hand and kissed it.

"Ugh!" I thought, cringing so hard that my face almost froze in place, "So...cheesy.. Let's get this over with."

We both left the cafeteria, the food left untouched as the smell started to dissipate the further we walked away. That's a good step to take, out of our sight, and out of our minds.

"So Nori," I asked, trying to make conversation as we strolled through the halls and headed up the stairs to the third floor, "You've told me about how you came to love jazz music, but my question is; what was the catalyst for all of this to begin with?"

"Well, my father and I were wandering souls," Nori adjusted his red tie, clearing his throat, "We had no established lifestyle, due to his job."

"So you're saying that you moved a lot because of that?" I asked curiously.

"Correct as always," he smiled nostalgically, "I was a lonely soul, devoid of people to call actual friends and living alone in an empty house most of the time with nothing to do."

Poor thing, it mustn't have been easy for him. As a journalist I do tend to not stay in one place for too long due to my controversial and divisive opinions, but when you're a child trying to grasp and understand the new environments thrust upon you, it must have been hard for him.

"And during that time, was that where you met the man who inspired you?" I asked, awe-struck from hearing his past.

"Yes," he chuckled, "I also learned another skill as well."

Another skill? what is he talking about?

* * *

 **CHOICE:**

Teaching

 **Singing**

Cooking

* * *

"Assuming that you know how to play a few instruments," I surmised, "Did you partake in learning how to sing as well?"

"Yes," he said as we arrived to the third floor, "I was a natural said the old, wise soul."

"I'm not a singer myself," I chuckled in a self-depreciative manner, "I nearly shattered my glass windows when I listened to music, while writing an article about a new pop male idol group."

Nori chuckled and I blushed a bit. I can't believe I admitted to singing to someone and it was to boy band lyrics. He's going to think I'm some weirdo or crazy fangirl now.

"I say follow your heart," he simply stated, "You cannot quench the desires of one's passion."

"O-Oh...ok," I said in surprise, stuttering a bit, "Sorry about that…"

"Arihime, there is nothing you can say that will not satisfy this soul's eternal curiosity," he said in a very sultry and deep tone.

"Ok...t-thanks Nori…" I smiled, blushing a little as I looked away for a second.

"It's my pleasure," he tipped his fedora to me.

 **Friendship Points** : 2/3 Nori Sho, it seems he's lived quite the nomadic lifestyle and has had trouble establishing a secure home and school life. It's kind of cool that he's gifted in the musical field, maybe I should ask him to serenade me next time..

* * *

"So is there a room that you would like to re-explore Nori?" I asked him, pushing some maroon strands out of my face.

"This soul would like to peruse the costume room," he remarked, "I would like to see if there are any snazzy suits that suit this lost soul."

"Sure, I guess I'll see you later, alligator?" I said, cringing mentally and waving to him as he walked off to the Costume room.

"In a while, crocodile," he chuckled as he entered the room.

Nori is such a dork. He's very charming and suave, but a total dandy as well. It's quite funny in a very cool way.

I wiped my glasses with the blouse edges near my skirt, as I pulled out my notepad and began detailing more notes about the rooms I've come across so far. Why was this floor so fantastical and whimsical in nature? I mean, a costume room, an auditorium, a music room with some instruments from the medieval ages and even a beach, if this doesn't scream fairytale paradise, I don't know what would.

"Maybe I should check out the armory again to see if I missed anything?" I wondered in my mind.

I walked over to the armory door, opened the door handle and walked back into the dimly lit room and spied the weapons laid out to bare left untouched and clean. I guess no one was going to come within five feet of this room unless they wanted to be suspected of plotting to murder.

I can bet money that this room will be used for something, but then again that would be too obvious now, wouldn't it, Mr. Author?

I observed some of the maces and chains laid around the area and it almost felt barbaric in a sense. I mean, who in their right mind would pay for this junk? In fact, the better question would be, who in their right mind would even authorize this in the first place?

I walked around the room for a bit, taking concise notes on each weapon and detailing how this school allowed actual weapons into a school meant for education. Now I'm convinced this school is going above and beyond to hire more criminal-like Ultimates than I previously thought.

"Hola?" said an accented voice, coming from behind and taking me by surprise.

"Ack!" I jumped, falling down on my butt and almost falling on top of the pointed spears.

"Cuidado!" the voice said, as an arm grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from danger.

My body was sharply tugged away as the figure pulled me into their body, my face landed on their chest. It was firm and was warm to the touch.

"Are you alright, senorita?" asked the figure.

"E-Ed!?" I looked up at him to see his hazel eyes staring back at me. His athletic body pressed up against mine, but in a 'helping me with my fall' kind of way, "Y-Yeah..thanks for saving me."

"No problema Arihime," he smiled at me, "I heard footsteps en esta habitacion, and was curious is all."

"It's just little ol' me," I chuckled nervously, letting go of him and dusting off my blouse and skirt.

"What are you doing, if you don't mind me asking, senorita?" he asked me.

"I was simply detailing how safe this room was and if it had the potential to be used in the next murder, if and when it happens," I explained to him bluntly.

"Oh that's a muy inteligente idea, Arihime," he gave me a thumbs up.

…...More awkward silence permeated the room as I stood there looking at more weaponry while Eduardo stood there looking as well. I might as well take this time to get to know him a bit more. The last time we interacted, I got him to talk more about his past, let's see what else I can dig up.

* * *

Free Time Event: Should I make small talk with Eduardo?

 **Es muy importante, yes!** / No gracias, need to focus.

* * *

"Hey I've been meaning to ask," I turned to face him, looking at the shields on the wall, "But where did you learn to speak Japanese?"

"Oh, that," he rubbed the back of his head, "My publicist thought it was a good idea that I sumergirme myself in other cultures or immerse myself in foreign cultures more when I'm on vacation."

"I can tell your Japanese, despite being Hispanic, is very good actually," I tried to word without sounding racist.

"Gracias senorita," he laughed, "Unfortunately, it's not el mejor, as you can tell."

"Don't worry about it, I'm self taught and even I struggle with languages, even with my own," I chuckled a bit more, "Would you like me to assist you?"

"No thank you," he shook his head, "Reina has been helping me to understand the language better, she's actually really nice."

Reina...nice, did we meet the same people? I mean she can be a bit bitchy from time to time, but I wouldn't call her a patron saint either, if you know what I mean.

"Well that's good at least," I noted, "But about last time we talked, what did you mean that you didn't want to talk about your past?"

Eduardo sighed as he looked away from me, "I'm not ready to talk about it…"

"Ok, but can you at least tell me how you prepare yourself for a soccer match?"

"That I can," he smiled at me, "Before each match, I like to listen to music, it helps me concentrate better."

I wonder what kind of music that would be…

* * *

 **CHOICE:**

Rock n' Roll

Rap/Hip-Hop

 **Classical**

* * *

"Do you like classical music by any chance?" I asked.

"Si Arihime," he nodded happily, "I like to listen to Beethoven, Mozart and especially Tchaikovsky!"

Well to each their own I suppose, I mean I only listen to trashy songs like pop, alternative rock, and pop punk oddly enough. I don't mind listening to classical myself, I might give it a second chance when I'm researching later.

"That's interesting, I didn't expect you the type to like something like that."

"Well it's just something that eases my nerves is all," he chuckled, then looked down at his feet, "I tend to get a little too emotional sometimes."

"Emotional? How so?" I asked.

"It's nothing, I'll tell you some other time, when I feel comodo," he said.

"Ok, well if you to talk," I brushed some hair out of my face, "I'm your counselor...girl or whatever."

"Gracias Arihime," he looked back at me and winking, "I appreciate it…"

 **Friendship Points** : 2/3 Eduardo Reyes, he's apparently trying to learn more about foreign cultures and even speaking many languages. He has a penchant for classical music, but I want to know more about his athletic career and past, maybe next time….

* * *

Eduardo walked out of the armory as I sighed deeply. I guess it's going to take more than making playful conversation to get him and the others to talk to me.

I took off the light and left the armory, feeling slightly groggy from this morning's breakfast, whilst my mind kept drifting back to the motive Monokuma had produced for us.

A food related motive that was very vague in description, but looked rather tempting and seemingly benign. As much as my stomach was begging me to go and eat something, I knew that I should wait it out for a bit before testing these mysterious waters.

I explored around the third floor some more, wondering more about that costume room as I walked to the room, opened the door and then ultimately remembered why I didn't enter the room in the first place.

The blindingly gaudy purple colors of the room almost hurt my eyes from how much of it there was, the lavender lights only seemed to heighten my irritation as I blinked a few times to get my bearings and I felt the soft white carpet brush against my ankles with each footstep I took.

After adjusting my sight to the room's color scheme, I perused the clothing racks in there, checking out the historical costumes and even feeling the soft fabric on my fingertips. I checked the tags of each costume, they all had the sizes for every body shape, they didn't seem to be washer/dryer friendly and are easily flammable.

Remind me to never wear something like this ever, the last thing I need is to get some rash from the cotton or get overheated while wearing these over the top outfits.

I then went over to check out the dresses and gowns, that I assume were for formal events or playing the princess in some dramatic play. It's a good thing I don't have to wear dresses often, I would have gone mad at some point, having to push down the skirt hem, every time I went on an undercover operation.

"What's soft, slippery, and feels good to the touch?" said another voice coming from the door.

"Oh my god…" I facepalm, realizing who it was, "I don't know…"

"A slipper, silly!" said the energetic voice.

I turned around and saw the walking CG Model, Athena, giggling at xer joke as their blue skin tight bodysuit hugged their androgynously muscular, lean body and xey fiddled with their black spiked collar around their neck.

"What is it Athena?" I asked xem, "Here to tell me more jokes?'

"Nope, Athena was wondering if Athena could try on more of those dresses Toka made Athena wear," xey commented happily.

I'm not sure Athena could even fit in a dress, let alone pull it off, they looked more like a tomboy if anything. Their black hair was tied into a side ponytail as xey twirled it around almost in a very flirtatious manner, it seemed Tokaku was doing more than just playfully teasing Athena.

"Then go ahead, I'm not one for dresses myself," I told xer, "They just get in the way, in my opinion."

"Oh is that so," Athena looked at me curiously, "How about this, what type of dress can't you wear?"

Oh please someone end me. Grab a sword and chop me into little bitty pieces…

"I'm quite not sure, what is it?" I remarked, humoring them.

"An address!" xey said, laughing and slapping their knee.

Oh sweet release of death please take me now….

I stood there as Athena went over to the dresses and began choosing mostly blue colored dresses with poofy skirts that seemed excessively feminine and didn't fit Athena's look one bit. I'm the last person to be giving other people fashion advice, but Athena's attire warranted more than just a fashion consultant, xey needed the fashion police to come in and arrest them for mismatched clothing.

"Ok Athena is done!" xey smiled as they tried on about twenty different dresses, all unsurprisingly didn't seem to suit Athena's body type at alIl.

Despite wanting to stay as far away from Athena as humanly possible, I knew little to nothing about xem, might as well face the facts and get this cringe over and done with.

* * *

Free Time Event: Should I humor Athena some more?

 **Might as well, let's get this over with.** / I'd rather drown than listen to more cringy jokes..

* * *

"Hey Athena, do you want to go exploring?" I asked xem.

"Oh really! I would love to Ari!" xey squealed in a very high pitched tone.

Let's hope I don't regret this later down the line.

The two of us exited the costume room, walking aimlessly around the hallways and wondering what to do and talk about.

"So Athena, why did you become a comedian and what sparked your passion for comedy?" I asked them.

"Well Athena watched a lot of comedy movies and Athena even pulled an all nighter memorizing lines from famous comedians from all over the world," xey explained.

I can't say they didn't try to learn the craft, but that's a step in the right direction I suppose.

"So how did Hope's Peak scout you?" I added. I was a bit curious as to how this school could have scouted a person with the lamest jokes ever.

"Athena...doesn't like talking about Athena's past too much.." they said looking down at their feet, sounding a bit melancholic.

"Oh..sorry my bad," I said, tilting my glasses up a bit, "That was a bit rude of me to ask.."

"Athena doesn't mind, Athena likes to thing of happy things, the past is filled with sad thoughts and Athena doesn't want to think of those anymore."

Sad thoughts? What do they mean by that, I mean their past can't be that tragic...could it?

Athena and I arrived close to the auditorium, wondering which room to explore first. I should change the topic to something else, something a bit more lighthearted and playful.

"Athena do you like anything else besides stand up comedy and telling jokes?" I asked, taking a few more notes.

"Well Athena does like making puns, would you like to hear some?" they asked.

"No thanks," I said almost immediately, "Anything else?"

"Athena does love eating sweets, playing with cute animals and eating meat," they remarked, "Athena mostly likes watching comedy shows."

"That's interesting, do you also do research on jokes as well," I asked again, writing down more notes and getting a lesson on comedy.

"Yes, Athena even went all the way back to the beginning, comedy has been around since ancient times."

Ancient times huh...I do remember reading up on that somewhere..

* * *

 **CHOICE** :

Ancient Egypt

Medieval Dark Ages

 **Ancient Greece**

* * *

"Since the days of the ancients," I pondered, "Do you mean it started somewhere around the time of Ancient Greece?"

"Does Swiss cheese have holes in it?" Athena asked playfully.

"Yes…" I sighed.

"Correct, Ari," they smiled, "Around 400 BC, comedy, or more specifically 'stand-up comedy', had its' roots around that time period, and it was mainly for the cynics and epicureans of that time period."

That's very interesting to know, it seems Athena knows a lot of history regarding xer talent, to bad when putting it into practice, it comes off more juvenile if anything.

"I didn't know that, huh," I thought to myself, "That was certainly entertaining."

"Athena loves learning more about the fun filled world of laughter and humor, it's what helps Athena cope…"

"Cope...cope with what?" I wondered, raising an eyebrow with curiosity.

"It's nothing, Athena is going to go check out the auditorium some more," they smiled, "Thanks for talking with me Ari, it was super fun!"

"Likewise Athena, see you later," I waved to xer, as they skipped off to the auditorium.

 **Friendship Points** : 1/3 Athena, while their jokes need more work, it seems that Athena really liked studying the history of comedy and jokes as a whole, I can tell they have a love for the craft. It seems they use it to cope, but why? I'll ask next time.

* * *

I rubbed my temples, glad that that interaction was over and done with. I looked to my left to see the entrance to the indoor beach area. The warm breeze felt so comforting and relaxing, contrasting with the cold and unnerving halls of this god forsaken school.

"I really want to sleep on the sandy beach…" I sighed, "But that rule about sleeping anywhere else, forbids me from it, shit."

I decided to go in anyway because, well- Who doesn't need to get some fresh air and maybe get a potential sunburn from time to time?

I opened the door to the beach room. The familiar warm breeze embraced my skin like a caring mother's love. I wiped my glasses once again and took in the tropical wonders in front of me. The water's waves crashed against the rocks, the flowers glistened with color in the hot summer heat, and coconuts fell from palm trees as they rolled onto the sand. Seashells were glittering in the sunshine.

"Such a calming place," I breathed in the salty air, "If only the rest of this school was the same.."

I walked along the sandy shores, feeling the hot sand against my skin as the waves inched closer and closer to the shore. It felt like a real beach, but I knew this was only an illusion created by someone who seeked pleasure in watching teenagers kill each other.

It was so surreal though, almost as if there was some faint sense of happiness in this morally grey school of ugly colors and cold blooded murder.

I rested near a grass patch near the shady palm trees, sitting down against the tree's body. I placed my bag down on the ground, listening to the soothing rhythm of the ocean waves.

I took my glasses off of my face, rested them on my blouse top as I soaked in more sunshine. I almost fell asleep from the warm breeze.

I seemed to have dozed off for a few minutes, not caring much for the rules and resting peacefully on the yellow sand and green grass.

"Ari…" said a voice that sounded quite faint, "Are you ok?"

I grumbled a bit, not wanting to greet whoever it was that wanted to interrupt my nap.

"Ari!" the voice yelled.

"Huh!? Don't submit that tape!" I awoke from my brief nap, "Wait...who's there?"

My vision was blurry and I had a hard time making out who was calling out to me, I waved my hands around to search for my glasses, completely forgetting where I put it last.

"Here you go," the voice said, placing something over my eyes, "Is that better?"

The blurry figure rested my glasses over my eyes as my sight grew more crystal clear, I rubbed my eyes a bit and saw who it was that awoke me from my nap.

"Oh...Simon, it's you," I commented looking up at the tall giant, towering over me like a Greek sculpture.

"You almost fell asleep and broke one of the rules," he explained, happily smiling and sitting down next to me, "It's a good thing I was here, to wake you up."

"Thanks big guy," I yawned, covering my mouth, "So what brings you here to the beach room?"

"Just taking a walk around and seeing the sights is all," he scratched the back of his head, "I needed to clear my head from all of the pressure and stress this motive has caused everyone."

Maybe now is a good time to get to know a bit more about our resident bodybuilder…

* * *

Free Time Event: Should I relax with Simon?

 **Of course, I need to talk and vent a bit.** / No thanks, people ewww…

* * *

"Ok, that's good at least," I nodded, "You're oddly calm about all of this. Is something on your mind?" I asked, pulling out my notepad.

"Not much," he sighed, "I'm just a little worried for someone…"

"Someone, who may that be?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"It's nothing," he sat with his legs crossed and his large muscular arms crossed, "I'm just a little homesick is all…"

"Homesick, how so?" I wondered.

"As you know, I'm not Japanese, I'm American actually," he said brushing up his blond hair, "Hence why my name is very foreign compared to the others, aside from maybe Eduardo and Dietrich."

"Oh that makes sense, so you're like a foreign exchange student," I answered.

"Yes," he smiled at me wistfully, his dark green eyes looking back at me, "It's a little scary, being away from home."

Poor guy, all alone in Japan and his family is back home in America. I couldn't help but feel bad for him. I patted his back, feeling his defined muscular form in the process.

"There there," I rubbed his back, "It'll get better soon, if we manage to make it out of this hellhole."

As I said before, I'm not one for comforting words, so this half hearted comfort session came off more cringy if anything. I'm someone who's more for snarky confrontation rather than cheering someone up with my sarcastic sounding tone.

"Thank you, Arihime," he looked at me, his eyes watering slightly.

"So, what part of America, or more so what state are you from?" I asked, curiously.

"Wanna take a guess," he teased.

Okay, time to answer more questions, someone put me on one of those trivia game shows, the answers are flowing into my brain!

* * *

 **CHOICE** :

New Mexico

New Jersey

 **New York**

* * *

"Out of fifty states, you're from New York, right?" I answered, "I can tell you have an accent."

"Wow, that's amazing," he chuckled, "It's so cool how you know so much about foreign countries."

"Well, as a Journalist, I make it my job to be more wordly and forward thinking," I explained, "If a journalist only gave one side of the argument and didn't explore other leads without sufficient evidence, then their words fall flat."

"That's interesting," he turned to me, "You know...I actually thought you were a cute news anchor...when we first met," he blushed slightly.

My face turned from pale to blushing pink in seconds. Wow, he really thinks I'm cute huh...poor boy, he must've forgotten who I was. I mean, I don't call myself pretty because I'm average, plain, and simple.

And don't use that 'not like other girls crap'. I didn't ask to be special, the people around me are just...weird, to put it lightly.

"Well…" I pushed up my glasses and played with some of my messy hair, "That's very sweet of you Simon, but I'm afraid it might not work out."

"Oh, why is that?" he asked, looking at his I-Pad.

"Long story short, jealous co-workers, a perverted cameraman, and the makeup/wardrobe girls fussing over my poor fashion choices and pimpled face," I bluntly stated.

He laughed at my remark, the sweat from the sun dripping onto his black tank top and his peachy skin, tanning slightly.

"You're such a nice girl, Ari," he smiled a shiny grin, "I enjoy talking with you."

"O-Oh!? T-Thanks Simon…" I responded, stuttering a bit, "No one's ever said that to me before…."

Simon simply chuckled, nodding his head and looking at the beach waves.

 **Friendship Points** : 2/3 Simon Regal, aside from having a lot of knowledge on massage techniques, he also misses his home very much and whoever it was he was worried for. He's such a sweet boy, he needs some good ol' TLC.

* * *

"Well I'm going to go ahead and see if there's anything else we missed," I sat up, dusting the back of my skirt, "Thank you for the talk, Simon."

"No problem," he giggled, getting up as well, "It was my pleasure!"

He then walked closer to me as I felt his large body approaching me and I got a little nervous. Was he planning to kill me, was Simon more cunning than I originally thought!?

I felt his arms wrap around me as he pulled me in closer to his body. My cheek pressed against his muscular chest, as I blushed intensely.

"W-What are you doing!?" I mumbled, fumbling for words.

"Just giving you a hug," he laughed, letting me go and fixing his white shirt, "I just wanted to thank you for being such a good friend to me and everyone else."

"Oh...ok," I shrugged off the hug, "I'm glad to be of some help, I guess?"

My mixed feelings jumped around in my head like an emotional battlefield of thoughts. I'm not used to getting hugs. The last time someone tried to put their arms around me was when they tried to stab a knife into the back of my neck.

I guess it's not so bad though. I just don't feel like it's my place to spurn Simon's friendship or anyone else's for that matter, given what happened last time.

After waving goodbye to Simon, who decided to venture further inside the beach room, I left the calming warmth, only to be greeted by the brisk cold of the A/C coming from the vents in the gaudy colored hallway. I shivered and rubbed my shoulders upon realizing that I hadn't made much progress in terms of discovering new areas of interest.

"This is going well…" I lied to myself, "Now what else is there to investigate?"

DING DONG DING DONG

Then as if on cue, the announcement bell dinged as Monokuma appeared on a nearby TV screen.

"Ahem, attention all students, please report to the auditorium for a special event, anyone who doesn't show up will be quartered on the spot, hurry hurry."

Of course it had to be him, what fresh hell are we in for now, he better not try and show another secret to make everyone else even more suspicious of me, I mean the creator isn't that lazy right….right!?

Since the beach room was closer to the auditorium, I didn't have trouble finding my way there. I pushed open the double doors, walked inside the dimly lit auditorium as the red curtains were open and covered the entire stage. It seems someone was trying to hide something or is going to surprise us with something, who knows.

I swear to god if Monokuma pulls another stupid character reveal, I'm done.

Everyone else started to file into the room, I sat somewhere in the middle second row while the others sat in the front or some hid in the third row behind me.

"I wonder what Monokuma wants to show us this time?" Karuta asked, sounding a bit worried.

"I hope it's not something terrible or frightening," Tokaku replied, "I'm not sure I can take anymore of this anticipation."

"Is the bear going to put on a performance?" Izuhara wondered, a bit irritated with Monokuma's meddling, "He better not do anything to mess with us again."

I was just as confused as everyone else. I prayed that it wasn't something detrimental to my cover, but thinking upon it now, my cover was blown the second that video surfaced. So I think it's safe to assume that it's nothing similar to that.

"I mean he showed us the motive already," Calypso thought, "What else is there?"

"Not sure," Eduardo pondered, "Let's hope it's not un problema."

As everyone kept guessing at what's going on, I sat in my seat looking back at the notes I took. I was questioning my findings even more. I found nothing of interest on this floor and it infuriated me that my research was going nowhere. I didn't have many resources at my disposal.

"Aww are you sad, you're little expedition didn't go as planned," said a snide voice.

"What is it now, William?" I asked, looking back to see him sitting in the third row behind me.

"Oh it's nothing special," he snickered, playing with his orange messy hair, "Just watching as you stumble to find more secrets when you're barking up the wrong tree."

"And do tell what am I doing wrong?" I sarcastically responded, "From what I can tell, you're not doing much either, unless you think trolling me is going to work."

"Trolling you?" he feigned being hurt, "You wound me, Arihime."

I rolled my eyes at him as the lights started getting darker in the auditorium. A vibrating noise came from nowhere.

"Ahem!" said someone, clearing their throat, "Ladies, gentleman and those in between, thank you all for joining me!"

We all heard Monokuma's voice coming from the intercom from above the stage. The red velvet curtain were drawn back to reveal something on the stage.

"What's going on?" I wondered.

As the curtain finished opening, on the wooden stage there seemed to be some sort of set like something you'd see in a play or stage show performance.

There was a castle like wooden prop that emulated a castle's front gates; it was a grey brick like stage piece with a red, white, green, yellow and blue flag flowing from near the top of the castle walls. There were cardboard cutouts lain on the floor to look like moats, paper alligators taped on the front. There was also a wooden door attached to the castle's curved entrance like a drawbridge. Also present were small windows near the top parts of the walls with toy soldiers in each window to look like they were protecting the castle.

In the back of the stage there seemed to be a larger portion of the castle where there was an ivory tower of the same brick like color, but it was slightly taller than the rest of the castle and had a mannequin in the window dressed like a princess, wearing a blonde wig and a poofy pink dress.

"What the heck?" I wondered in my mind, "What exactly is this?"

"That's a good question," said Monokuma's voice coming from somewhere on stage.

As he said that, a spotlight appeared on stage to reveal Monokuma on the top of the stage. He was near the ceiling where two gold masks rested, one a laughing mask and the other a frowning mask. He was dressed in a knight's armor and brandished a shield and a sword.

"It is my pleasure to announce to you all," Monokuma giggled as he jumped off of the masks and landed somewhere in the castle, making a loud crashing noise.

"What is even going on?" Camille asked confused.

"Not sure," Aohito mumbled.

"I'm alright!" Monokuma announced. He did a bunch of leaps as he began combating toy soldiers.

Monokuma swung his sword around and defeated the soldiers. He then ran around the set, reached the tower area, rescued the mannequin princess, and then threw the body out of the window as a cardboard dragon appeared.

"I'm confused.." Simon looked in awe, "What's the plot?"

"Don't know," Alia sighed, shaking her head.

Monokuma then pierced through the dragon's body as it landed on the castle set and destroyed it. Monokuma was crushed by the rubble, only to reappear with the armor off his body and strewn across the stage as the curtain closed.

"What, no applause?" Monokuma eyed everyone, "Tough crowd."

Monokuma pouted as the curtain on stage opened up to reveal the once decimated stage set. It was completely gone from sight and devoid of any mess or rubble.

"Why did you bring us here Monokuma?" Reina scoffed at him.

"Wow, everyone's a critic," he sighed and jumped back on stage, "But no matter, I have gathered you all here today to give you guys a little treat, because I'm that generous!"

We all collectively sweatdropped at Monokuma's gestures, I mean I know it's his M.O to fuck with us, but is he really going for overkill at this point with the silly antics?

"T-Treat?" Natsume questioned, "What i-is it?"

"If you'd let me finish, then I can tell you brats," Monokuma put his paw up, waving it around, "I was about to say, that you all will be cast in your very own plays!"

…..WHAT!? Plays, really!?

"I'm sorry, but what do you mean by plays?" I asked, raising my hand, getting his attention.

"I mean it should be obvious," Monokuma shook his head, "Like stage plays, dramas, live and in person, not that Television soap opera shit, I'm talking about the real good stuff!"

"Like what?" Kazuko asked as well, "Why must we be in the plays?"

"You guys sure do ask a lot of tiresome questions," Monokuma seemed annoyed, "It's for my entertainment and you all will be cast as actors in fairytale-esque plays!"

My mind raced with a multitude of questions, some of which ranged from what is even going on right now to what the fuck is this middle school garbage. Not only is he tempting us with food, he's now trying to force us into performing for him live on stage. This is so beyond cringy that I might as well throw up right now in my mouth.

"Ooh fairytales!" Athena seemed a bit excited, "Like stuff from storybooks?"

"Yes, more specifically there will be a total of 8 plays that will be orchestrated by you the student body," Monokuma giggled, blushing in the process.

"I know it's for your entertainment," William chimed in, "But is that really all there is to it?"

"I'll leave that up to your imagination, Willy," Monokuma snickered deviously, "For now, I will now assign you all your roles and what plays will be organized as well."

Monokuma fiddled with with something on his body as he pulled out more envelopes and tossed them so that they landed to a certain person specifically, my envelope landed in my lap as I picked it up, wondering if there was anything suspicious on it.

"If you all would kindly open up your envelopes, you will see what role you received," Monokuma announced, eagerly awaiting our reactions.

I sighed deeply, turned the envelope over, unattached the string, opened the flap as I pulled out a sheet of white paper that had my name and my picture profile, and on the cover it said in beautifully written cursive black inked handwriting, there was a title.

* * *

Arihime Koyuji

Ultimate Journalist

 **BEAUTY AND THE BEAST**

ROLE: Belle, lead

* * *

I stared at the paper, confounded for words as I my eye twitched in frustration. Is he serious…..haha…

"What the fuck is this?" I almost said out loud, "Is this a joke!?"

"Oh you have a problem with it, firecracker?" Monokuma snickered, "Well too bad, you're stuck with the role until the plays are over!"

I continued to stare at the paper as I inserted it back into the envelope and rubbed my temples in frustration.

"This is absolutely outrageous!" Camille shouted out, "Why am I stuck with this measly and unseemly role!"

"Huh...this is oddly fitting," William eyed his paper, "Interesting choice Monokuma."

"Is it because I'm a bit of a neat freak that I got this role?" Calypso wondered, a little embarrassed by what was on her paper.

"This is most bewildering indeed," Nori thought, looking at his paper, a bit worried.

"Well I guess this isn't so bad…" Kazuko read her role and sighed in disappointment.

"A princess?" Karuta seemed slightly happy and confused, "Is my attire that regal looking?"

Alia simply took her envelope, put it to the side, crumpled up the paper and threw it on the floor, crossing her arms accompanied with an irritated look on her face as she brushed back her bangs.

"Huh...how fitting," Reina looked at her paper, a bit pleased with what she got, "What did you get Eddie?"

"I got this," he showed her his paper and she began squealing, "Me alegra que estes feliz."

I guess not everyone is totally against the idea of these plays and the roles they were given. Still it kind of creeps me out that I'm playing the lead role in a play, I never imagined I would be doing something like this in my entire life.

I was never one to hog the spotlight nor did I crave to be on stage like most wannabe thespians nowadays.

"Why did I get this role?" Tokaku looked at her paper, a bit weirded out.

"Athena is most perplexed by this as well, Toka," Athena scratched their head.

"Hmph…" Aohito looked at his paper indifferently.

"I-It could be worse…" Natsume whimpered.

"This is just...insipid," Izuhara gripped his paper tightly, "We're forced to be his playthings for his amusement, I cannot stand for this!"

"Oh is there a problem?" Monokuma looked at Izuhara with his glowing red eye sinisterly, "If you have a complaint, please feel free to make one at our help desk right next to the turret."

Izuhara clenched his fist tighter, gritted his teeth and sighed loudly as he put his paper back into the envelope and conceded.

"Anyone else have any questions?" Monokuma asked us, a bit content with our yielding to his whims, "Good, now you all will perform for me in due time, but until then, better get to doing research on your roles in the meantime, ta ta!"

Monokuma disappeared from the stage like a phantom in the night, as the rest of us had looks of dumbfounded confusion. I imagined that half of us had a million questions running through our brains wondering what the hell Monokuma was after, but at this point it's hard to say what exactly it is, since he's so spontaneous and unpredictable.

"Are we really going to do this?" Karuta asked worried, "I don't feel comfortable doing this…."

"I don't think we have a choice…." Camille said, clearly annoyed with the role he was given.

"Do you guys know what roles you got?" Aohito inquired, "We might be able to help each other better if we knew what our roles were."

"That's not a bad idea," Kazuko added.

Wow, somehow everyone is working together despite how hopeless the situation is. I will admit I'm not too fond of this play thing either, but there's not much else we can do, let alone I, so it's best to play along for now.

Everyone huddled in one big circle close to the stage as we planned to discuss our predicament further. It's weird, just a few days ago, we were at each other's throats, but now all of a sudden we want to work together to solve our problems….talk about lazy writing.

"So what roles did you all receive?" Izuhara asked everyone.

Then one by one everyone, minus Alia, had presented their envelopes, opened them up and took out the papers with their roles on it.

"Wow Ari," Karuta looked at my paper, "You're so lucky, you get to be Belle!"

"Heh...I guess so.." I sighed deeply, feigning happiness, "It doesn't matter to me."

"Well speaking of princesses," Reina added, "I get to play the role of Snow White!"

"Wow that's so cool, Reina!" Tokaku cheered for her, "You get to be a princess like Ari, I'm so jealous."

If only you knew how I really felt about all of this nonsense, then you might think differently. I mean I don't have a problem with fairytales, I practically grew up with them. I'm just worried about what Monokuma plans to do with these plays and why he's forcing us to participate.

"I got Morgan Le Fay," Tokaku pouted, clearly a little unhappy.

"Athena got Guine- something…" they tried to pronounce the name of the role.

"Guinevere," I corrected them, "I presume you two will be in the King Arthur Play?"

"How did you know?" Athena looked curious, "Do you have magic powers that lets you see into the future or something!?"

"No...I just read a book about King Arthur and came to that conclusion, since those names are prominent in that book," I detailed for them.

"Oh thanks Ari," Athena dumbly smiled, "But who's playing King Arthur?"

"That would be me…." Izuhara joined in, "It seems I will be the one to take home the glory and become king..heh…"

"Nice going man!" Simon patted him on the back, "You get to be royalty!"

It seems some of them were happy to get good roles, I don't understand how their excitement came to be, when just a few seconds ago, they were all scared out of their minds about what Monokuma was planning to do. Oh well, I shouldn't burst their bubble.

"I am Reina's principe," Eduardo smiled, "She is la manzana de mi ojo."

Reina blushed happily, it seems her Hispanic lover is charming her with the language of love, I pray those two make the right decisions later on. What am I talking about, I know next to nothing about love, what am I doing telling other people how to manage their love life.

"I got Princess Kaguya," Karuta said, "I love that story, despite how dark it is."

"I'm sure you'll be able to pull it off, Karuta," Kazuko chimed in, "Meanwhile I got Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz."

"R-Really…" Natsume looked at his paper and it fell out of his hands from all his shivering, "I-I got the C-C-Cowardly Lion.."

That's the most perfect role ever typecasted for Natsume ever. It's befitting of my childhood friend, poor boy.

"The Tin Man," Aohito interjected, "Looks I got that role."

Another role that was a match made in heaven, Monokuma seemed to be on a role with all of these, no pun intended. Aohito doesn't say much, but to say he doesn't have a heart is pretty far fetched.

"I cannot accept this role, it is beneath me," Camille took the paper and almost ripped it before Kazuko took it from him and stifled some giggling.

"The Scarecrow," she burst out laughing, "How fitting, you seem to lack a brain, despite having a massive ego."

I also stifled some laughter, but more at the fact that Kazuko was the one to point it out first, you go girl.

"Just think about it Camille," I told him, stroking his broken pride, "Not many scarecrow are as athletically stunning as you, you're the first of your kind!"

"Oh...when you put it like that," he quickly recovered, flexing in a muscular pose, "I'll be sure to put on a performance that will outshine everyone!"

"So it looks like you four will be in one play," I thought out loud, "Reina and Eduardo in one more, Tokaku, Athena and Izuhara in the other and Karuta as the sole lead in her own."

"So what about the others?" Nori asked, "Do they also become thespians as well?"

"Well what did you get Nori?" I asked him.

"This cat got something that will knock your socks off," he claimed, fixing his fedora.

He showed me his role and I was a little surprised at what he got.

"You got Prince Charming," I noticed and was a little surprised by the role, "So you get to dress up in even ritzier attire and your dialogue will come off more natural."

I slightly cringed at what I just said, but Nori didn't seem to mind as he smiled at me, winked and tipped his fedora.

"Alia what did you get?" Karuta asked, "You seemed pretty annoyed with what you got."

"I don't care...Alice in Wonderland…" she grunted, sat back down, crossing her arms in irritation.

"Ooh that's so cute!" Reina chirped, "But I never imagined you the type to be in such a naive role as that."

Alia glared at Reina with daggers in her eyes, as it seemed that made her cold demeanor even more harsh and brisk.

"Well I love this fairytale regardless," Calypso played with her hair braid, "It's been a dream of mine to be cast as Cinderella!"

"Oh how romantic, Caly!" Tokaku squealed, "You're so lucky! I wish I had a prince charming of my own."

"Well it looks Nori and Calypso will be cast into the same play then," Izuhara thought, "So that leaves Simon and William, what did you two get?"

"Took you long enough," William sneered as he stood in the middle of the group, "How apropos a role as this, to be cast as the Ultimate Trickster himself, Rumpelstiltskin!"

He was right, that fits him to a T. I hate Monokuma for having to make me go through with this absurd play, but I will applaud his sense of dark and cynical humor. William, in a role that satirizes his entire personality and character was such a match made in heaven. I almost felt I was in heaven itself.

"Simon, you didn't tell us your role," Athena mentioned as she saw the tall giant looking at his paper and blushing a bright red color on his face.

"I…" he had trouble finding the words to speak, "I uh…."

"What is it Sime?" I asked the towering musclebound dork, "Are you getting cold feet?"

Izuhara took the paper from Simon, read his role as his eyes almost bulged out of the sockets.

"Woah," Izuhara wolf whistled, "This is...very interesting indeed."

"What?" I asked, as everyone gathered around to see the paper.

They all looked at me and Simon in surprise, the girls cooing and aweing and the guys nudging Simon, winking at me or nodding.

"What?!" I got antsy from the suspense of it all.

"Oh hoh," William took the paper and giggled, "It seems you found your match!"

I took the paper from him and looked at it closely, reading what Simon's role was as it read, "Beast" from Beauty and The Beast.

…..

I stared at the paper, my emotions peaked and my skin tingled. My cheeks felt warm and my skin turned a bright red.

"Umm…..uh.." I was aghast for words, "So..Simon and I…"

Everyone else nodded, whilst people like Nori and Natsume seemed slightly disappointed, but happy for Simon as they patted his back.

"Nice one Simon!" Izuhara slapped him on the back, as a sign of encouragement, "You finally get to be the romantic interest in a play!"

"...with the girl you've had a crush on since you got to this school," Calypso smiled and giggled as well, "That's kind of weird, but also romantic!"

What!? How...what!? Crush…..oh my god...

Due to all the excitement and everyone trying to ask me a billion questions, I got a little tipsy from all the pressure and proceeded to faint onto the floor, as some of the others rushed over to my side. It all went black.

* * *

Then like magic, I felt the warm comfort of my red blanket, and my body feeling slightly numb from falling on my backside.

"God...damnit…" I rubbed my back, and opening my eyes, the blurry vision only heightening my curiosity, "Where the fuck….?"

I searched for my glasses, swishing my hands around the bed and felt them on my nightstand nearby. I slid them onto my face and awoke in my room, slightly dazed and confused.

"How did I get here?" I wondered, brushing some messy strands of maroon hair out of my face, "What even happened?"

"You passed out is what happened," said a voice coming from inside my room.

"Who's there!?" I looked around my room frantically, "I have a taser in my bag and I'm not afraid to use it!"

The voice began laughing as I turned in front of me to see someone standing near my doorway, their back leaned up against the wall and crossing their arms.

"W-William!?" I sputtered out, "What are you doing in my room!?"

"Woah calm down there, Arihime," he put his hands in front of him, trying to calm me down, "I'm not here to watch you undress or anything salacious as that."

With him, I find it almost hard to believe. I mean he drugged me, has been a total pest to me since I got here, and now he tries to act gentlemanly at random moments in our meetings. What is he hiding?

"Then get out of my room, you creep," I growled at him, "Don't make me call for help!"

"If you'd shut up for a few seconds," he sounded a bit irritated, "I'm here on guard duty, because for some reason, everyone thinks it's alright for me to be watching you of all people."

Well then, looks like I'm going to have a very nice...long chat..with everyone.

"Why am I being watched? I thought I was cleared of all suspicion?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask me," he shook his head, "But I'm more interested to see how you'll handle the role of a princess, when you're so feisty and have a sharp tongue?"

"Are you looking to get tased?!" I glared at him with an icy cold stare coming from my tired, baggy eyes.

"Ok, I'll zip my mouth now," he snickered and pushed up his glasses, "But what are you planning to do about the motive?"

That's right, I almost forgot about the food motive Monokuma presented to us. Honestly, I think the only way to actually test if this motive is actually dangerous, is for one of us to gauge if it's poisonous or at the very least edible.

"I'm going to march over to the cafeteria and eat something right now!" I proclaimed, thrusting my blanket to the side, hopping out of bed, cleaning up my appearance, and heading out the door.

"You really are stubborn," William followed closely behind me, "Did you even think this through?"

"You know what," I turned to look at him, "I'm starting to get sick of you questioning my motives and making me look like an ass in the process. I'm fucking...sick...of it!"

"Temper temper," he chuckled, "Well I'll leave you to it, have fun with whatever it is you're going to do."

And with that William sauntered back to his room, to do god knows what. Honestly he needs to learn to mind his own business for once, but enough about him, time to savor this supposed motive and devour it's contents.

I headed to the cafeteria, pushed open the doors and was greeted by the same display of food right in front of me.

The table of meat entrees still looked juicy and sizzling from the first time I saw it this morning, the salads still maintained their crisp and light green look, the fruits didn't rotten nor did they attract any bugs whatsoever, the soups rich aroma still pungent and mouth watering as ever, and don't get me started on how fabulously decorated and pleasing the desserts table was. My mouth dribbled with drool as tried to brace myself for the hell that's about to come.

I should only eat a small portion of food because if this is really poisonous, then I'm going to end up killing myself if I eat one of everything at once. So what to eat first?

"Oh what's this?" popped out Monokuma and Nekotang, "Is something getting hungry already?"

"She's absolutely starving, how meow-velous," Nekotang purred.

"What do you two want?" I sighed deeply, "Here to watch me cave in to your motive, because I'm a glutton for punishment?"

"No, just wanted to see if one of you lovely imbeciles would be that stupid to actually take the bait," Monokuma giggled.

"I bet it was Camille," Nekotang snickered, "He's one litter too short of a kitten if you ask me."

Monokuma then punched Nekotang in the face, pushing him into a wall and almost making a hole in it as Nekotang somehow survived that blow.

"Now as I was saying," Monokuma continued, "You can eat as much as you want, I promise you there's no poison in it whatsoever."

I looked at the bear, rolling my eyes in disbelief.

"How do I know you're not just saying that to inevitably kill me off?" I asked, a bit impatiently, my stomach gurgling.

"My dear, if I wanted to kill you all off, I would have done it a long time ago and probably while you all were asleep too."

True, he's had many opportunities to strike us down, but if I remember correctly from the rules… I believe it was rule 16 which said that neither he or Nekotang could exact any harm to us, but that doesn't mean the person behind the robot bear was limited to the rules.

"Hello," Monokuma snapped his paws, "So are you going to eat something or are you going to stand there like an idiot while saliva drips from your mouth?"

I shook myself out of my daze, wiped some drool from my mouth, and stared at the food in front of me. I couldn't help it as I almost lunged my body at the food, grabbing a plate and piling slices of chicken, a side of Caesar salad with blue cheese dressing and setting that on the table.

"Enjoy the meal," Monokuma cackled, "It might be your last…."

He said those words, and disappeared as Nekotang simply followed in suit. I didn't care as I grabbed a ladle and poured pumpkin soup into a bowl with a baguette on the side.

Lastly I grabbed a plate and stared at the desserts table and pondered deeply on what to eat first, while I did love cheesecake, I can't help but crave the ice cream cake and the cookies.

"Fuck it, I'm taking all," I said, grabbing two cookies and a slice of cheesecake, "Let's taste test this now.."

I set all the food on the table, took a water bottle from one of the coolers and grabbed some cutlery before observing the food once again.

"Sorry everyone," I closed my eyes, "But I'm fucking hungry and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

To say I wolfed down the food was the understatement of the century, the food was beyond delicious, it was five star worthy of cuisine!

The chicken and the gravy slathered on it tasted so savory and had a lot of flavor to it; with each bite tasting like a meat lovers' heaven. The salad was crispy and the lettuce was still slightly wet as the dressing complemented its' rich flavor. The soup was pureed nicely with no stringy bits leftover and each spoonful felt warm and delicious.

After finishing the meal entirely, I burped loudly, forgetting my manners as I sipped the water, which oddly enough was even more refreshing than the water they served in the cafeteria before.

Lastly I helped myself to the cake and cookies, biting into the chocolate chip one as the chocolate chips melted in my mouth and the crumbs tasted soft on my tongue, the cake was by far the best part, the creamy texture was fluffy and milky, the strawberry glaze was fruity and sweet and the taste was an explosion of flavor in my tastebuds!

I cleaned my plates, licking every last drop of food and feeling even more satisfied than ever. I felt slightly groggy from eating the meal, but I was still alive so it seemed there wasn't any poison inside the food.

However after eating the food, I felt slightly dizzy as if the entire room went topsy turvy on me. My balance was off slightly and my vision blurred more than before, even with my glasses on.

"What…." I managed to say, with my slurred speech, as I slumped out of my seat; one of the plates on the table crashed into the floor and shattered.

"Is it me….or is the world...upside down," I mumbled as I fell onto the floor as I heard faint footsteps in the distance.

"Arihime!" screamed a voice as more footsteps followed suit, "Oh my god!"

I tried to keep my eyes open, only to see blurry images of the others bodies and one voice saying to me before I passed out once more..

"Nighty night…"

* * *

 **To be continued….upupupupupupupupu**

* * *

 **A/N** : Hello Hello Hello everyone, it's so nice to see you all again after so long!

Thank you all for being so patient with me and I'm super sorry for leaving you all on that silly little thing we all hate called a cliffhanger….I did it again...gosh dang it.

Well that aside, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and boy did this one take forever to type and edit. Let me tell you, I was struggling to even get this chapter started, let alone make it, but now I can say that I got it done and I'm happy.

That being said I've been busy lately and have been preoccupied with IRL life and other things, my emotions were all over the place and I was a bit stressed, but I'm fine now and I hope you all are doing good as well.

So did you all like this long chapter, I know it's the same amount as my other chapters, but I hope this makes up for me taking so many breaks in between each upload. I love you all and thank you for being patient with me, especially since I have a lot of stuff to figure out in my life and not to mention I'm managing two other stories at the moment, yippee….

That aside, I love writing these chapters and I'm kind of excited but also a bit scared to write the double murder chapter, as you know how most chapter 3 cases tend to be pretty moot at times. Hopefully I can make this one worth the while :3.

What did you guys think of this chapter? Did you like the FTE? I know some of you are fanboying/fangirling right now over one FTE in particular ;)

You can thank me later :3.

Now we get to see the main theme of the chapter, fairytales and fables, this is going to be my favorite one to make since I love this genre and I hope you guys like it as well 3.

Looking forward to you guys' reviews and I'm interested to hear your thoughts on the places of interest and who the first victims will be, since this is the third case, let me know in the reviews or PM's what you thought about this, I love to hear what you guys have to say.

That's all for now, I hope you all have a fantastic day, night, holiday or whatever it is you're celebrating at this point in time.

And a happy Fourth of July or late one, depending on the time, to all of you in the US right now, have a nice day guys!

Happy reading my fellow readers, authors and otaku alike, I will see you all next time or whenever I decide to update next.

Bye bye!


	29. Chapter 3: Behind The Scenes

**Editors: Crimson Spider Lily & RioA & KISL**

* * *

"You're home now…" said a gruff, old voice.

I awoke, not to complete pitch darkness...but to a wholesome, warm light. The room didn't have a cold, somber tone, but instead a calming one that made me more relaxed and soothed, in some sense.

"Is this...a nightmare?" I wondered, glancing around the area I was in, "Where am I?"

It seemed to be some sort of living room that was big enough to host a small family gathering judging from how wide it was. The ceiling had a white-colored popcorn look, the floor a dark mahogany-colored carpet that was soft to the touch. The light grey walls made the room feel cozier and there was a large beige sofa in the middle of the room with red throw pillow cushions and an Indian woven red and brown quilt resting on its backrest. Two other red sofa-like single chairs were on opposite ends of the room with beige cushions and what appeared to be a flat screen TV was built into the wall so that you could see it from wherever you sat, regardless of what chair you rested on.

I walked around this normal-looking living room and sat down on the beige sofa. It was like sitting on a cloud; I couldn't help but want to lay down and rest my head on its fluffy surface. My maroon hair was strewn on the soft fabric, which smelt of wet flowers and warm dry-cleaned laundry. An aromatic chemical scent wafted throughout the room as I noticed one of those automatic air fresheners spray out the sickly sweet scent.

"Am I dreaming?" I wondered while resting on the warm sofa, "This all feels so surreal…"

This didn't feel like a dream….but at the same time it felt much more than that, almost mirroring some form of reality with how vivid each sensation and sight was. It was a reverie of consciousness; I didn't feel sadness, regret or sorrow….but pure comfort and tranquility. This was something I hadn't experienced in a long time, the feeling of being home.

"Welcome home sweetie," said a female's voice, soft and mature in tone, "Had a long day at work, I presume hehehe."

I awoke to the sound of her voice, almost alerted by how sudden it was. I raised my head off of the sofa to look to where it was coming from. It was a woman coming out of the kitchen. Her bright red hair was tied back into a big messy bun, and she wore an orange short-sleeved top below a white cardigan. It looked slightly crinkled from her cooking all this time, from what I can tell. A black ruffled skirt extended to her knees; she was barefoot and her face was devoid of any makeup, only displaying her natural and fair beauty even more so accentuated by the sweat dripping down the sides of her peachy face from all the steam coming out of the kitchen. Her dark brown eyes looked lovingly at me, as if she and I had some sort of bond.

"W-Who are you?" I asked, getting up from my seated position and sitting less comfortably, "Where am I?"

She didn't respond to my questions, instead greeting me with a hug. I could feel the warmth radiating from her body, probably from all the kitchen steam, as I was filled with all sorts of mixed emotions.

"W-What are you doing?" I was a bit taken aback by the sudden affection.

"Just giving you a hug, sweetie," she smiled, fixing her top, "Someone's a crabby pants today, hehe."

Regaining my composure, I sat properly on the couch, brushing back some strands of hair. My overall countenance was a mixture of confusion and being flustered. I didn't know what to say, which was odd since I'd usually question something that didn't make any sense. But with this lady, I didn't feel the need to….in fact, I felt almost happy when I was in her presence.

"Oh ok...thanks," I nodded wearily, not sure what to say next.

"Make sure to take breaks periodically sweetie, that way you won't be as stressed," she giggled, pinching my cheeks, "Make sure to wash up first, dinner's almost ready, and be sure to leave back some dumplings for your father when he comes home. You know how much he loves his dumplings."

My father...what? Does this mean that...she's my mother? I sat there on the couch, still completely unaware of what was even going on. I decided it'd be best for me to pretend for a little bit longer; at the very least, I could get some answers.

"O-Ok..mom," I responded nervously, unsure if that's what I should even call her, "Just give me a second."

She nodded with a bright grin before heading back into the kitchen. I headed to the nearest bathroom to wash up, as she began humming a tune while cooking the rest of whatever it was she was making for dinner.

The bathroom wasn't anything special: a simple white tiled floor, a beige fuzzy carpet underneath a white ceramic sink and a few fruity scented hand soaps near the edges of the sink. I turned on the faucet and spied about two different soaps. One was a purplish violet color that read 'Lavender Luxury' while the other one was a bright orangey yellow color, that read 'Lemony Orange Zest'.

"They both smell nice," I commented, sampling both hand soaps, sniffing their lovely fragrance and rubbing my hands together with each one, "Might as well use both."

After rinsing my hands off, wiping them down with a white towel on a metallic black hook and dusting my shoes on the carpet, I headed out of the bathroom, only to see that "my mom" was still cooking dinner and she was keeping a close eye on the driveway.

I turned to my right to see a dining table that wasn't there before when I examined the room. It was fully set and furnished, supposedly a table for three. It was a dark wooden, carpenter's finished polished table with four legs to stand on, a light yellow cloth placed over it to make it stand out more, and three chairs of the same dark wood stood beside it; two on the opposite ends and one in the middle of the table. Three white porcelain plates rested on each side, along with white folded napkins in a paper basket that must have taken a while to neatly stack on top of each other, a few transparent glass cups next to each plate, a fork and a knife on either side of each plate, a platter full of white round dumplings in the center and a clear pitcher of ice cold water with lemons floating on the top of the glass near the dumplings.

"I wonder what's the occasion?" I thought, sitting down on the middle chair, resting my bag down to the side and admiring the elegant table arrangement, "Who cares, I'm starving!"

The delicious scent of food wafted from the kitchen into the dining room, filling the room with a cozy home-cooked feeling. It was aromatically stimulating and I couldn't help but wipe away some drool dripping from my lips. Wiping my hands with a napkin, I suddenly heard a car reversing into the driveway outside.

"Oh my goodness, he's home early," my mother exclaimed, turning off the stove and resting down her cooking utensils to the side before heading out the front door to greet the person.

While she was doing that, I played with the slightly damp napkin, unfolding it and then trying to refold it into something else out of boredom. Then the front door opened back up. My mother walked back inside the dining room, however there was a man close behind her. Judging from the way they held each other's hands, they looked to be on very friendly terms with each other, maybe bordering on romantic.

The man that entered was a bit taller than her, maybe one or two years older. His short black hair was slightly messy with a slight shine to it, his baby blue eyes twinkling like diamonds. The dark stubble on his face made him look scruffy but in a ruggedly handsome way. His skin was a fair white complexion and he was an overall gorgeous man.

He wore a grey long sleeved dress shirt with a red and black striped tie around his neck, dark grey dress pants that looked neatly ironed, polished black dress shoes and black socks on his feet. I noticed a silver wristwatch on his right wrist, a silver wedding band on his left ring finger and that his hands were slightly calloused, probably from his job or something. His overall dress told me he was someone well off or someone who had a white collar level job. Was this man her lover or something?

"I'm home!" the man announced, kissing the woman who claimed to be my mother on her plump red lips, "Wow what a long day!"

So this man...was he my father? There's no way that's possible, a man as drop-dead handsome as him and a woman as stunningly beautiful as her could never have a daughter as scraggy and unkempt as me. Am I on one of those tv shows where I switch lives with someone from some outskirt town or something?

"Guess what honey," the man said to her enthusiastically, "I have some great news!"

"What is it dear?" she asked, curious as to what it is he was talking about, "What has you so riled up?"

"I got the promotion!" he announced, his eyes lighting up and his bright white smile looking at the both of us with glee, "My boss said I was the best candidate for the job!"

"Honey, that's fantastic!" the woman cheered, wrapping her arms around the man and hugging him, "See all that hard work and effort paid off, I'm so proud of you!"

My mother jumped into the man's arms, spinning her around merrily as he hugged her back. I sat there, watching the two of them, rolling my eyes and trying not to cringe at how perfect their love life was. I had no idea who they were, but something about them...felt oddly familiar, but I didn't know what it was.

"And how's my little phoenix doing today," he approached me and planted a kiss on my forehead, "Did you have a good day at school today?"

"U-Umm…" I mumbled, a bit taken aback for words, "It was fine, I guess...nothing interesting of note."

"You're not getting into trouble again are you?" he asked me, raising an eyebrow, "I know you're in the newspaper club, but don't strain yourself, ok, phoenix?"

"Ok…" I told him, sighing softly, "I won't, dad.."

He ruffled my hair as he took the seat to my left, taking off his tie, unbuttoning his collar and rolling up his sleeves. As most girls would say, he was a DILF through and through, and my mom was the pure definition of a MILF. The two of them were like the ideal couple, it was cute but also disgustingly sweet on how perfectly they matched each other.

"So what's for dinner, hon?" he asked the woman, eagerly anticipating her next few words, "Is it what I think it is?"

"I made a pot roast with steamed vegetables, pork dumplings and mashed potatoes," she smiled at him, "And for dessert, I made a chocolate cake!"

"Oh boy, my favorite!" the man beamed a bright white smile, "Thanks Karin, you know me so well!"

"No problem, Akihiko," she skipped back into the kitchen, "Let's call it your congratulations on your promotion dinner! Hehe~"

So they're names were Karin and Akihiko, that's interesting. Are these two love birds really my parents? And why did he call me phoenix? Is it some silly nickname he gave me? Is it because of my fiery personality or is it because of my ability to look like I just got out of bed every single time and snap at people who try and greet me? I honestly don't know if it's meant to be cute or some form of mockery, but that's the least of my worries.

Either way, I was getting free food, so no use asking questions or complaining about this seemingly innocuous dinner. However, I still feel like I knew these people from somewhere, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. I don't feel uncomfortable around them nor do I feel eager to hug them back either. The strange part about it was that it felt like I've known them my entire life. Were they really my parents? If so, why did I forget about them?

"So phoenix," Akihiko crossed his arms, "Where do you think the three of us should go to celebrate?"

"Celebrate?" I remarked, a bit confused by the sudden question, "You mean where to go for your promotion celebration, dad?"

"Yes, but there's more to it than just that," he chuckled, "You haven't forgotten have you, Arihime?"

"Forgotten?" I pondered, confused about what he was talking about, "What did I forget?"

He chuckled some more, almost as if I made an unintentional joke, brushing back some of his raven hair, "Your birthday, of course!"

Wait what, my birthday? What is he talking about? My birthday just recently passed, I don't remember anyone else celebrating my birthday with me. In fact, I totally forgot it was my birthday a long time ago, I only know what age I turned due to the current year and that I was given time off on those days. So this random celebration felt quite out of place, considering my busy schedule.

"Oh…is it that time already" I acted surprised, playing along for the moment, "I guess time flies when you're having fun I suppose…"

"You're so silly, phoenix," he laughed, almost uproariously, "Your definitely my daughter, that's for sure."

He finished his fit of laughter, smiled and rested a napkin on his lap, as Karin brought in a bunch of plates covered with metal lids. The scent was filling me with a sense of gluttonous delight. I still had no clear idea of who these people were and I shouldn't be eating from strangers, but food was food. Then again the last time I said that...I ended up in a sex dungeon...welp time to eat!

"Enjoy you two," Karin giggled, blushing happily, "I made it with love!"

"Thanks honey," Akihiko chuckled, grabbing his cutlery and smacking his lips, "Hey phoenix, can you pass me the potatoes?"

"Sure...dad," I replied, handing him the bowl of mashed potatoes, "Here you go."

He took the bowl from me, ruffling my hair again, making it even messier than it was before and began piling a mountain of buttered spuds. I kept thinking of how many ways this dream could go sour fast, but it looks like I might be overthinking it this time. I mean so far I've been engulfed in darkness, chased by horrendous monsters and confronted by the possessed corpses of my dead classmates, so having something like this might be a refreshing change of pace. I might as well savor it while I still have the chance. The weirdest part about it all, I didn't feel all that particularly hungry, which is totally not something I would do.

"Oh, you're not hungry, sweetie?" Karin noticed as she sat to my right, untying her hair and letting it loose, "Is something wrong?"

"What...oh sorry, got a little lost in thought, mom," I remarked, waking up from my trance, "Don't mind me, just thinking about homework is all."

"Well then eat up first, then you can attend to that later," she giggled happily, "You'll feel much better when you've finished your meal."

"Sure thing," I nodded, almost zoning out again and putting on a fake smile.

She rubbed my right shoulder with a smile, serving me steamed vegetables then putting some for herself. It was a few sliced carrots, asparagus and some chopped broccoli covered in a greasy brown liquid, it honestly wasn't anything special.

I wasn't sure what to think honestly, but I might as well make the most of this dream while I was still asleep. It's a bit refreshing if anything. I placed a new clean napkin on my lap, wiped my hands and then grabbed the metal cover over the pot roast dish in the center of the table.

I expected the sweet, succulent, crispy meat juices to pop out at me, but as I lifted off that cover, I saw a sight that would be forever etched into my memory.

I shockingly saw what looked to be some bloody black animal intestines, swimming in some red soupy mixture like sauce, with a few eyeballs resting inside, all looking at me as I jumped back in horror. Words couldn't describe how grossed out I was, while both of my "parents" didn't seem phased by it whatsoever, as they began eyeing the intestines almost lustfully and stabbing their forks into the eyeballs and cutting up the intestines.

"Eww! What the fuck is this!?" I covered my mouth in disgust, dropping the metal cover as it crashed to the floor, making a loud ringing noise, "Oh my god, that is rancid!"

"Is everything alright, sweetie?" Karin asked, taking her knife and fork and digging into the intestines as if it were the aforementioned roast she thought she made, "Why aren't you eating the roast? Do you want me to make you a sandwich instead?"

I was breathless. I covered my nose to block out the pungent raw odor and my skin turned a ghostly pale white shade. I felt sick to my stomach as the bile in my mouth slid back down my throat and burned my insides. I wanted to vomit, but kept pushing it back down as to avoid causing a scene.

"She's probably a bit light-headed from school," Akihiko licked his bloodied fingers, "Might as well save some for her later and let her rest, Karin."

"Fuck that noise, I'm not eating that garbage, you fucking cannibals!" I thought in my head while my only facial expression was that of horrified disgust as the smell began seeping into my nose, making me gag in the process.

Karin then began scooping intestines, not at all phased by the fact she was pouring bloody intestines into my plate. Red liquid dripped from her lips as she dipped her finger into the soupy mixture and tasted it, delighting in whatever disgusting sensation the food was giving her.

"How can you eat that garbage!?" I protested, slapping the plate out of her hand as it crashed onto the ground messing up the clean floor.

"Sweetie, I put my sweat and tears into making this food," she scowled at me, "Either you eat your meal or go straight to bed and starve."

"Don't sass your mother, Arihime!" Akihiko growled at me, sucking on his fingers as he chewed on a piece of intestine, "Show some gratitude and stop acting like a brat!"

Starve..brat….what...is going on?…..

I started feeling faint due to the overwhelming smell of raw intestines, a bit tipsy almost, losing some of my footing. The room spun around like a top, a black and red light blinding me as my body hit the floor with a sudden thud. I lost consciousness almost immediately, my mind drifting back into a black void of emptiness. I peered up above and saw a faint light calling out to me, it was hard to make out but I almost felt like I heard someone's voice.

"Come on wake up!" the voice cried out, "Get up!"

"Who's...t-there?" I called out softly, reaching my hand to the light as it blinded my vision, "W-What are you?"

I closed my eyes to shield them from the incandescent ray of light and felt nothing but a warm light embrace me like a fluffy warm blanket.

* * *

I slowly opened up my eyes, the bright light fading away as I awoke in my dorm room, once again wrapped in my blanket covers in the comfort of my bed. This is getting really old fast, having to wake up suddenly like this after having a nightmare, very clever Mr. Hack Writer. Why do I keep having these sudden blackouts?...did I overeat again or something? Did I have some sort of allergic reaction to the food? Is there some convoluted plot reason for it?

"This is so annoying," I thought tiredly, yawning loudly, "Might as well get out of bed and see what hell is upon us today."

I stretched my arms out wide, hearing a few popping noises in the process and left the comfort of my soft, poofy bed. I rubbed my eyes, opened the bathroom door and looked in the mirror sleepily. Yep, I still looked like a gremlin with how messy my maroon hair was, what's new anymore. I should really invest in a hair brush when I get out of this sick joke of a school.

"H-Hopefully today g-goes w-well…" I mumbled out, stopping in my tracks almost immediately.

Wait, what?! I covered my mouth and looked in the mirror, a bit surprised and perturbed by what came out of my mouth. What the hell did I just say!?

"T-These plays are making m-me a bit a-anxious…" I spoke aloud, noticing a sudden stutter in my voice, "Oh g-gosh.."

What the hell is going on!? Was it something I ate? Don't tell me, the food doesn't actually kill you….but it actually makes you sound weird? I don't get it at all.

I shook it off, proceeded to take a warm shower, brushed my teeth, headed out of the bathroom and got dressed as quickly as possibly. Why did I sound like that? Why did I sound so meek when I talked earlier? Is it only just my voice that was affected? Did the food do something else to my body while I was asleep?

"Ummm…." I meekly muttered, "W-What is g-going on?"

I didn't know how to process this properly. So the food wasn't lethal, but in exchange my voice became more timid and I sounded less sassy? I don't see how that could be a viable motive to murder, but whatever makes Monokuma and Nekotang happy, I guess. That's a pretty lame ass motive to kill someone if you ask me. I've seen people kill for way less and this is nothing compared to that.

I exited my bedroom, locked my door and began roaming the empty halls, feeling both dumbfounded and speechless as to what was going on. I walked down the corridor cautiously, the eerie silence growing quieter and quieter with each footstep that echoed. I only remember passing out after eating the food and savoring how delicious it was, but what was I forgetting? Did someone say something to me before I hit the ground? Who was it? Oh well, time to find the others and see what's on the agenda for today.

"W-Where is e-everyone?" I meekly mumbled, looking around for someone else, "A-Are they still asleep?"

I waited for a few minutes, leaned up against a wall and zoned out for a moment. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary and the ominous silence grew with each passing second I wasted looking at the gaudily colored ceiling. I didn't know what to do next, when something rang over the intercom, scaring me in the process. I usually never get this antsy when something like this happens, must be another side effect of the food.

 **DING DONG DING DONG**

I looked around and saw a monitor on the wall with Monokuma's smug face positioned front and center, sipping on a wine glass of grape juice. He swirled it around some more as he cleared his throat, smiling from ear to ear like a demonic jester.

"Ahem! It is now 8 AM," he giggled, announcing the daily morning reminder over the intercom, "Good morning everyone, time for another beautiful day~ So wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!"

"M-Morning?" I muttered in shock, watching as the bear disappeared off screen, "Wait a m-minute…"

Did I pass out for that long and miss an entire day or something? I know it's become a meme at this point, considering the amount of times I've passed out spontaneously, but this is getting ridiculous. Still, it's odd….why did I pass out again? Oh well, who cares, time to move on with the story and see what hell broke loose today.

I walked over to the cafeteria entrance and heard indistinct voices coming from inside. It seemed that the others were already awake and were probably discussing the motive from the heated yelling coming from inside. The voices grew louder and louder as it was hard to make out who was talking to whom. The amount of white noise in the air was ear deafening, it's as if someone opened up a can of worms and now everyone is talking like the world's about to end or something.

"W-What is i-it this t-time?" I reluctantly thought, sighing deeply, "L-Let's hope t-they aren't k-killing each other in t-there…"

I've only spoken a few sentences and I'm already done with my timid voice change, someone kill me now and end my suffering. I proceeded to open up the cafeteria doors and was greeted with a warzone of emotions and teenage angst coming from all directions and sides. It was a complete disaster inside the room.

The buffet of food was still present from the appetizers, main courses, drinks and even the desserts, however what I wasn't expecting to see was everyone looking at each other with looks of contempt and disgust. They all looked to be at each other's throats with how much their faces scrunched into frowns and scowls and their overall body language emanating unease and distrust.

It seemed that some of the others were arguing and fighting over a scene that almost made me keel over in frustration. Izuhara, Simon, Camille, Reina, and Kazuko were all arguing with each other, some of them even yelling at the top of their lungs to get their point across to the other. Nori, Aohito, Tokaku and Alia were all at the corners of the room, staying as far away from the drama as possible while Calypso and Karuta were on the ground doing something and trying to calm the others down and I noticed William sitting down on a chair and holding back some laughter as he watched the chaos ensue like he was watching some poorly written teen romantic comedy.

"Oi v-vey…" I mumbled tiredly, still trying to process what was going on, "W-What did I w-walk into now?"

But what baffled me the most was who Karuta and Calypso were attending to. I saw Natsume, Athena and Eduardo on the floor, their bodies slumped over, crumbs of food from the buffet on empty white paper plates surrounding them and their bodies bent over in pain. It seems they gorged themselves as well from how sluggish and limp they appeared to be.

Natsume's face was very pale, almost ghostly white, slobber trickling from his mouth, his messy blonde hair covering his eyes and his body curled into a fetal position as food crumbs rested underneath him and soiled his clothes. Athena was hunched over by the main course section, their arms resting on the table as their face rested on top of a plate of food, almost as if they smothered themselves with the food, but xey still looked alive by the slight twitching in their legs. Last was Eduardo, a soggy brown stain was on his green and white soccer shirt and he was laying on the floor, face forward with a plate of half eaten food next to him. They looked absolutely famished and sick from the way their bodies were contorted in agony, their almost lifeless movements made me shiver from the sight of it all. It's as if someone had poisoned the food beforehand and committed a triple murder or something, which seems unlikely from what the rules say.

"W-W-What is g-going on?" I wondered aloud, clutching my bag strap in my hands, "What e-even happened?"

"Oh Ari! You're awake, thank goodness," Tokaku turned around noticing me and smiling, twirling with her long black hair, "It's a nightmare in here…."

She tensed up a bit, her movements slightly shifty and she was fidgeting with her black dress a bit too much. She was nervous about something, I just wasn't sure of what it was, she acted almost like someone going through withdrawal from drug relapse or something. She's probably grief stricken from seeing everyone so worried and three of her classmates suffering.

"W-What's going on T-Tokaku?" I asked her, still sounding as meek as a mouse, "D-Did I m-miss something?"

She seemed to have caught on to my sudden change in tone as well, but didn't say anything as she ignored it and began describing the scene for me. From the look on her face, she most likely witnessed the entire thing from start to finish.

"Well, it all started when we heard noises in the early morning, we found those three stuffing their faces with food and munching away carelessly," she explained very dramatically, "Apparently Natsume had been complaining about stomach pains, Athena almost threw up from gas and bile build up and Eduardo was feeling sluggish and lethargic and almost collapsed, poor things."

So I wasn't the only one to cave in to the motive. Fucking figures, I was too late to warn them about the food due to being unconscious. I mean, I know I agreed to be the guinea pig and everything, but it seems what I did only made the others freak out even more from what I can tell. They probably checked my pulse or something to confirm I was alive, which probably lead those three to assume eating the food will only make you drowsy or something.

"At least t-they're not d-dead," I responded sarcastically, "I can a-attest the f-f-food isn't poisonous.."

"That's reassuring at least," she sighed, relieved to hear it, "I'm just glad no one is dead, this is all so nerve wracking.."

I guess it's not only those three and I suffering, the others must be taking it just as hard. It must be tiresome having to carry us to our rooms and care for us like we're babies or something. I know I'd get sick of it too.

"Ari! You're alive!" hollered a voice, coming towards me, "I'm glad you're alright!"

I perused the room and saw Simon approaching me at an almost brisk pace. He loomed over me, a concerned look plastered on his face as he hugged me on sight, almost crushing me to death with his massive frame alone.

"I-I'm f-fine Simon…" I explained to him, gasping for oxygen, "C-Can't b-breathe.."

"Oh sorry!" he exclaimed, letting go of me and blushing intensely, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No it's a-a-alright Simon…" I clutched my chest, gasping for air, "I-I'm f-fine…"

"Are you sure?" it seemed he caught on to my stutter as well, "Your overall stance is shaky and you look very tense, do you want to sit down and have me rub your back or something?"

"I'm g-good….I guess the food had s-something in it…" I said, trying not to sound like a bumbling idiot in the process, "It's m-making m-me sound t-t-timid.."

"Oh ok…" Simon nodded, making a dumb smile and putting his hands on his hips, "I'm just glad you're safe and the food didn't kill you."

He blushed even more, walking over to attend to the others currently laying on the floor in an intoxicated fashion. It didn't look pleasant whatsoever, as Natsume coughed loudly, Eduardo moaned in pain and Athena was unresponsive and still covered in food.

"I'm telling you, we can't eat this crap!" Izuhara yelled forcefully, "Do you want to risk catching what they got?!"

"Well, it's better than freaking starving to death!" Kazuko jumped in, she was a bit rowdy as well, "Is that what you want us to do?!"

"Even if the food is well made, it's still not a good idea to eat it, obviously," Camille snorted, "And you people call me the dumb one, I'm not that stupid."

"Zip it," Reina snidely remarked, "Look at those three, even if the food is contaminated, would you rather we suffer and get sick or worse, pass out!?"

"I mean I trained my body to fast for a few weeks…" Camille dejectedly remarked.

"Shut up!" the two girls yelled back at him, as he cowered almost instantly, his ego having been crushed once more.

"This is pointlessly annoying…." Alia sighed, shaking her head in disappointment.

"I agree," Aohito added, "We're getting nowhere."

"Tis a fool's errand to reason with everyone in this moment of precarious judgement," Nori eloquently said, trying to lighten the mood, "Let us wait and watch from afar before jumping the gun."

I continued watching as the others were screaming at the top of their lungs, wondering what to do. Obviously eating this food seemed harmless enough, but if I only got a timid voice, then who's to say that those three's personalities will remain the same once they eat the food. If I went from sassy and spunky to timid and shy in a matter of hours, imagine what would happen to them.

"This is pure gold," William snickered, "I can't believe you idiots actually took the bait."

"Unless you have a better solution, William," Izuhara snapped, making an angry fist, "I suggest you stay quiet before I knock your teeth out!"

"Woah, calm down there, buddy," William smugly smirked, "I'm just saying you guys should have expected this, not everyone is going to be able to survive without food for long, especially you athletes who eat twice your body size."

I mean, he's not wrong, I half-expected some of the more fit people to want to gorge themselves more than the others. I see Eduardo caved but it's surprising that none of the other muscle freaks did either, I guess they must have unique fasting techniques they didn't bother telling us about to avoid this mess.

"Poor Eddie," Reina looked at him, laying the floor, "I should have been keeping an eye on him, so I feel partially to blame for this."

"Rei, it's not your fault," Kazuko reassured her, "You and he can't always be together 24/7, so this was bound to happen at some point."

Reina looked a bit irritated and upset. Even though she's been a massive bitch this entire time, I can't necessarily put this all on her. Monokuma dangled this motive in our faces and forced our hand, so I don't see why she feels so guilty about all of this.

"Honestly speaking," Karuta tiredly commented, rubbing Natsume's head, "I don't think you should be blaming anyone else but Monokuma, Reina."

"She's right," Calypso interjected, "We can't predict what other people are really thinking, so it's no surprise that some of us would give in and eat the food, not to mention Monokuma stole all our food, so this was bound to happen."

"This is quite the pickle," Camille added, "I mean I don't think there's really anything we can do, the human body can't live without food for a week or so, but we need water or else we might die in three days."

For once I agree with Camille, so someone either kills and we get to eat uncontaminated food again or we risk dying from starvation; either way it's a lose lose situation. This is worse than I thought it was going to be, an evil motive from an evil mind.

"Howdy de doo everyone!" Monokuma jumped up from behind me, "How are my lovely students doing today?"

I fell on my butt, landing on the cold tile floor, rubbing my sides as Monokuma and his little cat lackey Nekotang arrived, giggling and snickering as if they just heard some fresh juicy gossip to spill. They almost looked a bit too pleased with what's been going on so far.

"What do you want now?" Izuhara growled, "Haven't you two done enough damage as it is!"

"Now that's rude," Monokuma smiled, "We go out of our way to make you ingrates a lovely buffet and all you do is scorn and spurn our offering like it was moldy leftovers, how typical of teenagers nowadays."

"These kids certainly are showing their true colors," Nekotan purred, "How purrfect~"

The two animatronics both laughed in unison as some of the others looked at them with looks of disgust, while others were too preoccupied with helping the three on the floor to care about what the bear and cat were scheming and cackling about.

"Anyways," Monokuma halted his cackling, "So what are you all doing to prepare for your plays?"

"Y-You want us t-t-to still go t-through with them?" I manage to stutter out, "T-That's wrong.."

"But of course," Monokuma playfully winked, noticing my change in demeanor, "It wouldn't be any fun if I had to suddenly cancel my plans all because some of you morons lack a proper iron stomach."

"Iron stomach, my ass," Kazuko remarked angrily, "I don't think these three needed an iron stomach to know that something is off with this food, did you spike it with something?"

"Why that's a very good question indeed," Monokuma laughed, "But looks like the cat's out the bag now!"

"Hey that's my li-" Nekotang said, before getting punched in the face by Monokuma and landing into a wall, some rubble and plaster falling onto the floor, making a large hole in the wall.

"As I was saying," Monokuma cleared his throat, "What the food contains isn't any type of poison, but a little concoction I call the 'Despair Disease'."

Despair Disease? Now that's obviously a fake ailment, otherwise scientists would have found a cure for something as ludicrous as that a long time ago. It sounds like some stupid online medical condition someone made on a blogging website to validate their petty feelings of loneliness and self misery, leading to others self-diagnosing themselves with it as well. But I digress, if this so called disease is what's making me cower like a bitch, then I best hear more about it.

"Despair Disease?" Simon thought, not sure of what that even was, "What's that?"

"I mean, it should be fairly obvious what it is," Monokuma facepalmed, "When you eat this food, you and your personality will start to noticeably change throughout the course of a day or two, judging from your journalist friend over there, it seems her symptoms are taking its toll as of this very moment."

"S-So you mean t-t-to tell me that I'm s-sort of in the b-beginning stages?" I mumbled out, trying to compose myself.

"I guess you can call it that, for some it takes a while to fully set in and for others, it's an instant reaction," Monokuma smiled evilly, "So I'd best be on my guard when it comes to those who have eaten the food already."

"You sick bastard," Izuhara sneered at the bear, clenching his fists, "Why do you continue to torture us like this!?"

"Why, my dear fighter," Monokuma turned his back and giggled some more, "I delight in this kind of stuff, it's pretty pointless for you to keep questioning my motives like this every single time something goes wrong."

With that Monokuma disappeared in a flash, Nekotang wriggling his way out from the wall, covered in dust and plaster from the hole in the wall. He growled in a cat like manner, clearly still upset that he's been Monokuma's punching bag throughout the entire time we've been stuck here. I honestly forgot he was even here half of the time, which is very sad indeed for someone who works underneath him.

"Grr…." Nekotang purred irritatedly, "This is getting ridiculous, meow~"

"Why do you even put up with him if he berates and mistreats you so frequently?" Karuta asked the cat animatronic, "Don't you get tired of being his helper?"

"You wouldn't understand," Nekotang purred softly, "But enough about me and my purrfect plans, I have here a list, marking the times of each play, here you go~"

Nekotang pulled out a long piece of paper and rested it on top of one of the cafeteria tables, licking his paws some more, trying his best to imitate a cat while shaking off some more dust.

"Bye bye, have a meowvelous day!" Nekotang squealed before disappearing into the ether.

As the cat left the room in suit of Monokuma, we all collectively had mixed feelings about what's to come later on during the rest of our day. I wanted to voice my frustration with this whole play nonsense, but due to the despair food or whatever, I sounded like Natsume but worse, so I best keep my thoughts to myself this time.

"So...what do we do now?" Aohito said, ironically breaking the ice, "Do we do the plays?"

"A conundrum of the worst caliber," Nori sighed deeply, "We best approach it with open ears and open eyes."

"I guess that makes sense," Calypso wondered, a bit unsure of what he just said, "But what do we do about the plays exactly?"

None of us knew how to answer that question, until once prominent voice popped in.

"Here's a bright idea, let's actually do them," announced a slimy voice, "Isn't that obvious enough for you morons?"

We all turned our heads to see William, sitting in his chair and pushing up his glasses smugly. The grin on his face was unnerving and discomforting, but as we all knew, it didn't mean anything pleasant in the long run.

"What do you mean?" Reina asked, looking a bit cross as she headed over to coddle Eduardo.

"I'm saying we might as well not stir the pot with our current state of mind," he plainly said, standing up from his seat, "I know most of you are too stupefied to actually come to a logical conclusion, but what are the chances we actually go through with this play and the food is back to where it belongs and everything resumes back to normalcy?"

I have to admit, that was a smart idea. Who's to say that Monokuma won't actually give us back the food he pilfered if we did what he asked us to do? Then again, this might be another trick or something that William concocted to make us even more doubtful. At this point we couldn't afford to be desperate and gauge our options, if it meant avoiding another murder in the process. I steeled myself, taking a deep breath and spoke some words I thought I never would have to say.

"I-I hate to s-say it," I gritted my teeth in annoyance, "B-But he's right…"

Everyone then turned to me, their eyes fixated on the two of us at the same time, shifting back and forth as each of us spoke. Everyone knew the two of us agreeing on something was the ultimate taboo, but at this point we've been utterly cornered by Monokuma, so when push comes to shove, we need to come up with something fast.

"Wow," Camille exclaimed, just as surprised as the rest of us, "For such a proud woman, you sure caved in quickly."

"S-Shut it…" I stuttered, "A-At least I can a-admit I need h-h-help from time to t-time.."

"That aside," Tokaku interrupted, "I also have to agree with them as well, I mean who knows what could happen if we actually go through with this."

"Maybe so," Alia thought out loud, "But what about the people who are currently incapacitated?"

"Maybe we only practice the plays that don't require those three," Simon replied, scratching his head, "If I remember correctly, there were about 8 plays in total."

"I think so," Kazuko wondered, "Which means the plays that might be on hold at the moment are...what were they again?"

I grabbed the piece of paper from on the table and looked at its' contents in detail. Apparently it listed the times about which play was performing first. The fancy cursive text and the black ink inscribed on the paper were elegant and precise, almost imitating the olden style of writing and probably written using a quill pen or something.

It read as follows:

 **Beauty and the Beast - 9:00 to 10:00 AM**

 **Cinderella - 10:30 - 11:30 AM**

 **Rumpelstiltskin - 12:00 - 1:00 PM**

 **Snow White - 1:30 - 2:30 PM**

 **Princess Kaguya - 3:00 - 4:00 PM**

 **Sword in the Stone - 4:30 - 5:30 PM**

 **Alice in Wonderland - 6:00 - 7:00 PM**

 **Wizard of Oz - 7:30 - 8:30 PM**

I looked at the time slots for each play and noticed a thirty minute period between each play that lasted for about an hour each. I guess it's to give the people who participated in the previous play a break to recover from the stage anxiety and stress, or maybe to set up the scene for the next one right afterward I suppose.

"So I guess this means that you and Simon get to be on stage first, Ari!" Tokaku giggled and blushed excitedly, "It must be fate!"

I shook my head, rubbed my temples, wondering what the heck she was talking about. I mean, is this some crappy mystery rom com or something? I know a lot of people imagine the two of us together, but come on, at least give the other guys some screen time to shine as well! But that aside, despite my disdain for wanting to be on stage, I was more or less interested in playing Belle. I may not have had the best childhood memories, but I did enjoy watching and reading old fairy tales as a kid, and to be cast as the lead heroine in one of my favorite stories was something I thought would never happen, death game or not.

"I don't know how you can be so excited, considering our situation," Reina rolled her eyes, "It's honestly a bit annoying at this point."

Tokaku turned to Reina, still keeping her cheerful disposition and twirled some more of her raven locks, "Don't be such a sourpuss Reina, it will all work out in the end."

"I hope so…" Reina sighed, rubbing Eduardo's head, his body still limp and almost lifeless.

"I think we should aid these three to their rooms," Izuhara said, lifting up Natsume and hauling him over his shoulder, "Let's let them rest and then figure out our plan of attack."

"He's right," Karuta chimed in, doing her best to help up Athena, "Let's all calm down first and then discuss the plays afterwards."

Simon assisted Karuta in helping Athena as he carried xer on his back. Due to his massive frame, he lifted the comedian up with ease, not struggling once as Karuta dusted off her kimono.

"Thanks Simon," Karuta smiled, loosening her grip and stretching her arms.

"No problem!" Simon winked at her, as he carried the unconscious comedian with pie all over xer's face outside.

"Camille will you please assist me in carrying Eddie?" Reina asked politely.

"Hmm...ok," he thought for a second, "Hopefully this won't take too long, I need to take more cover photos for my profile."

Izuhara, Simon, Karuta, Reina, Camille and Kazuko, who offered to go with Reina, all left the cafeteria to put the unconscious Natsume, Eduardo and Athena to bed. This left me, William, Nori, Alia, Aohito, Tokaku and Calypso as the only ones still in the cafeteria.

"So what now?" Aohito asked, tugging at his hoodie strings, "Do we go to the auditorium?"

"Unfortunately so," Alia sighed, "Let's get this over with…."

As the others left the room, William sat there admiring the food on display and smirking. From the way he behaved, it's almost as if he put the disease in the food himself or something, which is probably the case, but I wouldn't bet money on it.

"W-What are you s-smiling about?" I asked, trying to sound sassy and failing due to this damn stutter.

"Oh, nothing," he wiped his glasses on his shirt hem, "I'm just a little taken aback by the fact you and I came to the same conclusion regarding this whole tainted food debacle."

"I-I mean seriously...it's c-common sense at this p-p-point," I rolled my eyes at him, "I k-kind of f-figured t-this was the case."

"I guess so," he shrugged his shoulders, "How are you feeling by any chance?"

"W-Who are you a-and what have you d-done with William?" I questioned, noting that he asked how I was doing, which is so not like him, "W-Where's the snappy i-insults?"

"It seems you forget, it's common courtesy to ask someone who's unwell how they are doing, or did that concept fly over your head?" he retorted, almost passive aggressively.

"T-There he is.." I mumbled out, "I-I'm fine...just n-need to get r-rid of this d-d-damn stutter."

"Well good luck with that, phoenix," he chuckled, "See you later!"

For once he didn't come off as a complete asshole, which is the most surprising part of it all. I mean I guess he's starting to warm up to us, who knows for sure, but that man's mind is an enigma to the core. I do know that I best go and head to the auditorium on the third floor and see if the others are there already.

As I left the cafeteria, the scent of the contaminated despair food left my nose as soon as I headed for the stairs. Traversing the steps felt even more tedious than before, maybe due to the fact that I was mentally unsound and lethargic due to eating the food or probably because the idea that we had to kill or do the plays were the only ways to getting back to normal.

An uneasy feeling in my stomach started to bubble up and fester, almost as if I ate some bad Chinese food or something. My gut was telling me that putting on these plays was a bad idea, but I didn't have much room to complain, considering that it was our only surefire option of actually beating Monokuma and this delectable motive.

I arrived to the pinkalicious third floor and walked over to the auditorium, hoping to get this rehearsal or whatever it is we were doing over with, so that I could relax on the beach and maybe get some shut eye underneath the warm sun and salty ocean breeze. I headed to the auditorium, passed through the double sided doors and saw something a bit different from last time.

The stage was opened up with the curtains pushed to the sides and tied with golden rope while there seemed to be a set of sorts on it that consisted of a giant grey brick castle in the background, a few flower bushes in the foreground on the sides of the stage, a cardboard sun and a cardboard moon hanging from the ropes above the stage and there seemed to be a bright light casting down upon the stage, almost as if someone was on the catwalk adjusting the lighting.

"W-What's going on?" I wondered, walking closer and seeing no one inside, "A-Anyone there?"

"Oh it's you," Alia poked her head out from the auditorium seats, it seemed that she wasn't the slightest bit interested in the play's production and held a blank and stoic stare the entire time.

"So...w-whatcha doing?" I asked her, approaching her, "Y-You're not helping out?"

"Does it matter?" she grumbled, "I don't want to be in this stupid play…."

I can relate in so many ways. However the show must go on, or else we pay the piper for it. Considering she got the weirdest choice in plays, Alice In Wonderland, I'd assume someone else would fit the bill except her, but whatever makes Monokuma happy.

"Maybe y-you can help the o-o-others backstage?" I told her, "T-That might be m-more your style.."

She just shrugged off my suggestion as she continued sulking and fiddling with her zip up jacket. I guess you can't get her to socialize no matter what you do. Oh well, what can you do.

I looked around the area and noticed a flight of stairs on the far right side of the stage and walked up them to get to the stage. They were quite narrow and it was hard for multiple people to get up them without slipping down on the wooden flooring, so I slowly walked up and entered the main stage. I stared at the large auditorium and gazed at the row of seats before me.

"So this is what it's like to be on stage," I thought, zoning out for a second before being awoken by the bright stage lights from above, "Ow! That's b-b-bright!"

I exited the light's line of sight, peered around the curtain and noticed there was a backstage area and decided to check it out to see if there was anything that I missed the first time I came here, since I know I never saw this area before.

I went behind the scenes and it was a typical backstage set you'd see in any theater like this. The area was littered with cardboard boxes filled with props or other stuff related to backstage work, there were a few consoles with complicated machinery probably used to work the lighting, music and curtains, I could see a catwalk up on top of the stage where you could access the stage lights, I noticed some half finished set pieces from other plays, a few large pieces of plywood probably used in making the sets and there was an orange and white door in the middle of the room that read 'Prop room'.

I twisted the doorknob and entered to see a lot of set pieces and props inside. There were costumes for various plays that I couldn't remember off of the top of my head, props of different sizes and shapes from fake swords, toy horses, a large bed like structure, a glass coffin stage piece that was probably going to be used in the Snow White play, a few tables as well as chairs and an assortment of boxes stacked on top of each other reading fragile and handle with care labelled on yellow stickers stuck to the front of each box.

"I guess this is one of those storage rooms," I deduced, curiously inspecting each box, "There only seems to be one door entrance into this room, but I don't see anything else noteworthy."

I exited the prop room, left the backstage area and came back to see the others gathering inside of the auditorium, with the exclusion of Natsume, Eduardo and Athena. Some of them were a bit anxious, while some tried putting on a smile to cheer the others up. A false sense of morale pervaded throughout the room as I joined the others, everyone sitting in the front row while some opted to stand around or lean against a wall.

"So what are we supposed to be doing exactly?" Kazuko wondered, brushing back some of her brown hair, "I mean we know our roles, but what are supposed to do now?"

"I guess Monokuma expects most of us to improvise?" Tokaku tilts her head playfully, "I mean, I'm not that well versed in my role as Morgana, but I'm sure we can all manage!"

"Y-You're right Toka," Karuta chimed in, trying her best but showing a bit more concern regarding these plays, "W-We can do this...just have to persevere…"

"You okay Karuta?" Tokaku remarked, noticing her mild stammer, "Do you need to lie down?"

"N-No..I'm fine, just a little stressed with all that's happening so far," she replied, feigning a smile.

She seemed even more fearful of this than I previously thought. I mean, I can see how her overall jovial disposition has started dwindling. After all, one of her friends died and I can tell she still feels her involvement will get someone else hurt. I don't blame her for being a bit apprehensive this time around.

"I-It'll be f-fine," I rubbed Karuta's shoulder, "L-Let's just get t-these stupid plays over w-with."

"That aside, I have a general idea of what I'm doing with Eddie for our play," Reina interjected, crossing her arms, "Since our play is currently fourth in line, that will give him enough time to recover from the food poisoning."

"I guess that works," Aohito thought, "But that means three plays will be put on hold, since some of the main stars will be missing."

"Snow White...Wizard of Oz...and Sword In The Stone.." Alia recalled, brushing some of her fringe out of her face.

"So that just means we have to rehearse for the others plays in the meantime," Izuhara remarked, "In that case why don't we have the first play rehearsal first and the plays that come after that one have some time to rehearse beforehand during intermissions when the plays commence."

"Sounds about right," Calypso commented, "So I guess that means Arihime and Simon will be going on first."

I almost froze up when she said that. The others' eyes were on me and Simon as the two of us seemed to be the ones who would have to perform first. It meant having to recite cheesy romantic lines, learning how to dance and maybe have a kiss scene at the end to seal the deal.

"Oh!" Simon noticed everyone staring at him and at myself, "I-I guess so…"

He pulled out his Ipad and continued scratching his head, typing in some notes as I clutched my bag strap. I guess we both felt a bit nervous and bashful when it came to performing this particular play. I guess it couldn't hurt to try, I just hope I don't start gagging from all the mushy romance.

"O-Ok…" I tried to hide the embarrassed look plastered on my face, but I guess some of the others started to notice it as well, "G-Get a room g-guys.."

"You might as well get up and do it," Camille added, "We're losing daylight...I think."

I sighed deeply as the both of us headed up on stage together. I took the small staircase while Simon was tall enough to pull himself up on the stage. The two of us headed to the center, both of us clearly a bit anxious about this whole thing as we looked at each other in the eye, not sure of what to say.

"And action!" screamed a voice elevated by some sort of megaphone, "Try to look like you two just met but fall in love in a matter of seconds!"

I looked ahead of the crowd, as did the others and we noticed Monokuma sitting in some type of director's seat. He wore one of those black berets on his head as well as a weird black and red scarf wrapped around his neck like some fashion designer and he held a small blue and white bullhorn in his left paw like some weird metrosexual dictator.

"I'm sorry, but what are you doing here?" Reina noticed Monokuma, seeming a bit irritated, "You didn't bother to give us scripts and you expect us to perform for you, when we don't even know where to start."

"Oh you're right," Monokuma snickered, putting down the bullhorn, "Which is why these plays will be improvised to the max and altered to suit my liking."

"Care to clarify for us lost at sea?" Nori asked, "We don't know, therefore we can't understand."

"Calm down with the poetry, jazz boy," Monokuma snickered, "I've come prepared for stuff like this."

And with that Monokuma then jumped on top of stage, waddling towards the two of us as he directed us to stand near the end of the stage. He walked to the front stage and posed with his arms wide out as everyone looked at him, sweat dropping in confusion.

"In cases where you two forget your lines or remember little about the plays you're supposed to be performing for the audience, you know as they say, the show must go on!"

"I-I'm sorry?" I asked him, a bit unsure, "Y-You want us to m-make it u-up if we f-forget?"

"Exactly!" Monokuma smiled at the two of us, "The truly best actors and actresses always work best under intense pressure and high expectations, the moment your mind fails, is when your creative instincts kick in!"

"So improvise?" Kazuko remarked baffled, "That's rather stupid."

"Yes, thanks a lot captain obvious," Monokuma pouted, "But that's what makes theater that more exciting and scintillating!"

"Even if we improvise," Izuhara interrupted, "What happens if someone gets sick or isn't present for their performance, what happens then?"

"Oh, my dear boy," Monokuma chuckled, waving his paw out, "It's a little thing in the showbiz industry we call understudies."

"Seriously.." Alia scoffed, shaking her head, "Do we even have time for that?"

"Oh, come on, you don't have time to be picky," Monokuma snickered, "Besides the plays are tomorrow!"

"What!?" Calypso exclaimed, "You mean we only get to rehearse for one day!?"

"That's rather pointless," Aohito stated, crossing his arms, "Why even bother with setting up then?"

"Hey I make the rules, so what I say goes!" Monokuma barked and jumped back into his director's chair, "I want it all, give it all you got, the glitz and the glamor!"

We all collectively shrugged, not even sure why we bothered arguing with the psychotic bear, as Monokuma cleared his throat, grabbed his bullhorn and made even more demands.

"Alright everyone!" he screeched into it, "Places, places, lights, camera and….action!"

As he said, the others scrambled into their seats in the front row, while Simon and I stood there looking at each other with the most uncomfortable stares we could muster and had uneasy stances. Who knew someone as imposing and structurally domineering as him could quiver out of stage fright.

I mean, do I really need to explain the basic synopsis of this classical fairy tale? Despite there being many different interpretations of the story, oddly enough Monokuma went for a grim approach to these stories, no pun intended. A girl asks her father for a rose while her two other sisters ask for materialistic crap, the father gets lost and ends up in an enchanted castle, he goes missing and she searches for him, ends up taking his place and eventually befriending the Beast. A pretty straightforward love story if you ask me.

"So, you want us to perform your own twist to the story?" Simon wondered, a bit bewildered.

"Correct," Monokuma nodded, "You'll still be performing the same old story, but I will add some noticeable twists or maybe combine other interpretations into the story."

"Like w-what changes?" I asked the bear, "Y-You're not t-trying to g-get us killed?"

"Good heavens no," Monokuma gasped, "I would never disrupt the glorious art that is theater….besides, the rules forbid me from harming you brats, so be thankful for that."

I sweatdropped at the mention of that sentence as Monokuma yelled action one more time and Simon and I began rehearsing our lines once more.

To make a long story short, the rehearsal was an awkward mess of me trying to come up with lines to remember and stammering like an idiot and Simon having a hard time remembering half of the lines the Beast had in his role. Although he does do a convincing angry voice once you get his mind in the proper mood, which is the part of him that shocked me the most, who knew he had it in him.

"As the last petal on the rose falls, the curse is sealed," Monokuma directed, "So that's your cue to hold the fallen prince, Arihime."

"O-Oh...okay.." I mumbled, looking at Simon, laying on the floor pretending to be dead.

I mentally cringed at the idea of resting on his chest, I know it's for the play but it still felt weird to be touching him like that. And yes, keep your dirty thoughts to yourself you perverts at home reading along, I swear to god there better not be artwork of me and him online somewhere.

"O-Oh no…" I feigned sadness, trying to look worried and upset but failing badly, luckily my new voice helped, "I-I-I love you….d-don't go.."

I tried not to repulse myself away from all the mental cringe as well as the others watching the two of us performing this. Some of the girls were eyeing us wondering whether or not we would kiss, while the guys were watching intensely as well, even Nori himself who seemed slightly irked by the fact I wasn't his princess or some jealous reason like that.

"Dear gosh...save me now.." I leaned closer to his chest, aiming to kiss him.

"And cut!" Monokuma announced, waking us up, alerting Simon as well and halting the kiss, "That was decent...nothing to rave home about….passable at best."

"W-Well I'm s-sorry.." I meekly muttered, "I-I thought it w-was o-ok…"

"I guess that was good," Simon blushed intensely, his mouth quivering from having a girl touch him like that, "Good job Ari."

"T-Thanks...I suppose," I wasn't sure how to reciprocate the favor now that it was over, "Y-You too Simon…"

"Ok next play, Cinderella!" Monokuma shouted out, "Calypso and Nori, get your asses on stage right now!"

"Oh alright!" Calypso jumped from her seat, frantically heading up on stage almost tripping on the carpet, "D-Don't rush me."

"So it's my turn to host the show," Nori got up from his seat and buttoned his jacket, "Be sure to capture my star potential, hopefully I'm not too bright for the stage."

As they walked on stage, taking orders from a barking Monokuma, I sat in a seat that was far away from the action, preferring to keep quiet after that embarrassingly poor performance. I still didn't feel good with this play nonsense, or maybe it was the food talking. I wanted to leave, but I didn't feel like going anywhere out of fear someone might ask me to stay for the others and cheer them on or something.

"You really killed it out there," said a voice popping up from behind me.

"O-Oh.." I jumped, turning behind me and noticing him, "W-William….what d-do you w-w-want?"

"Just wanted to say bravo to your spectacular performance!" he gave a half hearted clap, smirking as well, "I couldn't have done it better myself."

"You k-know I w-was starting t-to warm up t-to you…" I sighed deeply, too embarrassed to argue with him, "S-So much f-for that.."

"Oh how sweet of you, that's just too precious," he cooed, as we both noticed Calypso and Nori performing on stage.

The pharmacist seemed to be a natural at being Cinderella, whereas Nori's eloquent manner of speaking took center stage almost half of the time. Those two were natural born thespians unlike yours truly. She seemed born to play Cinderella and he was very charming indeed, almost persuasive with his dramatic words. I couldn't help but blush red like a tomato, it was a lovely and wonderful rehearsal.

"D-Do you t-think p-p-people a-are coming to r-rescue us?" I asked, still trying to convince myself that we weren't alone in this.

"Oh, why the sudden interest in that?" William noticed, raising an eyebrow, "I mean at this point isn't it pointless to assume things like that?"

"W-Whatever….just w-wanted to know…" I mumbled, brushing him off after realizing the truth in his words, "O-One...can dream.."

"I know my word may not mean much now," he whispered, as the rehearsal play was coming to the climax, "But you'll be surprised at what can happen in the denouement."

He mysteriously left a cryptic message lingering in my mind, as he trailed off to god knows where and I sat there with more thoughts running around in my head. I had no idea what was going on and didn't bother to know, seeing as I was too enamored with Nori's and Calypso's perfect performance to care, it was such a stunning performance, those two are almost cute together.

She was swept off her feet as Nori placed a fake glass slipper that randomly appeared on stage onto her foot and looked into her eyes as they sparkled like gems. Even though it was all pretend, I could feel some semblance of love in the scene.

"I found you, my love," Nori smoothly said, holding back some fake tears.

"Yes, you did," Calypso blushed intensely, stifling some embarrassed giggles.

Despite them acting out their intended roles, I almost felt a small spark of love between the two of them, before Nori and Calypso looked towards the audience. They both bowed as Monokuma yelled CUT, Nori looking at me, awaiting my reaction and noticing me blushing. From the smile on his face, he knew that my heart was captured by his amazing portrayal of Prince Charming.

"Excellent acting you two!" Monokuma screeched like an obsessed fangirl, "Where's the orange haired troll, it's your turn!"

As those two left the stage, William snickered taking his place on stage as a mannequin dressed like a queen with a fake baby in her arms popped up on stage. It gave out voice lines while William's voice grew to a cackle and sounded really sinister almost like there was gravel in his voice, it was so deep it was almost hard to tell that it was his real voice.

I was bewildered but astounded by his portrayal, almost as if he were born to play that role. No scratch that, considering the symbolism of Rumpelstiltskin, him playing this role was a match made in heaven.

"I'll be right back guys," Reina said, rising from her seat, "I'm going to use the ladies room."

As she left out the doors, the others seemed to be also amazed by William's performance, as he finished his scene, bowed and waited for applause. Sadly, it was a half hearted applause, with a few of us actually congratulating him on his performance.

"Thank you thank you," he bowed some more, revelling in his pride, "I hope to wow you when I'm on stage proper!"

As he left the stage, I decided to step outside for a while myself to get some air, it seemed Alia was next to perform on stage as Alice from Alice in Wonderland. The clearly disgruntled look on her face said it all, she didn't want to be a part of any of this and if looks could kill we'd all be dead by now.

I exited through the double sided doors, heading into the gaudily colored pink hallways, blinded by their grossly hideous hue, as I noticed Reina exiting the girl's bathroom on the other side of the long hallway.

She stretched her arms out wide, her black leotard accentuating her svelte form and dusting off her blue skirt from sitting down the entire time. It must have been one of those days for her as a yawn escaped from her mouth, she was bored out of her mind.

I then heard footsteps walking by and turned around quickly, hiding around a corner and noticing the action from afar. I peered around and to my surprise, I saw someone else walk by and grab Reina's arm and drag her somewhere else.

"Is that Eduardo?" I thought to myself, wondering what's going on, "Is he feeling better?"

The soccer player took the figure skater by her arm, looked around the area and dragged her to another corner near the costume room. She didn't seem all that shocked by this sudden rendezvous as she went along with him willingly, not fazed by him being out of bed one bit.

"What's going on?" I thought again, walking slowly and trying to get closer.

I eventually kept a fair and safe distance from the two, hiding behind a corner and tiptoeing as silently as I could. I glanced around behind a pillar that obscured my body, as I voyeuristically turned my head to see the two talking about something.

It was hard to make out what they were saying, but I was able to read their lips, due to my time as a journalist from reading liars and deceitful con artists. It was almost second nature for me to be able to read people's nervous reactions and their true intentions, so this was nothing.

"What's the meaning of this Eddie?" Reina shook her head, "I thought you were supposed to be recovering, what are you doing out of bed?"

"Yes, señorita," he nodded firmly, "But there is something that I must confesar."

"Oh and what would that be?" Reina asked curiously, sounding a bit surprised by his tone, "Do you need something?"

"I finally have the valor to say it," he gripped his fists and smiled at her happily, "Te amo."

…..WHAT!?

In that moment, I was utterly flabbergasted, not sure how to process this new development. From Reina's red and flustered face, I could tell she was a bit caught off guard by this as well.

"O-Oh...Eddie...I uh.." Reina was too stunned for words, "T-This is all so sudden, are you s-sure?"

"Si, señorita!" he chirped proudly, "I've never been this happy in my entire life, mi amor~"

I for one hand saw this coming from the very beginning. Sure, she's been nothing but a cold and bitchy person and has treated him like her personal lapdog the entire time, but I can tell he obeyed purely out of being a nice guy or it was that he was so stupidly in love with her that only now he decided to confess. Took him long enough, geez.

"How c-cute…" I almost whispered out as the two of them turned their heads and noticed.

I quickly pulled my head back as the two of them dismissed my ramblings as someone passing by or something. I sweated mentally, breathing a relieved sigh as I tiptoed away from the scene and headed to the bathroom to wash my face.

I headed inside of the girls' bathroom, rested my shoulder bag near the edge of the sink, turning on the faucet, splashing cold water on my face as I tried to shake off the unnerving feeling that something weird was about to happen. I shook it off as I continued washing my face with the running water, brushing back some of my messy hair strands and grabbing a few paper towels and wiping my hands clean.

"What's going to happen next?…" I thought worriedly, "I need some sleep…"

I exited the bathroom, noticing the others leaving the auditorium, meaning the rehearsal was done for the day. I followed the crowd as we all left for downstairs, heading back to the first floor and going back to our rooms.

Some of the others had a look of joy on their face, while others seemed a bit anxious about the plays. I, on the other hand, wanted to marry my bed right about now as I entered my room and jumped onto the bed carelessly.

I tossed my bag to the side of my bed, rested my glasses on the side desk and quickly went back to sleep.

I knew these plays were going to be a hit or a miss….I just didn't expect it to be blown out of proportion like this. Hopefully this will all blow over soon….right?

* * *

 **Meanwhile outside of Hope's Peak….**

"Sorry about that Kyoko," Makoto nervously apologized, "The general and I were talking about the current situation regarding the-"

"Regarding the 20 students currently locked up in a killing game," she interjected, before he could finish, "Yes, I was aware of that from the start."

"You sure are well informed," Makoto chuckled, "So what's your take on all of this?"

"Well considering that four out of the twenty are now deceased," the former detective pushed back some strands of lavender hair from her face, "It's best we act quickly and join B team right away."

"Good idea!" the former lucky student agreed, "But what are we supposed to do exactly?"

"I thought you'd say that," she smiled confidently, "Since the layout of the school is exactly the same as our own, I suspect that there must be a closed off entrance that the students haven't tried yet or maybe didn't find."

Makoto thought for a second and deduced that it might work, however they only got out because Junko died, leaving behind the remote. So thinking that the remaining students had to find out who the mastermind is and find an escape was a feat in and out of itself. However, he knew they could pull through, since he believed in hope, the one thing that pulled them out of their Killing Game and saved the day.

"That's true," Makoto pondered, "Alright, let's go quickly, the faster we get out in the field, the less students have to die!"

"You're still the same old Makoto," Kyoko smiled again, following him out the door, "I hope so too…"

* * *

 **A/N** : Hello hello hello lovely people! Did you miss me? I know I didn't, but thank you all for reading this chapter and coming back for more XD.

I know it's been quite a while since the last time I posted a chapter and I wanted to apologize for that immensely. I've been a little preoccupied with my IRL life and something came up, a personal family matter, so that kind of took my attention away from writing for a bit.

I won't delve too much into it, but long story short, I was mentally stressed and in a bad place during that time, so putting out a chapter was a bit difficult to do.

But since I love writing and making this story, I decided to persevere, if only I had this much faith and confidence when it came to my IRL life XD. Other than that, I'm back now and I hope this long chapter suffices.

I was having such a hard time planning the third case of this story and don't worry it's still coming. I've been overthinking a lot of things and getting so overly ambitious that it was mentally exhausting. I love making these chapters and it was a struggle, but I made it happen and hopefully I can make the next chapter just as suspenseful.

Enough of my life rambling, I hope you all liked this clunky and weirdly edited chapter. I know it's not the best and I'm currently juggling three stories at the moment. I fear I might be losing my touch, but at least I made it to the third chapter of a story, which in and out of itself is an accomplishment since most stories don't even make it past the first chapter, let alone make it this far, not to brag X3.

I'd love to hear what you guys thought of this chapter and I can see from the poll that you guys have some interesting choices as to who the victims might be X3. I can't wait to show you all how the next case will be pulled off and I'm getting goosebumps just thinking about it.

If you have any thoughts or questions, please let me know in the reviews or the PMs. I would love to hear what you guys have to say and your theories on who dies next.

I hope you all have a nice day, night or holiday or whatever it is you celebrate. I will see you lovely people in the next chapter whenever I decide to upload next and thank you all once again for sticking with my story, despite the sporadic uploads XD.

Happy reading my fellow readers, authors and otaku alive.

Bye bye!


	30. Chapter 3: The Show Must Go On!

**Editors: Sharky, Crimson Spider Lily & KISL**

* * *

I rested for what seemed like hours… maybe even days. My body was getting weaker and weaker, with every fibre slowly deteriorating with each passing minute. I didn't know if it was the food doing this, but for some reason I felt slightly more sluggish than usual. My head didn't throb, but there was a sharp headache that slightly pained me, my eyes could barely open a peep and my legs hardly registered any movement when trying to unravel myself from the comfortable blanket on my bed.

I sometimes wish I had a clock in this dorm room, if only to know what time it was and if I overslept or something. I eventually worked my way out of bed, blinking a few times before almost falling face first into the floor from tipsiness and light-headed irritation from being groggy and ill.

I sleepily yawned, heading over to the bathroom and stared at my disheveled self, wondering what the heck I was doing with my life and why I couldn't take better care of myself. I took a warm shower, which really only increased my need to sleep more, wiped myself off with a red towel hung over a silver railing, brushed my messy maroon hair fiercely, struggling to get the loose ends untangled, brushed my teeth with minty toothpaste and a red toothbrush I forgot I had and exited the bathroom to get dressed.

Even putting on my casual clothes was a chore in of itself. My head refused to go through the hole despite the amount of lazily forced tugs, my glasses tilted a lot and were smudged with dirt while my skirt was inside out when I was about to put it on, noticing the tag was sticking out at the last minute.

"Great job, you fucking klutz!" I thought, innerly berating myself, "Stop this sick act and actually work your way to getting better, you freaking slob!"

An internal struggle went on inside of my brain, the stubborn chemicals desperately trying to wake me up, but the Despair Disease plagued my mind with seeds of doubt and confusion. I wanted to get over this sickness, which was like some weird version of the flu, but knowing Monokuma, this disease would only start to go away once someone died or committed a murder.

"Well this sucks," I thought, putting on my shoes, a bit clumsily, "Time to see if I woke up early or not… this is going to end badly, I can feel it."

I exited my room, locked the door and was greeted by dimly lit hallway lights and seizure-inducing colors as my headache proceeded to only get worse with each turn of my head. I decided to make my way over to the kitchen before doing anything else, but then immediately bumped into someone, ruining my chances of getting any better.

"O-Ow…" I winced in pain, falling on my butt, "Not this a-again.."

I aimed to stand up, but it seemed that my legs were still asleep from how many pins and needles that felt jabbed into them from lack of blood circulation. It seems I should've stretched when I woke up or at least done something beforehand. Then again, that's too much effort. Honestly, I'd rather go back to sleep and be a couch potato but hey, duty calls, I guess.

"Are you alright, Ari?" asked a concerned voice, offering me their hand, "Didn't see you there, I'm sorry, let me help you up!"

I rubbed my posterior, adjusted my glasses properly onto my face and noticed their hand offering me some much-needed assistance, judging on my leg's refusal to function. The person in question surprised me even more than I thought, but I would remember that skinny yet slender frame and messy blonde hair anywhere.

"N-N-Natsu!?" I looked up in shock. "T-Thanks…"

The carpenter eyed me worriedly, lifting me up with his hand, bringing me to my feet as they wobbled slightly as I leaned against a wall. I didn't know Natsume was able to help someone like this? Normally it would be me or someone else helping him up off the ground due to how fragile he was. This was definitely odd.

"No problem!" Natsume cheerily remarked, playing with the silver pendant on his chain, "Maybe you should go back to your room and rest up, wouldn't want your legs turning to jelly now, haha!"

He chuckled at his own lame joke as I tilted my head in confusion. I don't remember him being this positive, nor did he have the stutter from his usual tone of voice. It's almost as if he went through some life-changing experience or something. He began playing with the hoodie strings of his jacket and fixing his blonde hair as I dusted off my skirt, still a bit taken aback by his sudden shift in personality and from being a little woozy from being sick.

"Natsu?" I asked curiously, a bit perturbed, "Are y-you f-f-feeling o-okay?"

"Who, me? Never been better!" Natsume chirped excitedly, "I've been up for hours, helping the others rehearse for their plays and even helping build the props also! It went swimmingly well!"

"O-Oh, I see…" I mumbled, slightly impressed, "T-That's good…"

He smiled at me from ear to ear with blushed red cheeks, his overall body language filled with jubilance as he motioned for me to follow him. Probably to the auditorium to go rehearse for the play, since I was adamant on not going back to sleep.

"Are you sure you don't want to rest?" he looked at me sadly, "I can try to convince Monokuma not to let you perform?"

"Nah… I-I'm fine…" I shook my head, "B-Besides, I might d-die before I c-could get a w-w-word in."

"Oh… okay, then come on!" his faint frown turned to a joy filled smile, "Want to go see what I've made? It's going to knock your socks off!"

"U-Um… Okay, sure," I muttered out softly, as he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the staircase, "W-Woah!"

This was very strange indeed, not what I was expecting to wake up to exactly. One minute I remembered him hunched over in pain and bawling his eyes out and now he's all giggles and smiles? I guess this must be the food's doing if that's the case. So for him, he became less timid and shy, and more energetic and outgoing. I guess that's good. Not totally jarring at all, but then again, two other people ate the food as well, so I'm bound to eat my own words sooner or later.

"S-So Natsu…" I asked, as he practically carried me up the stairs, "D-Do you feel w-weird after e-eating the f-food or a-are you suffering f-from a-any side e-effects?"

"Weird? Side effects?" he looked back at me, wondering what the heck I was talking about, "I mean, I don't feel sick anymore, if that's what you mean?"

"N-No not that…" I shook my head, "L-Like… d-do you feel d-d-different in terms o-of personality?"

"Oh that's what you meant!" he realized what I was saying and stopped walking, "Yeah, I guess so. I woke up feeling a bit happier and more positive than usual. Not sure what it could be, maybe I'm just having a particularly good day or something?"

"P-Probably the food…" I deduced, brushing back some of my hair, "It's doing c-crazy things to us…"

"I guess so," he shrugged his shoulders, "But let's save that for later, come on!"

"O-Okay…" I sighed, as he continued holding me by the hand and dragging me around, "This isn't going to p-pretty."

He took me upstairs, still holding me by my hand, until we eventually reached the third floor, my head slightly hurting from looking at all the obnoxiously gaudy, pinkalicious colours. Judging from how quiet it was, I guess it must still be nighttime or maybe the early hours in the morning. It was hard to tell without a clock or Monokuma's morning announcement quite frankly, so maybe I was bedridden for longer than I presumed and slept an entire day.

The both of us approached the double doors to the auditorium, Natsume let go of my hand as I shook it to make sure it was still awake from being pulled on as he pushed the doors wide open. As we entered, I noticed that the lights inside of the auditorium were still on, meaning that someone, or in this case, Natsume, was probably in here still working on sets for each play.

"Since I knew yours and Simon's play was on first," Natsume commented, skipping to the front of the stage, while I sat down in a chair in the front row, "I decided to take the initiative and work on some more set pieces for the play!"

The carpenter then went off to the side of the stage and up the stairs as I gazed at the stage set. He's not the Ultimate Carpenter for no reason, his work was stunning. I was amazed by what I saw. It seemed he really went all arts and crafts with everything now that he had an attitude change.

There was a giant papier-mâché like castle in the background, made out of wood and paper, obviously, and was painted an old rusted brown and greyish color to give it that old historical feel. There were cardboard cut-out trees painted green on the cloud-shaped parts, with dark brown painted on the bottom to resemble tree bark and little green bushes underneath the trees to emulate a small forest. I spied fake flowers off to the side of the set, painted rainbow colours of all sorts of hues, like red, yellow, and blue. There was a fake cardboard cut-out horse resting near the left side of the set and a orange and yellow painted sun hanging from above near the catwalk on the right side while a light blue painted moon was hung off to the left.

"Wow, you r-really outdid y-yourself, Natsu…" I remarked, impressed by the entire display, "N-nice job!"

"Thanks! It was tough, but I was able to make it work!" he smiled cheerfully, giving me two thumbs up, "Don't even get me started on the horse, though. That one took a lot out of me."

"I b-bet," I smiled, amused by his modest gesture.

To be honest, this entire play motif went right over my head in terms of how elaborate it felt. I didn't see what Monokuma aimed to achieve with this motive and these theatre plays in general. I guess they're for his entertainment, considering there's not much going on around here, but maybe that's because, aside from us students, himself, and Nekotang, there's really nothing to do around here. I guess he gets a lot of fun out of mentally and physically torturing us. Why am I even worrying, this is just another Tuesday for him, or whatever day it was.

"W-Where's everyone e-else?" I asked him, looking around the room and noticing the others weren't here.

"They might still be sleeping," he commented, thinking on it, "But a few stayed up to help me set up the production and technical aspects."

"W-Who would b-be up at this h-hour?" I wondered, unsure as to who would bother with this kind of manual labor so early in the morning.

I mused on that question for a while until I noticed three people coming out from behind the backstage area. Some of them carried boxes, while some moved around stage props and scenery pieces. I saw Eduardo, Athena, and William, the three people I least expected to be helping out with this entire thing really, since two of them should have been resting and William was… William. What more needed to be said about his presence?

"Sleeping Beauty is finally up," William noticed, resting down a piece of cloth onto the ground and smirking my way, "Feeling any better?"

"N-not really…." I looked down at my feet, not ready to start drama first thing in the morning, "W-What are y-you all doing up t-this early?"

"Seriously...can't I be a good Samaritan and help out my fellow classmates like any normal person would?" he pretended to be hurt, feigning a smile at the same time.

I looked at him with an unimpressed stare and sighed. I mean there's nothing wrong with what he's doing, but this is William we're talking about here. He's the type to only help out when it benefits him. Then again, ever since the motive was produced, he's been acting unusually generous and candid lately? Maybe I'm overthinking it or I'm just still delirious from the food.

"N-Never mind…" I crossed my arms and looked at the others, "Y-you two seem to be u-up and ready… F-feeling any better?"

"Si," Eduardo responded, "Me siento fantastico! More energized than I've ever been!"

Athena didn't answer my question, as xey continued moving around props like normal. It was out of character for them, usually xe were the first person to greet someone.

The soccer player rested another tree prop on the ground as he dusted off his shirt, covered in sawdust shavings. From what I remember yesterday, he confessed his feelings for Reina in private after rehearsal and very boldly too. I mean, she's done nothing but treat him like an indentured servant the entire time we've been here, so his declaration of love for her came out of left field for me. Although, he was like some lovesick puppy who would do anything for her and didn't really talk back to anyone in general. He's a bit too nice for his own good and that is kind of worrying given the current situation we were all in.

"Señorita," he looked at me from on top of the stage, brushing around his brown hair, "Shouldn't you be resting in la cama? We don't want you passing out again like last time."

"T-That's very s-sweet of you, E-Ed…" I blushed slightly, knowing he was concerned about my well-being, "I-I just g-got up with a s-slight headache...I had t-trouble going b-back to sleep as well…but I'm f-fine."

"No problema!" he gave a big thumbs up, "Just make sure to call if you need any help!"

He's definitely kind to a fault. That kind of mindset could get him killed in a place like this and be used against him. Maybe eating the food has made him slightly more confident of his abilities and a bit cocky, but that's yet to be seen since out of everyone here, he doesn't really stand out in the crowd in my opinion.

Athena, on the other hand, was busy setting up a suit of armor on top of the mounted horse prop to resemble a knight on horseback, seemingly fixated on making it stand up properly. Xe they had a very disgusted look on xer face and it was kind of making me nervous.

"This is so annoying," xey groaned irritably, "Why do we even need this dumb prop. I don't remember there being a knight in this lame play. This is so stupid."

I was a bit surprised by the comedian's words, the once cheerful tone in xer voice had changed a lot, from a high pitched shriek to grumbling mutters and a coarse tone. Their overall stance was very agitated and uneasy and xey didn't seem all that happy to be working on this setup either.

"Y-You okay, Athena?" I asked cautiously, "Do you n-need any h-help?"

"No thank you, I'm more than capable of handling this myself," xey said bluntly. "Besides, you're in no shape to be helping out due to your debilitating condition and poor attitude towards teamwork."

"E-Excuse me?" I exclaimed, a bit shocked by their curt and snide response, "A-Are you sure y-you're okay?"

"Shut up and keep your solicitous concerns to yourself," they grumbled, "I don't need your fucking pity."

Wow. That was a real bitchy change of attitude. I guess, for Athena, the food turned xem into a cold, stoic and more passive-aggressive person, replacing their exuberant persona. Honestly, I'd take it rather than the jokester who would make a lame pun at any moment's notice. It was strangely satisfying.

"Athena, se bueno," Eduardo reproached xem, "No need to start trouble, bueno?"

"This is pointless. The first play is starting in hour an half," Athena commented irritatedly, "How much junk do you want us to put together, Natsume?"

"No need to be a grumpy pants, Thena!" Natsume pouted defensively, "everything will all work out in a jiffy! Just be patient!"

"Yeah, right," Athena rolled their eyes. "If only that worked out the last time, pathetic."

"No pelear, por favor," Eduardo got in between the two of them, trying to diffuse the argument before it went sour, "Let's just put our differences aside and get this over with first."

As those three began bickering back and forth like children, Athena staring daggers at the boys, Natsume trying to convince the comedian to add more props to the stage and Eduardo trying to assuage both of their frustrated minds, I felt sweat drop watching this entire feud. Good thing I wasn't helping set everything up, the thought of heavy lifting sounded painfully tiring and I don't need any more grey hairs, thank you very much.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready, princess?" William appeared suddenly, sitting right next to me, "Your play is going on first, after all."

I jumped slightly from his sudden presence, but then realized this is just how William is. I shouldn't be this frantic, but the after-effects are making me quiver like a leaf and it was slightly getting on my nerves. I wanted to give him a piece of my mind, but it was sleepy and told me not to start stressing over trivial nonsense that would just make my impending headache even worse.

"I'm not here to muck up your morning, Arihime," he responded, doing his usual mind game shtick, "I just asked a simple question is all."

"I k-know… j-just getting a b-bit anxious is all," I sighed, rubbing my temples. "I've n-n-never performed o-on a stage before…"

"That's reasonable," he took off his glasses to wipe them, "I personally have done a fair share of acting in the past, but I too get cold feet from time to time."

"Y-You get n-nervous?" I raised an eyebrow, "F-from how you b-behaved yesterday… you c-could have f-f-fooled me…"

"I am human too, you know," he perched his glasses back onto his face. "I do put on a persona of villainous courage, true, but maybe it's all just an act and I'm actually just as scared as the rest of you?"

Again, more cryptic nonsense that felt like he was patronizing me. At least he's not insinuating I'm dumb or questioning my intelligence. He's unusually calmer this time around, which is really what startled me more than his remark. I guess I should take this as my lucky day that he's not making fun of me and actually taking a break from being some cynical rival for once.

"So y-you're s-s-saying this is all an act?" I wondered, "W-why do you t-think that?"

"I think it should be fairly obvious at this point," he stated, fixing some of his messy orange hair, "However, that's for me to know and for you to discover on your own."

"Huh?" I wondered, still slightly confused by what he meant.

"Will… a little ayuda here…" Eduardo remarked, still trying to hold his own between the carpenter and the comedian, still butting heads over the props and if it was enough or too much.

"Sure…" he sighed disappointedly, "Be careful… Wouldn't want you to hurt your pretty little head over someone like me."

He stood up from his seat, dusted some wood shavings of his own from his clothes as he left me with those snarky words and jumped back onto the stage to assist the soccer player in diffusing the situation.

As per usual, I still had no clue what he was talking about, but for some reason I could kind of speculate as to what cryptic message number 20 meant this time. Maybe his antagonistic and smartass personality is just one big mask for him? But what exactly is he hiding? If only the answer could fall into my lap, but my brain was too overloaded to think of anything logical or come up with a solution to this needlessly convoluted riddle.

 **DING DONG DING DONG**

"Ahem, it is now 8 AM," Monokuma announced over the intercom. "Good morning everyone, from what I can tell, some of you early birds are already rearing to get these plays started, that's just beartastic!"

The monochromatic bear then disappeared from the monitor, sounding off the morning bell, letting us know that it's time to wake up, which meant that my play was about to commence in an hour. The anxiety festered inside of my stomach as butterflies fluttered haphazardly around, making me ten times more scared and sick to actually pull this off without looking like a fool.

Now that the plays were here, I desperately wanted to chicken out due to the immense timidity plaguing my mind from the food. The fact that my play was going on first was relieving to hear, since I could get it done and over with as soon as possible. However that also meant that people would have to witness my awfully cringy acting and Simon and I trying our best to keep the play strictly platonic and not look like jackasses at the same time.

"Ari!" shouted a voice from behind as I jumped in my seat once more.

"Yes?" I answered getting up from my seat and turning to see some of others trickle into the auditorium.

"You're up early, how are you feeling?" Tokaku's cheerful voice squealed, "Still feeling a bit down in the dumps?"

The hypnotist walked to my side, her black dress poofed out and her long raven black hair glittering in the dim atmospheric lighting of the room. It seemed she came to rehearse as well, as Calypso and Karuta tagged along as well to see how the production was coming along.

"O-Oh...g-g-good morning…" I greeted the girls, "N-not so g-good…"

"I'm sorry to hear that, Ari," Calypso sighed, looking through her bag. "You need to be taking your medicine and vitamins daily. If it weren't for the plays, I would prescribe you more time to recuperate and add on a few more hours of sleep."

"No n-need to w-w-worry Calypso…" I reassured her, like a child trying to convince their mother to let them stay up past their bedtime, "M-might as well g-get it over w-w-with…"

"I guess…" the pharmacist looked scared for me almost, pulling out a plastic bag, "Just make sure you get some rest afterwards. I brought a vomit bag just in case."

"Now's not the time for that!" Tokaku shooed her to the side, "We need to doll Ari up for the play, before her play starts!"

"E-Excuse me?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow, "W-What do you m-mean "dolling me up"?"

I looked at the three of them sweating slightly, as they looked at me and then to each other. Tokaku pulled out a make-up kit she probably kept in her room. Calypso sighed deeply, noticing the glee on her face and Karuta was behind them, shaking nervously and staring off into space as if nothing was wrong.

"E-Everything alright… Karuta?" I peered around the two girls, "Y-you seem a bit g-glum…"

"O-Oh… Ari… good morning…" the karuta queen waved, fiddling with her kimono and shifting her feet against the floor, "umm… good luck with your play…"

"T-Thanks…"I replied back, "l-let's hope no one literally b-breaks a leg… or d-dies."

"Y-Yeah…" she responded glumly, trying in vain to fix her two brown pigtails.

She must've been taking everything to heart a bit too much. She's such a caring and over-apologetic girl, but at the end of the day, most of this wasn't her fault. No one would have predicted that four of us would have eaten the food at the same time, nor did we expect to survive from consuming it. She and Izuhara did their best to help us, but due to Monokuma's meddling, plus her perceived involvement with the last case, it's eating her up inside so much that she can't do more to help out. It kind of made me worry for her, like a big sister of sorts.

"You ready? Ari?" Tokaku asked, her trigger fingers on the make-up kit lock. "Let's go to the bathroom and get you prettied up!"

"W-Wait, why the b-bathroom?" I asked.

"Apparently, Reina demanded that she needed time to work on her costume for the play in the costume room," Calypso added, "plus she said she works better without other people in the room, so the bathroom is the next best thing."

"Huh… I guess that m-makes sense," I pondered.

"Yeah…" Karuta joined the conversation, "Let's go, everyone…"

I don't blame most of them for feeling this way. Tokaku's unusually jovial nature aside, the other two seemed to be the few taking this whole situation seriously. It's either we perform the plays or we get gunned down by the turrets Monokuma installed in the walls and ceilings. It was a lose-lose situation, but if we wanted to cure the others of their disease and get back our untainted food, we had to get these eight plays out of the way and hope Monokuma shows a tad bit of mercy.

"A-Alright…" I responded reluctantly, "do your w-worst, l-ladies."

It seemed I shouldn't have said those words, because the second I agreed to the make-up session, Tokaku and Calypso grabbed both of my hands and dragged me outside of the auditorium without hesitation, with Karuta slowly following behind us, still a bit uncomfortable about all of this. Passing by the main hallway, I noticed a few other people in the corridor, namely Izuhara, Simon and Nori. The three boys were conversing with each other, though Nori noticed me pass by and winked. I blushed in response, slightly taken aback by his charm as we arrived to the girls' bathroom.

"O-Okay… w-what's g-going on?" I asked, facing the mirror and turning my back against the sinks as the girls let go of my wrists.

"This will only take twenty minutes," Tokaku giggled playfully, pulling out a curling iron and eyeliner, "So just hold still, Ari!"

I stared at her in disbelief, backing up a bit as Calypso pulled out red lip gloss and an eyelash curler with a set of false lashes. The two girls inched closer to me as Karuta prayed in the background, probably wishing me luck that I'd survive the onslaught of beautification and glamorization. I closed my eyes as I let them modify and clean up my frumpy looks, hoping I didn't end up looking like a department store hooker or something.

 **Twenty minutes later….**

"There we go…" Tokaku smiled, softly applying a red powdery blush to my cheeks with a kabuki brush. "You look so adorable!"

"I have to say," Calypso stepped back, appraising me, "We did a good job… I didn't know that an applicator did that… Guess I learned something new today."

As they finished torturing my face with the superfluous amounts of makeup, I turned my body around, opened my eyes and looked into the mirror, slightly terrified thinking about what they did to me. Once I took a full gaze at my beautified appearance, I was astonished.

My once messy bed head was straightened and wavy; it felt smooth as silk and smelt of fresh fruit from the shampoo they scrubbed thoroughly into my hair, almost making me question whether it was a wig or not and, relatedly, if they're pulling a prank on me. My glasses were resting on the side of the wet sink; I blinked a few times for the contacts they put into my eyes to adjust properly (oddly enough, Monokuma knew my exact optical prescription, so kudos to him I guess). My oily face felt clean and clear to the touch from the amount of face wash and creams rubbed into my skin, making my pale complexion look healthier than it was before.

"W-Wow…"I looked closer into the mirror, hoping it wasn't a trick one, "T-this is really m-me?"

Upon further inspection, I realised they also added make-up after scrubbing my face almost to the point of redness. My eyes were lined with black eyeliner, ending with a winged look, making my eyes pop with grey eye shadow. My lips were painted a shimmery pale red color and I noticed some swatches of lipstick and lip gloss on both of the girls arms. My caked up eyelashes were highlighted by black mascara, making them look presentable with fake lashes giving a butterfly look. To finish off my celebrity-like look, I noticed some faint red blush dabbed onto my cheeks, accentuating the cheekbones I thought I never had and making my face stand out more.

"So what do you think?" Calypso asked, awaiting my answer. "Did we do a good job?"

I did a double take, still entranced by my new look and turned to face the three girls. I wanted to hug them, but I didn't want their hard work to instantly flop due to my sudden show of affection.

"J-Just wow… I l-look… decent e-enough to t-take h-home to s-someone's family…" I chuckled, still a bit taken aback by my new look, "G-great job, l-ladies."

"Well, if we get out of here safely, maybe that dream might come true!" Tokaku winked approvingly, "If you know what I mean~"

"H-Huh?" I jolted up, slightly embarrassed by her flirtatious response, "O-oh, stop…"

"You know, Ari, if you toned down the sarcasm and swore less," Calypso thought momentarily, "Then I'm sure you'd be able to find a decent man in no time. A lot of men do love a smart working woman, you know."

"T-Thanks… I guess, but I'm not l-looking for r-romance at the m-m-moment," I responded coyly.

"U-Um…" Karuta interjected, making a slight mumble, "Y-you look good, Ari…"

"Thanks… I still c-can't believe t-this is m-me…" I kept admiring my new look in the mirror, pushing around some of my hair to see better and touching my face to make sure it was actually mine and not someone else's.

"Now that that's done, it's time to get your princess outfit!" Tokaku clapped mirthfully. "Come on! We have forty minutes to get you dressed up!"

"Oh, shoot, you're right," I snapped out of my daydream, still a bit distracted. "Still… how are you three not nervous about all of this?"

They paused for a moment, thinking about my question for a bit before giving me their individual answers.

"Why would I be?" Tokaku twirled a strand of hair, "I've always longed to perform on stage!"

"O-Okay…" I looked at the hypnotist, worried about her overjoyed nature.

"I know you're scared about performing on stage like this…" Calypso rubbed my shoulders, "but just remember, we're all in this together and it's for everyone's sake. Like Wildcats, or however that goes."

"She's right…" Karuta whimpered, "You'll d-do great Ari…"

"Come on, let's go!" Tokaku beamed a playful smile. "We're going to be late, come on girls!"

I took one more glance at my appearance as we exited the bathroom shortly after. We conversed for a short while as the three of them dragged me across the hallway, talking about something that didn't really interest me. I noticed the halls were quiet, bar a few people, but I was pulled away too quickly for me to process what was going on. We entered the costume room and inside we noticed Reina sitting by herself, looking dissatisified as she stitched her Snow White costume with a needle and some blue thread. She seemed intensely focused on sewing the dress and one wrong move could land us at the brunt end of her fury.

"Hi, Reina!" Tokaku smiled, greeting the figure skater and proving my point. "Do you need any help-"

"No, thanks," she shut down the hypnotist instantly. "This costume is not fitted properly, so I need to fix the measurements."

"Oh. Okay," Tokaku responded indifferently.

"Are you sure?" Karuta asked, a bit fearful of upsetting her, "You look like you need help with that. I know how to sew…"

"I'm fine…" she sighed, her fingers littered with tiny cuts from getting poked by the needle, "I just want this all to go perfectly… I don't need your help."

She tugged at her black leotard and kept stitching the costume. I could see her struggling with the chest portion of the costume, and suffering another cut to her left index finger.

"A-Alright then…" Karuta backed down. "Sorry for bothering you…"

"Okay, Ari, let's get your costume!" Tokaku jumped back to her jovial persona and perused the costume racks inside. "Let's see…"

Leaving Reina to her devices, we searched the costume racks for my play. An array of dresses and costumes were spread haphazardly across the floor, though none of them seemed to be the right colour, or were too big for my shabby frame. I think we went through about ten dresses in total, which reminded me to never go clothes shopping again.

"Ooh~" Tokaku squealed happily, pulling out a vintage dark red and white poofy ball gown that was covered in ruffles and had multiple layers. There were a few red ribbons on the skirts of the gown, accompanied with a set of red pump heels.

"N-No, no…" I shook my head, "y-you are not g-getting me into t-that."

Before I could process what happened, I suddenly walked out of the costume room feeling somewhat violated. I eventually caved in and wore the dumb dress, but kept on my black flat shoes underneath my gown, because the red heels looked more like torture devices than actual footwear. And besides, I used the excuse of not wanting to pass out or fall over in them due to my lack of experience wearing those types of shoes.

Tokaku and Karuta decided to help Calypso with her own makeup and clothes, since Cinderella was on after Beauty and the Beast, which freed me from their perfume-stained clutches. Walking back to the auditorium, I bumped into someone else. It seemed that I forgot to pull up my dress' skirt to properly walk in, as I tripped and fell onto my face.

"Watch where you're going!" the voice barked, as something heavy hit the floor. "You could have hurt someone, you know."

"S-Sorry," I responded back, wanting to yell back, but the disease prevented me from doing so, "M-my bad.."

I looked up to see who I bumped into and noticed Athena standing up and dusting off their blue bodysuit. Lots of dusting off happening today. A scowl was plastered on their face and xe didn't look pleased, xe must still be aggressive and cross from the disease, although I didn't expect it to be as extreme as this.

"A-Are you alright?" I asked, getting up with difficulty, since I was wearing this big dress. "S-Sorry Athena.."

"Hmph. No thanks to you," the comedian growled, picking up a big black trash bag. "I'm going to take out the trash. Eduardo broke one of the props by accident and now I have to go to the garbage room to throw it away."

"O-Oh.." I acknowledged, a bit fearful of xer angry tone, "S-sorry for the i-inconvenience…"

"Whatever." Athena shrugged, lugging the black bag onto their left shoulder and carrying it down the stairs. "Just stay out of my way."

I guess it's severe for xem as well. If the disease makes you act the opposite to what your original personality was, then in exchange of being upbeat and overly positive, it made them overly aggressive and heated. I wasn't sure whether it was a good or bad thing, but I figured pretty quickly that I didn't want to find out.

I pulled up my skirt and headed back to the auditorium, pushing open the double doors as part of my dress got caught inside. I pulled it out as a bit of the fabric came off, but it wasn't too noticeable as to arouse suspicion or awkward laughs.

"There you are!" shouted a voice from on stage, "Where were you? Did you get stuck and fall asleep on the toilet or something?"

I looked towards the front of the room and saw Monokuma, with his black beret and scarf wrapped around his neck as he waddled over with a displeased look on his face.

"S-Sorry… I tripped on the w-way here…" I apologized, but internally wanted to kick the bear in his smug face, "plus makeup t-t-takes time…"

"Yeah, yeah, I don't care," he impatiently growled, turning away and heading back to the stage. "Places, people! Places! Unless you want to be riddled with bullets, get to your seats or positions!"

As the bear barked more orders, I rushed onto the stage as fast as I could using the steps on the side, hearing separate footsteps scrambling around to get to where they themselves were supposed to go. I hurriedly walked onto the stage and hid behind the curtain near the backstage as people began mumbling and whispering to each other in the audience.

The butterflies in my stomach began to flutter around as the lights in the auditorium dimmed, almost to pitch black. My heart started racing faster and faster, each passing minute feeling like an eternity too long. Despite wanting to bolt off stage as soon as possible, like a bride having second thoughts at her wedding, I knew that was impossible. Both figuratively and literally. My legs hated me.

Not only because if I did, I'd get gunned down faster than a criminal robbing a convenience store by the turrets installed in the walls, but because I owed it to everyone to see this through. I was starting to warm up to them, slowly but surely. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have gotten this far in this insane killing game. Thinking about how far we've gotten just to satiate this bear's gluttonous need for despair, it was amazing. I tried to mentally prepare myself as the curtains parted to the side and more lights dimmed in the room.

"With word of her father's disappearance," Monokuma's oddly lilting voice spoke, similar to an omniscient narrator, "a beautiful young woman named Belle arrives to the front of the mysterious castle, the last known location of her father before his disappearance, where his horse led her to."

I dozed off for a second, but once he said beautiful young woman I composed myself quickly, brushing down some of my hair and got ready, taking a few deep breaths. I didn't know what to anticipate as I walked onstage. Were people going to laugh at me? Were they going to silently judge me and my cringy performance? I just hoped I wouldn't fall on my face again.

As soon as I walked onto the dimly lit wooden stage, I closed my eyes for a few seconds to adjust to the bright spotlights shining from above, blinking a few times as I looked towards the audience's stares.

I noticed Tokaku, Karuta, Nori, Aohito, Izuhara, Natsume, Camille, and Alia in the crowd, sitting in the front row, with their eyes fixated on me, waiting for me to act. I also noticed a few more people missing from the group as well, being Reina, Kazuko, Athena, Eduardo, Calypso, and William.

I know Simon is somewhere backstage, but as for the rest of them, I wasn't so sure. Some people were stunned by my fabulous new look, some of the boys ogled and wolf whistled with approval. I spotted Tokaku winking at me and Karuta giving me a small wave as I looked at the castle Natsume had built. Looking at it up close, it was truly a magnificent structure.

"I hope f-father is okay," I spoke aloud, as best I could. "T-This must b-be the place… I h-hope he's alright…"

With my constant stutter, it became apparent that my lines felt forced and somewhat inaudible. I knew it wasn't my best, but the timidity in my voice emphasized my character's fear of the unknown and her dwindling faith that her father was still alive, so I guess the emotion was raw. Who knows, I'm not a thespian. I don't know any of that shit.

"As she approached the castle doors, they mysteriously opened up," Monokuma continued to narrate, "and the Beast himself appeared before her, ferocious and ghastly in sight!"

As he announced the Beast's presence, the fake wooden gates of the castle opened up suddenly. Out from the wooden structure arose the Beast, or in this case, Simon, peering out from the shadows while another spotlight shone on him, allowing us to see what he looked like.

He wore a baggy white poofy dress shirt with a ruffled yellow ascot around his neck, a dark blue blazer jacket fashioned with golden swirly outlining giving off a very fittingly regal vibe, black dress pants fashioned with a black belt around his waist and there wasn't anything on his feet.

However what surprised me the most was that he was covered from head to toe in dark hairy fur. His big feet were covered in fake dark brown animal fur, as well as his hands and some of his neck. His face had fur on it as well and his hair was spray painted dark brown and brushed back to emulate long beastly lion hair. However, the only thing that sparkled amidst it were his bright green eyes, dazzling like perfect emeralds, expressing the human hidden behind the beastly facade.

Wow.

That was so cheesy.

What am I doing with my life?

"Who dares come to my castle?" his voice boomed, almost making my ears pop from how loudly he projected his voice. "Are you this foolish thief's daughter!?"

As he said that, another figure appeared from behind him, someone wearing a brown hooded cloak and a long grey beard on their face. Must be my character's father, or more so the person playing him.

"Is that you, Belle?" the voice grumbled, looking up to me. "Oh my stars, it's you!"

I looked at the cloaked figure and was shocked to see who it was underneath the hood. William Tricher, acting like an elderly man and keeping his face hidden from the audience. I will say, he was very convincing. I almost thought Monokuma kidnapped someone else from the outside to do this one role, but I guess not.

"Oh, father!" I rushed over to him, pretending to hug him, "I'm s-so glad y-you're safe."

"I caught him stealing one of my roses," Simon stood tall and proud, "he deserves to rot in a cell for the rest of his life."

"N-No… is there n-nothing I can d-do…?" I feigned sadness, covering my face in my hands as I cried crocodile tears.

William looked up at me and winked, not saying much of anything, but his smirk was enough to make my skin crawl with disgust. He acknowledged my attempt to hug him and kept his face hidden from the others.

"The beast, seeing the sorrow in her face offers her a deal," Monokuma narrated some more, his voice getting lower with each turning point in the play.

"In exchange for your father's life… you must give yours in his place," he continued, his voice starting to give out from all the booming noises he made. "Do we have a deal?"

"I-I'll…" I hesitated, almost forgetting a line. "I'll do it…"

Simon nodded, his eyes showing the fur irritating his skin slightly, as William walked off stage, still hooded from the audience's view while Simon took my hand and walked me into the castle. Despite how furry his hand was, I still felt the warmth of his skin on mine as we both hid behind the castle and awaited further instructions.

"As the Beast walked her into the castle, they both bond over some gushy and mushy lovey-dovey nonsense and they arrive at the ballroom…" Monokuma narrated, cutting the fat and getting to an iconic scene in the play.

As if on cue, since that's what we were supposed to do, Simon and I took our positions, him on the right side of the stage and myself on the left. The set magically changed with magical pulleys as the castle from before morphed to a stunning glittery gold ballroom with white pillars and an ornate ceiling. I took Simon's hands in mine and he put his hand around my waist, and I followed his lead as we danced on stage. Well, dancing is an overstatement. We slightly flopped and tripped, more failing to imitate a dance routine if anything.

"Nice job, Simon," I whispered to him, "my feet haven't suffered as many stomps as before, good job."

"Thanks… I guess," he sighed, but smiled underneath all the fake fur, continuing to direct my movements with each step.

As we danced somewhat elegantly, he twirled me around, my dress spinning around as some of the girls cooed and fluttered with excitement, while some of the guys were almost hypnotized by the dancing as classical music played in the background. It was almost as if it was a real fairytale come to life. I never knew how oddly satisfying it felt in that moment, but I felt… happy.

As the music crescendoed, Simon lifted me into his arms as we spun around the stage, letting me land safely onto the wooden floor as the music stopped. He bowed courteously as I curtsied in suit.

"As the evening came to a close… an arrow struck the beast in his back," Monokuma narrated, as the others in the audience, the both of us included, were shocked by this sudden plot twist.

Suddenly a plastic arrow shot out from nowhere from backstage, pretending to land into his back as it was pushed into his costume.

"Agh!" Simon cried out in pain, pretending to fall over as he landed onto the wooden floor.

"Are y-you a-alright!?" I ran to his side, kneeling down and raising his head up as fake blood spilled onto the stage, probably made beforehand as it flowed out of his mouth and onto the wood underneath.

"I think… I'm dying…" he coughed ferociously, with some fake blood spattered onto my face.

"As the beast coughed out his last breath, he knew his time had come, the last petal on the rose falling and landing on his chest… the curse was forever sealed."

A fake red rose petal fell on top of his chest as I continued to feign more sadness and tears. My fake crying was by far the most forced thing about my lame performance, however from how some of the others reacted, some were left confused by the sudden twist to the play, while two other girls cried and sniffled loudly… for some reason.

"I just wanted to let you know… I… lo-" before he could finish his sentence, his hand went limp and he faked his death, the blood seeping into the wooden stage and staining my dress as well.

"Why… w-why?" I cried out loud, resting my face on his chest and crying intensely, as fake tears stained my cheeks. "W-Why him…"

"The Beast's blood and Belle's wailing screeches filled the room, as their love was never to be," Monokuma narrated while stifling some snickering, "over the many years later, his fated partner forever wandered the castle, a lonely maiden trapped to live in there forever, reliving her partner's death, knowing that her only chance at love… was dead. Have fun sleeping tonight!"

The spotlights shut off as the velvet curtains closed ever so slowly, and my fake sobbing filled the dead silent room with chills and shivers. Once they fully closed, I could hear some of the others in the audience clapping, even though our performances were shabby at best. I guess they liked cringy, mediocre middle school acting. Who knew?

"They actually b-bought it?" I wondered, wiping my face and regaining my composure. "T-That was easier than I e-expected…"

"I-I was nervous the entire time," Simon blushed intensely, as I noticed I was still touching his chest, "I t-thought it was g-great..."

Such a naive and sweet boy, hopefully you'll find a girl to treat you right one day. I got up from my kneeling spot and Simon did the same. We both parted ways behind stage as the claps faded in the background. I guess this is what most actors felt like once a performance was done? Huh. I felt like I had actually done something worth my time.

"I g-guess that was good…" I mused, immediately doing my best to take off the accursed dress and wondering where the girls put my clothes. "Now to e-escape this s-stuffy costume…"

As I made my way backstage, I noticed someone getting undressed and putting on their costume, maybe either Calypso or Nori since their play was on next. I peered behind some boxes backstage and spotted Nori changing out of his pinstripe suit. The jazz musician began unbuttoning his shirt, putting his fedora on a chair nearby and undoing the cuffs on his wrists.

"H-Hey, Nori…" I called to get his attention. "G-Getting ready I s-see."

"Oh, Arihime!" Nori turned around halfway through getting dressed, "your movements are quieter than a butterfly's wings flapping through a corridor of darkness."

"U-Umm… t-thanks, I guess," I replied to him for the compliment. At least I thought it was a compliment. "I'll be sure to walk louder next t-time…"

He began chuckling at my silly joke, his almond shaped pretty boy eyes looked amazing to gaze at, like two shimmering gems in the dim backarea lighting. He brushed back some of his messy hair and looked at me with a slightly serious look.

"Congratulations, butterfly," he softly spoke. "Watching you perform out there… this sad soul's heart skipped a beat or two."

"O-oh…" I blushed red, a bit surprised by his reaction, "y-you flatter m-me… I d-didn't think it w-was my best…"

He slowly approached me, his shiny dress shoes clicking against the floor with each step he made. Is he seriously going to do what I think he was going to do? Was he slowly walking towards me to slowly lower my guard and then kill me?

"But, Arihime, my lovely journalist," he walked closer and closer to me, "that's what I love about you. Your sarcastic modesty is such a breath of fresh air in this rotten cage."

My face turned red as a tomato, my heartbeat was palpitating faster and faster and my knees felt like jello. Is he implying something here or am I just overthinking it and being stupid?

"N-Nori… are you?" I asked, a bit confused and slightly nervous as to what he was doing.

I closed my eyes and winced, praying he wasn't going to kill me right then and there with no witnesses. I opened my eyes slowly and saw that he was looking at me, with puppy dog eyes and a soft frown, holding out my hand.

"W-Wait… what's going on?" I asked, a bit confused and still flushed red as he took my hand in his soft hand.

"This…" he leaned in and kissed the top of my hand, like I was a princess, "is just a congratulation gift, for doing a good job!"

He smiled calmly, his eyes shimmering with a sparkle and walked back to where he was undressing and took of some more of his clothes. This time his shirt was off as he carried them to somewhere else private.

"Catch you later, butterfly," Nori tipped his fedora to me.

Did that just happen? Did Nori really kiss me on the hand like I was royalty? Oh my… wow… this is kinda shocking, but… slightly titillating. I guess this cemented in the fact Nori had a crush on me. I will admit it caught me completely off guard, but I wasn't appalled or disgusted in the slightest. In fact, I was happy… but it felt much more than that, what could it mean? Did he want to show me his katana, or-

I don't know where that came from.

"W-Wow…" I felt a bit weak in the knees, thinking to myself, "my first pseudo kiss from a guy, and a handsome one at that… oh my."

I didn't really know how to process the moment in its entirety. Did this mean that I was going to end up swooning over him now that he sort of made the first move? I guess it was hinted that he had a thing for me upon first arrival, but I thought it was more admiration if anything, instead of genuine affection. I guess this entire killing game had dulled my usually astute senses. What is wrong with me?

"What are you doing?" a voice asked from behind me. Which, to be fair, was another very solid question.

I turned around and noticed Reina standing near the backstage exit, holding her Snow White costume in one of her hands, which were now bandaged up. It seemed she was in one of her moods.

"O-Oh… Reina… what are you d-doing here?" I alarmingly jumped from the sudden interjection, "C-Cinderella is on n-next…"

"I know. I just happened to come backstage, because I left my skirt back here and was wondering if anyone has seen it, have you?"

"Oh… I s-see… well, I don't know where it i-is…" I remarked, a bit awkwardly, "d-did you see anything?"

"Yes… it's amazing, right?" the figure skater's tone changed to a more passionate one, "I could tell from a mile away."

"W-What do you m-mean?" I asked, a bit confused by her shift in demeanor. "W-What are you t-talking about?"

"Seriously? You know, for a journalist, is love the only thing that flies over your head or something," she sighed, a bit disappointed, "I'm talking about Nori."

"R-Right…" I blushed, "Y-You saw e-everything…"

"Correct," she paused for a second. "...Don't worry, your secret rendezvous is safe with me."

She made a small smile and nodded her head, from her nervous stance and the happy expression on her face, she must have had the same experience as me. I guess Eduardo did more than just sweet talk her if anything.

"If we're being honest here… I s-saw you and E-Eduardo…" I mentioned subtlety.

"Y-You saw us in the halls…?" she shifted back to worry, "what exactly did you see?"

"Don't worry… I-I didn't g-get to see t-too much…" I reassured her, "b-but you l-looked so happy, I didn't w-want to intervene… I wish y-you and Eduardo the best of l-luck."

"Thanks, Arihime…" she rubbed her knees together and looked at the floor embarrassed. "I just wanted to apologize for the way I've been treating you lately… I was really out of line, and I'm sorry."

What is this? The famous ice queen, Reina Manami, acting apologetic? Stop the presses! I guess there is a heart of gold underneath all those frozen blocks of ice. I just pegged her as some cold-hearted harpy with no redeeming qualities whatsoever. Guess my initial assumptions were wrong, people can change.

"W-Water under the b-bridge…" I let her know. "I've been t-told worse…"

"Right. Well, I'll see you later," she waved back at me. "I appreciate it, and good job with your play."

"Thanks, I wish you luck with yours," I reciprocated the favor back with her.

I then left the backstage to let her attend to her missing skirt, and I noticed some people cleaning up the main stage. Athena was grumpily mopping up the blood on the floor, and generally being the biggest sourpuss I'd ever seen in my life. Alia was busy fiddling with a machine box as music blared on accidentally, causing me to slightly jump before she fixed it. Aohito moved around some stage props while Natsume directed him to move them to marked locations that Izuhara placed on the ground. I saw Kazuko enter the auditorium as she began talking with Karuta about something, from the way she looked it was kind of important. Camille was chatting up a storm with Tokaku as the two seemed to be some of the few in high spirits.

"Where's everyone e-else…?" I thought to myself.

"They're preparing backstage," snickered a voice behind me. "It's intermission time after all."

I turned to my side and out popped a wild William from out of nowhere. His smug face was enough to ruin my good mood, but due to that little altercation with Nori, I wasn't as phased as I thought I'd be.

"Oh, okay… good to k-know," I commented succinctly, "nice old m-man impression. It s-suits you."

"Is that a compliment I detect?" he smiled proudly. "I take pride in acting, despite not being an actor myself."

I guess Ultimate Actor was off the list for what his possible talent could be, but this was him we're talking about. He could be the world's best liar and being an actor could be a cover for his real talent. But maybe I was overthinking it? My mind is all over the place right now.

"Your tipsy nature gives it away," he mischievously snickered, "I assume one of your potential suitors were impatient and made their first move."

I walked off the stage as he followed close behind me as the next play was about to start. We both took our seats as William continued to tease me some more.

"Haha v-very f-funny," I rolled my eyes, "a-at least I g-get more a-action than you."

"Oh, please, that's not what I'm concerned about, but whatever floats your boat," he giggled and took his seat.

He chuckled at my droll gesture while the lights dimmed in the auditorium once again. Other people followed suit, as we all sat down to watch the next play. Now that I got mine over and done with, I didn't feel as bad as I used to be about all of this, since the spotlight was off of me for a change and I could sit down and relax as the second was about to commence.

"Scene: A royal ball was to be held, and the young prince was to choose his future bride at this fated evening event," Monokuma narrated majestically. "Out of all these lovely ladies, who's he to choose…?"

As the play unfolded, the castle area that was initially in mine turned into a blue, glass-like castle with paved roads and a white carriage shaped like a pumpkin resting on the side of the stage. The lighting dimmed and a spotlight shone on the right side as a person emerged from the curtain.

"Is there not a maiden, doth entrance my sight with her beauty?" spoke a familiar deep voice, "these young maidens are fair and beautiful, but why doth I feel so… empty?"

"As the prince peruses the crowd of women, another arrives in an oval carriage," Monokuma narrated accordingly, "she steps outside as she takes in the scenery."

As that occured, a footman appeared from the side, which was just Nekotang dressed up in poofy and ruffled formal clothes. As he opened the door, albeit struggling a bit to reach the handle at first, a silvery light emerged from the carriage as the person inside exited it.

They were clad in a lovely white ball gown, which wasn't as poofy or ruffled as mine, but more silky. She wore white gloves that extended to her elbows, her caramel hair fashioned into a neat updo, with a white lace choker around her neck and shiny glass slippers on her feet.

Calypso stepped out of the carriage, lifting up her dress to walk easier in as she twirled around in it for fun. The pure excitement on her face was apparent, even though she was forced to do this, it almost appeared she hadn't a worry in the world. She was jubilant and ecstatic, and it was nice to see her cheery for once, since she's always so fussy and nitpicky.

"As Cinderella arrives, she made her way to the ballroom," he directed her, heading inside the glass castle's entrance and into a small room.

"She enters, as the Prince looks up and sees her," he continued. "He is enamored by her radiance and leaves the group of women talking to him to go to her."

Nori then walked over to her, garbed in a royal blue prince-esque suit, with grey blue pants and black boots with a fake sword hanging from his belt. He approached the pharmacist, took her hand and kissed it. Her face was red but more on the natural side as she was still playing a character.

For some reason, my mind kept going back to him kissing me on the hand earlier. Did he really meant it? It was hard to tell in this kind of atmosphere, but what I did know was that he wouldn't do that for just anyone. Or at least I hope he didn't, otherwise he'd look creepy, or, hell, maybe he was method acting. Who knows.

"As the two began dancing, the lilting music played," Monokuma motioned as Alia activated the music in the stage technician's booth.

Classical music filled the air as Calypso and Nori began doing a waltz, both in time with each other's footsteps as violins serenaded the melancholy setting with a strangely somber tone. Calypso's costume glistened in the spotlight's bright lighting as it followed the two of them in sync with their movements and with the music.

"It really was like a fairytale…" I thought to myself. "Too bad we're in terrible circumstances… otherwise this would be very romantic."

"As they danced the night away," Monokuma narrated in an unusually soft tone, "the clock tower chimed, indicating midnight had struck and that it was time for Cinderella to leave."

"O-Oh my, it's midnight…" Calypso spoke to Nori, "I have to go, I'm so sorry…"

"Wait, come back, please, I don't know your name," Nori called out to her as she rushed to the carriage, one of her glass slippers dropping onto the wooden stage near the carriage.

"Goodbye, thank you for the lovely evening," she smiled, waving to him as the fake carriage moved to the side of the stage and was out of our sight.

"She's gone… and she left this glass slipper," he picked it up from the stage. "I swear that I will find her even if it kills me."

"As the prince made a daring claim, unfortunately for him he never heard from the mysterious maiden ever again," Monokuma's grumbled tone shivered, "Her carriage tumbled over and fell off a cliff, killing Cinderella and the barn animals as well. And from that moment on, she was known as Cinderfella."

As Monokuma said those words, a loud crashing noise was heard, almost making everyone jump out of their seats from fright. It was as if someone actually crashed into the floor or something.

"In the end, the prince was forced to marry one of the ugly stepsisters instead, forever stuck in a loveless marriage with a woman who wasn't the maiden from his party, and died miserable and unhappy for the rest of his rule."

The lights then dimmed as the curtains closed on the scene. Nori turned to face the audience as he gave us a warm smile. The false sense of hope was nice to see, but considering his character's love interest just died, it should really be sounding off some alarm bells in his head.

"Perfection!" Monokuma shed crocodile tears. "Absolutely stunning!"

The rest of us clapped uproariously as I joined in the mix as well, dazzled and surprised at the magnificent performance. It was both heart wrenching as well as passionate. Those two really gave it their all, which is more than I could say for mine and Simon's play, which was probably more like an opening act to the real performance.

"That was so amazing!" Tokaku smiled, sniffling as well, "I'm so sad, that's so tragic."

"That was truly brilliant…" Aohito mumbled out.

"Well, that's two down, six more to go," Izuhara proudly smiled, "don't worry, we'll all pull through, as long as William shows up for his play."

I looked behind me and noticed William was not in his seat. He must have been preparing for his role as Rumpelstiltskin or something. It's oddly fitting for his character, huh? A trickster known for making deals with desperate people and then suffering the consequences when someone discovers his real name.

"Has anyone seen Eduardo?" Reina asked, searching through crowd, "I haven't seen him since this morning…"

"Maybe he's taking a break," Simon wondered, still coughing up some fake blood from earlier. "He did spend a lot of time helping everyone set up the plays after all, so he might resting for later. I'm not sure."

"I guess so…" Reina sighed, rubbing her right shoulder, "I'm worried about him, I need to tell him how I feel about all of this.."

"Don't worry Rei," Kazuko rubbed her back, "we'll go look for him together. Come on, Natsume."

"Sure thing! Later everyone!" Natsume responded happily, skipping off to the exit with the figure skater and kayaker as the rest of us stayed inside.

"Ugh… stupid technology…" Alia muttered, crossing her arms, "it's so ancient, it might as well be extinct."

"At least you're better with machines than the rest of us, Allie," Karuta tried to cheer up the robotics expert, to which she responded curly with, "Don't call me that again."

Karuta whimpered back to her seat, a feeling of dejection on her face as she was shut down instantly. I know this was Alia, but can she at least show some gratitude towards a compliment, or is that not in her programming whatsoever?

"Hey everyone!" Calypso re-emerged, wearing her normal clothes as did Nori with his pinstripe suit. "I'm glad you all liked it, I was nervous the entire time…"

"You did a fantastic job, Callie!" Tokaku approached her and clasped her hands in hers. "I'm so excited, but a little scared for my play."

"You'll be fine," I told her, "if we can do it, so can you. Plus, you have a lot of time until yours starts."

"That is true…" the hypnotist thought about it for a second, "I'm getting butterflies in my stomach just thinking about it all."

I sighed tiredly. She was just overreacting, it's just a stupid play after all. I had already forgotten about experiencing the same thing earlier. Some of us took it seriously, while others weren't as amused, it largely varied amongst people. As the others conversed with each other, I decided to take a breather myself and left the auditorium.

I headed outside and checked around the empty hallways. It seems some people were still inside while Reina, Kazuko and Natsume were busy looking for Eduardo. That reminded me, where was Athena in all of this? I vaguely remember them taking out the garbage, but as to their whereabouts? I wasn't too sure. I didn't feel like bothering them either, due to their attitude change, so I best avoid them for now.

Noticing I was still in costume, I rushed over to the costume room where my clothes were last seen and began changing immediately into a more comfortable attire.

"Just what the doctor ordered," I thought to myself. Somewhat literally.

I exited the room, looked around the hallways and noticed some people talking by the armory. I saw Simon talking with Camille about something, as the two of them looked to be guarding the room. Not really sure.

"H-Hey guys," I walked over to them, "w-what are y-you two t-talking about?"

"Oh, hello, Ari," Camille noticed me, "I noticed Simon standing next to the armory and decided to start up a chat, and maybe book my next massage session."

"T-That's n-nice, I guess…" I responded, unsurprised. "H-Have fun w-with that.."

"I need it, these plays are stressing me out," he sighed deeply.

Simon looked at me nervously, scratching his cheek as they were still painted a red hue on his peachy skin. I could tell he was embarrassed about the play and, to be honest, so was I.

"W-What are you d-doing here, Sime?" I asked the massage therapist.

"Well, everyone thought that since most people were delirious from the motive and considering that this place was a safety hazard," he pulled out his iPad and looked at his notes, "they thought it'd be best for me to guard this room after my play was over, so no one takes advantage of this room and kills someone."

"T-That's s-smart," I put my finger to my chin, "s-so did anything g-go missing?"

"I'm not sure, nothing that I know of," Simon thought. "Camille was here with me, so he knows I was standing here the entire time."

"That's right. When one comes face-to-face with my magnificent presence, one can't help but talk with me for hours on end."

Just when I thought I had enough of his glorified ego-stroking moments, he pulled another one of his self-aggrandizing compliments out like it was nothing, and just when I was starting to tolerate him, too.

"Okay, cool… I g-guess…" I thought to myself. "Well, the next play is about to start soon, wanna come with me?"

"Sure thing!" Simon smiled, "Even though it's Will's play, I'm still going to support the others. It's the right thing to do."

"How sweet of you," Camille chimed in, "however, I need to go powder my nose, so I'll catch you two later."

The fitness model walked away, heading off as Simon and I walked over to the auditorium, hoping to get good seats. Not like there was much fuss with that to begin with, though. We entered through the double doors as we were greeted with loud classical music blaring through the speakers in the auditorium.

"Oww! S-Shit!" I yelped and covered my ears, "someone f-fix that d-damn machine already!"

"We're trying!" Karuta yelled, blocking her own ears and whimpering, "Alia is doing her best, just wait it out!"

As the music continued to blast through our eardrums, I felt a sharp pain in my head. Not only was this deafening, but I was one step away from a potential migraine with already being sick and all. I swear to god, if someone doesn't fix that blasted machine, I'll crack some heads.

Not really, I'm just annoyed.

"Got it!" Aohito shouted, as the music died down, but was still on, "the situation is under control!"

"Yeah, yeah, just don't break anything!" Monokuma growled. "This stuff costs a fortune you know? Best not to vandalize it with your stupid hormonal teenage rage or anything!"

And here's another unnecessary comment from our supposed headmaster.

"Places, people!" Monokuma shouted through his megaphone. "William, get your ass on stage now!"

Everyone scrambled for their seats as I sat in the front row, wondering what kind of performance Will was going to give us as we waited in anticipation. Monokuma cleared his throat and began narrating the scene for us.

"A young woman is inside of an ivory tower, forced to spin thread into gold by the king," he retold the story. "If she failed, she would have been executed the next day. Open scene, tower room."

As the curtains were pulled to the side, what greeted us wasn't the set of Rumpelstiltskin or the set of an ivory tower, but something completely different from what we could have imagined.

The curtains revealed the stage, and the lights flickered on to host a gruesome sight. Loud classical music began playing in the background and started to intensify in volumes. The Sleeping Beauty bed from backstage was on the center of the stage, even though that wasn't one of the plays that was supposed to be performed according to the schedule Monokuma listed for us.

"Oh my god…" Calypso covered her mouth and gasped in horror, "this isn't real…"

"No… this can't be…" Simon stood there, breathless, gripping his fists.

"Hey… I can talk properly!" I tested it out, "which means… oh shit!"

I did a double take and was a little woozy, but calmed down instantly. It seemed the food's effects wore off, but I didn't understand why? When I looked on-stage however.

That's when it hit me.

On the stage itself, I saw not only the bed, but what I wasn't expecting to see was… someone on the bed, laying motionless and stagnant.

Their body rested uncomfortably on the soft pink stained covers, with their arms outstretched wide like a starfish; it seemed their hands were bound to the beds' corners with some sort of rope tied to both their hands and legs, as there was blood splattered on each limb. Their mouth was bloodied and sewn shut with what looked to be some sort of colourful thread that criss-crossed itself into x shaped marks across their skin.

The blood dripped down their clothes as the sheer terror plastered on their face was enough to make a grown man quiver in his boots. Their bloodshot red eyes were filled with profuse tears, almost bulging out of the sockets. Their skin, once a fair white color, turned a vicious purple tone and their once seamless clothes were completely ripped and torn asunder.

The bed itself looked like it was dirtied beforehand and some of the pillow covers were removed, with the blankets stained reddish pink, soaked in blood.

And the person who was laying in their deathbed… it was the one person who we didn't know had gone missing. I still couldn't believe it.

 **It was Athena.**

"Athena… oh my god!" Tokaku stood up in shock, befuddled by what she saw, clutching her chest and crying out loud, "Athenaaaaaa!"

The shrill scream that filled the air was enough to cause anyone to have a sudden panic attack from hearing it alone. The Ultimate Comedian, Athena, lay before us dead and lifeless. Their body was tied up like a wild animal out to slaughter and their face emanating pure terror, as if they'd seen a ghost from their sordid past come back to life to torture them.

"Fuck!" Izuhara shouted, punching a wall. "Not again! Who the fuck did this!"

"I think I'm… going to be sick…" Aohito gagged, before leaving the room to find a trash can.

"No… not Athena too," Karuta gasped, hyperventilating and having a panic attack. "I just saw xem earlier… what?"

At that moment, none of us knew how to process the situation fully. We all worked very hard to make these plays a success, we found a surefire way to stop Monokuma's motive and we were going to see it through. Well then. I guess I was wrong in that regard. When I saw Athena's body like that, it all came tumbling down. One of the most vibrant people I've ever met was now one of the dearly departed, their body mangled and desecrated and left on display for us to see.

 **DING DONG DING DONG**

"A body has been discovered!" Monokuma's mug appeared on a broadcast screen near the stage, "After a certain amount of time has passed, you will all rendezvous to the class trial and as of right now, the plays are all cancelled, so use this time well, my students!"

As he declared the body discovery announcement and the monitor turned off, we were all left paralyzed and confused. We didn't expect anyone to die… and not so soon either. I know the motive was introduced a few days ago, but why do I feel so awful inside? …What's going on?

"This is utterly disgusting," I shivered, goosebumps trickled up my spine, "I never expected this to happen again, but to Athena… oh my god…"

It took a full few minutes for us to settle into the fact that someone else had died. The once vivacious and lively Athena was gone, xer body was limp and exposed for the rest of us to look at. It wouldn't leave my memory. I knew their sudden mood change would come into play soon, but I didn't think it would end like this.

As we stared at the body some more, some of us taking a bit longer to settle into the fact that someone else was killed, we heard something else over the intercom, interrupting our thoughts.

 **DING DONG DING DONG**

"What's this? Another body has been discovered!" Monokuma nearly spilled his drink. "Wow, you kids are more proactive than I thought! Kudos to you all." He then regained his composure, "Ahem… please report to the beach room immediately. You all know the drill by now."

As soon as he said that, we all dropped what we were doing and rushed over to the beach room in a hurry. We burst open the doors, a loud slamming noise echoing throughout the hall as we scurried to the beach room's door, some of us slipping in the process.

"God fucking damnit!" Izuhara growled. "Who the hell mopped the floor and why is it still wet!?"

"We don't have time for that!" Kazuko yelled, "let's go, worry about that later!"

Aohito helped up Izuhara up from the floor as we all slammed open the door and arrived at the beach room. We anticipated the worst, but what we didn't expect to see was that the entire beach room drastically changed in terms of appearance and mood.

The once sunny skies were a dark night blue colour, the ocean's waters lay still and pitch blue as it was a bit harder to see anything in the darkness, save for a few torches that lit up some portions of the beach. As soon as we opened those doors, we were greeted not to a body, but three people standing by the shore.

We all gathered around near the entrance and noticed them, huddled in a spot near the shore, who were Camille, Natsume and Reina. The three of them had their backs to us as we stopped to take a breather and to observe the scene, while gasping for air from frantically rushing over.

"What happened!" Simon asked loudly. "Where's the body?"

"What's going on?" Alia asked, stoically. "Who's dead now?"

Natsume and Camille both turned to face us, as Natsume jumped when he saw us. The look on his face clearly showed that he was terrified out of his wits, judging from his eyes filled with tears and him cowering in fear.

"A-Aah!" Natsume yelped, jumping and cowering, "d-don't do that…I have a weak heart."

So I was right. It seems that once someone was killed, the food's after-effects would wear off instantly. I guess Monokuma wasn't lying when he said that this was his end of the bargain.

"What's going on?" Nori calmly asked, shaking a bit. "Who's dead?"

"U-Uh…" Camille stuttered, a bit too shaky to express his thoughts. "Y-You better take a look at this…"

As the two boys made way for us to see the scene, a horrific sight lay before us. It was enough to scar us for life and the next one to come. To describe how brutal the scene was was both heinous and ghastly at the same time.

In front of us we could see Reina on her knees, next to something as she stared motionlessly at the sight, all the life from her body drained. It seemed the Snow White coffin from backstage was here on the beach, but instead of it being empty and transparent, we saw something terrifying inside.

On display was not an empty case, but inside was a body like Monokuma had announced, but it wasn't just any body… the person's corpse was mutilated beyond repair. There were giant sized holes in the body's chest, head, and a few smaller ones in the stomach area, as if it had been severely punctured with something large. On the sides of the coffin were two spears from the armory resting in the sand with the tips faced upwards for us to see, both covered in blood; with one having a grey human brain impaled on the sharp metal tip, with some brain matter falling from the spear and onto the soiled yellow sand. The other one had a bleeding red heart, deflated like a balloon, oozing out blood and spilling into the ocean's water nearby.

It was like some sort of ritualistic killing; it was beyond abhorrent, it was animalistic. I don't think anyone human could have made a death look more gruesome than this one.

The person inside of the coffin, despite us not being able to recognize their face, wore clothes most of us were familiar with. It was hard to believe, but we all sank into this one truth...

 **It was Eduardo Reyes.**

"E-Eddie… Eddie… wake up," Reina touched the body, hysterically panting with fright, "this is a j-joke… right?!"

She touched the body one more time as the head tilted over and faced her, the inside pouring out blood and the skull fragments splattered all over the coffin and onto her clothes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the figure skater loudly screamed.

Reina knelt next to his corpse, immersing herself in tears and blood, crying her eyes out hysterically. Her hands were covered in his blood, as it seemed she tried to save him. However, it was an inescapable fact that he was beyond saving.

Eduardo Reyes, the Ultimate Soccer Player, was dead. His body lay inside the coffin, his arms resting on his mutilated chest, soaked in blood, and his organs and brain strewn around the coffin like ghastly Christmas decorations, soiling this once beautiful beach.

Not only were we presented with one dead body… but now we had two. All the emotions in the room filled us with pure despair. Two of our once living classmates… had been murdered.

 **DEAD - Athena**

 **DEAD - Eduardo Reyes**

 **Students left - 14.**

 **Deadly Life commence….**

 **Danganronpa...said a mysterious robotic voice.**

* * *

 **MONOKUMA THEATRE 3** :

Hello and welcome kids, it's your favorite uncle Monokuma here, back at it again with some more life stories from my past. So strap in kiddies, this one's a doozy.

They say comedy is purely subjective to each person and that it's hard to say which is the best form based on an objective level. But if you ask me, my favorite form of comedy would have to be between dark humor or slapstick comedy. How cliché of me, tehehe.

No matter how crude or humorless the jokes are, they still manage to tickle my funny bone and are always my go-to favorite ones to help me trudge through each boring day. It's too bad that crowds nowadays don't exactly appreciate my style of humor.

Everyone these days get so butthurt over the smallest little jokes, it's rather droll if you ask me.

There was this one time I met a famous football star, he was a real charmer let me tell you~ I did enjoy bashing his head in with a banana peel and two hard dildos from the local love motel, that was the highlight of my night.

Oh, the poor sad buffoon, he had it coming, it's his fault for not appreciating my refined sense of humor, what a stick in the mud. Even though my jokes were considered distasteful, I gave the audience a real doozy of a show.

Let's just say, a standing ovation is not the only thing that was served that night, puhuhuhu!

* * *

 **A/N** : Hello hello hello, welcome back all of you lovely people to another brand new chapter, I hope you all are having a wonderful day or week, and it's nice to see you all again!

Finally, it's been 84 years, but it's here! It took me forever to plan, but here we have it, the third case of Hope's Lie is officially commencing! Yay, pull out the confetti...oh wait...too soon?

Anyways, my terrible sense of humor aside, I would like to extend a thank you to Lolop Baobab, for sending me Eduardo and SlyKingFrost for sending Athena. It's been fun getting to know them, but unfortunately someone, or in this case both of them, had to die….sorry it had to be your OC, my bad y'all.

Now to get a bunch of hate in the reviews XD….save me...JK.

I mean you all pretty much saw this one coming! From the lovely poll that I made earlier, I could tell that you guys had a lot of time to guess who the victims were and congratulations for being on the mark with the correct answer, nice job everyone!

Also I'm very sorry for being slow with uploads as of late! I apologize in advance. Me posting another story which is not a SYOC and having two other stories to attend to aside, XD.

I had a lot of family issues that occurred this past month or two, so getting this chapter out as soon as possible was a little strenuous and difficult to manage, considering what happened and the emotional stress that weighed down on me making it impossible for me to get a new chapter out at the time, let alone write.

I don't want to get too deep into it, since it's a really personal matter, but I just wanted to explain where I've been these past few weeks or so and I hope you guys aren't too mad with the infrequent uploads. Once again, sorry if I kept you all waiting, I hope this long chapter makes up for it ;-;

Anyways, back to the actual plot and stuff, what did you guys think of my attempt at a double murder? I know it's not perfect and that the deaths of two OC were a bit too gruesome and NSFW in terms of detail, but this is the DR fandom and this kind of stuff is to be expected, I might have gone a bit overboard in the past, but I like to call it artistic liberties X3.

But I would love to hear you guys' thoughts and theories in the reviews or PM's, whichever you feel comfortable with. Who do you think the killer is? How did they commit the murder and why did they do it?

As the third investigation draws near, so does the time to kill off another OC or more….puhuhuhu~ who knows.

If you have any questions or comments about any of this or any theories, I love reading about them and seeing you guys speculating as to who the killer is is the highlight of my week X3 and it makes me proud to be a writer.

As of right now, planning the investigation and trial will take me some time to make, but I hope I can make it work out. It might not be perfect, since this is the type of case I was dreading to make, but we'll see how it goes; I need to push myself as a writer and achieve greater things and all that jazz. That's all I have to say right now, so yeah.

Happy reading my fellow readers, authors and otaku alive, I hope you all have a wonderful day, night, holiday or whatever it is you're celebrating and I will see you all in the next chapter or whenever I decide to upload next.

There will be a new poll on my profile on who the third case killer is, so I hope you guys will check that out as well X3. I'm interested to see who you guys think did it :3.

Special shoutouts to my lovely editors, thanks so much you three and thanks for bearing with me and my almost 15K chapter XD.

Anyways that's all from me, see you crazy kids later and have a nice weekend, bye bye everyone!

 **Sharky's editor notes: fuck.**

 **Crimson's notes: Câlisse.**

 **Crimson's note TLN: One of the many way to say fuck in québécois, you guys should have more ways to swear. Suckas.**

 **KISL's notes: I made the right choice.**


	31. Chapter 3: True Lust's Kiss(Investigate)

**Editors: Crimson Spider Lily, Dancing Cactuar & Sharky**

* * *

The atmosphere in the beach room was palpable and filled to the brim with utter tragedy. My mind raced with many different thoughts in that brief moment in time. Questions of why this happened? Why Athena and Eduardo? And who could have done something so abominable and monstrous to people as kind and amicable as them?

Eduardo, while he may have been a little too passive for his own good, was an overall good guy who just wanted all of us to cooperate and get along with each other. I didn't really see why anyone would harbor animosity towards someone like him.

Athena was always such a vibrant burst of energy and tried their very best to brighten our days with a smile. Xey cherished every moment xey spent with us and always tried to make us laugh, even in dire situations. How could someone be so cruel to kill someone like them...

I wanted to faint, or at the very least throw up in panic, but that wouldn't really change anything. I couldn't keep moping and sitting around doing nothing all the time; when something like this happens, I need to help the others get through this together. I know I may not be the most helpful when it comes to the trials, let alone investigations, but I want to at least try. I need to be strong for all of my friends and classmates, both deceased and alive.

But why do I feel so…..sick and repulsed inside?

Was it because this meant I had to suspect and doubt one of my friends again? The people I've tried to befriend and make long lasting memories with? The ones I wanted to survive alongside with ever since we got trapped here? The people who have kept me mentally sane throughout this death game?

I just don't know what to think…..is this really happening again? Are we really going to start doubting each other again?

"Come on Karuta!" I fiddled with the obi on my furisode, "You can't keep putting yourself down and making sad faces all the time….you need to stay strong for everyone here, what would they say if they saw you like this?"

I took a small deep breath in, closed my eyes, inhaling and exhaling slowly, steeling myself for what's to come. I knew that if I started worrying and panicking it would just rile everyone else up and we wouldn't be able to solve Eddie and Thena's murders. I just can't keep whining all the time, I need to figure this out, not just for them….but for everyone else whose lives are on the line.

After taking a few more deep breaths, I nervously stared at Eduardo's bloodied and mutilated corpse. His bleeding red organs were strewn across the spears and coffin in a very morbid manner, his chest filled with large gaping holes where his once beating heart used to be and the once cheerful disposition on his smiling face was now utterly unrecognizable with a large gaping hole pierced through his skull and dripping with bloody bits of organs and bone.

"You can do this Karuta…" I mentally prepared myself, looking closer at the body and watching everyone else react to the scene, in their own fashion.

Reina was still clutching the lifeless hand of the soccer player. Her hands were covered in blood and her eyes filled to the brim with profuse tears as they were stained a bloodshot red color, kneeling down next to the corpse as if she was trying to say her last goodbyes to someone she was close to. The sheer sight of it all was enough to make me want to join her and pay my respects, however I knew that wallowing in melancholy would get me nowhere. Instead, I decided to regain my composure and keep a level head amongst all the chaos and confusion in the room's murky atmosphere.

"R-Reina, are you o-okay?" I slowly walked over to the figure skater, choosing my words carefully "D-Do you need he-"

"Go away…" her trembling voice muttered, sounding more grave with a slight stammer in her tone.

"Huh?" I instinctively froze from her sudden response, "W-What do you m-mean?"

"Didn't you hear me…." she let go of Eduardo's hand and turned to face me, her expression went from sadness to pure seething anger, "I SAID GO AWAY, LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

Most of us were jolted by her shrill ear piercing screech, waking most of us out of our dazed state as we tried to process what happened, some of us even shivering at the sight of Reina fuming with anger and frustration. The figure skater's face was a bright reddish pink color, flushed with anxiety and rage encompassing her countenance and her overall body language shaky and tense, almost like a ticking time bomb with a short fuse ready to go off at any moment's notice.

"Listen I k-know you're upset…" Simon tried reasoning with her, his voice shaking a bit out of fear, "M-Maybe we should all c-calm down f-first..."

"Calm down…..CALM DOWN!" Reina screamed at the top of her lungs, looking as if it hurt her lungs from how loud it was, "HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU ALL SAY THAT SO EASILY! CALM THE FUCK DOWN, MY ASS!"

If she was a ticking time bomb, then Simon's words were the trigger that instantly set her off. Her emotions exploded into our faces without warning, huffing and puffing almost to the point of straining her usually graceful and soft spoken voice.

"Eddie is dead! He's dead…...and you want to talk to me about being calm!" she yelled once more, understably enraged, "Who did it?…. WHO THE HELL KILLED HIM? I WILL SCRAPE OUT YOUR EYEBALLS AND FEED THEM TO YOU!"

"Woah there!" Nori cooly said, putting his hands out easing his way over to her, "I agree we need to solve these murders, but resorting to rash violence is too hasty, snowflake."

"Not now Nori," Arihime patted the jazz musician on the back, almost mentally applauding him for trying, "Never get in between a woman and her pure unbridled rage, this coming from another girl, trust me."

"Alright butterfly…" he backed down, taking a few steps back.

"Come on Rei," Kazuko hustled over to Reina's side, rubbing her shoulders and trying to assuage her anger, "It's going to be okay….we'll figure this out together."

"Easy for you to say…" Reina muttered, having calmed down slightly but sounding more passive-aggressive, "It's not like you cared for Eduardo or even noticed him either way.."

Kazuko gave her an unamused look, but changed back to a sympathetic tone as she kept massaging the figure skater's back and trying to appease her broken heart. I never knew Reina could be this vicious nor did I expect her to burst out in rage so flagrantly too.

As much as she was stuck up and haughty towards the rest of us, ever since she and Eduardo started socializing with each other, she's started to show more of her hidden kind heart. She started off as a cold ice queen, but ever since she and Eduardo became a pair, she's been happier and less condescending to the others, even going out of her way to hang out with the rest of us. I may not know what it's like to be in a relationship, but I can feel her heart crying out in pain, almost begging us to make her heartache stop once and for all.

"I just….want to be alone right now," Reina mumbled, shrugging off Kazuko's shoulder rub and walking dejectedly out of the beach room, "No one bother me….please."

We watched the figure skater exit the room dejectedly, shutting the door behind her with a loud slamming noise and sulking to who knows where. It's understandable that she's not taking this well, after all, this murder stabbed her emotions head on and left it to rot on the ground. It's best we let her cool off before the class trial.

"I'll go after her," Kazuko sighed, pushing back some strands of her long brown hair, "I'll catch up with you guys later…"

The kayaker pursued Reina, exiting the beach room as well, making a brisk beeline for the door and closing it behind her as she went to console her heartbroken friend.

"So...now what do we do?" Aohito asked, wiping his mouth from the vomit and still looking sickly, "D-Do we start investigating now...or what?"

"I d-don't know?" Camille sputtered, shaking like a fallen leaf and looking pale, "I don't feel so g-good….I can't think straight."

"God fucking damnit!" Izuhara shouted loudly, growling through gritted teeth and fury, "How could I let this happen for a third time, I'm so pathetic!"

"Izuhara….you didn't know this would happen," Calypso responded, still a bit perturbed by the sight of seeing two dead bodies in the span of a few short minutes, "None of us knew this would happen, you shouldn't beat yourself up about it."

"I know…." he responded apologetically, "But this is so fucking bullshit!" the underground fighter continued to shout, despite being told otherwise.

"To hell with this!" Arihime jumped in, stepping out from the group, "I'm so tired of all this whining and bitching, instead of doing that, maybe let's get on with the investigation, get it together people!"

"A-Ari?" Natsume trembled, curling up into a ball, "W-What do you m-mean?"

"As much as I hate being sentimental and inspiring morale and all that nonsense," the journalist stated bluntly, rubbing her temples, "How about we actually get off our asses and actually solve these murders, instead of sitting around and feeling sorry for ourselves."

"Y-You're right!" Simon added, somewhat encouraged by her short speech, "Come on guys, we can't keep pouting, is this how Athena and Eduardo would want to see us?"

"Probably not…" Alia said, crossing her arms and looking indifferently at the rest of us, "But we need to get this over and done with as soon as possible...all this noise is giving me a nasty headache."

"I agree as well!" I spoke aloud, trying to get everyone's attention, "Come on guys, let's get together and solve this mystery!"

Everyone turned to face me, all looking a bit surprised by sudden energetic response. I couldn't believe I said that out loud, but there was no stopping the momentum.

"Oh! That was rather sudden, Karuta," Arihime noticed the enthusiastic, if not firm, tone in my voice, "Are you really sure about all of this?"

"Y-Yeah, to be honest guys...I know I haven't been the most helpful in these past cases….I sort of feel responsible for what happened in the last trial...and I- no," I trailed off, "I want to help out too!"

"Oh my…." Calypso gave a surprised look, "Are you really really sure, Karuta? I know you've been through a lot, but can you handle investigating these murders by yourself?"

"Yes! I'm sure of it!" I psyched myself up and slapped my cheeks, "If I didn't, then I would be disrespecting the memory of those who died and I….I don't want to sit around and do nothing, while Thena and Eddie's killers are still on the loose!"

Everyone looked at each other, all with mixed reactions of both surprise and some even cheering me on. I've never felt this invigorated to do something in my life before, not even before a karuta tournament. I've always had people tell me what to do and had my life dictated for me by my family and such. However, I wasn't going to let that happen today, I have to help the others investigate and solve these gruesome killings.

"Wha wha!" a familiar high pitched voice spoke out, "What a doozy of a case you all have on your hands, I totally do not envy you guys at all, upupupu~"

"M-Monokuma!" Natsume jumped with fear at the bear's sudden arrival, "W-Where did you c-come from?"

"More importantly, what are you doing here?!" Izuhara growled, clenching his fists, ready to charge at the bear at any time, "Come to put more salt into the wounds and taunt us even further!?"

"Oh no no no!" he waved his arms around, feigning worry, "Nothing of the sort Izzy, I just came to present you all with this!"

Monokuma pulled something out of his body, holding it in his paws and out popped another Ipad like device. It looked to be similar to that of the other ones he's presented to us when we've had to investigate before.

"It's the Monokuma file!" the bear announced with a shrieking voice, "Since this is a very special case, I've combined both of the case files into this one device, so you don't have to worry about keeping track of two files at once, aren't I swell~"

"Gee….that's convenient…" Alia rolled her eyes, "Talk about lazy…"

"Why thank you my dear," Monokuma bowed proudly, "Now I want you all to thoroughly investigate both murders, you have until I get bored and then it's time for the long awaited class trial, I'm so excited!

"Yeah, yeah, we get it," Arihime scoffed at the bear, looking at him with contempt, "Now let us j- urgh!"

"Arihime?" Aohito noticed with a concerned tone in his voice, eyeing the journalist, "Is everything alright?"

Ari didn't respond to the courier. Instead, she clutched her chest, her face turning a sickly green color and hunched over in immense pain as she covered her mouth and ran to a nearby palm tree as fast as she could, fumbling along the way. When she arrived, she proceeded to throw up, chunks of brown bile, stomach acid and chewed up food dirtied the ground and once yellow sand.

"Oh my god…" Calypso covered her nose and mouth, "That's rancid."

"What the fuck!?" Izuhara looked shocked as well, "Someone help her out now!"

Alia reluctantly went over and held up the journalist's hair, making sure she didn't get it everywhere. The displeased look on the robotics expert's face only seemed to make her more dissatisfied with being there.

"Agh!" Natsume dizzily yelped, running over to a nearby rock and he too began throwing up as well, his body shaking and his skin turning to an ugly shade of green.

"What the heck is going on?!" Camille watched the two simultaneously, "Are they sick or something?"

"Oh that," Monokuma snickered evilly, "Once someone has ingested the Despair food, as soon as a murder occurs, the body will start to fight against the disease and attempt to purge all the impurities out of the body, whether that be defecation or vomiting, doesn't matter it all has to come out one end or the other~"

"So basically, those two are suffering from the after effects of the disease?" I asked Monokuma solicitously.

"Yep yep!" the bear giggled happily with blush on his cheeks , "I know it's not pretty, but at least that food didn't go to waste in my opinion, upupupu!"

"Just get out of here bear!" Izuhara shouted, "You've done enough damage as is!"

"Oh wait, before you go Monokuma," I halted the bear before he could disappear.

"Huh, what is it?" he looked at me, tilting his head in confusion, "You need air fresheners or something, too bad I don't have any in stock."

"No, not that," I shook my head, "It's about these two murders, specifically the order of them."

"I see, I see, I think I know what you want to say my dear," Monokuma giggled, "You want to what would happen in the case of there being two killers, is my guess right on the money?"

"Y-Yeah," I responded firmly, "How does it work, exactly?"

"Well I'm glad you asked, Karuta darling," he chuckled, "Well in cases of a double murder, I like to extend a specific rule in these exceptions, which I call the 'Bear Times One Rule."

"What does that mean?" Tokaku asked, still stifling some tears.

"To sum it up for your morons, it basically means that when a body is found during the investigation period of another body discovery, then only the first body discovery actually counts, while the other murder is meaningless."

"M-Meaningless," Simon balked at that statement, "T-That's unfair, so it means if there were two killers, then one can get away scot free?"

"Ding Ding Ding, we have a winner, good job Simon," the bear condescendingly applauded the massage therapist, "That's exactly correct."

"Such a sinister regulation, seems fitting for a hollow place like this," Nori stated, uncomfortably tilting his fedora.

"I'll even add it to the rules if you don't believe me!" Monokuma announced, grabbing a mini pad from his back and tapping away at it, "There we go all set!"

We all collectively heard each of our Monopads ding at the same time, curious as to what it meant, we all pulled them out and checked them. We noticed a red exclamation mark on the 'Rules' tab, clicking on it and seeing what was new.

 **NEW RULE ADDED!**

 **RULE 18** : **In the case of another body being discovered during the initial investigation of an already ongoing investigation, only that first murder will count and that case's killer has both the privilege of graduating and being punished, while the other murders mean jack squat!**

"Huh...what an oddly specific rule," Aohito mentioned, fixing his headphones around his neck.

"Any other time consuming questions that already infringe upon your investigation time?" Monokuma yawned, looking unamused.

"No, now go away!" Izuhara glared at the bear.

"Right-o captain, happy investigating!" Monokuma cackled loudly, disappearing into thin air and leaving us alone.

"Now that that's all settled down, why don't we take a look at the Monokuma file?" Nori brought us back to the main topic, "We've spent too much precious time staring at nothing."

"Oh, you're right!" I nodded, opening up the Monokuma file to see what was going on, "Let's see what's going on with this case."

I pressed the access button on the file, as a screen popped up just like the other ones with a picture of the deceased, except they're were two portraits this time and a big exclamation phrase reading 'DEAD' in bright neon pink letters.

Since there were two murders, the files were separated into Monokuma files three and four, respectively as I clicked on the third case tab first before anything else. It read as follows:

 **Victim: Eduardo Reyes**

 **Ultimate Talent: Soccer Player**

 **Age: 17**

It listed off Eduardo's basic traits and other aspects of his person, nothing really unusual as I clicked on a tab listed 'Situation'.

 **COD** : Removal of the heart and brain resulting in mass hemorrhaging of blood vessels. The body has been punctured multiple times; about 10 to be exact with the most noticeable wounds around the left chest area and the forehead. Signs of a struggle were present with some defensive wounds scattered on the body and glass punctured into the victim's skin.

I continued reading the file and read it twice over, however the strangest part about it was that it didn't list a time of death or when it occurred. It almost seems like the file itself was missing some details or something.

"How odd…" I thought to myself, "Maybe I should check out the other file, hopefully it might give us a clue as well."

I clicked on Monokuma file number four and read Athena's case details and what happened to xem.

 **Victim: Athena**

 **Ultimate Talent: Comedian**

 **Age: 18**

Once again it listed Athena's basic traits and I clicked on the 'Situation' tab, seeing nothing of interest so far.

 **COD** : Asphyxiation due to suffocation and oxygen deprivation. While that was the killing blow, the body also had red marks on it's wrists and legs, with their mouth stitched with thread and bleeding out the mouth, suffered prior to death. The clothes were torn, but there were no signs of defensive wounds anywhere on the body.

 **TRUTH BULLET #1 - Monokuma File # 3 (Eduardo's File)**

I even noted Athena's details as well as Eduardo's at the same time.

 **TRUTH BULLET #2 - Monokuma File # 4 (Athena's File)**

Just perusing the Monokuma files made me quiver and shake with fright. The others and I were forced to stare at the lifeless bodies of two of our classmates and forced to stomach all of this and expected to investigate as if we were professional police officers or detectives.

"Huh? There's no time of death listed here either," I scratched my head in confusion, "That's bizarre…"

"Maybe Monokuma got lazy or something?" Camille wondered, "Wouldn't be the first time it has happened."

"Probably…" I trailed off, perusing the file once more.

I should worry about that later, I need to actually get investigating. Eddie….Thena...I promise I will find out who did this to you both, I swear to you both!

* * *

 **INVESTIGATION START!**

* * *

"The problem right now, is where do I even start?" I tapped my wooden slippers on the sand, "I'm not even sure if I'm capable of even doing this, unlike Ari and Izu."

I nervously looked around, as soon as the others left to do their own thing, I started to get anxious. I know I kind of pumped myself and everyone else, but I'm starting to doubt my words even now. I'm so pathetic...

"Aww, do you need an adult to help you out, little girl?" snickered a familiar slimy voice, "Judging from your nervous composure, it seems you need a helping hand."

I looked back and saw William a few inches behind me as I jumped, taking a few steps away from him. The redhead stood there with his hands in his pocket, kicking some rocks around and dusting sand everywhere, getting some on my furisode.

"O-Oh William….what d-do you want?" I nervously asked, dusting myself off from the sand.

"Judging from the anxious look on your face and the sweat trickling down your forehead," he giggled mischievously, "I assume you'd taken the initiative in this investigation is all, how sweet of you to take the reins of this case, while our journalist is out sick."

I looked over his shoulder and noticed Arihime and Natsume both still looking pale as ghosts, still puking out their lunch from yesterday.

"W-Well yes….I have," I corrected him, shakily playing with my pigtailed hair, "Given that everyone is currently occupied or unable to investigate, I want to do my best, even though I have no clue where to start."

"Hah! You're too cute to be worrying about that kind of stuff, Karuta," the mystery ultimate smirked, "However, I already know who committed these heinous crimes, and how they did it, even a brain dead toddler could figure it out."

"A-Are you insulting me?" I raised an eyebrow, feeling somewhat offended by his callous remark, "I may not be the best with this kind of stuff, but at least I'm willing to help the others, unlike you."

He then began chuckling as if I'd just said a hilarious joke or made a funny comment, covering his mouth and stifling some out of place laughter. I never really saw William as someone who was that antagonistic personally. Sure he's weird and kind of troublesome, but this time his antics were something that I couldn't overlook.

"Well, I didn't need your help anyway, I can do this all by myself," I turned my nose up at him, "I'll do my very best to solve this case without your assistance."

"Whatever you say, Karuta," he giggled mischievously, "In the meantime, I'll be doing some extra thorough investigating of my own, thank you very much."

He then trailed off, leaving the beach room with a smug grin on his pale face as I turned to see Eduardo's corpse. The sight of it all still unnerved me, seeing it up close and for a second time didn't change that. I pinched my nose to block out the smell of blood, but if I was going to get anywhere, I would need a more professional opinion about all of this.

"Hey Caly," I walked over the pharmacist, currently attending to a sick Ari and Natsu, "Have you seen anything out of the ordinary with how these two have died?"

"Umm not really, Karuta," she nervously moved around, touching Natsu's head to make sure he didn't have a fever, "I mean Ed's case is pretty self explanatory and doesn't really need my expertise, but I think Athena's case is a bit more complex that I might take a better look at later."

"Hopefully it'll work," I mused on the prospect of her autopsy, "But just from initial observations, do you have any theories on how Thena and Eddie died?"

"Well, like I've said before, I'm not exactly a coroner or a licensed surgeon," she stated, twirling her caramel brown hair braid, "But from what I've seen so far, the Monokuma file seems to have hit all the main points that I could manage to see up close, aside from the time of death, which would be hard to determine without the proper tools and time needed to fully establish."

"I see…" I worriedly thought about it, "Anything else?"

"Well, this is just a theory so take what you will," she thought over it, "It seems that Eduardo, while he may have potentially fought against his killer, most likely died instantaneously, while Athena was probably in a state of panic and maybe had time to struggle before being suffocated," she detailed the best she could, still a bit squeamish about retelling a ghastly murder scenario.

"Thank you Caly, you've been a big help," I smiled at her, happy that I have an idea of what the two cases were possibly about.

"Sorry I couldn't be anymore help, Karuta," she looked down at her feet, "I wish you luck with your investigation."

 **TRUTH BULLET #3 - Calypso's Theory - (Eduardo struggled but died instantaneously, while Athena died with a chance of fighting back)**

I guess that was a good starting off point. However I needed to do some more gritty detective work if I want to get anywhere, which meant investigating the bodies and what I could deduce from them.

I made my way over to Eddie's corpse, still laying down in the Snow White coffin, his face stained red with his blood and his entire body defaced and mutilated beyond repair. I tried my best not to faint or vomit out my nervous feelings at the sight. I still had no idea who could have been so cruel as to take his life and in such a brutal manner, but it's too late to be fussing about that. Despite the amount of murders that have occurred, I still wasn't used to the smell of dead flesh, let alone witnessing the sight of my dead classmates and friends.

"Calm down Karuta, you can do this," I took a deep breath, while pinching my nose, "Time to get to the meat and potatoes of this entire case."

From looking at how miserable Eddie's corpse looked, I almost wanted to shed a tear or two for the deceased soccer player. As much as I wanted to kneel down and wish him safe travels to the afterlife, I needed to get my priorities straight. I can't keep flinching at horrifying scenes like this forever, I needed to prove to the others I can be useful.

I looked over the body's state once more and noticed a few things that seemed a bit out of place, besides the Snow White coffin. I think I should be wondering how it got here in the first place, what even happened and how did it get here onto the beach?

I noticed that the base of it was a shimmering gold color and the over was a fragile glass casing that was still intact for the most part. On the bottom of the coffin's base, I noticed what looked to be colorful marks or what seemed to be traces of some colorful hard substance near the edges and base of the coffin. Maybe the killer got clumsy and the coffin rolled in some blood?

 **TRUTH BULLET #4 - Coffin Prop State - Colorful hard substance on the base & still intact**

I hope that's right; it's a good starting point for what to look for, I guess. I then glanced over to the two bloodied spears and noticed the blood dripping off the sides of each one. Eddie's heart and brain both left on display for the rest of us to gaze at, like some macabre twisted circus attraction. I covered my mouth and nose at how putrid it all smelt and almost looked away from the sight of it.

"I guess these spears must have some connection to the case, maybe the murder weapon, probably a bit too big and unwieldy to handle," I thought, "Then again they don't look that heavy or that big."

 **TRUTH BULLET #5 - Bloodied Spears**

I then looked around the scene some more, observing the foreboding atmosphere of the entire beach. The sky was grey with ominous-looking clouds and it seemed like rain was about to pour down on us. I wasn't sure how Monokuma maintained a room of this size, but the resources needed to keep it in neat condition each day must have been pretty costly. Then again, that should be the last thing on my mind right now.

While perusing the other sides of the coffin, I spotted something sticking out underneath Eduardo's body, it was almost minute and hard to miss at first glance but due to my time as a karuta player, I was able to notice it easily.

"Oh, is that a clue?" I wondered eyeing the particular spot, a bit anxiously, "Deep breaths...take it nice and slowly."

I reluctantly inched closer, squirming around and shaking my head in disgust. I was too repulsed by the smell and overall state of the body to even get closer. I slowly retracted my hand away from the body and took a few steps back.

"Is everything alright Karuta?" Izuhara asked, patting me on the shoulder, "You seem a bit out of it, do you need something?"

"Oh Izu," I almost jumped, turning my head to face the underground fighter, "It's nothing really….just l-looking for some e-evidence, I think I might have found s-something important, but it's uh…"

"It's what?" he raised an eyebrow at me, then focusing his attention to where I was pointing to, "Oh I see! Let me give you a hand with that."

"Are you sure?" I asked, still covering my nose and mouth from the stench.

"Yep, as much as this kind of stuff irks me, I've become numb to the smell," he knelt down, getting closer to the corpse, "Give me one second."

I stood there, almost frozen in place, watching as he moved around Eduardo's body, getting some blood on his hand and swishing it around for the clue that I spotted. I prayed, hoping that we didn't get in trouble later on down the line for messing with a dead body. It's almost sacrilege, but if it's important to the case, hopefully we'll get some leeway.

"Got it!" he announced, pulling something out from underneath Eduardo's back, "Took me a while, but here you go, Karuta!"

"Thank you Izuhara," I smiled, with a surprised look on my face as I took the clue from him, "Is this some kind of purple fabric?"

"Could be," he observed it closely, getting a good eyeful, "I know this kind of stuff like the back of my hand, and that definitely looks like clothing fabric, no buts or ifs about it."

I wasn't too sure about it myself, I took the bloodied piece of fabric and felt the soft material on my fingers. It seemed to be from someone's clothing or maybe from the costumes in the costume room. Either way, it's another potential clue.

 **TRUTH BULLET #6 - Bloody Purple Piece of Fabric (?)**

"Thank you so much, Izu," I giggled, blushing slightly, "You're too sweet."

"It's alright! Anything for you guys and to find out who committed this crime!" he gave me a thumbs up, making a dumb smile in the process.

I can see why most people find him so charismatic, if not a little rough around the edges. I wish I could be more like him in terms of confidence. I don't have the intellect and logical thinking as Ari nor do I possess an aura of intimidation or have a very obstinate point of view like him. I'm just there for moral support most of the time. I'm not some brainy investigator who can solve mysteries on the fly like others here, I'm just a girl who grew up playing card games and made a life career out of it.

"I see you're doubting yourself," Izuhara noticed the glum expression on my face, "I can relate, solving a mystery with not much to go on is pretty daunting, Karuta."

"I know...I'm just a little frightened that I might not be able to accomplish solving a case like this," I nervously sweated, "I mean a murder is one thing….but two at the same time, it's almost insane!"

He looked at me worriedly, wondering if I was capable to handle something as mentally tasking as this. I gave him a reassuring smile, but deep down I kept thinking about the many different ways that this could go haywire fast.

"Are you sure you can do this on your own?" he asked, crossing his arms, "I'd be happy to lend you a hand, if you want?"

I mulled it over for a few seconds, disregarding his lame pun about his stumpy arm, looking down at my feet and shuffling around nervously. I took a few deep breaths and looked him straight in the eye, hoping to get the message across properly.

"No thank you, Izuhara," I assertively said, "I have to do this and prove that I am capable….for Eddie, Thena and everyone else's sake."

"Well then, I'll leave you to it then, good luck investigating," he smiled, wishing me luck and continuing to watch over the soccer player's corpse, "Holler if you need any help!"

"I will, thanks," I waved to him.

I resumed my investigation and walked along the beach shoreline, hoping to find something else of note, whilst the others were busy scrambling to calm down their nerves and stomachs. I looked out towards the ocean and spotted something out of the ordinary, almost bizarre in this once pristine paradise within a damnable hellscape.

"Is that part of the water...darker than the other parts?" I squinted, trying to look at the point of interest, "What is that?"

Aside from the rich azure color of the water, I noticed that parts of it looked different than their usual hue, almost as if something dirty touched it's clean waters and soiled it. It looked purple in color, much like the piece of cloth I found earlier, it looks suspicious so I might as well add it to my notes as well.

 **TRUTH BULLET #7 - Ocean Water Color Change - Certain parts are a purple color?**

I really hope what I'm finding was relevant to the case, I didn't think finding evidence would be this difficult, but going off on no leads doesn't really make it any better. Who knew it would be so grueling and tasking, considering that everyone is already on edge with a unknown killer still lurking about. It's a little scary knowing that one of us might potentially be a serial killer given the nature of how each body was found, but I refuse to believe in something as ludicrous as that. I've gotten to know everyone here and I never pegged any of them as the type to kill so boldly.

Then again, that line of thinking didn't really work the last two times, I thought I knew Yuzuki and Toto well enough to see the good in them. I guess I'm just too gullible if they were almost able to get away with killing people and framing someone else for murder. I can't keep thinking like this, being a pushover isn't going to get me anywhere, dwelling on the past isn't going to help at all.

"Get it together, Karuta, stop beating yourself everytime," I mentally told myself.

I looked down at my feet and spotted something tiny in the sand, almost minute but colored differently from the yellow sand.

"What is this?" I bent down, observing the tiny particles, "Are these….food crumbs?"

I picked up a small crumb and sniffed it, smelling very cake like and creamy. Probably from one of the cakes in the dining hall riddled with Despair Disease. I'm not sure if this was related to the case, but one thing's for certain, this wasn't here before.

 **TRUTH BULLET #8 - Food Crumbs In The Sand**

Aside from that and the crime scene, I didn't really see anything else out of place regarding items of interest in the beach room.

"I think I'm done investigating this area," I thought to myself, "I hope I've made some progress at least, time to search somewhere else."

I exited the beach room, closed the door behind me and almost slipped on the floor, forgetting that it was still wet from earlier.

"Oh my...that was close," I sighed, holding onto the wall for balance and adjusting my sash, "But why is this area of the wet and not the rest of the floor?"

I decided that it was odd and jotted it down in my notes, hoping that it was also connected somehow.

 **TRUTH BULLET #9 - Wet Floor (Auditorium to Beach room floor section is slippery)**

I didn't remember the floor ever being wet, nor did I see any other parts of the floor that were rather slippery. Maybe I'm just imagining it and someone spilled something on the floor by accident. Not thinking much of it, I carefully maneuvered my way to auditorium, hoping to investigate the crime scene where….Athena's body lay.

I pushed open the double doors of the auditorium and ventured inside, still a bit disturbed by the overall atmosphere and the putrid stench of the body's dead flesh and blood wafting through the air of this large room.

"Oh!" I stopped, noticing that part of my furisode got caught in the door frame, "Please don't tear…"

I tugged at the lower end of my outfit and a few pieces of the fabric came undone, noting that the blue and white pattern of my furisode had a little tear near the bottom section.

"Just what I needed…" I sighed sarcastically, kneeling down to see the damage and noticing something barely noticeable on the ground.

I perused the floor near the entrance and noticed small fibres, almost similar to clothing fibres on the ground. Upon further inspection, I spotted two different colored fibres stuck in the frame of the door, one was a dark color and the other was a strange blue string like fiber. Not even sure if it was evidence I decided to jot it down in my notes, making sure I had all my loose ends tied up.

 **TRUTH BULLET #10 - Dark Fiber**

I also took note of the other clothing fiber as well, hoping that it wasn't part of the carpet and I was not just barking up the wrong tree.

 **TRUTH BULLET#11 - Blue String Fiber**

"Well at least no one will notice this tear," I sighed with relief, standing up and dusting off my furisode, "Now where was I?"

After that incident, I headed over to the stage and took note of the dreadful scene once more, making a prayer sign with my hands and taking a hard gulp before setting foot on stage. I winced a little before getting an up close and personal look at the last of Athena's life fading away underneath the bright spotlight.

Their body was still outstretched wide; almost as if they were tortured in some Medieval barbaric fashion, their bloodied person made me want to throw up from the sight of it alone and the stitches made into xer skin was enough to make the hairs on my back stand on edge.

"I-I'm sorry Thena…" I looked down for a moment, "Y-You didn't deserve this…."

Gripping my fist in sadness, I steeled myself and mentally toughened up my mind. If I couldn't face Athena's body and solve the case, then how could I face them when the time comes?

"I-I can do this!" I psyched myself up, heading over to the Sleeping Beauty bed where Athena lay, lifeless.

I observed xer body closely, taking note of the blood dripping from their mouth and stitches sewn in. It appeared that there was black thread sewn into xer mouth, in some weird x shaped pattern almost like a human voodoo doll.

 **TRUTH BULLET #12 - Black Stitches In Athena's Mouth**

I looked closer reluctantly and noticed that not only was Athena's mouth bleeding from the stitches, but their eyes were also bloodshot red as well. Knowing that the red tears flowing down xer face was made by the killer only made me more upset and confused as to who would commit a crime so heinous and dispassionate.

 **TRUTH BULLET #13 - Bloodshot Eyes & Bloody Mouth**

I also remember both Calypso and the Monokuma file mentioning that Athena didn't suffer any sort of defensive wounds on xer body, which made me even more curious.

"How did Thena get all these cuts and bruises on their clothes?" I wondered, also taking note of the body's state.

 **TRUTH BULLET #14 - Athena's Ripped Clothing**

I moved over to the bindings that held Athena's arms in place, noticing they looked like rope that seemed wide enough to bind xer hands separately. Looking at the way their body was lain, made my mind rage with a million questions. Why did the killer arrange xer body like this? Was it necessary?

 **TRUTH BULLET #15 - Bloody Rope Bindings**

"Why are the pillow sheets removed from the pillows?" I thought, looking at how there were white pillows scattered around the bloodied pink bed covers and blankets.

It seems that all the pillow sheets were missing as well, not just one. It was strange to see and a bit out of place, maybe the killer didn't expect the crime scene to be so messy and ended up having to remove some more evidence? I'm not really sure.

"What are you doing, Karuta?" said a voice from behind me.

"O-Oh!" I jumped, turning around in fright and seeing two people behind me, "Oh! Hey Ao, hey Toka..."

I noticed them both looking at me curiously as the courier and hypnotist had very different expressions on their countenance. Aohito's face was nervous and calm but his body language was very shaky. Tokaku on the other hand was a quivering and sobbing mess, her eyes were filled to the brim with tears, her face was red flushed and her black makeup stained her cheeks with the black mascara dripping down her chin.

"Do you need any help investigating?" he asked awkwardly, trying to comfort Tokaku the best he could, tugging at his green headphones around his neck.

"I'm not sure," I responded, unsure of what to say, "Do you two have alibis for the time of the murder?"

"Not really….I was busy helping set up the stage with Izuhara and Natsume," he answered bluntly, "I wasn't really paying attention to the time at all, but we were busy working in between plays setting up if that helps."

"That's alright, thank you Ao," I nodded my head, "Anything helps."

 **TRUTH BULLET #16 - Aohito's Account**

"Toka?" I looked behind Aohito and noticed the hypnotist, still crying her eyes out, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"I-It's alright…" she sniffled, wiping some tears and snot from her face, "I-I just….A-Athena….how could t-this happen…"

She was hysterical and too upset for words, her once pretty white smile had disappeared from her countenance and replaced with pure raw sadness. It's perfectly reasonable, she and Athena were the closest to each other and to see her friend dead in front of her eyes was something that must have been eating her up inside. I knew her pain all too well, it was just like how it was with Mei, so the feeling was mutual.

"Do you remember what you were doing around the time of the murder?" I asked her delicately, hoping to not offend her while she was grieving.

"N-Nothing much….I was w-with you, Ari and Caly...at the time," she sniffled, "I was b-busy watching the plays…I don't remember the time..."

She began crying some more, her loud wailing echoed throughout the auditorium's walls, as you could almost feel the vibrations from her incessant crying. It was absolutely heartbreaking to see her so defeated and upset. At least I can corroborate her alibi.

"It's alright Toka," I went over to comfort her, patting her on the back, "We'll find the killer responsible for this, I promise you that."

 **TRUTH BULLET #17 - Tokaku's Alibi**

"C-Can I be alone...with A-Athena.." she asked, calming down slightly and walking over to the bed where the corpse was.

"Sure…" Aohito nodded, fiddling with the beanie on his head.

"Of course, I'll just be in the back if you need me," I replied reassuringly.

Tokaku slinked over to the body, sitting on the bed next to the corpse and caressing Athena's soft face. She looked distraught as the color from her once fair skin was drained of all life, seeing the bluish hue of the comedian's lifeless expression.

I headed to the backstage area, hoping that there was something that I missed and was greeted with stuffy air. It was really cluttered backstage and it appeared as if someone forgot to organize the props leftover from the first two plays. I walked around and almost tripped on something, hitting my toe against it and wincing in pain.

"Owie…" I cringed, gritting my teeth, "What is that?"

I looked down on the ground and spotted something wooden and flat. It appeared to be a piece of plywood or some long thin piece of wood that looked to be unused from when Natsume was making the set pieces for the plays. The piece itself didn't look all that special, bar for the fact that it was broken in half and there was leftover blue and red paint splotches that looked to be dried up onto the wooden piece.

"I'm pretty sure this wasn't here before…." I thought to myself, "I think this might be a clue."

 **TRUTH BULLET # 18 - Torn flat wood piece coated in paint**

Hopping over the plywood to avoid tripping over it again, I waded through the messy backstage area, hoping that there was something else relevant to the case that would help me out. Despite having amassed a lot of evidence, I still didn't feel like I was getting anywhere with this investigation. Am I even doing this right?

"Oops!" I walked almost tripping on something else, "Seriously, Monokuma needs to clean up back here better."

I looked down at the ground and spotted something unusual, something that wasn't there before I made my way backstage. In front of me I noticed a few black garbage bags, all piled up on top of each other. I assumed that this was there from when Natsume and the others were discarding the old pieces of broken stage sets from earlier into these bags. They must have forgotten to toss them out into the incinerator downstairs.

"Nothing special he-...wait a minute," I looked around the pile of trash and noticed something out of the ordinary, "Is that blood?"

I pushed around some miscellaneous garbage bags and spotted one that had a very distinct, if not repugnant smell coming from it. The black bag itself was coated in what looked to be blood and it seemed to have been dumped along with the other trash bags, probably someone hoping to dispose of some evidence.

"What's inside of here?" I wondered, hoping there wasn't anything vile or putrid hidden inside.

I unraveled the knot of the garbage bag and what I found inside was more innocuous than what I originally presumed to be the worst. Inside of it, I spotted some pink pillow cases; coated in what seemed to be some shimmery and sticky substance.

"This must be related to Athena's murder," I thought putting the pillow cases back into the bag.

 **TRUTH BULLET #19 - Pillow Cases Coated With Glittery Substance**

I continued digging through the trash some more, hoping that there was something else that was noteworthy, I found something small and solid. I picked it up to analyze it further and it appeared to be some sort of small jagged piece of material, that was black in color.

"I wonder if this is related to the case," I wondered, taking note of the small fragment in my notes.

 **TRUTH BULLET #20 - Small Black Jagged Fragment**

I rifled through the bag some more and didn't really find anything else of note inside, aside from those two aforementioned pieces of evidence. Looks like I have to search somewhere else for now.

I tied back the trash bag and left it to the side, hoping that I wasn't disturbing any sort of crime scene that I wasn't made aware of. I searched around the area some more and noticed the prop room door was left slightly ajar. I entered inside and noticed that the room looked slightly different than usual. Inside, I noticed that it was more spacious than before, but aside from that it almost seemed as if there was some sort of scuffle or mess made inside the room.

I noticed some of the props scattered on the floor, with a few of the boxes having tipped over and crushed. I saw that some of them were torn open, with what looked like paint buckets having been spilt everywhere. There were brown, blue and white paint splatters strewn all across the prop room walls and floor, as if some painting disaster had occurred overnight or something and there were bits and pieces of glass lying about and dripped in paint.

I noticed that the paint in question had dried up and that there were a few sharp corners of paint where it looked like something was originally placed there, where the paint line stopped. There was a large rectangle shaped area where paint wasn't splattered and another longer shaped one was.

"I wonder if this mess is related to the case in any way," I thought, "Hopefully Natsume and the others didn't make this while setting up."

 **TRUTH BULLET #21 - Paint Splatter Marks & Broken Glass**

"Maybe someone tripped and knocked over the paint boxes by accident?" I considered, hoping there wasn't anything sinister happening inside this room.

I looked around the room a second time and noticed some paint color that didn't look like the others. In the center of the room on the floor, there seemed to be what looked like a purple paint splat swimming on the floor.

"That's strange, I didn't see any purple paint from the cans that spilt on the floor.." I mused, wondering what it could mean, while also taking note of it.

 **TRUTH BULLET #22 - Purple Paint Mess In Prop Room**

"I hope that's good," I pondered, unsure if the mess was related to the case, "Hopefully, it is."

With all that in hand, I left the prop room, hoping that what I got was enough to convince the others in the upcoming class trial that was probably going to start soon.

"Hey Karuta," called out a voice from close by.

I turned around and noticed three more figures approaching me, Simon, Nori and Arihime. They both looked generally upset, with Arihime still a little tipsy from being sick and throwing up on the floor.

"Oh h-hey Ari..how are you feeling?" I asked the journalist, she was shaking slightly.

"Fine as I'll ever be," she smirked, shakily moving around as the massage therapist and jazz musician were extending their arms out to make sure she didn't fall backwards.

I sweat dropped at her overconfidence, hoping that she wasn't feigning wellness in order to cover for her loss in composure. Oh well, at least she's fine, that's all that matters.

"How is your investigation going, Karuta?" Simon asked, scratching the back of his neck, "Do you need any help?"

"This cool cat is willing to lend a hand in times of need," Nori smiled, tipping his fedora at me.

"Thanks you two," I giggled at their antics, "I do in fact need your help, did you two see anything suspicious before or after the murders occurred?"

Simon pondered on it for a while, checking his Ipad for his notes while Nori cleared his throat in response.

"I haven't seen anything, I was busy preparing for my play at the time with you Tokaku and Calypso," Arihime remarked, burping quietly.

"That's fine Ari," I responded, calmly reassuring her, "What about you two?"

"Well, this cat didn't really spot anything out of the ordinary," Nori mused over the question, "But there was this faint lingering smell that entered this cat's nose and made me revulse backwards."

So Nori smelt something weird during his time here this morning, I guess that's noteworthy, not sure how it's relevant but ok.

 **TRUTH BULLET #23 - Nori's Account (Noticed a funky smell in the corridors)**

"Thank you Nori," I happily nodded, "That might come in handy."

"Anytime little canary," he smiled, giving me a silly nickname in the process.

"What about you Simon?" I asked the massage therapist, "Did you see anything unusual at the time of the crime or before?"

"Umm….not sure really," he scratched his head, "I was busy getting dressed for the play for the most part, but after my play, I was supposed to guard the armory just in case someone came by while you guys were busy."

"Oh really? Did anything happen while you were there or go missing?" I asked inquisitively.

"Well, for the most part it was quiet, Camille came by to talk to me and I can't really say for the time between the Beauty and the Beast play, but when I checked inside of the armory, it seems that some weapons went missing," he detailed.

"Thank you very much Simon, that helped a lot," I nodded to him.

"Oh okay, no problem," he blushed nervously, scratching his cheek.

 **TRUTH BULLET #24 - Simon's Account (Was watching the armoury, except for during the B &B play, weapons went missing**

"Oh, now I remember," Arihime jumped into the mix, "I don't think it's relevant, but there was loud music blaring at the time the crime happened."

"Oh right, I heard it too, it was really loud," I nervously shuffled around, "I almost went deaf. Thanks Ari."

 **TRUTH BULLET #25 - Loud Music in Auditorium**

"Well I have to check out the other rooms now, thank you three for the help," I smiled satisfiedly.

"Good luck, Ruta," Arihime waved to me, before covering her mouth and rushing over to a nearby garbage can.

"Oh boy…" Simon sweatdropped.

Nori sighed, adjusting the tie on his shirt as he and Simon went over to assist the journalist as she threw up loudly. I should probably brew up some tea for her in case, it might help her upset stomach.

Thinking of it now, considering that the time of death was not listed in the Monokuma files for both cases, did it mean that the killer took advantage of our lost sense of time to execute their plan? But how do we even know what time it took place?

"This is so confusing…" I scratched my head, "I mean...the only notion of time we've gotten so far is the play schedu- wait! That's it!" I had a lightbulb moment.

"The times of each play might be beneficial to solving this case!" I pounded my fist into the palm of my other hand, "It might come in handy later."

 **TRUTH BULLET #26 - Play Time Schedule**

"What was I doing?" I pondered for a moment, "Oh yeah, I have to make tea for Ari."

I dropped what I was doing and made my way out of the auditorium, hoping not to the slip on the wet floor again and headed downstairs. I made my way to the first floor and headed inside of the kitchen, hoping that the food was back where it was now that the motive and murder had been unfortunately successful. As soon as I entered, I noticed a drastic change that wasn't there before.

The food motive seemed to have vanished without a trace. The cakes, meals, drinks and salads were all gone, as if someone got rid of it while all of us were distracted with the murder. It seems Monokuma, or someone else cleaned up the entire scene, almost as if the cause of all this distress didn't exist in the first place.

"This is appalling.." I sighed disappointedly, "I should have gotten a piece of this evidence before this happened….oh well."

A little upset that I hadn't gotten any clues from the motive, I rushed into the kitchen, quickly grabbing the kettle from the cupboard and searching the pantry for some tea bags. Fortunately for us, it seemed all the food was back where it was supposed to be, including the different tea bags right where I and Izuhara last saw them.

"At least we don't have to worry about starving anymore," I pondered, sighing with relief, "I hope she likes chamomile tea."

I nervously pulled out one of the packets of tea bags and accidentally spilled three more onto the floor.

"Oh man, just what I needed…" I sighed, kneeling down to pick them up.

As I stacked the fallen bags back into place, I took a tea bag, rested it inside of silver drinking container and waited a few more minutes for the water to finish boiling inside the kettle. The intense pressure and the anguishing silence was enough to make me even more wary of what's to come next. I still felt bad that I couldn't do much to help prevent these murders, but somewhere deep inside of me knew that it was unavoidable at that point.

"Having trouble, little girl?" asked a slimy voice, "Stumped for clues?"

I looked to my left and saw someone standing in the kitchen door, leaning against the frame with crossed arms and a smug smirk on their face.

"Oh...hello William," I eyed him nervously, trying to keep my composure, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh just checking up on our junior investigator over here," he smiled mischievously, "So how does it feel to be on the front lines, solving and guessing which one of your friends killed another?"

I know he's trying to rile me up, much like he did with Arihime and Izuhara, and I can't let him get to me mentally. I mean, I guess I got somewhere, but I'm not sure if this evidence is correct or not.

"Oh, don't you worry your pretty little head about it," he chuckled, almost having read my thoughts, "If things go haywire, don't be pressed to ask for help, alright?"

"Oh ok, that's unusually generous of you," I surprisingly remarked, "I think I'm fairly happy with what I've investigated so far."

"Are you sure about that? You never know what could surprise you later on," he mysteriously commented, "But for now I will see you at the trial grounds, ta ta, little karuta queen."

He walked out of the kitchen doorway and giggled on his way out, leaving me with a chill running down my spine. Even though he didn't really leave me with much to think about, suddenly I'm starting to doubt my own abilities at the eleventh hour before the trial even started.

"Don't encourage him, Karuta," I mentally demanded, "Fussing and worrying now will only make you lose even more confidence, keep that smile up, let everyone know it's going to be okay."

I nervously prepped myself, noticing that the kettle on the stove whistled, letting me know the water was ready. I nervously grabbed the kettle shakily and poured it inside of the container, hoping that it wouldn't spill everywhere.

"You can do this…" I took a few more deep breaths, "It's going to be alright…"

 **DING DONG DING DONG**

Suddenly I was greeted by the loud sound of the school announcement, dropping the kettle suddenly and almost scalding myself from the hot water.

"Ow ow…" I checked my hand, making sure I didn't burn it, "Thank goodness…"

I observed the damages and saw that some of the water spilt from the kettle and onto the hard granite countertop of the kitchen counter.

"Ahem, it is now time to commence with the class trial, so get your asses down to the elevator as soon as possible, I'm getting impatient by the second everyone, hurry hurry!"

"What already?!" I grabbed a towel and rinsed some of it in cold water, while wiping up the counter, "Oh man….what do I do?"

Thinking about it for a few minutes longer, I half heartedly gave up on cleaning the countertop and looked inside of the sink, feeling both upset and anxious at the same time.

"Everything will be alright….it'll be over soon…" I panted, trying to catch my breath as my heart rate skyrocketed, "What's this?"

Inside of the sink I noticed what looked to be ceramic dining room plates, about five of them to be accurate, left untouched and still caked with food grime and crumbs. I guess cleaning up after themselves isn't on everyone's mind right now or maybe they were scared the water from cleaning the dishes would get them infected or something.

"This is rather odd….maybe this is relevant to the case, might as well jot it down," I surmised.

 **TRUTH BULLET #27 - Dirty Plates in Sink**

"Hey Karuta, there you are!" called out a voice, "I've been looking for you everywhere."

I turned to the doorway and saw Kazuko in the middle of the frame, peering her body through and looking at me worriedly.

"What are you doing?" the kayaker asked, watching me staring listlessy at the sink like a weirdo.

"O-Oh...hey Kazuko," I nervously greeted her, "Just a bit of stress cleaning…."

"Oh ok...well you better come along, everyone is waiting on you to arrive," she said, pushing back her brown hair strands, "I just came by to get you while I was on the way."

"Oh okay….I'm coming," I replied, leaving the messy work station, pouring some hot water inside of the drinking container, carrying it with me and heading out with her at my side.

I walked out of the kitchen with the kayaker as we made our way to the elevator. The quiet atmosphere of the hallways gave off this very somber tone as each footstep we made only seemed to heighten our anxiety and fear of what's to come in the trial. I hoped my investigation actually went somewhere and I wasn't being led on a wild goose chase or something.

"You alright there?" Kazuko asked as we headed to the red door, "You seem a bit stiff, do you need me to slap you awake?"

"No no, Kazuko, it's fine," I waved my arms in front of her, hoping she didn't actually want to slap me, "I'm just slightly overwhelmed with how this entire case came to be is all."

"I hear you, it's been non stop craziness ever since we came to this school, it sucks we have to keep doing this all the time," she sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

"I forgot to ask, did you see anything strange, Kazuko?" I asked her, hoping to get at least one more piece of evidence, "Anything out of the ordinary?"

"Well...not really, I mean all I can say is that no one aside from Reina and you guys entered into the clothing and sewing room, and after you guys left, Reina was in there the entire time and didn't leave, only once for the bathroom."

"Oh I see…." I remarked, a bit weirded out by her pseudo creepy statement, "Thanks Kazuko, that's very kind of you."

"No problem, sorry I couldn't be much help," she awkwardly laughed.

 **TRUTH BULLET #28 - Kazuko's Account (Was watching sewing room the entire time)**

With that in mind, we both entered through the red door, noticing that everyone else was there, bar two. All fourteen of us crowded up inside of the elevator as it went down without anyone pressing the button or even speaking a word to the other.

As it progressively went further and further down into the school, some of us exchanged nervous glances. The semi hostile nature of this case, made everyone ten times more nervous considering we were dealing with two deaths and not just one this time. Some of us nervously sweated at the prospect of either one of us being a serial killer and others didn't really want to talk as the elevator continued to descend further and further down with the uneasy silence overtaking the mood.

"This is it, the moment of truth...Eddie….Thena...I will find out who did this to you two," I mentally told myself, "I won't rest until justice is served!"

As the elevator arrived to what looked to be the third basement level floor of the school, we were greeted with the same trial room setting with the twenty benches and Monokuma resting on his throne. However there were a few noticeable differences that took me by surprise.

As the unbearable atmosphere continued to grow more tense with each passing breath, so did the gaudy choice in wallpaper and the amount of stands in place of our deceased classmates.

The walls were a dark shade of purple but for decal there were black and white soccer balls covered in blood and green 'Ha Ha' like words plastered on the wall, probably to mock Eddie and Athena's talents. The floors were the same red carpet color and we proceeded to take our positions at the benches, noticing that Monokuma had provided us with brown wooden seats for us to sit down upon.

"Mind your step, I had enough money in the budget to get you losers seats," Monokuma snickered, jumping on top of Nekotang, "Hope you appreciate the sacrifice I made for you ingrates!"

Monokuma's ramblings aside, I nervously pulled out my seat and rested comfortably on it's surprisingly soft cushiony surface.

What shook me as unnerving and even more anxiety inducing were that there were more stands in place of our once living classmates. Not only was there Dietrich's, Yuzuki's, Mei's picture stands, but there were about three more added to the list as well.

I noticed Toto's picture plastered on a black and white background with his picture torn slightly with pink claw marks scratched into the frame, almost obscuring parts of his face. Even though he almost killed us in the second trial, just seeing his picture made me even more anxious.

The other two pictures belonged to the two victims of this case. Eduardo's picture stand had his face obscured by an X shaped in the pattern of a pink soccer ball outline and Reina was standing next to it. Her entire body quivering and her mental state having taken a turn for the worse with her aggravated but upset state.

Lastly I noticed another stand, belonging to Athena, with pink 'Ha Ha Ha' marks on xer portrait. Almost as if xer death was a joke to Monokuma. It made me sick to see the picture, but I also felt worried for Tokaku, who was eyeing the picture and holding back stifled tears.

Six of us had died so far in this nightmarish school, and now we were forced to weed out a killer in this third class trial. I just hope I could do this, as much as it pained me to be participating in this class trial, if I wanted to avenge Thena and Eddie, I needed to keep a strong face and solve the mysteries behind their deaths.

As the third trial was about to start, I mentally psyched myself up, slapping my face to wake myself out of my daze and looked around the room, watching the others stare at each other with suspicious glares and gazes.

Despite the lackluster confidence I had going into this investigation, I was even more determined to solve this case. Not only were our lives at stake in this upcoming trial...

I also made a promise to everyone…..AND I WILL SEE IT THROUGH!

 **To be continued…..**

* * *

 **A/N** : Hello hello hello lovely people, how are you all doing? I hope you all are having a fantastic day or whatever time it is for you on this lovely little planet we call Earth X3.

I've been slacking as of lately with these chapters due to lack of motivation to write and I decided to take a few lazy days off to just sit around, draw, play video games and just to relax overall. I've been going through one of those bouts where I just didn't feel like doing much of anything lately and I've been pretty busy with other things, such as helping my family out and stuff during the weekdays, nothing much to report.

Enough of that rambling, let's discuss the chapter and the third investigation of Hope's Lie. Oh boy this one was a doozy to plan, let me tell you that XD. BUT NOW IT'S FINALLY HERE, YAY HALFWAY THERE BABY! \OwO/

What's this?! Another perspective change, what a twist! I hope this is alright with guys. From what I've seen, you all really loved when we switched perspectives for the investigation and trial of case 2. I figured why not do it again, because why not X3.

As you can see, it's everyone's favorite cinnamon roll, Karuta, who will be taking the reins of this chapter's trial. I hope I'm doing her justice and I hope it's alright with you, mayurie, that we follow her point of view for the rest of this chapter. If there are any issues with how I'm portraying your character, please feel free to let me know ASAP X3.

Other than that, planning this entire investigation and trial, was probably one of the hardest things I've done so far. Considering I'm experimenting with two murders and not just one, this is going to be tricky to manage and somehow pull off without making even more plot holes in this already cringy and lame plot XD.

Please bear in mind that while the evidence in this chapter might not be perfectly explained or have much relevance now, due to the pseudo rushed nature of everything, this kind of murder is uncharted territory for me. I hope it's alright with you guys that I take some creative liberties here and there with how evidence and pieces of information are explained as such.

That being said, the trial chapters, depending on my schedule, will either take longer to make or will come out quickly, like in the case of chapter 2 if I have a writing partner, who knows really. Life happens, so you gotta do what you gotta do.

That's all I have to say really, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and everything it entailed. I can't wait to get the meat and potatoes of this chapter over and done with, if not for the fact that it's been giving me some personal issues with how to explain it and make it work so that it's not convoluted or forced.

I'd love to hear your guys' theories in either the reviews or the PM's about how this murder was committed, I love seeing what you guys have to say about what's happening so far X3.

I hope you all have a wonderful day, night, holiday or whatever it is your celebrating and I will see you all in the next part or whenever I decide to upload next.

Happy reading my fellow readers, authors and otaku alike. Thank you all so much for the support you've given me so far and peace out everyone. Bye bye!


	32. Chapter 3: True Lust's Kiss (Trial Pt1)

**Editor: DancingCactuar**

* * *

"I want to solve this case...but why am I so scared?" I thought to myself, mumbling so that the others couldn't hear my nervous ramblings going into this third class trial.

"Kei-niisama…Ken-niisama...what do I do?" I meekly thought, tugging at my obi sash hoping that by doing so it would somehow the reduce all the nerves that were raging around my head like a stampede of bison.

Was I even capable of solving this case? Let alone a double murder of all things? Unlike Ari or Izu, I'm not that outspoken or as stubborn, I'm not that helpful during trials and I feel like dead weight most of the time. I mean… I'm pretty sure a few certain people here would be open to even telling me that straight to my face - William especially.

"Stop thinking like that Karuta," I gave myself a small slap on the face in an attempt to motivate myself , "Is this how you want to face the others...beating yourself up about something that was out of your control?"

No matter how many times I tried to encourage myself, it always came back to that same self esteem issue of being confident in myself. This feeling felt so similar to that in the last case with Mei and Toto, is this what it feels like to feel…hopeless? I reluctantly took my seat next to Natsume and Camille as the two of them were shaking anxiously; with Natsume on the verge of throwing up again and Camille twitching, showing a bit more fear on his countenance than he originally had.

All of this information was overwhelming me mentally and I'm not even sure if the evidence I found even pertains to the case at hand. Why do I keep doubting myself at the eleventh hour, making decisions like these are so hard. Why couldn't people just get along and not do terrible deeds such as this? It's unfair to everyone, the spotless, the victims… After listening to what Toto said to Izuhara though, an empty pit surfaced in my heart - he said this was bound to happen again and he was right wasn't he? A ruthless, murdering blackened was actually correct about our future. That in itself was almost as terrifying as the fact that two of our friends who we had grown to love were now in the afterlife.

"Where do I even start?" I scratched my head, flicking through my Monopad and perusing the evidence I had collected during the investigation, "Are half of these truth bullets even relevant to the case? I don't even know at this point..."

After concluding with my recap on the truth bullets I had gathered, I looked up ahead, noticing Ari's stone cold glare eyeing me down. The journalist's pointed pupils stared daggers into my soul, as she looked quite upset from having thrown up her lunch. Without even a flicker of wavering, she was watching me disapprovingly - like your teacher might do if you forgot an important homework assignment.

"Karuta, stop fussing and get your shit together," is what she mouthed, almost passive aggressively, she was definitely done with the fact that these trials were still happening, "I would help you, but I'm too woozy to comprehend the facts at the moment."

While her words were harsh sounding, I knew she meant well, even if she didn't outwardly show it. She may not be the best with positive reassurance, however her somewhat sarcastic temperament and very blunt straight forward attitude still didn't detract from the fact that she obviously cared about trying to find the truth. No matter what anyone says, my opinion on Ari had been set in stone. She was a good person, she just sometimes didn't show that goodness in the most appropriate of ways.

"OK! Time to actually do this!" I mentally steeled myself, cheering myself up a little. You can do it Karuta! You can do it for sure!

"You all done feeling sorry for yourselves?" Monokuma sleepily yawned, kicking his feet into Nekotang's backside with the same casual disregard for Nekotang that we had all grown accustomed to, "Can we start with the trial already? I want to get on with the show."

I can do this….I know I can…..if I couldn't then I wouldn't be able to face the others…..It all starts with solving these murders! Yes Karuta, keep that positive energy up and tell yourself you can do this thing!

"EVERYONE READY!?" Monokuma announced, his usual snickering toothy grin and malicious sounding tone as omnipresent as ever, "Let the third class trial begin!"

* * *

 **Monokuma** : Let's begin with a basic explanation of the class trial, so your votes will determine the results! If you can figure out whodunit? Then only they will receive punishment, but if you pick the wrong person….I'll punish everyone besides the blackened and they will earn the right to graduate from this school.

 **Alia** : Do you really have to say that every time? You sound like a broken record…

 **Camille** : I find it therapeutic, like a back massage, or my daily tanning session, or perhaps when I get my feet done, or...

 **Karuta** : Umm… Camille I don't think now's the time to be worrying about that.

 **Camille** : There is always a time to be worrying about appearance! In fact… are my pecs on point for this trial right now Karuta?

 **Kazuko** : Oh. My. God… Either you are that vain or you are that scared that you'd flirt with Karuta to distract yourself from this trial.

 **Camille** : Well! Uh… No… that's not it at all!

 **Arihime** : Let's ignore the peanut gallery for now and get down to discussing the actual case at hand please.

 **Reina** : Stop acting like you give a fuck bitch! You only care about your own fucking hide don't you! To hell with the rest of us!

 **Simon** : Reina…

 **Reina** : What! It's true! It's not like she EVER GAVE A DAMN ABOUT EDDIE! SHE COULDN'T CARE LESS IF HE WERE DEAD OR ALIVE!

 **Karuta** : U-Ummm.. Reina...maybe you s-should calm d-down first

 **Reina** : Or maybe Arihime should just confess TO MURDERING EDDIE LIKE THE PARASITIC SLUG SHE IS!

 **Nori** : I did not realise that the ice temptress was also an avid poet, how fascinating.

 **Kazuko** : Seriously Nori, is that really the thing your piqued by?

 **Nori** : Of course, great poetry is the mark of a great creative spirit my friend.

 **Aohito** : Huh...never knew that, you learn something new everyday….

 **Izuhara** : Guys, focus! We are here to solve Eduardo and Athena's murders, let's all work together here and stop babbling about nonsense.

 **Natsume** : B-But… we don't even know where to b-begin… This is too h-hard… to solve I-Izuhara…

 **Arihime** : Well, how about I start by cutting the fat and getting to the interesting part of these sadistic trials! I think I have an idea of who the culprit might be.

 **Reina** : Oh I think everyone here knows who it is bitch, so why don't you confess while you're at it! You make Toto look like a fucking angel! YOU MONSTER!

 **Calypso** : I… Just, less shouting more uh… normal explanation? We need to be composed in this trial if we're to get anywhere. Friction and fighting solves nothing as we found out in the last trial when people ganged up on Arihime without evidence.

 **William** : Oh yeah… That was so much fun! Maybe we should do that again this trial for nostalgia purposes! Everyone who agrees shout 'Arihime To Die!'

All of us collectively looked at the mystery Ultimate, with a look that was a mixture of unimpressed disappointment and a level of expectancy on his part.

 **William** : Aww…. Nobody? Damn, you guys really know how to hurt a guys feelings don't you? You suck almost as much as a Monokuma x Arihime hentai magazine.

 **Arihime** : ...I don't even want to know how that was conjured up nor do I care.

 **Tokaku** : A bit off topic, but sounds kind of kinky.

 **Monokuma** : Would you like a copy!? I can get Nekotang to print out a copy for the reduced price of two hundred monocoins or your left eye! Offers may change depending on the minutely exchange rate!

 **Tokaku** : While the offer is tempting….I'd rather stick with both eyes thank you.

 **Aohito** : You were considering it in the first place…? That's actually disgusting.

 **Simon** : Agreed…

 **Calypso** : I also agree, however, Arihime was about to give us her opinion on the suspect so… how about we listen to her now? Just a suggestion.

 **Karuta** : I think that would help the trial go by a bit faster, that would be appreciated, anything helps at this point. So Ari, what were you going to say?

 **Arihime** : Before I was so rudely interrupted….What I was trying to say is that I think I have a good idea of who the true culprit might be.

 **Karuta** : You do!?

Then again she is a journalist, she's far more capable at this than I am in all honesty.

 **Camille** : It wasn't me! I swear on all my fake tan I- I mean! My tan is totally natural! I swear on my manly good looks and my suave and charming smile! Yeah! That works!

 **Arihime** : Camille, stop self-aggrandizing yourself for once, unless you have something you want to say, it would be very much welcomed if you'd keep your pretty boy mouth shut!

 **Camille** : Don't you think Reina did it though? My super-high intelligent brain has decided that is what you think!

 **Reina** : Fucking retard! I don't want to hear shit from your tan soaked empty skull that you call a brain!

 **Arihime** : Actually Reina...for once, he's kind of on the money with what I was about to say. Which is shocking I know!

 **Reina** : What… the… FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY BITCH! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU SAY THAT I WOULD KILL EDDIE! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!

 **Kazuko** : Oh dear… I'm not paying for your funeral now Arihime. I hope you have a savings account…

 **Izuhara** : Ladies please! This is no time to be cat fighting, we give everyone a fair shot, so let's have her explain her stance before biting anyone else's heads off, okay.

 **Reina** : Fuck you too Izuhara… just cause you have the hots for her…

I continued watching the heated discussion continue, Reina's immense fury was ever present on her pale skin. Her hair bun was messy with some strands sticking out and the figure skater looked to be on the verge of popping a blood vessel.

 **Karuta** : Reina...please let her explain her point, emotionally judging others like this is not good for your heart.

 **Reina** : And listening to her bullshit is not good for anyone's brain, it turns it into a piece of shit like her.

 **Monokuma** : Grrrrrrrr! If all of you are going to continue fighting like fangirls on a fanbase forum like this, then I'm going to have you all executed; if you keep boring me with your petty angsty teen drama then I'll make you wish you'd gone to church to sell your lives away as monks and nuns!

 **Reina** : Tch…

 **Nori** : How… anticlimactic! Not even a chorus or a final refrain. Just a silent crescendo.

 **Arihime** : Now that that bullshit is over and done with….I have a theory that Reina might have been the one to murder Eduardo...I mean it's fairly certain considering the circumstances surrounding this case.

 **Karuta** : What do you mean Ari?

 **Calypso** : Just Eduardo? Or Athena as well? That may be important information that we need to know for this trial Ari.

 **Arihime** : I mean it's fairly common sense at this point, Eduardo and Reina were always hanging out with each other, more so he was doing her bidding while she treated him like a butler most of the time.

 **Alia** : Are you trying to suggest that all this time her intention was to manipulate Eduardo and make him vulnerable to murder?

 **Arihime** : While I may not know how she truly thinks, that's only the working theory of which I have at the moment. Maybe the idea of her acting so unruly and hyper sensitive to our simple questions in addition to her blatant stalling is possibly her trying to get us executed faster.

 **Natsume** : R-Reina? What d-do you say to t-this? Is it t-true?

Reina was at a loss for words, her once vigorous burst of energy started dwindling as everyone else started looking at her suspiciously. I mean, her feelings aren't unwarranted, she just lost one of the people she was closest to out of all of us, I kind of know how she feels….I miss Mei too.

 **Alia** : Silence, you must be correct then Arihime. She has given up already, how convenient. I applaud you Reina for cooperating with us like this.

 **Simon** : It must be true, if Reina was innocent… she would be fighting us with her usual stubborn passion. It's like she isn't with us.

 **Natsume** : I-I'm sorry R-Reina…

 **Karuta** : Hmm….. is that even the right way to think about this?

 **William** : Oh? Does the dormouse want to speak up? Squeak squeak!

 **Tokaku** : Who are you even talking about William?

 **William** : Wow, and I thought Camille was meant to be the group retard… Guess I was wrong there! What a shocker! Karuta is the dormouse! Squeak squeak!

 **Karuta** : You're very negative, if not slightly offensive remarks aside, I'm kind of confused here. Do you have any evidence to support your claim Ari?

 **William** : Oooooh! Dormouse! Pick me! Pick me! Pleaaaaaaaase!

 **Karuta** : It seems you're rather eager William, are you going to corroborate her statement with your testimony?

 **William** : Of course! I, William of Tricher! High Duke of Class Trials shall save the day! It was totally Reina, I saw her running down the hallway with the black stitching used to sew Athena's mouth shut. Too bad, so sad… Hopefully you don't get turned into burgers Rei-Rei!

 **Reina** : What are you even talking about you four eyed troll!?

 **William** : OMG! Wash your ears of wax gurlfriend… I can see it from here sheesh! I'm saying you left the sewing room to commit your crimes! Isn't it totally obvious!

 **Natsume** : A-Are you sure that's t-true William?

 **William** : I swear on Arihime's sex life with Monokuma!

 **Arihime** : Okay moving on!

 **William** : No way Arihime! This trial has been going on for ages and our viewers haven't even seen a non-stop debate yet! We need to argue for no reason first for the lols then you can move on!'

 **Monokuma** : Seriously….stop bitching….please…

 **William** : I can't hear that non-stop debate music yet Monokuma! Do your job you lazy Build-a-Bear reject! We haven't got all day!

The amount of discourse in the room, was very intense. The rush of emotions as well as the pure raw anger and frustration billowing deep inside of everyone only made my anxiety spike up a little bit more. However if we were ever going to get started on this case, I needed to actually refute some theories and get to the bottom of this absurdly drawn out case.

* * *

 **NON-STOP DEBATE** :

 **William** : Hell yeah! It's Non-Stop Debate time! I'm so excited!

 **Alia** : So what we gathered from all of this is that **Reina is the blackened correct?**

 **Kazuko** : No way! Reina would **never hurt Eduardo!**

 **Izuhara** : For the sake of this trial we cannot assume that Kazuko, we have to assume anything is within the reason of possibility for the sake of everybodies safety.

 **Tokaku** : You know, **Reina might have not ever left the sewing room**. 

**Izuhara** : Why do you say that Tokaku?

 **Tokaku** : William is prone to lying right? Who is to say he isn't lying now?

 **Camille** : William swore on **Arihime's sex life with Monokuma** though!

 **William** : Yeah! What Camille said!

 **Nori** : What an… evocative reason…

Used **TRUTH BULLET #28 - Kazuko's Account**

 **No that's wrong!**

* * *

With all the courage I had, I yelled out my objection to Tokaku's statement as loud as I could. My face flushed with passion and I started breathing and panting as if I'd finish running in a 5K marathon.

 **William** : Don't kill yourself on the spot dormouse, at least explain yourself first.

 **Tokaku** : O-Oh my...I've never heard you scream like that before, Ruta? Is there something wrong with what I said?

 **Karuta** : Forgive me everyone….but yes your statement is incorrect Toka, as I have someone who can attest to Reina's alibi.

 **Kazuko** : She does as well! Wait… who is it again?

 **Karuta** : Kazuko, I am referring to you remember? You told me this before we entered the elevator remember?

 **Kazuko** : Oh yeah! Reina left to go somewhere! She was away for a small while, maybe five or ten minutes and when she came back she told me she'd gone to the bathroom.

 **Camille** : Number one or number two? Or as Eduardo would say, numero uno or numero dos.

 **Calypso** : Camille...a bit insensitive to say that don't you think?

 **Camille** : Right, Eduardo died… I'm sorry Reina, but still… number one or number two?

 **Reina** : How is that any of your business? You never ask a lady about something like that.

 **Camille** : Huh? Eduardo never asked you that?

 **Aohito** : What are you trying to say exactly Karuta? That Reina wasn't able to commit the murder?

 **William** : Nope! Karuta was backing up my testimony which proves Reina was totally the blackened! Oooooooh… Rei-Rei is in the shitter nooooow!

 **Alia** : Ignoring the white noise….care to elaborate Karuta?

 **Karuta** : Umm...well since Kazuko saw Reina entering and e-exiting the sewing room...that m-means she has an alibi, I think.

 **William** : Sad trombooooone… That would be wrong Karuta! It means she has a witness to her crimes!

 **Arihime** : Also if she had the needle and thread on her person, then she could have probably had time to kill Athena. The fact she's carrying something that was found at the scene of the crime is proof enough she's the killer.

 **William** : Yup-yup! Bingo! She made the mistake of not leaving it in the room where Athena was killed beforehand so she had to leave with the damning evidence. Damn, Rei-Rei, to think little old me was the one who caught you in your sinful act!

 **Nori** : Does what the ginger devil has to say even pay relevance to the trial at hand? Black stitching…? Leaving for ten minutes to go to the bathroom? A cacophony of statements with no true purpose. How perplexing indeed.

While the fact she was using the needle and thread is damning evidence against her, I can't help but feel there's something off with this entire line of reasoning. I just can't put my finger on it…Why does William's testimony seem so duplicitous? What was it...think Karuta think….

* * *

 **\- CONSENT REFRESHMENT: REINA MANAMI -**

**Reina** : Come on Karuta! I know you know there's something fishy going on here and to hell if I won't help you figure out what that shit is! So come on! Get it together girl!

 **COMMENCE!**

 _Reina fell in love with Eduardo!_

 _Arihime likes Monokuma? Gross!_

 _Reina is the Ultimate Figure Skater!_

 **TRUTH BULLET #12 Black Stitches in Athena's Mouth**

 _Did Eduardo cheat on Reina with Athena?_

 _Natsume seems to be shaking alot!_

 **TRUTH BULLET #10 Dark Fabric**

 _There must be more than one blackened!_

 _What if they both were in a suicide pact?_

 _William is a jester - truth or lie!? Truth or lie!?_

 **TRUTH BULLET #11 Blue String Fabric**

 **COMPILING TRUTH BULLETS!**

 **TRUTH BULLET #12 Black Stitches in Athena's Mouth**

 **TRUTH BULLET #10 Dark Fabric**

 **TRUTH BULLET #11 Blue String Fabric**

Now I see the truth behind the lies!

* * *

 **Karuta** : I think I get what you're trying to say Reina, thanks for helping me out there. So are you saying that the color of the stitching is wrong?

 **Reina** : That's exactly it! Of course what Kaz is saying is true, I did leave the sewing room for a bit but that's where the truth ends and William's lies begin! I never even had any black stitching on me! Just blue stitching as I'd noticed that the jumpsuit that Athena wears had ripped and there were loose bits of threading. I only saw them momentarily but I figured… Eddie might have thought better of me if I tried to be nice to other people for once. Clearly with Miss Bitchalot and Mr Fuckwad here, I was SORELY MISTAKEN! I was looking for Athena again but then well… I went to the bathroom and returned giving up on the search as Kaz told you.

 **Alia** : Even if that little anecdote of yours is true, that doesn't change anything...You could have simply killed them before the plays even began, ever thought about that….

 **Reina** : What's that supposed to mean!?

 **Natsume** : A-Are you trying to p-pick a fight Miss A-Alia?

 **Alia** : No….merely pointing out the obvious flaws in that ridiculous excuse of a testimony…

 **Reina** : The only thing that is ridiculous here is your excuse to try and find any stupid reason to condemn me because you're too lazy to try and solve the crime properly!

 **Kazuko** : Wow Alia… low blow, what a bitch…

 **Arihime** : Wow...pretty rich coming from you...once it's me on the chopping block, you're all in, but once it's you, you want to act defensive….double standards much?

 **Calypso** : Arihime, don't encourage a fight please. It's not appropriate in a trial and we need to figure this out as soon as possible.

 **Simon** : Right, we were talking about uh… what Alia said? What was it again?

 **Camille** : Reina did it, blah blah blah, before the plays blah blah blah, I think Camille is the hottest guy ever blah blah blah, Reina is making excuses blah blah blah. I think that was the jist of it Simon.

While Alia's theory is plausible, from what I remember, it contradicts a piece of evidence I found during the investigation. I just hope that person recalls what they told me…

* * *

 **NON-STOP DEBATE:**

**Alia** : Simply put, Reina committed the murders before the plays began.

 **Arihime** : That would definitely allow her to form her own alibi **to try and divert attention away** **from herself** as I expected.

 **Calypso** : That would be the optimal strategy for murder, **by creating confusion in when they both died** it would make it easier to make yourself seem innocent.

 **Reina** : You bitches are clutching at straws!

 **Arihime** : Wow… Hurts to be on the receiving end doesn't it? **All the evidence points to it being done at an earlier date ** as well.

 **Nori** : You speak with such conviction flame princess.

 **Arihime** : It's what you might call, **a prelude to the closing argument!**

 **Simon** : Right, if Reina had pre-planned this murder as Arihime and Alia both stated…

 **Simon** : … then it would mean that **Reina could have placed the murder tools for a quick and easy murder!**

 **Kazuko** : Hey! Don't accuse Reina like that you bastard!

 **Alia** : We can do what we wish, this is a class trial Kazuko. Do not interfere with **irrelevant comments.**

Used **TRUTH BULLET #23 - Nori's Account**

 **No that's wrong!**

* * *

 **Karuta** : Ari, I'm afraid to admit that isn't possible from what I've gathered. I believe Nori can testify to that account.

 **Nori** : A-ha! Dealer of the cards! You wish for me to speak about that pungent entity of which set fire to the very hairs in my nostrils?

 **Karuta** : Yes...I think? You said you smelt something funny in the hallways, am I correct?

 **Nori** : Indeed it is true, I smelt the foulest of smells, worse than the armpits of Beelzebub himself! Although, unlike that of which the flame princess mentioned, it was not present prior to the performances we were to be graced with.

 **Camille** : What's a Beelzebub? Is Ari a Beelzebub? Ari?

 **Arihime** : I'm just about done with your stupid tangents! Karuta, what about my statement is wrong exactly and how does that relate to what Nori smelled?

 **Karuta** : Well thinking about it now, if the murders did happen yesterday before the plays commenced, then how could Reina have missed evidence like that, if she planned this all in advance? It doesn't add up, honestly.

 **William** : Dormouse! Heeeeey! Doooormouse! Hey! Hey! Dormouse! HEY!

 **Karuta** : Yes...what is it this time William?

 **William** : Did your mommy give you the middle name bimbo? Cause you're stupidity is actually pretty funny at the moment. Oh… god… I can feel it… my sides are splitting! Ahahahahahaha! One moment… just give me a moment to compose myself, you're so funny Karuta.

 **Calypso** : William! There's no need for that kind of language.

 **William** : Fiiiiine mom, I'll be nice to the dormouse… But Karuta! If you're going to come up with baseless theories on how things don't add up then you really need to check to see if you're sane or not my dear! Nori is a bit whacko in his little head of his remember? With all those poems and jazz songs that fill his head, he might've smelt something that wasn't even there. Or maybe one of Arihime's massive stink bomb farts reached all the way to where he was in the hallway! You probably should provide some evidence before you spew crap though dormouse! Little tip, you can thank me later!

 **Kazuko** : Wow...do you kiss your mother with that mouth?

His rather sexist comments aside, I do think Nori's statements has a valid foundation. Not only did he smell something funny, but there's even more evidence to suggest Reina couldn't have committed this crime if she did it in advance….

* * *

 **What evidence proves that Nori did indeed smell something strange?**

 **TRUTH BULLET #22 - Purple Paint Mess in Prop Room**

Here's my evidence! I'll deal it like it's my final card!

* * *

 **Karuta** : Yes basing this line of thinking on smell alone is very subjective at best, but there is more evidence to suggest otherwise, William.

 **William** : OMG! Arihime! You set off a stink bomb fart! Whoa...

 **Tokaku** : That is gross… What if it smelled of rotten eggs! Ewwwww!

 **Natsume** : I-I think I'm going to be s-sick…

 **Arihime** : Why are you guys even listening to William? You do know he's talking nonsense right now, right? Anyway what were you saying Karuta?

 **Karuta** : No, there's not farting involved, guys. There was however more to the smell than meets the eye. Turns out that there was also a paint catastrophe inside of the prop room backstage as well.

 **Simon** : What does that mean exactly?

 **Karuta** : It means that if Reina had killed Eduardo or Athena in advance, then how could she have missed the mess in the prop room? Seems a bit weird if you ask me.

 **Alia** : Simple. She didn't miss it, it was simply a red herring to distract the rookie investigators in our surviving group, like yourself Karuta.

 **Reina** : Oh, come on! What is with blaming ME FOR ALL OF THIS! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS BULLSHIT!

 **Izuhara** : Calm down guys! Now...I have an opinion about all of this. If Reina did kill those two, hypothetically speaking, then why would she leave the comfort of the sewing room, knowing full well it was easier for her to have killed them there?

 **Reina** : Seriously? SERIOUSLY IZUHARA!?

 **Kazuko** : Well I was on lookout duty the entire time, I can assure you that aside from Reina, there wasn't anyone else I saw that entered the sewing room.

 **Alia** : Unless that is a lie to protect your best friend, which would be pretty likely seeing how Reina is a manipulative spirit at heart.

 **Tokaku** : Plus she and Eduardo are always together, so I don't think the two of them meeting at the sewing room is out of the question.

 **Calypso** : No, I have reason to believe Kazuko is telling the truth. Izuhara, think of it this way. Why would Reina lead Eduardo and Athena to the room where she was holed up for a long period of time. It would surely point even more fingers at her, assuming she was the blackened she would have wanted the murder scenes to be as far away from the sewing room as possible. I think it is safe to assume that everything Karuta, Reina and Kazuko have said so far has been truthful and beneficial to the trial. I will admit however, earlier on in the day I noticed that Reina and Eduardo were together, however I assumed it was natural. They spent a lot of time together so it would be more suspicious if they were apart than if they were in fact together.

 **Kazuko** : They were totally the hottest couple in the whole world!

 **Camille** : Hey! Are you trying to say Eduardo was hotter than me!? What the hell Kazuko!

 **Aohito** : Plus, she did treat him poorly as a result. She could have grabbed one of the spears and caught him off guard, brutally impaling him. She probably got annoyed by his constant meddling and threw him away like a wet piece of paper…

 **Natsume** : W-What makes you say that A-Aohito? D-Did they have an a-argument?

 **Simon** : Murder seems a bit excessive for being annoyed by someone doesn't it? I'm almost certain if that were the case then Ari would have murdered William by now.

 **William** : Murder moi? Perish the thought…

Is that even true? I mean Reina did sometimes act very aggressive towards Eduardo...However she killed him with the spears? I don't think that's even possible….

* * *

 **NON-STOP DEBATE:**

 **Aohito** : It's actually simple if you think about it.

 **Camille** : Really? How so? It seems **really complicated to me!**

 **Aohito** : Reina stole a **spear from the armoury during the time people were distracted with the plays…**

 **Aohito** : ...then **thrust it into Eduardo in an act of fury!**

 **Reina** : That is complete and utter bullshit and you know it delivery boy!

 **Tokaku** : I know if I had a beloved like Reina…

 **Tokaku** : ...I would find it more poetic to **kill with poisoned lipstick on my lips like in a fairytale.**

 **Nori** : Or perhaps a poisoned apple no? Very befitting of a prince charming.

Used **TRUTH BULLET #24 - Simon's Account**

 **No that's wrong!**

* * *

 **Karuta:** I'm sorry Ao, but that's impossible, Reina couldn't have gotten the spears at any time.

 **Aohito** : Oh...care to explain?

 **Karuta** : Simon can back me up on this one.

 **Simon** : I can?

 **Karuta** : Yes Simon, don't you remember you were guarding the armory while the plays were in motion?

 **Simon** : Oh yeah! I was wasn't I? Sorry, these trials can make me forget some stuff y'know? Pretty stressful situation and all Karuta.

 **Karuta** : Simon can attest that he was guarding the armory the entire time, Camille can vouch for him as well.

 **Camille** : What does 'vouch' mean? Is it like… a virgin couch? How can a couch be a virgin though?

 **Alia** : How did this guy get past the first year of elementary school…?

 **Izuhara** : Camille's IQ aside, so does this mean Reina couldn't have gotten the spears from the armory? Does this exonerate her?

 **William** : Nope! Nada! Zilcheroonie! Karuta's statement is bullshit in its finest form! It means literal bullshit! Moooooooo!

 **Tokaku** : I thought cows went mooooooo? Bulls go muawwrrrr! Don't they?

 **Aohito** : I think bulls bellow while cows moo.

 **William** : Either way! I'm pretty sure everyone here knows that your statement is worthless dormouse, although I really do commend you for trying. You get bonus points for cuteness!

 **Arihime** : As much as his voice grinds my gears, I have to admit he has a point, Karuta. I mean even if Simon was guarding the armory doesn't change the fact that she could have gotten it beforehand and not to mention Simon only guarded the outside of the room, so who knows what else went missing from that death trap of a room.

 **Natsume** : D-Did nobody check h-how many spears were in the r-room before S-Simon guarded it?

 **Simon** : I didn't, I know that much at least. I didn't let anyone else inside beforehand and unless someone went in before I guarded it then nobody here would know either. Although I doubt anyone would admit to going into the armory at an earlier date and set themselves up for an execution...

 **Natsume** : I-I see… T-Thank you Simon…

 **Alia** : So Reina took the spear from the armory prior to it being guarded and is staying silent about it; therefore it is reasonable to say that this silence is because she knows if she admits it then will be signing her death warrant. Duly noted.

 **Reina** : That's complete bullshit! Karuta! Kazuko! You both know that's not possible right! Come on! Tell them how messed up these claims are already! Please!

 **Kazuko** : I-I… I'm trying Reina!

 **Reina** : Well try harder! They're being horrible to me! Fuck, fuck, fuck!

They're must be another reason as to why Reina couldn't have killed Eduardo with the spears…but what other reason is there?

* * *

 **HANGMAN'S GAMBIT** :

Why could Reina have not taken the spear from the armory?

 **H _ _ V _ M_ _ S**

 **H E _ V _ M A _ S**

 **HEAVY MASS**

 **Fate has shown me the solution!**

* * *

 **Karuta** : That's it! The spears must have been heavy! That's why she couldn't have used them against Eduardo.

 **Alia** : She could have dragged it along, it would have required less strength to do so. Then as long as Eduardo was unaware of the spear, she could have simply conserved her energy and fuelled her anger into lifting it to impale him. How did you not consider this Karuta?

 **Izuhara** : That is a fair point, even if it was heavy, with enough time and using less energy, Reina could have moved a spear from the armory.

 **Karuta** : However while I was investigating the hallways, I noticed that there were no drag marks on the floor, meaning that she could have dragged it is out of the question, Izu.

 **Kazuko** : That's right! The person who took the spear has to have been someone with more strength than an ox on steroids! Not a graceful swan like Reina!

 **Simon** : I mean, who do we know here who is stronger than an ox?

 **Camille** : Obviously, I am! The strength, the charm, the witty nature. All the girls love a piece of De La Rosa…

 **Calypso** : I will have to politely disagree with that statement Camille, although I am sure there is a girl out there who would love you for your uh… personality.

 **Reina** : Now can you all stop hounding me, I told you all I couldn't have done this murder, such nerve.

 **Natsume** : B-But then… if it isn't Reina then… it c-could be any one of u-us. E-Even Ari or I-Izu who f-found the last blackened o-out…

Calypso rushed over the carpenter's side, rubbing his shoulders. Natsume was a quivering mess and he looked beyond the point of anxiety for mere words of comfort.

 **Calypso** : Karuta, if we want to avoid pointing more fingers and going on more wild goose chases, how about we start talking about something else, before we start to lose our train of thought.

Hmm...what she does mean by that? Should I turn my thinking around? Is there something that is important that needs to be addressed?

 **Calypso** : Think about it Karuta, there is a certain line of thought that has got to help us out here. If we don't put this back on the rails then we don't stand a chance!

* * *

 **Which of the following is a crucial aspect in determining the blackened?**

 **Who was murdered first, Eduardo or Athena?**

What was used to murder Eduardo and Athena?

Why were Eduardo and Athena murdered on the same day?

This choice will define our future!

* * *

 **Karuta** : I see now! Hey everyone, instead of discussing who the killer is right now, how about we talk about the order of events?

 **Natsume** : O-Order of… hic… e-e-events?

 **Aohito** : What do you mean Karuta? Isn't it obvious what happened? Athena died and then Eduardo died and then we were thrown into a class trial as expected. It seems quite cut and dry to me.

 **Natsume** : Hic… c-cut and… hic… d-d-d-d-dry?

 **Aohito** : Someone wants to leave and they murdered. It's a classic case of murder. Simple.

 **Natsume** : Wh-wha….? Hic…. hic….n-n-no…. n-no….

 **Calypso** : Stop that! You're traumatising him and you know it Ao!

 **Alia** : It's not our problem if he wants to act like a snivelling snotrag. He needs to grow up a bit and gain 'some balls' as any other guy would say.

 **Karuta** : Before we progress further, we need to understand the rules behind cases of double murders. It's only fair we ask Monokuma what his stance on stuff like this is.

 **Monokuma** : Wha-wha?

 **Arihime** : Care to elaborate, Monokuma? Some of us haven't really got the gist of double murders or how they work in this twisted environment of yours.

 **Monokuma** : My oh my! I can feel the power! Karuta! I see the glowing red bird wings in your eyes! I will do as you command oh mighty Karuta! Yes! I shall now flip the coin of truth to determine what happens in this case! Nekotang! NEKOTANG GET ME THE CEREMONIAL COIN NOW YOU USELESS FLEABAG!

 **Nekotang** : Whatever you say….

Nekotang then jumped out from underneath Monokuma and tapped his fingers on a pad and displayed the rule about double murders on the TV screens for us to see.

 **Monokuma** : No no no! I said the coin! I wanted to make things all special and full of pizazz and you mess things up yet again! That's it! I'm replacing you with a bird in a backpack now Nekotang! Mark my words you are through! THROUGH YOU HEAR!

I sweat dropped at the two animatronics bickering, hoping that we'd get something useful out of the two of them. However it ended up more like a comedic sketch if anything than a fruitful debate.

 **Nekotang** : Here's your stupid coin, meow~

 **Monokuma** : Ta da! Feast your eyes on the very first Monocoin kiddos! Special right? Almost as special, and may I say despair inducing, as moi!

Monokuma then flicked the coin in the air, the shine that radiated from the coin's glimmer was almost blinding as it landed on the bear's white paw. He covered it with his black paw and revealed what side it was on for us.

 **Monokuma** : Ahhhhh… The perfect symmetrical face, those shiny teeth… that long and slippery tongue… Don't I just look divine on this coin? You can all call me Monogod now kiddos.

 **Alia** : Less mincing around, more telling us the results bear.

 **Monokuma** : Fine fine! The rules are staying the same so just look at your stupid handbooks and one of you read it to Camille for me! He's too retarded to know a vowel from a consonant I am aware!

I pulled out my Monopad and clicked on a red notification icon that appeared on screen. I wonder if this was a rule change or something else?

 **Monokuma** : To satisfy your curiosity, if it had landed on tails then I would have let you all free if you'd sacrificed Arihime and WIlliam for being annoying brats.

 **Camille** : Damn! That tails option sounded pretty cool!

 **Tokaku** : Camille!

 **Camille** : Or uh… I meant, I like tanning beds so so much guys… Like, so so so much.

 **Arihime** : I have a question, what are the odds of there being more than one killer for this trial? Can there be two blackeneds? Do they both get to leave?

 **Monokuma** : Nope! Since Athena's body was discovered first, only the blackened who killed Athena will get to leave. If two of you here killed then uh… the murderer of Eduardo will have to deal with the wrath of the ice princess! Although that might make a good motive for another obvious murder! Honestly, the despair of watching Reina die in a specially designed punishment makes me feel all fuzzy and warm inside. Oooooh…. I can feel it coming… The despair orgasm…. Ooooooooh….. Aaaaaaaaaah!

While some of us collectively cringed at Monokuma's sudden ecstasy, I felt a chill roll down my spine. He was basically saying that only Athena's murderer will get justice and that Eduardo's murder is meaningless…...How could someone be so cruel. No matter, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it.

 **Karuta** : I have an id-

 **Izuhara** : Do you have any ideas Ari?

 **Simon** : You're pretty good at this stuff Ari, if anyone can do it you can!

 **Arihime** : Honestly speaking, I'm kind of stumped on this one you guys. Aside from Reina, anyone else could be the culprit.

 **Karuta** : Everyone, please I have some-

 **Camille** : Come on Ari! Get that brain in gear! If you do I'll let you see my chest under the hot sun!

 **Natsume** : H-Hot… hic… s-s-sun?

 **Arihime** : Well I suppose, if Eduardo had killed Athena then somehow stabbed himself with a spear then that would be the best outcome for everyone here. No more deaths. Although that seems somewhat unlikely and would require a lot of evidence to back it up.

 **Reina** : Are you trying to suggest that Eduardo is some… some… mass murdering psychopath!?

 **Alia** : Yes Reina. She is.

It's no use...everyone is clamoring and talking over each other for me to get a word in. All these loud noises, is making a bit nervous. I can't let this put me down, I need to calm down, concentrate and listen for the discord in their voices. However I don't see anything in the evidence banks that can debunk this statement…..which means I need to do something a bit….underhanded.

* * *

 **MASS PANIC DEBATE** :

 **Nori** : Eduardo or Athena… who died first?

 ** _Arihime_** : Anyone here could have done it, that much is obvious...

 **Tokaku** : We seem to be in quite the predicament don't we? Perhaps **we need to be unorthodox and pretend to be the blackened?**

* * *

 **Aohito** : Athena obviously, **we found xer first**.

 _ **Arihime**_ : … however there is a possibility that Eduardo could have killed Athena.

 **Simon** : Do you really think that is going to help us Tokaku?

* * *

 **Calypso** : However we cannot say for certain that Athena died first.

 _ **Reina**_ : HOW DARE YOU EVEN SUGGEST THAT! (exclamation with chains)

 **Tokaku** : Well… It would have **applied to Toto's case** wouldn't it?

* * *

 **Aohito** : You cannot say for certain that Eduardo died first either though.

 _ **Arihime**_ : My theory is the following…

 **Simon** :  I think I get what you mean, as in trying to **embrace the feelings of the blackened?**

* * *

 **Calypso** : I suppose that is true, **we do not have the definitive evidence needed for this case.**

 ** _Arihime_** : Eduardo **used the spear from the armory to impale Athena** because...

 **Tokaku** : Exactly like that Simon! I'm totally impressed with your deduction skills!

* * *

 **Izuhara** : We do have truth bullets though, we should read through those and assess our next move.

 _ **Arihime**_ : … he was **actually in a fit of rage, he attacked Athena without mercy** and then only considered the consequences at a later date.

 **Camille** : OH! YES! Let me try! Let me try guys! (exclamation in chains)

* * *

 **Nori** : I can sense the reasoning behind that conclusion, a pirate with a fountain of wisdom. What a pleasure that is beyond all measure.

 _ **Kazuko**_ : Is that **meant to be some bullshit motive?** I call bullshit!

 **Camille** : RAAAAWR! I AM THE BIG AND SCARY BAD GUY! RAAAAWR! (exclamation in chains)

CHANGED **TRUTH BULLET #8 Food Crumbs In Sand** changed to **TRUTH BULLET #8 Food Crumbs In Hallway.**

 **EVERY FUTURE REQUIRES A TWIST IN THE TIMELINE! Perjury**

* * *

 **Karuta** : Hey everyone, I have something to tell all of you, it's regarding your statement about Eduardo killing Athena, Ari.

 **Reina** : Let me guess, she is spouting yet even more false information. Even more baseless conjecture. Am I right? I know I am as Eddie would never murder!

 **Arihime** : Oh, and how is what I said wrong? Do you have anything to back up that claim, Karuta?

Even though I despised telling lies, I knew I had nothing to counteract her argument. So lying was the only way for us to get anywhere in this demented trial.

 **Karuta** : You said Eduardo killed Athena mercilessly correct? Well that's wrong from the evidence that I have found.

 **Alia** : Have you been hiding evidence from us all this time Karuta?

 **William** : Oh snap! The dormouse unleashed her little fangies! You go girl!

 **Simon** : What do you mean Karuta?

 **Karuta** : W-Well….um….you know how the food some of the o-others ate made them act weird? Specifically Eduardo, did he seem off to anyone? Did anyone notice any changes in his behavior?

 **Natsume** : I-I d-didn't…

 **Alia** : Remind me how this is relevant to what Arihime said? Tell us the evidence in concrete facts, not by dancing around the edge and avoiding the point.

 **Karuta** : Right um…so you know how Eduardo has been acting a bit more peppy and brave, he was definitely being a bit outgoing lately than he normally was.

 **Alia** : Evidence Karuta, unless you can find someone here who can back up your claim that Eduardo ate some food, then I find it hard to place what you say as fact. Everyone was delirious from hunger pangs, who knows how many people had hallucinations and delusions of eating food or others eating food.

 **Karuta** : Well I think I've f-found some e-evidence….I saw some f-food crumbs on the f-floor in the hallways…

 **Reina** : In 'that' hallway you mean? Where… never mind...

 **Nori** : Where what Reina?

 **Reina** : I said, never mind.

 **Izuhara** : What do you mean you found crumbs in the hall Karuta?

 **Karuta** : Well...um...considering that E-Eduardo ate the food and that he's been more positive and outgoing...don't you think it's a little odd for him to attack Athena out of nowhere if the food's e-effect on him was quite the antithesis?

 **William** : What a confession! Reina is truly an efflorescent beauty! Losing her virginity in a hallway to the foreigner footballer! How romantic and may I add how dirty…. Meow! Purr!

 **Camille** : E-Eff-Effi?

 **William** : Uggh… Camille let me say this in your language. Reina got banged by Eduardo in the hallway. They had sex!

 **Natsume** : I-I thought w-we were t-too young to have s-sex… that seems… hic… very inap-propriate W-William…

 **Camille** : Oh! Sex? I have offers all the time from my fangirls, they all want a piece of me but as the humble and gentlemanly man I am I refuse their offers and keep my integrity intact. Great right?

I glanced over to Reina, she was a complete mess right about now. Her makeup was dripping along the sides of her cheeks, her face was flushed red with frustration and she was shivering as if she were stuck in a cold freezer for a long time. She was too upset to even comprehend what William had said about her, probably insinuating something negative.

 **William** : Come on Rei-Rei, give us the deets! Did you make out first? Or did you give him a 'little treat'?

 **Tokaku** : William! How… foul-minded of you!

 **Reina** : C-Can I s-say something?

 **William** : Oh so you did give him a treat! I bet he loooooved that! Go ahead Rei-Rei!

 **Reina** : The t-truth is...Eddie he...confessed his feelings for me the day before the plays started…he told me that…when we g-get out of here alive….he wanted me to be his g-girlfriend…

 **William** : Now he's dead do you want to be my girlfriend Rei-Rei? I mean, you can't exactly fuck a corpse without it being taboo, just saying.

 **Calypso** : William! Be quiet!

 **Simon** : Are you looking for a beating? Because you seem very eager for one right about now!

 **Izuhara** : Seriously Will...that's a low blow….even for someone like you.

 **William** : Aww… come on Izu! It's not like anyone else is making this trial fun! You guys are making me do all the hard work and then you tell me off? That is so cruel… I think… hic… I might cry! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

 **Arihime** : You're scum William...I've seen worse but...this takes the cake.

I watched as Kazuko ran over to Reina's side, rubbing her back and comforting her. Reina was stifling tears as she was a blubbering mess. She was weak in the knees and no amount of reassurance could mend her broken heart.

 **Aohito** : As much as I want to comfort and support everyone right now, I guess I'll be the one to say that we need to get back to the trial. We're being distracted by William's nonsense yet again. Does anyone know how Eduardo not killing Athena is relevant to this case?

 **Karuta** : I have a theory...since Eduardo didn't kill Athena, then we can only assume that it would be impossible for Athena to have killed Eduardo and then killed themselves.

 **Alia** : I assume you have a piece of evidence which can back up this claim Karuta?

 **Karuta** : Actually Alia, I have two pieces of evidence that can corroborate this hypothesis.

Now what where they again? I'm sure I filed them down in my evidence banks...

* * *

 **What piece of evidence suggests that Athena was in a vulnerable position?**

 **TRUTH BULLET #3 - Calypso's Theory**

Here's my evidence! I'll deal it like it's my final card!

* * *

 **Calypso** : My theory Karuta? I think I get what you're trying to say. You're saying that Athena was in the position that she was in because of an outside source. She didn't intend on committing suicide as a means to escape a class trial.

 **Alia** : Hmm… You said that there was an outside source that was involved with Athena's murder? So it wasn't a suicide. Do you have any evidence which proves what Calypso is saying to be true Karuta?

 **Karuta** : I do in fact, this is the second piece of evidence that proves Athena didn't kill themselves.

* * *

 **What piece of evidence proves that Athena would have not been able to commit suicide?**

 **TRUTH BULLET #15 - Bloody Rope Bindings**

Here's my evidence! I'll deal it like it's my final card!

* * *

 **Karuta** : Do you guys remember how Athena's body was positioned exactly? They were tied up from limb to limb to the Sleeping Beauty bed frames.

 **Tokaku** : So... kinky… Whoever did that has some serious issues…

 **Calypso** : Even though I wasn't able to do a proper autopsy on either bodies, I can say with fair certainty that Athena could not have killed themselves in that position. I believe that someone most likely caught xer off guard to the point where even if xe did struggle it would have been in vain.

 **Natsume** : Y-You m-m-m-m… hic…. hic…. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! T-Too m-m-m-much! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

 **Simon** : Natsume! Buddy, it's alright! We'll uh… get to the body of this! Right guys?

 **Aohito** : Rather poor timing Simon….let's move on.

 **Tokaku** : How could s-someone do this to Thena….xey were so nice to everyone…

The hypnotist was shaking as well, it seemed she was taking this entire case just as hard as Reina was. Toka was also close to Athena so her sadness is understandable as well, she looked like she was ready to burst out into tears at any moment's notice from how anxious she looked, staring at Athena's crossed out portrait.

 **William** : The more you look at her portrait, the more it looks like you secretly wanted to bang her in her room you know Toka?

 **Kazuko** : Can one of you get some duct tape and shut William up before my fist does?

 **Karuta** : I think the reason why Athena didn't struggle as much….this is just conjecture, but I feel that xe somewhat had a feeling this was going to happen...call it a hunch.

 **Calypso** : Can you elaborate a bit more on that Karuta? Why would xe have that feeling? They seemed surprised and frozen in spot moments before their death from what I gathered during my quick analysis of Athena's body.

 **Karuta** : I think that maybe Athena had something to do with this case, not just as the victim, but maybe there's more to this case than meets the eye?

 **Arihime** : No that's simply not the case, Karuta.

 **Karuta** : Huh? What do you mean Ari?

 **Arihime** : I mean if you look at the evidence it contradicts your theory, all of it points to Athena having died first and then Eduardo, I'm adamant about that fact.

 **Aohito** : She has a point…

 **Tokaku** : Don't you remember Ruta? Thena was discovered first, t-then Eduardo was discovered afterwards r-right?

 **Nori** : The flame princess's words strike true with me. She speaks with conviction and for that I will support her.

 **Reina** : Well I'd rather eat shit than support her! Karuta's the one who is right here! Eddie died first, I'm sure of it!

 **Kazuko** : Right! That's got to be the only answer to this!

 **Calypso** : Call it a hunch, but I get the sense that Karuta is onto something when she says that Eduardo died first. It seems to match more with my own theory than Arihime's proposal.

 **Simon** : W-What! I thought we were all backing up Arihime's idea!

 **William** : Nah, screw Arihime is what I say! The day I agree with her willingly is the day she makes out with me in front of everyone!

It seems that we can't agree on who died first….this is tricky we're both split in the middle.

 **Monokuma** : Your arguments end right here!

 **Monokuma** : Do I sense a divisive aura in the room?

 **Natsume** : P-Please s-stop….hic… sh-sh-shouting, M-M-Mono-k-kuma…

 **Monokuma** : Oh calm down you pansy beta male! It's time for one of my favorite sections of the class trial! The long awaited Scrum Debate! Woohoo!

 **Nori** : I already have my hand ready to assist you flame princess, a hero always assists his lady in her time of need.

 **Simon** : Hey! You're lucky that you're next to Ari or else I'd be the one doing that! Don't act so smug about it either Nori!

 **Camille** : Do you want to hold my hand Karuta? I've been told I have a firm grip.

 **Karuta** : U-Umm...no thanks I'm good...we're sitting in chairs so I think I'm stable enough.

 **Monokuma** : Ok let's begin!

As Monokuma pulled a key out from behind his back, a console appeared in front of him. He twisted the key into the center as our stands started lifting us up into the air and changing the entire layout of the trial grounds. This is the pivotal moment of the trial...I need to prove that Eddie died first...so let's do this!

* * *

 **Who died first? Eduardo or Athena?**

Athena died first / **Eduardo died first**

Arihime Koyuji / **Karuta Ichinomiya**

Izuhara Tomokazu / **Calypso Nikos**

Simon Regal / **Reina Manami**

Tokaku Nishimiya / **Kazuko Okumura**

Nori Sho / **William Tricher**

Camille De La Rosa / **Eduardo Reyes ( X )**

Natsume Hayashi / **Toto Makumi ( X)**

Alia Charlotte / **Mei Ling Jiang ( X )**

Aohito Himura / **Yuzuki Hashira ( X )**

Athena ( X ) / **Dietrich Kurohato ( X )**

 **SCRUM DEBATE COMMENCE!**

 **Arihime** : There is no **evidence** which points to Eduardo dying first.

Calypso! Time for some truth therapy!

 **Calypso** : Neither is there any **evidence** pointing to Athena dying first.

* * *

 **Aohito** : We saw it though! We discovered Athena's body **first**!

William! Truth or lie? I'll let you decide!

 **William** : The blackened could have intentionally had us find Athena's body **first**.

* * *

 **Tokaku** : Thena… she was murdered by Eddie during the play! He died from **guilt**!

My turn! The cards have aligned!

 **Karuta:** I doubt Eduardo felt **guilt** or rage as we discussed earlier. He was feeling more upbeat and positive.

* * *

 **Alia** : Perhaps that was a **lie** , using the food as a cover up to hide his true intentions.

Reina! Salchow and show them the way!

 **Reina** : That's not possible! It can't be a **lie** as Eddie confessed his feelings to me!

* * *

 **Nori** : Then perhaps Reina **orchestrated** the crime and used Eduardo as a scapegoat! That sweet love before a deadly betrayal…

Reina! Salchow and show them the way!

 **Reina** : Me? **Orchestrated** a double murder!? We already discussed how that isn't possible!

* * *

 **Izuhara** : Can we say for sure that Athena **knew** something else? I find that hard to comprehend.

Calypso! Time for some truth therapy!

 **Calypso** : Athena **knew** something for sure, xer expression and the state of xer body are clear indicators of this fact.

* * *

 **Camille** : Hey! I have this down! Eduardo **tortured** Athena because she was being an ass to him and Reina!

Kazuko! Make the waters clearer for everyone!

 **Kazuko** : Why would he have **tortured** Athena? They two of them barely talked to each other!

* * *

 **Simon** : How did we not **spot** Eduardo's body earlier then? If he died first we would have seen it!

My turn! The cards have aligned!

 **Karuta** : I don't know why we didn't **spot** it, but it might have something to do with who the blackened is!

* * *

 **Natsume** : W-What do we d-do then, is it even possible t-to find out who died first? W-We should trust Ari, she h-has always been r-right before… hic…

William! Truth or lie? I'll let you decide!

 **William** : Of course it's possible! Ari doesn't know about the certain key information that can settle this trial for good! Hah!

 **CROUCH BIND!**

 **THIS IS OUR ANSWER!**

* * *

**Karuta** : Everyone! I know you think Athena died first, but the evidence also suggests the opposite as well. Maybe Eduardo died first instead and then Athena.

 **Arihime** : Well you've proved me wrong with your arguments, but how is the evidence suggesting otherwise?

 **William** : Zzzzzzzzzzz…

 **Kazuko** : Is he seriously falling asleep? No witty comeback or anything? Kind of lame…

 **William** : Zzzzzzzzzzz…

 **Simon** : I think that scrum debate took all the energy out of the guy.

 **Izuhara** : Well at least he's quiet now...no more abrupt interru-

 **William** : Did someone say abrupt interruptions! I'll cut out your tongue and feed to the flame troll for your cheek pirate!

 **Aohito** : Didn't even last five seconds…

 **Tokaku** : How could you s-s-suggest that, Ruta!? How could a-anyone have done that….Thena….

 **William** : Easy! They killed xer with no mercy and laughed as they watched their victim die in front of them! Well… I know I would laugh a little at the irony of murdering someone and them being surprised at the fact, but that's me isn't it?

 **Tokaku** : Ruta….p-please tell me...why would the blackened even do something as abhorrent as this!?

 **William** : Oh yeah! Raise your hands if you think I am a psychopath! We can get back to the dormouse afterwards don't worry.

Most of us were pretty much exhausted with William's forced interjections, some of us even straight up ignoring him as we decided to move on and console the melancholy hypnotist.

 **William** : Rude! I didn't realise you were all raised in a barn! Well, I am not a psychopath thank you very much! I am just a morally ambiguous sociopath! So get your paths right peanut gallery! Okay, you can speak now Karuta dear…

 **Karuta** : Anyway….Maybe the order in which we found the bodies is relevant somehow?

Thinking about it now, maybe the confusion in the group is what the true killer wanted all along? But what purpose does it serve?

* * *

 **Why was Athena's body discovered first?**

As it was a coincidence

 **The blackened intentionally mixed up the order as a diversion**

Athena's body was the only one which could be accessed at the time

This choice will define our future!

* * *

 **Karuta** : That's right! I see now! We've been caught in the killer's trap this entire trial, they wanted us to confuse who died first, so that we'd believe their red herring! They intentionally used the body discoveries to distract us!

 **Alia** : That would explain why there was not a time of death on either of the Monokuma Files correct? As that would have allowed us to solve this trial without the killer's trap even making an impact. How clever.

 **Monokuma** : Just so you know, these trials are all unbiased, so just because I provide you all with the information, I also have to be fair to the killer of the case and omit certain parts so that it's not too obvious or that'd ruin the fun of these trials!

 **Alia** : However you can confirm you are not in direct cooperation with the blackened Monokuma. By that I mean you did not assist in murder by either setting up a room for the crime, tampering a crime scene or providing the tools necessary for a murder to take place.

 **Monokuma** : For your information, if I interfered with any of the cases, then people would get mad and start getting bored if they knew I helped each killer out. But from here on now, I vow to never assist any killer in their plans. However that doesn't mean I can't provide you all with the tools necessary~

 **Alia** : Does this include Nekotang as well? Or is Nekotang allowed to go on a murderous rampage with a blackened?

 **Nekotang** : Nope, I also have to abide by these rules too sweetheart~ Otherwise I wouldn't be a very good assistant.

 **Alia** : Call me sweetheart again and I will turn you into scrap metal…

 **Calypso** : Getting back on topic, I agree with Karuta. If we assume that Athena died before Eduardo, then the killer's trick would have succeeded and we'd be voting for the wrong person, if not for her. I'm going to suggest that we discuss this further. Remember how we almost got into a sticky situation when Camille rushed for a vote in the last trial? We don't want a repeat occurrence of that.

 **William** : Pfft… Ahahaha… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **Izuhara** : What is so funny, Will?

 **Simon** : Did someone make a joke or something?

 **Tokaku** : How is this a laughing matter to you?! Have you no shame?

 **William** : I just find it funny how Karuta hasn't noticed yet! Ahahahaha!

 **Karuta** : What do you mean? Care to elaborate on what you think is so funny that it's deserving of that out of place reaction?

 **Arihime** : Has he finally gone insane? Took him long enough…

 **William** : You actually fell for their blatant deception didn't you Karuta? It's fine, you're an innocent little dormouse so I cannot exactly blame you for that. Nor do I even want to tease you about it for some extra fun. Instead! I'm going to be nice and set you a little challenge! I know how much you guys love a full and puzzling challenge during these class trials so I reckon I'll be the one to set it this time! It was definitely obvious that Athena would have been discovered first, but who set the conditions that made this reality so obvious Karuta? Can you figure out who that individual is?

 **Karuta** : Wait, you mean you want me to point out who the killer might be?

 **William** : I don't think you're quite there yet, in fact… you are a long way off that dear! Just the individual who created the condition which resulted in Athena being discovered first. Think about it carefully.

So he wants me to deduce who set up the rules for this case? I think we all know who the guilty party for that is….

* * *

 **HANGMAN'S GAMBIT:**

 **_ O N _ _ M _**

 **MONOKUMA**

 **Fate has shown me the solution!**

* * *

 **Karuta** : Well Monokuma, do you have anything to say for yourself? Any reason for the condition of Athena's body being found like that?

 **Monokuma** : My oh my! Little old me as an answer for a Hangman's Gambit? I feel like I must tell you my story full of hardships now so you kiddos can truly understand why this means so much to me!

 **Alia** : Spare us the frivolous commentary, so what say you Monokuma?

 **Monokuma** : I say! I'm going to tell you my story anyway you ungrateful snotty teenagers! Stop being so entitled and respect your elders! Grrrr! Now where was I? When I was only a little kuma kub, Papa Kuma would always tell me how I would never amount to anything. That I was an outcast in the world because of the fact that I had an eye defect! Mama Kuma never did anything to help me whenever Papa Kuma would kick and hit me… she would just watch and take pictures of the abuse… She never cared, neither did Papa Kuma! I had no siblings either so… hic… I had to endure this day after day. All I ever wanted in life from that point was to be mentioned in something that mattered. I thought… maybe if I killed Papa Kuma and Mama Kuma by drowning them in honey then I would be put on the news as an antihero! But alas… not even the despair of murdering my parents was enough for little old me to be remembered. So all this time later! It fills me with so much glee to see my name in this trial! I am truly a rockstar now! Ahahahahaha! Fuck you Papa Kuma! Eat shit Mama Kuma!

 **Aohito** : Can you please get back on topic, Monokuma? Tell us how discovering Athena first relates to the conditions of this trial.

 **Monokuma** : Hey! I didn't tell you to speak you bargain bozo so wait your turn! Grrrrrr! Karuta! As a special thank you for bringing me joy I have never felt before in a trial I will give you this commemorative Monokuma sticker valued at a thousand Monocoins entirely for free! Look! It's smiling and doing a thumbs up! So despair inducing….

 **Karuta** : Umm...I'm g-good, but you're avoiding the question.

 **Monokuma** : Take the damn sticker and I'll answer your stupid question! Take it! Take it already!

Reluctantly, I walked over to Monokuma near his throne and took the sticker from his small paw. The snickering grin on his face in sticker form was even more grotesque and sickening to look at up close. He's making this trial out to be some dark joke, but I can't let this rile me up.

 **Karuta** : I've put it on my furisode, so can you answer my question please?

 **Monokuma** : Zzzzzzzzzzz….

 **Arihime** : This is ridiculous…..we're going nowhere again. Let's just move on.

 **William** : Or I can explain it for you instead of Monokuma since you seem so keen to know the answer. The reason why the condition was in place relates to the rules that are in place. If Athena had been discovered second… then this class trial would have been very very boring wouldn't it Karuta? I think you know what I'm trying to say don't you?

 **Nori** : What wicked trick are you trying to play now William?

 **William** : No trick this time Nori, what I am saying is Karuta knows who Eduardo's killer is. Through a process of elimination and consideration of what we know so far, there is only one person who could have murdered Eduardo.

 **Simon** : Seriously? You know Karuta? Tell us!

I think I have an idea of who might have killed Eddie….however I don't want to admit this is true. I mean we've pretty much eliminated the possibility of Reina or Eduardo having killed Athena….but is this the right answer?

 **Karuta** : I think I know who his killer is….it's….

 **SELECT SOMEONE:**

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON Danganronpa Hope's Lie, part two of the third class trial.**

 **A/N** : Hello Hello Hello lovely people, it's so nice to see you all again. I guess you all weren't expecting to see a chapter from me so soon OwO, well surprise bitches!

Thanks to my wonderful friend, DancingCactuar, he's graciously decided to help me out with planning this hectic and crazy third case, he's such a godsend, you guys have no idea QwQ. Planning this overall trial was a pain in the butt and getting it to work in my head really irked me at times, at least now I have it all settled and planned out now. *cries into pillow*

Anyway, I'm am proud to present to you all the first part of the third class trial of Hope's Lie, yay! It's finally here, the long awaited class trial. It's been tough to plan, but thanks to my writing partner, it was so much fun.

I'm also a bit proud of myself since most SYOC usually stop around the third case point, so I feel very accomplished having gotten this far. Don't worry everyone, this story won't be going anywhere any time soon. I made the commitment to finish it and I will see it through to the end. It's going to be a long process, but I know it's all worth it UwU.

So what did you guys think of this first part of the trial? Do you all have any theories on who the killer is? I know I'm mean for leaving you all on a cliffhanger, but gotta keep you all coming back for more sometime soon hehehehe.

If you guys have any theories on who the killer is, I'd love to hear it in either the reviews or the PM's I love hearing you guys' theories. It means a lot to me, so I hope this is okay X3.

I've been a bit busy with IRL life lately but I was able to make it work with my schedule, I hope it's alright everyone XD. I've been kind of in a depressed mood recently, so writing this chapter and getting it out to you guys, really made me feel a bit better. Hopefully it gets better soon, who knows.

Anyways, that's all I have to say for now, I hope you all have a lovely day, night or whatever holiday it is your celebrating right now. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to see you again in the next part of this wacky class trial.

Happy reading my fellow readers, authors and otaku alike. I will see you all in the next part or whenever I decide to upload next. Bye bye!


	33. Hi guys, miss me :3

Hi there everyone, it's so nice to see you all after such a long period of not uploading a chapter. How are you all? I hope you are doing well and hope your 2019 is off to a good start.

I want to apologize for not uploading a chapter as per scheduled for the next part of the third trial. I'm sorry for keeping you all on such a high point of suspense only to see this kind of message after such a long wait, for that I'm sorry for getting everyone's expectations so high.

Over these past few months and since the beginning of January, I've been pretty much tired and busy with my IRL life to the point where I come home tired, I'm too demotivated to write or am having one of those writer slumps I usually get in from time to time. However this message is not to say that this story is dead or anything, consider it paused indefinitely until I can get a hold of my life and let my other two stories catch up in the meantime. It's been a hectic year for me and I think leaving this story on a hiatus, will be better for me and my mental health, given the stress of planning and executing this case.

I'm sorry for leaving you all hanging on such a cliffhanger moment, but I nearly had a mental breakdown when planning this chapter and due to some personal struggles IRL, potential rewrites and some in drama, I've decided that I should focus and give more TLC to my other two stories at the moment. I know you're all going to say that I shouldn't be overworking myself, but the truth is, I adore this fandom and making SYOC is one of my favorite things to do to show my love and support for this series, one of my favorite video game franchises ever.

Honestly, these past two years since I've been on FF net, it's been a wild experience for me and I've appreciated every single moment of it and I cherish all the people I've met online. However in my current state of mind, regarding the third case of this story, I think it's for the best that I direct my attention to my other stories in the meantime as to not pressure myself to get a monthly upload up as usual and fuss over the chapter length. I've been putting those two off for a while now and I know that me doing this, proves that I'm not as capable to handle more than three stories as I thought I could, but in all honesty I love my stories and I have no intentions of just dropping them, just because life throws me a curveball here and there. My pride is too adamant to just throw away a year's work just because I had a bad week or two, so don't worry there, I'm just going to leave you all hanging like most other SYOC.

That being said, until I feel comfortable with continuing the next chapter and finishing the third trial, this story will be on hiatus indefinite for the time being, which means that it's still ongoing, but I'm taking a break from writing it for the moment to focus on my other projects and get my life and mental health in order.  
To all the people waiting patiently for the reveal of the killer, I'm sorry for leaving you guys on such an annoying cliffhanger, once again I apologize but I promise, I will make it work once I have my affairs in order and when I feel that I've devoted enough time to my other two stories that I can get back to the old Hope's Lie funfest.

Also I should mention that in the past, I've come across a few creators who have recycled OC behind my back and they are in my stories currently and have been sent to other stories under different names, I'm not going to mention them here because I don't want to cause anymore drama, but please be patient with me everyone. I don't appreciate recycling of characters in currently ongoing stories, unless you get proof that the story is dead or discontinued or your OC was rejected. I'd hate to rewrite my plans just because someone recycled their OC while this story is on hold and I don't think most would appreciate their OC being Mukuro'd just because they made mistake or anything. I know I'm not the best writer, but I don't appreciate dishonesty or lying and quite frankly it just lets me know that they didn't appreciate my way of storytelling and it's just inconsiderate in my opinion and to other authors as well who believe the OC is one hundred percent new, it's just underhanded.

So yeah, sorry for the mini rant, but just so you know, this story isn't dead, it's just on a smallish hiatus.

That's all I really wanted to say, thank you so much for listening to me ramble like a fool XD. I love you all so much for supporting me through such an arduous and tenuous time and I appreciate all the nice words I've been receiving on these stories. I'm proud of what I've achieved so far and it wouldn't be possible without you guys, thank you so much X3. You guys' reviews make me even more determined to keep on writing.

With that said, I hope you all are doing well and I will be postponing the next chapter until I'm ready to finish the trial. I hope you all are having a wonderful day, night, holiday or whatever it is your celebrating this time of month and I wish you all well in 2019 and the many months to come.

Bye Bye everyone!


End file.
